Tiempos de gloria
by Penny Tsefi Lane
Summary: 7mo año Merodeador Sin duda sus vidas felices habían acontecido durante sus estadías en el colegio. Sus gloriosos años de puro libertinaje merodeador.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo que puedas reconocer, son de J.K. Rowling. Sin dudas el resto es mío y mis intenciones son pura y exclusivamente para entretener, nada más, no hay intención de lucro.

**Resumen:** Último año merodeador en Hogwarts. Último año de sus tiempos de gloria. Últimas oportunidades antes de que tiempos de oscuridad oculten la luz de sus días insensatos, jóvenes, libres…

**Aclaraciones**: La siguiente historia es merodeadora. Sí lo sé, otra historia más de merodeadores, pensarán… pero quizá sea lo que buscaban.

Este es un proyecto que comienza con el inicio del último año merodeador, donde se narrara su vida en el colegio sus "tiempos de gloria", y luego a esta historia, le continua "tiempos de oscuridad"; que narra los sucesos cuando los personajes salgan de Hogwarts y se encuentren con el mundo real, los inicios de la orden del Fénix y todos sus miembros.

En resumen, presentaré un prefacio sobre los desafortunados sucesos de los personajes en el futuro, pero la historia se desarrollará capítulo a capítulo durante la vida en Hogwarts, donde ocurrieron sus tiempos de gloria, de juventud, de libertad, de inocencia e insensatez.

Espero que lo disfruten...

*****

_Tiempos de Gloria_

*****

**Prefacio**

Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio en su despacho circular en el colegio Hogwarts. Estaba oscureciendo cada vez más temprano o cada vez aclaraba menos, lo cual era casi lo mismo. Casi, si no fuera a que todo aquello no se debía al transcurso natural del día y la noche. Lentamente por la ventana comenzaba a entrar menos luz solar y la sala pedía desesperadamente que se prendieran unas velas. Fawkes hacía unos sonidos extraños desde su percha. Hacía días que la pobre ave se veía fatal. Pronto ardería en llamas y volvería a la vida. Pero Albus pensaba en otra cosa, su semblante mostraba lo preocupado que se hallaba. Hacía dos meses que había escuchado la profecía en una habitación de la taberna "Cabeza de puerco" ubicada en Hogsmeade, el pueblo vecino al colegio. Albus estaba entrevistando a Sybill Trelawney para ocupar el puesto de profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts. Las preguntas que efectuaba eran respondidas con ridículas y vacías palabras por una pobre mujer que necesitaba urgentemente obtener un empleo. Pero de repente, una voz siniestra, de ultra tumba, se apoderó de Sybill y ésta habló con los ojos desencajados:

_"El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"_

Severus Snape proclamado mortífago desde mediados de su último año escolar, se había logrado escapar de los ojos del camarero y rápidamente subió a donde estaban los destartalados cuartos para hospedarse. Había escuchado solo una parte de la profecía pues el entrometido camarero lo había encontrado infraganti. Snape huyó del lugar y probablemente lo que primero hizo fue ir en pos de su amo para contarle la noticia. Aberforth luego de debatir con su consciencia sobre lo que acababa de presenciar, se limitó a informarle a Albus que Severus había escuchado tras la puerta. Dumbledore al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, le ofreció inmediatamente el trabajo a Sybill. Así en el castillo podría protegerla.

Tres meses más tarde, en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, Dumbledore revela que quizá la familia Potter podría estar en peligro, puesto que Voldemort podría tener un especial interés en ellos. Pero no reveló el verdadero motivo de aquello, simplemente esperaba que quizá el primogénito naciera en Agosto. Una esperanza ridículamente absurda.

También había aconsejado que los Longbotton tomaran recaudos, pues Alice también podía tener a su bebé en julio y no sabía si Lord Voldemort estaba enterado del contenido exacto y completo de la profecía.

La mansión de los Longbotton servía esta vez como cuartel general. Aunque pronto cambiarían de lugar. No podían darse el lujo de quedarse mucho tiempo en ningún lado. Tiempos muy oscuros corrían, no podían fiarse ni siquiera del propio susurro del viento que siempre cambiante, parecía traer diferentes discursos y novedades, malas noticias.

Allí estaban reunidos, al menos una parte de la sociedad secreta, pues varios miembros estaban implicados en diferentes misiones.

Lily y Alice conversaban juntas en un rincón del gran salón. Ambas estaban en la dulce espera, con sus panzas prominentes, aunque la de Alice era mucho más grande. Aquellos embarazos las habían unido en una nueva amistad, diferente de la que una vez habían entablado en el colegio.

Como ambas eran primerizas trataban de compartir toda información que recolectaban sobre el embarazo, el parto, y los primeros cuidados del recién nacido. Aunque no podían realizar misiones o trabajos para la Orden, ambas trataban de ayudar en todo lo que podían como atender a los heridos o alimentarlos. Estaban felices de traer al mundo a dos nuevos pequeños, aunque también eso les implicaba no poder luchar por un mundo mejor y tener que quedarse en casa descansando y sintiéndose inútiles.

Los pocos hombres allí reunidos discutían sobre las misteriosas muertes que habían sufrido dos familias muggles. Frank hablaba con Arthur sobre el sospechoso comportamiento de John Dawlish un compañero de la oficina de aurors. ¡Hasta donde habían llegado! Un auror que había jurado lealtad y solemnidad… ¿estaba a un paso de alinearse sobre las filas del enemigo? No se podía afirmarlo, pero su comportamiento a veces revelaba que sus prioridades o ideas, distaban un poco de las de Dumbledore, quizá fuera demasiado precursor del Ministerio, como Dolores Umbridge.

Arthur que trabaja en el departamento del Uso Inapropiada de Artefactos Muggles, había presenciado el comportamiento y accionar de una persona bajo el maleficio Imperius.

—Bernie Pillsworth del Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico estuvo casi una semana entera controlado por algún mortífago. Es espeluznante como actúa ese maleficio. En seguida se nota el deterioro, los ojos desenfocados, la piel mortecina… solo andan con un único propósito: la orden dada por el emisor del Imperius. — Arthur terminó de hablar con un escalofrío recorriéndole su espina dorsal.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido. Al avecinarse a las velas, éstas iluminaron su porte y se podía distinguir sus facciones. Era un mago de color y el aro que llevaba en su oreja brilló al acercarse a la luz. No era precisamente miembro de la Orden, pero colaboraba siempre que podía desde dentro del Ministerio. Siempre se había mantenido fiel a Dumbledore pero su condición de Auror lo mantenía cerca del Ministro. Esta era una de las raras ocasiones en las que él presenciaba una reunión.

La desconfianza que reinaba en el mundo mágico era palpable. En tiempos como aquellos ni en los amigos se podía confiar. Nada era seguro. Quien hoy era tu amigo, mañana era mortífago. Así se vivía en esos tiempos.

Era un día tempestuoso, de esos en que hace calor, llueve, sale el sol, deja de llover y luego como para variar se desataba una tormenta catastrófica. El tiempo parecía loco. Loco como se había vuelto todo el mundo.

Estaba anocheciendo y los rayos iluminaban el cielo y con eso se iluminaba un pequeño cuarto del hospital San Mungo, donde en una cama descansaba Lily, mientras su esposo mecía en sus brazos a su primogénito apenas nacido.

—Hola Harry — James acariciaba una pequeña manito que apenas se cerraba formando un puño diminuto. Harry había abierto sus ojos dejando al descubierto esas resplandecientes esmeraldas iguales a las de su madre.

Sirius Black entraba en esos momentos por la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba ropa muggle, como siempre, unos jeans oscuros y una remera blanca. El pelo negro azulado estaba mojado y sus ojos grises fulguraban de alegría.

—Quien lo hubiera pensado, James Potter el conquistador: casado y con un hijo.

—Cállate Canuto… ya quiero verte a ti enamorado. — Sirius rió por lo bajo

—Eso es algo que nunca verás. Si eso supone arrastrarme, babearme y comportarme como un estúpido poseído como tú por la pelirroja… ¡no gracias! Ya me alcanza con haberte visto así en el colegio. Me vergüenzas hermano…

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y en el medio estaba Harry mirándolos con detenimiento. La amistad de aquellos dos traspasaba las fronteras y límites inimaginables. Eran dos hermanos, no de sangre, claro, pero sí de alma.

El hijo de los Potter había nacido el 31 de Julio de 1980 y eso lo incluía en la categoría de la profecía: el igual al señor tenebroso, capaz de derrotarlo. Pero ellos no lo sabían.

Una nueva reunión precedía en el cuartel de la sociedad secreta fundada por un grupo de valientes magos y brujas dispuestos a erradicar al Innombrable y sus secuaces mortífagos. Los Potter se hallaban ausentes, en su hogar de Clapham contando con los sortilegios más minuciosos y poderosos para protegerlos de Voldemort, cuidando de su hijo apenas llegado al mundo.

Esta vez el cuartel era la casa de Sirius Black. Éste alquilaba una casa campestre en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, cerca de la madriguera y de la casa de los Diggory.

Era una noche inusualmente tranquila. Molly Weasley había aparecido en aquella reunión, pues era una de los pocos miembros de la Orden que no asistía a las reuniones debido a que debía estar al cuidado de su numerosa familia y además creía que aquellas reuniones eran peligrosas. Todo era peligroso para ella, pero nadie podía juzgarla.

Katherine estaba apartada del grupo, sentada en un raído sillón, se la veía preocupada, cansada y algo enferma, pero sus ojos aun destellaban mucha vida. Llevaba su pelo castaño suelto el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Claramente estaba ausente. Pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos, su última misión y cómo ésta casi le cuesta la vida.

Ese día se había enterado. Ese día había visto a la muerte de cerca. Cara a cara. El olor putrefacto del miedo, de la agonía mortal. Instintivamente, en ese momento miró de soslayo a Sirius que hablaba jovialmente con su voz cargada de heroísmo y orgullo. Estaba muy guapo a la luz de aquellas velas que iluminaban escasamente el lugar. Lo amaba. Amaba a Sirius Black desde el momento que lo conoció. Aunque también lo odiaba bastante seguido, sin duda ese hombre de apenas 21 años era el gran amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, su salvador, su héroe, su amante, su enemigo, su odio, su frustración. Lo era todo. Lo había sido alguna vez.

Era feliz, aunque sentía cómo lentamente sus vidas iban entrando en un embudo, el cual se hacía cada vez más angosto. La muerte era una amiga aliada cada vez más potente.

Se sintió mareada, asqueada del cinismo, la soledad, la muerte, la guerra. Tuvo una fuerte sensación de vomitar cuando Peter pasó por su lado con un plato de sopa de cebolla que había preparado Molly. Entonces se paró, sintiéndose oprimida y asfixiada, y salió disparada como un rayo del lugar. Hacía mucho que no probaba bocado, estaba inapetente y aquel penetrante olor atentaba con desmayarla. Sólo Remus Lupin se percató de su ausencia, siempre con su instinto lobuno al acecho.

Unos meses después del nacimiento de Harry, James y Lily debían elegir un guardián para el encantamiento Fidelius que Dumbledore había sugerido poner en su nuevo hogar ubicado en el Valle de Godric. Habían discutido sobre quien merecía ser digno de saber aquel secreto.

— Sirius es mi fiel hermano, jamás lo revelaría — Le decía James a Lily, mientras ésta le daba de comer a su querido Harry, que la miraba con unos alegres ojos verde esmeraldas y con una manito le agarraba dulcemente un mechón de su cabello rojo fuego.

Entonces quedó acordado: Sirius Black sería el guardián. Se lo comunicaron esa misma noche, pero Sirius se había negado de serlo, a pesar de haber afirmado que daría su vida antes de revelar su paradero. Aun así insistió en que otro debía ser el guardián puesto que todos supondrían que sería él. Entonces fue cuando cometió el peor error de su vida, aun mucho peor que haber cometido ciertas locuras en el colegio, sugirió la idea de que sea Peter.

Era 31 de octubre de 1981, y Lord Voldemort había planeado entrar esa noche en el escondite de los Potter aprovechando que todo el mundo, muggle y magos, estarían festejando Halloween. Hacía tiempo que Peter Petigrew le había revelado que era el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius de la casa del Valle de Godric. Presa del pánico, Peter había traicionado a su mejor amigo, al cual admiraba y envidiaba. Había sido un ingrato, pues él era un insignificante chico que no sobresalía en nada, no era apuesto, ni inteligente, era una gran nada. Y aún así James Potter lo había proclamado un Merodeador más. Le había dado el puesto a él, le había dado una amistad, y con ello la popularidad y buena fortuna que rebalsaba de la copa de James lo salpicaba a Peter y este gozaba de una posición que jamás podría haber logrado por sí solo.

Millones de noches, soñaba que él era James Potter y que las chicas del colegio lo seguían a donde vaya… Pero siempre fue la sombra de los otros tres merodeadores. Quiso ser alguien, quería destacar en algo y se vio tentado por las razones incorrectas, las decisiones equivocadas… una voz enigmática lo seducía, le prometía grandezas, poder, control, fortuna… el miedo era enorme, pero la ambición y el deseo lo doblegaron. Sin saber cómo, Peter ya estaba del otro bando, pasando información.

La casa de los Potter estaba en penumbras. James estaba recostado en el sillón y Lily apoyada en el tenía a Harry en brazos dormido.

— Te amo, mi pelirroja — James hablaba con tristeza cargada en la voz. Mientras olía el cabello de Lily, que emanaba un delicioso perfume floral. Quería recordarla entera. Su perfume a jazmín, su cabello color rojo pasión, lacio y sedoso, su piel nívea, sus ojos verdes llameantes, su cuerpo perfecto, su boca hecha a su medida, la voz suave y compasiva, aquellos lugares íntimos que solo él conocía tan bien y que eran su perdición, sus besos, sus gemidos de placer, y todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenían juntos: el primer beso, la primera cita, la primera vez, el casamiento, el embarazo, el nacimiento de Harry y cada una de las mañanas que había despertado al lado de ella.

Lily lloraba en silencio, sentía que el fin se aproximaba y James también lo presentía. Si morían, lo único que quería era seguir con ellos, sea a donde sea que fueran luego de la vida. No quería que ese momento acabara nunca, quería fundirse para siempre en aquel instante, con su hijo en brazos y su esposo abrazándola, cuidándola, amándola…

—Yo te amo mucho más James — Su voz se oyó suave como una dulce melodía. Harry dormía apacible sobre el pecho de su madre y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro que hizo llenar de orgullo el pecho de James

— Soy muy feliz, Lily. Tengo lo que siempre he querido.

Lily se acercó más a su marido con sumo cuidado de no despertar al pequeño. Entonces buscó la boca de James y con la mano que tenía libre, rozó con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de su boca llena y generosa. Esos labios que la trasportaban al más allá y la hacían desear más. Entonces se aproximó a ellos y con su boca los saboreó con detenimiento, recorriéndolos enteros sin dejar un espacio sin ser besado. James que sentía los besos de ella como una poción revitalizante, profundizó el beso. La desesperación se había apoderado de ellos.

Sabían que había un espía en la orden, pero nadie sabía que habían cambiado al guardián por Peter. Jamás creyeron que el pequeño Colagusano los traicionaría.

La verja de entrada chirrió y James y Lily sabían lo que significaba, la protección había sido franqueada.

— Lily sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Huye con Harry mientras yo lo detengo.

Como una leona Lily corrió escaleras arriba dispuesta a todo por su familia. Entonces un estruendo abrió la puerta principal de par en par. James emitió varios hechizos "expelliarmus" "incarcerus" "petrificus totalus"… que fueron esquivados como si nada por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Este rio siniestramente, burlándose de aquel insignificante mago. ¿Quién se creía para atreverse a echarle esos simples hechizos a ÉL?

—Avada Kedavra — Su voz no se inmutó, no había emoción ni titubeo, ni rastro de miedo o cólera.

Un rayo verde iluminó la sala y James Potter caía sobre la alfombra de su casa sin vida. Sus resplandecientes y pícaros ojos color avellanas detrás de aquellos anteojos, jamás volverían a brillar. Su deliciosa boca nunca más volvería a sonreír para arrancar suspiros. Su voz nunca más sería oída. No era solo un mago muerto, era un mito, un ícono, un ídolo que trascendería la muerte y sería recordado por la comunidad mágica, por los tiempos de los tiempos y más.

Lily había escuchado el maleficio imperdonable, sin James, no podía seguir adelante, pero tampoco podía bajar los brazos por Harry. Lo acostó en su cuna y en menos tiempo del que pensó, el Innombrable estaba frente a ella

— Hazte a un lado — Siseó la voz de Voldemort

— No… a Harry no… Mátame a mí — Lily estaba frente a la cuna con los brazos bien abiertos y no paraba de decir que no matara a su pequeño.

— Córrete tonta… tú no tienes por qué morir.

Pero Lily no se corrió vio en aquellos ojos de serpiente las intenciones de matar. Gritó con el último aliento y la potencia de su voz desgarrada que disminuía hasta la última nota: _¡Harryyyy!_

Entonces un rayo verde impactó contra el pecho de la pelirroja quitándole el fuego de la vida y cayendo a un lado de la cuna.

Voldemort corrió a Lily de una patada haciéndola rodar lejos de la cuna.

Ahora sólo le quedaba ese pequeño intrascendente que podía significar una amenaza en el futuro. Quería exterminarlo cuanto antes, de sólo mirarlo sentía cólera, por creer que esa criaturita indefensa pueda llegar a ser digno de enfrentarse como su igual.

Lo miró fijamente y con frialdad y casi desinterés, pronunció_: Avada Kedavra_

Los rayos de su poderosa varita emergieron vibrando y sacudiendo su interior. Era un maleficio potente, lo había sentido siempre tan tenaz y algo doliente. Pero esta vez, el dolor era demasiado, el ardor, la carencia de la solidez del regocijo interno latía en su mente. Algo había pasado, la maldición asesina había revotado e impactado contra el mismo Voldermort, convirtiéndose en poco menos que un espectro. Mientras que la casa estallaba en una fuerte explosión dejándola en ruinas.

Solo había paredes derrumbadas, polvo y ladrillos… y un bebé se oía llorar con una cicatriz que surcaba su frente en forma de rayo. El oscuro cielo estrellado iluminaba el lugar. Pronto Hagrid iría en busca del pequeño en la motocicleta de Sirius Black. Mientras éste corría por su vida a través de una fría calle.

Mientras muy lejos de allí, en la mansión Longbottom, Alice y Frank, eran torturados con incesantes y despiadados Crucios emitidos por cuatro mortífagos: Bellatrix B. Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch hijo para obtener información de donde estaba su amo y señor de las tinieblas.

Esa madrugada Arthur Weasley fue a casa de los Longbottom para informarles la tragedia y el milagro ocurrido, pero lo que encontró fue otro monstruoso acto de maldad. La casa estaba abierta y parte de la pared de la entrada principal estaba totalmente desplomada. Había rastros de una lucha. Arthur mantuvo en alto su varita y entró con sigilo, pero lo que vio dentro fue mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Alice estaba inconsciente amarrada a una silla, con las ropas rasgadas, las piernas y brazos amoratadas, el pelo estaba revuelto y su cara estaba surcada por gruesas lágrimas. Por el mentón se veían rastros de haber escurrido una pasta blanca densa y espumosa. Frank emitía reiteradas convulsiones tendido en el suelo con los ojos perdidos en el infinito. Su cuerpo presentaba varios cortes y magulladuras.

El sol comenzaba a salir perezosamente y lentamente inundaba la habitación con una luz cálida que nada tenía que hacer allí. Aquella escena no debía de haber ocurrido jamás. La cólera inundó el pecho de Arthur y enseguida envió por alguien de San Mungo para que inmediatamente asistieran a sus amigos. La maldición Cruciatus había dejado marcas en ellos para toda la vida. Arthur lloró sin consuelo. Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, la gente festejaba la caída del Innombrable.

La desgracia se había cernido sobre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible? Si no hacía mucho tiempo que eran felices, alegres, rebeldes, despreocupados, desinteresados del mundo.

Hubo una época en que fueron libres e insensatos… la vida se había vuelto más oscura, pero no sabían en qué momento había dejado de ser de color de rosa. Sin duda sus vidas felices habían acontecido durante sus estadías en el colegio. Sus gloriosos años de juventud. Sus tiempos de gloria parecían muy lejanos ya...


	2. Capítulo 1 Extraño ser

Capítulo 1: Extraño Ser

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ese día. Mucho tiempo, realmente. Quizá era uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía, aunque eso suponía una enorme paradoja. A partir de ese día su vida cambió rotundamente para llenarse de alegría y amargura. Como si su vida hubiera empezado ese día, pero no, sabía que la vida había empezado antes, mucho antes, con ese fulgor gris, imborrable.

Aun estaba recostada en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. No podía hacer nada que "llamara la atención", según su madre. Eso significaba nada de cosas raras. Extrañaba no poder recibir correspondencia de sus amigas, aunque por suerte sus padres aprobaban que usara el teléfono, "métodos normales de comunicación", con el cuál podía hablar regularmente con Lily Evans y Mary Macdonald, sus dos amigas criadas en las costumbres muggles.

En verdad extrañaba no ser una cría de siete años que jugaba en el jardín o que desaparecía en aventuras con su mejor amigo, su vecino. Extrañaba esas épocas en donde era libre y las cosas no se habían vuelto complicadas. Cuando la magia era hermosa y maravillosa, el mundo era mágico y perfecto. Puras ilusiones infantiles, inocentes, sin daño alguno.

Sonrió amargamente y miró a su lechuza que, por órdenes estrictas estaba encerrada en su jaula. La pobre lechuza parda con manchas blancas de grandes ojos amarillos, llamada Atenea, la miraba atentamente y de vez en cuando emitía reclamos agudos y fuertes.

—Lo sé, no me mires así. Sabes que no puedo dejarte salir hasta que ya esté muy oscuro.

La lechuza la miró indignada y se dedicó a comer un palito largo que picoteaba con avidez, aunque claramente no se comparaba con un gusano delicioso que ella misma podía cazar.

Volvió a su ensimismamiento y recordó el día en que el director de Hogwarts había realizado una visita a su casa.

El profesor Dumbledore caminaba en dirección a la casa número 11 de Grimmauld Place, con un asunto exclusivo de Hogwarts que tratar. Le resultaba muy importante y en el fondo le divertía encargarse personalmente de notificarles la bacante en su colegio a niños y niñas de padres muggles, es decir no mágicas. Observar las caras de asombro cuando decía: sí señor su hija es una bruja. Le parecía que cada vez que lo decía, a los muggles eso les sonaba a insulto. ¡Qué seres tan convencionales y cortos de mente! ¿Cómo era posible que se rehusaran a creer en la magia cuando estaban rodeados de cuentos infantiles llenos de criaturas mágicas, hadas madrinas, brujas, duendes, gnomos, sirenas y demás? Dumbledore alejó sus pensamientos como si quisiera alejar a una mosca con su mano, entonces tocó la puerta de la casa aguardando a que la familia Hampton lo recibiera.

Una sirvienta vestida con delantal blanco sobre un uniforme gris abrió la puerta. Parecía imposible que aquellos pequeños ojos hayan alcanzado tales dimensiones, pues al ver al extraño hombre que tenia adelante, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Albus parecía divertido. Estaba parado en el porche con semblante apacible. Llevaba puesta una túnica morada y un sombrero negro muy extraño. Detrás de unos anteojos de media luna apoyados en una nariz torcida, se encontraban unos ojos azul intenso que brillaban por el sol que acaparaba todo al no haber una nube en el cielo, pero en realidad brillaban porque él disfrutaba mucho con la escena. Pero la sirvienta aun observaba en silencio las largas barbas de un castaño que se mezclaba con rebeldes canas que amenazaban con poblarlo todo de una vez.

—Soy Albus Dumbledore y el señor Thomas Hampton me espera.

— Lo anunciaré enseguida — Dijo la sirvienta con voz queda, aun asombrada por el ridículo y extraño hombre que hablaba hasta de forma extraña. Un minuto después el ama de llaves lo invitaba a entrar a la casa diciendo que el señor lo haría pasar al despacho.

Dumbledore observaba la casa con detenimiento, era muy curioso y le gustaba fijarse en los detalles. Los muggles tenían la loca manía de tenerlo todo muy limpio. El pasillo de entrada dio lugar a un amplio salón en donde había dos sillones sobre una vasta alfombra persa frente a un hogar. La sala estaba repleta de cuadros artísticos principalmente de paisajes. A la derecha de la sala había un piano de cola y a un lado una larga escalera de mármol que conducía al segundo piso. A su izquierda había tres puertas cerradas. Y al fondo un amplio ventanal que daba hacia un frondoso patio trasero repleto de plantas y flores bien cuidadas.

El señor Hampton bajaba la escalera con aires de grandeza. Claramente cuando llegó al último escalón y observó a su invitado se desilusionó. No esperaba a un hombre así. Parecía sacado de un circo o una película. No, él esperaba a un señor serio y respetable para llamarse director de un prestigioso colegio. De todas formas extendió una mano a aquel ser tan extraño, pues su estirpe implicaba ser cordial y educado aún con quienes no lo merecieran. Pero era cierto, estaba desilusionado, sin duda ese hombre le daba cierta curiosidad, cierto miedo por llamarlo de alguna forma.

—Mucho gusto señor Hampton, yo soy Albus Dumbledore director del colegio Hogwarts

— Un gusto señor. He recibido su carta la semana pasada. Acompáñeme a mi despacho para conversar mejor.

Katherine había estado escondida en un armario oculto tras la escalera, y había observado al extraño personaje llena de curiosidad y excitada alegría. Apenas tenía abierta la pequeña puerta y cuando los dos hombres daban la vuelta para dirigirse al despacho, el extraño ser posó sus hermosos ojos azules en la niña oculta y le guiñó un ojo.

Katherine se sobresaltó y cayó empujando la puerta y como todo su peso se apoyó en ésta, quedó tendida en el suelo de la sala.

—Kat, niña. Te he dicho mil veces que no espíes en los rincones. Es de mala educación — La voz de su padre resonó en la sala con tono autoritario. Aunque tenía un dejo de indiferencia, su voz fue potente.

— Lo siento, señor — Pero Katherine no lo sentía, aún sonreía y miraba con sus grandes ojos verdosos al invitado. Estaba maravillada.

— Ve a ayudar a tu madre.

— En realidad, señor Hampton sería bueno que la niña nos acompañase en la charla al igual que su esposa, claro.

Thomas había mirado con extrañeza a su interlocutor. Si antes lo miraba con asombro y miedo ahora lo veía con otros ojos. ¿Cómo podía una mujer y una niña de apenas 11 años discutir de asuntos de hombres? Pero no quiso diferir con el invitado y aceptó. Cuanto antes terminara con aquello mejor. Algo le decía que sus sospechas eran correctas: aquel hombre no era normal… era _diferente _como su hija.

Kat ya estaba dirigiéndose al despacho y les abría la puerta para dejarlos pasar. La señora Victoria Hampton se había unido tras la petición de Dumbledore y fue llamada enseguida por el ama de llaves.

Todos se acomodaron en el despacho, un salón rectangular revestido en madera, presidido por un amplio escritorio y cómodas butacas de terciopelo azul oscuro. Unos amplios ventanales se alzaban en las paredes con gruesas cortinas haciendo juego con los cómodos asientos.

Los dos señores de la casa se hallaban del otro lado del escritorio y la niña estaba mal sentada en un alejado sillón de dos cuerpos apoyado sobre una de las paredes laterales.

La frialdad con la que trataban a la niña era evidente, casi ni reparaban en ella. Y la pequeña solo tenía ojos para él. Albus le dedicó una amable sonrisa y supo, cuando ella le devolvió el gesto llena de felicidad, que la niña sabía perfectamente quien era él. A continuación Dumbledore habló con voz enérgica y explicó que era director de un colegio muy prestigioso en el mundo entero y que allí esperaba encontrar a su única hija estudiando y formándose en el destino que le había sido concedido. Thomas miró dos veces a aquel extraño hombre. Sus palabras y su determinación cambiaron la percepción que tenía de él. Aquel hombre no era ningún indigno, ningún tonto hasta parecía más alto y fuerte de lo que antes le había parecido.

Explicó varias cosas y luego de una pausa, hecha adrede para causar más suspenso y emoción, dijo el verdadero motivo que se escondía en sus palabras de grandeza.

—Su hija es una bruja y mi colegio es de magia y hechicería. Allí desarrollaría al máximo su capacidad.

El miedo y la incertidumbre se plantó en el semblante de la señora que tragó amargamente para luego hablar con una voz que no parecía suya.

— Eso explica las cosas… _raras_… que hace Katherine

El desagrado en la voz de Victoria no pasó desapercibida por el profesor, incluso la forma en que dijo "raras" era insultante.

— He venido personalmente a explicarles todo, pues en su familia o parentesco directo no hay ningún mago ni bruja.

Dumbledore notó que ninguno de los dos padres estaba contento con la noticia, más bien parecían asustados. No era fácil aceptar que su única hija era _diferente_. Pero esa diferencia para ellos les implicaba una deshonra, una anormalidad indigna de un Hampton.

Aquello no sería tarea fácil. Ya se había topado con gente necia y con mentes muy cerradas y se habían negado a aceptar que sus hijos eran "raros". Pero veía en esa niña demasiada esperanza y una felicidad en ese nuevo destino, que no podía negárselos. Debía convencer a sus padres de que aceptaran enviarla a Hogwarts. Entonces recurrió a métodos pocos ortodoxos alegando que las mejores familias de Londres, las más ricas, poderosas e influyentes, tenían hijos e hijas estudiando en su castillo y que todos mantenían el secreto puesto que el mundo mágico debía mantenerse en el anonimato.

A la señora Hampton no le gustaba ni un ápice que su hija hiciera magia o "cosas raras" como le había llamado, pero la idea de pertenecer al mismo status social que el resto le había parecido atractivo.

Mientras los padres conversaban entre ellos, Albus observaba a Kat que se sentaba con las piernas separadas y jugaba con una hoja de papel que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su pequeño short blanco que estaba sucio de pasto y tierra. Había formado un pequeño avión y lo hacía volar por toda la sala animándolo.

— Cuéntame Katherine… ¿Hace cuánto comenzaste a hacer magia?

— Cuando tenía 5 años, señor.

— Veo que has aprendido a manejarla bastante bien

— Sí, mi amigo me ha enseñado… él también es — La niña hizo una pausa y cambió su expresión indicando el grado de preocupación que tenía aquel tema — Señor, ¿él irá a su colegio, verdad? — Kat se había puesto seria y formuló la pregunta con miedo a una negativa.

— Creo, que hablas de tu vecino. Pues sí, él tiene una bacante desde que nació, como sabrás toda su familia es de brujas y magos. — Kat parecía aliviada y asintió. Su madre había escuchado aquello y su mirada era de profunda desaprobación.

El señor Hampton había indicado a Dumbledore que se uniera a él para terminar con el asunto. Mientras la madre se acercaba a su hija y en voz baja le decía:

— Kat, por favor siéntate como una niña. ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no eres un niño! Pero mira cómo has dejado tu blusa y ¿donde está la falda que te había ordenado que te pongas? Espero que en ese colegio les enseñen modales. Deja ya de juntarte con ese niño o acabaras hecha un varón.

Katherine parecía disfrutar haciéndola enojar a su madre. Desde niña era una rebelde y siempre había hecho lo que quería, puesto que sus padres prácticamente no le ponían atención excepto en aquellos momentos que acudían visita a la casa. Desde que se habían mudado allí, la niña parecía haber trabado una fuerte amistad con el vecino, aquel niño llamado Sirius Black.

Sus padres habían aceptado que el 1º de Septiembre su hija tomara el expreso de Hogwarts y se comprometían a mandarla al colegio hasta completar su séptimo año. Dumbledore les había explicado que la asistencia durante el año escolar era permanente, pero que Kat debía regresar a casa en las vacaciones de verano y durante las fiestas. Y que cuando esté de visita y sea menor de edad, no podría realizar magia, de lo contrario podía ser penalizada o expulsada del colegio. Aquello pareció tranquilizar a ambos padres.

Su lechuza volvió a ulular y ella salió de aquel sueño embriagador. Se incorporó y se sentó en su cama. Frente a ella había un ventanal que daba hacia la casa número 12. Miró con atención la casa de sus vecinos y miró sin disimulo hacia el cuarto que daba contra su ventana. El cuarto de su "mejor amigo". _Maldito_. Masculló entre dientes.

¿Cómo es que dos mejores amigos, casi como dos hermanos, se habían vuelto indiferentes? ¿Cuándo dejaron de hablarse?

Al otro día era su cumpleaños, sus diecisiete gloriosos años habían llegado y estaba próxima a cursar su último año de Hogwarts. Debía de estar feliz de estar en sus vacaciones de verano, en casa. Debía sentirse excitada de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, debía esperar ansiosa las doce de la noche para realizar su primer hechizo fuera del colegio. Emocionada por realizar una gran fiesta de cumpleaños por la noche. Pero nada de todo eso le importaba. A decir verdad estaba melancólica. Las estrictas ordenes de sus padres de que no hiciera nada raro, nada en absoluto si era mejor, la obligaba a estar encerrada en su cuarto y el aburrimiento la empujaba a ponerse sentimental y añorar el pasado.

Se acercó con una silla a la ventana y apoyó sus brazos en el alfeizar recargando su cabeza en ellos. Y pensar que hasta hace tres años atrás mantenía esa ventana cerrada para que él, no la espiase. Pero ahora era inútil. Sirius ya no vivía con sus padres. Ya no era su vecino, su amigo, su cómplice de aventuras. Ya no era nada.

¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Entonces recordó cuando lo conoció.

Ella aún tenía siete años y él ya había cumplido los ocho. Hacía un mes que se había mudado a Grimmauld Place. En ese entonces en el barrio había muy pocas casas y la mayoría de ellas tenían amplios jardines y en la vereda de enfrente aún no había ninguna plaza, como la había ahora, sino un baldío abandonado lleno de árboles y plantas crecidas salvajemente sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Allí se escabullían a jugar trepando a los árboles y columpiándose con una precaria hamaca que pendía de un fuerte árbol que estaba doblado hacia un costado. Recordó que se hicieron realmente amigos, cuando Sirius descubrió su secreto. Él iba caminando por allí con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones azules, confeccionados por un experto sastre, y pateaba piedras con aire distraído y despreocupado. Entonces se acercó donde estaba Katherine quien se hallaba arrodillada en la tierra jugando con un sapo. Se veía muy tierna con su vestido de niña con moños de raso blanco. Pero dos niños escondidos cerca de allí también la observaban. Katherine acariciaba al gran sapo y este croaba amigablemente. Ella lo tomó con sus pequeñas manos y el sapo comenzó a cambiar de color. Pasó de un rojo intenso a un blanco pálido, de un rosa chillón a un azul eléctrico. Lo hizo danzar al igual que unas hojas caídas del paraíso que le daba sombra. Las hojas subían y bajaban. Ella las guiaba con su dedo índice y sonreía a gusto. Pero los niños, mucho mayores que ella, se presentaron ante sus ojos haciéndola dar un brinco hasta ponerse de pie del susto. El sapo desapareció saltando volviéndose a su color original y las hojas cayeron abruptamente.

— Eres un fenómeno niña

— Ya dije que era un bicho raro. Una loca

Katherine asustada no supo qué hacer y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El chico más alto le lanzó una piedra que le pegó en el brazo y ella ahogó un grito de dolor. Entonces la empezaron a correr pero ella ya había salido corriendo y por el miedo había tropezado con unas grandes raíces de un árbol que sobresalían de la tierra y había dado de bruces contra el duro suelo. Su rodilla se había raspado con una piedra que mostraba un filo saliente, y poco a poco por su pierna derecha caía un hilo de sangre. Entonces Sirius la ayudó a levantarse ofreciéndole su mano. Aquel niño de una belleza impresionante, abrumadora y hasta casi irreal, parecía salido de uno de sus cuentos preferidos. Desde el suelo parecía que él era enorme, inalcanzable. Era un extraño, otro extraño ser, pero ella supo al instante que con él se sentiría segura… siempre.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó con su vocecita infantil. Ella sólo asintió. — Quédate aquí.

Sirius se dio vuelta y enfrentó a esos dos brabucones. Les tiró piedras y al ver que los dos chicos atinaban a pegarle, Sirius había provocado con una sola mirada que se desprendieran las gruesas raíces de los arboles obligándolos a retroceder un poco. Las raíces se movían como serpientes y los chicos pensaron que realmente lo eran y salieron corriendo gritando como dos niñitas asustadas.

— Gracias. Yo soy Katherine Hampton, vivo en el 11.

— Sirius Black — El niño le había extendido la mano en un cordial saludo, pero ella lo abrazó súbitamente. Sirius recibió el abrazo sorprendido. Ni su madre lo había abrazado nunca de aquella forma con tanto afecto y gratitud.

Él era más alto que ella, su cabello negro azulado lo llevaba desparejo y caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un gris plata cautivador. Su sonrisa se perfilaba en la que se convertiría en sus años de Don Juan: una sonrisa pecaminosa de medio lado que marcaba unos perfectos hoyuelos cerca de las comisuras de sus carnosos labios.

— Me salvaste de esos gorilas. No sé por qué me atacaron. Yo no les había hecho nada

— Es que eres una bruja, Katie y ellos unos tontos muggles.

Katherine rió ante aquella extraña palabra, por alguna razón le causaba gracia.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó curiosa

— Tú tienes magia adentro, eres especial y ellos, son gente sin magia, muggles, simples y corrientes.

Ella volvió a reír con su risita risueña y él la miraba embelesado y también rió. Por alguna extraña razón aquella niña inocente y pura lo hacía feliz y alegre. Ella le tomó la mano y le pidió que la llevase a su casa pues su rodilla le ardía y la tierra que tenía en la herida no ayudaba mucho.

Caminaron tres pasos de la mano pero como ella rengueaba, él la cargo en su espalda hasta llevarla a salvo a su hogar.

—Eres mi salvador. Un héroe. Me encantó cómo los echaste. ¿Viste cómo corrían y gritaban? — Ambos rieron en complicidad y siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que ella volvió a interrumpirlo. — Oye Siri… ¿Me puedes enseñar la magia?

— Claro, pero ahora no podemos hacer grandes cosas. A veces la magia se me sale… pero cuando tengamos 11 años podremos ir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Allí sí que aprenderemos magia de verdad. Kathita ¿puedes aflojar tus brazos?, me estas ahorcando.

— ¿_Kathita_? — Ella volvió a reír tiernamente y relajó sus brazos para que su nuevo amigo pudiera respirar.

En el trayecto él le siguió contando del mundo mágico y prometió que al día siguiente comenzaran sus pequeñas clases. Y éstas siguieron al otro día, a la semana, durante el mes y todos los días hasta que cumplieron los 11 años.

Durante esos años de amistad, ambos amigos difícilmente se separaban. Él odiaba volver a su casa y siempre le pedía a Kat que se quedara un rato más con él arriba de un árbol, o en la piscina, o en donde sea que se hallaran. A veces dormían juntos, cuando eventualmente Sirius recibía una golpiza, entonces fingía encerrarse en su cuarto y luego bien tarde a la noche, se escabullía por la ventana y pasaba por el pequeño seto que dividía las dos casas y se introducía en el cuarto de su Kathita. Ella le dejaba la ventana abierta, pues sabía cuando Sirius se iba a presentar en su cama. Dormían tomados de las manos o abrazados, dependiendo siempre de la intensidad del castigo. Una sola vez lo había oído sollozar a su lado. Ella solo se limitaba a cantarle bien bajito a su oído y él se abrazaba con más intensidad hacia ella.

Él nunca hablaba de lo infeliz que era en su casa, pero ella lo sabía. Entre ellos no hacía falta hablar con palabras, solo con miradas se entendían. Él también sabía que los Hampton no la querían como unos padres normales debían querer a una hija y era obvio que se lamentaban que fuera bruja.

Cuando ella conoció a Walburga Black supo que su madre era un poroto diminuto al lado de esa vieja bruja malhumorada y amargada. A ella le recordó enseguida a la bruja mala de la bella durmiente, era hermosa pero de esas bellezas siniestras. Y entonces estaba el entrometido de Regulus. Él se trataba de colar en todos sus planes pero cuando supo que Katherine era hija de muggles discutió fuertemente con Sirius. Desde ese día los dos hermanos dejaron de hablarse y aunque Kat no entendía muy bien, sabía que Regulus aun los espiaba. Era como si no se decidía si unirse al grupo u odiarlos.

Con el pasar de los años, Kat entendió que Regulus había optado por odiarlos incluso le hacía la vida imposible a Sirius acusándolo con su madre. Luego de irle con el chisme a Walburga diciendo que su hermano mayor estaba con la sangre sucia jugando, a Sirius se le hacía cada vez más difícil ver a su amiga, pero nunca dejaba de verla.

Los padres de ella, ausentes y despreocupados por la vida de su hija, no le decían nada de aquella extraña amistad con el vecino. Solo les importaba que no hiciera magia, "cosas raras", delante de sus amigos, parientes, vecinos y todo tipo de gente normal. Katherine prometía portarse bien con solo que la dejen jugar con Sirius. Victoria había visto en varias ocasiones a los señores Black y estos le causaban escalofríos. Pero aquel niño, de profundos ojos grises y una sonrisa que lo arreglaba todo, no parecía hijo de aquellos seres espantosos. Al contrario, cuando Sirius iba a la casa se mostraba educado, galante y juicioso. Ejercía cierta fascinación y tenía un aura carismática que inundaba todo el ambiente. Pero sabía que su delicada princesa era una niña que se la pasaba jugando juegos de niños, que no le importaba ensuciarse y que prefería pantalones a faldas. Y sabia que de eso, aquel niño cautivador tenía la culpa.

Cuando Katherine realizaba magia, sin querer, delante de sus padres, éstos se ponían frenéticos e incómodos y se enojaban con la niña obligándola a encerrarse a cuarto.

Cuando estaba próxima a cumplir sus siete años, su padre la había inscripto en un colegio privado para señoritas, para comenzar sus estudios primarios. Pero a decir verdad, tenía miedo que descubrieran que su hija era una anormal. No podía soportar semejante humillación y decidieron que sería mejor imponerle un tutor en la casa. Y así fue como la llenaron de actividades, todas las asignaturas que se impartían en colegios muggles, idiomas principalmente francés y alemán, piano, danzas y pintura. Sus padres querían volverla lo más normal posible como si eso hiciera que se le quite la magia. A veces ignoraban la excentricidad de su pequeña y hacían de cuenta que era una niña común y corriente y que el explotar de vidrios, apagar y prender las luces de la nada, hacer florecer las plantas a una velocidad imposible, cambiar el color del pelaje del gato, y millones de hechos inexplicables y poco comunes; como enloquecer a la sirvienta moviendo los objetos que ella ponía en un lugar y al segundo aparecían en otro.

Pero todo cambió cuando cumplió once años. Sí, el colegio los había cambiado aunque ambos esperaban ansiosos poder empezar sus estudios, no sabían que allí se terminaría su amistad.

Katherine suspiró y cambió su posición, sus brazos comenzaban a adormecerse. Todo aquello parecía muy lejano ya.

Se levantó y vagó por su cuarto. Miró varias veces por la ventana, quizá tenía alguna esperanza de que apareciera. Se desvistió aun con las cortinas descorridas, deseando que él la mirase como antaño. Pero eso ya no ocurriría. Se quitó lentamente la ropa para irse a bañar. Al otro día le esperaba un día agitado: su aburrida fiesta de cumpleaños y todos sus parientes muggles.

Daría lo que fuera por pasar aquel día con sus amigas, con él. _Sirius_. Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo allí nuevamente.

Aquel extraño ser se había convertido rápidamente en alguien conocido, pero demasiado rápido se había vuelto un extraño otra vez.

_¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Me extrañará? ¿Recordará que mañana es mi cumpleaños?_ Katherine suspiró, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en alguien que seguramente ni se acordaba ni como se llamaba, ni de qué color eran sus ojos.


	3. Capítulo 2 Canuto quiere algo más

Capítulo 2: Canuto quiere algo más

Estaba anocheciendo y la mansión de los Potter de la calle Laburnum Gardens comenzaba a iluminarse. Hacía un calor insoportable en Londres y en el barrio de Clapham parecía aún más sofocante. James y Sirius aún estaban en la piscina nadando, sin intenciones de abandonar el cometido.

Dorea y Charlus Potter, los padres de James, salían al jardín. Estaban vestidos de gala, seguramente asistirían a una de esas tantas invitaciones a cenas y eventos de la comunidad mágica.

Los señores Potter estaban retirados desde hacía unos años, ya que eran muy mayores y además tenían el dinero suficiente para vivir tranquilamente sin hacer nada. Aun así Dorea en sus placidas tardes, se dedicaba a escribir cuentos infantiles y relatos cortos, mientras Charlus disfrutaba jugar al golf con sus amigos muggles o presenciar cada partido de los Puddlemere United, su equipo de Quidditch favorito. Jamás se había perdido un clásico enfrentamiento de su equipo con las Arpías de Holyhead.

Hacía un año ya que Sirius se había presentado en la puerta de la casa de los Potter con su baúl lleno de sus pertenencias y una cuantiosa bolsa de galeones que su tío Alphard le había dado.

Desde ese día Sirius Black había pasado a ser, tanto para Dorea como para Charlus: Sirius Potter. Era un hijo más y lo querían como si fuera realmente un hermano de James.

El matrimonio había pasado muchos años tratando de concebir un hijo y después de haberlo probado todo, incluso ir a unas tribus de magos ancestrales del oeste de Australia y beber pociones de fertilidad y usar collares de virilidad, James milagrosamente estaba en camino.

Y ese verano de 1976 lo habían acogido y desde entonces Dorea se preocupaba por él tanto como por su Jamie.

— Par de sinvergüenzas, salúdennos que nos vamos. Muéstrenle respeto a su madre —Dijo Charlus riendo jovialmente mientras les arrojaba una pelota revestida de cuero, esas muggles que se usaban para jugar un deporte conocido. Ese hombre nunca hablaba en serio.

— Oh por favor Charlus déjalos que nos mojarán — Dijo Dorea tirando del brazo de su marido para devolverlo a su lado sobre el camino de piedras. — Adiós niños, pórtense bien, les deje comida en la mesada. Cuídense. No se queden mucho tiempo más en la piscina o el rocío de la noche los acabará enfermando.

— Ya váyanse… mamá estaremos bien — Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aquella mujer los sobreprotegía demasiado pero su gesto de hastío era más bien tierno, sabía que su madre siempre quiso un hijo y él quería que se sintiera orgullosa.

— Sí, vayan tranquilos y diviértanse.

— Ustedes lo mismo y nada de traer chicas a la casa— Dijo Charlus guiñándoles un ojo.

James y Sirius pusieron cara de santos, de ángeles incapaces de hacer algo malo. Los señores Potter se iban riendo de aquel par de pillos.

Ambos amigos siguieron jugando en el agua, parecían dos críos pequeños, es que aquellos dos nunca iban a crecer.

— ¿Qué haremos en esta noche libre Canuto? — Dijo James mientras Sirius le daba respiro entre aquella pelea.

— No sé, por el momento comamos… me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Comieron como siempre lo hacían: como si mañana no hubiera más comida en toda la faz de la tierra. James dio un buen sorbo a su cerveza de manteca y emitió un sonoro eructo, al cual Sirius no dejo atrás y emitió otro más fuerte. Ambos se reían como tontos, es que cualquier cosa los divertía. Tras un par de bocados más, Sirius puso esa expresión ceñuda sobre su frente.

— Cornamenta es hora de crecer. Debemos hacer otras cosas. No sé, siempre es lo mismo. ¿Te das cuentas que este será nuestro último año…? ¡Mierda! — James le había pegado en la cabeza y a Sirius se le había caído el vaso derramando todo el liquido - Pero si eres estúpido James… no corras te voy a agarrar y sabrás lo que es bueno.

— Lo siento Hocicos debía pegarte es que te pusiste serio y hablaste como adulto — Decía James mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa con Sirius detrás. Pudo zafarse y correr escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto.

— Espera Canuto… espera, mira — James le indicaba algo a través de la ventana pero Sirius sin hacerle caso, lo estaba agarrando de las piernas y lo había tumbado al piso — Enfermo que te digo que esperes… la vecina se está desvistiendo.

Como un rayo ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a espiarla. Cuando llegaba la mejor parte, la chica había corrido las cortinas.

— ¡Qué mierda! Justo cuando se sacaba el corpiño — Dijo Canuto aullando como perro mientras se sentaba en la cama de James antes de que éste le pegara una piña en el brazo.

— Parecemos dos patéticos necesitados… queriendo ver un desnudo cuando las chicas hacen cola para acostarse con nosotros.

— Hacen cola para tener sexo conmigo… no me jodas Cornamenta si te pasas todo el año detrás de la pelirroja esa…

— El año pasado estuve con tres mientras trataba de conquistar a Evans — Se defendió James algo ofendido.

— Por favor eso es lo mismo que cero comparado con quinto que no dejabas una libre.

— No, no te olvides que Carol vale por 5… ¡Por Merlín, qué mujer! — Dijo James embobado recordando alguna cosa que seguramente no sería digno de mencionar.

— ¿Mujer? No me hagas reír, si era una niña aun… bueno si con grandes pulmones

— A ver y tú Canuto tampoco puedes hablar mucho… si mal no recuerdo pasaste el resto de las vacaciones en pura abstinencia

— Si pero después arranqué toda falda que pasaba por mi lado.

— Bueno ya… pequeño ombligo del mundo… ¿Qué hacemos esta noche? ¿Fiesta en casa o salimos?

— Salimos — Sentenció Canuto y se levantó yéndose a su cuarto para bañarse. James antes de ponerse en marcha, le escribió a Lunático para comentarle que esa noche saldrían al "Submarino amarillo", un bar que estaba entre la casa de los Potter y la de Remus que solían frecuentar.

James y Sirius hicieron sus pertinentes rituales, podría decirse que eran los dos únicos hombres en el mundo mágico que tardaban tanto en emperifollarse. Si era posible, ambos se arreglaban para ponerse más guapos de lo que eran ya.

Sirius se había puesto una camisa blanca mangas cortas, abotonada hasta el pecho y unos jeans cortados arriba de las rodillas de color celeste claro con unas zapatillas de lona blanca. Se había puesto perfume, siempre usaba el mismo: una mezcla entre agua marina y madera que hacia enloquecer a las chicas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto apenas por debajo del mentón.

Entró a su cuarto se acercó al equipo de música y puso el disco "Black & Blue" de los Rolling Stone, su banda de rock favorita. Puso el aparato al volumen máximo y pasó directo a un tema que lo encendía: "Memory Motel". Se tiró en la cama y fingía tocar la guitarra al ritmo que Mick Jagger tocaba el piano. Se sentó en el borde de la cama agarró un cigarrillo de la mesita de luz y lo encendió dando una bocanada de humo. Cerró sus ojos mientras cantaba la canción y largaba bocanadas cada vez que calaba su cigarro hasta consumirlo. Eran las doce de la noche y alguien pensaba en él. Y él pensaba en alguien.

James ya listo, con su remera negra algo ajustada al cuerpo, sus pantalones jeans azul oscuros doblados hacia afuera y zapatillas negras, miraba a su hermano. Tenía una rara expresión en su rostro a pesar de llevar los ojos cerrados se notaba que ese tema significaba mucho más que fanatismo. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que el tema terminó y Sirius apagó el estéreo con su varita al verlo ahí parado en el umbral.

— ¡Qué tema de la puta madre!

— Te pones loco con Jagger… pero esta vez… pensabas en alguien más — No era una pregunta más bien una afirmación — Ella tenía mente propia y la usaba bien — Cantó James

— No jodas y por favor, no vuelvas a cantar en tu vida… vamos.

Ambos entraron al garaje para sacar la motocicleta que le había obsequiado Charlus a Sirius en la navidad pasada, al enterarse de la gran afición que tenía el muchacho por ese trasporte muggle. Una hora más tarde, Remus estaba sentado en el borde de la calle de enfrente al bar. Estacionaron la moto en el aparcamiento del lugar mientras discutían sin sentido.

— Son la cita que más se hicieron esperar en mi corta vida — Remus saludó golpeando las manos de sus amigos.

— Ya sabes Sirius no puede contra su vanidad… tuve que sacarlo del espejo porque quería pegarle al reflejo por ser más lindo que él.

— Mira si eres estúpido… si fuiste tú quien tardaba en arreglarse

— Sí, claro… y a ti Canuto se te ocurrió poner los Stones… sabes Lunático nuestro perro está sentimental.

— No empiecen… ¿Canuto con sentimientos? ¿Qué sigue ahora, Peter con novia?

— Hablando de la rata… ¿Recibiste noticias suyas? — Preguntó Sirius mirando a un grupo de chicas que entraban al Submarino Amarillo y les echaban los ojos encima casi comiéndolos con la mirada.

— Sí, sigue en Escocia de vacaciones — Dijo Remus, mirando también a las chicas

Acto seguido los tres merodeadores entraron al lugar. Se dirigieron a la barra y tomaron unas bebidas amargas mientras recorrían con sus ojos el lugar. Aquellas cervezas eran horribles no se comparaban en nada con las bebidas alcohólicas mágicas: Ron de grosellas, vino de elfo, whisky de fuego, hidromiel…

De todas formas a Sirius le hacía bien sentir ese amargor en la boca, era de alguna extraña manera reconfortante.

En aquel lugar se escuchaba las mejores canciones del momento principalmente de los Beatles, por lo que James y Remus amaban ir allí a pesar de ser frecuentado por muggles.

— No veo la diferencia entre una bruja y una muggle. Cuando alguien la encuentre que me avise — Dijo Sirius yéndose detrás de una rubia de curvas peligrosas.

— No tiene arreglo ese perro. Y tú que cuentas lunático… ¿vamos por aquellas morochas?

Unas chicas con pantaloncitos muy cortos, blusas holgadas y chalecos coloridos, se hallaban en un rincón conversando y echándole miradas pecaminosas a los dos merodeadores. Eran de esas hippies con el emblema _"haz el amor, no la guerra"._

— Prefiero quedarme… ve tú si quieres.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Ah sí… pronto será luna llena ¿Verdad?

— Si… ya sabes me pongo… me hierve la sangre. — Sentenció Remus como para nombrar lo menos.

— Juzgando a esas morochas… les gusta el masoquismo y la agresividad… yo creo que quieren que las muerdas.

Ambos amigos rieron y fueron a probar suerte con esas dos mujeres de miradas injuriosas, penetrantes.

La noche iba tranquila. Sirius sufrió dos cachetazos de la rubia despampanante cuando este intentaba persuadirla de que lo besara. James y Remus bailaban con aquellas dos que lo comían con las miradas. Mientras Canuto bebía y bebía, y conversaba animadamente con la chica que atendía detrás de la barra. Se despidió galantemente, no sin antes saber a qué hora salía de trabajar de allí y se fue al baño. En el transcurso del camino, un chico lo empujó y provocó que se tirara encima el contenido de su bebida. Ese había sido un terrible error. Sirius estaba bastante tocado de la cabeza esa noche y aunque nadie lo hubiera molestado, él seguramente hubiera buscado una excusa para pelearse con alguien. Enseguida Sirius sacó al perro peligroso y violento que llevaba adentro. En menos de lo que alguien podría imaginarse la pelea ya se había desatado. Sirius le pegaba derechazos con sus puños cerrados y aunque el alcohol hacía rato que venía haciendo efecto en su cerebro, sus golpes eran bien dirigidos aunque se tambaleaba un poco. Sirius tenía el labio inferior partido y le sangraba débilmente. El chico tenía el ojo inflamado y un corte en la ceja derecha donde la sangre le brotaba, fue entonces cuando los amigos del muchacho se unieron a la pelea. Canuto estaba en desventaja pero aun así evitaba golpes y propinaba a todo aquel que se le acercara. Quizá algunos hechizos no pronunciados le ayudaron un poco, aunque él no lo confesaría jamás. Sirius descargaba toda su furia acumulada. La pelea se había vuelto salvaje, botellas rotas, mesas y sillas caídas.

Cuando James y Remus se unieron a la pelea, un guardia de seguridad ya los había empezado a sacar del Submarino Amarillo.

Para evitar más problemas, Remus y James agarraron a Sirius de los brazos y lo arrastraron contra su voluntad lejos de allí

— Déjenme que lo cague a palos a ese imbécil

— Canuto… hey Canuto… basta — Le decía casi gritando James para que le prestase atención y volviera a la realidad. James tenía un golpe en las costillas que le estaba doliendo bastante.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Enloqueciste… ¿Otra vez volviste a drogarte? — Le preguntaba Remus haciéndolo que lo mirase a los ojos miel que lo escudriñaban con enojo. Sirius se soltó de sus amigos, masculló un -_váyanse a la mierda_- y se alejó caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Los otros dos lo siguieron. Remus que tenía la nariz rota, sacó su varita y apuntándose dijo en voz baja — _Episkey_

— Canuto… ya… ¿Qué te pasa?

— Si ya perro que ganas de pelear por pelear

— Una mierda me pasa…. No me pasa nada. ¿No puedo ser inocente una vez?

— No — Dijeron a la vez James y Lunático. Sirius los miró enojado pero enseguida profirió una sonora carcajada haciendo olvidar todo. Se rieron y se aflojó la tensión del ambiente. Se fueron los tres en la motocicleta hasta algún lugar apartado en donde Lunático podría desaparecerse, ya que había ganado la mayoría de edad y el permiso para hacerlo. Durante el curso de sexto pasado, los tres habían aprobado el examen de aparición.

Estaba amaneciendo y James y Sirius iban en viaje al barrio Clapham sintiendo la brisa fría de la mañana en sus caras. Los efectos del alcohol se habían terminado después de la brusca pelea y aquel viaje por la carretera era revitalizante. Cuando llegaron a la casa y guardaron la moto, se escabulleron sin hacer el menor ruido. Fueron al cuarto de Sirius que era el más lejano al cuarto de los señores Potter. James se sacó la remera y Canuto le curó la herida que tenía en las costillas. Después se reparó su propio labio y la mano izquierda, que al haber colisionado contra una pared se había quebrado el meñique en vez de estrellarse contra la cara de unos de esos tipos.

— Mira hermano, cada vez que dices no me pasa una mierda, seguro que te pasan todas las mierdas que quieras, pero no nada. Así que habla

— No me pasa nada… Por Merlín… ¿Cuando le pasa algo al gran Sirius?

— Que te ames a vos mismo es señal suficiente para saber que estás mal de la cabeza. Hoy en la cena querías ser un adulto así que ahora, compórtate como tal.

— Está bien solo para mostrar que soy el mejor ejemplo — Dijo Canuto dándose importancia. Tomó aire e hizo una mueca porque sabía que una vez que lo dijera sonaría ridículo: — En pocas palabras quiero algo más.

Se sentó en su cama, apoyó los brazos en sus piernas y mirando hacia el suelo siguió hablando:

— Se termina. El colegio se termina, James… ¿Qué hemos hechos? Debemos pasar a la historia… hay que hacer algo que vaya más allá de todo…

— Hemos enloquecido a Filch, Quejicus se llevó el susto de su vida al ver al lobito, casi lo mata… hemos alcanzado el record en castigos, somos animagos, construimos un mapa de Hogwarts que trasciende la magia, hacemos lo que queremos en ese castillo, los elfos nos dan comida a cualquier hora, las chicas hacen cola para salir con nosotros, hacemos fiestas clandestinas en la sala común, hacemos bromas a los de Slytherin, Slughorn tiembla cuando nos ve, inventamos nuestras propias bromas, hechizos, chascos, pociones … ¿Qué no hemos hecho Hocicos?

— No sé Cornamenta. Pero ¿No sientes que… nos hace falta algo? Estoy harto de siempre lo mismo — Dijo suspirando y echándose hacia atrás en la cama - La popularidad no es nada amistosa - Dijo con voz dramática. A Sirius siempre le había caído perfectamente el drama y la tragedia, seguramente hubiese sido un gran actor. - Todas esas locas peleándose para dormir en nuestras camas… me aburren.

— A ti es al que le hace falta algo Canuto, sólo a ti… ¿Y sabes qué es?… enamorarte

— Por favor, no jodas con esas babosadas… hablo en serio.

— Yo también. No entiendes lo que yo siento cuando pienso en Lily. Ella me llena... no siento necesidad de nada más.

— Dios, James, Evans ni siquiera te mira. Sé realista de una vez y entiende que no. Enamorarse para no recibir nada a cambio. No gracias. Demasiado cruel sin sentido para mí. — James pareció pensarlo un poco. Su amigo no se equivocaba, después de todo estaba hasta las manos por la pelirroja pero no había tenido nada de suerte. Más dolor que otra cosa. Pero no, no debía desmoralizarse. Evans sería suya algún día. Así que recordó el hilo de la conversación y la llevó a donde debía ir.

— Siempre haces lo que nadie espera que hagas… ninguna chica ha logrado enamorarte. Si te buscas una novia, yo juro conseguir a la pelirroja antes de que termine séptimo. Remus, bueno, sabes que él nunca ha tenido novia por su pequeño problema peludo, pero aceptará el reto y Peter… Peter no se quedará atrás es un merodeador más, hará lo imposible. Así que ya tienes el apoyo del consejo merodeador.

— Estás loco James… novias es precisamente lo último que necesitamos. No vas a desafiarme.

— Tú lo dices porque sabes que hasta Colagusano duraría más tiempo de novio que tú. Eres un cobarde, un marica… Está bien Canuto déjalo así, no puedes contra una chica, no puedes tener una relación seria.

Sirius lo miró y James supo por esa mirada que lo había atrapado. Había caído en sus redes y aceptaría el desafío.

— Mierda… James, sabes que no aguanto que me hagas esas cosas.

— Lo sé… y por eso sé que aceptarás el reto. Ahora dime quién puede ser la afortunada que aguante al insoportable de Canuto.

— Por favor, Cornamenta, todas quieren ser mi novia.

— Pero ahí está el punto: debe ser un desafío, ¿o crees que te dejaré tener a una cualquiera de novia para traerla a casa con nuestros padres? No. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a ser el único tarado tratando de conquistar a Evans? No, no… te buscas una difícil.

— Hermano, ya es tarde y no dormir te está afectando… — Pero James no lo escuchaba.

— ¡Claro! Una de esas amigas de Lily, Merlín que grupo más difícil… excepto por Alice.

— Sí, Alice es lo más pero sólo porque está en el equipo y es novia de Frank. Mierda este año él no estará en el colegio — Dijo Sirius recordando que, como Frank Longbottom era un año mayor a ellos, ya estaría recibido y empezando el curso de Auror.

— O podría ser una de esas santitas de Ravenclaw de quinto.

— No seas malo Cornamenta, no hay una linda entre todas esas— Dijo asqueando el gesto.

— Es verdad, no puedo ser tan malo. Bueno, volvamos a las antihombres amigas de Lily.

— No son antihombres, que yo sepa, Abbott y Hampton han salido con varios del colegio, igual que tu Evans.

— Abbott no está mal, pero realmente no la soporto. ¡Qué mujer pesada! quiere estar en todas. No, no esa no. Bueno, nos queda Hampton.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio evaluando la situación. Sirius estaba recostado en su cama y James se recostó en un sillón que había bajo la ventana.

La verdad era que Katherine Hampton no era muy linda, había un puñado de chicas mucho más agraciadas, pero tampoco era fea y su reputación de chica solitaria no la hacía muy popular. Era una amiga de Lily Evans y ambas se parecían mucho. En primer lugar se la pasaban todo el tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca. Katherine siempre estaba allí pese a parecer que no fuera su lugar. A ninguna le importaba lo que la gente diga de su ropa, de su pelo, de no llevar las uñas pintadas. Ambas eran indiferentes a los merodeadores, excepto quizá a Remus Lupin. Si bien diferían en algunas cosas, muchas más de las que coincidían, por ejemplo Lily era férrea en cuanto a obedecer las reglas, en cambio Kat le importaba muy poco si la castigaban, de hecho la castigaban bastante seguido. En cuanto a chicos, ambas habían salido con dos o tres de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, pero nada duradero, para ellas todos los hombres del colegio eran inmaduros. Si opinaban eso de chicos encaminados y siguiendo las reglas, ¿Qué les quedaba para los merodeadores?... la escoria de Hogwarts.

Esa Hampton era una chica dura, más bien inconforme, o algo amargada, o… algo semejante. Según James, merecía ser domada, bien aprendida y amoldada a las buenas costumbres. Necesitaba de Sirius urgentemente. Sabía que Canuto iba a necesitar mucho más que sus encantos, mucha perseverancia e ingenio para lograr apenas decirle dos palabras y ser escuchado. ¡Cómo le iba a costar! Una sonrisa se perfiló a gusto en su cara, satisfecho con su idea. Aunque aún no descartaba a alguna de esas imposibles de Ravenclaw, que creían que los Gryffindors eran todos unos inmaduros y algo cortos. Eso sería divertido también. De esa forma, James dejaría de ser el único imbécil detrás de Evans. El único del grupo haciendo el ridículo, aunque poco le importase, estaba algo cansado de las burlas de Sirius y las quejas de Peter... y las miradas circunspectas de Remus. Aunque no sería mala idea tratar de lograr que Katherine Hampton se suavizara un poco. Con eso se ganaría algunos puntos con Evans, porque estaba seguro, como que se llamaba James Potter, que esa loca la debía poner a Lily en su contra. Sería, después de todo, más beneficioso para él mismo, aunque Sirius se llevara una tajada importante. Porque joder, yo siempre salgo ganando Jimmy. En el fondo, sabía que a Sirius le encantaba la idea. Mientras le iba dando vueltas al tema, James se fue quedando dormido, entrando lentamente en un sueño profundo y reparador.

James y sus putas ideas… y yo y mi bocaza. ¿Por qué se le habrá ocurrido esa idea absurda? Él no necesitaba nada. Él sólo quería algo distinto. Algo nuevo, no una novia. Jamás una novia, jampas una relación. Aunque era irónico que justo hubiese elegido a Kat. Sabía que la había escogido por beneficio propio, porque le convenía tener a Katherine de su lado. Del lado merodeador. Ya no sabía cómo hacer para bajarle la guardia a Evans y colarse en su mente, en su corazón, ¡qué va, en su cama! Pero no dejaba de ser irónico. Si alguien supiera…

Pero no importaba, esta era su oportunidad para resarcirse, no para ser perdonado, ni dar su perdón, para demostrar quién era Sirius Orión Black y a la mierda con todo lo demás. No importaba cuánto había pensado en ella -a su manera-, no importaba cuánto había querido enmendar lo que había pasado. Ya era tarde, ya era tiempo de dejar las cosas atrás y aceptar cómo eran ahora.


	4. Capítulo 3 Nuevas actitudes

_**Capítulo 3: Nuevas actitudes**_

Corría por la estación de King's Cross empujando su carrito con el gran baúl, como todos los años. Ni siquiera miró a los lados y atravesó a toda velocidad el andén 9 ¾ para aparecerse frente a la locomotora escarlata del expreso de Hogwarts. Sin tiempo a nada ingresó al tren y con fuerza ingreso su baúl a rastras.

Katherine Hampton llevaba el pelo mojado y le escurría agua por su espalda, mojando su remera blanca. Como cada vez que comenzaba su curso en Hogwarts llegaba con los segundos contados a la estación. A penas tenía tiempo para una ducha rápida y agarrar todas sus cosas para salir en el auto manejado por su chofer. Aunque su casa quedaba a veinte minutos caminando de la estación, jamás llegaría a tiempo, por eso iba en coche. Nunca se secaba el pelo ya que no podía emplear la magia y ahora que podía hacerlo parecía haber olvidado que ya tenía la mayoría de edad. Tanto tiempo viviendo como muggle le atrofiaba el cerebro.

Katherine era el tipo de chica que podía pasar desapercibida en medio de un grupo de chicas agraciadas. Sus ojos a simple vista parecían pardos, pero bajo ciertas luces y con la debida atención uno claramente podía comprobar que eran verdosos. No era muy alta, pero su delgadez le hacía parecerlo. Era armoniosa en su conjunto pero más allá de su escultura, su rostro tenía ciertos ángulos muy diferentes a un rostro común, olvidable. No poseía una de esas bellezas obvias o vulgares. Todo lo contrario. Una vez que se la descubría era imposible de olvidar. Ojos almendrados, largas pestañas, mandíbula marcada y labios generosos finamente contorneados. Una piel muy pálida que albergaba algún lunar perdido. Algo en ella parecía escapar de su propio domino y era esa propia indiferencia, ese halo de silencio y misterio era lo que la volvía interesante. Podía notarse cierto carácter intratable en sus maneras pese a sus intenciones de querer pasar desapercibida.

Katherine Hampton disfrutaba de lo simple del anonimato, una chica hija de muggles que no tenía nada extraordinario excepto su propia magia. Había jugado algún partido no oficial de Quidditch en el colegio pero no era algo que le había gustado mucho. En las clases, estaba lejos de ser una de esas que levantaban la mano para responder y opinar, prefería por mucho tomar apuntes en silencio y romperse el alma estudiando, la única opción que tenía para saber algo de ese mundo desconocido.

Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no destacaba en ninguna, le contentaba estar dentro del promedio. Cuanto más normal fuera, más se alegraba de serlo ya que para los ojos de las personas más importantes de su vida, no lo era. Algo en su interior luchaba por ser, no una chica normal, pero al menos una bruja como cualquier otra. Y pese a sus ganas de simpleza, distaba mucho de serlo. Sus ideas la mayor parte de las veces discrepaba con la media adolescente. Era lo que se podía llamar una chica difícil y complicada. De aquellas que usan la cabeza cuando deben usarla y perderla cuando ameritaba. Aunque era muy racional y cerebral, le gustaba la adrenalina. Hacer cosas que le hicieran sentir viva, pues la mayor parte de las veces se sentía tan ajena y con tan poco miedo, que ansiaba sentirlo sólo para vibrar por dentro. Pasional era su mejor palabra que usaba para describirse a sí misma, claro que jamás le hubiera confesado a nadie: yo soy pasional… que ridícula se escucharía. Sí, ella guardaba muchos secretos sin confesar incluso había cosas que no las admitía ni para con ella misma. Quizá Lily Evans supiera algunos. Pero no todos.

El expreso emitió un fuerte pitido y el vapor que emanaba de la locomotora se acrecentaba; estaba a un segundo de partir.

Katherine había entrado a un compartimento donde ya estaban sentadas sus amigas.

— ¡Kat! Otra vez tarde… y yo que pensaba que en el último año llegarías con tiempo — Mary Macdonald ya se había puesto de pie para saludarla con un abrazo.

— ¿Para qué romper las tradiciones? — Dijo Kat sonriendo alegremente y todas rieron, Joan Abbott por supuesto emitió una fuerte carcajada. Se saludaron con estruendosos abrazos y dieron pequeños grititos de excitación y alegría por estar juntas otra vez después de esas largas vacaciones de verano que las separaron.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cumpleaños Kat? — Preguntó Alice Smith

— De lo más aburrido.

— No te preocupes en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra habitación haremos una pequeña fiesta y te daremos nuestros obsequios. — Dijo Lily sonriendo mostrando su cariño a su gran amiga a la que tanto quería.

— Lily… ¡por Dios! Estás muy linda. — Dijo Katherine viendo a su amiga en un vestido verde que dejaba ver sus finas curvas y sus largas piernas. Lily sonrió encantada.

— Sí, ¿ya viste? Estábamos hablando de eso cuando llegaste — Dijo Alice

—Ya basta chicas si ustedes se sorprenden, ¿qué dirá el resto del colegio? Bueno me voy al compartimento de prefectos. Pórtense bien en mi ausencia, dejen las locuras para cuando pueda estar presente — Dijo Lily poniéndose la capa negra con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado y con la insignia de prefecta brillando en el lado izquierdo.

— ¿Para regañarnos? — Preguntó Joan que sabía que Lily era muy apegada a las normas.

—No… para reírme de sus bobadas — Dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta y salió al pasillo encaminada a su destino, dejando en el compartimento a un grupo de chicas sorprendidas ante esa nueva Evans.

¡Qué bien se sentía volver a clases! Aunque Lily tenía unos padres maravillosos que se enorgullecían de tener a una bruja en la familia, su hermana mayor Petunia la desaprobaba. Todos los veranos habían sido muy difíciles con la enemistad de su hermana, pero ya Lily se había acostumbrado. Y aunque en sus primeros años el lugar que siempre había ocupado Petunia había sido reemplazado por Severus Snape, Lily se sentía muy sola en los últimos veranos: pues ya no contaba con ninguno de los dos. Ese verano en particular había tenido que soportar el casamiento de Petunia con Vernon Dursley, un tipo corpulento al que Lily le desagradaba enormemente.

Aunque siempre se lamentaría que los lazos de amistad se hubieran rotos, estaba algo aliviada de que su hermana su hubiera ido a vivir al número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging en Surrey, lejos de su casa.

Y por más que Severus vivía a diez cuadras de la casa de los Evans, sobre la calle de las Hilanderas ubicada cerca de la orilla del río, Lily hacía dos años que no lo veía por su barrio. Ella lo prefería así, pues ese niño que una vez le había caído tan bien y había sido su primer amigo mago, hoy en día había cambiado mucho y las amistades con las que se rodeaba eran peligrosas.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, Severus apareció en el pasillo. Lucía como siempre, su piel mortecina como si el sol de verano no hubiese salido en su cielo, su cabello grasoso estático que caía apenas rozando sus hombros. Sus labios finos, muy rectos y toda su expresión tensa y siempre alerta. Sus ojos oscuros y su nariz filosa. Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, pero Severus bajó la mirada al ver el semblante de ella con tanta paz, sus ojos más verdes que de costumbre. Le hería en el alma verla, pues ella estaba más hermosa que nunca. Siempre le había parecido que ella era parte de la magia misma, de la naturaleza. Odiaba sentir esas cosas cursis respecto a Lily, pero más odiaba que ella fuera tan generosa, tan noble, que su sonrisa fuera tan transparente, que su mirada fuera tan profunda. Él merecía que ella le pegara, lo torturara, lo mandara a matar, a acribillar. Pero no, ella lo ignoraba y hasta a veces lo miraba con lástima. _¡Lástima!_ Se odiaba por tener que cargar con esas miradas que suplicaban que volviera a ser su amigo Severus, que dejara de lado sus ideas, sus pensamientos, esa magia, su vida entera. No, no soportaba tanto dolor, tanto amor y ese sería su suplicio. Por el resto de su vida aquellos ojos verdes iban a torturarlo y a seguirlo hasta el día de su muerte.

No se saludaron y cuando ella pasó por su lado, indiferente, no pudo dejar de recordar aquel día del año pasado en que él la había lastimado y su amistad había tocado fondo. Ese día a finales de su quinto curso, cuando el calor en Hogwarts llenaba de vacaciones el aire. Había rendido los exámenes más importantes, sus TIMOs, el principio de su carrera como bruja profesional.

—Lo siento, Lily. En serio

—No me importa y no me llames por mi nombre... si bien recuerdo prefieres llamarme sangre sucia

— No, jamás quise…

— Sí, si quisiste porque eso me llamaste. Ya basta, Sev... no me interesa.

Lily estaba con su pijama blanco y sobre éste una bata verde cubriéndolo. Estaba muy enojada, tenía la frente ceñida formándose algunas arrugas. Sus brazos cruzados estaban apretados debajo de su pecho. Estaba de pie en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.

— Sólo salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí.

— Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, a ti no… sólo se me…

— ¡Se te escapó! Claro a mi no, pero al resto sí — La voz de Lily se oyó indiferente y doliente - Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos aprueba que te hable. Tú y tus queridos mortífagos… ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! Ni siquiera niegas qué es lo que todos ustedes aspiran a ser. No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya Sabes Quien ¿verdad?

Snape abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin hablar, incapaz de articular palabra.

—No puedo seguir engañándome. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío.

— Tu camino… Prefieres a Potter y los idiotas de sus amiguitos merodeadores. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? además por muy tontos que me parezcan, ellos no hacen daño a la gente con magia negra o peligrosa como tú y Mulciber, Lestrange Black y esos… los merodeadores solo hacen travesuras inmaduras. Es muy diferente y además ellos no me llaman sangra sucia — Lily se había dado media vuelta para ingresar otra vez a la torre pero Severus la detuvo.

— No, escucha, no quería…

— ¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?

Snape luchó consigo mismo, a punto de decir algo, pero ella le echó una mirada de lástima y Lily se dio vuelta y atravesó el orificio del retrato.

Era uno de los recuerdos que más odiaba y por eso deseaba enviarlos al fondo de su memoria. Siempre preferiría verlo con otros ojos, los ojos del pasado y no los del presente que se reflejaban en una persona diferente.

Una nueva persona salía de un compartimento. _Basta de desagradables encuentros_. Pensó Lily deseando que no fuera ningún Slytherin o peor, Potter. Pero se equivocaba, era Remus Lupin que también se dirigía, como cada año desde que había sido nombrado prefecto, al mismo compartimento que ella.

Aquel merodeador rubio de ojos color miel y piel muy blanca, que siempre parecía algo enfermo o débil, les caía bien a todas sus amigas y a ella en particular. Siempre que conversaban de ellos salía el mismo tema de conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que Lupin fuera amigo de esos cerdos? Él era tan distinto a Potter, a Black y a Petigrew. Siempre se mostraba educado y atento con ellas y con el mundo. Era estudioso y al ser nombrado prefecto eso suponía para Lily que haberle entregado ese honor significaba que lo merecía. Era modesto y nunca lo habían oído alardear por ser un merodeador, no se creía un Dios todopoderoso como los otros tontos. Pero aun así, Remus estaba unido a ellos por razones que ellas desconocían. Y mal o bien, eso lo coinvertía a Remus en uno más del grupo indeseable.

—Hola Lily. ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Lupin sonriendo, su labio superior estaba cubierto de una delgada capa de un exquisito chocolate.

—Hola Lupin… otra vez comiendo chocolate ¿no? Tienes sucio… — Lily le indicó en su propia boca en donde era que estaba manchado su labio. Pero cuando Remus intentó limpiarse había dejado aún un poco de chocolate. Lily intervino y con su propia mano le limpió el resto de su rostro.

— Gracias — Dijo Remus aunque su tono de voz develaba que se había sentido confundido y hasta turbado por la reacción de Evans. Ese comportamiento no era propio de ella. Sin embargo ella estaba increíblemente alegre y de muy buen humor. No es que Lily sea malhumorada, pero siempre parecía distante a todo, nunca se comprometía con nada que no sea el estudio. En ese momento entraban al compartimento de prefectos donde, como cada año el jefe de su casa le explicaba las nuevas normas y daba recomendaciones sobre el trato con los alumnos de primero, entre otras cosas.

Mientras en el compartimento de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor las conversaciones fluían.

—Lily si que se llevará el premio de revelación del año. — Dijo Joan que siempre inventaba, al final de cada curso, los puestos de los premios de Hogwarts. El año pasado la revelación se la había llevado Alice por haber cambiado tanto al empezar a salir con Frank Longbottom.

—Me parece perfecto… era hora que muestre sus dotes femeninos. — Dijo Alice que no tenía prejuicios en hablar abiertamente de temas pudorosos, es que Frank sí que había cambiado a esa inocente niña.

— No le digamos nada o acabará arrepintiéndose. — Dijo Mary que estaba encantada en que Lily se mostrara tan radiante y feliz.

—Algo me dice que éste será el mejor año de todos — Dijo Joan sonriendo con malicia.

—Lástima que no está Frank… — Se lamentó Alice un poco triste. Desde que se habían hecho novios desde el curso anterior, nunca se habían separado.

— Ya tenías que nombrar a ese pesado…—Dijo Joan que no lo soportaba después de una pequeña pelea que habían tenido, en donde Frank le había insinuado que era una metida.

—Déjala Joan. No te preocupes Ali, seguro vendrá a verte en las salidas a Hogsmeade - Dijo Mary que aunque siempre se había mantenido imparcial entre sus amigas, Frank no era el caso.

—Sí, lo sé. Prometió que vendría a verme… pero estudiar para auror lo va a tener ocupado. Bueno, al menos el año que viene yo también me haré aurora — Alice se había animado pensando en el futuro.

—Así se habla Ali… a este mundo le hacen falta más brujas inteligentes haciendo cosas de hombres. Ya verán como los superamos en todo — Esta vez habló Katherine que había estado ocupada comiendo unas grageas de todos los sabores y ahora había escupido una - Hígado - Dijo con asco.

— Sí Ali, realmente te envidio… querer ser aurora… yo no podría — Dijo una tímida Mary.

—Pero tu Mary serás una grande escritora y eso es lo que también necesita el mundo. ¡Que las brujas tomen el control! Tus libros serán exitosos entre las brujas y cambiarás vidas — Dijo Katherine ofreciendo la bolsita de grageas a sus amigas.

— Y tú Kat ¿Qué harás luego del colegio? — Preguntó Alice comiendo una gragea de hierbas.

— Seguramente te meterás en el Ministerio para defender los derechos de las brujas, los elfos, duendes y todo bicho que se arrastre — Dijo Joan mofándose de ella que siempre defendía a los seres que sufrían maltratos.

— Pues no. Detesto la política y ya sabemos muy bien que el Ministerio nunca ha hecho grandes cambios. No. Prefiero ser la oposición. Creo que voy a unirme a la Orden.

— ¿La Orden esa clandestina?—Las otras tres se miraron extrañadas.

—Sí… ya saben… la sociedad secreta en contra de los mortífagos y de Ya Saben Quién. Creo que es una forma mucho más directa de erradicar la basura del mundo. Después de todo el Ministerio tiene mucha burocracia y sus métodos dejan mucho que desear.

—Eso es muy peligroso Kat además ni siquiera se sabe que exista… ¿Segura que no quieres ser medimaga como Lily? — Preguntó Mary desviando el tema de conversación. Nombrar al Innombrable no era algo que disfrutara nadie en ninguna conversación.

—Pues no lo sé… cuando ya no esté ese maldito tratando de conquistar al mundo mágico y someter a los muggles, supongo que tendré que dedicarme a algo… pero entonces prefiero algo tranquilo como la fotografía o la pintura por ejemplo. ¿Y tú Joan? — Dijo Katherine con su tono inmutable, aquella chica siempre hablaba con la voz serena, nada parecía afectarle. Ni siquiera parecía tener miedo en querer enfrentarse al Innombrable. Totalmente insensata.

—Yo sigo queriendo ser periodista y trabajar para la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Aquel trabajo era estupendo para Joan Abbott, pues le gustaban los chismes y siempre conseguía saber qué pasaba en los rincones de Hogwarts. Sus métodos eran desconocidos pero muy eficientes. Aquella chica era sin duda la que más desentonaba en el grupo, porque no era muy estudiosa, de hecho le encantaba la Adivinación (algo poco serio para el resto de sus amigas), y como si fuera poco siempre estaba vestida al último grito de la moda. En esos momentos llevaba un pañuelo violeta anudado en su cabeza, una pollera negra tiro alto y una blusa sin mangas blanca con flores lilas. Unos zapatos negros de punta. Siempre estaba maquillada como para ir a una fiesta. Su cabello era de un rubio platinado y le encantaba hacerle rulos y peinados estrafalarios. Su linaje pertenecía a las familias de sangre pura de la comunidad mágica y aunque Joan siempre quería sobresalir, nunca había usado su condición de la sangre para enaltecerse de ella. Vivía son sus padres y su hermano mayor en una hermosa casa en el Valle de Godric.

Mary era la chica buena con la que siempre se podía contar para todo, más que nada para un buen consejo. Poseía una ingenuidad y una excelente predisposición para todo, que la hacían ver más buena de lo normal. Llevaba su pelo castaño oscuro por arriba de los hombros y ese verano se había hecho un flequillo que la hacía lucir más adorable todavía. Era muy flaca y su piel muy blanca. No tenía mucho busto pero era muy bonita de cara, con mejillas sonrosadas y labios finos. Sus ojos era marrones jaspeados y su sonrisa era de aquellas que iluminaban. A veces daba la impresión de que era frágil pero sin embargo era una de las más fuertes del grupo, raramente lloraba por cosas graves y sólo lo hacía en casos en que los sentimientos la doblegaban. Poseía una madurez sobrenatural y eso se reflejaba en su forma de ser tan solitaria, acompañada casi siempre de un pergamino y una pluma que la definieran en tinta y palabras poéticas. Era una buena alumna pero siempre se internaba en algún libro de literatura y olvidaba las aburridas asignaturas que impartían en el colegio. Su materia favorita era Historia de la Magia y Herbología. Ella era una mestiza: de madre bruja y padre muggle, por eso vivía en un pueblito muggle muy pintoresco y al igual que Kat y Lily sabía muchas cosas del mundo no mágico.

Alice tenía el cabello de color negro y lo llevaba muy corto, como un varón. Los rasgos de su rostro resaltaban mucho más con ese corte de cabello, pues sus ojos eran grandes, su boca era generosa y tenía una piel perfecta. Tenía mucho busto y siempre regañaba de él. Era una chica de mente aguda, muy inteligente y bastante dura. En su familia no había ningún muggle, aunque sí tenía un primo squib. A veces era muy terca y su forma de ser tan avasalladora la llevaba a ser la de armas tomar del grupo. Nunca tenía problema en desenvainar la varita antes que otros. Es que era una excelente duelista y siempre le enseñaba a Katherine nuevas técnicas de combate, hechizos y encantamientos defensivos. Aquellas dos siempre compartieron ese placer: los duelos y el entrenamiento y por supuesto, sus asignaturas favoritas eran Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Se esforzaban mucho, pues cursaban las materias más difíciles y pesadas.

Katherine, tenía apenas un tatarabuelo mago que había muerto hacía más de ochenta años y ni siquiera lo sabía. Era lo que las malas lenguas llaman: una sangre sucia. Ella siempre decía que los que la llamaban así tenían el alma más negra y sucia que su sangre.

Lily Evans también era una sangre sucia y para ir en contra de los que creían que no merecía ser bruja, ella era la mejor estudiante de magia y hechicería de todo el colegio. De hecho los profesores solían decirle que hacía tiempo que no había una bruja tan destacada en el castillo. Slughorn, el profesor de pociones, la tenía en un pedestal, ella era su alumna favorita y con ello se había ganado un puesto en el "Club de las Eminencias". Por supuesto, sus materias favoritas eran Pociones y Encantamientos, aunque era una excelente alumna en todas las materias, pues en sus MHB había sacado extraordinario en cada una de ellas y había podido elegir las que necesitaba para ingresar a San Mungo y estudiar el arte de la curación.

Estaban conversando sobre las vacaciones de Peter en Escocia cuando la señora que vendía dulces pasaba con el carrito de golosinas. Siempre pasaba por aquel compartimento alrededor de las tres de la tarde, pues como todos los años se ubicaban en el último compartimento del último vagón. Compraron unos zumos de calabazas, meigas fritas, ranas de chocolates, grageas de todos los sabores, varitas de regaliz y turrones. Pusieron dinero entre todos y le pagaron a la señora.

Remus apareció de la nada en el compartimento

— James ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada? — Dijo Lupin parado en la puerta.

— ¿Qué tienes que contar Bambi? — Dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo que estaba sentado frente a él y comía un trozo de turrón.

—Que es Premio Anual — Se apresuró Remus sentándose al lado de James para abrazarlo.

— ¿Que qué? — Preguntó Petigrew abriendo más sus pequeños ojos azules y atragantándose con su zumo de calabaza.

— Ustedes dos son la deshonra del grupo. Un prefecto y un Premio Anual. Y de este lado — Señalando a Colagusano y a él mismo — Los mejores revoltosos del colegio, dignos merodeadores. Pulgoso y roedor — Sirius sonreía ante sus dos amigos. Todos se rieron. Aquel Black estaba loco.

—Después de todo lo que hice el año pasado no sé cómo me eligieron.

—Lily también es Premio Anual. —Comentó Remus mirándolo de reojo

— Bueno, ahí tienes un punto a favor, Cornamenta. Así podrás demostrarle que eres tan bueno como ella — Dijo Peter que no soportaba ver como esa pelirroja le rechazaba siendo James el mejor en todo. Es que si esa chica le parecía que James tenía defectos estaba loca. Él era el sueño de todas: hermoso como un Dios griego, caballero, romántico, buen amigo, inteligente, con buen sentido del humor, carismático, rico, excelente jugador de Quidditch y duelista, y encima animago ilegal… bueno si quizás tenía mucho apego a no cumplir las reglas y querer traspasar todos los límites, y un ego que lo aplastaba. Pero obviando algunas cosas, era único en su especie.

— ¿Piensas seguir acosando a Evans? Después de todo, éste será como cualquier otro año.

—Pues veras querido Lunático te equivocas, James se ha propuesto que Evans será su novia cueste lo que cueste. — Habló Sirius mofándose de su amigo que el muy terco no baja los brazos en cuanto a aquella chica.

—Es que para que Evans te dirija la palabra, prácticamente tienes que dejar de ser Cornamenta. — Dijo Peter que no entendía como James estaba encaprichado con esa traga libros, teniendo a todas las más lindas del colegio a sus pies.

—No exageres, Colagusano. Yo conozco algo a Lily y sé que tampoco pide demasiado. Pero es que le enferma que seas tan egocéntrico y agrandado… creo que eso sí deberás tratar de evitar. — Dijo Remus que por alguna percepción lobuna le decía que James realmente quería algo serio con Evans y como él estimaba a ambos, claro mucho más a James, iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle.

— Si, lo sé… odia que haga todo lo que las otras aman… No importa voy a hacer todo para tenerla. Pero no voy a ser el único.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Cállate Jimbo… nadie quiere oír tus estúpidas ideas — Apuntó Sirius acostándose en el asiento y disponiéndose a dormir una siesta.

— ¿Qué idea? — Preguntó Peter que nunca quería quedarse atrás en cuanto a planes se trataba.

—Bueno, todo surgió por Canuto que está muy insatisfecho con su cómoda vida… parece que nada lo llena

— Eso es algo nuevo… — Observó Remus que sabía que a Sirius pocas cosas le llamaban la atención y que ya había probado demasiadas cosas en su vida como para desear más.

— ¿Cómo puedes quejarte? Lo tienes todo. Si no lo quieres yo lo acepto sin problemas

— Ojala pudiera pequeño Peter, pero no puedo borrar esta cara bonita y bueno la fama que me hice la tengo bien merecida… no puedo andar desmintiendo lo que las chicas conocen tan bien… que beso mejor que todos, que soy un semental, excelente en la cama, bien dotado e irresistible y demás de mis encantos.... ya los conocen de memoria.

— Ok, prefiero el Sirius insatisfecho antes que el presumido — Dijo Remus

— Hey… yo solo digo la verdad… y tú no te quedas fuera de los planes del descerebrado de James que pretende no ser el único idiota tras Evans.

— Se callan así cuento y después nos dedicamos a planear la primera broma del año para Filch.

James contó su gran idea de ponerse todos de novios y la reacción fue la esperada: Remus se negó rotundamente, Peter estaba más asustado que cuando Canuto le hizo la broma pesada a Quejicus y James le salvó la vida. Después de discutir durante media hora más y de exponer que sería una gran idea para Sirius que le ayudaría en su "vacía vida" pero que para Remus sería muy peligroso e insensato y Peter no hablaba por miedo a que lo obligaran a buscar una novia que nunca conseguiría. Remus aprovechó para irse de aquella conversación con la excusa de que tenía que cumplir su papel de prefecto, al escuchar ruidos en el pasillo.

Avery, prefecto de la casa Slytherin, estaba molestando a unos niños de primero que estaban corriendo por los vagones llegando ya casi a los últimos.

Katherine salió de su compartimento para ir al baño, cuando tuvo el desagradable encuentro con aquella serpiente. Enseguida el Slytherin, amigo de Severus Snape, la interceptó para no dejarla pasar

—Hampton. ¿Al fin decidiste darme un beso? Ven aquí zorrita sangre sucia, yo voy a enseñarte lo que es bueno.

Avery ya estaba muy cerca de ella y Katherine no soportaba quedarse callada ante tanto atrevimiento, desde hacía dos años soportaba a ese gorila como prefecto y siempre lo veía abusar de su poder. No soportaba que molestara a otros y mucho menos que tratara de besarla a la fuerza. Entonces reaccionó sacando su varita y le echó un hechizo _furnunculus_ a Avery, llenándolo de granos y ampollas. Avery le había lanzado un _sectusempra_ y como Katherine se había agachado a tiempo, apenas el maleficio le rozó el brazo rasgando la manga de la remera y estrellándose contra el final del vagón con suerte.

—_Flipendo_ — Dijo Remus apuntando a Avery que salió débilmente expulsado hacia atrás y en cuanto se incorporó salió corriendo de allí al ver al resto de los merodeadores detrás de Lupin, pero antes gritó: — Ya te voy a agarra sola sangre sucia inmunda.

Katherine que estaba en el suelo, se inspeccionaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha allí donde la maldición había rozado. No había pasado nada grave, su remera parecía chamuscada por aquella maldición pero su piel estaba intacta. La mano que se ofreció a ayudarla a levantarse, no fue aceptada por Katherine, que prefirió levantarse sola. Miró a Sirius con cara de _"no te necesito, puedo sola"_

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Remus

— Sí, gracias

— No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas, ¿No, Hampton?—Sirius estaba molesto porque no había tomado su mano. Katherine no lo perdonaba y él haría que ella le pidiera perdón.

—Por favor Black ahórrate tus comentarios.

—Claro, no puedes dejar de presumirte delante del Slytherin ese. Te encanta provocarlo

— ¿Qué? Cállenlo o le cierro la boca de un golpe.

— Inténtalo

Los otros tres merodeadores se hicieron a un lado. Katherine se había abalanzado, sin pensarlo, contra Sirius y éste retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con el fondo del vagón. Entonces la inmovilizó agarrándola por las muñecas y girando su cuerpo quedó ella contra la pared del vagón y él enfrente a ella sin dejarla escapar.

— Suéltame Black o te hechizo. — Kat estaba luchando con su interior. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a Sirius tan cerca. Él se aproximó hacia ella y el espacio que tenían entre sus cuerpo se redujo notablemente. Tenía sus ojos grises puestos en los suyos, su aliento cálido y conocido, el aire que respiraba él podía ser espirado por ella… y su perfume, él emanaba un aroma muy peculiar: una mezcla de colonia con hombría. ¿Dónde estaba su Dios para interceder en momentos como aquellos? Es que en cualquier minuto iba a caer en su hechizo embriagador.

_Maldito Black… juega conmigo. No Kat no caigas en su red._ Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza

—Black hablo en serio si no me sueltas me obligas a tomar medidas más desesperadas

—Yo no te hago nada, simplemente me defiendo. Eras tú la que me atacabas, Kathita — La última palabra la dijo cerca de su oído en voz baja, casi en un susurro, para que sólo ella la escuchara. Pero en verdad la había dicho en un susurro para causar más impresión y usó esa voz seductora que hacía cometer locuras a más de una. Katherine tenía ganas de llorar, es que aquel individuo sabía cómo hacerle sufrir. Pero las lágrimas jamás aparecerían.

—Eres un estúpido… te odio— _"Kat no llores, Kat no llores"_ se repetía para adentro. No podía permitirse bajar los brazos y demostrarle a ese ingrato que ella sufría por su causa.

— No, no me odias… solo quieres que yo te odie, para no quererme — Entonces Sirius se acercó más a ella, si es que esto era posible. Miraba fijamente a sus labios, parecía que iba a besarla. Katherine no supo qué hacer. Sabía que Sirius quería jugar con ella, pero ¿Besarla? Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, y hasta había aflojado la resistencia que oponía contra la fuerza de Canuto sin darse cuenta. Entonces cuando creyó que sus labios se unirían en un beso de esos que soñaban todas las chicas, él la soltó y se hizo a un lado para dejarla libre. Ella tardó una fracción de segundo en reaccionar y supo que Sirius se había dado cuenta de su cavilación. Él puso su mejor sonrisa de conquistador y le dijo: — ¿No querías que te suelte para que puedas irte?

Katherine se fue corriendo de allí. La muy tonta se había dejado llevar por aquella trampa. Pero ¿Por qué Sirius decidía hablarle? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Había pasado todo el año anterior ignorándose completamente. Katherine suponía que con lo enojada que ella había estado y de la forma en que lo había tratado, Sirius Black jamás volvería hablarle o intentar cualquier otra cosa con ella. Pero se equivocaba y mucho.

Entró a su compartimento donde sus amigas, incluso Lily, la esperaban. Se mantuvo muy callada y todas se vistieron con el uniforme pues ya estaban casi llegando a la estación de Hogsmeade y la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador y el delicioso banquete de bienvenida las esperaban.


	5. Capítulo 4 Nada es lo que parece

Capítulo 4 Nada es lo que parece.

Acababa de terminar de ubicarse el último niño de primer año a la casa de Hufflepuff y Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a todos diciendo: — ¡A comer se ha dicho!

Las chicas se habían sentado muy lejos de los merodeadores para poder tener una cena en paz. Los manjares que los elfos preparaban parecían cada año más deliciosos y se notaban que se esmeraban en prepararlos.

Ya estaban por los postres, sirviéndose distintas porciones de tortas, bocadillos y helados.

—Kat estás muy calladita y eso no es muy normal. Algo te pasó en el tren. — Puntualizó Alice mientras chupaba su cuchara.

— Bueno…

—No vas a escaparte como lo haces siempre que no nos quieres contar. Por Merlín… ¿Alguien puede notificarle que somos amigas? — Dijo Joan poniendo los ojos en blanco

— Sí, Kat, somos amigas desde que nos pusieron la primer noche en el mismo cuarto… lástima que no sabíamos que venía con Joan incluido. Si no lo devolvíamos por defectuoso. — Dijo Alice riendo y todas se unieron en las risas.

— ¡Hey! — Dijo Joan dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— La verdad no me dejan hablar... No quiero ser tan dramática, ya saben no me gusta hablar de mi misma… eso es algo que lo merodeadores no saben hacer.

— Sabía que ellos estaban implicados — Dijo Joan alimentando su mente perspicaz deseosa de una historia nueva.

— No. Bueno, quizás sí. Es que cuando fui al baño en el tren me encontré con Avery.

— ¿Lo llenaste de granos?

— Sí… ¡Cómo corren los chismes!… bueno, Avery como siempre se quiso hacer el vivo conmigo

—Sí, tiene la idea fija contigo. Amiga definitivamente evita andar sola por los pasillos. Esos Slytherin son peligrosos.

— Lo sé, créeme Mary, lo último que quiero es que Avery se salga con la suya… es que esos cerdos usan maleficios a diestra y siniestra. ¡Qué impunidad! Están prohibidos y aun así los usan sin problemas. Esta vez me salvó Remus.

—Chicas hablando de Remus me voy para guiar a los de primero a la torre. La contraseña de la dama gorda es "carpe diem". Nos vemos ahí.

Mary pareció sonrojarse y sus ojos brillaron alegremente. Es que le gustaba Remus desde que tenía memoria y aunque nunca habían salido, ella aun guardaba esperanzas.

Estaban terminando de comer y ya se empezaban a levantar, muy poca gente quedaba en el Gran Salón.

Mientras esperaban que las escaleras cambiaran y se posaran en el ala derecha del tercer piso, Alice notaba como Mary seguía con cara de enamorada.

—Por favor, Mary, es un merodeador. ¿Te piensas que perdería el tiempo con una chica tan buena y decente como tú? No. No. Todas sabemos que Remus es muy educado. Pero ya ves, va de chica en chica y no dura ni una semana. Nunca nada serio. No señora, eso no habla bien de él. — Esta vez habló Joan para sorpresa de todas.

—Lo sé. Pero algo me dice que él es diferente.

— ¿Diferente? Pero si es un hombre igual que todos. No te guíes por sus modales.

— _Carpe diem_ — Dijo Katherine a la dama gorda una vez llegadas a la Torre. Se estaba riendo, es que para Joan los hombres eran todos malos, todos buscaban una cosa y cuando lo obtenían te descartaban. ¡Qué exagerada! En la vida solo había un solo hombre así: Sirius Black, un aprovechador de vírgenes pudorosas. Bueno y quizá James Potter también, esos dos eran dos gotas de aguas. Ahora la que exageraba era ella. Es que ese episodio en el tren la había desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo Black la trataba como si fuera una conquista más? Necesitaba analizar lo que pasaba y aunque quería escuchar a sus amigas, sabía que su mente no dejaba de cuestionarse cosas o de buscar el momento exacto en que había cambiado algo.

Se sentaron en unas butacas vacías y retomaron la discusión. Lily se les unió luego de retar a un niño de segundo, que estaba dando alardes en frente de unos chicos de primero con una escoba voladora. _"No se puede volar en la sala común. Ya deja a esos niños en paz y da el ejemplo Thompson"_ le había dicho Lily y con un simple movimiento de varita lo bajó de la escoba y se la confiscó.

—Chicas ya déjenla, yo creo que si le gusta al menos no debe perder las esperanzas. Yo creo que debes hacérselo saber. ¿Quién te dice? quizá logras salir con él aunque sea una semana. — Dijo Lily volviendo a la conversación. La pobre parecía una de esas madres que con un ojo cuidan a sus hijos y con el otro, pretenden seguir la historia de sus amigas solteras.

— ¿Pero Lily qué dices?

— Digo la verdad. Si a ella le gusta tanto, me parece una tontería perderse de salir con él solo porque en su pasado no tuvo una novia. ¿Quién somos nosotras para juzgar?

— ¡Alguien está usando poción multijugos contigo! Porque tú no eres la Lily Evans original

— No digas bobadas. Soy yo, la misma de siempre. Bueno quizá no. Sé que yo soy de prejuzgar a la gente… pero eso está muy mal. Es que nada es lo que parece. Y miren que tengo experiencia… siempre he querido mi amistad con Sev, pero ya ven tanta fe en alguien que creía bueno, para que luego él me clave un puñal por la espalda y aun así no puedo odiarlo. Es que he estado pensando y realmente quisiera disfrutar este año al máximo. Me encantaría que Mary saliera con él… y que nos recibamos juntas… y que tengamos nuevas citas y que saquemos muchos extraordinarios y hasta vayamos alguna fiesta. — Alice y Katherine la miraron con la misma expresión. La primera diciéndose que dejara de soñar y la segunda, que dejara de fumar lo que sea que se había fumado.

—Realmente Lily te llevaras la revelación del año — Dijo Joan y hacía que escribía una nota en un papel con una pluma ficticia. Hacia eso cada vez que quería recordar algo. A veces resultaba exasperante.

—Ay Lily contágiame de tu buen humor, porque mi año no empezó nada bien — Katherine se había abrazado a Lily en busca de consuelo.

En ese momento ingresaban a la sala común los cuatro merodeadores. Y todas las chicas que estaban por ahí se dieron vuelta para mirarlos. El escándalo acostumbrado se hizo presente. Incluso cuando ellos ingresaron un grupo aun mayor de chicas ingresaron a la sala común detrás de ellos. _Típico._

Katherine soltó el abrazo de Lily, miró a Sirius con una expresión de disgusto y desafío que no pudo ocultar. Sirius la miró divertido y mantuvo su sonrisa ante los ojos de Kat. No era desprecio, no era odio ni amor, era desafío. Se despidió de sus amigas para irse al cuarto diciéndoles que las vería allí más tarde, que iba a darse un buen baño. De algo estaba segura Kat, podría odiar muchas cosas y ser indiferente a muchas más, pero algo en su interior vibraba haciéndole sentir viva por dentro. Algo que hacía mucho que no le pasaba.

Todos aguardaron un rato más en la sala común conversando y contando cosas de las vacaciones.

Sirius había sacado a unos niños menores del sillón que solía usar siempre. Le gustaba ese lugar, apartado del bullicio podía observar a la gente en tranquilidad. Un gato negro se subió a su regazo y él, con cariño comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras el felino ronroneaba clavándole las uñas.

—Tú sí que tienes múltiples personalidades. Ahora los acaricias pero bien que te gusta correrlos y ladrarles. — Dijo Peter que siempre era muy observador en cuanto a James y Sirius se tratase.

— Es que me gustan mucho — Dijo Sirius mirando por donde una cabellera castaña se esfumaba.

Quería que Katherine se enojase con él, quería verla rogar como lo hacían todas. Quería que le dijera que él tenía razón, que ella era la mala, que la perdonase por haberse comportado como una niña. Pero algo le tocó adentro, muy en el fondo, cuando vio esos ojos volverse jade oscuro, como si una nube les hiciera sombra. Con furia desafiante. Le había hecho daño y lo sabía. Y esa misma tarde le había recordado un viejo dolor. Como una vieja herida que se abría y que se rehusaba a cerrarse por razones caprichosas. Una cosa era segura, Katherine aún lo deseaba. Podía ser capaz de sentir algo de ese dolor, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Si de algo estaba seguro él también, era que ella sentía las mismas ganas de probarse diferente, de vivir algo distinto. No en vano cada vez que cruzaban mirada había magia en el ambiente chispeando electrificando sus sentidos. Katherine le estimulaba y eso era algo que había olvidado y ahora volvía a recordar porque la piel tiene una memoria más recelosa que la de la mente. Con un nuevo contacto, mil sensaciones podrían resurgir pese al paso del tiempo.

Nada es lo que parece, nada es real. Sirius sintió las garras del gato que se hundían más en su piel, traspasando la tela del pantalón. No era remordimiento, se dijo mentalmente. Sabía que Katherine no era ninguna débil, ni pobrecita, que mereciera la pena de nadie. No iba a dar marcha atrás. Él había tenido sus motivos y no se arrepentía del pasado. Bueno quizá de algunas cosas sí. No probablemente haría todo tan mal y dejaría todo así como estaba. Pero es que esa era e iba a ser siempre su nena, era como algo inevitable. Él hubiera deseado seguir con la amistad pero ella tan obstinada y segura, había querido ir más allá de los limites y más.

Si había una chica en todo el castillo que mereciera que Sirius dedicara al menos un segundo dentro de su cabeza, de sus pensamientos, esa era Katherine Hampton. Quizá la única chica que había llegado a dejar una huella en su vida. Pero él era el Gran Sirius Black, el magnífico, y no iba permitir que ninguna mujer pasara por encima suyo, ni siquiera Katherine Hampton.

La dueña del gato que lo miraba embelesada se le acercó. Era de cuarto pero parecía más grande si no fuera por su timidez.

— ¿Es tuyo? — Preguntó poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado. La chica afirmó con su cabeza. — Si lo quieres llevar, sácalo tú — Dijo dándole unas caricias debajo del cogote al animal. La chica muy sonrojada tomó con la mayor delicadeza al gato que estaba acostado sobre las piernas de él. La chica tocó el muslo de Sirius sin querer y se sonrojó aun más. Cuando cogió al gato salió disparada a su habitación.

—Eres un depravado, Black. — Una voz sensual que no indicaba aquello como un insulto sino más bien como una admiración. Esta vez era Clarence Wood, que había estado durante toda la noche buscando el momento exacto para hablarle. Ella era una año menor que él. Sirius la miró de arriba abajo, descaradamente, observando esas piernas bronceadas por un sol incandescente. Había crecido más y se veía más linda que antes.

Habían salido juntos en dos oportunidades diferentes y a él no le había costado mucho más que una cita el tenerla bajo su cuerpo y a su merced. Ella, que era morocha y muy bonita, se sentó en sus piernas, como el gato hacía unos instantes. Le dijo cosas ininteligibles para las pocas personas que estaban allí, pues le hablaba al oído y a juzgar por la mirada de Canuto, de total malicia, aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Sirius hizo que Clarence se levantase y así él se puso de pie y desapareció de allí llevándose de la mano a una morocha deliciosa. James los vio salir por el orificio del retrato y sabía que ese perro iba a aullar toda la noche, mientras él, que jugaba ajedrez mágico con Peter, planeaba como abordar a la pelirroja sin acosarla.

—Sé indiferente — Le decía Peter que aprovechaba que James no prestaba mucha atención al juego por pensar en Evans, mientras él les sonreía a unas chicas de quinto que lo miraban y emitían risitas tontas. En realidad Peter prefería que no la tratase quizá así la olvidara — No saludes. Por Merlín, ¿Quién es ella?… ni que fuera una veela y te tuviera encantado. Para mí no es ni linda.

—Cállate y juega. Me gusta y punto. Ya quisiera verte enamorado a ti de algo más que no fueran las bromas… ya vas a venir a pedirme consejo.

—Para que sepas, sí tengo una para enamorarme.

James le preguntó quién era, pero él aun no quería decirle su nombre, entonces miró a su pelirroja y sabía que tenía que actuar pronto.

Tenía que esperar a que hubiera menos gente, pues sabía que Lily hasta las diez y media no podía irse de allí.

Cuando la tercera partida acabó, Colagusano decidió irse a dormir y James guardó el juego en su caja, no sin antes de irse pasar por donde estaba Evans, Alice y Mary.

—Hola Evans. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Potter. Si viniste a… — Pero James la interrumpió y se dirigió a Smith, sin antes dejar de ver la cara de asombro de su pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tal anda Frank, Alice, ya entró en la Academia…?

—Sí, ya entró — Alice miró a su amiga que se había quedado con la boca abierta y las palabras sin salir.

—Me alegro por él, mándale saludos—James pareció irse pero luego recordó algo — Ah por cierto espero verte en las pruebas de Quidditch, sabes que el puesto de buscadora sigue siendo tuyo.

—Gracias James, igual haré la prueba — Sabiendo que no le gustaría dejar el equipo por nada del mundo.

—Bueno, buenas noches chicas. Es tarde… mañana es viernes y hay clases — Dijo muy amablemente y se fue a su habitación muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Aquel James Potter las había dejado mudas. Decidieron irse a sus habitaciones y Remus terminó por enviar a todo el mundo a la cama.

Entraron al cuarto donde Kat, que ya tenía puesto su pijama y conversaba con Joan que aún tenía una toalla sujetada a la cabeza.

—No saben lo que acaba de pasar — Dijo Mary aún en shock.

— ¿Qué me perdí? — Se lamentó Joan sacándose la toalla de un tirón.

Relataron el extraño comportamiento de Potter y la forma en que había casi ignorado a Lily

— Ni siquiera me pidió que saliera con él. No sé si decir que ocurrió un milagro o una desgracia

— ¿Desgracia? Es que acaso quieres que esté detrás de ti como una mosca y molestándote como todo el curso pasado, arruinándote tus citas, gritándole a los cuatro vientos que salgas con él. No peor aún, que te cases con él. — Se quejó Alice que odiaba verlos pelear y más aun odiaba el ridículo en público.

— Claro que no… pero es que… definitivamente enloquecí al desgraciado de Potter.

Una vez que la conmoción había pasado, se dedicaron a desearle un feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Katy y le dieron sus obsequios. Mary le había regalado una caja de bombones rellenos con licores frutales, que ya estaban saboreando todas, y un libro sobre la disputa de los duendes y los magos: "La verdad de lo ocurrido en Chipping Clodbury". Joan le había dado una cajita de lata con sus inscripciones grabadas en la tapa, era una cigarrera preciosa, de la cual Lily había puesto cara de _"no debes fumar y lo sabes"._ De parte de Alice recibió un chivatoscopio y Katherine puso cara de ¡fascinante!

El regalo de Lily fue el último en abrir y sabía que sería algo muggle: era una cámara fotográfica de esas manuales con lente incorporado.

Estaba muy contenta de tener unas amigas tan atentas, no por los regalos, sino por el hecho de conocerla tan bien. Sus padres y familiares le habían regalado un perfume carísimo, maquillaje y ropa, una montaña de ropa elegante que ella detestaba. No la conocían ni un poco.

Se sentía una basura, sus amigas la conocían tan bien y en el fondo ella les ocultaba tantas cosas. Quería llorar. Y es que ella nunca antes había querido llorar. No era de llanto fácil y aquellas cosas duras, que había vivido no merecieron sus lágrimas. Pero ahora se encontraba sin defensas y la consciencia estaba haciendo efecto causando estragos en su interior. ¿Hasta cuánto tiempo más duraría? Aquella era una bomba de tiempo y conociéndolo a Sirius, él la llevaría hasta que explotase. No podía darle el gusto, ahora más que nunca debía estar fuerte, y eso significaba reforzar las murallas de la amistad.

Eran las doce de la noche y ya todas estaban metidas en sus camas, con los doseles descorridos charlando sin ganas de que llegue el sueño aun. Katherine se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la pared y darle la espalda a sus amigas. Metió su brazo izquierdo debajo de la almohada y apoyó su sien en ella. Entonces tocó algo, había algo allí debajo. Con disimulo metió su mano derecha hasta sacarlo. Era un pergamino doblado a la mitad. Lo abrió, la caligrafía era redondeada y torcida hacia la derecha, como si se inclinaran las palabras.

_"Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado… ¿Me dejas la ventana abierta?"_

La bomba ya comenzaba a contar el tiempo, a descontar los minutos, los segundos que le quedaba antes de estallar. Como un reloj de arena que sus granos comienzan a escurrirse a una velocidad imposible. Su corazón se disparó en mil latidos por segundo. Un nudo subió a su garganta y los ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas.

_No_, se dijo. Respiró hondo. Se tranquilizó. Sentía muchas cosas a la vez y eso no era nada bueno. Su lado práctico del cerebro le dijo que no llorara, que pensara. Que evaluara aquello. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía de quién era esa nota, sabía qué significaban esas palabras. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa irónica ¿Pero eran en serio? ¿La quería en su vida otra vez o sólo jugaba con ella por aburrimiento?

No había otra explicación posible más que se burlaba de ella._ ¿Por qué gastaría su tiempo conmigo habiendo cosas mejores que hacer? Ni siquiera me saludó en mi cumpleaños pasado ¿Qué tiene este de especial? Porque la mayoría de edad no tiene una mierda que ver. Sirius Black es un estúpido, arrogante y manipulador que lo único bien que sabe hacer... no, eso no, bueno eso sí, pero además de eso... es huir, salir corriendo en cuanto las cosas no le gustan. Y yo me convertí en una chica Black. Una de esas desechables y reusables._ Lo odiaba a él pero un poco más se odiaba a sí misma. Era fácil odiarlo, y así como medio colegio le adoraba, medio más le odiaba. Ella no quería caer en lugares comunes. Serle indiferente resultaba casi imposible. Prefería ubicarse en el lugar de una indiferencia más creíble: _Sirius Black está de infarto pero no tengo posibilidades ni siquiera tiempo como para perderlo_. Esa era una postura creíble, después de todo él nunca se había acercado a ella abiertamente. No había testigos, solo ellos dos.

Katherine pensaba que el extraño comportamiento de Sirius y James no podían ser coincidencia: aquellos dos tramaban algo. Le asustó saber que la actuación de James causara algo más de lo que Lily había confesado. Es que ella sabía, no a ciencia exacta, pero había notado ciertos indicios de que su mejor amiga gustaba de Potter, pero ella lo había sabido esconder muy bien. Pero es que no a toda chica impopular le sucedía que el más deseado y codiciado del colegio le rondara como mosca. Pero ella era tan inteligente y madura - o tan estúpida y algo loca- , que no iba a aceptar salir con Potter hasta no tener pruebas fehacientes de que sus intenciones eran buenas. Y ahora que recordaba a la nueva Lily, sabía que esa renovada amiga aceptaría con mucho gusto experimentar una cita con Potter.

Y ella que pensaba tener un ultimo año tranquilo, insignificante, aquello no iba a suceder jamás.

_Así que Sirius quiere jugar…. No sabe con quién se metió. Definitivamente se equivocó conmigo. Ya la enseñaré lo que es jugar y veremos quién gana._

Sirius llegó a su habitación a la una de la mañana, sus amigos estaban acostados, Peter ya dormía y Remus y James conversaban en voz baja.

—Lindas horas de volver a casa, querido — Dijo un James divertido simulando voz de mujer. Mientras Sirius sonría pecaminosamente.

— Que linda mujercita llevas dentro, Jimmy. — Dijo Sirius y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Remus. Tenía la camisa blanca a medio abrochar y el cinturón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado.

— Tú sí que recibes lindas bienvenidas — Observó Lupin

— Otro día les cuento mi secreto… igual dudo que les funcione. Tu detrás de la virgen Evans y tú Lunático eso de que le pones ojitos a Macdonald ya es el colmo.

— Nosotros decidimos madurar.

— Por favor… que cursilerías. — Dijo Sirius haciendo muecas de asco.

— Al menos Lunático y Colagusano aceptaron el reto y ya tienen futuras novias. — Dijo James haciendo un gesto a Remus porque sabía que éste iba a reprochar que eso era una mentira, que él no pensaba seguir ese plan estúpido. — Mientras estabas con Clare, te aviso, te desvías del plan. ¿No era que esas huecas no te llenaban?

— Sí, pero son muy necesarias también y no me cambies de tema. Se suponía Remus que contaba con tu apoyo en la negativa de éste plan. ¿Es que ustedes quieren matarme a mí?… sí, definitivamente quieren verme fracasar. ¿Cómo carajo piensan que voy a ser fiel y encima saciarme con una sola? Peor aguantarla...

— Ya ves, es todo un desafío.

—Supongo que no voy a tener que ir a Madame Pudipié. ¿Verdad?

— En serio, Canuto, que no sé cómo haces para conquistar a una chica. Pero no, supongo que no es necesario ir allí — Ante la mirada de James y su leve asentimiento de cabeza se retractó — Pero al menos unas veces tendrás que ir — Dijo Remus comiéndose la risa y mirando a su amigo muy divertido. Sirius pareció preocuparse un poco, como un niño frente a lo desconocido.

—Ok… ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que durar de novios?

—Al menos tres meses.

— ¿Tres meses? — Gritó y Peter se revolvió en su cama.

— Cállate o despertarás a Gus. Bueno lo aceptas o quedas fuera.

— No sé. Déjenme vivir esta semana en paz.

Y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha mientras decía unos cuantos improperios. Pero Remus y James se miraron de manera cómplice y dijeron: Katherine Hampton entre risas desatadas. Después de lo sucedido en el tren y recordando ciertos momentos entre aquellos dos, no quedaba duda de que aquella era ideal para Canuto.

Los despertadores sonaban incesantemente. Eran las siete de la mañana y quedaba solo una hora para desayunar y recibir los horarios de clase que Minerva McGonagall repartía a los alumnos de Gryffindor de cada año.

A Alice le costaba mucho despertarse y mientras las otras ya estaban bañadas, cambiadas y listas para bajar, ella aprovechaba a dormir una horita más y cuando los almohadonazos de Lily no la dejaban dormir más, se levantaba iba al baño en tres minutos y en dos se vestía. Así eran todas las mañanas, mientras Joan se pintaba y Mary y Kat bajaban primeras.

James radiante como todas las mañanas, con su cabello mojado por la ducha recién tomada, sus ojos castaños somnolientos que brillaban detrás de sus lentes de armazón negros, su sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos, su aliento de menta de recién cepillados y su excelente humor, auguraban un buen día. Estaba bajando por las escaleras que conducía a los cuartos de los hombres. Mientras Lily Evans estaba dando órdenes a los de primero para que no se perdieran por el camino.

—Buenos días — Saludó con su mejor sonrisa encantadora y luego recordó que no debería haberla ni siquiera saludado, pero Lily también estaba de muy buen humor y aquel saludo lo había tomado con mucha emoción.

— Buenos días, Potter — ¿Aquel Potter sonó diferente o fue su imaginación?

Una vez que el desayuno terminó y Minerva entregaba los horarios, ya todos los alumnos se encaminaban a sus respectivas aulas en donde serían dictadas las primeras asignaturas de la mañana o se alegraban yendo a los jardines o a la sala común enterándose que tenían hora libre.

Lily, Alice y Katherine tenían las mismas materias, excepto Runas que Alice no había decidido cursarla.

Era viernes y milagrosamente esas primeras dos horas las tenían libres. De diez a doce tenían Runas: Lily, Mary, Kat y Joan, luego dos horas para almorzar, luego Herbología Lily, Mary, Ali y Kat y por ultimo DCAO de 4 a 6 de la tarde: Lily, Alice y Kat.

En cambio en la primera dos horas Joan y Mary tenían Estudios Muggles.

Alice tenía el mejor día los viernes solo cursaba por la tarde Herbología y DCAO, así que decidió irse a dormir un poco más, mientras Lily y Kat la acompañaban a la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras Alice se desvestía y se metía cómodamente en su cama aún caliente, Lily y Kat preparaban sus mochilas con las cosas necesarias para Runas Antiguas impartida por Bathsheba Babbling. Ese nuevo tomo de _Runas Antiguas hechas fáciles, nueva edición, _era mucho más pesado que el del curso anterior y de fáciles seguro que no tenían nada.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo más rápido de lo que creían y con ella llegaban los primeros chismes del día: las nuevas parejas, las rupturas y todas las historias de las vacaciones.

La broma de los merodeadores hecha a Filch como cada primer día de clases estaba en marcha. Todos los alumnos de todas las casas estaban almorzando plácidamente mientras conversaban los tortuosos deberes que ya les habían impuesto. Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par, por ella avanzaba la Señora Norris transformada en una cerdita rosada que corría y Filch, su dueño, iba tras ella sin poder atraparla. Cuando llegó hasta ella todos irrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas. El celador llevaba un cartel en la parte de atrás de su túnica que decía: _"Soy sadomasoquista y quiero que Madame Pince me pegue duro_". Habían usado el encantamiento de presencia permanente. No paraban de reír, incluso en la larga mesa de los profesores Slughorn emitió una risita nerviosa, mientras Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria se ponía más roja que un tomate. Sabían que aquella broma solo podía venir por parte de aquellos cuatro revoltosos, pero nadie los había visto. McGonagall volvió a la Señora Norris a su estado original.

—Al menos estos sinvergüenzas aprenden en mis clases. — Dijo Minerva a Filius Flitwick profesor de Encantamientos y jefe de la casa Ravenclaw

—Lo mismo digo Minerva, mira que son pillos… pegamento inamovible… pero es que Filch tiene tantas cadenas, esposas y artículos de tortura que da para dudar…

— Lo hace para intimidar… es lo quiero pensar.

Los profesores rieron disimuladamente

—Fueron esos cuatro demonios. Lo sé. Castíguelos Minerva. Usted puede hacerlo.

—No se preocupe señor Filch, los responsables tendrán su merecido cuando sepamos quiénes fueron

Filch tuvo que ir a su despacho a cambiarse de ropa, ya que no iba a haber contrahechizo que sacara aquel cartel. Muy enojado pasó hecho una furia atravesando el gran salón.

Los merodeadores que seguían comiendo haciendo como si nada, se desternillaron de la risa cuando Filch desapareció. Se chocaron las manos y se fueron a la sala común.

Cuando llegó la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los merodeadores hicieron correr el rumor de la fiesta del sábado por la noche que organizaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

La profesora Galatea Merrythought, parecía no observar que los alumnos estaban muy dispersos y conversaban entre ellos. Era la profesora, única en todo el castillo de mano blanda que les dejaba hacer la tarea impuesta allí en el aula. Un pergamino de ochenta centímetros sobre hinkypunks y kappas. Prometió que ya las clases se pondrían más interesantes cuando llegaran a los Maleficios. Siempre sus clases eran un desorden y los merodeadores hacían lo que querían. La especialidad de Potter era molestar a su pelirroja como cada año. Pero no la miró ni le habló durante las dos horas. La ignoró mientras se entretenía planeando la fiesta, hablando con Peter.

Alice, Kat y Lily estaban muy concentradas en sus redacciones. Pero Lily que no había levantado su cabeza del pergamino dijo _"voy a ir a esa fiesta"_

— ¿Qué dices? — Preguntó Alice que le parecía haber escuchado mal. Es que ella había ido a esas fiestas incluso antes de salir con Frank, pero ni Kat ni Lily se habían dignado a ir por más de unas escasas horas.

— ¿No tienes ganas de fiesta? Yo sí.

—Yo voy contigo, Lily — Dijo Katherine mirando sobre su hombro buscando encontrarse con un par de ojos grises.

Sirius estaba riendo mientras coqueteaba abiertamente con una chica de Hufflepuff, Carol Whitman, y se podía escuchar que hablaban de la fiesta. Katherine le sonrió con malicia levantando su ceja izquierda. _Caerás._

Sirius le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de medio lado e inclinando un poco la cabeza como diciendo: encantado, en conocerla. _Caerás._

A decir verdad, Lily estaba algo turbada ante la indiferencia de Potter. No es que estuviera pensando mucho en ello, pero sentía que faltaba un ruido en su oído como el zumbar de un mosquito. ¿Es que ya no quería salir con ella? ¿Ya no le gustaba ni un poquito? Pero es que nada es lo que parece. Por momentos creía que la ignoraba y por momento se mostraba educado con ella, muy correcto aunque algo frío en realidad. Tanto Lily como Katherine, estaban enfrascadas en sus propios pensamientos. Aquellos dos hombres la tenían desconcertadas con sus actitudes. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Querían sorprenderlas? Pues ellas también los sorprenderían, ¿Es que nada es lo que parece o todo lo es?


	6. Capítulo 5 El arte de la seducción

_**Capítulo 5: El arte de la seducción**_

La música estaba muy alta y las luces muy bajas. Los merodeadores habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida a Hogwarts que estaba a la altura del banquete que preparaban los elfos. Habían realizados los encantamientos pertinentes para agrandar la sala y silenciar las paredes para que la música no se escuchara en todo el castillo.

Habían pedido un encargo bastante importante de cerveza de manteca, whisky de fuego, y todo tipo de ron y licores, al dueño de Cabeza de Puerco. Éste les hacia un buen precio y los mantenía en el anonimato. Mientras James, Peter y Sirius ingresaban el alcohol por el pasadizo secreto ubicado en el tercer piso, a través de la estatua de la bruja jorobada que comunica al castillo con el depósito de Honneydukes.

Peter llevaba la capa de invisibilidad en su bolsillo y miraba el mapa del merodeador para vigilar que este vacío el pasillo cuando salgaran por la estatua cargados de grandes cajas de madera con botellas que iban flotando en el aire encantadas con el levicorpus.

Cuando lograron ingresarlas a la sala común se encontraron con Evans.

— ¿Qué hacen?

_"Estamos acabados"_ Pensó Peter que siempre Lily, había hecho escándalos cada vez que organizaban una fiesta alegando que estaba prohibido y mucho más las bebidas alcohólicas.

— Estamos organizando la fiesta para esta noche — Dijo Sirius con altanería

— Ah, bueno. Pónganlo ahí al lado de la chimenea hay lugar.

— Es alcohol. ¿No vas a intentar confiscarlo o decirle a Minerva? — Peter habló desconcertado. James y Sirius también lo estaban pero no podían decir ni una palabra al respecto.

— No. Es que pienso ir a la fiesta. Bueno, me voy.

Lily había causado la impresión que pretendía. Después de ver la cara de Potter supo que al menos se acordaba que ella existía.

Remus había conseguido un pasadiscos que era de un chico de Hufflepuff y él mismo había conseguido recopilar buena música: había discos de Las Brujas de Macbeth, Los duendes de Cornualles, Los Trasgos, Lorcan d'Eath, vampiros asesinos, y alguno que otro colado grupo muggle como Beatles y Rolling Stones, Beach Boys, entre otros. Ya se había corrido el rumor de la fiesta, así que la gente ya estaba invitada y antes de la medianoche la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor explotaría de gente.

El cuarto de las chicas de séptimo estaba completamente desordenado, parecía que había pasado un tornado por allí. Ante la noticia de que iban a ir todas a la fiesta el pánico se apoderó de sus nervios. Mary gritaba y Alice la zamarreaba. Joan indicaba como maquillarse de acuerdo con cada atuendo diferente. Alice se divertía con el espectáculo, era la única relajada, pues como ya tenía novio y no necesitaba encontrar uno y ni siquiera él estaría presente, su atuendo le importaba muy poco.

Mary estaba histérica y Katherine no se convencía con nada. Lily estaba serena pero más por estar presa del pánico que por tranquilidad en sí. Joan reía a carcajadas, estaba radiante, feliz. Por fin iba a poder maquillarlas y hacer sesión de bellezas con sus amigas. Era su sueño, pues nunca le habían permitido que les pusiera ningún ungüento ni nada raro.

Joan abrió el baúl de Katherine y encontró ropa muggle muy linda.

— No sé como haces en empeñarte en vestir tan clásicamente teniendo esta ropa. Este vestido es hermoso. — Dijo mostrando un diminuto vestido negro sin tirante.

Lily se decidió por una pollera verde esmeralda por arriba de las rodillas y tiro alto, es decir a la cintura. Era muy apretada y le quedaba muy bien con ese par de piernas flacas y blancas. Arriba se puso una musculosa blanca simple y la metió dentro de la pollera, la cual adornó con un cinturón ancho color negro. Unas botas negra de caña baja y se entregó a pintarse por Joan quien le aconsejó sombras verdes y un brillo en los labios.

Katherine había decidido ponerse el dichoso vestido negro que no tenía breteles y la falda era acampanada y le llegaba apenas una palma por debajo de la cola. Debía tener cuidado cuando bailara porque el vestido se movía mucho y se le podía ver el alma con tan poca tela. Aquel escote le quedaba muy bien y Joan le había aconsejado que se recogiera el cabello en un moño con una cinta de raso negra. Se puso unos zapatos con unos tacos altísimos y Joan le pintó los ojos de negros delineándolos en una línea bastante gruesa.

Si Lily y Kat estaban que mataban, Mary fue la sensación de aquella noche de transformaciones.

Se había puesto pantimedias negras y arriba una camisa blanca larga y un cinturón violeta (el color de la temporada) en la cintura y por ultimo unos zapatos con la punta al descubierto. Llevaba el pelo lacio suelto. Joan la pintó con apenas algunos matices en lilas y en sus labios le aplicó un rouge de color morado intenso que invitaba a cualquiera a ser besados.

Joan se decidió por un vestido amarillo de tiritas muy finitas con la espalda al descubierto y unas sandalias de taco astronómico color dorado claro, es que era la más baja de todas.

Alice se había puesto unos pantalones largos ajustados, esos que parecían calzas, color gris y una remera negra muy floja que le caía por un hombro y lo dejaba al aire libre. Aquella chica sin esforzarse siempre lograba estar esplendida. Era un don, le decía Joan que tardaba horas en quedar apenas presentable.

A la una de la mañana ya estaba todo el mundo allí, bebiendo, bailando, coqueteando y por supuesto ya estaban en un rincón, sentados en sillones, las infaltables parejitas besándose, comiéndose unos a otros.

Un grupito de chicos pasaban la música y otros se encargaban de servir las bebidas, lo que se podría llamar una barra improvisada.

Las chicas estaban saliendo de su habitación y en el pasillo se encontraron con un montón de gente que conversaba y tomaba. La música estaba muy alta y había que acercarse al oído para entenderse.

—Vamos a bajar a la sala así tomamos algo —Dijo Joan gritando.

Mary, Kat y Lily, las inexpertas de las fiestas, asintieron en señal de afirmación y se dejaron conducir por Joan mientras pedían permiso para darse paso entre la gente.

Bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado mientras miraban hacia abajo viendo a los presentes. Katherine se agarraba del vestido mientras que se tambaleaba en sus tacos altos.

Llegaron a donde estaban las bebidas y Dirk Cresswell, un chico de Hufflepuff y Frederick Corner de Ravenclaw les servía las bebidas solicitadas.

Bebieron Ron de grosellas y en cuanto se dieron vuelta Joan estaba hablando con Emmerick Boot, su ex y ahora amigo del grupo. Todas lo saludaron y él invitó a bailar a Lily. Katherine y Mary estaban radiantes de felicidad, se sentían muy excitadas de estar allí y la música las hacia moverse en el lugar. Sus cuerpos se movían inconscientes dejándose llevar por el temblor del piso, paredes, por la melodía, por la bebida embriagadora. Hacía calor pero nada parecía importar. Bebieron un vaso más pero esta vez probaron el licor de arándanos. Se movieron de allí al compás de la ola de gente y terminaron cerca de la puerta vidriada que daba al único balcón de la torre, que era más bien una pequeña terraza al aire libre. En la otra punta estaba el sector de las parejitas ardientes.

Katherine se sentó en un escritorio que estaba colocado contra la pared. Mientras a su lado Alice y Mary conversaban y bailaban. Joan estaba bailando con Kunh Chang el chico más sexy de Ravenclaw. Katherine la estaba viendo fascinada y su amiga estaba radiante de felicidad. Le sonrió pícaramente y le hizo un gesto con la mano aprobando aquella compañía. Lily y Emmerick se acercaron a ellas. Conversaron de esto y aquello cuando él fue a buscar algo más para tomar. Cuando volvió había traído una botella de whisky de fuego y lleno sus vasos vacíos. No pensaban emborracharse, pero el ambiente les hacia tomar un poco más, las llevaba a entregarse a sentir placer y a probar lo desconocido. Cuando todos brindaron y se tomaron aquella bebida de un sorbo, el whisky de fuego les quemó la garganta. Estaban todas bailando y Emmerick bailaba con ellas y se movía muy bien, las caderas a un lado y al otro acompañado de sus brazos, muy Elvis, "el rey".

Katherine no aguantaba sus zapatos y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio. Entonces mientras se sentaba un poco más hacia atrás y se levantaba el escote del vestido que siempre amenazaba con caerse, lo vio.

Sirius Black, el chico más guapo y sexy de todo el castillo, estaba ante sus ojos un poco lejos de donde ella estaba mirándolo. Estaba saludando a unos chicos de quinto de Gryffindor y un grupito de niñas de dispares edades lo rodeaban. James estaba a su lado, inseparables. Potter estaba realmente deslumbrante, con ese aire descuidado adrede, y su pelo más desordenado que nunca. Y Sirius… ¿Es que alguna vez estaba mal? No. Nunca ni una. Él siempre estaba bien arreglado, aunque su aspecto sea desaliñado, adrede, aun hasta cuando dormía. Siempre perfumado, con la ropa limpia, puesta desprolija para demostrar su rebeldía, a veces se dejaba desprendido dos botones y se arremangaba la camisa para que se marque sus brazos y se deje entrever su pecho firme y amplio.

Llevaba los pantalones apenas caídos para dejar ver el color de su ropa interior y a veces colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos para que el pantalón marcara su perfecto trasero, musculoso, firme. Era un narcisista. Y fingía hacer todas esas cosas con naturalidad al igual que Potter, que se despeinaba aun más el cabello para darle ese toque de rebelde, _"acabo de bajarme de la escoba, nena, ¿quieres que te haga volar?_".

Los dos sonreían al mundo abiertamente. Se sentían los dueños de la fiesta, la gente los felicitaba por ella como si realmente hubiese tejido cada fibra de ella. Todos los adulaban, todos querían ser como ellos, todas los besaban y le decían cosas al pasar a sus lados, todas los tocaban. Eran como dos personas famosas que a donde iban, causaban sensación y la gente se apiñaba para verlos e intentaban aunque sea rozarlos y decirles locuras.

Katherine se rió de tanta ridiculez junta y se alegraba de vivir en el anonimato, en la tranquilidad de su insignificante vida. Insignificante en un sentido muy distinto, de esa insignificancia que le daba un significado mucho más profundo que el de aquellos merodeadores que vivían acosados y sus vidas eran cosa pública. Se reía como tonta, probablemente el alcohol estuviera haciendo sus efectos tempranamente, hasta sus pensamientos parecían confusos.

La melodía estalló en sus oídos y gritos de chicas entusiastas y chicos excitados se hizo escuchar entre la gente. Debía ser una canción popular, muy sensual, según el oído de Katherine. Vio a Joan animarlas a bailar. Se ve que era un tema que ameritaba sus movimientos, y se decidió a ponerse de pie de un salto y comenzarse a moverse. Sirius tuvo que verla dos veces. La primera no la había reconocido, llamado por la atención de los compañeros de clase con los que charlaba minutos atrás. No le indicaban que la mirase, simplemente se codearon entre ellos porque seguramente en cada fiesta aquella canción merecía la recreación visual. Enseguida la encontró, primero descubriendo piernas infinitas y luego reconociendo su dueña. Hicieron contacto visual. Ella no dejó de bailar en ningún momento, ya lo había visto antes y eso le había dado la ventaja de no sorprenderse. Era evidente que él no había tenido tanta suerte. Parecía provocarlo a él, bailarle a él aunque no fuese cierto. Movimientos lentos, contorneándose. Sus brazos levantados, cayendo lentamente, hasta agarrarse del borde del escritorio. Comenzó a bajar muy lentamente aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sirius no podía quitarlos aunque quisiese y nada ni nadie de los de ahí presentes podían llamar su atención. Excepto ella.

Katherine se relamió los labios mientras hacía menear sus caderas. Sé sentó en el escritorio y abrió sus piernas, levemente, pero lo suficiente para quitarle le respiración a cualquier hombre que la mirase de frente. Y Sirius la observaba sin disimulo. Entonces levantó su pierna izquierda para cruzarla sobre la derecha y unas bragas blancas de encaje se dejaron entrever. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Sirius estaba petrificado y un grupo de chicos también se habían unido y estaban mirando embelesados a Kat.

James que no se había percatado que su amigo estaba clavado al piso y no se movía de allí, miró hacia donde iba dirigida su atención. La vio a Hampton moviéndose como nunca pensó que Hampton podría hacerlo y mucho menos usar un vestido y quedarle tan bien. Giró su vista cuatro pasos de allí y vio su pelirroja bailando con Emmerick. Hacía una hora que la estaba buscando y allí estaba, bailando con ese estúpido. Vio como la tomaba de las manos y ella daba una vuelta girando moviendo sus caderas muy sensualmente, su pelo meciéndose al aire. Le dio un codazo a Sirius que impactó sobre sus costillas y lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Desaparecieron de allí, inmediatamente. Fueron a tomar algo así podían pensar con claridad o quizá dejar de hacerlo.

— Canuto podrías haber disimulado un poco… casi tengo que limpiarte la baba que se te escurría por la boca…

— ¿Tan evidente fue?

—Sí. Perro sarnoso, te necesito al lado mío para no cometer un locura y matar a ese Emmerick Boot. No sé cómo voy a hacer para no acosarla a Evans. ¿La viste?

— Cornamenta tranquilízate y tomate esto que te va a hacer bien. Yo también necesito uno doble — James se bebió un vaso entero de whisky de fuego y Sirius hizo lo mismo sintiendo sus gargantas arder literalmente.

— Busquemos a Peter y Remus así nos ayudan… no sé cuánto tiempo vas a soportar y yo no voy a estar sobrio mucho más. — Dijo Sirius tomándose otro vaso que había agarrado de las manos de un compañero.

— No Hocicos, no la cagues. Si te emborrachas y haces una locura, te mato.

— Prometo portarme bien… no voy a hacer ninguna locura. Mientras no me tienten

— Tú la provocaste primero y no te olvides que tiene que ser tu novia no tu enemiga

— Por favor, Jimmy será mía antes de que consigas que Evans te mire.

— Estas muy equivocado, Lily será antes mía que Hampton tuya.

— Eso, créeme es imposible... siempre estoy un paso adelante.

Sus tres amigos se habían mostrado inamovibles respecto al tema de que la elegida era Katherine y que él no podía negar que le gustaba. Y no lo negó pero tampoco lo afirmó, así que esa tarde había aceptado el desafío y Katherine Hampton debía ser su novia durante tres meses como mínimo.

Sirius podía ver desde allí que un chico la invitaba a Katherine a bailar y ella bailaba un rato con él, tomaba de su vaso y luego otro le pedía bailar y bailaba, bebía de otro vaso… y todos le rondaban como abejas a la miel. La sangre de Sirius comenzaba a hervirle a fuego lento.

Peter estaba bailando con Greta Catchlove una chica rubia y muy bajita de Hufflepuff, amiga de Carol Whitman. Remus estaba siendo acosado por tres chicas. Una lo invitaba a tomar algo, la del medio a bailar y la otra quería que la acompañara a tomar aire. Las tres empezaron a pelearse entre ellas y Lupin aprovechó en irse de allí para zafarse de esas locas, seguramente pasadas de copas. Hubiera aceptado las tres invitaciones, a la vez, si no fuera por la luna. Lo menguaba a su antojo.

Se unió a sus dos amigos que tomaban y conversaban, no parecía que estuvieran disfrutando de la fiesta. Al fin aparecía Lunático para ayudarles.

— Remus querido, Merlín te puso en nuestro camino para librarnos de nuestras desgracias... Sé bueno y llévanos al grupo de Evans. Ellas son tus amigas.

— ¿Lily está en la fiesta?

— Sí, Lunático ¿Que acaso no viste a Macdonald aun? — Canuto hizo un gesto bastante obsceno y siguió hablando—Cuando la veas se te va a salir el lobo de adentro y la vas a dejar en pedacitos. — Sirius aulló como un lobo.

Remus le pegó por hacer alusión a su condición de licántropo, pero nadie por allí oía nada y la mayoría no estaba en condiciones de entender ni hilar una idea con otra.

— Es que no son mis amigas, Lily sí, lo es. Y de todas maneras no quisiera arruinar las cosas con Mary y ustedes seguro que se mandan alguna.

— ¿Cómo crees eso de nosotros? — Dijo Sirius poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro mojado, abandonado y atropellado.

— Juramos portarnos muy bien, palabra de merodeador — Dijo James levantando su mano derecha y colocándola en su corazón.

Remus había aceptado, porque muchas opciones no le quedaban. Y Sirius tenía razón, cuando Lupin vio a Mary todo su ser se volvió ajeno a él, se le tensaron los músculos y un llamado mucho más primitivo que su alma, gritaba en su interior. Sentía fiebre o algo parecido a esa sensación de frío-calor y delirio mental. No podía dejar de mirarla cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta y ella sonreía tímidamente, mientras él pensaba las cosas más sucias y atrevidas. Quería morder sus labios, rasgar su piel, llevarla contra su cuerpo y no dejarla escapar, arrancarle la ropa y más.

—Hola Remus — Saludaba Alice que había visto esa mirada en él, como un depredador por atacar a su presa.

— Hola Alice — Dijo casi sin prestarle atención — Mary… ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien… ¿y tú?

—Perfecto…

Sirius y James saludaron a Alice y le daban charla a Mary para que entrara en confianza, lo cual hizo rápidamente. Lunático le costaba pensar con claridad al tenerla tan cerca y ella notaba que Remus actuaba raro, por momentos la miraba más que de costumbre y por otros miraba hacia otro lado, indiferente.

Sin saber qué le esperaba encontrar en el rincón donde estaban sus amigas, Lily había aparecido, puesto que Emmer se había ido al baño conversando con amigos.

James la saludó y no pudo reprimir hacerle un cumplido elogiando su belleza. Ella le agradeció y se quedó en silencio viéndola a Kat tan divertida bailando. Entonces James le pidió de bailar, incapaz de contenerse al ver la oportunidad de tenerla en una fiesta.

—No, Potter

—Solo una canción…

—No… ya sé cómo eres y no cumplirás tu palabra.

—Vamos, baila conmigo… como amigos, nada más. Si no te gusta cómo bailo te dejo ir.

Lily lo observó y le agradaba mucho lo que veía y más le agradaba escucharlo rogar por ella. Entonces aceptó bailar con él, haciéndole caso a esas intenciones de disfrutar ese año o quizá a las burbujas de alcohol que se anidaban en su cabeza.

Bailaron una canción entera para sorpresa de muchos. Lily reía de sus bobadas, de sus pasos de bailes tan radicales y ridículos. Ella bailaba con soltura y no le importaba que la miraran ni la criticaran. Cuando tomó su mano y sintió quizá el primer contacto, con intención y consenso, sintió algo extraño. Un contacto que no era conocido pero que tampoco se le hacía desconocido. Era sin dudas algo extraño pero sin embargo no sentía deseos de retirar su mano. Tomados de las manos, por primera vez, sintiendo un leve temblor por parte de ambos, sin saber si era del otro o propio. Estaba con James, con Potter, y lo raro es que se sentía bien, muy bien.

James le decía cosas graciosas y ella se estaba divirtiendo como jamás pensó que podría pasarle. Pasó la segunda y la tercera canción y ellos aún bailaban juntos.

Katherine bailaba con Frederick Corner y se reía de todo lo que ese chico le decía al oído. No debía seguir tomando, pero él le convidaba de su vaso y no podía rechazarlo. Bailaba y hacía mucho esfuerzo por no tambalearse pero la vista se le nublaba y comenzaba a sentirse mal. Sus brazos los sentía pesados y las piernas se le aflojaban. Se mareó súbitamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás buscando en donde apoyarse pero no parecía haber nada que la detuviese. Iba a caerse al suelo, necesitaba sentarse, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ahí. Frederick la miró divertido, no pensaba que le pudiera estar pasar algo grave, y avanzó hacia ella. Una mano la agarró y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras ella se desplomaba contra el cuerpo de alguien que no podía ver, y la llevaba casi a rastras de allí.

Continuará….


	7. Capítulo 6 El arte de la seducción II

_**Capítulo 6: El arte de la seducción (Parte II)**_

Un grupo de chicas observaban cómo bailaban. No era algo común en medio de una fiesta a toda potencia. La gente estaba enfrascada en sus conversaciones incoherentes, en llenar sus vasos y que nunca quedaran vacíos, las chicas sólo estaban al pendiente de sus atuendos, de sus pasos de baile tratando de cautivar a la población masculina. Pero cuando parte de la población masculina está tan reducida a un par de chicos alborotadores y responsables de esa fiesta, las miradas se monopolizan, el centro de atención se concentra y es imposible perderles pisada. Habrá un grupo de chicas aisladas que los siguen distraídamente con la mirada, casi en silencio, pasando desapercibidas en su cómodo anonimato. Pero otras no. Y por eso el bullicioso y revoltoso club de fan de James Potter no podían hacer otra cosa más que plantarse a mirar lo que hacía su héroe del Quidditch. Nunca habían comprendido porqué James andaba detrás de Lily Evans, pero como no le hacía caso, nunca habían tomado acción contra ella. Pero ahora que se había dignado aparecerse en una fiesta y encima estaba bailando con él, no podían dejar las cosas así como así. La cabecilla del grupo, Merlina Cadwallader que se creía que por ser la más bella tenía la voz cantante del grupo, pero por desgracia, tenía más neuronas que todo el resto juntas y por ello, decidió a actuar.

Como un ejército listo para la batalla, marcharon hacia donde la parejita bailaba y se reía sin prejuicios, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Caer a la realidad de que estás bailando con James Potter, no está bueno si te interrumpen un grupo de sulfurosas enamoradas y fanáticas. No está nada bueno. Tener que soportar escuchar la risa estrambótica de Merlina, mientras con voz cadenciosa le explicaba como si fuera retrasada, que la biblioteca estaba en el cuarto piso y no allí, eso es mucho peor. Paralizarse y escuchar las risas desatadas de las demás, como cotorras contagiosas, mientras la minimizaban a un par de libros y buenas notas, y demás cosas horribles sobre ella, era aún peor. Pero no era algo que a Lily Evans le llegara a tocar a fondo, le llegara a rozar un nervio interno y desatar su furia más poderosa y temida. La situación era espantosa, pero lo que a Lily Evans le resultó aún mucho peor, más fuerte y doloroso, fue ver cómo James Potter no hacía nada al respecto, mientras una ola de chicas los separaban, aislándolos y encerrándolo en un círculo sin salida.

En menos tiempo de lo que él hubiera pensado, ya Lily estaba apartada de él, y no escuchaba lo que James trataba de decirle por encima del cotorreo y la música. Lily se marchó sin decir una palabra, lívida y blanca de pura indignación. Decidió ir, casi huir, al baño de prefectos en el quinto piso. La verdad es que realmente quería huir de allí.

Cuando James hizo a un lado a unas de ellas, casi empujándolas y diciéndoles improperios, salió en busca de Evans, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado. No podía tener tanta mala suerte. Las mujeres eran sin dudas insensibles y peligrosas.

Joan se dejaba llevar por la mano de Kung que la guiaba entre la gente. Sabía que él estaba buscando un lugar apartado para estar más cómodos. Ella sabía que eso significaba mucho más, pero no lo detuvo. Estaba tan feliz que por una vez se había olvidado de que los hombres eran malos. De hecho Chang no tenía nada de malo, veía la gran espalda del guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw y quería hundirse en ella y sentirlo más de cerca. Él se dio vuelta para mirarla y ella le sonrió tímidamente. Unos chicos los empujaron, parecía que se había desatado una pelea. Kung instintivamente tomó a Joan en un abrazo para alejarla y protegerla por si algún golpe llegaba hacia ellos. Joan, que nunca se perdía detalle de lo que ocurría, miraba embelesada al muchacho que la protegía y no prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo. Probablemente un de esos momentos únicos en su vida. Él le corrió un mechón de su cabello, que le caía sobre la cara, mientras ella sentía como la electricidad del contacto de la mano de Kung le recorría el cuerpo. Se acercó con cuidado a su boca y la besó despacio. Ella que seguía con los ojos abiertos, los cerró ante el contacto cálido de su beso. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera, ahora sin dudas de ello.

Emmerick había vuelto del baño y se dirigía a donde estaban sus amigas. A medio camino una chica cayó contra su cuerpo y él la sostuvo para que no cayera. Era Katherine semiinconsciente que recargaba todo su peso contra él. Frederick avanzaba hacia ella. La gente no notaba qué sucedida y Emmer no entendía nada. Sostuvo a Kat por debajo de sus brazos, pensando que se había tropezado. La nombró y cuando vio que no obtuvo respuesta y que ella ladeaba su cabeza a un lado, con los ojos cerrados, empezó a buscar con la mirada la causa de aquello. Alarmado por lo que podía significar.

Alice se había ido a dormir, quería ir a soñar con Frank que deseaba fervientemente que estuviera esa noche allí con ella.

Mary se había quedado sola con Remus y se miraban a cada momento sin decir nada. _¿Por qué no te vas Mary? ¿Por qué te quedas si no haces nada para…? Vamos Remus, invítame a bailar. Genial ahí viene Hernán… para arruinarlo todo._ Pensaba Mary que no sabía cómo hacer para insinuarse a Remus y no quedar en evidencia.

Paul Friedman se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar. Mary automáticamente miró a Remus, que estaba sentado a su lado conversando con Hernán Presleth, prefecto de Hufflepuff. Él le sonrió como un estúpido. Ella aceptó bailar con aquel chico que era de su misma casa aunque un año menor.

Sirius Black, interceptó a Frederick y tomó a Katherine por la muñeca para levantarla y tirar de ella hacia sí, mientras Emmerick con una mano apoyada en la espalda de la chica la sostenía. Emmerick Boot era muy alto, más que Sirius, pero no era tan fornido sino más bien desgarbado y el peso muerto de Kat le hacía doblar las rodillas.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Black? — Le espetó Emmer furioso.

—Cállate que yo no hice nada.

— Sí… la hechizaste o algo

Kat cayó arriba de Sirius y él la atajó contra su pecho aunque eso hizo que él retrocediera y se doblara un poco hacia atrás, con lo que el golpe que Emmer había tirado al aire, impactó contra Patrick Dickson, que observaba expectante. Éste cayó empujando a Frederick, haciendo que a la vez éste le pegara a Emmer defendiendo a su amigo. La pelea se desataba entre empujones y puñetazos enviados por todos lados, sin saber de dónde venían, ni porqué. Pronto otros que estaban allí comenzaron a pegarse sin motivos, defendiéndose unos a otros, mientras trataban de apaciguar sin poder evitar agitar más la situación.

Sirius dio vuelta a Kat, para ponerla de espaldas a él, la asió contra su cuerpo. Pasó un brazo a través de su cintura para levantarla. Sin querer, con el brazo libre, rozó el borde de su escote y su mano se detuvo en un pecho. Trató de mantener su antebrazo apoyado ahí, simulando un abrazo y alejó su mano, buscando apoyo en su hombro desnudo. Se abrazó a ella para que pareciera que caminaba con él, aunque sus pies estaban a diez centímetros del suelo. Pero nadie notaba que Kat iba suspendida en el aire, ni que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Nadie notaba nada, pues estaban muy entretenidos con la pelea a la cual se le habían unido Remus y Hernán tratando de poner fin a la disputa.

La condujo entre la gente hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios. La cargó mientras subía peldaño a peldaño. Con su cara al lado de su cuello ladeado levemente hacia un lado, iba viendo el camino para no tropezar. Podía sentir el perfume que emanaba de su piel, el latido de su pulso a penas rítmico, apenas acelerado.

Entró a su cuarto y recostó a Katherine en su cama con cuidado. Estaba tan quieta y silenciosa. Sirius la miró distraído. Aún en ese vestido, con los ojos sombreados y el cabello algo desordenado. Parecía dormida, respirando impasiblemente, sin mostrar esos ojos verde claro que lo inquietaban. Tenía varios mechones de su cabello sueltos que ya el lazo negro no sujetaba. Miró sus piernas y sintió un fuerte ímpetu de acariciarlas y recorrerlas con la palma de su mano. Subió la vista y vio que tenía el vestido levemente levantado. Tomó en sus manos la tela y bajó la falda con delicadeza aunque no pudo evitar rozar su piel, casi con demasiada intención, traicionándole su inconsciente. Se sintió como un cable a tierra tocarla. Como estar quieto y de pie en total equilibrio mientras el barco bajo sus pies, se mece en un mar tormentoso. Olvidó completamente que no estaba dormida sino inconsciente. Pasó sobre su cuerpo y se recostó a su lado. La miraba atento, como si hiciera una fotografía mental de cada parte de su rostro. Su nariz respingada y algo filosa, sus labios entreabiertos, el lóbulo de su oreja, sus pestañas. Se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutándola de tenerla tan cerca e imposiblemente callada. Se acercó más y su perfume lo invadió de recuerdos. Quería volver a sentirla, volver a saborearle despacio. Con mucho cuidado le besó la mejilla, el cuello, probando su perfume. Se acercó a su oreja izquierda, la que tenía de su lado, y la rozó con sus labios. Cerró su boca y mordió el lóbulo, lo recorrió con su lengua. Sabía que aquello le producía cosquillas a Kat y eso hacía que se retorciera de placer. Sabía exactamente qué le provocaba. Al menos recordaba eso. Pero ella estaba inmóvil, inerte y vacía, sin responder como se suponía que respondía ante eso. Volvió de su ensoñación y aunque hubiera querido llegar a sus labios para besarlos con necesidad, decidió salir de la cama y alejarse de ella.

Se levantó y respiró con profundidad. ¿Es que acaso estaba loco? No podía seguir con eso o enloquecería en serio. Abrió la ventana para que entrara la brisa fresca del final del verano. Despejó su mente y cuando el cuerpo de Kat dejó de estar en sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella, sacó su varita y le apuntó diciendo: — _Ennervate_

Kat se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Cuando su vista se acomodó con la luz de la habitación reconoció en dónde estaba. Se acomodó el vestido, aunque sus intenciones eran más para asegurarse que estuviera en su lugar.

— Tranquila, niña, tu virginidad sigue intacta.

— ¿Que qué dices…? Muy gracioso… ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Nada, te juro que nada — Mintió Sirius, mirando cómo Kat se llevaba una mano a su oreja izquierda. En el afán de incorporarse y salir corriendo de ahí como una ratita asustada, se mareó y volvió a caer sentada en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien…?

— ¿Qué me hiciste Black?

—Yo no te hice nada solo te rescaté. Te traje acá para no dejarte tirada en plena fiesta.

—No te creo ni una palabra…

—Bien… no me creas, me importa una mierda lo que decidas creer o no. _Merlín_, no sé para qué me molesté…

— Nadie te pidió que hagas nada por mí

—Qué ingratitud… debería haber dejado que Frederick y sus amigos te llevaran y te hicieran quién sabe qué cosas.

Katherine lo miró extrañada y recordó que había estado bailando con ese chico y con otros y que había tomado de sus vasos. Katherine se llevó una mano a su boca. Sirius tenía razón, él no le había hecho nada, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella cuando bailaba.

— Me alegro que no tengas amnesia…

—Yo… ehmm… este…

— Sí, de nada… ya sabes no deberías tomar de vasos ajenos.

Kat se sentía muy apenada por haberlo culpado y por haber sido tan estúpida. Otra vez ganas de llorar que eran con mucho esfuerzo reprimidas por una fuerza mucho mayor que su corazón oprimido. Como si fuera poco respiró su perfume que emanaba su cama. ¡Su cama! Por Dios, si estaba sentada en su cama, aquella con la que soñaba más de lo que quería. Sus sábanas blancas revueltas. Sentía que se ahogaba. Miró a su alrededor. Había ropa tirada en el suelo, libros sobre una cama, el desorden y el ambiente inundado de presencia masculina. Respiró hondo y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que la miraban evaluándola. Sirius aun estaba de pie recostado en la pared al lado de la ventana. No dejó de mirarla un segundo, adivinando lo que ella estaba pensando. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Katherine lo rompió.

— Podrías no contarle a nadie… lo que pasó — Dijo ella con la voz quebrada y lo miró suplicante.

— No sé porqué debería ocultarlo… tu amiguito Emmerick piensa que fui yo quien te hechizó o drogó o no sé qué mierda pensó...

— Yo me encargo de Emm… tú no le digas a nadie, menos a mis amigas

— ¿Y cómo explicarás cuando te vean salir de mi cuarto?

— Soy buena dando explicaciones, no como tú…

— ¿Y eso qué significa? Recuerda que intentas convencerme de algo, no te conviene hacerme enojar.

— Por favor Black —Dijo Katherine sabiendo que ese apellido le daba gusto amargo en la boca. Hizo una pausa y posó sus ojos en la habitación. Realmente era bastante desastrosa, no quería ni pensar qué cosas había guardadas por ahí. Katherine volvió a concentrarse en Sirius y supo que el desgraciado no dejaría que se fuera a menos que... — Está bien ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Déjame pensar… —Sirius la recorrió con la mirada y ella se subió el escote leyéndole sus intenciones. Estaba loco si pensaba que ella... — Quiero que seas mi novia.

Lily estaba sola en el baño de prefectos caminando de un lado a otro. _¡Qué idiota esa Merlina! Y que idiota que fui yo en haberme ido. Debería haberme quedado e insultado a esa rubia tonta, pocas neuronas Cadwallader, como la llama Kat y Potter que no hizo nada por impedir que sus amiguitas nos interrumpieran. Soy una tonta y yo que la estaba pasando tan bien con él. ¿La estaba pasando bien con Potter? Sí, es cierto… él me hacía reír con sus payasadas y me sorprendió mucho… porque en ningún momento trató de conquistarme con sus exhibiciones de su esbelto cuerpo, o hablando de si mismo o revolviéndose el cabello o sonriendo con suficiencia con su expresión acá hasta el héroe: no temas princesa yo te rescato o tocándose el abdomen para levantar su remera y que se vean sus perfectos y marcados abdominales y ese vello castaño tupido que llevaba desde su ombligo hasta sus pantalones y se perdía en ellos en donde no se puede ver porque el pantalón tapa o no tanto… ¡Lily Evans! ¿Qué te sorprende?… si lo has observado muy bien durante años. Pero antes no me gustaba que se hiciera notar con esas cosas… ¿y ahora? Ahora no, no sé._

Decidió terminar con sus pensamientos y de hablar consigo misma como una loca, para volver a la torre y buscar a sus amigas.

Cuando pasó por el orificio del retrato de la dama gorda, vio que había menos gente en la sala común y ni rastros de una pelea, por lo que Lily nunca se enteró de nada. Pasó al lado de Peter que reía y hablaba con un grupito de chicas que se mostraban muy interesadas.

Encontró a Mary que se despedía de Paul diciéndole que se iba a dormir, que estaba muy cansada. Lily notó la cara de tristeza de su amiga y supo que Remus otra vez la había ignorado olímpicamente. La abrazó y se fueron caminando juntas hasta su cuarto, mientras ella le decía que Joan y Kat estaban desaparecidas y que Alice hacía mucho se había ido a dormir.

— ¿Es una broma… verdad? — Katherine habló luego de haberse reído de sus palabras.

— No… eso es lo que quiero a cambio. —Sirius continuó quieto en su lugar, apenas había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho. La miraba como un cazador miraría a su presa justo antes de cazarla. Saboreando un triunfo por adelantado. Un brillo canino en su mirada, le despertó sensaciones en todo su cuerpo.

— Por favor, si me pedías que me acueste contigo lo hubiera hecho… ¿pero tu novia?, tiene que ser una broma.

—Hablo muy enserio, Kathita —Todo en él era adrede. Provocarla aunque la lastimara para llamar su atención, poco le importaba.

—No me llames así y no juegues conmigo… podría ser peligroso

— No necesito tus advertencias sé muy bien contra quién estoy jugando.

— Entonces, ¿sí es un juego?

— No sé a qué a te refieres…

— A lo del tren, a la nota… ¿Qué te hizo volverme a hablar…. eh? Vamos a ver... quiero que me lo digas en la cara sin jueguitos. Toda la verdad

— No sé de qué carajo estás hablando… pero ¿Qué me dices de ti?

— ¿De mí?... no hay nada que hablar de mí. Y no me cambies de tema

— Sí, claro… me olvidaba que eres tú la que me ignora y no me habla

— Pero si el que hace esas cosas eres tú… estúpido

— ¿Yo?... por favor si me ignoraste todo el año pasado y que yo recuerde, me mandaste a la mierda.

— No, no te mandé a la mierda. —Dijo ella sonriendo ante la cara de indignación de él y antes de que la llame mentirosa, continuó — Te dije que te vayas al infierno tres veces ida y vuelta… dije que eras una mierda por haberme dejado sola… no que te vayas a la mierda. Hay una diferencia.

— Es lo mismo… ya te dije que no te dejé, tuve que irme de mi casa. Kat, eso ya pasó.

— Sí, ya pasó y hace mucho… además no sé qué me recriminas ahora, si poco te importó que te mandara a donde deberías estar.

— ¿Querías que te rogara? No nena, estás muy equivocada. Yo te di mis explicaciones y tú no las aceptaste. Y no fue nada lindo escuchar todo eso que me dijiste. ¿Y qué crees? tengo un orgullo que alimentar.

— A ver… y después de todo quieres que sea tu novia. — Razonó Katherine tratando de calmarse y buscándole una lógica a lo que no lo tenía. De repente volvió a ser muy consciente de que seguí en su cama, entre sus sábanas.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué? —Quería llegar al fondo de todo aquello. ¿Estaba tomándole el pelo? ¿Quería acaso sólo un poco de diversión o simplemente trastornarla?

— ¿Tiene que haber un motivo? —La mueca en su boca, el ceño fruncido daba a entender que se sentía ofendido por dudar de sus intenciones pero sus ojos grises brillaron en lo que indicaba que era verdad, cómplices de su lujuria, de su interés personal y egoísta.

— Conociéndote… sí, claro… nunca tendrías novia si no hubiera un interés oculto.

— Eres mala, ¿sabes? —Dio un paso hacia ella, amenazante. Descruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente.

— Si, muy mala… ya me conoces—Katherine se removió en su cama. Le ponía nerviosa que se acercara a ella, cuando lo que quería era escapar. Comprendió que su posibilidad de hacerlo, había pasado hacía mucho, cuando él estaba lejos de su alcance.

— Si te conozco muy bien.

Sirius se sentó a su lado, invadiendo todo su espacio. Se miraron largo rato. Calmando lo que parecía imposible de domesticar. Se respiraron, se sintieron cerca, se soñaron, se imaginaron. Pero no se tocaron, no se sonrieron, no se hablaron. Kat se relamió los labios, y él observó el acto. Se soltó el cabello, sin decir palabra. Cruzó sus piernas una arriba de la otra y él no pudo olvidar que había visto sus bragas blancas de encaje y sintió deseos de ella. Se acercó más y tocó su mano. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar. Él se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella. Tomó su pierna derecha y la levantó para sacarle el zapato. Lo hizo lentamente mirándola cómo entrecerraba sus ojos y lo miraba extasiada mientras él, masajeaba su pie con presión. Luego lo apoyó en su pecho y recorrió sus pantorrillas con sus dedos. Levantó más la pierna y besó su pie derecho y luego lo mordió justo en el arco haciéndola sonreír. Mientras ella con una mano se bajaba el vestido, tapando su entrepierna que quedaba al descubierto al tener su pierna tan alta. La bajó con cuidado y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Cuando acabó se sentó en la cama a su lado, y con sus manos recorrió la espalda de ella, sus hombros desnudos. Se colocó detrás y con su mano corrió su cabello y respiró en su cuello haciéndola sentir escalofríos de placer.

La dio vuelta girándola por sus hombros, y poniendo una mano en su cintura la invitó a acostarse a su lado. Ambos reclinados, sosteniendo sus cabezas en una mano, frente a frente. Miró su boca y se acercó a ella para besarla después de tanto tiempo. Cerró los ojos y esta vez fue directo a besarla.

Una mano en su hombro le detuvo. Cuando abrió sus ojos ella ya estaba de pie.

— Tendrás que hacer mucho más para conseguirme, Sirius Black

Se marchó tomando sus zapatos y cuando se iba por la puerta, se dio vuelta para verlo. Sirius se había agarrado la cabeza con las dos manos, acostándose de espaladas a la cama. Lo había dejado insatisfecho, con demasiadas ganas, pero no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo. Es que ella jugaba las mismas cartas que él y sabía que se había vengado por lo del tren.

Katherine salió del cuarto con aire decidido aunque en su interior había una batalla librándose. Una parte de ella se hubiera quedado a ser devorada y devorar cuánto pudiese. El maldito sí que sabía cómo seducirla. Pero ella también sabía encenderlo.

Necesitaba bajar los latidos de su corazón. Tranquilizar al monstruo que se alojaba en su pecho cuando se excitaba. Salió al balcón en busca de aire fresco que la enfriara. Había una parejita besándose en un rincón que no le dedicó más que una mirada al pasar. Unos chicos estaban fumando, conversando muy animadamente. Les pidió un cigarrillo y se lo encendieron. Se acercó a la barandilla de hierro forjado que limitaba la terraza. Debajo de ella estaba el peñasco y más allá el lago negro. Aun faltaba para el amanecer y la oscuridad de la noche estrellada regalaba una vista imperdible.

Dio una pitada a su cigarro despejándose del mundo. Largó una bocanada de humo, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa amplia. No podía cree lo que le acababa de pasar. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de alguien.

— ¿Mala noche? — Se animó a preguntar ella

— Más o menos —Contestó él y ella afirmaba con la cabeza. La miró, creía que era la primera vez que la miraba. Pero aquella chica que creía antipática parecía ser sincera y bastante tranquila, quizá amigable. No sabía por qué pensó eso. Pero le inspiró confianza— He estado buscando a tu amiga… pero no la encontré. ¿Le dices eso de mi parte?

— Claro… — Ahora ella lo miraba evaluándolo. — Dime una cosa… ¿En serio que todo eso que le gritas a Lily es cierto? — Preguntó ella tratando de entenderlo pero James estaba algo abstraído — Ya sabes, que se lo andes gritando le quita un poco de credibilidad... "cásate conmigo Evans" suena un poco aterrador

Él se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa que había formulado, pero le contestó sin problemas

— Realmente me gusta — Dijo con la sonrisa algo pequeña y simple, sin estar cargada de egocentrismos y demás, sin estar cargada de nada más que James y esos sentimientos enormes y sinceros hacia Lily Evans. Esa fue la primera vez que Katherine reconoció en él a un verdadero enamorado — Nadie lo entiende... pero es así, me gusta mucho.

— ¿Sólo porque quieres salir con ella o por alguna broma pesada que se les ocurrió a ti y al estúpido de tu amigo?

James rió. Aquella chica no era ninguna boba. Pensó que quizás era mejor irle con la verdad.

— En realidad quiero salir con ella más allá del estúpido de mi amigo, más allá de todo. Creo que llevar dos años pidiéndole tener una cita es prueba suficiente.

— Sí, lo sé, pero dado que has cambiado tu actitud y al descerebrado de Black se le ocurrió pedirme que fuera su novia… me pareció que era todo muy: una de sus bromas estilo merodeador. Que se yo... no me culpes por desconfiar, ustedes se ganaron la fama.

James volvió a sonreír y se imaginó a Canuto siendo tan poco delicado, rechazado por Hampton y hubiera pagado por verlo.

— Bueno si quieres que te ayude a salir con Lily, lo haré. Sólo si prometes que tus intenciones son buenas.

— Lo juro — Dijo sin dudarlo y entonces volvió a verla directo a los ojos. Era más bonita de lo que recordaba que era. Tenía algo, pero no sabía qué era. Seguramente era su sinceridad tan directa. — ¿En serio me ayudarías?

— Sí… si tú le dices a tu amiguito que se olvide de mí.

— Acepto tu ayuda pero Canuto no va a dejarte en paz aunque yo se lo pida.

— Lo imaginé... bueno al menos tenía que intentarlo. Ya sé cómo es... — Kat se encogió de hombros y puso cara de: _Black no cambiará nunca_.

Katherine había terminado su cigarrillo, miró a James divertida, puso una sonrisa amistosa y se fue a dormir. James observó que ella iba descalza y tuvo la sensación de que esa chica podría haber sido una buena pieza en el grupo. Definitivamente quería que Sirius se enganchara con ella. Nunca la había conocido y ahora se daba cuenta que esa chica tenía algo verdaderamente familiar, conocido.

Katherine hubiese sido una amiga de los merodeadores, si el primer día de septiembre de 1971 no hubiera llegado tarde y se hubiera sentado en el compartimento con Lily, Severus, Mary y Alice. Pero el destino había cambiado su rumbo y a cambio ella había ganado grandes amigas mujeres, algo que nunca había tenido.


	8. Capítulo 7 La hora de la verdad

Capítulo 7 La hora de la verdad.

El otoño estaba comenzando tempranamente ese año. El cielo se llenaba de nubes más reacias a abandonarlo y el viento comenzaba a azotar los árboles que lindaban al Bosque Prohibido y sus hojas doradas ya, comenzaban a caerse insensiblemente.

Los días se vivían fríos en el castillo y parecía muy lejano el verano con su sol abrazador.

James estaba jugando con un cachorro gran danés que le babeaba la túnica y emitía ladridos agudos. Estaba sentado en el césped y miraba con nostalgia al sauce boxeador, dejó al cachorro morder los cordones de sus zapatos. Parecía increíble la cantidad de recuerdos que con solo mirar a ese árbol violento, surgían en su mente. Pero en todos ellos estaban sus amigos. Sus hermanos.

Podrían haber llegado a ser amigos, como cualquier otra amistad. Pero la condición de licántropo de Remus los hizo entablar una amistad que iba más allá de lo común. Y la esencia de cada uno, los miedos, los problemas y existencia de cada uno, los llevaron a volverse más que unos simples amigos.

Las cosas vividas, las bromas hechas, las complicidades, los castigos, las fiestas, las peleas y broncas y tantas otras cosas. Ese bendito mapa tan ingenioso que desafiaba los límites de la magia misma. Haber logrado convertirse en animagos ilegales, solo para poder estar con Lunático y hasta volverse su igual para no ser menos. Porque era igual a ellos y eso hacía que Remus se sintiera en deuda de por vida. Y el pequeño Peter, demasiado tímido y atropellado, estaría en deuda por tener un lugar en la historia de Hogwarts que por sí solo no hubiera logrado conseguir. Sirius encontró una familia y estaría en deuda por eso. Sus amigos eran sus hermanos y los Potter sus padres. Y James encontró la hermandad, la compañía y el saber compartir, algo que en su casa no sabía lo que era, por ser hijo único.

De chiquito había vivido protegido por sus padres, rodeado de lujos y mimos. Extremadamente malcriado.

Sus padres no profesaban amor hacia las condiciones de la sangre del mundo mágico, pese a ser una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedaban en la comunidad. _"Es imposible que en una familia todos sean de sangre pura. Es que ya no quedan tantos" "Me parece una exageración querer casar a un hijo con un sangre pura, sólo para continuar con el linaje… es ridículo"_ Cosas por el estilo eran la que sus padres siempre decían. Durante toda su niñez le habían inculcado valores respecto al corazón de las personas y no respecto de qué sangre poseían.

De hecho tenían muchos amigos muggles del vecindario y si bien no tenían un teléfono en su casa, conocían muchos aparatos y costumbres de las personas no mágicas.

_"No juzgues o serás juzgado"_ le decía su padre. Y aunque siempre trataron de inculcarle buenos valores dejaban que su propio James eligiera su camino. Pensó en las veces que soñaba en que quedaba en Gryffindor, en sus clases de vuelo y de magia, tener su propia varita. Y recordó haber deseado tener amigos, porque sabía que sus vecinos no lo soportaban por ser tan arrogante y mandón. Ahora, a siete años de todo aquello, había logrado su cometido y muchos otros nuevos que se fueron sumando a la lista de deseos de James Potter. Excepto uno.

Ese deseo tenía nombre y apellido y caminaba en dirección a los invernaderos.

Se apuró en entrar a Fang a la casa del guardabosque.

—Lo siento Hagrid, tengo que irme.

— ¿No te quedas para el té? Estoy haciendo unos sándwiches de armiño, exquisitos.

James sabía que aquel mediogigante cocinaba peor que un troll y aunque hubiera tenido tiempo de quedarse hubiera buscado una excusa para no comer de sus especialidades.

—Lo siento, en serio… prometo venir con los chicos antes del primer partido contra Hufflepuff.

Corría como un loco. Cuando estuvo cerca de los invernaderos se detuvo para calmar su respiración y tranquilizarse.

Desde la fiesta que no había podido hablar con Lily y aunque un día Katherine le había dicho que le había pasado su mensaje, Evans parecía no importarle si James estaba vivo o no. Y él no había tenido la oportunidad justa para hablarle hasta ese momento.

Estaba sentada en uno de esos asientos de piedra blanca en el patio que daba hacia los invernaderos. Aquel lugar era uno de los más hermosos de todo Hogwarts. El pequeño patio estaba protegido por las paredes del castillo y millones de enredaderas cubrían las mismas. Había una gran fuente de agua en el centro y el piso era de piedra lisa y oscura. Había algunas estatuas de magos y brujas que ellos no conocían y los asientos sin respaldos ni apoyabrazos, eran lo único que hacía de aquel lugar una opción para ir a pensar.

James pasó caminando con mucho cuidado entre el espacio que quedaba entre el invernadero número seis y el siete. Cuando estaba por salir de aquella especie de pasillo se detuvo.

Katherine estaba recostada en el banco próximo a Lily y conversaban.

— Vamos Kat… nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sé que te gusta ocultar cosas o mejor dicho eres muy dura para hablar de tus sentimientos

— Lo sé… y quisiera contarte todo... mereces la verdad. Lo haré cuando esté lista. ¿sí?

— Esperaré a que vengas solita… pero te advierto que me subestimas demasiado algo me dice que ese Black tiene algo que ver. Emmer me contó que fue él quien te sacó de la fiesta

— Emmer habla demasiado… en fin — Dijo Katherine suspirando mirando al inmenso cielo celeste.

— Bueno, ya sé que no me adelantarás una palabra. Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?

— Hablé con él… y sé que vas a matarme. Pero le pregunté si ya no le interesabas y dijo que decidió dejarte en paz dado que no era correspondido.

— ¿Cómo? Enloqueciste. Ahora va a pensar que yo te mandé o va a sacar conclusiones de que yo quiero algo con él.

— Nada de eso, Potter es bastante corto para pensar tanto. Además me resulta bastante inofensivo. Creo que realmente tiene buenas intenciones. Es que necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos y escucharlo de su boca. — Dijo Katherine ahora mirándola y poniendo énfasis a lo que decía para ver sus expresiones — Te conozco Lily, sé que algo sientes por James Potter y si te atreves a negarlo… solo lograrás parecerte a mí y recuerda, yo conozco mis propios trucos, no puedes engañar a una experta.

Lily pareció pensarlo bien por un largo tiempo, decidiéndose qué decir y cuánto.

— ¿Es como que vos me digas que no te gusta Black?

—Hablo en serio Lily Evans… yo creo que merece que le des una oportunidad.

— Yo creo que él quiere que le dé una oportunidad… pero y tú ¿por qué quieres eso?

—Porque quiero verte feliz. Dios, Lily ese chico realmente creo que está enamorado.

— ¿Quién lo dice?... ¿qué pruebas hay? Kat, por favor pasó años burlándose de mi y todas nosotras y de Severus. Nos odiamos desde el primer viaje en el expreso de nuestras vidas… Y luego comenzó a acosarme. Me gritaba que salga con él mientras yo me negaba y se iba a Hogsmeade con otras. Yo no veo que tenga nada de especial su comportamiento hacia mí. Simplemente le divertía arruinarme la vida.

— Todo eso es cierto… pero la gente cambia. Y creo que desde el año pasado James ha cambiado mucho. Y ahora te mueres porque te ignora… y no se ve tan mal, ¿verdad? Ahora quisieras que te moleste, que se pavonee con su cuerpo de cazador de Quidditch, que te ruegue por una cita — Dijo Katherine imitando su voz

— Kat… ¿te estás escuchando? Pareces que fraternizas con el enemigo. ¿Quién es tu amigo, él o yo?

— No seas ridícula Lily… sabes de sobra que eres mi amiga y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. No quiero que cometas mis errores y dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Se hizo un largo silencio y James se mantenía muy quieto y atento a la situación, casi con el corazón atragantado en la boca, incapaz de reaccionar.

—Realmente Potter se aburrió de mí. No lo culpo… ¿Crees que Potter ya no quiera volver a salir conmigo?

—No sé él... pero ¿y vos?

— No lo sé, Kat… me da miedo. Y no es que ahora porque me ignora lo quiero, como todo juguete, porque sé que lo que siento es desde antes. Aunque ni sé qué siento. Pero ahora es tarde.

— Ves que no es tan difícil admitir que estás loca por él

— Oh Kat eres buena para sonsacarle la verdad a la gente

— Si, lo sé cuando crezca voy a ser una torturadora profesional — Dijo riéndose y cuando se amiga se relajó por haber confesado lo inconfesable, decidió contarle toda la verdad — Espero que no te enojes conmigo pero en realidad cuando hablé con él: le pregunté si realmente te quería y si sus intenciones eran serias, lo ayudaba a salir contigo. Ya ves, aun quiere salir con su pelirroja. —Lily pareció haber escuchado mal porque su reacción tardó en llegar.

— Voy a matarte Katherine Hampton.

Kat se había incorporado y corría por el jardín con Lily detrás que le gritaba toda clase de amenazas. Pasaron gritando y riendo como locas por donde estaba James, sin verlo y corrieron hasta entrar al castillo.

Mientras en aquel patio, Cornamenta seguía quieto en su lugar escondido con un pensamiento clavado en su cerebro. Lily Evans sí sentía algo por él. Sí lo quería, desde tiempo atrás. Cuando logró recobrar un poco de dominio, pensando que Katherine era un arma de doble filo, felicitándola por semejante accionar. Lo único que importaba era que Lily sentía cosas por él. Aunque tuviera miedo, ella sería suya.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió encaminado hacia el castillo, tomó varios atajos para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor para hablar con Canuto y contarle todo.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Lily seguía corriendo a Kat y le lanzaba hechizos que no lograban impactar contra ella. Subieron las escaleras corriendo y cuando llegaron al primer piso, Minerva salió de su despacho y las interceptó.

—Hampton ¿Qué comportamientos son esos? Y Evans ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Lo siento, profesora McGonagall. Es mi culpa hice magia en los pasillos y Lily me encontró iba a sancionarme pero yo salí corriendo…

— ¿Es cierto Lily que estabas cumpliendo tus ordenes de prefecta?

Katherine la pellizcó en el brazo para que le siguiera la corriente.

— Sí profesora McGonagall.

— Bien, señorita Hampton el próximo sábado luego del almuerzo venga a mi oficina y le adjudicaré su castigo y serán cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Las niñas deben comportarse como tal.

Lily y Kat salieron disparadas hacia su sala común, aunque no podían dejar de reírse y burlarse de la profesora

— ¡Qué anticuada! "deben comportarse" si supiera cómo se comporta Joan que desaparece entre cada hora libre que tiene… seguramente unas corridas por los pasillos no son nada en comparación - Dijo Kat a punto de entrar por el orificio del retrato de la dama gorda.

— Ya, Kat… ¿Por qué te dejaste castigar si era yo la que hacia tanto escándalo?

— Porque a mí no me molesta que me castiguen y en cambio a ti… bueno tú debes dar el ejemplo.

— Sí y después de todo, te mereces un buen castigo… ¡Me engañaste para que te dijera la verdad!

— Pero mis intenciones eran buenas y además podré acercarme a él y pasarte información.

— Shhh que ahí está don gato y su pandilla.

Pasaron por dónde estaban los merodeadores riéndose y aunque no los miraron, sabían que ellos les clavaban la vista en sus espaldas.

— Vamos al cuarto así les cuento

— Yo no puedo, voy a ir a… las cocinas a buscar algo para comer

— De acuerdo Pet, no te tardes y tráenos algo.

Los chicos estaban bastante preocupados por Colagusano que a veces estaba ausente y por momentos se separaba de ellos y desaparecía largos ratos. _"Déjenlo",_ decía siempre Remus, _"quizá tenga sus motivos. Quizá Gus consiguió una novia"._ Pero cuando lo interrogaban él se reía nervioso y decía que era porque estaba estudiando, o comiendo, o espiando a algunas chicas pero su comportamiento era sospechoso y algo le causaba suficiente vergüenza para no decir la verdad.

James les relató lo sucedido hacia unas horas en el jardín lateral. Remus escuchaba atento y Sirius fumaba al lado de la ventana. Remus no toleraba que fumara, aquel desagradable humo afectaba a su delicado y bien desarrollado olfato lobuno.

Definitivamente James estaba muy contento y aunque Remus le había dicho que no cantara victoria, sin duda aquello era un paso hacia el frente.

—Ya ven la condenada de Hampton es una tramposa. Ya les dije que con ella no nos metamos.

— Y te encanta, ¿no Canuto? — Dijo Remus evaluando sus facciones que denotaban cierta satisfacción y hasta orgullo.

— Ella tenía mente propia y la usaba bien — Cantó James una canción que se le vino a la mente recordando un momento en que Canuto pensaba en alguien más que en sí mismo.

— Perro pulgoso… tú la conocías a Kat — le acusó Remus y Sirius rió con malicia.

—El gran Sirius Black nunca deja de sorprender… — Dijo él tirando el cigarro por la ventana hacia el vacío. Enseguida sus dos amigos se le fueron encima para inmovilizarlo mientras el conjuraba un _accio_ varita sin ser pronunciado y James se la cazaba en el aire.

— Eres un hijo de una gran…

— Vieja hija de puta, sí… esa es mi madre… no me avergüenza decirlo —Dijo riendo Sirius mientras lo aporreaban y lo obligaban a sentarse en una silla y conjuraban unas cadenas mágicas, como si tuviera que prestar declaración en un juicio. Ese momento lo traería a su mente cuando estuviera en una situación muy parecida, aunque los motivos fueran totalmente opuestos.

Lo interrogaron y lo hicieron torturar un poquito, solo para reírse de él. James lo desnudó con magia dejándolo solo en ropa interior y encantó una pluma para que le hiciera cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. No funcionaba. Lo mojaron con agua helada con un Aguamenti a temperatura regulada.

— Te hecho un tarro de pulgas, Canuto si no comienzas a hablar.

— No, pulgas no… está bien les cuento… no era para tanto.

En el cuarto de las chicas estaba Alice escribiéndole una carta a Frank mientras Mary soñaba despierta metidas en sus historias imaginarias. Joan estaba desaparecida en una de esas desapariciones que implicaban a un guardián de Ravenclaw y algún lugar apartado del mundo y quien sabe que otras cosas.

Kat y Lily ingresaron muy risueñas pero el ambiente sombrío y triste que se respiraba allí las hizo volver a la realidad. Mary estaba acostumbrada a la indiferencia del prefecto, acostumbrada a que la tratara con dulzura y educación, como si fuera una chica más. Acostumbrada a enfrascarse en su mundo mental, donde todo era posible y mucho más, donde sus personajes hacían a su antojo y no había limitación alguna. Pero ella ya no era una niña, y lo quería de una forma que un corazón de niña no podía imaginar ni comprender. Y Alice suspiraba con nostalgia por no poder ver a Frank. Cuando Alice les leía las cartas de su novio, ellas suspiraban y Mary hasta lloraba de la emoción y de la envidia. Frank la extrañaba horrores y decía que la academia de aurores era muy dura. Le decía cuanto la extrañaba, cuánto quisiera poder estar con ella, que durmieran juntos, poder besarla y acariciarla. Hablaba de planes a futuro y de lo felices que iban a ser juntos cuando ella saliera de Hogwarts y sea su esposa; de la familia que formarían.

Era perfecto y todas, estaban felices por Alice y guardaban esperanzas por conocer a un chico que les escribiera y les hiciera sentir todo aquello.

Convencieron a Mary y Alice de que se pusieran a estudiar con ellas en la biblioteca, para olvidarse un poco de tanta tristeza. Accedieron y se fueron a estudiar cada una sus respectivas materias más urgentes.

— ¿Qué carajo es un teli, tevelisor, te-le-vi-sor? - Dijo por fin Mary mirando a Lily y Kat. Ellas les explicaron que servía para entretener y era un medio de comunicación. Pero Mary seguía sin entender cómo era que las personas veían las acciones en directo si no usaban magia. Y las ondas microondas o satelitales seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Los muggles eran más complejos e ingeniosos de lo que creía.

—Mierda… —Dijo Katherine mientras se le manchaba su pergamino con la tinta negra al haber tirado el tarrito con el cual mojaba su pluma. —Nos están matando con tantos deberes… Transformaciones está imposible.

— Pociones es una mierda, está loco Slughorn, ésta poción Herbovitalizante es dificilísima.

Estudiaron hasta que madame Pince cerró la biblioteca y las mandó a cenar, eran casi las únicas que estaban allí un sábado hasta tan tarde. Juntaron sus cosas y se fueron a comer al Gran Salón. Ya había bastante gente sentada en las largas mesas. Se cruzaron con los Slytherin y estos les dijeron cosas tales como sangres impuras, traidoras a la sangre y demás insultos, que ellas ignoraron. Por supuestos no faltó Avery diciéndole algún mal intencionado e injurioso comentario a Kat. Y ella ponía cara de asco y le hacia un gesto con un dedo de la mano.

Se sentaron en los lugares vacíos que quedaban sin poder evitar tener que sentarse en frente de los merodeadores, que habían llegado tan tarde como ellas y estaban en los últimos lugares de la mesa.

Kat notó enseguida que Sirius faltaba y vio que James tenía dos varitas en la mesa. Remus miró a Mary y ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Todas las chicas notaron que Remus se ponía nervioso y Alice le encantaba inspeccionarlo para tratar de leerle la mente. Peter comía como un animal y Lily lo miró con desaprobación. James era el único que era dueño de su propio cuerpo, pues Peter no podía controlarse con la comida y Remus se ponía duro como piedra cuando respiraba cerca de Mary Macdonald. James desde que sabía que su pelirroja sentía algo mínimo por él, se sentía más seguro que nunca y sabía que hacia bien en dejarla en paz, al menos por ahora. No importaba nada, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Como si cantara _"Here comes the sun turururu"_ para sus adentros una y otra vez. Realmente sentía que ya llega el sol. Pronto, no aún pero al fin, después de un largo, frío y solitario invierno.

Enseguida la expresión de Kat se volvió de tranquila a preocupada. ¿Estaría Sirius ausente por los mismos motivos que pensaba? Se dijo que no le importaba qué hacía de su vida. No le importaba y no iba a averiguarlo. Pero ahí estaba su nuevo amigo que irradiaba felicidad, vaya uno a saber porqué, que le miraba con complicidad.

— Sirius está encerrado en la habitación sin poder salir… le hicimos una bromita. — Dijo James muy bajo para que solo Kat pudiera oírlo, ya que ellos estaban frente a frente. Kat dio un respingo y su cuchara cayó al plato de sopa salpicando a Alice. El alivio de saber eso hizo que se aflojara esa tensión sin sentido.

— No sé por qué lo dices, Potter a nadie le interesa qué hace ese sinvergüenza. Fregotego — Dijo Alice limpiándose

— Quizá a Kat sí le intersa. — Miró a Katherine con disimulo y vio que ella ponía cara de desentendida del tema.

— Potter, no inventes, ya te dije que no quiero nada con él. Es él el que jode, algo muy distinto.

— ¿Qué historia es esa Kat…?

— Nada… Alice… solo es que Black me molesta. Es un pesado. Lo último que falta que no esté presente y encima hablemos de él. Cenemos en paz

James estaba satisfecho, la cara de Katherine se había relajado y hasta casi sonreía de placer por saber que Canuto estaba recibiendo un castigo. Definitivamente aquella chica le caía muy bien y esperaba pronto hablar a solas con ella para saber qué iba a decirle respecto a Lily. Era obvio que no le confesaría que la pelirroja sentía cosas por él, ni mucho menos que Lily sabía que lo estaba ayudando. Era probable que Kat le dijera cosas que Lily quisiera que hiciera por ella. Aquella chica era muy inteligente.

La cena terminó sin más inconvenientes y cuando volvieron a sus cuartos, Canuto seguía atado a la silla sin poder librarse de esas cadenas mágicas. Estaba mojado, desnudo y con mucha hambre.

— Malditos desgraciados malnacidos… los voy a matar… desátenme o juro que la venganza será terrible.

Los tres se rieron de él y Peter que no entendía nada solo podía reírse del aspecto de perro mojado que tenía su amigo.

— Les dije que les contaba todo y me dejaron así. Podría haberme muerto de hambre

— Te lo merecías por ocultarnos cosas.

— Ya les dije que les cuento… desátenme subnormales, me cago de frio y de hambre.

A duras penas lo liberaron y aun así James no quiso darle su varita por miedo a represalias. Pero Canuto estaba temblando del frio y decidió darse una ducha caliente. Parecía bastate enojado.

Entró al baño que estaba lleno de vapor caliente, a James se le empañaron los vidrios de sus lentes. El baño de los chicos tenía cuatro duchas y se parecía más a un vestuario, como al que usaban en el estadio de Quidditch. Frente a las duchas ubicadas dos de un lado dos del otro había un banco de madera para apoyar las toallas, la ropa y para sentarse.

Había dos lavamanos presididos por un gran espejo. Al otro lado de la pared había un armario para guardar las toallas secas y los artículos de higiene personal.

Se sentó en el banco de madera y le habló a su amigo intentando calmarlo. Canuto corrió la cortina y le dijo que era un estúpido cornudo infradotado descerebrado y miope. James se rió, porque sabía que le llamaba cornudo cuando se enojaba y eso se le pasaba enseguida y él empleaba Hocicos cuando quería su atención.

Sirius salió de su baño caliente, miró a Cornamenta que seguía allí sentado, éste le pasó una toalla y Sirius comenzó a secarse.

— ¿Cuándo saliste con Hampton?

— Nunca salí con Hampton

— No me jodas…

— En serio, querido Cornudo, nunca salimos.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? — James estaba estupefacto, sabía que su amigo había estado con docenas de mujeres, pero él había sido testigo de cada una de ellas, cuando Sirius contaba sus hazañas o simplemente lo veía revolcándose con ellas, por error, claro. Sirius lo miró incrédulo.

— Pensé que sabías cómo se hacía Jimmy, pero si quieres te explico cómo es.

Se rieron, ya estaban peleándose de nuevo como dos buenos hermanos que eran. Salieron del baño riéndose, Sirius llevaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura y sin ánimos de cambiarse. Remus estaba leyendo y Peter practicaba el encantamiento patronus sin éxito.

—Ya dejen lo que están haciendo, Canuto va a relatarnos una historia de amor.

— No es de amor, idiota… es lo que querían saber de Katherine Hampton. Pero primero me van a buscar comida a las cocinas… me suenan las tripas, por su culpa.

En la habitación de las chicas estaba Joan, ya bañada y con su camisón negro. Le pidieron que contara de su encuentro con Chang y por supuesto Joan contó todo con lujo de detalles. La cena romántica que había tenido, la excursión en la torre de Ravenclaw y lo bien que había inspeccionado la habitación del guardián.

—Perdí la cabeza, chicas. No tengo juicio que me haga volver a la Joan de siempre

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! Mi sueño se cumplió — Dijo Alice.

— No seas así Alice. En serio, después que estuve con Emmer hace como dos años me traumé… y ahora volví a hacerlo y fue… fantástico.

— Eso es grandioso Joan… ojalá a mi me pasara. Pero no. Voy a morir virgen.

— ¿Qué dices, Mary? Tú porque esperas a Remus… sino ya hubieras tenido un buen candidato para el cometido.

—¡Alice! Mary hace muy bien en esperar. Yo creo que es algo que no debe ser entregado a cualquiera. Joan lo vivió con Emmer que es un excelente chico y con buenos sentimientos hacia ella. Y tu Alice estuviste con Frank y ahora son novios, prácticamente están casados ya.

— ¿Y tu Kat a quien esperas? - Preguntó Alice que era la que siempre estaba sacando conclusiones.

— Yo… no… no espero a nadie. — _Mentirosa_ le ladró la consciencia.

— ¿Y tu Lily?

— Yo sólo quiero un chico decente que me quiera por lo que soy, no por un acto físico.

— ¡Yo quiero el acto físico!

— ¡Mary! — Gritaron todas sorprendidas. Al instante comenzaron a reírse de la sinceridad de la pequeña e inocente Mary que estaba más triste y desesperada por el amor de Remus como nunca.

Kat no la culpaba, Remus era deliciosamente irresistible, con ese aire de debilidad que daban ganas de cuidarlo. Pero a la vez se lo veía tan fuerte y peligroso. Sí, cualquiera le pediría a gritos que hiciera y deshiciera con una a su antojo y ella se sentía una hipócrita porque cuando hablaban de temas tan tabúes, como aquel, pensaba en Sirius Black descaradamente. Es que ese chico simbolizaba toda la sexualidad del planeta, las cosas más sublimes y excitantes hasta las más obscenas y pecaminosas.

—Yo creo que si no existiera Frank en el planeta, haría fila para probar a Black, aunque siga pensando que es un estúpido.

— ¿Quién no quisiera experimentar lo que dicen todas las chicas del colegio sobre él? — Habló Joan que luego de haber pasado la barrera del temor se sentía capaz de probar a todos los merodeadores y a un batallón más.

— Ya lo creo, pero me parece un poco exagerado. ¿Realmente será tan… espectacular? — Preguntó Mary que no había encontrado una palabra justa para describir los chismes que se circulaban entre el castillo y habían oído por boca de Joan las cosas más increíbles acerca de las hazañas de Canuto.

— No lo sé… sólo sé que no hay motivos para mentir con cosas como esas y por algo hacen fila y no les importa ser usadas o estar con él una sola noche.

— Yo creo que exageran pero bueno no puedo opinar del tema, no tengo idea del asunto—Dijo Lily que siempre se sentía muy pudorosa y tímida cuando hablaban del tema.

Katherine estaba muda, miró a Lily y ésta vio cierto esquivo reflejado en sus ojos. Como adivinando que ni remotamente quería hablar de todo aquello, cerró sus ojos tratando de mostrarse ajena y no escuchar. Pensar en otra cosa para evitar enojarse y agarrar lo primero que encontrara para romperlo contra una pared.

—Joan tú que sabes todo sobre esos sinvergüenzas… ¿En dónde vive Black? — Lily habló sin dejar de mirar a Kat y vio como ésta abría los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Piensas hacerle una visita en las vacaciones, Lily? — Dijo Joan divertida pero al ver la cara de Kat y Lily decidió contestar — Ahora vive en la casa de los Potter

— ¿En serio? Pero ¿y sus padres? — Preguntó Alice que se había dado cuenta de todo.

— Sí tiene, pero están peleados, ya saben ellos son unos defensores de la sangre pura y Sirius ya ven que no le hace asco a nada. Antes creo que vivía en Londres pero no recuerdo bien en dónde.

Katherine volvió a acostarse y cerrar sus ojos tranquila, una vez más se había salvado

— ¿No vivía cerca de King's Cross y San Mungo? — Quiso probar suerte Alice

— Sí, tienes razón creo que una vez Gabrielle me dijo que lo había visto en un barrio muggle.

— ¿Quizá era Grimmauld Place? - Aventuró Lily y Joan lo pensó un poco pero pese a su sonrisa satisfecha supo que así era.

— Sí… ¿Cómo sabías?

— Porque yo vivo al lado de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black — Ésta vez había hablado Katherine y supo que era la hora y estaba dispuesta a contarles toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad sobre Katherine Hampton.


	9. Capítulo 8 Toujours pur

Capítulo 8 Toujours pur

— Canuto traga ya esa comida de una vez… lo haces a propósito

— Estoy muerto de hambre…— Intentó decir, con la boca llena. Tragó un buen sorbo de zumo de calabaza y habló de nuevo viendo a sus amigos sentados y expectantes. —Ok , denme un segundo — Remus estaba en su cama con la pila de libros que asomaban a un costado ignorados. Peter comía pastel de carne desde su propia cama y James estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado sobre la cama de Lunático comiendo unas píldoras ácidas. Sirius estaba con las piernas estiradas y su espalda se apoyaba sobre los postes de madera que se alzaban sosteniendo los doseles de su propia cama. — Bueno, a ver… sí ya la conocía, desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad… — Pensó dubitativo unos segundos, considerando algo que jamás se había detenido a pensar — más de diez años… ¡Mierda cómo pasa el tiempo!

— Eso es mucho tiempo —Sentenció Peter.

—No la hubiese conocido jamás, si no hubiese sido porque se mudó al lado de mi casa. Sí, así nos conocimos. Mi nueva vecina. Creo que los anteriores inquilinos sufrieron traumas severos y por eso se fueron… pero esa es otra historia.

Las chicas se habían quedado mudas con la declaración de su amiga. Sin embargo ella se tranquilizó y las miró una a una a los ojos. Lily le sonrió dándole ánimos. Joan no salía de su asombro. Mary seguía tapándose la boca con una mano y Alice la miraba atenta, como si su semblante dijera: _que bien guardado lo tenías_.

—Conozco a Sirius desde… desde que me mudé al número 11 de Grimmauld Place cuando tenía siete años. Nos hicimos amigos en seguida. Inseparables. Con él y su hermano menor, jugábamos por horas. En realidad eran mis únicos amigos. Cuando me dejaban salir a jugar ellos ya estaban ahí esperándome.

—Katherine y yo siempre jugábamos juntos y hacíamos magia… ella es hija de muggles y yo le contaba sobre el mundo mágico, la impresionaba con la magia y ella estaba fascinada. Supongo que desde entonces se enamoró de mí. Ya saben, soy hermoso, irresistible - Remus lo miró sin creerle, con esos ojos dorados que le incriminaban por ese ego aplastante que tenía — Está bien contaré la historia sin exagerarla. Pero que conste que es la verdad.

—Mis padres odiaban y odian que sea una bruja. Me miran con desaprobación, con miedo y se arrepienten de haberme tenido… no exagero, bueno quizá un poco… pero a Sirius le pasaba algo parecido. Y eso hacía que nos necesitáramos tanto. Su familia, y soy testigo de ello, es realmente despiadada y sin sentido de humanidad, mucho menos de buenos sentimientos, creo que otra vez estoy exagerando... el punto es que nos unían sentimientos similares.

—Yo pasaba días con ella, ya saben trataba de no estar en casa mucho tiempo. — Sirius se detuvo como si esa pausa diera a entender sus motivos por los cuales se ausentaba de su hogar. No hacía falta que lo explicitara todos ya lo sabían ya aunque no hablaran de aquello libremente. De todas formas Sirius ahondó en el tema, incapaz de no hablar de ello con impunidad - Mi madre me enfermaba con las locuras de la sangre pura, los modales de un Black… se creían más que la aristocracia misma, la realeza. Mi hermano, mis asquerosas primas. Y yo tenía otras ideas, me importaba una mierda todo eso… solo quería llevarles la contra. Y créanme juntarme con la vecina, hija de muggles, me produjo más golpizas que el Quidditch y los de Slytherin juntos, más castigos que los que me impone McGonaggal.

—Creo que él me cautivó desde el primer día en que lo conocí. Es que desde chiquito era… irresistible. Pasó el tiempo y la amistad se volvió más que eso, como si fuéramos los únicos en el mundo. Como si fuéramos familia en el sentido general de la palabra. Él venía a dormir a mi cama cuando se escapaba de su casa. Sus padres eran crueles realmente y él sufría mucho por tener una familia que no quería. Ya ven, lo mismo me pasaba a mí, aunque al revés. La indiferencia es peor que un buen castigo.

—Nos bañábamos juntos y les aseguro que era para mí una hermanita, mi mejor y única amiga que me quería tal y cual como yo era. No me exigía nada. No me maltrataba ni me obligaba a ser alguien que no quería. No sabía que significaba ser un Black en éste mundo. No entendía de clases sociales dentro de la comunidad mágica. No tenía idea de nada. Sólo me veía a mí y listo. Creía en mí. No era algo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, así que a mí me encantaba la situación.

—Llegó el primer día de Hogwarts y yo estaba muy emocionada por salir de casa. Pero en el tren las conocí a ustedes. ¿Recuerdan? —Dijo Mirando a Alice y Mary — Yo llegué tarde y ustedes me invitaron a su compartimento. Yo no había encontrado a Sirius y pensé que ya lo vería. No sé porqué en ese momento no les conté que lo conocía. Pero entonces aparecieron Lily y Sev muy enojados por haber sido víctimas de las primeras bromas de James y Sirius. Ustedes se habían mostrado tan buenas conmigo, aceptándome sin preguntas, ofreciéndome sus amistades sin importar a qué casa fuéramos.

—Cuando en el tren nos conocimos, no dudé en quedarme con ustedes y pensé que ya vería a Kat por el tren. Pero cuando nos encontramos, ella estaba con Evans y su grupito incluido Quejicus. Ella eligió de qué lado quería estar. Eligió a ellas. No la culpo. Nosotros ya desde ese momento éramos insoportables. Frank que le había hecho un hechizo a Joan y ésta lloraba como loca… Alice estaba furiosa y Lily… bueno ya saben el resto.

—Si hubiera ido con Sirius a la estación de Kings Cross, posiblemente hubiera sido otra la historia. Pero entonces Sirius seguiría siendo mi amigo y nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

—Todo el primer año nos ignoramos. Después de todas las bromas contra ese grupito, con los de Slytherin y Filch, ya nos habían empezado a odiar con justas razones.

—Él se volvió un desconocido… porque les aseguro que el Sirius Black que yo conocía tan bien, no era ese arrogante, insoportable y brabucón en que se convirtió ni bien pisó Hogwarts y se hizo amigo de James Potter y compañía.

—En el verano volvimos a hablarnos, pero ya ella se mostraba distante. Había cosas que no compartía y no éramos ya los mismos amigos que antes. Pero al menos seguimos viéndonos y hablando… ella tenía una piscina espectacular y me dejaba bañarme en ella.

—Después del segundo o tercer año, dejamos definitivamente de hablarnos en el verano, en el colegio ni nos mirábamos. Sirius no volvió a entrar por mi ventana. Eso significaba que ya habíamos pasado de ser amigos a ser desconocidos.

—La olvidé… decidí que era mejor no intentar volver acercarme a ella para pedirle que sea mi amiga. Estaba muy enojada y comencé a salir con medio colegio y ya saben toda esa parte de los merodeadores y los rumores del poderoso Black.

—Una noche… en las vacaciones cuando terminamos cuarto, después de mi cumpleaños de quince volvimos a hablarnos.

Hacía mucho calor estaba por terminar el día 19 de agosto y Katherine había tenido una elegante ceremonia de cumpleaños. Era característico que cuando las chicas de buenas y adineradas familias cumplieran quince años, hicieran la presentación de sus hijas en sociedad. Katherine pasó otro espantoso cumpleaños de su vida. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a ir en contra de sus padres y hasta a veces les daba el gusto solo para que la dejaran en paz. Después de haber terminado de alejarse de él, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas por ir contra el mundo y combatirlo.

Ese día tuvo lugar la ceremonia en el club hípico de Londres. Se había puesto un vestido lleno de puntillas, asqueroso según Katherine, pero realmente estaba hermosa. Tuvo que bailar el vals con un chico muggle bastante feo, pero era hijo de los Lancaster y eso era lo que importaba según Victoria, su madre.

Cuando volvieron a su casa, Katherine subió a su cuarto y sus padres la ignoraron como siempre. Cuando había gente o invitados, su Katherine era un tesoro preciado pero a solas en casa era: no hagas cosas raras y sé buena niña, daban media vuelta o se iban de la casa y ahí quedaba ella: olvidada.

Se arrancó el vestido rompiéndolo y con unas tijeras lo rasgó de lado a lado. Sentía que ese día había permitido que la humillaran como un trofeo que se exponía para ver quién se lo ganaba. Estaba furiosa, quería hacer algo malo, realmente malo, quería llamar la atención de algo. Miró por la ventana y vio a Sirius espiándola. Fingió no haberlo visto. Lo necesitaba. Quería que la abrazara que hicieran alguna travesura, algo indebido, algo prohibido.

Buscó en su cajón el mejor bikini que tenía, un traje de dos piezas con corpiño de tiras que se ataban a la espalda y otras en el cuello, y un short que le llegaba por debajo del ombligo.

Salió al jardín de su casa dispuesta a darse un chapuzón en la piscina, sabiendo que ese sería el anzuelo perfecto para atraerlo. Sabía que él la miraba pero ella solo nadaba. Se desquitó dando varios largos ida y vuelta. Cuando salió a tomar aire lo vio al pie del borde de la piscina, observándola. Estaba tan diferente y sin embargo, sus ojos seguían resplandeciendo en el mismo fulgor rabioso de siempre. Todo él parecía querer decir el mismo mensaje de siempre. Algunas cosas, pese al paso del tiempo, nunca cambiarían. Sin embargo otras eran totalmente nuevas y extrañas. Como si fuera su conocido y querido Sirius en un cuerpo de hombre. Diferente y conocido a la vez.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kat

—Gracias

— ¿Puedo…?

—Sí, puedes—Dijo ella con cierta indiferencia pero sin dejar de observarlo ni un instante.

Sirius se desnudó frente a sus ojos, sin pudor ni vergüenza. Sabía que Katherine lo conocía entero, conocía su alma y el cuerpo desnudo quedaba demasiado poco en comparación a eso. Se quitó la remera, las zapatillas, los pantalones y quedó en ropa interior. Se tiró de clavado al agua y nadó hasta ella.

Se miraron un rato sin nada que decirse hasta que él rompió el silencio que parecía apoderarse de ellos y del momento.

— ¿Mal cumpleaños?

—Horrible. Ya no puedo escaparme como antes

—Ya estás grande — Dijo él y no pudo evitar mirarla. Su cuerpo muy desarrollado se alzaba ante el agua. Ella no sintió vergüenza ni de verlo en ropa interior ni siquiera de que la mirara tan abiertamente con esos ojos grises llenos de picardía. Es que su cuerpo no era como el de otras niñas de quince y su mente tampoco lo era.

— ¿Cómo anda tu novio… ese John Belby?

—Se llama Nicholas y es otro estúpido más

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

— ¿Y qué tal tus noviecitas?… seguro que ni recuerdas cómo se llama la última con la que saliste.

—No son mis novias y no pretendo que lo sean… y la última… no, ni idea. —Dijo él sin darle importancia al asunto.

Ella pasó por su lado y se sumergió. Nadó por debajo del agua hasta llegar a la parte más profunda. Salió a tomar aire y lo vio sentado en las escaleras de la parte playa observándola. Volvió a sumergirse y emergió del agua para ponerse frente a él.

El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y en el jardín no había luces encendidas, más que las que estaban bajo el agua de la piscina.

—Ya no somos amigos, Sirius. Ni si quiera sé quién eres ahora.

—Sí lo sabes y sabes que soy el mismo. Aunque hayamos dejado de ser amigos.

—Quisiera creerte... sabes...

Ella se acercó más y él se levantó de donde estaba sentado. El agua le llegaba por arriba de la cadera y a ella por debajo del busto.

Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó. El contacto de sus labios hizo que se calmara, que lo saboreara lento pero pronto abrió su boca y buscó su lengua desesperada. Se besaron con pasión, olvidándose quiénes eran, en dónde estaban, qué sangre llevaban y de qué familias venían.

Sirius estaba devorando su boca y la estaba disfrutando a su propio antojo, a su manera despiadada. Ella se dejaba besar y lo besaba con lujuria guardada desde tiempo. Le mordía el labio inferior y luego se lo succionaba causándole escalofríos. Él besó su cuello, su boca. Llego al lóbulo de su oreja y ella supo que estaba perdida. El agua los mojaba seduciéndolos aun más. Invitándolos a sumergirse en aguas profundas. Heladas. Abrazadoras.

Sirius sentía que sus latidos comenzaban a enloquecer y que aquellos besos lo estaban encendiendo de sobremanera. La llevó hasta la pared más cercana y la apretó contra su cuerpo para sentirla y que lo sintiera a él y a toda su virilidad junta. Pasó sus manos por debajo del corpiño y sin dejar de besarla, le acariciaba con urgencia. Tomó su cuello con una mano y la besó completamente compenetrado en el momento. Su boca descendía hasta allí en donde sus manos estaban acariciándola. Sus pechos mojados, completamente dispuestos para sus manos, endureciéndose en su boca y él poniéndose cada vez más duro.

Se detuvo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de ella. Salió del agua cubriendo sus partes pudorosas con ambas manos.

—No Kat… no podemos… somos amigos…

—No Sirius no lo somos y ya no lo seremos.

Observó sus labios enrojecidos de tanta fricción, de tanto morderlos. Aquella era su Katita, su dulce niña y no podía, simplemente no podía.

—Es la primera vez que me detengo ante una cosa así. No es que no me gustes Kat, es solo que yo soy así… y no te mereces eso.

Tomó su ropa y se fue a su casa. Estuvo días recordando ese beso que lo había excitado de sobremanera y trasportado a otra galaxia. Noches enteras pensando en Kat mientras tenía sueños húmedos y se tocaba pensando en qué le habría hecho, de no haberse frenado.

Katherine pensaba que aquel beso debía semejarse a cuando un vampiro mordía un cuello virgen de alguna joven y succionaba su sangre con deleite, con maldad, sin piedad. Puro instinto animal y primitivo. Y Sirius no había dejado una gota de su sangre en todo su cuerpo porque la había bebido entera. La había probado y aunque él la había rechazado, sabía que Katherine Hampton sería una droga a la cual le sería muy difícil volver a rechazar.

Lo odió por no verla como una mujer sino como a una amiga, una niña casi pariente. Le dolía que no la aceptase. ¿Tan fea le resultaba? O peor se contenía porque ella era demasiado importante para su vida, porque era su tierno pasado, su única amiga, su consuelo lejos de su apellido. Sí, debería sentirse agradecida de que no la irrespetara. Debería agradecerle. ¿Pero cuándo él se había comportado bajo reglas morales y sentimentalistas? ¡Justo ahora tenía que volverse un caballero!... _Maldito Black_.

Cerró las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación y no volvió a abrirlas hasta pasado un año aproximadamente.

— Por Dios, Katherine… ¿Cómo puedes guardar tantas cosas?—Dijo Mary, sorprendida.

—Black sí que me sorprende… jamás lo creería posible de comportarse. —Joan habló incrédula.

—¿Tan bueno fue… el beso? — Preguntó Alice con cuidado

—El mejor de todos — Sentenció rotundamente Kat que ya no tenía miedo en hablar. Ahora hablaría todo.

—¿Pero qué pasó después de eso…? — Preguntó Joan que aquella historia le alimentaba el alma.

—Oh Kat, no pensaba que había tanto entre ustedes yo solo quería que te abrieras a nosotras. Pero es suficiente, podemos dejarlo acá —Lily estaba apenada porque aquella historia dolía y mucho.

—No, Lily quiero contarles todo.

En el cuarto de los chicos, Sirius había narrado cómo se había ido de aquella situación tan calurosa.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo le hubiera dado… —Dijo Peter haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—No Gus, no pude. Me sentí mal y sé que pensaran que fui un boludo grande como una casa… pero no me arrepiento, al menos no en ese momento. Cuando no pude dormir empecé a arrepentirme.

—Yo creía que te habías acostado con ella…. — Dijo un asombrado James

—Y después dices que no es una historia de amor… por favor Canuto, admítelo—Dijo Remus sonriendo abiertamente.

—Si se van a burlar no les cuento una mierda más nada. Trío de histéricas.

— ¡No! — Gritaron los otros tres a la vez

Si hay más queremos oírlo. Se está poniendo bueno — Dijo Peter que ya comenzaba a comer las píldoras ácidas que James dejaba de lado.

—Sí, Katherine no es ninguna miedosa... — Dijo James riendo entre dientes.

Canuto prendió un cigarrillo y se fue a la ventana. El aire fresco lo renovaba y le daba impulsos de contar aquella vieja historia olvidada que para su asombro, recordaba cada mísero detalle de su comportamiento vil contrastado por la dulzura infinita de ella. Largó una bocanada de humo mirando hacia el cielo y observó la luna que se alzaba en cuarto creciente — Bueno, sigo contando si prometen no decir ninguna estupidez.

—_"Palabra de merodeador"_ —Corearon a la vez.

›› Me acuerdo de ese día perfectamente. Habían venido a casa Bellatrix y Narcissa para anunciarle a mi madre que Cissy iba a casarse con Lucius Malfoy. El estúpido de Regulus pidió ser el padrino, pero Narcisa había elegido a Bella y Lucius elegiría al suyo. Yo los observaba sentado desde la escalera y me reía de sus estupideces de grandeza, las cosas que harían para la ceremonia… ¡Como si se casara el ministro de la magia! Terminamos peleando, obvio. Me encerré en mi cuarto sin antes tener que escuchar el sermón de mi madre, sobre lo que era ser un "sangre pura" y honrar al apellido Black. Regulus no se salvó de la patada que le pegué en el culo, cuando pasó por mi lado. Siempre fue un idiota detrás de cosas que ni siquiera entendía su verdadero significado: como venerar al sicótico del Innombrable sólo por ser un buen Black.

Estaba en mi habitación, dando vueltas. Decidí acostarme, pero no dejaba de pensar en irme de allí. No aguantaba más. Todo aquello me sobrepasaba y me afectaba. No pertenecía allí y creía que en cualquier momento iban a mandar a matarme por ser un traidor a la sangre. Me acosté deseando romper algo. Me hubiera fumado toda la hierba del mundo si la hubiera tenido, pero no tenía ni un puto cigarrillo. Esa casa me estaba matando, me asfixiaba.

No sé qué hice, recuerdo que hacía calor y daba vueltas por mi habitación, enjaulado. Entonces miré la ventana de Kat, más por costumbre que por tener esperanza de ver las cortinas descorridas. Pero me sorprendió ver la ventana abierta de par en par, aunque no vi ni rastros de ella adentro. Me recosté en mi cama y ese hecho me había calmado, como si fuera un alivio, y me quedé dormido. Creo que no pasó ni una hora cuando…

›› Estábamos cenando cuando surgió la maldita conversación. Mis padres pretendían que cuando saliera de Hogwarts me casara con ese Lancaster. Me reí como nunca. Escupí la comida que tenía en la boca y no podía parar de reír hasta que el señor Hampton, mi padre, golpeó los puños contra la mesa haciéndola temblar y rechinar la vajilla. Y me callé automáticamente. No aguantaba esa dictadura silenciosa. _"No cosas raras, ve a tu cuarto que viene visita, esconde ese bicho en un armario. No invites gente como tú a la casa. Compórtate como una señorita"_. En serio chicas, prefería que me sacaran la magia de mi alma y todos mis poderes, antes que casarme con el refinado y multimillonario de Lancaster. Me daba tal asco ese chico…

Me levanté de la mesa y les dije: _"si ustedes me obligan a casarme con esa espantosa mujercita de Lancaster, yo voy a hechizarlos a todos y les mostraré a sus amigos y familiares que soy una bruja"_

Estaba furiosa… creo que salía humo de mi cabeza. Me fui a mi cuarto y mi madre se dignó a entrar en él, después de años de no hacerlo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca había entrado en él. Me habló de su adolescencia pura y refinada. Del compromiso con mi padre. Que lo importante era que el amor se cultivaba con el tiempo. Pero que yo debía comportarme como una dama y cuidar mi tesoro más preciado para después, cuando me haya casado en mi noche de bodas, entregárselo… así Lancaster me aceptaría. Se imaginan que después de eso la eché a la mierda de mi cuarto y enloquecí. Mi madre hablándome de mi virginidad y una sarta de estupideces. Quería llorar pero no podía. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Pero las lágrimas no llegaban. Otra vez sentía ganas de romper algo, de hacer algo malo, algo prohibido. Quería emborracharme y gritar con toda la furia. Quería drogarme. Algo que me hiciera sentir viva por dentro y por fuera. Y recordé el beso de Sirius como la pócima más efectiva y potente que había probado en mi vida. Una droga personal, más potente que había conocido jamás.

Abrí la ventana, como si eso lo dijera todo. Me bañé, me sentía sucia y asqueada por tener unos padres tan cínicos. Me vestí sin siquiera prestar atención. Salí por mi ventana, llegué a mi jardín y crucé el seto. Sin vacilar, sin pensar en nada. Debí estar loca o demasiado desesperada. Subí por las escaleras cubiertas de enredadera que daban hacia el cuarto de él, aquella por las que solía bajar cuando venía a dormir a mi cama. Esa noche era yo la que necesitaba dormir con él. Sentir su mano en la mía, dormir abrazados y sentirme segura como cuando niños.

Él tenía la ventana abierta y me metí con cuidado. Estaba durmiendo todo destapado, con las piernas despatarradas. No puedo creer como recuerdo tan perfectamente todo. Aun dormido es más hermoso. Es como apreciar esas pinturas de una perfección fuera de este mundo y desear meterse en el cuadro y fundirse con los colores. Porque en serio, así tan quieto… tan injustamente perfecto. Caminé hasta su cama y me metí en ella, a su lado. Él, entre dormido y despierto, me abrazó como si fuera normal estar metido con alguien más en la cama. Abrió los ojos y nos quedamos mirándonos.

Sirius puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició. Creo que pensó que estaba soñando.

Sirius yo…

No digas nada… no hace falta.

Me acomodé en su pecho para dormirme. Él tomó mi mano. Y yo… entonces, lloré. Lloré por todo lo que no había llorado hasta ese día. Cuando me calmé, él me secó las lágrimas y me besó los ojos. Recorrió mi cara con sus labios. Yo estaba quieta, petrificada incapaz de moverme al sentirme tan invadida de su calor corporal, de su olor, de todo él… hasta que mis manos reaccionaron y se movieron solas. Lo abracé y con mis palmas recorrí su espalda desnuda, tan amplia y musculosa.

Me besó los labios y yo me dejé llevar por ese beso embriagador, tan tierno y dulce al principio como dando ánimos a que me relajara en sus brazos. En cuanto lo hice el beso se volvió peligroso, profundo y desgarrador. Sentía que me hundía más en él y me perdía en la nada, en el todo. No sabía en donde estaba, si existía algo semejante o era irreal.

Toqué su pelo con suavidad causándole cosquillas dejándolo escurrir entre mis dedos y cuando él me mordía le tiraba de su cabello con frenesí. Me besaba con tal posesión que no sé cómo hice para no sentirme asustada, sintiendo la amenaza inminente de todo su ser sobre mí.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me llevó más hacia él, contra él. Volví a sentir todo su cuerpo, todas sus energías, concentradas en un mismo lugar, allí donde todo su ser se maximizaba y su sangre se concentraba y golpeaba con furia contra sus venas, latiendo con urgencia. Yo respiraba con dificultad, con retardo. Entonces él se puso encima de mí. Sentir su peso contra mi cuerpo, es algo que jamás voy a olvidar. Sentía su presión y él hacía fricción contra mis caderas. Separó mis piernas con sus rodillas. Y el miedo se apoderó de mí y eso me hizo volver a la Tierra, a ser consciente de donde estaba. Al ver que yo me había paralizado se detuvo. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado no parecía capaz de detenerse.

›› "Yo nunca lo hice" me dijo, fue lo más tierno que había escuchado, con su vocecita hablando casi en susurros… como si yo no lo supiera. Esa voz volvió a sonarme y me recordó cuando éramos amigos y reía de todo, emitiendo comentarios por lo bajo cargados de malas intenciones pero incapaz de no tener una nota inocente. Era una mezcla de miedo e inocencia, era evidente. Prometí no hacerle daño y aunque no lo crean, olvidé mi ser egoísta y procuré ir muy despacio, tan despacio que pensé que me volvería loco.

"No tengas miedo. Cuando quieras que pare dímelo y lo haré." Realmente esperaba que no me frenara nunca porque sinceramente quería hacerlo y ésta vez sentía que era lo correcto y si no lo era, lo iba a hacer igual.

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza. Nos desnudamos y me acuerdo que ella rió nerviosa en complicidad. Nos conocíamos tanto que no había vergüenza ni pudor.

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio mirando más allá de sus amigos, sin mirar nada realmente. Un punto lejano entre los doseles escarlata de su cama y la pared escrita con alguna anotación fuera de lugar y maleducada. No estaba viendo más que esos ojos engañosos que parecían pardos pero que eran levemente verdes; su piel suave sonrosada allí donde le tocara; su cabello bañando sus almohadas contrastando su espesor oscuro contra la blancura de las sábanas. No dijo todo, no podía, pero el recuerdo de ello le llenó la mente de imágenes imborrables. Recordó haberle llenado de besos cada centímetro de su piel. El tiempo que se había detenido en sus senos, infinito y torturantemente largo. Podía recordar cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba al contacto de la palma de su mano. Se demoró en su ombligo bajando tan lentamente que ella no se había dado cuenta a dónde se dirigía hasta que su respiración había golpeado contra su entrepierna. Alarmada, intentó levantarse y evitar que avanzara. _"¿Qué haces?"_ preguntó sin poder ocultar la alarma en su voz. Sus ojos le miraban, abiertos de miedo pero brillantes de deseo. Su inexperiencia le causó oleadas de una excitación salvaje que hizo que su cuerpo se endureciera bordeando sus propios límites. _"Shh. Sé lo que hago… confía en mí. Si no te gusta, me detendré"_ Con una sonrisa cargada de promesas que intentaban darle confianza, ella apenas asintió, volviendo a recostarse sobre sus almohadas. Sirius mantenía una mano contra uno de sus muslos apretándolo levemente mientras se hundía en ella, con besos y lamidas desperdigados. Sintió su lengua tan húmeda y caliente entre sus muslos que no pudo más que tensarse y replicar: _"n-no me gusta, detente"_

Pero no se detuvo, siguió y siguió hasta arrancarle gemidos haciendo que ella misma separara las piernas y le rogara por seguir. Recordó que al cabo de un rato, con un enojo fingido le incriminó _"dijiste que te detendrías"_ Volviendo a su lado, pero incapaz de dejar de tocarle aún después de haberle aflojado el alma y más. _"lo siento, no deberías confiar en mí"_ Katherine suspiró dejando irse en él, aire y risa a la vez. _"¿hubieras querido que me detuviera?"_ Ella negó con la cabeza con timidez pero con cierta determinación. "_lo sabía por eso no me detuve"_ Dijo con tal confianza en la voz. _"Presumido"_ murmuró contra sus labios antes de entregarse a besarlo. Sintiendo sus manos viajar devuelta entre sus piernas, sólo quedaron diminutos puntos blancos cuando cerró sus ojos y se dejó ablandar por sus caricias hasta sentirlo tan adentro que ni el dolor inicial fue capaz de atizarle la explosiva felicidad que sintió.

Pareció volver de aquella ensoñación, de aquel letargo como si hubiera estado sumido en un pensadero, viendo la viva imagen de sus recuerdos. Miró a sus amigos que le miraban expectantes a que siguiera hablando. No hacía falta que les contara en qué había estado pensando en esos segundos ausentes, era demasiado evidente.

Bueno ya saben lo que pasó y lo que hice. Le di todo el placer que pude hacerle sentir para evitar todo dolor físico. Olvide que yo estaba ahí también, al menos por un tiempo, y fui muy despacio.

›› Dios mío, chicas. Hizo cosas que jamás había imaginado… fue un poco vergonzoso pero después de haber sido yo la que había acudido a su cama, olvidé el pudor… y lo que sentí era completamente nuevo. Me sentí morir cuando ocurrió, pero luego fue como si hubiera vuelto a renacer. Fue… indescriptible. Sabía que él estaba dedicado a mí para que no sintiera dolor. Pero les aseguro que me dolió mucho al principio, pero luego fue lo mejor que me había pasado.

›› Creo que fue el orgasmo más lento y largo que tuve en mi vida. Cuando terminamos me acosté a su lado, nos miramos sin decir nada hasta que me dijo:

— Duele mucho— Dijo después de un largo rato en silencio, mientras la sentía moverse a un lado mío.

— Lo siento, Katie, pero es normal… pasará con el tiempo

¿Esto me negaste hace un año?... ¿De esto me perdí todo este tiempo? — Había tal asombro en su voz que no pude evitar reírme — Dios Sirius, ¿Podemos volverlo a hacer? Es increíble.

Me reí de su sinceridad, de su naturalidad… le dije que me diera unos minutos.

›› Volvimos a hacerlo, esta vez fue más intenso, más rápido. Yo estaba extasiada de que existiera algo tan único en el mundo. Tanto como enterarse que haces magia y eres bruja. Nos dormimos abrazados, felices, aliviados. Ambos olvidamos nuestras vidas miserables. Y yo volví a sentir a mi Sirius Black a mi lado.

Cuando desperté ya había amanecido. Lo besé y él despertó sonriendo. Nos besamos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Me preguntó si estaba bien y yo antes de irme por la ventana le dije que estaba mejor que nunca y que ese dolor era el más hermoso que había sentido jamás.

Pasamos toda una semana así, yo visitándolo a su cuarto. Siete días de éxtasis puro, de romanticismo y seducción. Lo que viví en esa semana creí que no lo volvería a sentir jamás. Él me enseñó cosas que no voy a decir y me hizo cosas que ni siquiera pensé que existían.

›› Pasamos una semana increíble, encerrados en mi cuarto cada noche. Ella me sorprendía con su mente tan maleable y versátil. Me sorprendía con sus movimientos, sus comentarios y sus calentadores gemidos.

Quería poseerla. Que sea mía. Dormir con ella todas las noches. Sabía que nunca me aburriría de ella. Pero todo termina alguna vez porque nada es para siempre, ¿no? Y al séptimo día terminó.

El último día que estuvimos juntos era un viernes y al sábado siguiente yo ya estaba en tu casa, Cornamenta, ¿te acuerdas? Pero ese viernes habían estado festejando en mi casa que Bella y Regulus se habían unido a los mortífagos, al bando del Innombrable. El muy idiota de mi hermano había cavado su propia tumba. Desaparecí de esa ceremonia repulsiva y esperé a Kat en mi cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada con magia, así que había que realizar un contrahechizo para abrirla. Pero se me había ocurrido desnudar a Katie contra la pared y se lo hice ahí mismo, enfrente de la puerta. El metido de mi hermano nos espió por la cerradura. Podría haber sido mucho peor…

La mañana del sábado, Regulus me habló de su amo y me amenazó diciendo que ahora debía respetarlo porque era peligroso y podía acabar muerto o podrían matar a la sangre sucia de la vecina. Me dijo que nos había espiado y que se cuidara la niña esa, porque no pretendían dejar que los sangres sucias robaran la magia a quienes les pertenecían: a los puros.

— Esa Hampton no te conviene. Mamá no te lo perdonará si sabe que te revuelcas con esa y si Bella se entera la mata con sus propias manos.

— Están enfermos… nadie va a hacerle daño a Katherine

— Entonces no la veas. Eres un sangre pura... aun puedes salvarte. ¡Mierda Sirius! ¿No lo ves?

— Yo ya estoy salvado. El que acabará muerto eres tú, Reg. Eres mi hermano y no puedo creer que estés podrido por dentro como toda esta familia. ¿Te crees que estás a salvo al lado del mago tenebroso ese? No, Reg. Él mata hasta los suyos y creo que no me equivoco al decirlo… déjalo. Eres muy chico para entenderlo

— No… yo quiero ser el hijo favorito de mamá y papá… de los Black. Quiero honrar el apellido y tomaré tu lugar. Pero Bella te vigila. Tenía fascinación contigo… pero como tú te has vuelto un traidor, te odia. Sirius, si te ve con Hampton o se entera, no lo dudará.

— Maldita enferma y familia de retorcidos. Los odio. Regulus prométeme que la vigilaras. Yo sé que me odias y que te he hecho la vida difícil, pero sé que eres bueno; solo eres muy joven y tonto para darte cuenta.

Que Bellatrix me odiara o me amara me importaba muy poco, pero lo que pudiera hacerle a Kat era otra cosa.

Me fui de casa esa misma tarde. Le escribí una carta a mi tío Alphard, el único que me quería y a mi prima Andrómeda, borrada del apellido Black, avisándoles que me marchaba a tu casa, James. Traté de escribirle a Kat, pero nada surgió.

Junté todas mis cosas en el baúl. Eché un último vistazo a mi cuarto. Los cuadros, los posters y las fotografías de motos y chicas muggles en bikini, inamovibles por el encantamiento de presencia sobre las paredes de seda gris plateada. Vi los banderines de Gryffindor y la foto de todos nosotros, los Merodeadores, y me sentí orgulloso. Miré mi cama, con cabecera de madera labrada, tan cómoda… al menos ahí quedarían encerrados muchos buenos recuerdos. Cerré la ventana de mi cuarto con magia y corrí las cortinas de terciopelo. Cuando cerré la puerta vi el cartel "_Sirius_" y no me importó más nada. Total, aunque quisieran mi habitación seguiría igual, yo iba a seguir estado ahí para joderles la existencia. De lo único que me despedí, fueron de las cabezas de elfos que adornaban las paredes del vestíbulo. No vi a mis padres, ni a Reg. No sé qué clase de despedida hubiese sido, porque ni con magia me retenían más en esa casa, así que me fui sin más.

›› Ese sábado me desperté con miedo y no era mal fundado. La ventana de Sirius estaba cerrada. No volví a verlo hasta que comenzó el sexto año de Hogwarts.

›› No le escribí ni me escribió. Tenía miedo de involucrarla en algo peligroso. Pero me equivoqué. Ella se sintió abandonada y yo un maldito hijo de puta recordando cada una de esas siete noches. Sé que fui más allá de lo que nunca fui con otra. Quizá no debí, seguramente no debí haberle tocado un puto pelo, pero pasó. En tu casa, James, supe que me fui porque también tuve miedo de sentir demasiadas cosas por una sola chica. Pero ella fue la única que me conoció por quién soy y no por lo que soy: un dios griego, excelente jugador de Quidditch, inteligente… ya saben el símbolo sexual del colegio.

_Todos rieron del comentario_.

›› Al comienzo del sexto curso me buscó para hablar conmigo. Discutimos muchísimo. Dios hasta me había besado mientras yo temblaba de odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero ni con todos los besos del mundo iba a convencerme. Me explicó sus razones, por las cuales se había ido a lo de Potter. Pero yo fui una necia, creyendo que me usaba, que era una más. Que había escapado de mí por miedo a comprometerse. Es que me había sentido tan mal el resto del verano que hasta casi acepto casarme con Lancaster. No, no lo hice. Porque Sirius Black significaba todo en mi vida. Lo amé desde el primer día que lo conocí y sé que voy a amar a ese maldito bastardo hasta el día en que me muera. Aunque no pueda decir lo mismo sobre él porque yo sé como es. Lo conozco, muy bien, por desgracia.

Joan lloraba sin consuelo, Alice que era muy dura para llorar la abrazaba y a Mary le caían las lágrimas en silencio. Lily estaba emocionada y no dudó en correr a abrazar a Kat. Quien luego de haber contado todo, sintió un alivio inmenso. Esperaba que sus amigas la juzgaran pero hicieron un mar de lagrimas y se abrazaron en una gran abrazo entre todas. Kat sintió que la amistad era lo más valioso y poderoso, capaz de curar todas las penas. No cambiaría por nada en el mundo a sus amigas.

Remus, James y Peter estaban escépticos. Sirius si tenía sentimientos y una historia de amor para contar, que jamás habían creído que les escucharía. Aquello sería el mejor material para bromas chantajistas contra él.

— Más que nunca, Katherine tiene que volver a ser tuya, idiota. Algo así no se deja ir —Dijo Remus que miraba con otros ojos a su amigo. Sirius era digno de recibir sus respetos y ser coronado como un merodeador que sí se enamoró aunque a su manera.

— Si tan bueno fue, yo no la dejaría ir

— Gracias Pet, pero es que ustedes no entienden. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y la cagué como siempre. No sirvo para esas cosas. Además, ¿cuánto más podría haber durado? — Dijo Canuto volviendo hasta su cama para meterse en ella — Mejor así.

— Es perfecto, encontré la forma en que Lily Evans sea mía... sólo tienes que hacer que Katherine no te odie porque si su mejor amiga te quiere justamente a vos, entonces Lily tiene que amarme.

— James, creo que esas píldoras te hacen alucinar.

Se rieron durante una hora de las bromas que le decían a Sirius sobre su Katita, el amor, y las ventanas de la vida. Sirius estaba feliz, no sabía bien por qué pero a pesar de que esa historia era algo triste aún había tiempo…


	10. Capítulo 9 Instinto animal

Capítulo 9 Instinto animal.

Los lunes eran los peores días para cualquiera, más para los de séptimo que tenían las dos primeras horas de la mañana Transformaciones con McGonagall y luego Pociones con Slughorn. Luego de cuatro horas matinales, había dos horas para almorzar más que suficientes para dar lugar a cotilleos y deberes de último minuto. Alice, Lily y Kat tenían uno de esos lunes y luego de comer, dos horas libres que no alcanzaban para tantos deberes y por último DCAO de cuatro a seis de la tarde. Luego más deberes que atender, cenar, terminar los deberes para el día siguiente, bañarse y a la cama. Eso era lo que hacían todos los días, pero el lunes todo costaba el doble después del fin de semana. _"El lunes no debería existir. Deberían borrarlo y en su lugar poner un segundo domingo"_

Pero también estaba esa gente afortunada cuyos lunes eran una caricia de fin de semana, como los de Mary, que en su primer horario tenía Estudios Muggles, luego Pociones y el día libre. O mejor aún como los lunes de Joan, sólo Estudios Muggles y su asignatura favorita: ver a Chang practicar Quidditch. Horas y horas. _"Pero el lunes existe y debería ser como los lunes de recreación visual de Joan. Si sigue así, a ésta altura será periodista deportiva en vez de aspirar a Corazón de Bruja"_

Las cinco amigas se despidieron, cada una abrazó a Kat y se encaminaron para recibir las primeras dos horas de clases.

—Por favor chicas, dejen de tratarme como si me fuera a morir mañana. Estoy bien. No es que esté en mi mejor momento, pero... no es para tanto, he estado peor.

Desde que Katherine había hecho esa confesión tan detallada y extensa, sus amigas, muy impresionadas, le profesaban su cariño y la miraban con ternura. Para Kat eso era terrible, porque se sentía tan feliz de haberse liberado de aquel peso tan grande que hasta sentía que respiraba mejor. Pero al haber sacado afuera esa historia, no podía negar que los sentimientos por Sirius estaban a flor de piel. Tanto era así, que sabía que cuando se lo cruzara en algún lugar del castillo sería incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. No por vergüenza, porque ella no solía sonrojarse ni turbarse, sino por miedo a que viera sus ojos llenos de él. O peor, que leyera su mente y descubra que no dejaba de pensar un segundo en su nombre, en su apellido, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

En el aula de Trasformaciones encontraron algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw ubicados en asientos dispares y Lily, Alice y Katherine se sentaron en el segundo banco, como siempre. Una vez ubicadas, Emmerick Boot se sentó con ella. Acostumbraba a hacerlo y se podría decir que era un amigo después de tanto tiempo. Aquel chico era altísimo, algo desgarbado, de anchos hombros y pelo castaño lacio y de ojos marrones. Había salido con Joan hacía dos años pero ahora se habían vuelto amigos y de vez en cuando se unía en las horas libres a ese grupo de chicas.

Los cuatro merodeadores estaban llegando al aula y se sentaron en el anteúltimo banco. Como siempre. Mientras detrás de ellos ingresaba McGonagall. Llevaba una túnica negra larga, su varita en mano la golpeaba contra la palma de la otra. Con un movimiento escribió en el pizarrón que tenía delante de los alumnos: Transformaciones nivel avanzado para EXTASIS. Tema del día: Permutaciones.

— Buenos días alumnos. Vuelvo a mencionarles que espero que este año de Transformaciones Avanzadas, que compartirán Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, sea tranquilo. No toleraré otra pelea en mi clase — Dijo mirando a los merodeadores directamente, recordando un altercado en una clase de la semana pasada y continuó — Hoy trabajaremos con los dos libros "Guía de transformación, nivel avanzado" y "Teorías de la transformación transustancial". Primero usaremos este último, abran sus tomos en la página 135.

La clase ocurrió sin ningún inconveniente, aunque para ser la primera hora había resultado muy pesada. Era un crimen poner a Minerva a las ocho de la mañana, había que estar muy despabilado para seguirle el ritmo. Al final de las dos horas les había dado una cantidad innecesaria de deberes para el miércoles siguiente.

La clase de pociones no fue ningún alivio y para Katherine resultaba el triple de tortuoso, ya que debía procurar no mirar aquel merodeador de ojos grises, hacer la poción exigida -poción para arpías- y encima evitar a los de Slytherin.

James trataba de no mirar la espalda de Lily y perderse en el cabello rojo algo enredado en sus rulos, brilloso y seguramente suave. Pero le costaba horrores no mirarla.

Severus Snape que no parecía tener problemas con la poción, lo observaba desde la otra fila donde estaba sentado. Mantuvieron las miradas, uno en el otro, llenas de odio. Severus lo detestaba con todo su ser, por burlarse de él, por su existencia perfecta, su arrogancia, sus orígenes, sus aires de grandeza pero más lo odiaba por querer y perseguir a Lily Evans, la chica que le robaba el alma y lo purificaba de maldad. "_No"_, se decía siempre. _"No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Ella es sólo una chica y tú eres un Slytherin, compórtate como tal"_ Pero pensaba en ella más de lo que quería y para tapar sus sentimientos estudiaba día y noche. Y como si con eso pudiera ir en contra de su amor por Lily, se juntaba con sus amigos, próximos mortífagos.

La clase estaba llegando a su fin y el profesor había anunciado a sus alumnos destacados, que el próximo fin de semana se celebraría una reunión en su despacho.

— Viernes por la noche, espero que vayan todos. Rodolphus avísale a tu hermano menor, Rabastan, espero verlos a ambos. Su tío me ha enviado una carta con un obsequio invaluable para mi colección de figuras de acción… pero espero que no se conviertan en él que siempre buscaba la manera de entregar tarde sus trabajos. Muy inteligente, eso sí.

—Mi padre le envía saludos, profesor — Dijo Avery, pues su padre había pertenecido en el club de la eminencias de Slughorn años atrás.

—Gracias, le escribiré una lechuza pronto —Dijo el profesor guardando las muestras que le iban entregando en una cajita de madera. Nunca hacía caso de los intentos de Avery junior por formar parte de sus reuniones. Pero aquel Avery no era como su padre y Horace lo sabía muy bien. Ese chico no le caía bien y ni siquiera era excepcional o tenía algún talento, más que para la maldad.

Lily estaba muy animada, la poción le había salido a la perfección y aunque no la emocionaba mucho la idea de tener una de esas reuniones de las eminencias, con las que nunca compartía el agrado de los invitados, pareció no importarle. Juntó sus cosas y Alice la siguió.

Katherine había estado muy distraída durante toda la clase. A pesar de que no había sacado los ojos de su caldero, su mente había viajado por lugares muy lejanos a esa aula. Ya habían entregado la poción más de la mitad de la clase y ella seguía revolviéndola. Cuando adquirió un color más o menos razonable decidió que no había tiempo para demorarse y quedar sola en el aula. Juntó las cosas a una velocidad imposible, entregó una muestra de su poción en un frasquito que parecía un tubo de ensayo con la etiqueta que rezaba: Katherine Hampton y salió volando hacia la salida. Horace estaba detrás de su escritorio, miró con desaprobación la poción de Kat y la guardó.

Katherine estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en la puerta saliendo. Cuando ella pasó por su lado y se golpearon.

—Fíjate por dónde… pero si eres tú, linda. —Dijo el chico tomándola por un brazo ya que Katherine pretendía irse sin siquiera decir lo siento, tuvo que levantar la vista y demorarse — Ya ves, te encanta chocarme pequeña sangre sucia…

—Suéltame, enfermo. Me das asco.

Katherine no podía creer que justo con Avery tendría que haber chocado. Se zafó de las garras de ese monstruo y salió de allí antes de batirse en duelo o peor, que Avery intentara acosarla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ya tenía un castigo por cumplir y millones de deberes y encantamientos por practicar y encima repuntar aquella clase de pociones que había sido un desastre. No quiso meterse en más problemas y como sabía que los merodeadores estaban aún en el aula, tampoco quiso demorarse en las mazmorras.

—No Sirius, déjalo — Dijo Remus tomando a Canuto por la túnica para evitar que salga a darle su merecido a Avery, quien ya se iba junto con Lestrange riéndose a bocajarro.

— Lunático suéltame, ya se fue. ¿Por qué no me dejaste…?

— Remus tiene razón, Canuto… Mejor pensamos una manera de atacarlos sin ser vistos — Dijo James que aunque odiaba ver que Avery se haya ido impunemente, le causaba satisfacción pensar una broma pesada contra Slytherin en general.

— Sí, ya pensaremos en algo bueno — Dijo Canuto, convenciéndose que había hecho bien aunque la bronca se le acumulaba en la sien de su cabeza. Se tranquilizó pensando que toda esa historieta con esa chica se le estaba yendo a la cabeza. No podía ser tan infantil.

Peter no dijo una palabra pero la perspectiva de hacerle algo a los Slytherin de séptimo le alegraba mucho.

Remus estaba próximo a su transformación y su humor ya había cambiado notablemente. La licantropía no sólo cambiaba su aspecto, sino su ánimo y sentimientos. Se irritaba con facilidad y decía las cosas de frente, sin darles vueltas. Por sus venas sentía como comenzaba a quemar su sangre y cuando estaba a un día de la luna llena, las viejas cicatrices quemaban y algunas se abrían otra vez. El dolor físico que implicaba pasar de hombre a lobo, era terrible. Sus huesos se extendían, sus músculos se tensaban, engrosándose considerablemente. Sus uñas se convertían en filosas y largas garras. Su cuerpo se llenaba de pelo oscuro. Su visión cambiaba, para ver en la oscuridad y su olfato estaba más sensible que de costumbre. Grandes y puntiagudos colmillos reemplazan sus dientes. Su mente y sus sentimientos cambiaban, se volvían puro instinto animal.

Sólo pensaba como un depredador en acechar y atacar a su presa en un acto furtivo y decisivo.

Al otro día no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho durante toda la noche, mientras estaba transformado. Sólo vagos recuerdos como imágenes borrosas. Pero sabía que estaba ahí con un perro, un ciervo y una pequeña rata.

Luego del almuerzo en donde las cinco amigas se reunían y disfrutaban una hora juntas, a veces media hora, dependiendo de la urgencia del día o de la ubicación del aula o tantas cosas que las hacia vivir a mil por hora. Joan como de costumbre había desaparecido, después del tercer bocado. Katherine y Lily se estaban yendo a la biblioteca para conseguir un libro fundamental para Encantamientos y también terminar los deberes para Defensa que tenían al atardecer. Alice se puso a terminar su carta para Frank y se iba a la Lechucería para enviarla.

Mary se quedó sola ya que se sentía muy abatida. No tenía ánimos para ir a ninguna clase y gracias a Dios que después del almuerzo no cursaba, sino hubiese buscado la excusa para faltar. Tampoco tenía ganas de ir a hacer los deberes a la biblioteca. Necesitaba despejarse. Revolvió su comida con el tenedor y no logró comer un bocado más. Se levantó y se fue a la sala común, que sabía que estaría desierta ya que solo los de séptimo tenían horas libres, mientras que los demás cursos tenían la mañana y la tarde repleta de materias.

Y en efecto, cuando ingresó por el orificio del retrato de la dama gorda no había un alma por allí. Fue a su cuarto y buscó en su baúl un buen libro que la reconfortara. Sacó un tomo forrado en un cuero muy suave. Tenía unas letras doradas que rezaban: "Marco Antonio y Cleopatra" de William Shakespeare. La había leído dos veces ya, y ahora solo quería ojearlo. Si bien esta obra recalcaba con mucha ironía y burla a sus personajes, mostraba de una forma magnánima la tragedia de sus vidas. Mary admiraba las obras de Shakespeare, pero más admiraba los personajes femeninos de la historia mundial. Y Cleopatra no era la excepción. Una mujer llena de misterio, seducción y poder. Con una mente suspicaz y sumamente inteligente trataba de asuntos políticos, se relacionaba con gente intelectual y con mucho poder. ¡Hasta se vestía de hombre!

_"La edad no puede marchitarla, ni la costumbre hace rancia_

_Su infinita variedad: otras mujeres hartan_

_Los apetitos que ellas alimentan, pero ella provoca más hambre_

_Cuanto más satisface"._

Su magnetismo era gracias a su personalidad ya que no parecía poseer una belleza exuberante. Pero sí poseía un poder de seducción que atrajo a Julio Cesar y Marco Antonio creando un triángulo amoroso desafiante y apasionante. Acostumbrada a una política regida de reglas, descubre que en el campo del amor todo vale. Una mujer racional que se encuentra arrastrada por sentimientos que la razón no puede acallar. Cuando muere Marco Antonio, muchas cosas dejan de tener sentido y el fin de esta legendaria mujer llega para terminar una historia en la que el poder del amor y el amor por el poder se entremezclan hasta confundirse. Hasta el suicidio de Cleopatra es espléndido, sublime. Halla la muerte de la mano de una cobra egipcia, cuyo veneno recorre su cuerpo serenamente y con pasión.

_"Ella será enterrada junto a su Antonio._

_Ninguna tumba sobre la tierra tendrá dentro de sí_

_Una pareja tan famosa"_

No pudo dejar de pensar en aquella historia tan controversial. Le gustaba pensar que era amor lo que había llevado al suicidio de Cleopatra y no la pérdida del poder político. Pero aún así tenía sus serias dudas. Una mujer tan llena de ambiciones podía rozar la lujuria más que el romanticismo, más fuerte los ideales que el cuerpo de un hombre. ¿O era al revés?

Dio vuelta una página al azar, leyó la primera línea y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

_Un hombre no es nada o no lo es todo. Las ideas, las acciones son las que importan. Lograr algo con tu vida. Un sentido, un propósito. ¿Qué importancia tiene gobernar un corazón si puedes hacerlo con todo un pueblo? Pero, un corazón vale mucho más que el sometimiento de todo un poblado. ¿Acaso no es mucho más valiente enamorarse de un ser que actúa por sí solo y piensa por sí solo, en vez de algo inerte o diáfano que siempre se mantiene igual? _

_Joan enamorada o no, está con Chang viendo las estrellas a plena luz del día. Alice viviendo una historia de amor única e irrepetible al borde del casamiento. Katherine, hasta la loca de Kat tenía una historia que contar. Una historia corta o larga, acabada o apenas empezada, pero historia en fin. Al menos habían logrado recordar por siempre grandes amores… ¿y yo? Moriré sola… a menos que traicione mis sentimientos y busque en otros lugares lo que en ti no puedo hallar._ Cerró los ojos para soñar despierta. Estaba ante Cleopatra en una sala cuyas paredes estaban adornadas con figuras de colores vivos y ornamentados en oro. Había dos criadas a cada lado de ella. Desde el balcón de aquella sala, en la plaza mayor estaba lleno de hombres esperando que se asomase. Tenía a su merced a todos los hombres de Alejandría.

_Altísima Cleopatra, Diosa egipcia del amor y la sabiduría. Dime ¿Cómo conquistar al hombre que me ignora, al hombre al cuál amo tan devotamente? Sólo usted puede tener una respuesta eficiente para mi desconsuelo. _

Remus Lupin estaba intolerante. La comida le sabía asquerosa y no encontró una sola porción de carne lo suficientemente cruda para saciar su sed animal. Estaba yendo a su cuarto a buscar piruletas con sabor a sangre que solía comprar en Honeydukes y guardaba una reserva para esos momentos de insaciabilidad. Pasó por el orificio y no vio a nadie en la sala común, lo cual fue un alivio. A pesar de no ver a nadie sintió un delicioso perfume a almendras, demasiado familiar.

Entró al cuarto y vio el desorden de cada día. Las camas deshechas, la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, camas, sillas, escritorio, baño, puertas, en todos lados menos en el armario. Libros y pergaminos entre la ropa. Corrió con todo su brazo las cosas que estaban sobre su baúl. Lo abrió y buscó una cajita de cartón. Sacó un puñado de esas golosinas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca. No era lo mismo que un buen trozo de deliciosa carne cruda y jugosa. Pero al menos alivió las ansias.

Salió a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón frente al hogar. A su lado estaba Mary Macdonald dormida. La miró fijamente y al ver que no abría sus ojos, se acercó para comprobar que su respiración era profunda.

Era peligroso acercarse tanto, porque aquel día Lunático se apoderaba del juicioso Remus John Lupin y las consecuencias solían ser catastróficas. La olió con cuidado y detenimiento. Era su cabello que emanaba un delicioso perfume a almendras y su piel tenía esencia de cacao. Quizá había estado comiendo chocolate. Estaba causándole mareos aquel aroma que lo enviciaba y despertaba todas sus neuronas. Cerró sus manos en un puño y apretó con fuerzas lastimándose, como si eso pudiera volverlo a la realidad. La observó tan calma y hermosa. Tan tierna y… deliciosa. Tenía que probarla. No podía evitarlo, quería hacerlo, la deseaba. Enloquecería si no lo hacía.

El libro que Mary había estado leyendo se había caído sobre su regazo y su cabeza estaba ladeada contra el respaldo. Sus brazos caían en peso muerto hacia un costado y su mente viajaba a lo más profundo de sus sueños.

Remus tomó el brazo derecho de Mary le corrió el suéter y lo olfateo. Aferró su muñeca allí donde las venas se le hacían más visibles. Se acercó más a ella y besó su muñeca saboreándola. Lamiéndola con fascinación. Recorría su brazo con su lengua. Subió hasta pasar su hombro y el cabello lo volvía a seducir con ese perfume tan peculiar que tanto lo enervaba y lo debilitaba. Se hundió en su pelo y apoyó su nariz en él cayendo hacia su cuello. Lo besó con suavidad deseando que nunca se despertase. Decirle todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, mientras no escuchara y durmiera. Llenarse de su perfume y recordarlo en ese lado de su cerebro donde almacenaba un listado de recuerdos memorables. Pero entonces el lado racional de su cerebro, aun de hombre, lo obligó a detenerse. No podía hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Iba en contra de su ser en general y su pequeño problema peludo era demasiado grave e importante como para involucrar a Mary en ello. Se separó de ella con cuidado y respiró hondo.

Pero aquello había sido un grave error. Sus pulmones se llenaron de ella otra vez y su lado salvaje y animal volvió a despertarse. Se acercó hasta estar sentado a su lado. Le lamió el cuello y luego lo mordió con pasión. Ella despertó asustada emitiendo un grito ahogado.

—Re… mus… ¿qué… qué haces? —Dijo ella asombrada y sin poder hallar palabras por darse cuenta que sus sueños habían atraído al protagonista. Pero no era eso lo que más la tenía desconcertada sino el hecho de haber sentido una lengua húmeda y tibia en su cuello y luego una mordida bastante fuerte. Se llevó las manos a su cuello para masajearlo.

Remus que ya se hallaba lo más lejos de ella posible, miraba hacia el suelo incapaz de explicarse.

—Lo siento, Mary… no quería…

— ¿No querías despertarme o morderme?

El silencio se apoderó de él y Mary no sabía qué hacer con eso. Vio su brazo y notó su suéter arremangado. _"¿Remus había estado lamiéndome?"_ Se preguntó al sentir su brazo tibio.

— No pude evitarlo… tu perfume... Mary… tú. —Remus otra vez estaba embriagado de ella y no podía controlar sus impulsos de acercarse.

Mary se había percatado de que aquel no era el chico normal de siempre y aunque era la primera vez que lo veía así, no podía jurar que esa no era parte de su forma de ser, pues nunca había estado a solas con él, como ahora. Se dejó llevar por sus ojos color miel que se aproximaban. Aun estaba sentada en el sillón y él también pero cada vez se encontraba más cerca de ella. Entonces no quedaron dudas, era ahora o nunca. No sabía por qué Remus estaba ahí, qué había hecho ni qué le pasaba. Ya no importaba más nada. Mary acortó la distancia que quedaba y lo besó en los labios. Se besaron y saborearon sus bocas con deleite. Probándose por primera vez y quizá única. Sintiendo como se hundían cada vez más en el beso y en algo más que parecía ser el final del sillón, de la sala común misma y de todo Hogwarts.

Se recostó sobre ella y con su mano comenzó a recorrerla sin timidez y con mucha urgencia. Aquello estaba pasando de claro a oscuro. O desde un principio había estado bastante negro. Había perdido la cabeza y arrastraba a esa dulce niña a su locura insana. Ni siquiera sabía si ella deseaba lo mismo que él. Pero no podía pensar en ello, sólo podía seguir besándola y creer que así algo se calmaba y se callaba por dentro.

Pasó su mano por debajo de la camisa y subió por su cintura. Mary lo apartó pero él se negaba a moverse. Ella colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y lo partó de forma brusca. El beso terminó abruptamente como así las caricias y el ambiente se llenaron de fría brisa.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir una palabra. Él parecía que no había escuchado sus súplicas y ahora se sentía incapaz de decir un simple_ lo siento_. Mary tampoco era capaz de decir algo, aunque sea pedir una explicación. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Se sentía tan estúpida. Como si un momento tan único e irrepetible estuviera por siempre dañado en su mente. Nunca más habría un primer beso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, sin realmente tener un control y dominio de sí misma. Remus vio sus ojos llorosos y esa expresión de niña asustada. Vio su lobo interno y todas sus ansias de salir a cazar. Entonces se horrorizó de él mismo, comprendiendo que él sólo había estado en esa situación. Le pidió disculpas con la voz llena de martirio. _Que había enloquecido, que lo perdonara, por favor. Que no quería lastimarla. No quería obligarla. Que estaba loco… y ella lo enloquecía_.

Mary simplemente no sabía si odiarlo, hechizarlo o seguir llorando. Pero en todas esas opciones implicaba sentir algo por Remus que nunca había sentido antes, rechazo.

Es que ella quería también su historia de amor, de pasión y romanticismo con Remus Lupin. Pero no así, sin saber qué pensaba, qué sentía por ella, qué quería, si acaso la quería. No. Ella podía estar desesperada, pero no tanto.

Salió de la Sala Común casi corriendo atravesando el orificio del retrato a toda velocidad. Aun llevaba la ropa un poco descorrida, las lágrimas cayendo sin piedad, el pelo revoloteado y toda su piel sabiendo a Lupin.

Remus tomó el libro que Mary había dejado olvidado y se fue a su cuarto. Entró y golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza, lastimándose los nudillos pero poco le importó. No solo había arruinado toda oportunidad con Macdonald sino que ahora ella seguramente lo odiaba.

Cuando James, Sirius y Peter entraron al cuarto para buscar los libros de Defensa, encontraron a Remus sentado en un rincón con el mapa del merodeador en sus manos. No les contó que no había dejado de mirar al puntito de Mary Macdonald que aparecía en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso donde vivía Myrtle la llorona. Aquello no era nada bueno, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. No estaba en condiciones de explicarse en su sano juicio. Ni siquiera podía decirle la verdad. Y cuando estuviera de vuelta el Remus de siempre, tampoco tendría el valor para verla a los ojos y encima mentirle.

Remus se despidió de sus amigos y éstos le dijeron que se verían en un rato, cuando terminara la clase de DCAO. Entonces recordó que debía faltar a su clase favorita y eso lo hizo sentir aun peor.

Aun no había anochecido pero ya había llegado la hora. Llegó a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey lo acompañó hacia el sauce boxeador, como había hecho desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Cuando llegó a la Casa de los Gritos y la enfermera se hubo ido, se desvistió. Se sentó en el suelo polvoriento y recostó su espalda en la fría pared. Ya ni eso podía sentirlo como humano. Ya no estaba ahí, solo podía sentir la ebullición de la sangre, el llamado animal. La luz de la luna pronto brillaría y muchos verían al cielo admirando su belleza. Pero no él. Él la eliminaría del sistema solar si podría.

Sus amigos entraron por el túnel secreto a la Casa de los Gritos gritando, peleándose o hablando, lo que fuera. Los vio y los reconoció enseguida, aunque eso duraría muy poco. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el rostro de Mary.

Pero ya no podía pensar con claridad. Si lo llamaran por su nombre tampoco reaccionaria a dar vuelta. Los tres amigos se convirtieron en los animales que llevaban dentro y los caracterizaba.

Había comenzado. Canuto aulló y Colagusano se escondió tras un sofá raído. Cornamenta se quedó muy quieto en su lugar viendo a su amigo sufrir la transformación.

Remus se dobló del dolor y cayó al suelo sosteniéndose con los brazos. Allí arrodillado se convirtió en lobo al brillo de la luz de la luna.

Ya no existían los merodeadores, su familia, el colegio. Mary Macdonald quedaba en el olvido.

Ahogó un grito desgarrador cuando sus huesos se expandían y su espalda se ensanchaba y se tupia de pelos. Aun estaba doblado en el suelo, la respiración agitada, los sentidos súper desarrollados y alertas. Se levantó con sus patas traseras y aulló como un lobo completo y real. Cornamenta retrocedió unos pasos.

Lunático observó a esos animales un rato, no parecían querer hacerle daño. El perro comenzó a correr por toda la sala exaltado. Empujó al lobo para que lo siguiera, y logró que lo hiciera. Entonces fueron poco a poco conduciéndolo hasta el exterior de la casa. Colagusano corría con sus diminutas patitas a gran velocidad mientras que Cornamenta iba primero guiando al grupo.

Corrieron por las afueras de la Casa de los Gritos, que estaba muy apartada del pueblo. Todo Hogsmeade dormía y si escuchaban algo pensarían que provenía de los espíritus de aquella casa abandonada cuyas paredes emitían gritos atemorizantes y todo el lugar en si, tenía un aspecto tétrico y espeluznante. Nadie pasaba por allí o la maldición caía sobre uno, era lo que se decía.

Lunático inspeccionaba el terreno en busca de olor humano. Canuto se corría la cola desaforadamente y Cornamenta hacía corridas por el campo y practicaba embestidas imaginarias con sus astas. Colagusano se metía por huecos en la tierra y buscaba que comer por ahí.

Era una noche tranquila, como muchas otras, pero Remus había encontrado un rastro de olor humano y corrió en su dirección. Todos salieron tras él sin pensarlo dos veces. Iban en sentido de regreso al colegio. Remus se internó en el bosque y corría dando grandes zancadas. Llegó a un claro por donde la luna ingresaba sin ser tapada por ningún árbol. Allí había una laguna de calmas aguas y silencio surcado de apenas unos grillos aislados y lejanos.

Debían haber corrido mucho para llegar allí pues conocían ese lago y sabían cuan alejado estaba. Remus aulló primero débilmente, siguió caminando y olfateando hasta volver a aullar con fuerza. Cornamenta se interpuso ante el lobo con decisión. Canuto para detenerlo le mordió una pata con fuerza. El lobo reaccionó y luchó contra el perro sin tregua.

Se mordían y Remus lo arañaba con sus garras lastimándolo. Entonces Canuto se separaba y corría en círculo al lobo para evitar que siguiera avanzando y olvidara el rastro que había sentido con tanta convicción. Aquello era una mezcla de ladridos y aullidos. Cornamenta había intervenido varias veces embistiéndolo, pero el lobo lo había empujada lejos de allí. Aquel olor parecía muy fuerte y hasta ellos lograron sentir un perfume muy peculiar que pasaba cerca de allí y se perdía. Se alejaba gracias a Merlín santísimo.

Hicieron lo imposible por distraer al lobo de aquella extraña presencia humana.

Al cabo de unos minutos Remus parecía haber olvidado lo que estaba siguiendo y volvió a la laguna que brillaba por la luna. Corrió por la orilla y se baño en ella. Cornamenta hizo lo mismo y corrieron por el agua fría y revitalizante. Canuto se sumergió en el agua, lavando sus heridas que sangraban, le dolían pero enseguida se puso a jugar con sus amigos. Colagusano investigaba el lugar en donde estaban, no pensaba acercarse al agua.

Salieron por fin del lago, cansados y condujeron al lobo de vuelta a la casa de los gritos, para dormir un poco.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando Cornamenta despertó. Remus estaba durmiendo sobre el piso, convertido en humano, ya. Tenía una mordida en la pantorrilla bastante profunda, unos cuantos rasguños en su cuerpo, provocados seguramente por él mismo. Los demás aún eran animales y Canuto dormía apoyando su cabeza perruna sobre sus patas delanteras y las traseras estiradas. Colagusano no se veía por ningún lado.

Sirius se despertó, miró a Cornamenta que estaba buscando a la rata y se transformó en humano. Sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo, esa noche sí que el lobo le había dado trabajo. Vio a Remus tirado, dormido, con la piel mortecina y un aspecto de demacración, típico de después de la transformación. Vio las magulladuras, raspones con sangre seca, y sus cicatrices de siempre decorándole la espalda y el pecho como un tatuaje. Aquella noche había sido muy mala para su amigo Remus.


	11. Capítulo 10 Sentimientos encontrados

Capítulo 10 Sentimientos encontrados.

No era de noche, no aún, pero era esa hora en que no es preciso dividir el día de la noche. Miraba hacia el horizonte en la distancia. El sol estaba a punto de ser comido por la oscuridad abrazadora. La noche, su amiga y compañera. Como inseparables confidentes, se entendían mutuamente; sabían exactamente que las cosas permanecían ocultas bajo el manto de la oscuridad yaciendo inertes bajo ella, pero vivas, tan vivas como si el mundo se ocultara bajo una capa invisible. Pero todo seguía igual debajo de ella, igual que en el día. El silencio y la quietud venían a su encuentro como formas inherentes de la noche. Permaneció unos minutos más mirando hacia el horizonte, quieta en su posición. Expectante a que llegara ese momento en que el día pasaba a ser noche, lo visible se volvía invisible, el ruido se transformaba en silencio y todo se volvía parte de la noche misma. Entonces una voz la llamaba. No era del todo legible pero no se volvió a ver de dónde provenía. Lentamente la voz fue aclarándose como si ésta se acercara a su encuentro. Otra vez esa voz. Y la oyó nombrarle _"Mary"._ Esa voz familiar sonó en sus oídos como dulce caricia. Una voz que la llamaba cerca, ahí mismo, dentro de ella. Entonces se dio media vuelta y la buscó con desesperación y júbilo. Pero se había esfumado. No había nadie allí. Nada. ¿De dónde provenía esa voz? La había oído, estaba segura. Era real. Pero aún así nadie había a su alrededor. Se estaba volviendo loca, luego de lo sucedido hacía ya... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Casi una semana. Pero la verdad le parecía que habían sucedido meses desde aquel altercado. Y aunque recordaba muy bien sus manos acariciándola, su aliento sobre su piel y su lengua recorriéndola tan exigentemente como sus dedos, era otra cosa la que la perseguía en sueños. Día y noche.

—Mary, está haciendo mucho frío para que te quedes acá afuera sin abrigo. — Dijo Lily Evans que había entrado al balcón para cerciorarse que ningún menor estuviera por allí en vez de ir a cenar.

—Lo sé… sólo no me di cuenta lo tarde que era.

—Sigues triste amiga. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucedió esa noche que no apareciste hasta muy tarde?

—Ya les conté, Lily, sólo me quedé dormida en el jardín. Cuando desperté era de noche.

— Pero no entiendo por qué te fuiste sola al jardín.

— Quería pensar… lamento haberlas preocupado y dile a Alice que termine con sus sospechas de que un Slytherin me hizo algo porque no fue así.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver la desaparición de Remus?

— ¿Qué? No… para nada. —Demasiado rápido se había excusado en la negativa, en la mentira. Pero debía huir de aquello, no estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones — Es solo que estoy cansada de que me ignore… de esperar por alguien que ni siquiera… — Mary suspiró, estaba cansada de tanto pensar. Se llevó ambas manos y presionó sus sienes, tratando de relajar el dolor punzante que aumentaba en aquella zona. Su cabeza no había terminado de dictaminar un juicio dificilísimo. Sus sentimientos se hallaban en plena batalla. No había sido sincera con Lily ni con todas sus amigas, pero no lo había hecho adrede sólo no pudo contarles algo demasiado importante. Algo colosal que escapaba de su comprensión y de su delegación.

—Entiendo… no eres la única con problemas. ¿Sabes?

— ¿Lily Evans con conflictos de sentimientos?

—Si… y realmente no sé qué hacer amiga. Es como si tuviera que cambiar de partido político, de equipo favorito de Quidditch, de mis propias convicciones y sueños. Es ir en contra de lo que siempre he profesado. Ir en contra de mis ideas… de mí misma.

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. A veces hay que ver los dos lados de la moneda… quizá engañándote a ti misma logres ver lo que antes no podías. No siempre una tiene la razón en todo… y creo que es más difícil ir en contra de uno que en contra de nuestros enemigos. Seguramente descubras mucho más en la batalla contra ti que contra el mundo.

—Vaya… estás poética hoy. Gracias amiga, siempre tus palabras son profundas. Me gustaría darte un consuelo. Decirte que todo va a estar bien y que sea lo que sea por lo que estás preocupada… pronto se solucionará.

— Gracias… de alguna forma tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor. —Aunque no fuera del todo cierto, se alegraba por ver el intento de su amiga por animarla. Lily tenía ojos que debían ser posados en la belleza del mundo, no en su crueldad.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron y bajaron al Gran Salón a cenar para unirse con el resto de sus amigas que ya aguardaban allí.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la planta baja encontraron a Potter que discutía con Luke Bletchley el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

— ¿Qué decís serpiente asquerosa? Ya reservé el estadio para practicar este domingo.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues eso está por verse. Slughorn nos dará el domingo porque mañana por la noche él hace una fiesta y el sábado temprano ningún Slytherin podrá entrenar.

— ¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa? Ya lo tenemos reservado, imbécil.

Ambos capitanes de los equipos enfrentados por siglos de los siglos, sacaron las varitas para atacarse mutuamente. Por desgracia McGonagall aparecía por la esquina y había logrado ver la pelea. Inmediatamente les quitó puntos a ambas casas y envió a Bletchley con el profesor Slughorn para que se encargue de su castigo, mientras ella le ordenaba a Potter presenciarse el sábado luego del desayuno ante su escritorio.

Lily miró con desaprobación a James y éste muy enojado salió del lugar echando chispas por los ojos y humo por los oídos. James Potter soportaba muchas cosas pero no toleraba que se metieran con sus amigos o con el Quidditch.

Durante la cena Mary no pudo dejar de mirar hacia el sector donde comían los merodeadores. Los tres chicos conversaban muy ensimismados. James seguía enojado y Sirius parecía estar conspirando contra el mundo entero. Peter comía con los ojos muy abiertos como platos. Pero otra vez solo tres estaban presentes mientras Remus otra noche más se ausentaba. _¿Dónde estaba?_ Supuestamente el rumor más acertado decía que Remus Lupin tenía permiso del director para ir a visitar por unos días a su familia debido a que recibía un tratamiento muy complejo para combatir una enfermedad genética. Otros decían que tenía privilegios especiales porque su madre y Dumbledore tenían una historia. Otros decían que lo hacía apropósito para remarcar su condición de merodeador. Otros opinaban que sus ausencias se debían a que trabajaba para el ministerio. Y tantos rumores circulaban que nadie en realidad se interesaba en saber la verdad.

Lo cierto era que Mary sabía tan bien como Sirius, James, Peter, madame Prince y Dumbledore que Remus estaba en el castillo.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Chang? — Preguntó Alice mientras se servía otra cucharada de puré de papas.

— ¿Qué…? Eh… no sé. Creo que bien…

— Humm… ¿Cómo es eso que "crees" que bien? — Indagó Alice que nunca se sentía satisfecha con las respuestas grises.

— No sé… Ali… es todo muy reciente.

—Bueno… si quieres mi opinión ten cuidado. — Dijo Alice mirando a Mary que seguía ausente y alternadamente observaba el asiento vacío de Remus.

— Déjala, Alice… por fin está madurando de una vez. Me parece que haces muy bien Joan en no arruinar tu relación e ir despacio y no mostrarse por los pasillos—Dijo Lily tratando siempre de mediar las conversaciones.

— Es que ese es el problema Lily… vamos demasiado rápido y no sé bien que sentimos el uno por el otro. No sé qué pensar porque… bueno… es que… no hablamos mucho al respecto. A decir verdad no hablamos mucho de nada.

— Me parece perfecto… Joan disfrútalo… no se necesita hablar mucho sólo que haga bien su trabajo… ¿Para qué quieres saber que tiene que decir un chico que solo piensa en Quidditch y no tiene muchas neuronas? Con semejante cuerpo… es más creo que lo amordazaría — Dijo Kat revolviendo su sopa con indiferencia. Estaba sentada dando la espalda al sitio en donde se encontraba Sirius, pues ya de por si tenerlo tan cerca le producía sensaciones indebidas y un temblor en sus piernas que ascendían hasta más allá. Debía evitarlo hasta que se le pasara esas ganas incontrolables de tirársele encima y rogarle para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Estaba pasando por un período de salvajismo interno y la necesidad carnal estaba tan latente que todo lo que decía y pensaba era pecaminoso.

— Sí puede ser… por el momento creo que las cosas están bien así.

— Las opiniones de esta mesa van a ser siempre muy distintas, pero creo que todas coincidimos en que hagas lo que hagas, busques tu felicidad. Si así estás bien… todas estaremos apoyándote. — Dijo Lily mirando a Kat con reproche, como diciendo: _"eres increíble, ¿qué chica no quiere una relación seria?"_

— Gracias… en serio que todavía no me puse a pensar que quiero de él o de la relación. Por el momento todo es muy físico pero ya hablaré con Kunh.

La noche pasó sin inconvenientes y cuando todas se fueron a dormir Mary volvió a recordar aquella noche en que todo había sucedido muy rápido. Hacia una lista mental de lo que había presenciado como buscando algún indicio que dijera: Mary estás equivocada, tus sospechas son infundadas. Son ridículas. Pero a medida que pasaban los días cada vez estaba más segura que todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente.

Sentía como en su corazón se mezclaban sus sentimientos. Tranquilidad y temor, verdad y mentira, amor y odio, rechazo y aceptación. No podía evitar que la balanza aun siguiera subiendo y bajando sin decidirse en donde plantarse.

Después de aquel incidente un tanto caliente y tormentoso, recordó haber salido corriendo hacia el baño de Myrtle.

—Te ves horrible de tanto llorar — Dijo una voz chillona y aniñada.

Mary siguió llorando sin parar. Se sentía desconsolada, incapaz de pensar con racionalidad.

—Ahora ya no es tan gracioso burlarse de la llorona y estúpida de Myrtle. ¿Verdad? — Dijo el espectro gritando y emitiendo una risita burlona al final.

— Cállate — Gritó Mary ahogando su voz en un llanto. Se secó la cara con el puño de su suéter, y aunque su rostro estaba sonrojado de ira y sus ojos como dos compotas, hinchadísimos, decidió salir de aquel baño. Myrtle no era una buena compañía y le hacía sentir más rabia de la que ya sentía.

Escuchó voces que provenían en todas las direcciones. Decidió que lo mejor sería correr y escapar de todo el mundo y de los ojos de todos los curiosos. Salió a los jardines pero ahí también había gente: en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas y en los viveros por Herbología. Cerca del lago había alumnos conversando aprovechando sus tiempos libres. Dio entonces la vuelta al castillo y se encamino al estadio de Quidditch allí vio a un grupo reducido del equipo de Hufflepuff entrenando. ¿Es que no había un lugar privado y vacío en todo el colegio? Tuvo que pasar por enfrente de la puerta de rejas con los cerdos alados y seguir camino hasta dar con los límites del colegio donde más allá se iniciaba el bosque prohibido.

Decidió internarse solo un poco en el bosque. Aun era de día y no iba a pasarle nada si se acostaba contra un árbol y se escondía del mundo para llorar tranquila su desgracia.

Tanto tiempo soñando un encuentro con Remus. Tanto tiempo ideando una cita perfecta con él. Tanto tiempo deseando sus besos. ¿Para que empezara y terminara así? Se sentía estafada. Amargada por haber ideado un momento que se había quebrado para siempre. A pesar de que sus besos sabían deliciosos, la situación había ido mucho más rápido de la que ella hubiera preferido. Fue todo tan deprisa que sentía no podía disfrutar de aquel contacto añorado. Lo que más le dolía de todo, era él, su actitud, su comportamiento.

¿Sentía algo por ella o simplemente Mary había estado servida en bandeja y él decidió probar un bocado? ¿Es que Remus pretendía ir más allá aun sabiendo que estaban en la sala común? ¿Pretendía que ella accediera sin antes haber hablado siquiera? No, aquel no era su Remus y si lo era eso suponía encontrarse con un gran muro imprevisto.

Lloró como una niña a la cual se le había muerto su amada mascota.

Estaba oscureciendo pero Mary estaba sumida en un llanto sin fin y su cabeza estaba enterrada entre sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba con sus brazos.

Pensó en su Remus, en el chico dulce y juicioso que había conocido.

Se quedó media dormida, sumida en un trance que le había obligado a viajar por el tiempo mientras escuchaba las respiraciones profundas de sus amigas que ya dormían plácidamente.

Pensó si el comportamiento de Remus era compatible con las acciones del pasado. Si era realmente era Remus si cabía tal.

Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez en toda su vida. Lily y Severus habían ingresado al vagón en el que estaban Alice, Kat y ella. Se presentaron y les contaron enseguida el percance que habían sufrido con un grupito de engreídos y burlones. Cuando al bajar del tren e ingresar a las pequeñas barcas que los llevarían hasta el castillo, se cruzaron con los cuatros culpables. Lily les dijo: _"esos son los brutos maleducados que nos insultaron"._ Mary observó a los cuatro niños. Seguían burlándose de Severus diciéndole Quejicus esto Quejicus aquello. Pero uno de ellos parecía estar muy serio. Algo le preocupaba, era evidente. No se estaba burlando de su reciente amigo como lo hacía aquel niño de pelo imposible y gafas que escondían unos ojos marrones vivaces, y aquel otro morocho bonito de piel blanca y ojos grises como la plata, tampoco reía como loco como aquel niño bajito algo rollizo y de ojos pequeños.

Le había llamado la atención esos ojos color miel que denotaban mucha responsabilidad y preocupación. _"Pensé que estaba nervioso por la selección de las casas y la verdad ahora sé con seguridad que estaba con un miedo atroz por enfrentarse al sombrero y que vea su interior"_

La primera vez que lo había visto no había sido muy trascendental, ni mucho menos supo que le gustaba hasta mucho tiempo después. Si tenía que determinar cuándo fue el momento en que se había empezado a enamorar de Remus tendría que decir cuando una vez en tercero se chocaron en un pasillo. A Mary se le habían caído unos libros y de una carpeta se esparcieron un montón de pergaminos sueltos todos escritos. A Remus se le desparramaron todos los confites de chocolate al caerse su bolsa e impactar contra el suelo. Él se había mostrado muy amable a pesar de haber perdido sus chocolates. Lo que más le había gustado es que se había mostrado interesado en los escritos de ella y le dijo que había leído tres veces a "Espartaco" la novela que ella llevaba. A la semana Mary le había regalado una bolsa de chocolates confitados de Honeydukes para compensar aquellos que por su culpa se habían echados a perder. O quizá tenía que elegir cuando un día lo vio defender a un niño de primero que era molestado por unos Slytherin pesados y había recuperado las cartas autobarajables del pequeño. O cuando un día lo había escuchado hablar de Historia de la Magia en una lección del profesor Binns. Quizá fue su estado delicado que siempre mantenía con un halo de tristeza. O quizá fue un día mientras lo veía reír con sus amigos pareciendo más fuerte que nunca, más feliz que todos… siempre que se lo veía bien parecía como un león manso.

El resto de su estadía en el colegio Remus J. Lupin había pasado a ser su obsesión número una, después de los libros que leía con tanta pasión.

Se fijaba tanto en él, que sus ausencias no pasaban desapercibidas y la llenaban de curiosidad. Que sus amigas odiaran a los merodeadores ayudaba a calmar su obsesión. Pero muy pronto Lily comenzó a profesarle simpatía y eso hacía que Mary lo quisiera un poco más.

Una tardecita ella había estado hablando con McGonagall en su despacho y al salir de allí se había cruzado con Remus que se iba con la enfermera bajando las escaleras en dirección a la salida.

Recordó un día en cuarto año muy particular. Lo recordaba porque ese día Remus cumplía años y había escuchado una conversación que la había sacado fuera de contexto. James Potter le decía a Remus que en un rato se verían y que no se preocupara por su cumpleaños que ellos harían que sea inolvidable pese a todo. Pero se suponía que Remus estaría fuera con su familia o donde sea que tenía que ir debido a la grave enfermedad de algún pariente o de él mismo. La verdad es que siempre que se ausentaba, Mary notaba que regresaba más fatigado, demacrado y enfermo. Ella ya sabía reconocer sus estados y también con ellos sus cambios de humor. Le sorprendía que nadie se interesase por su ausencia, por su salud, por esa extraña enfermedad, por las cicatrices que surcaban su piel tan poco comunes en un niño tan bueno y tranquilo como él. Sus amigas simplemente decían que era tema de Remus y que seguramente no sería nada agradable para él hablar de ello.

Nunca había asociado todas esas pistas hasta ahora, hasta esa noche.

Después de haber corrido lejos de Remus que había intentado abusar de su confianza, después de haber llorado todo un río mientras se ocultaba en el bosque, la noche cayó y ella se sumió en un sueño ahogado.

Algo hizo que despertara de golpe. Se inclinó y levantó la cabeza, pero no pudo ver nada. Estaba todo oscuro y ya no podía reconocer por donde había venido o por donde debía salir del bosque. Tuvo un presentimiento. Algo le indicaba peligro. Un voz le dijo: _"corre Mary, corre lejos de ahí, por favor"._ Miró para ver quién le hablaba con tanta desesperación y urgencia; pero ahí no había nadie. Esa voz había sonado cerca, como si saliera desde dentro de ella. En su mente, en su corazón.

Estaba muy oscuro. Buscó la varita para conjurar un Lumos pero no la traía consigo. La había dejado sobre su baúl cuando sacó la novela. Caminó a tientas sin saber por dónde ir. Se internaba cada vez más en el bosque sin saber cuál era su dirección, sin saber si estaba caminando hacia la salvación o hacia la perdición.

Tras largos minutos, lo que para ella fueron interminables horas, ocurrió. Había llegado a un lago de considerables dimensiones, aunque no tanto como el lago negro. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las calmas aguas. Ahí en el claro pudo vislumbrar por donde caminaba. Un aullido a lo lejos se escuchó y sintió miedo. Cuando otro aullido se oyó más cerca buscó un escondite. Subió a un árbol lo más rápido que pudo, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Estaba lejos de la laguna pero desde allí podía ver parte de ella. Un lobo corrió atravesando la orilla y las aguas se revolvieron dejando atrás toda serenidad. Sabía que había criaturas peligrosas por ese bosque, pero lo que vio a continuación no era nada normal. Un perro de pelaje negro espeso y ojos sobrenaturales, evitaba que el lobo avanzara en dirección hacia ella y un ciervo de pelaje brilloso lo embestía con sus astas cerrándole el paso. Cuando aquel trío de animales forcejeaban y se mojaban en el agua, Mary aprovechó a buscar una salida para bajar del árbol y correr como nunca en su vida.

Cuando logró entrar a su sala común, luego de haber evitado a la diabólica gata del celador sin ser vista, tuvo ímpetu de ir al cuarto de los chicos de séptimo. Pero algo le decía que no encontraría ahí ni a él ni a Sirius, James y Peter.

Además Remus le había dicho a Lily que por unos días, tendría que hacer las rondas nocturnas ella sola, porque él debía ausentarse.

Quería negarlo. Pero no podía. Era tan obvio que se sentía estúpida por no haberlo descubierto antes. Las ausencias, las cicatrices, la amistad tan inquebrantable con esos tres, la explicación de qué hacia un chico tan bueno en medio de tres salvajes, arrogantes y bromistas. Sus cambios de humor, sus gustos tan raros por la comida, sus miedos a que se sepa la verdad, el no tener una relación estable y seria. La luna llena.

Tanto tiempo pendiente de él y ahora sentía que no lo conocía en absoluto. Que un nuevo Remus se alzaba ante ella y eso implicaba sentir otras cosas por él. Sentimientos que se encontraban como dos corrientes de aguas de distintas temperaturas.

Su mente y corazón luchaban a gritos por ganar una batalla que de antemano ya estaba perdida. Quería que su mente dejara de pensar y que su corazón se calme de una vez. Pero parecía que su cuerpo la traicionaba y no la dejaba en paz. Era mucha información, muchos los pensamientos que la asaltaban día y noche y nuevos sentimientos que no comprendía.

Se quedó dormida llena de dudas y miedos, llena de comprensión e incertidumbre.

El viernes a la tarde Mary vio a Remus escoltado por sus amigos. Lo vio con el semblante muy pálido y un aspecto de cansancio mortal. Iban caminando en su dirección y Mary sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando ellos pasaron por su lado, ignorándola. Remus había bajado la mirada y fingido no haberla visto. Un tempano de hielo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Una impotencia rabiosa que la azotaba sin poder siquiera moverse de donde se hallaba. Unas lágrimas incontenibles llenaron sus ojos aguándolos. Ahogándolos. ¡Quería pegarle a Remus Lupin por haberse osado a evitarla tan descaradamente!

Por la noche Lily y Alice asistieron a la aburrida y petulante fiesta del excéntrico de Horace Slughorn y su séquito de vanidades. Asistir a esas reuniones hacía que el profesor tenga mayor consideración con ellas durante las clases y en las notas finales. Y aunque Lily desaprobaba el favoritismo que ejercía el profesor sobre ciertos alumnos se consolaba en pensar que su puesto lo tenía bien merecido por sus propio esfuerzo y sin necesitar del mérito y fama de otros. Le hubiera encantado rehusarse a asistir pero eso supondría una falta de respeto hacia un gran profesor que ella estimaba muchísimo. Alice estaba ahí porque era talentosa en todo, pero realmente era porque su padre tenía una cadena de hoteles mágicos en la costa sureña y Horace era bien recibido con ciertas cortesías y comodidades cuando vacacionaba. De buen grado hubiera mandado a la mierda al profesor de pociones pero necesitaba mantener altas sus notas si pretendía seguir la carrera de aurora.

Mientras Lily y Alice asistían a la reunión, Mary se había ido a la cama muy temprano sin ganas de nada y Kat y Joan estaban en la sala común conversando a orillas del fuego. Katherine estaba revisando su cámara fotográfica y Joan le servía de modelo mientras ella regulaba el lente. Era tarde y había muy poca gente en la sala.

Cuando todo parecía tranquilo y se oían solo las risas de Kat y Joan por las poses que hacía, Sirius Black ingresaba en la sala común cargado de comida como para alimentar a un ejército.

Katherine no pudo evitar voltearse a ver quien ingresaba haciendo tanto ruido. Entonces sus ojos se interceptaron y ella no pudo ocultar lo que tanto temía. La verdad.

Él le sonrió con todo su esplendor y ella se mordió el labio inferior deseando morder y rasgar su piel. Comerlo muy despacio. Sabía que cuando lo mirara sentiría sus deseos a flor de piel. Se conocía demasiado bien a sí misma y sabía que era incapaz de ocultarle a Sirius sus sentimientos e intenciones. Para peor, él conocía muy bien sus expresiones de lujuria y sus ojos malintencionados. Se marchó a su habitación con cara de suficiencia dejando en la sala a una Joan con la ceja izquierda en alto y a una Kat deseando morir.

El sábado llegó y después del desayuno Katherine debía presentarse ante el despacho de McGonagall para que se le sea impuesto el castigo que debía cumplir por comportamientos indebidos para una jovencita.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta James Potter estaba sentado en una butaca frente al amplio escritorio de la profesora.

— Llega tarde señorita Hampton. No hay tiempo que perder si pretenden disfrutar el fin de semana.

— Lo siento, profesora. ¿Cuál es el castigo que debo cumplir?

—Pues con el señor Potter deberán pintar la sala de los trofeos. Sin magia, por supuesto. Vamos hacia la tercera planta ahora mismo. Denme sus varitas. A las tres de la tarde iré a devolvérselas.

— ¡Pero ya habrá terminado el almuerzo! — Dijo Kat incrédula.

— Lo lamento, Hampton. Pero un castigo es un castigo. Si para las tres de la tarde no terminan seguirán el domingo.

— ¡Pero el domingo entrenamos!

— Lo sé, Potter. Y espero que pueda entrenar de una vez al nuevo equipo o seguiremos perdiendo como los anteriores años.

McGonagall cuando quería podía ponerse muy pesada y difícil de llevar. Kat tenía ganas de reírse en su cara por decir "sin magia". Claro que era sin magia sino ¿Qué tipo de castigo sería sin sacrificio físico? Estaba cansada de escuchar de boca de la profesora "sin magia" cada vez que la castigaban. Y James mataba a alguien si no entrenaban el domingo. Ya las pruebas para ocupar el puesto de bateador que había dejado libre Frank, de un cazador y un nuevo guardián le habían dado dolor de cabeza. Pensar que no tendría oportunidad de poner en órbita a su nuevo plantel le estaba dando jaqueca. A James le gustaba que respecto al Quidditch todo se cumpliera a pie del cañón. Era muy organizado y frenético respecto al buen entrenamiento y muy obsesivo en crear nuevas tácticas. Pero a pesar de su dictadura sobre la imposibilidad de faltar a un entrenamiento, era un excelente capitán, pese haber salido segundos el año pasado cuando comandaba por primera vez al equipo.

Filch les había traído unos baldes repletos de pintura color grisácea y unos rodillos para pintar toda la sala. Mientras con su voz maliciosa les decía que pasaría a supervisarlos cada media hora para ver que cumplieran el castigo e hicieran bien el trabajo.

James estaba de un humor bastante picado y lo que más quería era poder terminar ese castigo cuanto antes para poder dedicar su fin de semana a su equipo. Pero lo cierto era que el tiempo pasó volando dándose charla con su compañera de castigo.

— ¿Por qué estás castigada Hampton?

— Soy Kat… porque McGonagall es una pesada — Dijo y siguió pintando cubriendo una superficie de pintura con su rodillo — En realidad porque la cubrí a Lily por echarme maldiciones y correrme por los pasillos.

— ¿Evans echando maldiciones y portándose mal? — Dijo un incrédulo James mientras con su mano manchada en pintura se empujaba el puente de sus gafas tirándolas hacia atrás ensuciándolas de color gris.

— Que no te extrañe… ¿Cuántas veces te ha corrido echándote maldiciones a diestra y siniestra?

Ambos rieron y la confianza volvía a cernirse sobre ellos haciendo que conversen como antiguos amigos, cuando en realidad muy escasas veces habían conversado civilizadamente.

— ¿Aún me vas a ayudar con la pelirroja?

— Sí, claro. Esperaba que vinieras a pedirme ayuda…

— Bueno ¿en qué puedes ayudarme?

— Si no creyera que tienes posibilidades no estaría ayudándote, créeme no me gusta perder el tiempo. Pero te advierto James en cuanto metas la pata, Lily te mandará a los mil demonios. Y si piensas que por esto tienes media batalla ganada te advierto que la perderás.

—Ok. ¿Qué hago para ganarme su atención?

— Fácil… reduce un poco el ego, cambia tu actitud de conquistador invencible y evita meterte en tantas peleas… y por ultimo trátala con respeto. Pero por sobre todas las cosas ignórala: no la acoses.

— ¿Algo más? Son demasiadas cosas que recordar. Esto va a estar difícil… espero poder cumplir todas

—Mira James hace años vienes jodiendo con Lily… ¿realmente la quieres o solo estas aburrido?

Pasó un momento de prolongado silencio mientras ambos rodillos se estampaban contra la pared. Katherine pensó que no iba a contestar, mientras ambos seguían pintando en un sepulcral silencio. Incluso Filch había pasado a monitorearlos.

— La quiero… sé que suena estúpido pero me gusta mucho. —Katherine se sorprendió de orile una vez se hubo ido el celador.

— Bien, ese es el primer paso… pero el paso más importante es conocerla. Después de todo este tiempo… ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

—Muy poco realmente. Es que ella nunca me ha dado cabida en su vida.

—Ok… entonces tendré que contarte un poco sobre ella.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde pintando las paredes mientras Kat le contaba sobre Lily, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Solo le contaba cosas superficiales pero sustanciales en cuanto a una aproximación exitosa. Se reían de las bobadas que le contaba Kat, sobre la amistad con Lily y su genio tan estricto.

— ¿Y qué hay con Sirius? —Aquella pregunta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —No debía haber dejado de pintar pero sobrecogida por el cambio brusco de conversación, se vio obligada a mirarle para tratar de averiguar sus intenciones.

—No sé… dímelo tú. —James siguió esparciendo la pintura en la pared, tratando de parecer serio y disimulando una sonrisita que atisbaba con salirse de lugar.

— No tengo nada que decir al respecto. — Intentó continuar con la tarea impuesta pero él no dejaba el tema por terminado.

—Vamos Katherine… sé que pasó algo entre ustedes. —Aquello hizo que ella se sintiera alarmada.

_"¡Mierda! Sirius les contó a sus amiguitos toda la aventura y la tomada de pelo que me hizo. ¿Lo sabría James desde hace mucho tiempo o era algo reciente? ¿Por qué me mira así tan expectante? No, Katy no le digas nada… es el mejor amigo e irá directo a contarle todo a ese… sinvergüenza, ruin, mentiroso, cobarde, peligroso, tan desgraciado y tan terriblemente delicioso, ardiente y sensual… tan extremadamente irresistible y apetecible… tan Sirius… ahhh basta Katherine te haces daño deseándolo tanto"_

—El que calla otorga — Dijo James aún observándola de costado. Ella dio un respingo por haber sido interrumpida en sus cavilaciones. No quería haber tardado tanto en responder, dejándose en evidencia. _Maldito, Black_.

—Prefiero no decir nada

— Entonces no lo niegas… hubo algo

— ¿Por qué quieres saber, James?

— Por curiosidad… la verdad creo que harían buena pareja. Me gustaría que salga contigo a ver si se encarrila un poco.

Katherine se rio torpemente y se salpicó de pintura. Miró a James divertida

— Debería estar loca para salir con Black y eso de encarrilarse nadie es capaz de lograrlo.

—Él ya está loco y algo me dice que también estás un poco loca… sí, definitivamente necesita estar con alguien así.

— ¡Que atrevimiento, Potter! Recuerda que debes endulzarme para ayudarte con Evans — Dijo con más ironía inofensiva de la que hubiese querido notar, mientras él se reía por sus palabras— Puede que algo de razón haya

—Entonces ¿saldrías con él….?

— Sólo porque pagaría por verlo en una relación. Quiero decir, así sea con quien fuera. — James no necesitaba ser un Lupin para saber que aquello era una mentira enorme.

—Sí claro, todos queremos ver ese espectáculo. — Dijo James sin darle verdadera importancia pero observándola de reojo.

Cuando aparecía Filch para supervisarlos les pegaba y les ordenaba volver al trabajo en silencio. Pero ellos volvían a la charla cada vez que el celador desaparecía.

Continuaron pintando hasta terminar las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación rectangular. Mientras James le contaba cosas de su vida y ella escuchaba cómo se le cargaba la voz de emoción cuando hablaba de su familia, de su hermano canuto y del Quidditch.

La hora pasó volando y pronto la profesora apareció para devolverles las varitas y desapareció observándolos con desaprobación. Detrás de ella llegó Filch para dictaminar si habían realmente terminado y hecho un buen trabajo. Kat juntó el balde de pintura con ambas manos y fingió tropezarse mientras caía sobre el celador ensuciándolo todo de color gris.

Filch estaba furioso, pero como la profesora se había ido, no había quien pudiera culparla y a él nadie con una varita dispuesto a limpiarlo.

James y Katherine salieron corriendo por miedo a ser castigados otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, ambos estaban llenos de pintura y se reían como tontos por la excelente reacción de Kat para vengarse de todos los golpes que les había dado el celador durante el castigo.

La gente que estaba en la sala los miraba curiosos y cuchicheaban en murmullos inaudibles. Ellos no hicieron ni caso y cada uno se fue a su cuarto para salir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade.

—¿Vuelves de un castigo o de una fiesta? — Preguntó Lily mirando a una Katherine atacada en risa, con los ojos llenos de picardía y toda manchada de pintura.

— Es que la pasé muy bien… llené a Filch de pintura. El muy tirano nos pegaba por cualquier cosa

— ¿A ti y a quién más? - Preguntó Joan

— Potter…. La verdad no fue ningún arrogante creído insoportable. Todo lo contrario conversamos mucho.

— El cielo se va caer sobre nosotras. ¿Kat diciendo que Potter es agradable? Es como que digas que Joan no es chusma. Que a Mary no le gusta Remus y que Lily es burra. — Dijo Alice que revolvía su baúl con frenesí.

—En serio, no es tan malo como creía. Es mil veces mejor que Black. Si definitivamente en ese grupo la única manzana podrida es Sirius, tenía que ser Black.

— Si una manzana muy deliciosa y apetecible… que se pasa de madura… ¿no? — Dijo Joan

— Muy graciosa…

— Vamos Kat ayer lo miraste que te lo comías…

— ¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es. Te vi

— ¡No, mentira!

Kat y Joan comenzaron una discusión que terminó en risas estruendosas como siempre. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad cada una se internó en sus propias cosas. Alice se preparaba para una visita en Hogsmeade que esperaba desde que había comenzado el colegio. Joan leía Corazón de Bruja con emoción y emitía grititos de euforia con cada nueva nota que leía sobre la farándula de la comunidad mágica. Parecía no tener ninguna intención de salir del castillo. Lily y Kat se preparaban para ir de compras al pueblo.

Mientras Mary fingía leer el pesado tomo de Historia de la Magia. No podía dejar de sentir compasión por el chico que tanto quería al verlo tan débil, tan frágil. Pero tampoco podía dejar de sentir furia por haberla evadido tan descaradamente. Dio vuelta una página preguntándose ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a ella? No sabía nada pero lo sabía todo. Y lo que más sabía es que ahora entendía mucho más, aunque ella no podía siquiera meter en su cabecita semejante cosa. Debía ser verdad, ya no podía fingir y engañarse a sí misma. Sus sentimientos encontrados parecían más desencontrados y extraños que nunca. Pero así era.


	12. Capítulo 11 La verdad no basta

_**Capítulo 11: La verdad no basta.**_

El sábado era el día más esperado de todo el fin de semana. Llegaba para aliviar a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts luego de una semana tumultuosa. Pero para los mayores de trece años implicaba poder ir de excursión al próximo pueblo, Hogsmeade. Pero no era cualquier localidad, sino que era la única ciudad en todo el mundo completamente mágica. Allí podían ir para divertirse, olvidarse de las cargas de los deberes y estudios, recorrer los parajes del lugar, tomar el té en el pueblo, hacer compras en los fantásticos negocios mágicos. Pero el mayor atractivo que ofrecían los sábados en Hogsmeade eran las citas. Esperar a que un chico invitara a una bruja a un paseo romántico hacía que toda la semana se estuviera expectante, haciendo más terrible el peso de los deberes. Y Joan era una de esas chicas que se colgaba pensando en si la invitarían o no en una cita. No podía pensar en las constelaciones de Andrómeda y Casiopea ni en los sistemas de seguridad muggles. Su mente estaba ocupada por Kuhn Chang en su totalidad. Después que Alice había preguntado sobre el rumbo de esa relación, a Joan le había picado la desesperación.

Aquella relación se estaba volviendo muy confusa y el hecho de que Chang no formalizara comenzaba a darle miedo a Joan, quien ya comenzaba a sentir cosas más profundas por él. Lo cierto era que nunca le había invitado a salir ese sábado y ya era muy tarde como para que lo hiciera.

Observó cómo sus amigas se terminaban de alistar. Alice estaba perfecta para su cita con Frank aunque muy ansiosa. Lily buscaba una campera más abrigada, mientras mirando de reojo a Alice, pensaba en cuánto le hubiera gustado que James Potter la hubiera vuelto a invitar en una cita. No podía creer que estuviera deseando tener una cita con Potter, después de haberlo rechazo un millón de veces. Kat revisaba la lista de compras en voz alta para cerciorarse de no olvidar nada. Pronto las tres chicas se apuraban en salir del cuarto o perderían los carruajes.

Mary y Joan no tenían ánimos de hacer una presencia en el pueblo y que medio Hogwarts las vieran solas, sin pareja. Lo cierto era que Mary temía encontrarse con Remus y delante de todo el mundo gritarle las barbaridades más terribles.

El carruaje las dejó en la calle principal del pueblo. La arquitectura antigua y extraña de los edificios, la gente tan extrañamente vestida, la huella de la presencia de la magia delataba a la ciudad.

Alice literalmente corrió hacia Las Tres Escobas en donde Frank Longbottom le aguardaba con fervor. Lily y Kat se apresuraron en hacer las compras para poder volver temprano al castillo y poder practicar los hechizos de Defensa. Primero fueron a la Casa de la Plumas y luego fueron a la gran botica de la esquina. Allí compraron varios ingredientes necesarios para las pociones como raíces de asfódelo, púas de erizos, colas de ratas, díctamo y polvos de garra de hipogrifos. Katherine compró un pequeño caldero para brebajes y ungüentos porque el suyo había explotado mientras trataba de hacer una pócima efectiva para curar el ala de su lechuza. Gracias a Dios nunca llegó a aplicarle nada a la pobre Atenea, directamente prefirió llevársela a Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, que entendía de criaturas mágicas. Claramente Katherine comenzaba a resignarse que el futuro de sanadora no iba con ella. _"Soy peligrosa, Lily. Si no puedo con mi lechuza imagínate con personas. No definitivamente, no es lo mío"_ había dicho luego del accidente.

Mary y Joan habitaban la misma habitación, pero parecían estar cada una en otra galaxia, muy lejos de allí. Estaban enfrascadas en sus propios quehaceres. Mary estaba sentada ante el escritorio aparentando leer Historia de la Magia volumen séptimo. Le estaba costando mucho concentrarse en la historia de la creación del primer galeón acuñado en oro en la edad media. Mientras Joan leía corazón de bruja y se informaba de la fascinante vida de la cantante del grupo "Las brujas doradas y el mago tuerto". El silencio imperante en el lugar se vio interrumpido por un sólido ruido en la ventana. Ambas brujas se sobresaltaron de tal manera, que Joan arrancó una página de la revista. Viendo el lugar de origen de donde provenía el ruido, vieron a una pequeña lechuza de color grisáceo que aún golpeaba con su pico para que le abrieran. Mary que estaba más cerca de la ventana, la abrió para dejar pasar a la mensajera y sacarle el pergamino que llevaba atado en la pata derecha. Apenas leyó la primera línea y se la extendió a su amiga.

_"Joan quiero verte. ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto? _

_Todos se fueron a Hogsmeade. _

_Te espero en la puerta de mi torre a las cuatro y media. Kuhn"_

Joan sin pensarlo se paró como rayo y corrió al baño para arreglarse. Aunque le molestaba el hecho de que quisiera seguir viéndola a escondidas, sabía que no podía rehusarse a tan atrayente invitación.

Cuando la hora pasó Joan salió disparada de la torre de Gryffindor dejando a Mary sola y pensante.

Miró el libro, leyó una palabra y lo cerró con brusquedad. Paseó por la habitación vacía y aunque deseaba estar sola para pensar, necesitaba compañía o enloquecería. Decidió tomar un baño para alejar todas las tensiones. Cuando terminó de secarse, se sentía más inquieta que antes. Se cambió sin mirar que se ponía. Se calzó unas zapatillas y salió a caminar por el castillo para tratar de dejar de pensar en Remus aunque parecía que fuera imposible. Como si todo fuera poco, el colegio estaba prácticamente vacío. No quedaba nadie que la animara en una conversación estúpida y superficial. Solo pequeños de primer y segundo año, con los que no podía conversar de nada interesante porque ninguno se interesaba en ella. Era como si las paredes frías y antiguas le susurraran cosas de Remus. Faltaba que Peeves inventara una canción de ella y su amor por Remus Lupin.

—Mejor primero compremos el alimento de lechuzas y después vamos a la tienda de música.

—Está bien, quizá entonces podamos tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas.

—No, eso sí que no… no dejaré que pierdas más tiempo del sábado. Suficiente con ese castigo que me hace sentir bastante culpable

—Ya te dije, Alice y Frank nos esperan allá más tarde... además el castigo fue muy bueno. James Potter es muy agradable cuando está lejos de Black, claro.

—Sirius tampoco es tan malo. Después de todo creo que contigo fue realmente considerable. Hay otras que tienen verdaderas razones para odiarlo. — Dijo Lily poniendo esa voz que usaba cuando no quería ser oída por nadie.

— Sí Lil, créeme que lo sé. Pero ¿porque haya tenido lindos gestos debo justificar todo el resto? No, eso es conformismo. Es mediocridad. — Kat había empezado hablando en un susurro y terminó elevando la voz.

— Shh, Kat, la gente nos mira. Escúchame, tienes razón. Pero creo que exageras un poco.

— Si no me hubiese dejado sola todo el verano... Si al menos se hubiera explicado. Hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: salir corriendo. Y no es que no lo entienda es simplemente que no puedo evitarlo. Odio que no me necesite. Odio que sea así. Pero más me odio a mí.

— ¿No lo vas a perdonar nunca?

— ¿Qué? Esa es la peor parte. Lo perdoné hace mucho y aun así nada va a cambiar. Es como si no lo pudiéramos evitar. Como si supieras de antemano el daño que te va a causar. Sé que una y otra vez lo voy a dejar entrar en mi vida para que la destruya y a la vez para que le dé un sentido. No, a la que odio es a mí

— Ahora entiendo un poco más por qué ningún otro chico te llena, te gusta. Siempre les buscas defectos.

—Sí, empiezo relaciones que ya sé que las voy a terminar.

— ¿Vale la pena buscar el amor de un hombre que tiene capacidades reducidas de dar afecto? Porque si es así, hay que correr el riesgo. Es como Mary, quizá dure una semana con Remus. Pero quizá sean los mejores siete días de su vida.

— Sí, vale la pena. Después de todo ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo dura esta vida. — Dijo Kat agarrando con más fuerza la bolsa de papel llena de cosas que amenazaba con caérsele.

— Es terrible las cosas que suceden hoy por hoy. ¿Cuándo acabará tanta violencia? —Dijo Lily con esa voz suave pero cargada de preocupación.

— Ni lo digas. Cada día parece empeorar.

— Lo peor es que los muggles la están pagando y los pobres no tienen nada que ver.

—A veces me pregunto si habrá alguien capaz de detener al Innombrable. — Dijo Katherine algo desesperanzada.

— Yo tengo fe de que así será. ¡Merlín bendiga a nuestro salvador! — Lily casi grita la última frase llenándose de una renovada esperanza. Se siente feliz al pensar que alguien, quién sabe quién, sea capaz.

— Sí, después de todo Dumbledore es extraordinario, pero aun no ha acabado con tú ya sabes quién.

Ingresaron por una calle muy transitada e inmediatamente cambiaron de conversación. Como si fuera un tema tabú hablar tanto de merodeadores como de Lord Voldemort.

Frank aguardaba sentado en una solitaria mesa de Las Tres Escobas. Hacía meses que no veía a Alice, su querida y amada novia.

El tiempo separados, le había dado una nueva razón de ser a aquella relación, solidificándola y haciéndola más segura que nunca.

Cuando Alice entró por la puerta, lo buscó con la mirada. Cuando se interceptaron se quedaron mirándose por un minuto. Ella sonriéndose y él pensando que no había mujer más hermosa y perfecta en toda la Tierra. Él se paró y ella caminó a su encuentro. Se abrazaron largo rato, ahí parados al lado de la mesa, mientras los demás clientes bebían y conversaban. Se soltaron para mirarse un poco más y se besaron por fin tiernamente.

Frank la invitó a sentarse y bebieron té de jengibre con masas rellenas de frutas secas.

Conversaron de todo lo que había sucedido en sus ausencias y disfrutaron mirándose y sonriéndose tomados de las manos. Se reían de todas las anécdotas vividas, de las cartas que Augusta Longbottom le escribía ella

Eran felices y no necesitaban nada más en el mundo que tenerse uno a otro.

Caminaba muy lento, parecía que la prisa que tenía en su interior se acallaba. Iba mirando sus pies y se dio cuenta que llevaba puestas las zapatillas de Lily. Tomó unas escaleras y cuando éstas se movieron para cambiar de rumbo, se sobresaltó por el sacudón y miró su alrededor.

Otra persona también había sido sobrecogida por el acto y ambas quedaron atrapadas por las circunstancias en la misma escalera.

Él estaba muy pálido pero haberla visto le había causado más palidez todavía. La perspectiva de visitar Hogsmeade con ese clima frío atentaba con su delicado estado, así que se había quedado solo en el castillo. Había estado estudiando, tirado en su cama mientras sus amigos se arreglaban para salir. Peter dijo que salía con una chica que encontraría en el pueblo. Sirius y James simplemente irían a ver si encontraban carne fresca que saborear. Le habían insistido mucho a Remus para que los acompañase y olvidara ese mal humor que no había podido sacarse luego de la luna llena.

Pero él no estaba con ánimos y debía ponerse al día con las materias y sus trabajos de prefecto. Sin embargo se había negado a ir a almorzar ese día. Los sábados al mediodía en el gran salón eran insoportables. Las chicas pasaban por su mesa para saludarlos y lograr una invitación a Hogsmeade de último momento. O peor, a esa altura del día ya todos sabían con quien iba a salir cada alumno y alumna del colegio. Enterarse que Mary saliera con otro que no fuera él, lo pondría peor.

El pobre no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido y no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hacia días atrás. La idea de haber lastimado a Mary le perseguía día y noche. Sentía que no podía hacer nada al respecto y ahora más que nunca sabía que era peligroso y que sus sentimientos debían ser olvidados por su seguridad.

Sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarla, mirarla a los ojos y mentirle. Realmente deseaba que eso no sucediera nunca o que aconteciera más tarde que temprano, pero no podía evitarla para siempre y sabía que ella tampoco se conformaría con su silencio despiadado.

Lo cierto era que el dolor de tripas que sentía era esta vez por hambre y no por saber que Mary lo odiaba en estos momentos. Decidió echar un vistazo al mapa del merodeador más por cobarde que por tener malas intenciones. Buscó el puntito que rezaba Mary Macdonald que yacía en su habitación y decidió aventurarse hasta las cocinas para buscar algo rico que comer. Quizá con suerte la elfina Bapsy le prepararía una taza de chocolate caliente mientras esperaba la comida.

Mientras tanto, Joan recibía una cálida bienvenida en la desierta torre de Ravenclaw.

—Sabía que vendrías. — Dijo el morocho de ojos rasgados tomándole de la mano y conduciéndola por la sala común. Joan no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió quedamente. La condujo por el lugar y ella miraba su enorme espalda y se sintió tan bien que el mundo quedaba chico en su corazón.

Una vez tras las puertas de su cuarto, Chang tomó la cara de ella con ambas manos y la besó. Ella se dejó llevar por toda la pasión de ese beso. Aunque quería hablar con él, tener una conversación normal y decente. Pero ahora había olvidado todo propósito de entablar una charla, se olvidaba de su nombre, de sus miedos, de su neurosis. Comenzaba a perder el suelo que la sostenía, el aire que respiraba y todo aquello que tenía sentido.

Él colocaba sus manos en su cintura y la llevaba contra sí. Caminaron aun besándose por toda la habitación hasta chocar con su cama. Cayeron en ella golpeándose y se rieron por la situación.

Joan ahora sabía que si hablaba con él lo perdería y aun le resultaba demasiado tierno como para dejarlo ir.

Lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos negros apacibles y muy conocidos ya. Lo besó ahora tiernamente y sin apuro a nada. Lo saboreó con premura cada rincón de su cálida boca. Sintió la textura de su lengua húmeda que avanzaba con decisión al encuentro de su propia lengua. Posó su mano en su cuello y ascendió hasta su cabello negro espeso y lacio.

Entonces él también tomó sus cabellos rubios y lo deslizó entre sus dedos dejándolos escurrir entre ellos mientras se besaban.

Seguían recostados besándose mientras se alimentaba la pasión a fuego lento y él comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que ella llevaba puesta. No lo detuvo, sino que comenzó a tirar de la camiseta de él para quitársela por completo para dejar al descubierto unos pectorales bien formados.

No, después de eso, no había otras cosas que importaran en ese momento.

Katherine estaba muy entretenida buscando un nuevo disco que agregar a su colección, aunque más necesitaba un disco nuevo ahora que Joan ponía todo el tiempo esa música mágica que no le gustaba. No había caso, si había algo en toda la comunidad que ella no aceptaba era el gusto musical. Los magos y brujas cantantes le sonaban demasiado irreales. Prefería una voz carrasposa y aterciopelada e imperfectas pero perfectamente reales.

Buscó en la sección muggle y se quedó un largo rato tomando un disco y otro. Indecisa con ganas de llevarse todos y como eran discos muggles salían más baratos, casi a mitad de precio de lo que salía un disco mágico. Es que muy pocos compraban esos extravagantes discos. Quería llevarse todos, Pink Floyd con "Wish you were here" o el más reciente "Animals". Luego ojeó el de Led Zeppelin y su album "Physical Graffiti". Le apetecía algo más movido que Led, aunque no por eso los desmerecía. Vio que quedaba uno solo de los Rolling Stones, lo tomó y le consultó a Lily que prefería. Pero no la encontró a su lado.

Escuchó voces, un risita tonta y un "_ay nene_" y un _"sí, nena_". ¿Dónde estaba Lily? Decidió ir a buscar a la chica rubia que atendía el negocio para consultarle sobre un nuevo compacto que debería tener y no encontraba. Aun llevaba el disco "Black and Blue" en su mano cuando encontró a la chica coqueteando abiertamente con Sirius Black. Estaban a punto de besarse y ella los interrumpió en el momento justo.

— Humm. — Carraspeó Kat para llamar su atención. Tuvo que volver a toser más fuerte para ser escuchada.

— ¿Si…? — Preguntó la chica que seguía sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, que estaba apoyado en el mostrador hablándole galantemente y dedicándole sus típicas sonrisas.

—Estoy buscando un disco nuevo… de Queen, se llama "News Of The World" — Dijo Kat sin inmutarse mirando a la chica evitando todo tipo de contacto visual con él.

— ¿Queen? No, lleva ese de Jaguer, es mucho mejor. — Dijo él sin cambiar su posición.

— ¿En serio?, pues creo que prefiero Queen, gracias _nene_. — Dijo Katherine poniéndole cara de tonta y pestañando varias veces imitando a la chica que ahora buscaba lo pedido y los había dejado solos.

La chica consiguió el disco y Kat buscaba el dinero en su monedero. Estaba haciendo tiempo. Le dio un galeón por galeón. Como si fuera poco se fue de ahí caminando muy lentamente.

Encontró a Lily afuera del local conversando con James Potter. Eso explicaba la presencia de unas espesas nubes negras que amenazaban con desatar una lluvia copiosa en cualquier momento.

—Hey, pero si estabas acá

— ¿Qué compraste? — Preguntó Lily para evitar tener que remarcar que no había entrado al negocio porque prefería haberse quedado, para extrañeza del mundo, con Potter. Lo cual era toda una sorpresa, pues él se había acercado a saludarla y de una cosa a otra ya estaban conversando normalmente. Lo cual remarcaba más la tormenta que debía suceder en cualquier momento.

— Queen. Hola James - Dijo Katherine dándole el disco a Lily para que lo viera.

— Hola Kat… ¿Todo bien?

— Todo perfecto — Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como restando importancia a los sucesos anteriores.

—Bueno, chicas las dejo. Voy a buscar a Canuto

—Oh, no. James… déjalo un rato más. Esta por conseguir a la rubia. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Estamos yendo a Las Tres Escobas a ver Alice y a Frank— Dijo Kat con la voz más natural que le fue posible poner, evitando todas ganas de sonar cínica y muerta de celos.

— No, creo que mejor me voy — James no sabía qué hacer. Lily no había expresado interés en que él las acompañase y el hecho de saber que Sirius otra vez estaba ocupándose de su satisfacción personal en vez del bienestar social, hacía que tuviera ganas de entrar al lugar y sacarlo a rastras.

— No seas tonto. ¡Vamos! Seguro que Frank se muere por verte, al menos así no tendrá que soportar a tantas mujeres juntas — Dijo Katherine animándolo.

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces. —James miró por última vez el negocio que dejaban atrás. Sirius tendría que escucharlo más tarde.

El encuentro sorpresivo en plena escalera hizo que los planes de evitar a Mary, fracasaran mucho antes de lo que imaginaba.

Se quedaron mirándose, quietos en sus lugares por una fracción de segundo que para ellos, fue incómodamente larga.

—Hola Remus… por fin apareces. — Mary había decidido romper el silencio. No quería hablar primera pero las palabras llegaron a su boca sin que ellas las contuviera.

Lunático no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada. Se venía la mentira y no podía mirarla a los ojos mientras la dijera. Porque los ojos de ella brillaban de una extraña manera. Él nunca la había visto así y aun no descifraba qué significaba esa mirada.

— Lo siento… — Quería decir _"Mary"_ pero no se sentía capaz de nombrarla por su noble nombre. Le parecía una atribución muy grande y ya había cometido demasiadas atribuciones con ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes Remus? — Él no respondió. El tono de Mary era tranquilo pero doliente. — Dime Remus… ¿Qué es lo que exactamente sientes?... ¿Haberme esquivado todo este tiempo o haberme faltado el respeto?

— Fue un accidente — La mentira llegaba y Mary se había quedado más tiesa en su lugar que antes. La escalera volvía a cambiar de rumbo y eso hizo que volviera en su dominio para recuperar el habla.

— ¿Un accidente?

— Sí y no volverá a ocurrir. Yo solo me equivoqué.

— ¿Te equivocaste? ¿Qué esperabas a otra persona? ¿Pensaste que era otra chica?

— Lo siento, pero es así. No estaba buscando nada contigo… ni siquiera quería…

—Ok, Remus. Cuando quieras volver a hablarme, hazlo cuando vayas a decirme la verdad sino, ni te molestes en hablar conmigo. No tengo por qué soportar tus mentiras.

Remus por primera vez en toda la conversación la miró a la cara. Estaba tranquila pero sus ojos denotaban cierto fulgor de cólera. No pudo responder. Su boca estaba sellada y no había explicación posible que satisficiera a Mary, excepto la verdad, y él no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Es que a veces la verdad no basta.

—De acuerdo Remus, veo que no estás dispuesto a decirme nada coherente. Está bien, voy a esperar a que vengas a decírmelo. Pero te advierto no dispongo de toda la paciencia del mundo y no me tomes por estúpida.

Mary pasó a un lado de él y continuó bajando las escaleras. _¿Qué es lo que espera que le diga? ¿Qué es lo que ella piensa que es la verdad?_ Mary se alejaba escaleras abajo y en todo su recorrido nunca volvió la cabeza atrás para verlo. Él la observó bajar con decisión y no pudo evitar sentir su lado lobuno aullar en su pecho. Su percepción le decía que aquella chica era mucho más de lo que él creía y que lo que ella merecía era mucho más que un indeseable y peligroso hombrelobo.

Lo que ella no sabe es que no hay verdad que cure, que alcance para perdonarlo, que sirva de consuelo y que calme sus heridas. Esa verdad que le exigía era desgarradora y los separaría de una forma mucho más cruel que con una mentira.

Otra ronda de cerveza de manteca se servía en la mesa del fondo, antes habitada por una pareja de enamorados, ahora por un grupo de amigos.

James y Frank conversaban de la academia de aurores y del futuro del equipo de Gryffindor. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y ellos estuvieran conversando en un desayuno desplegando el diario El Profeta y comentando tácticas de Quidditch. Ellas conversaban encantadas por la situación, que de vez en cuando les echaban un vistazo a esos dos hombres espectaculares que tenían en sus mesas que conversaban como dos buenos y viejos amigos.

Lily sentía un no sé qué en su interior, como un hada aleteando en su estómago o como escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal hasta su nuca. ¡Qué tonta se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él! Volvía a ser una niña tierna y dulce. Sin embargo él se veía más grande que nunca, más maduro, más alto, más que todo, más que ella, más que el mundo. Lo miraba sin disimulo. Estaba realmente viéndolo. Sus gestos cuando hablaba, el movimiento de sus manos acompañándolo. Sus ojos brillando tras sus lentes. Su sonrisa que dedicaba abiertamente dejando entre ver sus dientes blancos. La forma en que estaba sentado, despatarrado, con las piernas abiertas y el pie derecho arriba de su rodilla izquierda. Era una de las pocas veces que lo veía tal cual era, sin su pose ni sus caras de conquistador empedernido. Y lo extraño era, que así, tan natural, le resultaba deliciosamente irresistible. Resultaba más conquistador que nunca.

Estaban conversando mientras tomaban sus cervezas de manteca con embutidos.

— Así que el próximo año la academia de aurores nos espera Alice — Dijo James brindando chocando sus copas, sonriendo. — ¿Y tú Evans que piensas hacer luego de Hogwarts?

— Voy a entrar a San Mungo, quiero ser sanadora. — Dijo ella complacida de que se interesara por ella en algo más que en pedirle una cita.

— Muy buena decisión, mi madre era enfermera cuando era joven y siempre amó su vocación hasta que se retiró. — Kat lo miró y sus ojos se interceptaron en complicidad. Ella le sonrió aprobando el interés que ponía en su amiga y por la respuesta.

— ¿En serio? — Dijo una Lily muy contenta.

James continuó hablando. Lideraba todas las conversaciones y poco a poco Lily comenzó a protagonizar más las charlas. Parecía que aquella reunión se había hecho para que ellos dos se contaran sus vidas y se conocieran por primera vez después de siete años de compartir el colegio. Alice y Katherine observaban la escena con sonrisas en sus caras.

Al cabo de un rato, apareció Sirius que tomó una silla y se unió a la mesa.

—Vaya, Black, eso fue verdaderamente rápido — Dijo Katherine aludiendo al corto tiempo que se había ausentado con la rubia. Aunque en realidad había pasado casi una hora y ella lo sabía muy bien. Sirius hizo caso omiso al comentario de Katherine, le divertía que ella se enojara por nimiedades.

— ¡Tanto tiempo Frank! ¿Cómo te tratan los malditos aurores? ¿Son duros, verdad? — Se chocaron las manos en un saludo afectuoso según el género.

— ¡Sirius! No te das una idea lo que se extraña la vieja escuela

— Lo mismo digo, viejo. ¡Por Merlín, Frank has envejecido!

— ¿Donde están Peter y Remus? — Preguntó Frank haciendo caso omiso a sus típicos comentarios.

— Remus estudiando, sabes lo obsesivo que es. Y Peter desapareció, debe andar comprando dulces en Honeydukes.

Las tres chicas presentes se miraron. ¿Eran impresiones suyas o aquello era muy extraño? Los dos merodeadores estaban realmente compartiendo su mesa y su sábado de Hogsmeade, pero lo extraño era que parecía normal, como si lo hicieran siempre.

Sirius ordenó algo para tomar y en seguida se hizo dueño del momento. James parecía brillar más aun, hablando y discutiendo con su hermano y Frank dándoles argumentos para las discusiones. Alice intervenía defendiendo a su novio a cada rato, mientras Lily y Katherine se reían de lo que decían.

Lily escuchaba a Sirius y se daba cuenta de la capacidad de dar encanto a una simple conversación. De transformar el ambiente. A todo le agregaba humor y cuando intentaba hablar en serio, era realmente tierno. Observó sus gestos: la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando se reía. Su risa de perro. Su forma de sentarse tan galantemente. Sus ojos como niebla, su pelo que siempre estaba ordenado y prolijo ahora estaba desordenado por el viento. Su sonrisa ladeada, esos hoyuelos perfectos cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sus grandes y fuertes manos llevándose un cigarro a la boca. Sostenía el cigarrillo con la comisura de los labios y hablaba haciéndolo subir y bajar. Todo en él era hipnótico. Como un gran imán que atrae su material.

Pero era extraño lo que sentía por él, no se sentía atraída de esa forma, pero no podía definir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le causaba.

Ahora que estaba cerca de él podía verlo. Así, como era. Desinteresado, sin presiones, sin expectativas, sin fronteras. Infinitamente tranquilo con él mismo. Ese chico irradiaba seguridad y confianza. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan peligroso? Pero lo era. Era un arma de doble filo. Pero no podía dejar de sentir afecto, como si fuera un chiquillo que pide permiso para salir a jugar luego de un castigo. ¿Era posible negarle algo a esa criatura?

Tuvo que dar un trago a su bebida para dejar de mirarlo o todos se darían cuenta. Lo cierto es que James y Sirius parecían tan indefensos e inocentes, incapaces de hacerle daño a una.

Y ahí estaba ella: riéndose y comentando sobre la graduación, el futuro, la música y hasta había hablado de Quidditch.

Sirius hablaba de temas muggles y tanto Alice como Lily se sorprendieron que conocieran tanto sobre ellos. Hablaron de cómo estaba el mundo hoy. Hablaron discretamente del Innombrable, aludiendo sus discrepancias ideológicas. Frank comentó algunos asuntos clasificados del Ministerio sobre unos ataques a muggles no difundidos para no crear pánico. Y del rumor sobre una orden secreta que crecía en adeptos con el pasar del tiempo.

James y Sirius profesaban una defensa férrea hacia la comunidad no mágica y hasta parecían tomarlo muy en serio cuando notaron que sus semblantes se ensombrecían. Cuando hablaban de esos temas, de desapariciones, de muertes misteriosas, de casos serios, Canuto parecía posesionarse. En más de una ocasión Sirius golpeó la mesa con sus puños cerrados.

Hablaron de sus sueños de luchar por un mundo mejor, por un derecho a la magia para todos, una tolerancia más limpia y un sistema más duro. Katherine y Alice se sumaban a esos sueños por erradicar la basura del mundo. Se les llenaba la voz de emoción ahogada. Extasiados y embroncados contra algo tan superior a ellos. Pero eran jóvenes y se creían invencibles.

Lily parecía estar presidiendo un mitin político, una reunión secreta, donde los presentes exponían sus demandas, donde se armaban estrategias para luchar con el pueblo, para el pueblo. Subversivos contra una dictadura de violencia. Enojados por la sangre derramada, pero no impunemente, no más.

Tenía miedo de ser parte de algo tan valeroso pero peligroso y arriesgado a la vez. Ella soñaba con, aunque sea, ayudar sanando, dar su grano de arena en ese objetivo común a sus amigos, aunque desde otro frente de batalla. Jamás sospechó que años más adelante aquella guerra la empujaría a luchar en el mismo frente que sus amigos, viendo las caras de sus enemigos frente a frente, arrastrada a esa guerra por la desgracia y la pérdida.

Katherine estaba sentada junto a Sirius y parecía haber olvidado a la rubia con curvas pronunciadas que hacia minutos atrás él había recorrido a gran velocidad.

Sirius se acercó a ella para decirle que debía haber comprado el disco de los Stones. Había hablado casi en un susurro, sonando su voz más rasposa y ronca.

— Lo siento, pero prefiero a Queen. — Dijo Kat en tono amable acercándose a él.

—Yo solo trataba de infundirte un buen gusto musical

—Entonces deberías dejarme infundirte un mejor gusto femenino en tu vida. — Dijo ella y acercándose a su oído, causándole cierta cosquilla al hacerlo, sintiéndola tan cerca, volvió a hablarle en susurro: —Ese perfume barato no te va.

Sirius se rió de forma estruendosa, y aunque ella quería pegarle un tiro en la sien con una calibre 38 terminó por reírse.

—Si te digo que no pasó nada. ¿Me creerías?

— Sí claro y yo soy la ministra de la magia. — Aunque deseaba que le mintiera, que le dijera que no había pasado nada, que ella había inundado la situación contaminándolo todo y volviendo obsoleta a esa rubia entregada. Pero ahora, no había mentira que bastara para que ella creyera lo imposible. La verdad era siempre cruel y despiadada. Y aunque algunos prefirieran saberla, otros se aferrarían de mentiras para no sucumbir.

—Tenía que intentarlo. — Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… no te justifiques conmigo. Pero te advierto que si pretendes tener novia vas por muy mal camino.

— Sí lo sé… malos hábitos, supongo.

—Humm — Katherine hacía que prestaba atención a la conversación de Lily y Alice, para que no pareciera que quería hablar con él. Pero sabía exactamente cómo llamarle la atención.

— Aun me debes algo — Le dice Canuto, y su voz suena aun más ronca, más cerca a ella.

— ¿Qué te debo?

— Ser mi novia.

Katherine había vuelto la cara para mirarlo. Se perdió un segundo en sus ojos. Aún sentía muchos deseos por él y su insatisfecha vida personal no ayudaba en esos momentos. Su corazón le decía que tomara su cara con ambas manos y lo besara. Pero su mente hablaba más fuerte diciéndole que esos labios habían sido besados hacía instantes, por otra chica con un rouge de pésimo color. Que otra lengua lo había saboreado. Otras manos lo habían acariciado.

No, nunca sería exclusiva para él, nunca sería la única. Ni ahora ni nunca.

— Ya te dije que te esfuerces. Pero veo que no has hecho grandes avances. Pretendes cosas imposibles, Sirius.

— No, solo quiero que me quieras en tu vida otra vez. —Sirius habló con la voz calma, como si le pidiera que miraran sin los ojos o respiraran bajo el agua. Katherine no daba crédito a lo que oía, porque él estaba serio, muy serio. No podía entenderlo. No podía siquiera pensar por un segundo –aunque le encantaría hacerlo– que sus palabras fueran realmente verdad; llenas de esperanzas, de promesas de largas noches de besos, de caricias infinitas y de toda una colección de momentos juntos, solo para ella.

— ¿Y serías capaz de dejarme entrar en la tuya? — Kat formuló la pregunta sin querer, como si se le hubiera escapado, traicionándose a sí misma. Se quedaron mirándose un largo rato, sopesando todo lo que estaba en juego, midiendo las apuestas pero principalmente evaluando el daño catastrófico inherente.

— Quisiera intentarlo… ¿tú no?

Katherine no contestó. Un minuto después todos se estaban despidiendo de Frank para volver al castillo.


	13. Capítulo 12Toda acción tiene su reacción

Capítulo 12 Toda acción tiene su reacción.

La semana ocurrió con los mismos problemas de siempre. Los interminables deberes, las tediosas clases y las permanentes intimidaciones de los profesores respecto a los EXTASIS.

James y Sirius se la pasaban charlando y bromeando la mitad de todas las clases y siempre al final cuando los profesores pasaban a ver qué hacían, ellos se aprendían el hechizo, o daban las respuestas correctas. Tenían un talento innato para salir de los aprietos pero más facilidad, tenían con el estudio. Sirius jamás en su vida había hecho un resumen o practicado más de una vez un encantamiento o toda una lección, tenía mucha memoria visual y recordaba lo que decía el profesor o lo que le escuchaba recitar a Remus o Peter. James durante las clases no prestaba nada de atención entre la pelirroja y Sirius no le quedaba mucho cerebro con espacio libre. Leía todo el tema una vez antes de ir a la clase mientras caminaba por los pasillos o atajos y con eso bastaba.

Faltaba un día para el 31 de Octubre y sólo significaba una cosa: Halloween, la fiesta del mundo mágico que celebraban tantos magos y brujas como muggles. La fiesta que no dejaba de celebrar ningún año Hogwarts y aunque ellos no se disfrazaban, hacían un banquete y luego un baile en el Gran Salón. Todos los alumnos de sexto y quinto habían pasado esa semana organizando la fiesta junto con los profesores. Dumbledore había anunciado que el martes por la mañana no habría clases y el rumor había corrido por toda la escuela. Pero aun faltaba más de veinticuatro horas para que los alumnos de Hogwarts incluido todo el personal de trabajo, asistiera a tal evento.

Una típica mañana de domingo se alzaba por la ventana del cuarto de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Se levantarían muy tarde, salteándose el desayuno y pasando con suerte al almuerzo. Una rápida ducha reconfortante, la primera broma del día de Sirius, vestirse con lo primero que encontraban y salir a la sala común con paso tranquilo, sonriendo y arrancando suspiros.

Pero este domingo no sucedía eso. Era el primer partido del año y lo protagonizaban Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Por lo cual debían levantarse muy temprano y amoldarse al neurótico de James Potter que parecía transformarse cada vez que jugaba un partido.

Se levantaba mucho antes de la hora del desayuno y hacia tanto revuelo dando vueltas por la habitación, que acababa despertando a todos.

Sirius tenía que repetir las estrategias diseñadas y entrenadas junto con James para dejarlo satisfecho de que las recordaba. Lo perseguía por todos lados, mientras se cambiaba y hasta en el baño

—No, Canuto, me olvide… Puta madre ¿Cuál era el nombre de la estrategia esa… esa en la que Amelia y Paul se ponen a cada lado del cazador para que yo le quite la quaffle? ¡La de los tres cazadores! — James estaba tan nervioso que empezaba a olvidarse todo lo planeado, las claves y nombres de las jugadas. Sirius, que seguía medio dormido y medio despierto, estaba cepillándose los dientes y tuvo que detener para responderle o lo mataría.

—Sándis a das dres — Dijo Sirius con el cepillo en su boca y la pasta dental escurriendo por su mano y mentón. Se sacó el cepillo, se enjuagó y dijo: — Sándwich a las 3. No sé por qué no me hiciste caso en ponerle "ménage à trois" así no se te olvidaría.

Podía entender que se pusiera frenético, después de todo, los tres cazadores eran los que usaban las estrategias para pasar la quaffle por los aros y conseguir anotaciones. Como James era uno de esos tres y capitán del equipo, su presión era mayor que la del resto. Sirius, prefería su puesto de bateador con el que podía actuar al azar y depender únicamente de él mismo y la loca bludger, prestando atención a todos lados. Al igual que el buscador que estaba solo persiguiendo su objetivo a través de todo el estadio detrás de la snitch dorada.

Peter que le costaba horrores despertarse temprano, acababa de desperezarse mientras Remus ya se estaba colando por el baño para irse a bañar.

Pobre James, parecía un loco poseído y Sirius disfrutaba mucho verlo así. Él vivía el Quidditch de otra forma. Los partidos eran una diversión para él. Disfrutaba golpeando las bludgers direccionándolas contra sus contrincantes, aunque siempre admitía que su objetivo era evitar que la loca pelota de hierro golpee a uno de propio equipo. Había recibido cientos de golpes y caídas de la escoba. Perder o ganar, le daba lo mismo, pues pasara lo que pasara, Sirius Black siempre ganaba u obtenía algo con cada partido.

Pero James, no tenía sentido del humor en cuanto al deporte se tratase. Se volvía muy competitivo y se enojaba por todo. Había que irle con cuidado y hacerle caso en todo, para no sacarlo de sus casillas.

James seguía molestando a Sirius para que se apurara. En diez minutos todo el equipo Gryffindor debía reunirse en la sala común donde se preparaban espiritualmente. Luego de una sesión de concentración y ánimos, bajaban todos juntos a desayunar a primera hora. James no permitía que tomaran otra cosa que pan y un jugo espeso de naranja con zanahorias y rábanos, rico en nutrientes y proteínas. Alice que era la buscadora del equipo desde el año pasado, fingía beberlo desde entonces. Pues una vez se rehusó a tomarse esa asquerosidad y James se desquicio tanto con ella que sabía que si perdían le echaría en cara que había sido por no habérselo bebido. Luego de ese desayuno ligero, iban al estadio, volaban un poco y se cambiaban en los vestidores aguardando el momento de salir a dar todo de sí.

Sirius recordó un domingo del año pasado en que habían perdido contra Hufflepuff. James estaba tan furioso contra todo el equipo, contra los errores y estupideces cometidas, que no toleraba que Canuto hiciera chistes al respecto. Tal fue así, que luego del partido, mientras se duchaban, Sirius se reía sin parar porque Frank había bateado pésimo y una bludger que él mismo había direccionado con su bate le había pasado rozando a su propia novia. James entró a la ducha de Canuto y sin más comenzaron a pegarse. Se habían dado una buena paliza. Canuto había tratado de frenarlo pero Cornamenta, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con toda esa bronca en su pecho. Se pegaron sin compasión en el baño de su habitación, lleno de vapor y con el agua corriendo, con shampoo y restos de jabón en sus cuerpos. Sirius entendía que o le pegaba o se dejaba pegar. Y la última opción no estaba en su diccionario de vida.

Luego de la pelea, no se hablaron por tres días enteros, con lo cual habían batido record. Cuando James le fue a pedir disculpas, Sirius ya se estaba riendo en su cara por lo cabrón que era.

Ahora que traía ese episodio en su cabeza se daba cuenta que ni James había bajado sus humos cuando perdían ni que él podía dejar de reír en la derrotas.

Se oían los golpes sincronizados de los pies contras las gradas, los aplausos acompasados y los cantitos de las respectivas casas. El estadio estaba decorado mitad de rojo escarlata y otra mitad de amarillo. Tejones y leones por todos los banderines y estandartes del estadio.

_¡Qué miedo, qué miedo!_

_Los Hufflys van a temblar_

_Con los rugidos que los leones van a dar._

_Potter y su equipo con los tejones van a bailar_

_¡Vamos Gryffindor… a ganar!_

Lily, Katherine, Joan y Mary estaban sentadas observando todo aquello con gracia. No eran aficionadas a ese deporte, pero el hecho de que su amiga jugara en el equipo de su casa, hacía que cada partido jugado, ellas estuvieran presentes animándola.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió tan espantosa canción? — Preguntó Lily a nadie en particular.

— Ni si quiera rima — Dijo Katherine mientras abría una bolsa de confites y reía de la estúpida canción que ahora cantaban los tejones a modo de respuesta.

Ambos equipos estaban ante el árbitro, Amos Cadaway, quien con un silbido iniciaba el partido, arrojando al aire la quaffle disputada. El comentarista del año, Igor Stebbins de la casa Hufflepuff, ya estaba ubicado en la torre frente al gran megáfono.

— Paul Friedman, cazador de Gryffindor toma la quaffle en el aire y avanza a gran velocidad. Se la pasa a Potter esquivando notablemente a Rosie Summers nuestra querida cazadora. Potter sigue avanzando, parece que va a anotar. ¡Vamos Diggory atájala! No, parece que Diggory aun no se despertó. 10 a cero, anotación de Potter para Gryffindor.

McGonagall estaba sentada en las gradas donde se ubicaban el resto de los profesores y miraba con desaprobación al comentarista. No había caso, fuese quien fuese, comentarista femenina o masculino, la preferencia por la casa en la que se encontraba no podía reprimirse. Y aunque Dumbledore se había negado en emplear un hechizo neutral, ella pensaba que debía aplicarse. En la próxima reunión escolar solicitaría poner a la profesora de vuelo al comando del micrófono.

—Mark Abbott lleva la quaffle y avanza hacia los aros. — Todo el estadio exclamó un gran ¡oh! — Esa bludger enviada por Black pasó rozando por la cabeza de Dirk Cresswell. ¡Vamos Dirk sigue buscando esa snitch, contamos contigo! Un momento, Edgar Bones ataja la quaffle enviada por Abbott. ¡Mierd…! lo siento, la próxima será Mark… Edgar Bones está atajando muy bien, malas noticias para nuestro equipo.

Media hora pasaba y Gryffindor llevaba la delantera con 40 a 30. El equipo se lucía volando sobre las escobas y por la sincronización y exactitud en los movimientos. En cambio los de Hufflepuff debían responder a las jugadas inesperadas que se les planteaban. Si no fuera por el guardián que a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a despertar más sus sentidos, el equipo iría perdiendo por una diferencia mayor, puesto que Potter, Friedman y Bones se aproximaban continuamente a los aros.

— ¡Excelente jugada! Potter acaba de realizar un reverse pass, arrojando la quaffle por su hombro a Amelia Bones. Y ésta la atrapa sin dificultad y anotación. ¡Vaya que garra la de esa muchacha!

Una hora y media de partido y Hufflepuff lograba dos anotaciones seguidas logrando llegar a los 100 puntos.

— Parece ser que Dirk ha visto la snitch, oops parece que volvió a perderla. ¡Ey eso fue falta, señor árbitro!

Karl Spinnet de Gryffindor había golpeado tan fuerte la bludger con su bate, que éste había salido volando y desgraciadamente había dado contra Anthony Macmillan. El árbitro no cobró falta por no haber ocurrido una desgracia, ya que Anthony apenas se había golpeado. Detuvieron el juego para recobrar el bate perdido y Hufflepuff lo iniciaba con la quaffle en mano.

Gryffindor no dejaba de ejecutar movidas organizadas y la gran mayoría tenían éxito, con lo cual ya llevaban bastante ventaja. Pero aun la snitch no aparecía y Alice y Dirk volaban muy juntos empujándose con las escobas.

Sirius ejecutó un golpe de revés que distrajo e hizo perder la quaffle a Abbott que casi cae de su escoba. Toda la tribuna que hinchaba por los leones lo aplaudía y él hacía vueltas y piruetas con su escoba agradeciendo los vítores.

Alice había visto un destello dorado muy bajo casi bordeando las gradas del fondo, tras los aros. Voló como si estuviera despistada, sin saber por dónde ir. Pero la tenía fija entre sus ojos, no se le escaparía. Sobrevoló a una altura considerable y cuando la pequeña pelota alada comenzaba a cambiar de rumbo se echó en picada para alcanzarla. Dirk Cresswell ni se percató de lo que ocurría. En menos de un minuto de persecución, Alice había atrapado la snitch y el partido daba su fin luego de dos horas y quince minutos.

_¡Tejones, tejones, devorados por leones!_ Gritaban todos los alumnos felices de llevarse la gloria del primer partido del año.

Todo el plantel de Potter se unió para dar una vuelta por el estadio, para luego dirigirse al vestuario y recuperarse.

— ¡Excelente partido leones! Muy buen trabajo de equipo. — Empezaba a decir James mientras varios de los jugadores se quitaban los protectores bucales, rodilleras, guantes, cascos y todo lo que estorbaba. - Aplausos para los nuevos jugadores. Edgar, muy buenas atajadas, te mantuviste en la escoba firme. Karl, lo del bate, no fue nada, habrá que dominar la fuerza del impacto. Y Paul, excelentes anotaciones. El resto del equipo ya sabe jugó excelente.

Sirius se sacaba la camiseta se quitaba el sudor de la frente y la espalda con una toalla.

— No puedo creer que hiciste una bludger backbeat, fue increíble, Canuto.

— Lo sé. Decidí hacerla… sabía que iba a salir bien

— Amelia, excelente la coordinación con el reverse pass. Nos salió mejor que en las prácticas. Y Alice, sin ti, no hacemos nada. ¡Cómo despistaste al boludo de Dirk, fue sublime!

Todos reían y comentaban los movimientos, las jugadas y golpes recibidos. Terminaron por agrandar sus egos de jugadores profesionales de Quidditch y marcharon hacia su torre para seguir siendo venerados por sus fans.

En la sala común recibieron una cálida bienvenida como cada vez que volvían de un partido. Las chicas se tiraban arriba de Sirius y James, para decirles lo bien que habían jugado, les recordaban lo perfectos que eran.

Aun estaban todos con los trajes puestos y con los corazones dando vuelcos por la adrenalina del vuelo. Todos gritaban que este año conseguirían la copa si seguían jugando así de bien. El ambiente era de dicha y fiesta, alegría y felicidad.

Remus que no se separaba de Peter para no quedar solo, se acercaba a sus amigos para felicitarlos por la gloria conseguida.

Cuando abrazó a James, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mary un segundo. Fue como ver un gran reloj de arena por el cual se le escurrían los granos a una velocidad imposible. Aquello era una carrera contra el tiempo. Remus Lupin tenía los minutos contados y sabía que había ocurrido mucho tiempo luego de la última vez que había hablado con ella. El ultimátum estaba dictado y él no tenía intenciones de hacerse cargo.

Debía buscar una buena coartada, una excusa que evitara que Mary quisiera saber la verdad. Esa verdad que ella exigía y que él se preguntaba una y otra vez si acaso esa verdad era la verdadera y lo sabía.

Alice se separaba del equipo para saludar a sus amigas que la recibieron con adulaciones y expresiones de asombro por la facilidad de vuelo y la rapidez en atrapar la snitch.

— En serio Ali, fuiste tan rápida que cuando me di cuenta, Igor estaba anunciándolo por el megáfono. —Decía Joan mientras se iban todas juntas a la habitación para esperar que Alice se bañara y bajaran a almorzar.

Como era domingo y la biblioteca estaba cerrada, la sala común se atestaba de alumnos que intentaban hacer los deberes. Por suerte el día estaba lindo, porque de lo contrario la sala se volvía un hormiguero y era imposible encontrar concentración.

— Vamos al jardín a terminar esas redacciones, chicas. Vamos que hay sol y no hace tanto frío. — Propuso Joan, más por estar frente a los ojos de todo el colegio que por el esplendido día que hacía. Lily, Kat y Mary llevaban sus tomos de Herbología: "Plantas venenosas y hierbas sanadoras" para realizar la tarea sobre injertos y cruces entre belladona y geranios con colmillos. Alice tenía que terminar de enumerar los efectos adversos de una poción multijugo mal confeccionada y Joan tenía que analizar un sueño propio y encontrar el mensaje oculto siguiendo los pasos del libro 'El oráculo de los sueños' de Inigo Imago.

Los merodeadores, en su conjunto, estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, a pocos metros de las orillas del lago negro. Hacía días que no se los veían a los cuatro juntos. Cerca de ellos iban y venían distintos grupitos de fans de distintas casas. Todas las niñas pasaban por allí mirándolos y riendo.

Remus sentado contra el tronco, tenía un libro sobre su regazo y leía su contenido en voz alta. Sirius estaba acostado sobre el césped con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Peter estaba muy serio tratando de contestar correctamente las preguntas que formulaba Lunático para sus amigos. Siempre empleaba ese método de preguntas al azar para estimular la pronta respuesta. James le daba pistas para que Colagusano acertara.

Canuto tenía los ojos cerrados y espiaba de vez en cuando para ver que sucedida a su alrededor. A veces perdía la paciencia y terminaba gritando la respuesta porque Peter tardaba años en contestar. Y cuando veía que Remus se ponía blando, Sirius formulaba respuestas dificilísimas para que las contestaran todos. Después discutían por minutos sobre si era así o no. Si eran 10 o 12 las propiedades de la babosa de fuego, o si eran 16 o 19 los usos del veneno de la acromántula o si realmente el antídoto contra los efectos de alihotsy era glumbumble o era el eléboro.

— No nada que ver, eléboro es para el filtro de la paz. Les digo que es glumbumble — Decía Sirius tratando de empujar a James que en esos momentos jugaba con una snitch, para que la pelota saliera volando y escapara de su agarre. Pero no lo había conseguido. Cornamenta siempre que necesitaba hacer algo, pues no podía quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, le gustaba tomar la dorada snitch para dejarla libre y atraparla antes de que se fuera de su dominio. Siempre hacia el mismo juego estúpido, al principio lo hacía para llamar la atención y ahora pues, se le había hecho costumbre.

— Ahí viene Evans y su banda - Anunció Peter que estaba más desconcentrado que todos y se la pasaba mirando hacia el castillo, hacia la puerta de entrada donde unas niñas de Slytherin estaban sentadas.

Automáticamente James guardó la sntich en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ya que recordaba que Katherine le había prohibido que hiciera eso delante de su amiga.

— Estaba pensando… ¿Iremos a la fiesta solos o podemos invitar a alguien?

— ¿A quién quieres invitar Peter? — Preguntó Sirius con suspicacia.

—A nadie, yo sólo quería… — El pobre de Peter se había puesto colorado y muy nervioso.

— No sé, Colagusano ¿Qué opinan ustedes? — Dijo James, la idea de ir a la fiesta con otra chica que no fuera Evans, no entraba en su cabeza. Pero tampoco podía volver a invitar a Lily a una cita de lo contrario sería como retroceder en el largo camino que por fin comenzaba a avanzar.

— Yo no pienso invitar a nadie — Quien habló fue Sirius, que por supuesto no pensaba arruinar la noche con una sola chica teniendo la posibilidad de pasarla con varias. Aunque estaba seriamente pensando en la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien y ponerse en una relación seria aunque fuera la peor farsa en su vida. Es que cada día le molestaba más esa banda de niñas que lo seguían día y noche por los pasillos, a las clases, a las prácticas, al baño, a donde fuera que vaya.

— Creo… que… yo sí

Todos miraron a Remus e inmediatamente miraron a Mary Macdonald que reía con Alice sin discreción.

Era tarde ya, Lily terminaba de mandar a todo el mundo a la cama para dejar la sala común desierta de menores e ingresaba a su habitación. Allí podía relajarse y meterse en su tibia cama y soñar toda la noche. Katherine que estaba ya en pijama al igual que Alice y Mary, les mostraba las fotografías que había tomado a Joan, quien no estaba en estos momentos presentes.

En seguida Lily comenzó a buscar su ropa de dormir para ir a bañarse y sumarse a sus amigas que ya estaban listas para irse a la cama.

— Traigo malas noticias — Anunció Joan mientras ingresaba a la habitación. Todas sus amigas ponían cara de espanto esperando lo peor — Oh, es sobre la fiesta de mañana - Todas aliviaron sus expresiones inmediatamente.

—Ya, Joan, dilo de una vez… casi nos matas del susto — Habló Alice, quien la fiesta de Halloween le tenía sin cuidado.

— Remus irá con Frida Carmichael de Ravenclaw.

Lo que siguió a continuación bien podía ser un caso para estudiarse en San Mungo, para que saliera en los diarios o para ser olvidado. Mary había tocado fondo y el portarretratos que tenía en la mano había volado hasta estrellarse contra la pared a escasos metros de donde estaba Joan, cerca de la puerta.

Ninguna se movió ni dijo nada.

— ¡Cobarde! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Cobarde! — Dijo gritando. Una vena en su sien amenazaba con explotar. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y sus ojos marrones parecían querer salir de sus orbitas. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin piedad. Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza. Cuando volvió en sí, se quedó un segundo tratando de serenarse y volver a la normalidad — Lo siento, oh Kat es tu foto, lo siento Joan casi te mato… Perdí la cabeza, yo, lo siento…

— Reparo—Dijo Joan apuntando a los trozos de vidrio y madera.

Mary salió del cuarto y Lily iba a salir en su búsqueda pero Alice se lo impidió. Mejor era que Mary encuentre su manera de canalizar sus sentimientos.

Quería serenarse y convencerse de que no era importante, que era otra mentira más de Remus Lupin para evitarla, para extirparla de su vida. Pero había tocado fondo y la paciencia se escurrió de su comprensión. No había racionalidad posible, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Mary Macdonald no tenía control de sí misma.

Caminó por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de todas las chicas de Gryffindor, una y otra vez, ida y vuelta. Cuando en su mente no cabía otra solución que la de afrontar las cosas, no le quedó ni dudas. Bajó las escaleras corriendo. Le hubiera gustado beberse un trago de whisky de fuego o mejor una botella entera antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pero se llenó de coraje, sacó fuerzas, las ultimas que le quedaban para luchar esa batalla perdida.

Peter estaba acostado en su cama, tapado hasta la cabeza. Pensaba cómo iba a hacer para sobrevivir ese curso. Todo se le estaba haciendo muy difícil y aun las cosas no se complicaban ni un poco. Miró a James que estaba acostado sobre su cama deshecha tirando una pelotita contra la pared una y otra vez.

Sirius estaba en calzones dando vuelta por la ventana, fumando. Remus salía del baño con una toalla a la cintura, mojando todo a su paso. Se sentó en su cama y estaba a punto de mandar a Sirius y su cigarro a la mierda cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Mary entró.

Inmediatamente todos los merodeadores dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Peter había reaccionado.

— ¿Me crees estúpida? — Mary estaba enojadísima y aunque verla en pijama le hacía parecer una niña tierna, su aspecto indicaba todo lo contrario. Miró a su alrededor vio a Sirius en ropa interior al igual que James. Miró a Peter y luego a Remus, que estaba con su cabello rubio mojado y en toalla. La habitación inundada de presencia masculina, la ropa dispersa, los posters, las fotografías, los libros, todo el desorden que habitaba. Ahora que veía ese panorama no había parecido así en su cabeza cuando lo imaginó. De todas formas eso no haría que se retractara, ni mucho menos calmaba el dolor que sentía en su interior. — Remus… ¿No te cansas de jugar conmigo? Te di tiempo suficiente para que me dijeras la verdad de por qué intentaste… _comerme_… y ahora pones excusas para que… ¿Para qué? Es ridículo ya lo sé todo. Todo. Sí, todo— Miró a Sirius y luego a James — ¡Ustedes!, eran ustedes en el bosque. El perro y el ciervo… ¡Ja! Canuto y Cornamenta… y tu — Dijo mirando a Peter — Bueno no te vi… — Volvió a enfrentarse a Lupin, mirándolo a los ojos —Remus no mereces siquiera estar en Gryffindor. ¡Cobarde!

Dicho eso salió del cuarto. Dejando a cuatro chicos fuera de sí. Todos hablaron a la vez. Todo sucedió muy rápido sin tiempo a nada, sin poder entender qué pasaba realmente. _"¿Cómo que lo sabe? ¿Cómo es que nos vio? ¿Cómo es que intentaste comerla?"_ Preguntaron al unísono.

Remus no tenia respuesta para sus amigos, lo único que atinó a hacer fue seguir a Mary.

— ¡Mary! — La llamaba Remus para que ella se detuviera pero no había acto que indicara que fuera a detenerse. Estaba llegando al orificio del retrato para salir de la torre cuando Remus logró detenerla tomándola por un brazo.

— Espera Mary

— ¡Basta Remus! No te quiero escuchar. Tus mentiras me cansaron.

Por suerte en la sala común no había ni un alma. Sirius, James y Peter habían bajado del cuarto y al ver que se iban de la sala común, decidieron dejarlos arreglar sus problemas aunque no por eso dejaban de estar inquietos por el hecho de que Mary supiera que eran animagos.

Mientras en el pasillo del séptimo piso Remus seguía a Mary, aun en toalla y mojado. Volvió a detenerla agarrándola de un brazo y con fuerza la hizo volver para que lo mirase a los ojos. Estaban parados sobre el frio piso, descalzos. Pero no lo sentían. Nada era más importante que aquello.

Él iba a hablar y ella vio otra vez en sus ojos el temor, la vergüenza y esa expresión de que estaba a punto de mentirle. No iba a permitirle que siguiera con esa farsa. Decidió hablar primera.

—Dime una cosa. Una sola cosa, nada más. ¿Aún eras tú Remus cuando me besabas, cuando me tocabas?

Mary se acercó más a él. Sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas y él los cerró con fuerza para evitar la debilidad del momento. No respondió. Contuvo la debilidad, la frustración mezclada con toda esa ira que iba creciendo cada vez más, pero sin dejar de luchar contra él mismo.

— ¿Fue un accidente lo nuestro? ¿Fue un accidente que me besaras, que lo desearas? —Insistió Mary, empujándolo al abismo, provocándolo para que reaccionara, para que respondiera. Ya no quería ser ella la única que hiciera preguntas y que se auto-contestara necesitaba oírlo, lo que fuera, pero lo necesitaba. No dijo nada, no se sentía capaz de volver a mentirle y hablar era muy doloroso ahora, mientras luchaba por mantenerse íntegro. — No, Remus. Tú y yo no somos un accidente. Accidente es la luna, accidente es lo que te pasó. Que te mordieran…

— ¡Basta, Mary, basta! — Dijo Remus elevando la voz, reaccionando por fin, incapaz de poder aguantar escucharla. No podía aceptar que ella dijera esas palabras, por más amor y comprensión que tuvieran, no podía soportar que de ella salieran en ese tono mezclándose la compasión y una pena triste e incurable. Él sabía lo que era escuchar ese tono amargo, ver esos ojos que se horrorizaban y preocupaban a la vez. Pero entonces la ira cedió, eclipsando todo razonamiento. La empujó contra la pared de piedra que tenía tras ella, haciéndola retroceder, abarcándola con todo su ser creciendo ante sus ojos. Se acercó tan alarmantemente peligroso hacia ella. Apoyó su frente contra la de Mary y estiró sus brazos poniendo las palmas contra la pared, como si evitara que ella se fuera. Sentía impulsos de llorar, de apretar su cuello entre sus manos, de gritar de rabia y odio.

Mary tenía sus ojos muy grandes y no dejaba de mirar su torso desnudo, surcado de cicatrices profundas, largas y cortas. No sentía miedo, ni rechazo. Ahora lo veía como era y se daba cuenta lo que sentía él, lo que sentía _por_ él. No se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándole el torso desnudo, más precisamente sus cicatrices que sus músculos pero a Remus el gesto no pasó desapercibido. Le puso una mirada asesina, de esas que nunca le había visto más para algunos contados casos cuando reñía con Sirius y tenía demasiadas ganas de asesinarlo. Odiaba que le viera el cuerpo al desnudo, mostrando esa parte de su vida que quería arrancar; pero más odiaba que se quedara mirándolo con esas ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo y comerlo con la mirada, con la boca y con las manos. Debería sentir repulsión, debería sentir miedo y rechazo, alejándose de su lado, de una vez y para siempre.

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciarlo, apaciguarlo de todos los fantasmas de su pasado que se apoderaban de su ser. Él la tomó por su muñeca con fuerza, para detener el contacto tibio. Como si ella fuera demasiado pura para tocar a un indeseable.

Se miraron a los ojos. Él desbordaba de rabia y ella de serenidad, de necesidad de él. Se besaron con fuerza. Sus labios se habían unido como un choque destructivo y catastrófico que no dejaba víctimas con vida. Se besaron como si ese beso doliera tanto como la verdad misma, como la transformación que él sufría, como el desasosiego e impotencia que ella sentía. Sus lenguas se encontraron para beberse como si estuvieran deseosos de sed.

Remus aflojó la presión que ejercía y sintió la humedad de sus mejillas, notando que ella lloraba en silencio y en paz, besándolo.

Se detuvo y se alejó de ella. Refregó sus ojos con violencia. Miró a otro lado, para que ella no lo viera en ese acto de debilidad. Volvió los ojos a ella y suspiró. Levantó una mano para limpiarle los ojos abnegados en lágrimas pero su mano quedó suspendida, incapaz de tocarla.

—Esto no está bien ¿Me entiendes ahora? Yo no puedo… y no hablaremos más de esto.

Remus volvió caminando a la entrada de la torre sujetándose la toalla y sin volver atrás, para mirarla con el corazón destruido.

Mary le hubiera discutido que sí, que estaba bien. Que no entendía por qué escapaba de ella si ella ya lo sabía. Lo quería. Pero no lo hizo. Aquella situación la había dejado débil de cuerpo y alma. Incapaz de discutir porque había sentido tantas cosas hacía solo unos instantes que simplemente no podía. Lo dejó irse y ella se dejó ir con él.

Se fue a dormir aunque bien podría haber llorado una hora más, así sin llanto, en silencio, sola con sus lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Estaba destrozada después de luchar una batalla que sabía que tenía perdida. Pero es que una cosa es saberlo y otra cosa es enfrentarla y vivirla.

El banquete había terminado, una vez más los elfos domésticos habían hecho un excelente trabajo. A la hora de los postres estuvo presidido por golosinas, y tortas con formas de gatos de color negros, varitas mágicas de todos los sabores que cambiaban de color, corazones que latían, pequeñas lenguas que te pintaban la boca, calderos llenos de salsas de chocolates, dulce de leche, frutas y cremas heladas. Y millones de distintas clases de panecillos, mini tortas, galletitas, caramelos, confites de los colores y sabores más extraños.

Los más pequeños, los de primer curso, pasaban al frente de las mesas, para contar la historia que justificaba que ese día festejaran Halloween.

Como tributo a sus antepasados, todos los alumnos, incluidos los profesores, debían vestirse de gala. El gran salón estaba decorado por grandes calabazas ahuecadas con velas dentro, suspendidas sobre sus cabezas, dando un aspecto lúgubre por la escasa iluminación. El cielorraso estaba hechizado mostrando una perfecta noche estrellada, muy oscura, puesto que no había ninguna luna que iluminara.

— ¡Qué tiernos! — Decía Lily

— En serio que cada año parecen más chiquitos. — Dijo Katherine

— Sí y los nenes son más bajitos que las nenas. Miren al primo de Presleth — Dijo Lily, pero ninguna de sus amigas parecía estar disfrutando el acto. Joan atenta a Kuhn Chang, Mary seria como una piedra, Alice aburrida con ganas de irse a la cama para soñar con Frank. La única excitada como ella era Katherine que hasta las cosas más simples le llamaban la atención. Quizá fuera porque de pequeña celebraba esa noche con la misma emoción que ella. Aunque apostaría su varita de sauce de veinticinco centímetros, en que más de una de esas inolvidables noche de brujas, Sirius Black estaba implicado.

Los niños terminaron de contar sobre los mitos y fabulas de la historia de la magia y del folklore de los muggles. Hablaron sobre la persecución de brujas y la forma en que ellos celebraban Halloween, disfrazados y golpeando las puertas de todas las casas preguntando: Trick or treat?... ¿truco o trato?. Si les daban golosinas, aceptaban el trato y si no, se les hacia una broma como tirar huevos en las puertas.

Estaban próximos a las doce de la noche y Dumbledore, el director del colegio, pidió silencio elevando su voz con el hechizo sonorus. Inmediatamente el salón quedó en silencio y todos lo escuchaban

—Muy bien, alumnos y profesores. Excelente banquete y hermosa representación por parte de los de primero. A continuación iremos en orden a los jardines para disfrutar del acostumbrado espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Una vez concluido los alumnos de tercero en adelante podrán disfrutar del baile dentro del salón. Los demás serán enviados a sus casas. Les recuerdo, mañana por la mañana no se dictarán clases. Ahora a seguir disfrutando.

Los prefectos y jefes de las casas guiaban a todos los alumnos a los jardines frente al lago negro. Hagrid había colocado una cuerda invisible encantada que bordeaba los límites permitidos para evitar problemas. Filch estaba al acecho de castigar a algún mocoso que se atreviera a estar en el lugar incorrecto.

Alice, Katherine, Mary y Joan se sentaron en el césped un poco más alejadas que el resto. Disfrutaron de aquel show de luces danzantes que formaban figuras, animales fantásticos animados e iluminaban todo el cielo y se proyectaban sobre el agua.

La gente del lago disfrutaba también con aquello y de vez en cuando el calamar gigante elevaba sus tentáculos salpicando a aquellos que se habían sentado muy cerca de la orilla.

Lily comenzaba a buscar a sus amigas para no quedarse sola. No las encontraba por ningún lado. Se detuvo a ver el cielo para no perdérselo cuando se dio cuenta que allí estaban recostados Sirius, Peter y James.

—Ey, Evans, siéntate o te dolerá el cuello — Dijo Sirius, eso para él era invitarla a que se siente con ellos.

—Gracias, es que no encuentro a mis amigas

Se oía expresiones de asombro y alegría, grititos de excitación, risas y aplausos por todos lados.

Una banda de chicas pasaba por donde estaban ellos, un grupo reducido se había sentado a unos pasos, no dejaban de mirarlos y comentar cosas.

— ¡Por Merlín! Qué pesadas… ¿es que no descansan?

Lily se rió por la sinceridad de Sirius, y hasta se había sorprendido con el rechazo que le generaban tantas admiradoras tras él. La verdad, era muy cansino tener que lidiar con tantas niñas de trece y catorce años observándolo a uno todo el tiempo.

James se tomaba tan en serio eso de portarse bien frente a Evans que hasta no hablaba por miedo a espantarla.

— Peter vamos más lejos a ver si dejan de fastidiarnos

Se alejaron de James y Lily, dejándolos solos. Se unieron al grupo de Carol Whitman y Greta Catchlove, unas amigas de Hufflepuff y otro grupito de Gryffindor.

Más allá podían ver a Remus junto con Frida, conversando y riendo, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo. Como si anoche una tormentosa Mary no hubiera atentado contra el orden de la naturaleza.

Carol comenzaba a decirle cosas al oído a tocarle el pelo rozando su oreja. Una mano se posaba sobre su muslo. Miró a su otro lado, era Clarence Wood, bien conocida como una de las tantas chicas de Black. En otra ocasión hubiera dejado que ambas chicas lo manosearan, pero no hoy. Se sentía asqueado. ¿_Qué mierda te pasa Sirius? Estas hecho un maricón, una nenita quejosa. Nada de eso, esas nenas me aburren, las conozco de memoria. Más de lo mismo._ Le sacó la mano a Clarence y se levantó del lugar. Parecía un perro inquieto. Atrás de él estaban las amigas de Evans observando.

Vio a Mary con el semblante apesadumbrado, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche. Decidió acercarse, por suerte ella era la que estaba en la punta y él aprovechó para sentarse a su lado.

—Hola Mary… — Dijo él en voz baja

— Sirius yo… lamento haber entrado así y haberte visto…

— Nada de eso me preocupa… está todo bien… lo que me preocupa eres tú.

— Nadie lo sabe, ni lo sabrá de mi boca si a eso te refieres.

— Gracias, era todo lo que quería saber. Sabes, Remus…

— No hace falta que digas nada… sé lo que intenta hacer, pero se equivoca conmigo. — Lo miró a los ojos grises iluminados por luces rojas, blancas, verdes provenientes del cielo estrellado. Suavizó su expresión y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos en ausencia de todo pensamiento contaminado. No lo vio como Sirius Black el rompecorazones del colegio sino como Canuto el amigo de un licántropo, un chico extraordinario sin dudas — ¿Sabes qué?, lo que ustedes hicieron es grandioso.

Sirius le sonrió, no pudo dejar de sentir cariño por esa chica que compartía sus secretos y que quería a su amigo. La abrazó en un arrebato de impulsos. Algo en esa mirada sincera se traspasó en ambos.

— ¿A ustedes qué bicho les picó? — Era Alice que aunque no había podido oírlos claramente si los podía ver.

— Es que Mary me confesó que gusta de Remus.

— ¿Qué y eso cómo es posible…? ¡Mary, es su amigo! — Dijo Joan indignada

— Es que me encontré anoche con Sirius en la sala común y me vio mal y acabé contándole todo. — Dijo una apenada Mary que ahora reía amargamente.

— Que ni se te ocurra ir a contarle a Lupin porque entre todas te matamos — Dijo Joan mostrándole su puño cerrado. Sirius se rió de esa forma escandalosamente seductora.

—No diré una palabra aunque si Katherine participa de la matanza… es posible que lo haga.

— No te preocupes, Black, no voy a ensuciar mis manos por tan poco. — Por primera vez Kat había hablado. El acto que hacía unos minutos atrás acababa de ver, cómo rechazaba a esas chicas, la había enmudecido.

Lily y James se habían quedado recostados viendo hacia el cielo, solos los dos, juntos. Como nunca en sus años de colegio habían estado. Nunca habían estado tan cerca por voluntad de ambos. Se decían una que otra cosa, reían por momentos y por otros se mantenían en silencio observando el cielo. James se había puesto de costado con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza, la miraba. Ella lo imitó poniéndose frente a él.

Se podía respirar su perfume a jazmín, notar los matices de distintos verdes que habitaban en sus ojos, la forma en que caía uno que otro mechón de su cabellera carmesí. Ella sonrió y su boca se volvió hipnótica para él. Miraba sus ojos y a sus labios carnosos pintados por un labial tenue. No podía dejar de verla.

James estaba, una vez más, delicioso. Con su cabello imposiblemente desordenado, sus ojos marrones vivaces y su boca invitadora formando una perfecta sonrisa.

Iba a besarla sin importar si eso iba a favor o en contra de su plan de conquistarla. Unos gritos de admiración y exclamación se oían por todos lados. Un enorme dragón danzaba en lo alto, un fénix y 7 caballos alados volaban desapareciendo en incontables estrellas doradas. Lily miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

— Lo siento, James, tengo que irme a cumplir órdenes de prefecta — Lily se había excusado arruinando el momento pero aun así él estaba satisfecho

— Me llamaste… _James_ — Lily se había percatado que Potter la había hecho trasportarse lejos de allí y olvidar en dónde estaba y quién era, logrando lo imposible. Llamarlo por su nombre ahora, le resultaba muy poca cosa.

— Sí… espero que no te moleste. Si quieres volvemos al Potter

— No… así está mejor. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Lily le sonrió afirmando y se alejó de él para unirse en la tarea de llevarse a unos rezongones niños que lo último que querían era irse a dormir. Los fuegos artificiales llegaban a su fin y con ellos los prefectos y profesores se llevaban a los niños a sus camas para luego volver y disfrutar del baile.

La marcha de los fantasmas de Hogwarts abría, como todos los años el baile de Halloween. Y los alumnos ingresaban al gran salón, impactados por la nueva decoración y nuevas sorpresas que les esperaban. Un grupo de esqueletos bailaban y cantaban una tétrica y escalofría canción. Al terminar, desaparecieron en un humo negro. En su lugar apareció la orquesta, colmada de instrumentos: dos arpas, tres violines, tres guitarras, una batería, dos contrabajos, un piano, tres trompetas, todos suspendidos en el aire encantados, como si la gente que los tocara fuera invisible. Un coro de 5 banshees y tres veelas. En la voz principal actuaba una pareja de vampiros. Todos ellos estaban vestidos con trajes de época.

La música sonaba y retumbaba en el gran salón, el cual estaba sin las cuatro mesas del centro. La larga mesa horizontal de los profesores estaba intacta, ya que la mayoría estaba sentada conversando mientras observaban a los alumnos bailar. Había algunas velas negras con llamas azules flotando y moviéndose por el techo. Esta vez el cielorraso imitaba una tormenta eléctrica donde los rayos iluminaban el lugar esporádicamente.

Hacia uno de los laterales habían elevado una tarima de madera donde ahora, se encontraba una orquesta de magos y brujas que tocaron en vivo hasta muy entrada la noche.

En el centro de la pista sobresalía Hagrid, el medio gigante que le sacaba más de un metro al alumno más alto. Bailaba tan ridículamente que varias veces empujaba a una y otra pareja, por lo cual se había formado un círculo alrededor de él. El pobre guardabosques pensaba que era porque todos lo veían bailar, pero en realidad era para evitar una desgracia.

Los fantasmas también presentes se paseaban entre las parejas danzantes, atravesándolos. La dama gris bailaba con el profesor Binns, mientras el Barón Sanguinario perseguía a Nick Casi Decapitado.

La orquesta tocó los hits del momento, los temas más conocidos de Las Brujas de Macbeth, Vampiros Asesinos, Las brujas doradas y el mago tuerto, Mi desconsolada Viuda, Los Trasgos, Los duendes de Cornualles, y los mejores lentos de Lorcan d'Eath.

Todas las chicas estaban de vestido largo y los chicos de camisa, traje y corbata, como indicaba el mandato de la vestimenta de gala.

Mary llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y agarraba la falda levantándolo un poco, cada vez que daba una vuelta girando y girando al compás de aquel ritmo movido. Paul Friedman, el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor, bailaba con ella. Era un año menor, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Era alto y moreno. Muchas chicas lo encontraban atractivo, y aunque no era el caso de Mary, ella creía que era una buena compañía. La hacía reír y ya habían bailado antes en otras ocasiones. Él la había invitado a bailar y ya hacía varias canciones que estaban juntos. La estaba pasando bien realmente, y hasta casi la hacía olvidar de Remus. Casi, pero no del todo. Él estaba más allá bailando con Frida Carmichael.

Si Remus iba a actuar, ella también lo haría. Remus pensaba que al verlo con Frida ella se alejaría de él. Pero se equivocó, Mary estaba a dos parejas de donde él bailaba y acompañada.

Cuando él la vio bailando tan a gusto con Paul, no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima. Parecían dos idiotas mirándose cómo bailaban con otras personas, cuando querían estar haciéndolo juntos.

Peter estaba conversando con Bertram Aubrey, un chico de quinto al cual el año pasado, James y Sirius le hicieron un hechizo ilegal y le había crecido la cabeza el doble de tamaño. Lo cierto es que no le prestaba mucha atención al chico, ya que no le sacaba los ojos a un grupo de chicos y chicas de Slytherin que molestaban a todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado. Se disculpó de Bertram diciéndole que tenía algo que hacer y desapareció.

Alice bailaba con Joan, que estaba indignada porque Chang estaba bailando con Rita Florence de su misma casa.

Katherine circulaba con Lily, que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que estar supervisando que nadie hiciera nada indebido. Cuando de vez en cuando sonaba una canción conocida y lo suficientemente enloquecedora para bailarla, salían corriendo para llegar a la pista.

Sirius y James lograban por momentos separarse de la nube de niñas acosadoras y disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad. Estaban caminando por el pasillo alejándose del Gran Salón. James miró hacia atrás y vio el cuarto de escobas abrir su puerta. Por ella salía una chica de Slytherin que no conocía, el chico que iba detrás no lo vio bien, pero se le hacía familiar. El escobero de la planta baja, pegado al Gran Salón, eran los siete minutos en el paraíso de las parejas. La puerta se abría y se cerraba saliendo una pareja por turnos.

Salieron a los jardines a tomar aire y a escapar de todos. Caminaron hacia el jardín lateral, aquel que se encontraba cerca de los invernaderos. Se sentaron en uno de esos bancos de piedra, pasando cada pierna a cada lado.

Sirius sacó una botella rectangular y aplanada de su bolsillo interior del saco. Le dio un trago y le convidó a James, quien inclinó la botella empinándola.

— Hey, hay que compartir hermano…—Dijo Sirius tomando la pequeña botella de las manos de James.

— Casi beso a Lily hoy.

— ¿En serio?

— Bueno, no hubo una aproximación pero… la intención estaba

— ¿De qué hablas? Me parece que las mujeres te afectan el cerebro, ya pronto te convertirás en una.

Escucharon risas y se oyó la música que escapaba cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron. Una chica caminaba en la oscuridad. Tenía puesto un vestido gris plomo con la espalda al descubierto hasta la cadera. Llevaba el pelo recogido y se abrazaba sintiendo el frío de la noche. Estaba buscando algo en una carterita de piedras plateadas. Se agachó en el suelo para sacar todo el contenido de la carterita hasta hallar lo que buscaba. Se sentó en el frio piso y sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor, prendió un cigarrillo y el humo inundó el lugar con su olor.

— Hablando de Roma…

— Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie. — Dijo Kat, levantándose del suelo, acercándose a ellos y ofreciéndoles su cigarrera de plata que Joan le había obsequiado. Sirius tomó uno y James le devolvió la cajita. Volvió a juntar las cosas del suelo y le tiró el encendedor a Sirius.

— ¿No estás disfrutando la fiesta, Kat?

— Sí, claro… ¿y ustedes?

— Si desaparecieran las acosadoras, estaría mucho mejor.

— ¿Por qué estás sola? — Preguntó James que le resultaba imposible imaginarla lejos de sus amigas.

— Porque todas mis amigas están ocupadas… hasta Lily está bailando. Yo que tu James, haría una aparición por la pista.

James enseguida cambió su expresión y salió casi corriendo de allí. Katherine ocupó el lugar que había dejado libre James. Se subió el vestido hasta las rodillas y se sentó a horcajadas, frente a Canuto.

— ¿Así que queriendo ayudar a Jimmy con la pelirroja? — Kat tiró su cigarrillo a la piedra y Sirius la imitó.

— Puede ser… pero lo que quería era que nos dejara solos. — Esta vez Katherine se acercó un poco más a Sirius. Sus rodillas se rozaban. Sirius le sonreía, porque sabía en su fuero interno que sería ella quien iría hacia él. Siempre lo supo. Ella se había empeñado en decirle que se esforzara, pero él sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Ella sola haría todo el trabajo.

— Te gusta jugar

— Sabes que sí… — Sirius se acercó más y le desató el cabello para dejarlo suelto. Tomó sus piernas para colocarlas sobre las suyas. Kat se acomodó para quedar a horcajadas de él. Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y podía sentir cómo se tensaban sus muslos fuertes y musculosos, cómo se amoldaba todo su cuerpo al de él. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se miraron evaluándose. — ¿Truco o trato? — Dijo Katherine acercándose a su boca, mirando sus labios, sintiendo su aliento cálido en medio del ambiente frío. Con lo cual Sirius sonrió de lado y respondió besándola. Esa boca conocida que se volvía desconocida cada vez que la exploraba, pues ella, siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo. Sus labios cálidos y suaves brindándole un contacto robado. Un roce casi fugaz, casi imperceptible. Sus ojos casi azules por la oscuridad de la noche, la miraban sin piedad. Kat lo miraba incapaz de evidenciarse más porque ya no tenía más por mostrar. Sirius se acercó a sus labios nuevamente y cerró sus ojos para recibir de nuevo esos labios tiernos. Ella se entregó a besarlo sin ningun tipo de resguardo. Sus lenguas se habían encontrado con urgencia y se empujaban con vehemencia. Canuto había soltado su mano para agarrarla de la nuca y empujarla más contra su boca. Más profundamente. Ella se separó un segundo y con sus dientes tomó su labio inferior, lo mordió para luego lo succionarlo con aprensión. Lo estaba enloqueciendo lentamente y él también tenía mucho por enloquecerla. Apoyó su mano más abajo de su cadera y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Kat se detuvo como si eso detuviera algo más, como si mirar el paisaje, el cielo y el castillo podrían traerla de regreso. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Los ojos grises casi azules más intimidantes del mundo la escudriñaban sin piedad. Mientras que sus ojos verdes quedaban minimizados a la nada ante tanta grandeza. Cada vez que tomaba contacto con él se daba cuenta que podía llorar en cualquier momento. Se sentía más indefensa y necesitada que nunca. Pero a la vez era tan reconfortante, tan único y todopoderoso estar entre sus brazos, sentirse parte de su aire que respiraba. Sentir la calidez de su boca, la textura de su lengua y oirlo tan de cerca que se pudiera escuchar esos sonidos guturales entre cada beso, entre cada contacto. Como si todo su ser se conectara y tuviera un sentido. Como si su mente y corazón se amigaran y todo el resto dejara de existir. Porque se sentía extrañamente en tierra y realmente en el aire, levitando sin razón aparente, más firme que nunca. Como si por fin su brújula dejara de dar vueltas e indicara el Norte, aunque ella precisamente comenzara a girar mareándose.

Pero a veces las cosas no suceden de la mejor manera. A veces cuando por fin damos un paso hacia el frente nos damos cuenta que debimos haber esperado un poco más, o haberlo hecho mucho antes. Pero las cosas suceden y siempre hay una contracara de los acontecimientos. Remus apareció en el jardín interrumpiéndolos y llamando a Canuto para que se uniera a la pelea que se había desatado en el salón contra los de Slytherin. Sirius se disculpó de Katherine y salió corriendo dejándola sola. Kat puso una mueca en su rostro que fue solventada por la sonrisa más encantadora del planeta. Se fue sin prometerle nada, se fue sin decirle nada y ella se quedó sentada en el banco de piedra mientras lo observaba irse corriendo. Estaba levantándose del banco, cuando cayó contra el duro piso de piedra como peso muerto. Lo último que vio fue un traje negro que se alejaba y daba la vuelta para ingresar al castillo, las luces lejanas de unas estrellas en el extenso cielo y después todo negro. Negro espeso y se perdió en su subconsciente.

En el primer piso James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Karl Spinnet y Edgar Bones se batían a duelo contra los hermanos Lestrange, Mulciber, Snape, Barty Jr y Luke Bletchley. Los maleficios y hechizos escudo de defensa volaban y revotaban por las paredes. Comenzaban a dispersarse por las escaleras, aulas y pasillos. En cualquier momento iban a detenerlos algún profesor, pero muy poca gente se había enterado de lo que sucedida. Ni ellos sabían cómo había comenzado todo aquello. Parecía que el pequeño Peter había sido víctima de una discusión con una chica de Slytherin o James había respondido a uno de los insultos de Luke, o quizá había sido Snape el causante de todo. Porque cuando vio que James se acercaba a Lily para pedirle que bailara con él, Severus había pasado empujándolo. Pero ahora ya ni importaba como había comenzado todo.

Kat estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Al principio había perdido el conocimiento al dar contra la dura piedra, pero ahora se daba cuenta que veía y escuchaba todo, pero no podía moverse ni gritar. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz verdosa del lugar, pudo ver una ventana de ojos de buey, de esas de las que hay en los submarinos. No recordaba haber visto una así en toda su vida que llevaba en ese castillo. Hasta que vio pasar un tritón nadando. Si hasta hace momentos estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba: la sala común de las serpientes.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y desesperación. Ella solo podía mover sus ojos. Trataba de conjurar su varita pero no podía hacerlo por estar presa de la situación. Lo que más temía se acercaba hacia ella.

Avery tocaba sus cabellos y decía injurias sobre su sangre y su esbelto cuerpo que sería devorado. Puso una mano sobre su cuello apretó lentamente haciéndole daño. Una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos que era lo único vivo que tenía en todo su ser. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en su varita, pero nada. Pensó en Sirius, pensó en buscar ayuda de alguna forma. Una cachetada estampada contra su mejilla la hizo abrir sus ojos.

— Mírame cuando te hablo… quiero que me mires mientras lo hago. _Cruccio_

Katherine sintió una descarga eléctrica junto con millones de cuchillos rasgar su piel y explotar su cerebro y apuñalar su corazón. Quería gritar por ayuda pero esta vez no sintió deseos ni de moverse. Aquella experiencia había sido ensordecedoramente dolorosa. Hacia minutos que había pasado pero los efectos continuaban propagándose un poco más hasta perderse en su sensibilidad apenas recuperada.

Sintió el peso de Avery sobre su cuerpo y sentía que iba a vomitar, pero Avery no se movió. Alguien lo quitaba de encima. Un pie pateaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Avery, lejos de ella.

La miraba de una forma extraña. Con dolor, amargura y miedo. Sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar o por la bebida, o ambos. Había hecho algo malo y sabía que pagaría por ello. Pero no podía permitir que su compañero de casa torturara a esa chica que tanto conocía. Esa chica que tanto había deseado que no existiera, o que lo hiciera sólo para él, así en silencio y en secreto, mientras la persona que deseaba ser, se la robaba una y otra vez.

Puso su mano en su mejilla y la acarició con una ternura que le pareció imposible que haya sido él quien la empleaba. Quería aliviarle el dolor y secar todas sus lágrimas. Se agachó quedando a centímetros de ella. Mirándola a los ojos como nunca la había visto.

— Voy a dejarte ir. Pero debes olvidar todo lo que pasó. ¿Te das cuenta que estoy traicionando mi casa, a un amigo, a mis ideas, a mi sangre? Y es que a veces la sangre no entiende de sentimientos, de amor… sí, yo hablando de amor. ¿Qué es la enemistad sino amor y sentimientos? ¿Es que no lo ves? Yo siempre te odie tanto, quise tanto… pero eso no alcanza, ¿verdad? Siempre él fue más y mejor que yo… en todo. — Tomó su varita y apuntando a ella dijo — _Ennervate. _Es mejor que te vayas, antes de que te vean. Voy a borrarle la memoria y lo haría contigo también, si no fuera porque es mejor que recuerdes esto con el mismo dolor que yo siento todo esto.

Katherine volvía a tener dominio de su cuerpo. Una mano se ofrecía a levantarla y ella la tomaba. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le dolía literalmente. Por dentro estaba gritando desgarradoramente, pero no había forma siquiera de que pudiera exteriorizarse.

—Gracias… yo… — Su voz apenas fue pronunciada. Se sentía ahogada, estrangulada como si hubiera gritado por horas sin ser oída.

— No digas nada, ya lo sé, Kat. Espero que me entiendas, tengo que odiarte por principios, porque verdaderamente te odio.

Katherine estaba juntando su cartera donde se hallaba oculta su varita, mientras su salvador la dirigía por la salida de las mazmorras. Miró hacia atrás y sintió repulsión al ver a Avery tendido en el suelo. Sin embargo algo mucho más grande que el dolor físico la acusaba sin piedad ni clemencia. Se volvió para seguir su camino al lado de ese chico que le inquietaba y a la vez comprendía. Lo miró a los ojos y no podía dejar de sentir compasión y tristeza por aquel niño. Él la condujo tomándola de un brazo caminando detrás de ella. Kat se dio vuelta, a mitad del ensombrecido pasillo, puso su mano en su pecho y besó sus labios tiernamente. Fue un beso corto. No lo pensó, simplemente actuó. Él debería haberla besado pero no lo hizo, en cambio ella le daba vida reanimándolo en ese beso que Regulus no esperaba, pero que alimentaria su alma en momentos más oscuros de su vida.

— Ahora voy a odiarte con verdaderos motivos — Dijo él dejándola ir, como lo había hecho toda su vida. Dejándola ir a correr a los brazos de su hermano.

Katherine se alejaba por el oscuro pasillo tocándose el pecho con una mano y con la otra en la cabeza donde seguramente había recibido el impacto de la caída. Esa noche había besado y sido besada por dos Black, por la misma sangre que corría por dos hombres tan diferentes. Jamás había sospechado que el pequeño Reg, sintiera algo por ella. Tanto odio y frustración que canalizaba en ella a través de Sirius. Aquello había sido un baldazo de agua fría mucho más doliente que la tortura recibida por el maldito mortífago.

Es que había una ley, una de las de Newton que decía que "Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria"

Las acciones de las personas pueden ser iguales, pero siempre ocurren en direcciones opuestas.


	14. Capítulo 13 Juegos tontos

Cuatro amigos estaban jadeando en su cuarto, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, apoyándose en una pared o sentándose en una cama para hacer bajar las palpitaciones.

Aquello había sido una rápida huida con el aviso de un niño que, gritando y corriendo, anunciaba que Slughorn y Filch se acercaban. Los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor huían como ratas del lugar gritando toda clase de insultos y promesas de venganza, empujándose unos a otros para evitar permanecer allí y desatar una nueva pelea.

Habían escapado por muy poco de ser vistos por el profesor de pociones, que a causa de su panza prominente alimentada por ananás confitados y toda clase de placeres comestibles, caminaba muy lento. Y Filch había tomado el pasillo equivocado encontrando a una parejita besándose en vez de a la supuesta pelea a hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, que se rumoreaba que se desataba.

— ¿Cómo mierda empezó todo? — Preguntó Sirius que había llegado último a la pelea. No extrañado de la contienda en sí, sino de haberse perdido el enfrentamiento en toda su expresión.

— No sé, pero ya estaba todo muy picado — Dijo James tocándose el costado izquierdo con una mano donde algún hechizo había sido blanco.

— ¿Por qué tienes la nariz con sangre, Peter? — Preguntó Sirius desabotonándose la camisa y tirando muy lejos los zapatos negros.

— Avery se la rompió — Quien habló fue Remus cuya expresión lindaba con un signo de interrogación, de manera expectante. Pero Peter no habló.

— ¿Cómo mierda hizo eso, si no estaba? — Dijo Sirius

— Porque sucedió antes… ¿verdad? — Inquirió Remus. Peter afirmó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba que Lunático lo curara. No quería hablar pues las miradas que le echaba su amigo eran muy inquisitorias. Se salvó porque James siguió hablando

— ¿No estabas con Kat, perro sarnoso? -

— ¡Quién me parió...! — Dijo Sirius. La había olvidado por completo. Se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a revolver toda la habitación.

— ¿Buscas el mapa? Está en mi mesa de luz, primer cajón. —Dijo Lunático con la voz cargada de impaciencia, con esa forma mecánica y abrupta de decir las cosas. No estaba para preámbulos. La situación con Mary estaba saliéndose de control y haberla visto con Paul no era precisamente un alivio.

Encontró el mapa allí donde Remus le había indicado. Buscó a Katherine en los jardines pero no estaba. No la iba a encontrar muy fácil. Todavía había mucha gente bailando en el gran salón y un puñado de alumnos dando vueltas por el castillo. No la iba a encontrar. Y si salía a buscarla, probablemente sería en vano. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar en las habitaciones de las chicas de su propia casa. Ahí estaba ella junto con Alice Smith.

Pero no fue a buscarla. Se quedó ahí hablando con sus amigos, planeando como harían para desquitarse de las serpientes. Ya habría tiempo para dedicarle de lleno a ella.

Katherine había logrado llegar a la torre con el corazón en la boca. Sentía esas ganas de llorar pero el llanto no llegaba. Se sentía ultrajada, adolorida en todo su ser. Necesitaba más que nunca de Sirius. Dormir con él, su abrazo, su beso de buenas noches. Pero no podía acudir a él, porque la cara de susto que aun llevaba, la delataría. Sabía que si Sirius se enteraba de lo ocurrido era capaz de matarlo a Avery y mientras lo hacía castigaba a Regulus, por si acaso.

Dicen que la sensación que causa la maldición Cruciatus depende de la persona que lo emita, del odio e intensidad con que lo desea. Así como las personas que son víctimas del maleficio, sus efectos varían, sintiendo diferentes clases de dolores, de torturas. Ahora Katherine lo sabía muy bien. En su opinión era preferible morir antes que aquello.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, que yacía en silencio y sumida en la oscuridad, se descargó contra la pared y cayó deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Gimió y su cuerpo se contraía en espasmos. Pero las lágrimas no acudían. Hubiera querido descargarse y patalear con fuerza, pero estaba más débil y liviana que una lechuga. No tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Alice se levantó de su cama para ir al baño cuando la vio hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Se sentó con ella y le tocó el cabello, acariciándola.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Katy?

—Tratando de llorar… pero no puedo… ¡las malditas no salen! — La voz de su amiga sonó como la de una niña indefensa y pequeña.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Por qué a mí, Ali? ¿Por qué? Dime ¿qué hice yo para merecerme esto? Cada vez que me acerco a la felicidad, algo me pasa, para endurecerme más. Yo no hago nada para recibir esto. ¡Lo juro! Yo sólo quiero estar en paz. Es como si todo lo que provoco es destrucción e infelicidad. — La voz de Kat era tranquila, casi ajena a ella misma. Tenía un brillo en los ojos muy extraño, ensombrecidos por una nube pasajera.

Alice no entendía nada, y le partía el alma ver a su amiga intentando llorar, ahí en el suelo, con una cara pálida como un fantasma. Le tomó las manos y notó que le temblaban. Comenzó a asustarse y se asustó cada vez más, a medida que su amiga le contaba todo, exactamente todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

Juró no contarlo nunca, a nadie. Le aconsejó que no se lo contara a Sirius, pero que no se preocupara, Avery algún día tendría su merecido. Esa noche y ese momento las unió dándole un nuevo matiz a su amistad.

Alice llevó a su amiga a su cama. Le ayudó a sacar el vestido y le puso una de sus remeras enormes que solo usaba para dormir. Se acostaron juntas abrazándose mutuamente. Katherine sonrió, como pensó que nunca jamás volvería hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba viva, sintiendo afecto. Sabiendo que nada está perdido, que la vida era maravillosa de muchas formas. En el afán de ser una más, simple y como todas, necesitaba sentir cariño y una voz cálida que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Después de todo, ella nunca tuvo una madre que le contara cuentos por las noches, que la arropara y le deseara dulces sueños. Y ese hueco lo sentía demasiado profundo y sabía que la perseguiría por toda su vida así como estaba: vacío. Pero también sabía que la vida te daba de otro lado lo que te quitaba del otro. Y que aunque no pudiera tapar ese agujero, podía llenar otros espacios nuevos.

Lily, Joan y Mary entraron a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Cada una se vistió para dormir pensando en lo sucedido. Lily vio a Alice y Kat durmiendo plácidamente. A juzgar por la escena, suponía que cuando Katherine había desaparecido de la fiesta, Sirius Black tenía algo que ver. Lo peor de todo es que una vez más James Potter la había ignorado para salir a pelear contra los de Slytherin. Y no es que las serpientes no se merecieran un buen duelo, ya estaba harta de los tratos de todo ese grupo que ejercía magia negra y la empleaba en alumnos con impunidad. Pero lo que le molestaba era no haber podido pasar más tiempo con Potter. _Antes me dedicaba toda su atención. Ahora, pasa de mí. Prefiere andar peleando, que verme. Yo que pensaba que realmente estaba interesando en mi persona y no en mí como un trofeo. Hasta me había dicho que nos veíamos luego. Yo pensaba que íbamos a bailar juntos. Y pensar que quería besarlo. James Potter es puro cuento, nada más._ No quería creer eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida, y un poco abandonada. Aunque de alguna forma trataba de pensar en el James que compartió toda una charla en Las Tres Escobas. Se durmió pensando en él y tuvo sueños muy confusos en los que aprecian James y Vernon.

Noviembre llegó tempestuoso y frío. Esa semana había trascurrido entre varios incidentes. Primero el enfrentamiento con los de Slytherin fue inevitable. James le hizo un hechizo antigrasa al pelo de Snape y aun eso, no logró dejarlo limpio. Peter se vengó de Avery echándole un hechizo que había inventado Sirius que ocasionaba que uno mismo se pegara, sin poder evitarlo, al igual que a cualquiera que quisiera ayudarlo. Avery se daba cachetazos y puñetazos en su rostro. Casi no podía hablar por ser interrumpido por sus propios golpes. Mulciber lo acompañó hasta la enfermería sin antes dejar de recibir un golpe por parte de Avery.

Durante la clase de Pociones, Slughorn había sido víctima de un encantamiento mal dirigido por parte de Sirius y se había puesto a ronronear como gato alzado por toda el aula, fregándose entre los escritorios y emitiendo maullidos agudos. En realidad el verdadero destinatario debería haber sido Snape, pero tuvo suerte al agacharse a juntar una cuchilla que se le había caído justo cuando canuto emitía el encantamiento sin ser pronunciado.

Lily terminó con aquel circo, pues nadie paraba de reír, y una vez vuelto el profesor a la normalidad gracias al finite incantatem, mandó a los cuatro merodeadores, injustamente, al despacho del director. Ya sabía que cualquier mosca que volara indebidamente en su aula, era a causa de esos cuatro revoltosos.

La corta visita al director, fue como se la imaginaban. Dumbledore se puso serio escuchando a cada uno lo ocurrido. Castigó solo a Sirius por haber confesado ser el autor y los mandó a estudiar diciéndoles que no se metieran en problemas. Como siempre que habían tenido que visitar al director, les quedaba la impresión de que aquel anciano se divertía de sus bromas, pues sus ojos azules brillaban con regocijo. Siempre fingía una seriedad sepulcral cuando McGonagall los acompañaba hasta su despacho y cuando ella no miraba, les guiñaba un ojo, cómplice de sus fechorías. Un momento fugaz que les hacía preguntar si acaso lo habían imaginado. Después de todo él sabía muy bien que eran excelentes alumnos, inteligentes, ingeniosos y que la magia que empleaban no era calificada peligrosa. Pero aun así, las bromas y peleas estaban terminantemente prohibidas y debía castigarlos, pese al afecto que les tenía.

Como si fuera poco Lily, Katherine y Mary ignoraban a los merodeadores. Fingían no oírlos o si se cruzaban con ellos no los saludaban.

Joan se había peleado con Chang inmediatamente luego de la fiesta y al cabo de tres días ya había vuelto con él, perdonándolo.

Lily había insultado un día a James por haber aparecido en la Sala Común a una hora no permitida. El pobre venía de un paseo bajo la capa invisible ya que había ido a visitar a Hagrid y tenido que salir del castillo. Y ahora por culpa de haberse quedado hasta tarde, por escuchar el relato de lo más interesante sobre unos huevos de quimera, tenía que soportar la ira de Evans.

La verdad es que Lily se imaginaba que venía de una de sus tantas incursiones de las Salas Comunes ajenas y no se contuvo en reprenderlo. James la había mirado con esa expresión de: _"estás más loca que una cabra",_ pero recordando mantener una postura madura, se contuvo las ganas de mandarla a volar en escoba. Lily en cambio, no se contuvo de exigirle que le contara de donde venía o le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor. Estaba celosa y encima que lo había insultado, ahora lo chantajeaba. Él le dijo la verdad y aunque ella se mantuvo firme en cuestión del horario, no le quitó puntos. El hecho de saber que no había estado con una chica, la aliviaba de una forma que no quería pensar en ello demasiado o encontraría teorías inverosímiles sobre sus sentimientos hacia James Potter.

Otra vez la pelirroja se fue a la cama para que en sus sueños apareciera él. Es que aquel morocho, de gafas y ojos marrones se había convertido en el chico de sus sueños.

Katherine había mantenido su postura firme frente a Sirius Black. Cuando él se había acercado para pedirle disculpas por haberla dejado sola en la fiesta, ella simplemente le dijo que no le importaba, que él era libre de hacer lo que quería. Pero a él no lo engañaba. Sabía que estaba furiosa por haber preferido a sus amigos en vez de a ella. Lo que él no sabía era que ella estaba tan afectada que hasta culpaba su abandono con todo lo que le había pasado luego. No dejaba de pensar en que si Sirius no se hubiese ido detrás de sus amiguitos, ella no hubiera sufrido ninguna tortura ni física ni sentimental, pues nunca se hubiera enterado que alguien sufría por su amor. Desde el incidente, no salía de su Sala Común sin el chivatoscopio que Alice le había obsequiado y andaba con tanto sigilo y cuidado, que por las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Al cabo de unos días, bajó la retaguardia y decidió liberar a Sirius Black de todos los cargos en su contra, alegando su inocencia. Después de todo sabía que sus tres amigos estarían por sobre todas las cosas primeros en su vida. Además él no tenía la culpa de que existiera el mal, aunque muchas veces pensaba que la belleza de ese chico y lo qué él causaba, era verdaderamente pernicioso.

Cuando se acercó a Sirius, después de largos día de fingida indiferencia, estaba solo con James en la Sala Común. Ambos charlaban de la práctica de Quidditch de la noche anterior. Era muy tarde ya y estaban sentados en diferentes sillones, cerca del hogar que ya se había encendido en busca de abrigo entre aquellas paredes frías. Katherine estaba aun vestida con el uniforme y sin signos de tener cansancio, de hecho iba a dar una vuelta corta por los pasillos para así recuperar el sueño, una idea pésima si Alice se enteraba. Pero se quedó conversando con ellos, acostada a lo largo del sillón más grande que ellos no ocupaban. El tiempo pasó y James, dándose cuenta que sobraba, se retiró a dormir dejándolos solos.

Inmediatamente Sirius se mudó al sillón que ella ocupaba para dedicarle toda la atención que merecía. Sabía que estaba insatisfecha, dolida y eso implicaba su mayor esfuerzo para hacerle olvidar todo sinsabor pasado. La besó sin apuro, sin otras intenciones. Le susurró cosas al oído, cosas que solo ellos entendían. Le acarició lentamente la piel de su abdomen que quedaba descubierta al levantarle sutilmente la camisa. Comenzaban lentamente a perderse en ese mar profundo que ellos solos conocían. Los besos se volvían como una necesidad de aire en los pulmones por estar sumergidos en unas aguas heladas y calientes, como el choque de dos corrientes, agitadas y calmas, pero profundas, peligrosamente profundas.

Piernas enredadas y una posición imposible de recrear, manos que subían y bajaban en todas la direcciones, apenas unos sonidos imperceptibles de labios unidos y lenguas encontradas, alguna risita infantil de Katherine y alguna pícara de Sirius. Cuando la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, seguido por el murmullo de la Dama Gorda, ingresaron varios prefectos de Gryffindor, luego de la ronda nocturna acostumbrada. Fue instintivo, Kat se había incorporado como un resorte, quitándole la mano a Sirius que estaba debajo de su camisa, cuyos dedos parecían no querer abandonar la calidez de sus senos. Sirius se sentó muy erguido contra el respaldo del sillón, como si la rectitud pudiera borrar algún rastro de deseo lánguido. Varios alumnos hicieron caso omiso de los presentes, siguiendo el camino hasta las escaleras que conducían a sus habitaciones. Lily y Remus, no necesitaban ser genios para darse cuenta que pasaban cosas entre ellos, y que hacía precisamente minutos en que habían pasado cosas y que quizá con suerte estarían juntos otra vez. Kat se fue con Lily a dormir, dejando a Sirius con ganas de haber llegado un poco más allá, mucho más allá.

Esporádicamente y de forma espontánea, Katherine secuestraba a Sirius, y viceversa, luego de alguna clase o antes del almuerzo o muy tarde en la Sala Común, incluso mucho después que los prefectos volvieran de sus rondas. Corrían buscando algún lugar apartado y solitario para besarse y disfrutar de unos pocos minutos juntos, no importaba si era un aula vacía, un pasillo desierto, en algún pasadizo secreto o lugar de Hogwarts no habitado.

Cuando Sirius intentaba hablar de algo, que la incluyera en sus planes, simplemente lo besaba para callarlo o decía: _-¡Que tarde que es! Tengo que irme… hablamos luego._

Y se iba cerrando la puerta de un aula, o del vestuario de Gryffindor del estadio, o se iba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta su cuarto, o donde sea que estuvieran, ella huía.

En cambio cuando ella se ponía a indagar sobre los asuntos de los merodeadores, de cómo lograban hacer tantas bromas y salir ilesos, o cómo hacía con tantos deberes y los castigos semanales que sufría, cómo había puesto la nota en su cuarto o cómo era que podían ingresar a las habitaciones femeninas si estaba encantada la escalera, o cualquier cosa que implicara algún secreto de merodeador, Sirius, la evadía o simplemente se iba recordando algo importante. Ambos eran buenos con las evasivas y a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecían volverse expertos en la materia.

Katherine se empeñaba en verlo a solas y en privado, evitando los ojos de todos y ser el chisme del momento. No soportaba pensar que si se sabría, medio colegio apostaría en cuanto tiempo duraría aquello, medio colegio la odiaría y posiblemente le hiciera la vida imposible, medio colegio sabría que existía, posiblemente una persona desearía torturarla con más dolor y otra se le hundiría más su corazón en su desasosiego y angustia. Pero lo cierto era que tenía miedo. Un miedo atroz de quedar expuesta, de confesar su amor para luego delante de todos ser abandonada, como sabía que lo sería llegado el momento. Eso sería mucho más humillante y para ella la cosa pública le resultaba imposible de digerir.

Para Sirius era diferente, quería por todo los medios convencer a Kat de que se mostrara con él, que aceptara ser su novia y que aflojara su resistencia. Quería sacarse de encima a las fans que le rondaban como moscas a la miel, pero también porque no tenía nada que ocultar, que una vez más el gran Sirius Black sorprendía con algo nuevo y claro, demostrarle a sus amigos que él cumplía su palabra.

Pero también él tenía problemas y muchas dudas. No tenía idea de todo el trabajo que implicaba una relación seria, funcional, estable y pública. Pero empezaba a darse cuenta que debía ser honesto, y abrirse en contarle un sinfín de secretos si pretendía crear una relación seria. Y todo comenzaba con la confianza y eso llevaba a romper alguno que otro código de merodeador. _Imposible_.

Mientras los encuentros furtivos se complicaban y comenzaban cada vez a ser más aislados y menos duraderos, Sirius, que pocas veces había tenido paciencia en su vida y manejado con cuidado, solo quizá para James y su humor prepartido de Quidditch, comenzaba a necesitar más de aquella relación.

Cuando Lily encontraba un momento para hablar con su amiga, por lo general mientras estudiaban o antes de ir a dormir, le preguntaba qué estaba pasando con Black. _Por favor, Lily, es sólo un juego, con Sirius no se puede esperar más._ Juegos, nada más que juegos. Y eso le gustaba mucho menos a Lily. No había intenciones de complicar nada y sin embargo para ella le sonaba todo demasiado complicado. _Con él no hay chances de confundir las cosas._ Lily tampoco estaba muy seguro de ello. Black le parecía el ser más complejo y jodido que pisaba su mismo suelo. Era blanco o negro, de eso estaba segura, como también lo estaba, de que su amiga se ubicaba en un punto gris neutro, ni más cerca del blanco ni más cerca del negro_. No te preocupes, en serio. No es nada nueva su falta de compromiso, mucho menos de su palabra. No es como si se la hubiese pedido, ni que quisiera eso… es sólo… nada, así es. _

Alice que siempre estaba escribiendo, si no era la tarea era una carta para Frank, escuchaba sus conversaciones con disimulo y no se creía una palabra. Después de todo, Katherine era muy parecida a él. Y sabía de sobra que su amiga estaba ansiosa por amar y ser amada, pero llena de inseguridades y miedos. Tal para cual.

Noviembre llegaba a su fin. Era el último fin de semana del mes y ese sábado había visita a Hogsmeade. Todas estaban colmadas de estudio. Lily estaba frenética porque en diciembre, antes de esa semana de vacaciones por las fiestas, varios profesores decidían hacer exámenes para evaluarlos sobre sus condiciones para rendir los EXTASIS. Estaban exhaustas de leer, hacer redacciones, practicar encantamientos, resolver problemas de los más complicados y encima sufrir vuelcos de emociones por problemas amorosos.

Alice estaba de muy mal humor, extrañaba más que nunca a Frank y aunque ella siempre se mostraba tranquila y predispuesta a todo, ese sábado había preferido ir con Amelia Bones a entrenar para alejarse de su habitación donde pululaban sus amigas y sus desaires. Mary había suspendido toda lectura adicional de novelas muggles, que hacía con asiduidad y ahora estaba histérica dando vueltas por la habitación. Joan tenía una pila de revistas de moda, chismes y cosas de mujeres que no había podido tocar, y prácticamente estaba peleada con Alice por haber perdonado a Chang, después de haber llorado como una tonta sin consuelo.

Katherine era la única que deseaba estar más ocupada que nunca y aunque hubiera preferido quedarse encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando, había aceptado acompañar a Mary y Lily a Hogsmeade o de lo contrario entrarían en un ataque de nervios.

Lily les estaba contando el nuevo y loco sueño que había tenido con Potter y se reían por el poder del inconsciente en lograr cosas imposibles. Se reían y le decían que si le contaba a Joan la perseguiría con el bendito libro de la interpretación de los sueños por todo el castillo.

El día estaba desapacible, circulaba un viento frio que congelaba todo a su paso, pero aun no había rastros de que quisiera nevar. Todos estaban expectantes a la primera nevada, pero este año se estaba haciendo rogar.

Se encontraron con Emmerick Boot y su amigo de casa Cicerón Portt. Se quedaron en esa esquina conversando. El viento enredaba sus cabellos y los hacía cubrirse más la garganta. Una nube descargaba todo su peso en una lluvia copiosa. Los cinco ahí presentes encantaron unos paraguas, se cerraron las capas y se pusieron las capuchas para correr hacia algún refugio. Tuvieron la mala idea de entrar a Cabeza de Puerco que estaba bastante concurrida a causa de la inesperada lluvia. Sirius estaba con Peter hablando en la barra con el dueño, Aberforth, sobre un pedido ilegal de bebidas, para la próxima semana. Cicerón hablaba muy amablemente con Kat y Emmer trataba como siempre a Lily como a una princesa mientras que pelea con Mary en tono amistoso.

Sirius los siguió con la mirada hasta que se ubicaron en una destartalada mesa, sentándose a gusto, sin dejar de conversar. Conversan ameno, Mary le da un golpecito en el brazo a Emmer, Katherine se sonríe ampliamente -como pocas veces le ha visto- Lily echa una carcajada disculpándose con Cicerón. Ve cómo el susodicho le ofrecerle una silla a su chica, le ayuda a sacarse la capa, le toca el brazo, le sonríe, le dice algo que no escucha, mientras ella le contesta sonriendo. Sirius no diferenciaba entre las actitudes de las mujeres de ser amable o coquetear, así que no podía distinguir lo que hacía ella, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que él estaba tratando de hacer era ligársela, de la peor forma que conocía, siendo caballero, gentil, atento y solicito, todo lo que él no era ni hacía. Eran amigos, no debería molestarle. Ni siquiera supo cuándo fue que empezó a sentir esa molestia en el pecho. Cuando se percató de ello, tenía las manos apretadas en un puño al costado de su cuerpo. Estaba furioso. Eso era. Se sentía un loco por dentro, un perro con rabia a punto de morder y ladrar cuánto quisiera. Sintió ganas de ir a sentarse a esa mesa e interrumpirlos, estaba a punto de hacerlo. No toleraba que las mujeres le hicieran escenas y por eso no iba a empezar a hacerlas ahora, pero para el drama era un loco Hamlet reencarnado y un contradictorio Polonio. Si no fuera porque Peter le llamaba con impaciencia hubiera cometido un terrible error, porque sus dedos estaban deshaciéndose del puño y llegando a rozar el extremo de su varita. Hizo caso a su amigo, pagaron, logrando un trato conveniente y se alejaron de la barra. Iban a marcharse sin más, pero no pudo contener las ganas de hacer desaparecer del planeta a ese imbécil. Un poco más calmo, se acercó a la mesa del fondo, terminando de beberse lo que Aberforth les había ofrecido. Emmer notó su presencia inmediatamente y no pudo evitar contraer sus facciones que momento atrás sonreía relajado y a gusto. Katherine lo miraba sin ninguna emoción ni sorpresa. Eso enfureció más a Sirius de ser posible. Los saludó, y Peter le secundó en el saludo. Lily no dejó de mirar a su amiga y aquel maleducado atrevido sin un mínimo de educación. Ni siquiera saludó con intención de ser agradable. Sus maneras exageradas y su sonrisa sardónica le daban ganas de abofetearlo. Mary se había sonrojado como si las hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo indebido. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de ellos y deseándoles una agradable tarde en ese pintoresco lugar, se marchó con Peter siguiéndole. Se hizo un silencio incomodo cuando les abandonaron ambos. Katherine y sus amigas vieron el vaso ahí, con apenas un resto de espuma de cerveza. El jodido lo había dejado como recordatorio, estaba presente aun sin estarlo.

El domingo se jugaba el segundo partido del año y lo protagonizaban Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, con lo cual todo el quipo de Gryffindor estuvo presente para conocer a los otros dos contrincantes en acción y poder descubrir puntos débiles, o reforzar los entrenamientos en aquellos en que sus oponentes se destacaban.

Luego de que el partido terminara, con la derrota de las águilas, Sirius y Kat se encontraron en uno de sus tantos encuentros clandestinos, esta vez en la galería de armaduras del tercer piso. Él estaba inquieto y aunque los besos de ella lo apaciguaban, no se quitaba las ganas de echarle en cara tantas cosas. Sirius la tomaba de las manos mientras la besaba y tiraba de ella para salir de allí y aparecer en pleno pasillo lleno de gente. Ella se resistía y tomándolo del suéter lo llevaba más hacia ella, hacia la oscuridad, entre las brillantes y viejas armaduras.

— ¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? — Decía él entre beso y beso. Katherine respondió en un sus labios y no se entendió lo que dijo. Él se separó de ella.

— En serio, Kat. Basta. Hablemos una vez en serio.

¿Era impresión suya o se habían intercambiado los papeles? ¿Él le exigía seriedad y poner las cosas claras, mientras ella sólo quería saciarse y llenarse de sus besos y quizá de mucho más? Aquello era nuevo y bastante raro. Pero la expresión seria de Sirius la hizo volver a la realidad enfriando el momento y haciéndola volver a la Tierra.

Sirius comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, sobre qué quería con él, que era lo que estaba haciendo, que era todo eso. Estaba cansado de jugar y de adivinar qué era lo que ella quería, sentía o buscaba en él. Katherine le respondía con las mismas preguntas, después de todo, tampoco se entendía lo que él quería. Era como si cada encuentro, tuviera un mensaje subliminal escondido en donde había que andar descifrando los códigos e interpretando los sentimientos.

Juegos de seducción y frialdad. De dolor y placer. De silencio absoluto, solo con sus respiraciones, solo con los latidos de sus corazones. Katherine le resultaba cada vez más inalcanzable, una adictiva perdición. ¿Se lo hacía adrede para enloquecerlo y atraparlo en unas redes que nunca antes lo habían alcanzado?

Estaba perdido y nunca antes se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida, como para robarle el sueño, aquel que siempre lo encontraba sin preocupaciones.

Terminaron discutiendo, Sirius por los celos que le causaba que ella saliera con otros chicos y no con él. No entendía como todo el colegio quería pasearse con él excepto ella. Kat se puso como una fiera diciéndole que no salía con nadie, que podía pasar el rato con cualquiera de sus amigos, y que no tenía nada que ocultar, ni explicaciones que dar.

— ¡Estás celoso!

— No estoy celoso. — Cada vez se alejaba más de ella, y su voz era incontrolablemente cargada de furia.

—Por favor Siri, es un amigo...

—Sí claro, un amigo que te tiene ganas

—No seas ridículo, el único que tiene la mente podrida eres tú.

—No seas ingenua… sé muy bien lo que intentaba hacer ese idiota.

—No voy a dejar de hacer lo que quiera porque te caiga mal… además yo sé lo que hago

— Entonces ¿Quieres hacer lo que se te plazca?

— ¿Acaso no lo haces, ya?

— Yo no ando manoseándome con otras chicas delante de todos.

— No que yo sepa… y además yo no me manoseo con nadie—Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. Sirius la miró con esa expresión que ponía cuando quería enviar a todo el mundo a la mierda. Pero se contuvo de decirle lo que pasaba por su mente o eso hundiría más la situación. — Haz lo que quieras, Sirius. Me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿Segura? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— No me importa lo que hagas — Sabía que mentía, pero no iba a encarcelarla y hacer de ella su esclava, sometiéndola a sus paranoias de hombre celoso.

— Está bien — Dijo él casi gritando, tragándose un montón de cosas que le hubiera dicho, sino hubiese sido ella, sino estuviera tan ofuscado siquiera para poner en orden lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

— ¡Bien! —Dijo Katherine devolviéndole el tono alto y una ceja levantada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos. La miró un instante y juraba por Merlín que estaba más hermosa todavía. Tenía ganas de robarle un beso, pero sabía que eso la enojaría más aun. Así que se contuvo, pues tampoco quería ser quien diera el brazo a torcer. Era un Black y ningún Black iba a bajar la cabeza ante nadie.

—Bien — Dijo él, y ella pasó por su lado, sin decir más nada.

Katherine y Sirius salieron caminando en direcciones opuestas, enojados y con la sangre caliente.

El martes corría el rumor por todo el castillo de que Black había sido visto con Casandra Stretton prefecta de Ravenclaw. Joan trajo el chisme diciendo que los habían visto salir del baño de prefectos, la noche pasada. Los rumores afirmaban que salían juntos, que eran pareja, que eran enemigos, que ella le había dejado plantado y que él le había cantado serenatas. Todas mentiras, pero eso no quitaba la verdad sea lo que fuera habían sido visto y con eso alcanzaba. Cuando se lo contaron tuvieron que sentarla en su cama y con mucha calma comunicárselo, pero ella ni se inmutó. No lloró, ni mostró expresión alguna. Sabía perfectamente que había sido ella quién lo había empujado a esa decisión. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a cambiar su punto de vista, por muy necia que fuera tenía toda la razón del mundo y él era un infame. Luego de que sus amigas la dejaran irse a bañar, convencidas de que no le pasaba nada, comenzó a sentir bronca contra aquel estúpido. ¡Si ella no había hecho nada! No había salido con ese chico, ni siquiera lo había besado, ni tratado más allá de la amistad. Era injusto que él hiciera aquello… porque no cabían dudas que él si había hecho más que conversar y tomar el té.

Era el último día de Noviembre, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, marrones y negras. Era un día atemorizante y el viento parecía colarse por la ropa haciéndolo a uno tiritar de frio. Aquel panorama no incitaba a nada más que pasar el día cerca de la chimenea con una taza entre las manos.

La clase de Transformaciones había resultado insoportablemente difícil. Minerva se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y no tenía nada de paciencia para aquellos que seguían haciendo mal el ejercicio. Estaban viendo las transformaciones sufridas en la categoría de los comestibles. Las limitaciones de la magia en ese campo eran bastante grandes y los hechizos para transfigurar o aumentar de tamaño un simple queso, o pan o lo que fuera, eran extremadamente difíciles. Lo mejor era que compartían esas clases con los de Ravenclaw y aunque tanto Cicerón como Casandra eran de sexto, Katherine se pasó toda la hora hablando con Emmer muy a gusto, frente a los ojos de Sirius para hacerlo rabiar, aunque dudaba de haberlo conseguido.

La próxima clase estaba ocupada por Runas y Joan tuvo que soportar el sermón de la profesora Babbling Bathsheba por haber hecho una traducción toda al revés. Mary que era la mejor en Runas antiguas, trataba de decirle a su amiga que no se preocupara que la próxima la harían juntas. Mientras Kat trataba por todos los medio de evitar mirar a Sirius a los ojos y matarlo con la mirada, aunque más de una vez habían interceptado miradas y no lo había logrado. ¡Qué débil era y qué fuerza dominante infligía sobre ella!

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Katherine se distrajo hablando con unas amigas de Joan en un encuentro bien intencionado. Iban caminando hacia el Gran Salón y ella trataba de sonsacarles si era realmente cierto lo de Sirius Black y la prefecta. Pero no necesitó que dijeran nada, ahí en el último lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor él estaba con Cassy hablando a una proximidad que no dejaba dudas ni preguntas. Ella lo tocaba con cierta intimidad y aunque era visible que él quería sacársela de encima, no hacía mucho por echarla. James, que estaba sentado al lado de su amigo, lo codeó fuertemente en las costillas para que mirara hacia el frente y viera a Katherine quien llevaba una cara totalmente transformada y enojada, incapaz de disimular.

Todo el mundo pasaba en esos momentos por la puerta empujándola o pasando frente a ella, que se había quedado estacada al piso sin poder moverse con los libros aferrados contra su pecho. Como una casualidad de la vida, el amigo de Emmer pasaba por su lado y la saludaba amablemente. Ella le sonrió sin darle importancia y no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que le dijo. Y así como si nada, un impulso, una reacción secundaria: lo besó. El pobre chico se había quedado helado y no había podido reaccionar. Lo tomó de la cara con la mano libre y posó sus labios sin permiso en los de él. Sirius la estaba viendo y de pura rabia le dio un beso a Casandra. Kat abrió sus ojos, consternada y asustada de su propia estupidez. Apenas farfulló unas palabras que sonaban a cualquier cosa menos a unas disculpas o algo coherente. Se giró buscando ayuda o rogando que Sirius realmente no hubiese visto eso. Entonces le vio, besando a otra que no era ella, besando a la bonita prefecta que no debería estar ahí en sus brazos, debería ser ella, la que nadie espera que esté con él. Se miraron. Un verdor acuoso y un gris que fulguraba de azoramiento. Ella también había besado a otra persona que no era él, a quien debería estar abrazando ahora, llenándolo de dulces besos. Ambos deberían. Aquello se estaba volviendo un juego tonto pero demasiado peligroso.


	15. Capítulo 14 Mátame lentamente

_**Capítulo 14: Mátame lentamente**_

_19:30 de la tarde, día miércoles 30 de Noviembre de 1977_

Cuando las tres amigas estaban por salir de su Sala Común, James Potter entraba junto con Remus Lupin. Otra vez Peter se había demorado en el aula. Otra vez Sirius haciendo de las suyas.

— ¿Encontraron a Black? — Preguntó Alice

—No — Dijo James mirando a Lily y sonriéndose, mirándola descaradamente. Mientras Evans baja sus ojos mirando algo muy interesante en el piso, se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate. ¿_Era posible que ya se haya enterado de mi mentira? Dios, no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos. Pero ¿por qué me mira así? Y esa sonrisita de suficiencia. Ni pienses Potter que me has ganado. No, no hay chances de que ya lo sepa… Merlín, pero si volvió a la normalidad, me mira como siempre. ¡Gracias por darme una señal de que no se volvió gay! Prometo portarme muy bien._ Pensó Lily que no pudo evitar sonreírse, aún mirando el piso.

—No me cabe dudas que están juntos… discutiendo en algún lado... — Dijo Remus con intención de salir de ahí cuanto antes, sintiéndose atrapado.

—La verdad me alegro por ellos, al menos tienen el valor de decirse las cosas en la cara. — Mary miraba fijamente a Remus y en ningún momento bajó la mirada que era sostenida por esos ojos color miel. _¿Es impresión mía, o Mary está dirigiendo esa indirecta hacia mí? Cómo me gustaría responderte, niña… pero si lo hago, no quedas viva._

— Bueno, si los encuentran nos avisan… — Dijo Alice que parecía la única cuerda de todas esas personas, ya que Lily estaba muda y Mary parecía que quería atacar a Remus con cada palabra. _¿Qué les pasa a estas dos? ¡Qué grupo de amigas tengo! Y yo no me salvo. Hacemos un gran equipo. _Pensó Alice, saliendo por fin de la Sala Común.

_**12:47 del mediodía de ese mismo miércoles, en el Gran Salón.**_

—Lo siento — Dijo aterrada Katherine más para ella misma que para Cicerón Portt, que aun seguía estupefacto. Katherine salió corriendo del gran salón, dejando a muchos desconcertados. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besar a ese chico? Se sentía asqueada con ella y contra el soberbio merodeador de ojos grises.

Sirius dejó a la prefecta hablando sola y salió en busca de Katherine que se dirigía a los jardines, el primer lugar que sus pies lograron llevarle.

Le había gritado que se detuviera y ella -luchando con sus demonios y tratando de refrenar el calor que sintió al saber que él la seguía- había tratado de huir lo más lejos posible. Pero no se lo permitiría, sabía que no tenía escape con él detrás. ¿Es que alguna vez lo había tenido? ¿Había una escapatoria a Sirius Black? Le gustaba creer que así era pero era un engaño tamaño extra large. Se dio vuelta, porque ridículo rehuirle y no presentarle batalla. Cuando le vio tan tranquilo, sin siquiera un atisbo de sentimientos por haber besado a otro en su cara, se sintió estallar y arder de furia. Entonces hizo lo que nunca había hecho, le presentó una escena histérica, llena de recriminaciones y gritos. La había llevado al límite y ahí tenía el resultado. _Infame_, era un cínico si se creía que él podía hacer lo que quería pero ella no. Aunque sus palabras trataban de ser hirientes para herirle en lo más profundo, no parecía surtir efecto. Comenzó a tirarle, uno a uno, los libros que tenía aún en sus brazos. Sirius los esquivó a todos con eficiente facilidad y eso hizo enfurecerla aún más. No habían palabras ni golpes que lo lastimaran_, bastardo hijo de puta_. Kat continuó discutiéndole, porque era lo único que le quedaba. Ella tenía que soportar que él estuviera con cualquiera mientras ella no podía tomar un trago acompañada de sus amigos. Sirius, se rió de aquello. Es que la escuchaba y realmente se daba cuenta que no tenía sentido. Que era realmente un estúpido que no soportaba que otro la mirase. Una lluvia comenzó a caer, mojándolos lentamente. Se acercó para pedirle disculpas, porque sabe que así lograría paralizarla invadiendo su espacio personal, sin dejarle alternativa. Pero ella no quería ceder ni un poco, porque sabía que en cuanto él transgrediera el espacio que los separaba, ella estaría perdida. Por eso intentó empujarlo con fuerza una y otra vez, aunque con eso sólo había logrado que retrocediera un paso. Vuelve a intentarlo pero no puede siquiera moverlo de su lugar. Entonces comienza a pegarle con los puños cerrados, contra su pecho, gritándole toda clase de insultos e injurias. No le hace daño, la deja que se descargue, después de todo, se lo merece. Le toma la cara con las dos manos y la besa. Ella aplica toda resistencia posible para separarse, pero se deja vencer por ese beso que la rinde dejándola inútilmente inmovilizada. Se abrazan y se besan olvidándolo todo. Él la alza y ella entrelaza sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se besan con pasión contenida, con furia, porque el amor que se sienten es como la de dos fieras salvajes que se hacen daño, porque no conocen otra forma de expresar lo que sienten. Porque cuanto más fuerte y voraz, más parecieran poder demostrarse lo que sienten sin siquiera descifrarlo. Porque con palabras sutiles y pequeños gestos, no les alcanza para canalizar tantas cosas que llevan dentro.

La lluvia se convierte en aguanieve. Pronto, una delgada y pequeña escarcha blanca comienza a caer lentamente. Es la primera nevada que se había retrasado mucho ese año al igual que ellos se demoraban en aceptar lo que sentían. Todo ese tiempo habían ido contra vientos y mareas, pero no esta vez. La nevada comienza a cubrir todo el césped de blanco y todo aquello con lo que hace contacto. Llega para invadir todo lo que toca, como el amor de dos locos desesperados, que jugando a las escondidas aletargaban un momento único e irrepetible, la nieve se esparce por todo su territorio, como sus besos se esparcían hacia todos sus sentidos, hacia cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Se detienen. Se miran a los ojos y miran a su alrededor y se ríen, de ellos mismos, del momento. Ya han olvidado todo porque él tiene esa capacidad de cambiar el ambiente, de cambiar sus sentimientos, de cambiar el tiempo atmosférico y la naturaleza misma. La nieve causa ese efecto de felicidad en la gente y sus besos son la pócima revitalizante contra todo mal.

Sirius le dice algo al oído y le ofrece su mano para salir de ahí y refugiarse. Le pregunta si confía en él. _No_. Es la primera palabra que surge en su mente pero le mira y quiere. Quiere algo que no sabe qué es pero se asemeja a tomarle la mano, cerrar los ojos y tirarse de un edificio de mil pisos y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Entonces sólo asiente mordiéndose el labio, no quiere perder un segundo más lejos de él, pese a que quizá confiar le cueste caro, cueste vida. Junta todos sus libros con magia y con un movimiento de varita los envía a salvo sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

Él la lleva contra un muro del castillo y tras fijarse que nadie los mirase, aplica el encantamiento desilusionador sobre ella y él. Se toman de las manos y la llevaba a un lugar que ella no sabe, ni le importa. Porque quiere confiar y ha perdido la cabeza una vez más y sabe que eso la llevará a algún punto sin retorno.

_18:32 de la tarde de ese último día de Noviembre._

Lily Evans y Alice Smith caminaban por los pasillos del cuarto piso. Iban en dirección a su torre a dejar sus libros y buscar a Katherine para convencerla en ir a cenar y que dejara de sufrir por Black.

Más adelante que ellas, iban caminando un grupito de chicas conversando. Hablaban de Quidditch. No, del entrenamiento de los leones. No, estaban hablando de James Potter. Se iban acercando y sus voces llegaron a sus oídos con claridad. La que ahora hablaba era Merlina Cadwallader.

—Definitivamente se comporta muy raro

—Sí, igual que Sirius que rechazó a Clarence Wood delante de todo el colegio. Y ahora anda con una prefecta.

—Falta que James salga con la prefecta Evans…

—Cállate estúpida, eso no va a pasar porque yo no lo voy a permitir — Otra vez la rubia Merlina tomaba la palabra.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedir que salga con James? — Lily habló detrás de ellas y el grupito se sobresaltó por la sorpresa de su intromisión. Alice tomaba a Lily de la mano, porque temía que sucediera algo malo con su amiga. ¿Desde cuándo alegaba que saldría con Potter? El grupo de rubias, bueno había alguna morocha también, estaba sin habla.

—Lo que sea —Dijo haciéndole frente, pasando sobre sus amigas para ponerse frente a la pelirroja.

—"Lo que sea" va a ser muy poco para impedirlo — Dijo Lily zafándose de la mano de Alice

—Por favor, Evans, si no tienes chances

—Discúlpame… pero acá el único que quiere salir conmigo es él.

— ¿En serio? Yo no lo veo que este pidiéndotelo — Esta vez la rubia tonta tenía razón, ¿hacía cuánto que James ya no la molestaba con sus incansables _"salí conmigo, pelirroja, te prometo que no te arrepentirás"?_

—No lo dice, porque ya lo hace. — Una gran y terrible mentira. ¿Es que no podría haberse quedado callada?

—Lily, vamos… deja ya a estas niñitas

Alice y Lily siguieron su camino atropellándolas y dejándolas totalmente sin palabras y anonadadas porque James salía con Evans y nadie, en todo el castillo, lo sabía.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, la pelirroja mandó a todo el mundo a cenar. Cuando se ponía a gritar, era mejor hacerle caso, así qué todos los alumnos que andaban pululando sin hacer nada, salieron corriendo derecho al gran salón.

Alice no dijo nada, aunque quería preguntarle qué rayos le había pasado para mentir de esa forma.

—Lo sé, Ali no me mires así, no sé cómo voy a hacer para escapar de esa mentirita

—Pero es tan diminuta la mentirita… ¿Crees que alguien se dé cuenta? — Dijo una Alice muy irónica comenzando a subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones femeninas.

Cuando entraron al cuarto pensaron que encontrarían a una Katherine envuelta en lágrimas, acostada en su cama, inhabilitada como para haber faltado a la clase de DCAO. Pero ahí no había nadie más que Mary

— ¿Y Kat? — Preguntó Lily.

—Con ustedes en la clase de Defensa —Respondió Mary terminando de escribir una traducción de Runas para Joan.

—No. Faltó. — Dijo Lily dejando su mochila sobre su cama.

— ¿Cómo que faltó? — Mary guardaba el tintero y enrollaba el pergamino.

—Sí. Nos preocupamos mucho, pero cuando Remus nos contó que Avery seguía en la enfermería por el accidente que tuvo durante el partido, pensamos que estaría acá sufriendo por el condenado de Black.

—No, sólo están sus libros. — Dijo Mary señalándolos.

—Ni siquiera fue a almorzar — Dijo Lily que estaba pensando en dónde estaba su amiga

— ¿Joan dónde está? —Preguntó Alice, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

— Con Chang

—Si será tonta esa chica… cuando la vea me va a escuchar.

— Bueno, basta Alice, déjala hacer su vida.

— Sí, claro Lily, total después la consolamos cuando llora.

— Lo sé… lo sé… Bueno vayamos a cenar, si Kat no almorzó probablemente esté ya en el gran salón.

—Seguramente, además Katy nunca llora es raro que haya faltado por estar mal.

—Lo que ahora me preocupa es que quizá haya estado discutiendo con Black, él también faltó.

_**13:58 de la tarde, en los jardines de Hogwarts.**_

Comienzan a caminar alejándose cada vez más del castillo. Perecieran ir en dirección hacia el sauce boxeador, lo cual sonaría ridículamente peligroso. Kat duda, porque si bien tiene años de experiencia de seguirlo en sus planes e ideas, ha perdido la práctica, mucho más estando en el colegio, lugar en el cuál jamás le había seguido la corriente. Es un acto casi involuntario y sus piernas comienzan a frenarse y sus manos a tirar de él. Sirius simplemente le aprieta la mano en señal de indicarle que siguiera y no se soltara, que estaba todo bien. No ve qué es lo que hizo, pero se habían agachado para llegar hacia las raíces que sobresalían del violento árbol e inmediatamente, éste quedaba quieto y manso. Se introducen en el pasadizo y una vez dentro ponen fin al encantamiento desilusionador.

—Debes prometerme que no vas a hacer ninguna pregunta. — Los ojos de Katherine, inquietantes y más verdes que de costumbre, lo miran escrutadores como si aquello fuese posible. Él le deposita un breve beso para disipar toda duda de su cabeza.

Se deja llevar por el túnel y se pregunta cuántas cosas más sabrán los merodeadores sobre Hogwarts. Deja de pensar en ello y se concentra en la espalda que tiene enfrente y la conduce por aquel lugar desconocido. Él se da vuelta de vez en cuando para verla y sonreírle con felicidad. Esa sonrisa que más de una vez le había visto y que tenía el mismo efecto que ver salir el sol en medio de una tormenta. Una vista increíble, mientras entre nubes borrosas se proyectaba un colorido arcoíris. Así de perfecto y abrumador entre tanta hostilidad.

El túnel acababa en una puerta, una puerta de madera vieja y desvencijada. Él la abre invitándola a pasar. Ella ingresa a una habitación de una casa. Sí, eso era una casa, aunque abandonada. Lo primero que nota es una ventana tableada, inhabilitada, por la cual, entre tabla y tabla, se cuelan tenues rayos de sol iluminando escasamente el lugar. Las paredes, recubiertas en madera, están destrozadas, rotas o fuera de lugar. Una enorme chimenea estampada en medio de la pared más larga llama su atención. Todo aquello parece viejo y sucio, pero todo lo que lo llena contrasta. Era evidente que alguien iba muy seguido como para darle un mantenimiento. Da unos pasos por la estancia, entonces repara en el espectacular piano de cola, que al igual que todos los muebles de ahí, queda fuera de lugar. Tiene una butaca que lo antecede invitándolo a uno a tocar. Pasa sus dedos por las teclas y suenan acorde con la afinidad. Se da cuenta que alguien lo ha estado tocando. Hay almohadones esparcidos por el piso y varias plumas salidas. Ve la pared junto a ella, cubierta de arañazos. Con un dedo los recorre, puede sentir la profundidad, la presión y fuerza con la que estaban grabados en la madera. Quiere preguntar muchas cosas, pero sabe que no es momento. Lo busca con la mirada, pues se ha olvidado de él por unos segundos.

Sirius está mirándola sin perder detalle de ella, la mira fascinado por su curiosidad, invadiendo el lugar con su presencia. Está sentado en la cama, la cual no había visto hasta ese momento. Parecía que estaba ahí para un propósito, sin embargo tenía aspecto de que nunca nadie la había usado en años. Se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado.

Katherine se saca la capa que aún estaba mojada por la nieve, entiende que con ese gesto quiere quedarse en ese lugar. Él se acerca decidido, besándole el cuello y comienza a recorrerla con sus labios. Se detiene en esos lugares que sabe que le gustan. Lentamente se van acostando y dejándose llevar por los sentidos que están alertas y esperan por descubrir nuevas sensaciones y otras viejas tan olvidadas.

Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y no puede reprimir sentir ese vuelco y esas cosquillas entre sus muslos, profundo e intenso. Sirius lo sabe. Se separan levemente y se miran un segundo, como si comprobaran que realmente están juntos, que realmente va a pasar y van a dejar que suceda. Ella puede notar, por la cercanía en la que se encuentran, que sus ojos están de un color gris reluciente que la miran expectantes y llenos de lujuria. Katherine aprovecha el interludio para escapar de su peso y colocarse sobre él, con cada pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Comienza lentamente a sacarle la ropa, a aflojar el nudo de la corbata, a desabotonar su camisa. Porque sí, realmente va a suceder. Se inclina más hacia él para besarlo en la boca, luego en el cuello y mientras lo hace, su barba incipiente le raspa apenas su piel, provocándole cosquillas. Sirius la aprisiona contra su cuerpo para sentirla, disfrutando de ese escaso instante en que puede quedarse tan quieto a su lado. Pero los planes de ella van más allá, mucho más de lo que se atrevería a confesar. Comienza a bajar deteniéndose en sus pectorales, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpita levemente acelerado. Su lengua se demora en aquel lugar, causándole sensibilidad, mientras él se ríe pidiéndole que continúe. Lo tortura un poco más en esa zona erógena y sigue bajando por su ombligo. El pantalón la detiene para comenzar muy lentamente a desabrochar el cinturón. Luego con manos parsimoniosas, comienza a desprenderle el botón y bajar el cierre con una lentitud imposible. Su mano derecha roza apenas aquella zona en cuestión y él la mira con súplica. No recuerda haber tenido un momento así, dejándose hacer, dejándose en otras manos, dejándose que el tiempo corra y él no lo haga a su par. Continúa su misión hasta despojarlo del pantalón. Se sienta sobre él y vuelve a su boca para deleitarlo con renovados besos llenos de fogosidad, mientras sus manos comienzan a bajar y adentrándose en su ropa interior sintiendo todo su ser agolpándose inconteniblemente. Rígido. Besos con respiraciones largas y profundas y su mano que se demora complaciente pero no lo suficiente. Lento, suave y por momentos parecería que dejara de tocarlo, pero no, vuelve a acrecentar el ritmo causándole gemidos amortiguados por el aire que deja escapar fuertemente de sus pulmones.

Vuelve de esa ensoñación en que lo ha mecido y con autocontrol toma su mano obligándola a detenerse. No va a permitir que ella siga con aquello cuando él aún no ha hecho nada al respecto, con un poco de fuerza la pone otra vez bajo su cuerpo.

Están en desventaja, él apenas en ropa interior -ya ultrajada- y ella aún con el uniforme. Kat trata de que vuelva contra su cuerpo para sentirlo y evitar que se aleje de ella, pero él no se lo permite. Comienza desvestirla pieza por pieza. Los zapatos, las medias, el suéter. Coloca sus manos bajo su falda y Katherine no puede dejar de sentir su corazón acelerado, ese latido primitivo que pulsa su centro más profundo. Una expresión de deseo se graba en su frente. Lentamente posa las yemas de sus dedos en su cadera y comienza a deslizar suavemente las pantimedias color piel que llevaba puestas. Siente escalofríos cuando sus manos recorren sus pantorrillas y sus pies terminando de quitar las medias transparentes. Vuelve hacer el recorrido ascendente, con la palma de sus manos pasando lentamente por sus piernas desnudas, deteniéndose por sus muslos, robándole suspiros. Le baja la falda lentamente y continúa acariciando sus muslos descubiertos hasta llegar a la camisa y desabotonarla con manos temblorosas y urgentes. Se besan con presión, mientras él la inclina sobre su cuerpo aprisionándola para, con una mano, desabrocharle el sostén y quitárselo. Hace tributo a semejante belleza voluptuosa con suaves caricias que erizan su piel, con besos que adormecen y mordidas que despiertan.

Comienza un camino de besos descendientes hasta llegar al último vestigio de ropa que queda de ella. Muerde el elástico con sus dientes y tira un poco de él. Es automático, se tapa la cara con las manos, sonriéndose y seguramente sonrojada para su sorpresa y la de él. Sirius termina de sacarle la diminuta prenda y se saca la suya. Se acuesta sobre ella y le quita las manos de su cara. Se miran sonriéndose y se abrazan sintiéndose piel con piel, apreciando cómo lentamente sus cuerpos comienzan a calentarse olvidándose de todo frío. Sienten como cada parte de sus cuerpos encajan a la perfección. Cómo cada débil contacto repercute en el otro causando nuevas sensaciones. Mientras se besan, las manos se salen de control. Uñas que se clavan en su espalda, mientras sus dedos recorren el interior de sus muslos, ascendiendo a la par de la respiración desbocada de ella.

No hay mucho preámbulo que dar, ambos están más que listos y preparados para dar el siguiente paso. Lo desean, después de mucho tiempo vuelven a estar juntos, después de tanto soñarse, de tanto desearse, de tanto quererse, de tanto odiarse y lastimarse.

Con un movimiento de cadera, de una fuerte estocada, se introduce en su ser. Kat cierra los ojos instintivamente. Sirius se queda quieto y cuando ella abre los ojos hace un gesto afirmativo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Canuto comienza lentamente adentrarse en un mar profundo, lo que hace que ella vuelva a cerrar sus ojos y se deje llevar por sus movimientos que la mecen como un barco en alta mar. Reprime algunos gemidos y otros los deja escapar libertadores de todo deseo contenido y tanto tiempo aguardados, cuando su cuerpo se amolda a su ser que la invade completamente. Kat comienza a moverse y el ritmo se desenfrena acrecentándose. Resbalan sus cuerpos que se mantienen juntos y la fricción y el movimiento los empapa de sudor caliente.

Sirius cambia el ritmo y comienza a ir más despacio, porque sabe que si sigue, aquello terminará antes de tiempo. Sale lentamente e ingresa con fuerza y decisión arrancándole suspiros que ahoga mientras le muerde el hombro. Katherine está sumergida en una ensoñación demasiado poderosa pero tiene el valor de abrir sus ojos y verlo. Sabe que ese momento no lo olvidará jamás, sus ojos grises entrecerrados, su cara con una expresión de pleno placer. De su garganta nacen y mueren inaudibles gemidos que no deja escapar, pero que ella ya le conoce. Por momentos clava su mirada en sus ojos verdes con una expresión muy seria, de extrema concentración. Ella le sonríe extasiada y lo besa trayéndolo más contra su cuerpo, acostándolo sobre su pecho. Se besan con lenguas descoordinadas por el movimiento, por la falta de concentración y por las sensaciones que los invaden en cada embestida. Kat deposita un débil lamento en sus labios. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, se separa un poco de ella y comienza a ir más deprisa. Sus caderas chocan en movimientos sincronizados y perfectos. Con fuerza se adentra más en su ser haciéndola llegar cada vez más cerca al éxtasis, contorneándose y retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo. Lo siente llegar, sabe que está por venirse. La mira y frunce el ceño mientras ella le responde esa pregunta muda: _Sí, Sirius, si por fa-vor_... y lo arrastra con ella, succionándole en ese remolino de pasiones desatadas. Estaba muriendo lentamente. Y él la estaba matando a fuego lento y sin piedad. Entonces terminan juntos lo que empezaron. Volviendo a renacer después de aquella muerte despiadada. Él caía sobre su delicado cuerpo jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada.

Ese es el momento en que él huye de la escena del crimen, se viste a una velocidad imposible y hasta a veces se va vistiendo por el camino. Si la chica lo amerita le dice algo que ella quiere escuchar, la mayoría de las veces les miente o simplemente opta por no decir nada. Había ocasiones en que prefería quedarse dormido para luego irse sin ser visto.

Pero no era este caso, ahora solo quería quedarse un rato más bajo su piel, entre sus brazos, durmiendo sobre su pecho acompasado por su respiración.

Ella aún siente estragos en su ser y él se queda un momento así, en ella. Mirándola a los ojos dijo casi sin pensarlo, casi sin decirlo, en un susurro que le cosquillea en los labios - _Te quiero Kathita_. La besa tan suave, tan despacio, sutilmente como una caricia de dedos suaves y no toscos y ásperas, nada de urgencia y arrebatadora emoción de fuerza, odio y sed animal. Algo tan increíble en él. No es la primera vez que le dice que la quiere, pero nunca, jamás, se lo había dicho estando en esa clase de intimidad. Se besan y se quedan sumidos en un sueño reparador y confortante, aún desnudos, aún entregados en sus brazos. Ya nada más importa: ni los secretos, ni los miedos, ni el futuro, ni los chismes, ni la gente, ni nadie más que ellos y ese momento.

Media hora más tarde, él se despertaba por el frío. Buscaba con su mano la varita que había dejado en el piso, sin hacer mucho movimiento para evitar despertarla. Cuando por fin la agarra, conjura una manta y cubre su cuerpo, no sin antes admirarlo.

Katherine estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con los brazos estirados y su cabeza sobre ellos. Sus cabellos castaños caían a un lado, alborotados. Sirius recorrió su columna vertical que dejaba un perfecto hueco para pasar la punta de sus dedos por él. La admiraba, y no pudo reprimir decirle que era hermosa, aunque ella no lo escuchara. Se recostó a su lado y se volvió a dormir.

_**20:17 en el Gran Salón, bajo el techo encantado.**_

Mary, Alice y Lily, estaban ocupando los lugares del centro de la larga mesa de Gryffindor del comedor. Joan se les unía un minuto más tarde.

—En serio, Alice. Lo dejé —Decía una afectada Joan.

— No te creo, una palabra — Le espetaba Alice señalándola con el tenedor

—No me creas. Pero es la verdad… ¿Por qué no te metes con Kat, cuando decida aparecer y me dejas en paz?

— Katy también va a escucharme cuando aparezca. Pero tú te pasas de tonta detrás de ese…

— ¿No van a terminar de pelear nunca? — Preguntó Lily y mientras alzaba la voz y la vista de su plato se dio cuenta cómo medio colegio la observaba.

— ¿Lily qué hiciste que todo el mundo te mira? — Preguntó Mary

— ¿Otra vez nos quitaste puntos? ¿O castigaste a alguien? — Inquirió Joan

— Sí Lily, parece que todas esas niñas quieren matarte con sus miradas — Opinó Mary, lo cual no era muy difícil de creer porque Lily no era precisamente la adoración de todo el colegio, pero nunca jamás había logrado reunir tantas adeptas para querer matarla.

—Bueno… yo… no hice nada. Dije una cosita sobre Potter… vaya sí que son, susceptibles estas niñas.

— ¿Cómo es que yo no me enteré? — Dijo Joan buscando con su mirada en dónde estaban sentadas unas amigas suyas muy chismosas.

—Si no hubieses estado perdiendo el tiempo con ese gorila, sabrías qué pasa a tu alrededor — Le espetó una furiosa Alice que no se iba a dar por vencida en cuanto a ese tema. Otra vez la pelea se desataba.

—Lily… ¿le dijeron eso a Remus hoy en su clase de Defensa? — Preguntó Mary casi en un susurro en el oído de su amiga

—Sí… no le gustó nada. Aunque sinceramente Mary, ya no entiendo qué pasa entre ustedes

— Me alegro tanto de que le haya caído mal… te aseguro amiga que si Remus sigue comportándose como un idiota, acabaré por olvidarlo. Sólo quiero darle una chance más.

_**19:08 de la tarde ya la clase de Defensa había terminado, dando comienzo al horario de la cena.**_

Katherine se desperezó moviéndose. Estuvo a punto de empujarlo fuera de la cama, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola en su habitación y había soñado con Sirius Black y lujuria entre besos desatados y manos calientes. Era real, había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Ahí a su lado, durmiendo como un ángel. Un ángel muy sexy y desnudo. Su respiración profunda se oye por toda la habitación. Ya está bastante oscuro, pero aun se puede ver. Sale de la cama tibia, y busca su ropa. Se pone su ropa interior que estaba debajo de la cama, y la camisa de él que le llega a las rodillas. Recorre la habitación y se acerca a una ventana para tratar de ver en dónde están pero no logra divisar nada que delate aquella ubicación.

Se sienta en la amplia butaca y lo mira desde allí. El se mueve haciendo suya toda la cama. Está soñando. Deseaba despertarlo y decirle que lo ama con locura. Pero, no lo hace. Él se mueve un poco más y la manta se corre junto con él, dejando al descubierto la vista de su espalda y de su perfecto trasero. Una cola moldeada y muslos de acero. Kat se muerde el labio y se sonríe. Es todo suyo, en ese momento el intimidante Sirius Black, es todo suyo y de nadie más.

Entonces se pone frente al piano y con mucha ceremonia, se pone a tocarlo. Primero con cuidado, como si sus dedos le pidieran permiso, y luego el piano se deja tocar a gusto por unas manos aficionadas en la materia.

Comienza lentamente a dejar libres los fantasmas que habitan en su corazón. Como si esa pieza solo de piano, significara toda su vida con ella misma, con él, todo el dolor que sintió cuando él se había ido de su vida. Con cada tecla presionada, recordando la partitura, piensa en cada uno de sus besos. Unas lágrimas escapan, recorriéndole las mejillas. Las malditas salían siempre cuando no debían, siempre cuando estaba con él. Es que después de todo, él siempre iba a ser su debilidad, sus bajas defensas, su refugio, donde se sentía capaz de dejarse libre.

Sirius se despierta sintiendo aquella música llegarle a su oídos. Le inunda la mente de recuerdos y sabe que esos acordes son tristes. Se viste y va hasta ella, que está muy concentrada tocando.

Se acerca por detrás y le corre el pelo, tomándolo con las manos y meciéndolo a un lado de su cuello. Ella termina de tocar y se da vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Él le seca las lágrimas, con cuidado. Y si es posible, la quiere un poco más, por ser tan frágil y delicada, aunque sabe que también es tan fuerte y dura como la piedra. La besa y no hace falta que le cuente por qué lloraba, él ya lo sabe.

—Hay que volver a Hogwarts, Katy.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Su mirada es de súplica, bordeando un deseo infantil.

— ¿Es que… tú no mueres del hambre?

— Pues… la verdad es que sí…

—Bueno entonces, vamos. Seguro McGonagall está furiosa buscándonos al igual que nuestros amigos.

—Ni me hables de la vieja bruja esa… ¡me odia! Creo que tienes razón, Alice seguro que me va a dar un sermón.

—Desaparecimos todo el santo día.

— Bueno, ¿cuándo me vas a dejar preguntar por este lugar?

—Después que comamos te cuento. ¿Sí?

—Algo me dice que me contarás mucho antes… — Comenzó a quitarse la camisa muy lentamente y eso hizo que se demoraran una hora más en salir de ahí, perdiéndose el horario de la cena.

_16:01, comienzo de la clase de DCAO._

La profesora Galatea Merrythought intenta hacerse escuchar entre medio del barullo de sus alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Recién comenzaban a ver todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos de defensa. Aun faltaba mucho para la mejor parte, la magia ofensiva.

Cuando logró que sus alumnos mantuvieran la calma y el silencio, comenzó a tomar asistencia. Una vez que terminó de hacerlo, los pergaminos con la listas de los alumnos de respectivas casas, desaparecieron.

Alice estaba más inquieta que nunca. Katherine no aparecía en la clase. La profesora estaba con un grupo de alumnos en el frente practicando el movimiento de varita para encantar una trampa contra intrusos. Siempre esas clases eran un revuelo. Todos fuera de sus lugares, yendo y viniendo, haciendo cualquier cosa. Pero ella estaba aun sentada en su banco, junto con Lily y ambas miraban incesantemente a la puerta del aula, esperando que su amiga llegara. James, como siempre había hecho durante todas las clases de su vida, observaba a la pelirroja. La miraba preocupada y no pudo evitar ir a sentarse a su lado junto con Remus.

— ¿Qué pasa Ali? — Preguntó James

—Es Kat, faltó a la clase. — Quien respondió fue Lily, que no se aguantaba que él haya ido ahí por ella y le preguntara a Alice. ¡Cuánto odiaba que la ignorase!

— No se preocupen, está con Canuto — Dijo Remus con su tono tranquilizador.

— No, pero si están peleados — Dijo Lily, tomando la palabra otra vez.

—Pero hoy en el almuerzo se fueron juntos… creo que estuvieron discutiendo. No sé, no lo veo desde el mediodía. — Dijo James.

—Si otra vez Avery tiene algo que ver… — Dijo Alice que no terminó de decir la frase por no hablar de más.

—No creo. Avery sigue en la enfermería—Dijo Remus

— ¿Todavía? — Dijo Alice.

—Sí, el idiota siguió con la escoba y se estampó contra una torre. Todo gracias a un _confudus_ que… — James estaba riéndose y se paró en seco por los ojos verdes que se le clavaron con malicia.

—Bueno… entonces, definitivamente está con Black, menos mal — Dijo Lily suspirando.

—¿Te alivia saber que está con Canuto? Eso es irónico, yo que ustedes… — James iba a decirles lo muy preocupada que deberían sentirse si su amiga estaba sola con Sirius pero al ver sus caras decidió cambiar de opinión — pero, comparándolo con Avery, no claro, ella está a salvo — Dijo muy serio. ¡Merlín, esas mujeres no aceptaban una bromita! Se levantó del banco y volvió con Peter.

—Remus… — Dijo Alice llamándolo antes de que se fuera con Potter

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué ya no te hablas con Mary?

— ¿Mary te dijo que ya no me habla? — Preguntó interesado el licántropo.

—Bueno, la verdad… no. Pero es que antes se llevaban tan bien y ahora… — Dijo Alice expectante, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues, no sé. No lo había notado. Quizá ella es la que no me habla.

— ¿Debería tener razones para no querer hablarte?

— No, que yo sepa… ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿Mary te dijo que…?

— Oh, no… sólo soy yo… no, ¡qué crees! Mary no me dijo nada. Solo es algo que noté. Antes se la pasaban hablando de libros y ahora… no

—Debe estar ocupada con su nuevo novio, y por eso ya no hay tiempo para esas cosas

— ¿Novio? ¿Te refieres a Paul? — Dijo Lily que había estado escuchando la conversación

— Sí — Dijo Remus con una mueca como si estuviera comiendo un caramelo ácido, muy ácido.

— ¿Verdad que es un encanto ese chico? Muy lindo, excelente cazador, buen alumno y tan maduro… y principalmente adora a nuestra Mary — Dijo Alice enumerándolo con sus dedos.

—Sí, la verdad espero que comiencen a salir muy pronto — Dijo Lily mirando fijamente a su compañero prefecto. Remus se fue sin decir nada en absoluto. Alice y Lily se miraron satisfechas.

_**21: 23 de la noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.**_

Sirius y Katherine hacían su entrada en la torre. Cuando luego de haber ingresado al castillo, descubrieron que el gran salón estaba cerrado, fueron a las cocinas a pedirles amablemente a los elfos que les dieran de comer o morirían de inanición. Cenaron ahí mismo con mitad del personal de la cocina haciéndoles compañía, escuchando sus historias de cuando eran chicos, riéndose junto con ellos. Luego de terminar de comer los manjares especiales que les prepararon, se despidieron con promesas de volver a hacerles compañía, mientras Bapsy y Runo lloraban de la emoción.

Pero la cálida bienvenida de los elfos se comenzaba a esfumar a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos.

—Mañana mismo terminas con Casandra o será lo último que harás, ¿me escuchaste Black?

Sirius se rió de esa expresión de augurio de muerte por parte de ella.

La Sala Común estaba atestada de gente, pero eso no les importó, después de todo nadie prestaba verdadera importancia. Se despidieron con un beso y antes de separarse Katy le dijo: — Yo también te quiero, Siri...— Y cada uno marchó hacia su cuarto, a enfrentarse con sus amigos.

_**23:30 Termina la ronda que los prefectos suelen hacer durante la semana.**_

Remus se sienta en un sillón para descansar luego de haber terminado sus quehaceres de prefecto, mientras Lily lo acompaña.

— ¿Crees que Mary vaya realmente a ponerse de novia con Paul Friedman? —Pregunta luego de haber estado debatiéndose consigo mismo.

—No lo sé… yo creo que Mary es una chica muy linda y súper dulce como para echarse a perder estando sola. ¿No crees?

— Sí… es verdad

— Remus, mira, creo que después de tantos años, puedo considerarte mi amigo. ¿Verdad?

— Claro, Lily. Yo te considero mi amiga

— Me alegro… entonces ¿Por qué no te juegas por Mary? — Aquella pregunta lo había sacado de sí. Es que sospechaba que ya medio mundo estaba enterado de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y de ella hacia él. Pero no tenía una respuesta que darle

— Porque… no creo que salga con ella el tiempo suficiente que debería merecerse

—El tiempo es lo de menos Rem, lo importante es lo vivido.

Remus se levantó para irse a dormir, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Lily.

Cuando Lily pensó que por fin iba a irse a su cama para, como todas las noches soñar con Potter, el dichoso se presenta ante sus narices bajando la escalera.

_Lo que me faltaba. Potter en pijama y recién bañado. El sueño de esta noche va a estar jodidamente bueno. _Pensó Lily reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, mi amor — Dijo James sentándose junto a ella.

—Perdón… ¿_mi amor_? — Dijo Lily tragando saliva con lentitud. Se oía tan bien ese "mi amor" dicho con su voz y pronunciado por sus labios.

—Sí… creo que estamos saliendo… ¿o no? — Dijo con una sonrisa tierna

—Oh… vamos Potter no sueñes despierto — A Lily lentamente se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo pero trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

—Eso fue lo que me dijeron un grupito de niñas bastante furiosas: que tú dijiste que estábamos saliendo juntos. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso que no me enteré, Lily? — Otra vez vergüenza era lo que se escribía sobre su frente. Pero no iba a demostrar ni un poco de debilidad frente a él, aunque en esta ocasión ella era la culpable, la que se había mandado una travesura y un atrevimiento enorme para con él.

— Bueno… ¿vas a creerles a esas niñas antes que a mí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo diría algo así?

— Entonces, ¿ellas lo inventaron? — Dijo él evaluándola.

—Seguramente — Otra vez mentía descaradamente pero ahora en la cara del perfecto James Potter, con sus pantalones flojos que se le veía el elástico de su ropa interior, aquella remera blanca que apretaba sin remordimiento sus brazos musculosos y su pelo escandalosamente alborotado, emanando ese perfume de recién salido de la ducha.

— Qué lástima… en serio que ya me había encariñado con la idea

— ¿Verdad que sí? Hacemos tan linda pareja —Había una nota de pura ironía y diversión, pero algo en su voz le fallaba. Quería creer en eso, quería que fuera cierto y mucho más aún, quería que fuera verdad.

— ¿Tengo que tomar eso con doble sentido o lo dices en serio?— Lily se rió nerviosa sin contestarle —Bueno, entonces…

—Entonces… Buenas noches, mi amor — Dijo Lily en un tono tierno pero con un matiz divertido, deseando terminar la conversación y huir de la escena del crimen a la cual le habían sometido a interrogatorio. Aunque una parte de ella quería quedarse y seguir el juego, fingir ser la novia de Potter y ver cómo se sentía. Se levantó de su asiento, pasó por su lado y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras se acercaba a su cara y sus labios rozaban la piel de él, James corrió la cara pegando sus labios con los de ella. El acto la había tomado desprevenida y aunque quería zafarse y decirle que era un atrevido, no pudo ni moverse. Sus labios estaban unidos y no había intenciones de despegarlos. Como si fuera imposible de evitarlo James entreabrió sus labios y muy lentamente comenzó a deslizar su lengua para unirse a la de ella. Se estaban besando muy lentamente, tan lentamente que desesperaba. Tan lentamente que a Lily todo su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, no le respondía ni su propio cerebro y sus piernas comenzaron a aflojarse, _rendida_. Él tenía todo el dominio de la situación mientras ella se dejaba besar por unos labios demasiado irresistibles, demasiado deliciosos. Potter besaba muy bien y ella ahora lo sabía. No era uno de sus sueños. Era real, tan real que comenzaba a desplazarse esa sensación por todo su cuerpo despertándola. Irradiando cada uno de sus sentidos, cada lugar de su cuerpo se invadía con él, con su beso, con su tacto, con su olor. La estaba matando lentamente y muy lentamente ella moría en sus brazos, en ese beso, marcándola para siempre.


	16. Capítulo 15 Divinas Tentaciones

Capítulo 15

_**Divinas tentaciones**_

Sigue caminando a paso lento, pero decidido. Otra vez recorre ese camino. Otra vez. Detrás. Cerca. Lejos. Casual pero planeado. Se detiene. Escucha una risita maliciosa. Murmullos. Sigue caminando. Tiene la vista fija en ese par de piernas blancas como la nieve, que deja entrever su capa cuando ondea. Y al igual que la nieve lo hiela, lo congela. Esa piel tersa que desearía estar acariciando y que supone que es fría. Sí, es fría como su mirada. Ojos negros, oscuros como la noche. Su cabello azabache se mece mientras camina en un baile hipnótico. Siente que está hechizado. Totalmente embrujado. Hace tiempo ya que comenzó a fijarse en ella. Muchas veces cree que es vampiresa, un halo de surrealismo la recorre, de sangre espesa, que late doliente por sus venas. Sí, Salma Nott, debe ser vampiresa. O al menos él lo piensa, la sueña mientras le bebe hasta la última gota de su sangre. Pero sabe que no lo es, es solo una fantasía, que le empuja a crear. Ahí está ella, caminando junto a su amiga Gala, mientras conversan, mientras alguien las sigue, como siempre.

Se da vuelta, es un gesto inesperado que lo agarra por sorpresa. Pero él sigue caminando, casual. Ella solo sonríe, encantadora. Se pasa con una mano, el cabello detrás de la oreja y lo mira. Hielo, frío que quema, arde, desespera. Se inquieta, su respiración se traba y se retoma nuevamente. Aquello fueron solo segundos. Vuelve la cabeza para seguir su camino, como si nada, volver a hablar con Gala, de quien sabe qué cosa. No se da cuenta que la sigue. ¿O sí? Pero le sonrió, por primera vez. Posó sus ojos tormentosos en los de él y sonrió. No quiere pensar que fue producto de su imaginación. O que no iba dirigido a él esa sonrisa. Era para él. Estaba seguro. Deseaba que así lo fuera. Soñaba con eso.

En la fiesta de Halloween, había estado con una chica de su misma casa. Había probado sus besos. Pero no era lo mismo. No. Estaba encizañado, pero no por estar prohibida, no porque perteneciera a Slytherin, sino que era _ella_. Pensó que quizá era solo la prohibición misma lo que le atraía. Pero no. Era su caminar tan grácil, sus gestos cuando hablaba, cuando comía. El lento pestañeo como el suave aletear de una mariposa. Su manera de mover la boca cuando pronunciaba cada palabra, mientras él sentado desde su mesa en el gran salón, la veía de lejos cómo gesticulaba moviendo los labios. A veces, con suerte escuchaba su voz, cuando pasaban por el mismo pasillo. Todas las veces que podía, se demoraba solo, saliendo de un aula para tratar de alcanzarla cuando ella salía de otra clase. Su voz, era inquietante, misteriosa, enigmática, áspera que lastimaba. Y eso lo enervaba y sabía que cuando la escuchaba, esa noche tendría sueños calurosos y húmedos, donde él era dueño de ella y esa voz lo llamaba: _Peter, Peter._

Quiere acercarse más, quiere tener un minuto más. Pero sabe que no lo hay, porque cada vez descienden más y más, llegando ya casi a la profundidad. A las mazmorras. Donde está su sala común. Donde está su habitación, su cama. Piensa en ello y comienza a tener calor. Un calor abrasador en medio de tanto hielo. Pero el momento se disemina, cuando la presencia de quienes vienen detrás de él se hace notar. Una voz familiar, odiosamente familiar, lo saca de su ensoñación. Está acabado, no tiene escapatoria, pues está en territorio de las serpientes y sabe que ahí mandan ellos.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo por acá, idiota? ¿Otra vez metiéndote con nuestras chicas? — Quien habla es Avery y recuerda como en la fiesta de Halloween, el muy hijo de puta, se estaba yendo a los jardines y lo encontró espiándola. Si no fuera porque estaba apurado, le hubiera dado más que un golpe en plena cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

— No aceptamos traidores a la sangre entre nosotros. — Dijo Barty comenzándolo a rodear, a caminar a su alrededor. Peter no dice nada, no hace nada. Pero sus ojos brillan de malicia. La situación lo excita. O quizá era el último vestigio del perfume de Salma que lo embriaga.

— Si, además solo hombres de verdad pueden estar con una Slytherin… no niños que hacen bromas y corren en busca de sus amiguitos cuando tienen problemas — Dijo ahora Mulciber sumándose a la caminata en círculos amenazadora.

— ¿No te bastó mi puño como amenaza? — Dijo Avery mostrando su mano abierta y cerrándola frente a los ojos de Peter, en un gesto amenazador, acompañado de su rostro, tensado por la furia, los ojos crispantes deseosos de una pelea.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a chupársela a Potter y compañía? — Dijo Snape acercándose cada vez más con su varita en alto, apuntándolo.

— Sí, par de nenas… seguro que son noviecitos, si se aman a sí mismos. — Dijo Barty con odio, escupiendo en el suelo.

— ¿No vas a defenderlos? ¿No vas a llamarlos? — Quien habló ahora era Regulus, se había mantenido sentado en un peldaño de la escalera. Esa misma expresión de suficiencia y arrogante belleza de los Black. Aunque Regulus no era ni la sombra de lo que era Sirius, sin duda se notaba que eran de la misma sangre. Se notaba el sello del apellido en las facciones, en la elegancia de los gestos.

— No necesito defenderlos. No necesito de nadie. Ni darles explicaciones a ustedes. Hago lo que quiero — Dice Colagusano con la voz fuerte, aunque su frente estaba perlada por gotas de sudor. Aunque mueve sus manos de nerviosismo. Sabe que es un Gryffindor y debe ser valiente. Pero una voz en su cabeza le dice: "recuerda que estás ahí porque se lo pediste al sombrero". Todo porque James en el tren dijo que quería ir a esa casa y él solo quería ser aceptado y ser como él. _Ser él_. Tiene miedo, pero esta jugado. No tiene nada en su defensa, no tiene quien lo resguarde. Y en ese momento peligroso, se siente grande. Se siente poderoso y eso hace que se arriesgue, que conteste. Y algo le hace sentir bien: es el hecho de hacer algo por sí solo. Sin que Sirius y James salten como siempre, a defenderlo. Sabe que esa chica le hace cometer locuras y que si sale de esa, porque les reza a todos los santos, que si zafa se alejaría de ella. No le importa si sale perdiendo, seguro sale perdiendo, nunca fue bueno en asuntos de mujeres, siempre fue un cobarde. Y ahora encontraba valentía justo cuando estaba solo y nadie podía atestiguarlo.

— ¿Tanto como para ir en contra de tus amiguitos? ¿Tan poco valen tus ideales como para venderlos por una Slytherin? — Otra vez toma la palabra Regulus. Aquello le interesa, le intriga. Descubre algo en Peter, que los otros no. Ve ese lado de arriesgarlo todo por conseguir lo que quiere. Ser independiente. Ser alguien. Obtener a esa chica tan deseada entre su casa y todo el colegio. Sabe que Salma es hermosa, que muchos se ven tentados por esa divinidad maligna que destila. Es una peligrosa tentación y muchos se pierden en ella. Y ese insignificante amigo de su hermano, traidor a la sangre, no sabe que juega con fuego.

— Jamás lo entenderías. — Dice Peter que en ningún momento toca su varita que sigue en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo mira fijo a los ojos y se da cuenta que al igual que Sirius, Regulus puede penetrarte con la mirada. Sabe que por un minuto junto a Salma, vendería su alma al diablo. Sus amigos, tendrían que aceptarlo. Aunque no soportaba tener que enfrentarlos, pues aunque Sirius haya estado con docenas de Slytherin, no se aceptan relaciones con serpientes. Fin del asunto.

— No, lo entiendo muy bien… el que no lo entiende eres tú. Sólo eres demasiado tonto si crees que una Slytherin vendería su alma por… tan poco. Nunca estaría contigo.

— Déjenlo, Salma lo hará pedazos antes que nosotros. — Dijo Snape viendo como Slughorn se acercaba, con su panza precediéndole. Los Slytherin se van satisfechos, porque saben que el pequeño Peter jamás va a contarles a sus amiguitos sobre aquel encuentro. Pero Regulus sabe, que volverán a tener más encuentros de ese tipo. Oscuros, prohibidos, ocultos.

Eran muy difusos sus recuerdos de lo que había sucedido después del… "Suceso". Pero recordaría por siempre, con plena exactitud, las sensaciones que ese beso habían causado. El significado que ese beso le había dado a su vida, la certeza de una duda, la tranquilidad dentro de tanta turbulencia, la palabra final de su debate. La definición de su corazón.

Lily estaba, inusitadamente, sola en su habitación. Acostada en su cama con un ejemplar de Transformaciones abierto sobre su pecho, olvidado por un instante. Otro instante en que se interrumpía por ese recuerdo, por el "suceso". Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo era que se podía sentir feliz y furiosa al mismo tiempo? Porque era injusto. La había obligado a seguir ese camino, a tomar esa decisión. Porque él la había besado, aprovechándose de su ser débil. Como si James supiera que con un beso bastaría para convencerla. Y así era. No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en sus labios, en la calidez de esa boca hecha a su medida. Y la idea, la irremediable idea de querer estar junto a él, para siempre. De querer ser parte de su vida y conocerlo a fondo. De ser suya, de ser especial, que sea suyo.

Trató de recordar cómo lentamente ella se apoderaba de ese beso, incluyéndose en el acto. Dándole vida a sus propios labios para demostrarle quién era Lily Evans, su pelirroja de ensueños, la perfecta prefecta. Y quizá había logrado cautivarlo, como nunca antes. Porque no corrió la cara, no se alejó de él, no le pegó una cachetada. Cuando se separaron ambos quedaron apenas un segundo incapaces de decir algo, de moverse siquiera.

Sus ojos se miraron por un instante y un destello pareció apoderarse de esos ojos marrones, o quizá habían sido un reflejo del cristal de sus lentes. No lo supo. Solo sabía que había descubierto algo demasiado grande, demasiado peligroso. Ya no era un juego. Ya no era obsesión. Ya no era un capricho. Ya no era un simple paso a comprobar si realmente Potter era tan bueno como decían. Esto era mucho más. Suena ilógico y ridículo pero lo era, era el destino. Como si estuviera escrito. Suena tan loco, lo piensa y no se lo cree. Pero cuando se besaron, cuando ambos se besaron, sintió esa presencia intangible. Como un débil susurro, como una caricia imperceptible, pero una clara y marcada certeza, de que estaban hechos, el uno para el otro.

Entonces recuerda aquello que había querido borrar de su memoria. Lily había huido. Había salido literalmente corriendo de su lado. Corriendo. Sin haberle dicho nada, sin ver su reacción, sin esperar nada. Demasiado invadida, convertida en la nada, en algo diminuto, insignificante, totalmente humillada por su debilidad, por su propio corazón que le ganaba una lucha contra su mente. Una lucha desde siempre. Había quedado expuesta, con sus sentimientos ofrecidos en la palma de su mano para que él los tomara e hiciese a su antojo con ellos. Había sido tentada por una manzana y ahora estaba condenada. Pero al menos sabía que ese pecado era endiabladamente delicioso. Una divina tentación, que la llevaba directo al paraíso, en pleno infierno.

_Qué comportamiento tan infantil… Lil eres una inmadura, una chiquilina estúpida. ¿Cómo vas a fugarte así? ¿Pero no viste su expresión de pánico? ¿Era pánico o asombro? ¡Mierda me fui muy rápido! No sé si su cara era de "ese beso fue el mejor del mundo y no voy a dejarte ir". O peor "ese beso fue espantoso y ahora me doy cuenta que nunca más voy a pedirle que salga conmigo". Ahora nunca voy a saber qué quiso decirme con esos ojos. ¿Habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? Habrá sentido esas ganas de no irse nunca. De no querer despegarse nunca más y hacer inmortal ese momento. Porque yo, yo… sentía que me rendía en una entrega incondicional. No puede ser que cause ese efecto. De insomnio, hipnótico. ¡Por Merlín si me desnudaba en plena sala común no me iba a negar! La leyenda de Potter es cierta. Y yo lo sé, lo sé. Otra más que lo sabe. Merlín no dejes que sea una más en su vida. No lo soportaría. Pero no puedo permitirle que tenga ese efecto sobre mí. ¿Cómo rayos se supone que vuelva a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez? Si ahora siento que lo único que quiero es que me vuelva a besar, que me mire como tantas veces lo vi mirarme. ¡Lily Evans estas liquidada!_

Como era de esperarse, al otro día del suceso, Lily se sentía totalmente avergonzada e incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Lo había evitado todo el santo día y sabía que James le clavaba la mirada, que la seguía con la vista. Porque sabía que James le había desnudado el alma en ese beso, le había hecho cambiar de parecer, le había hecho tragar sus tantas palabras de amenazas, de "_yo nunca te daré un beso, yo nunca saldré contigo, ni en tu sueños me caso contigo Potter, yo nunca… jamás, Potter, jamás"._

Katherine le había dicho que James quería hablar con ella y la esperaba en la sala común a medianoche. Pero Lily nunca se presentó. Esa noche no pudo dormir por el debate interno y por saber que en esos instantes James Potter la esperaba sentado en un sillón, solo.

Al otro día se sintió vacía, sola y desesperadamente comenzó a buscarlo. Se arrepentía de no haber acudido a ese encuentro. Necesitaba verlo a los ojos y sentirlo cerca, saber qué le pasaba. Que le dijera que no la odiaba, que aun la quería. Que la perdonase por ser tan necia, tan estúpida. Pero él no aparecía por ningún lado. ¿Cómo era posible que cuando ella no quería verlo, él siempre aparecía? y ahora que los papeles se habían invertido, Lily nunca podía encontrarlo. Era injusto, pero más que injusto era muy extraño, aquello debía tener una explicación.

Durante toda esa semana buscaba chocárselo, lo buscaba hasta en la sopa. Pero de una forma u otra James nunca estaba solo, nunca estaba para ella. Él estaba más ocupado que de costumbre y ella dejó de buscar sus ojos marrones en las aulas, en el comedor, en donde fuera. Un miedo atroz se había apoderado de su cuerpo. No entendía qué pasaba, ni qué le pasaba. Definitivamente Potter, después de haberla esperado en la sala común, se resignó a olvidarla.

Ahora se había puesto de pie y abriendo la ventana se sentó en el alfeizar. Una ráfaga de viento helado ingresó en toda la habitación. Ella se encogió más y se cubrió el pecho con su saco de lana. Miró hacia el estadio de Quidditch, donde estaban practicando los leones. Él estaba ahí entre todo el plantel, aunque no podía distinguirlo, solo puntos rojo escarlatas que volaban por el cielo.

La noche anterior había faltado a una de sus rondas nocturnas porque Remus la miraba expectante a cualquier indicio de que develara algo sobre el "suceso". Es que ese beso, se había vuelto el suceso del año. ¿Quién podía imaginar, que David fuese Goliat? Nadie, era la realidad. Ya suficiente tenía con su propia conciencia, ahora tenía que lidiar con el juicio de los demás. Las miradas inquisitivas que Sirius Black le dirigía, sin que James supiese, los gestos que le hacía durante las clases, las bromas. Y lo peor la vista gélida que le daba Potter cuando inevitablemente estaban en el mismo lugar. Pero es que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar: quería disculparse pero cada vez sentía a James más lejos, más frío, menos Potter.

Comenzaba a sentirse mal y tenía un millón de preguntas atoradas en su garganta. Estaba ojerosa por el insomnio, por el estudio, que como siempre ocupaba todo su día, pero ahora era un subterfugio para evitar pensar en él. Para sentirse segura en su dominio. Pero no lo lograba, estaba intoxicada por ese beso, y su saliva era un veneno que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo.

No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Y mientras las secaba, se juraba por lo bajo que James Potter sería de ella, cueste lo que cueste. _"Así tenga que doblegarme, así tenga que comerme el orgullo. Porque te quiero, Potter, te quiero"_

El día estaba llegando a su fin y Lily que casi no había salido del cuarto, esperaba que llegasen todas sus amigas. Una vez que Alice se hubiera bañado luego del entrenamiento y que Katherine se terminara de arreglar para verlo a Sirius, les contó del "suceso".

Sus amigas se habían puesto histéricas cuando terminó de contarles, y Katherine se puso de muy buen humor y hasta había hecho las paces con Alice, que luego de aquel día en que había desaparecido, la enfrentó diciéndole lo preocupada que estaba por su desaparición y por su extraña relación con Black. Kat que siempre era un torbellino en cuanto las peleas, había aceptado su falta y prometido no volverlo hacer, aunque a Black no dejaría de verlo. Así que con esa confesión del beso de Potter también se lograban imposibles no solo con Lily.

Katherine saltaba de una cama a otra gritando como loca. Mary se le había unido. Joan aun estaba demasiado afectada como para recuperarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se sumó a la danza. Alice había corrido a unirse en los saltos. Aquello era muy gracioso. Parecían pequeñas otra vez, saltando de la alegría, como en su primera noche en Hogwarts, cuando Alice comenzó una guerra de almohadas. Lily que estaba más preocupada que feliz, no pudo negarse cuando la arrastraron a saltar en los colchones. Poco a poco, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron. Se sentía muy bien volver a ser esas amigas que siempre fueron, alegres, despreocupadas, aniñadas. Se sentía fuerte otra vez, capaz de enfrentar a Potter y si para él ese beso bastaba y no quería saber nada de ella, porque ella tenía serios problemas neuróticos de locura incurable como para haberlo dejado plantado, él se lo perdía. Pero ella se encargaría de que no se lo perdiera.

— Me han contado que eres rápida… _corriendo_, Evans — Sirius se había acercado a la mesa apartada de la biblioteca donde ellas estudiaban. Otro día más pasaba y esa semana llegaba a su fin. Otro día lejos de James, más horas que los separaban.

— No tienes mejores cosas que hacer, ¿verdad, Black? — Dijo Lily sin levantar su vista del libro, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus incesantes bromas, antes se sulfuraba pero ahora había aprendido a mantenerse en su lugar.

— ¿Algo mejor que fastidiarte?… mm no.

— ¿Seguro? Yo creo que tienes que ir a arreglarte la cabeza — Le espetó Lily

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí, después de que te la rompa a pedazos. — Sirius disfrutaba molestándola pero siempre lo hacía cuando James no estaba presente. Pero ahora que tenía a Katherine del otro lado, sabía que también sería difícil molestar a la pelirroja. Se acercó a Kat y dándole un beso en la oreja, más una lamida canina y animal que un beso casto, le dijo: — nos vemos esta noche. — No era una pregunta, no era una invitación. Era casi una orden. Katy se limpió el oído por donde había pasado su lengua y lo empujó tiernamente separándolo de su lado.

— No Sirius, lo siento, pero no puedo, la semana que viene hay exámenes tengo mucho que estudiar. — Dijo ella sabiendo que se presentaría a su encuentro, como siempre. Mary los observaba atentamente. Era la forma en que él se había acercado nuevamente a ella; era el brillo de los ojos indefinidos de su amiga; era la sonrisa cargada de promesas íntimas que Sirius le regala sólo a Kat; era el ambiente privado que habían generado; era algo tan de ellos que Mary no podía dejar de mirarles.

— Vamos… puedes hacerte un recreo después de la cena. — Se acercó al libro que estaba leyendo. Mientras lo hace se aproxima a ella, con su cabeza pegándose a la suya, mejilla con mejilla. — ¿Con que Runas, eh? — Se acerca a su oído, peligrosamente seductor - Yo puedo darte una clase especial…—Girándose hacia el frente volvió a hablar — A ti también Mary, no te pongas celosa. — volviéndose a Kat, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Un dedo que bordea el cuello de la camisa de él, una mano que se pierde en su cabello suelto. Demasiada intimidad desbordante. Mary mueve la cabeza en señal de negación, pero se sonríe, encantada con lo que ve.

— Basta Sirius, no tienes cura… en serio, mis amigas dicen que eres una distracción y comienzo a creerlo. —Dice Kat empujándolo otra vez de su lado, sin verdaderas intenciones de que se fuera de su lado.

— Sí, lo sé pero una hermosa distracción, no puedes negarlo

— Kat, dile que se calle o lo callamos entre todas. — Dijo Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero de alguna forma le causa gracia y dice aquello en modo de broma.

— Lo siento Sirius, nunca fuiste muy popular en mi grupo de amigas.

—Bueno, entonces voy a hacer cosas más interesantes con aquellas chicas, que sí me quieren…

Sirius se alejó de la mesa y un grupo de chicas se unió a él, mientras sale de la biblioteca. Todas lo adulan, se le cuelgan de un hombro, le tocan el pelo, le hablan. Él ríe y antes de salir por la puerta se voltea a giñarle un ojo a Katy, su chica. Que sabe que lo está mirando, divertida, tocándose con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de su boca, que acaba de recibir el contacto de sus labios.

— En serio, Kat, no sé cómo haces para soportar eso. — Dijo Joan en voz muy baja porque ya madame Pince las miraba ceñuda.

— ¿No te preocupa que te comiencen a crecer cuernos de tu linda cabecita? — Dijo ahora Alice en un susurro.

— Lo conozco demasiado. Sé como es y sé que es mujeriego y un desastre en cuanto a tratar mujeres… pero créanme si no estuviera loca por él, lo dejaría ya mismo. Pero es tan tierno, tan adorable… tan Sirius — Suspira enamorada, pensando aun en él y en tantas cosas que sus amigas no saben, no conocen, no sienten. Aunque Mary comenzaba a desentrañar las razones enrevesadas de todo aquello.

— Creo que no voy a entender nunca esa relación. Pero si sabes lo que haces… — Volvió a hablar Alice pero no pudo continuar, porque la bibliotecaria se había acercado para callarlas con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

Era muy tarde y Mary estaba casi recostada en un sillón, frente al fuego, en la Sala Común. Leía su gran tomo de Historia de la Magia, mientras con una mano revolvía una bolsita de chocolates confitados y se la llevaba incesantemente hacia su boca. Ese perfume a chocolate acaramelado mezclado con la esencia de ella, era una droga tentadora, invitadora. Lo siente, a kilómetros la siente. Inhala y se niega a exhalar ese aire viciado porque la quiere sentir adentro, retenerla en sus pulmones.

Le había parecido que una puerta se cerraba. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie por allí. Siguió leyendo, pasando las hojas a gran velocidad y con suma concentración. Se detuvo en una página y volvió su cabeza hacia un costado. Algo le había llamado la atención, quizá un ruido imperceptible, una respiración profunda y pausada, o un pie sobre el piso, pero una clara presencia acercándose. Entonces alguien bajaba por las escaleras. ¡Qué buena percepción que tenía! Pero muchísima mala suerte. Frente a ella, sobre la pequeña mesa que yacía a sus pies, Paul Friedman se sentaba. La miraba con esos ojos azules que querían decirle mucho más. Con esa sonrisa tímida, ya conocida, que le resultaba cálida cada vez que la tenía enfrente.

—Hola Mary, ¿Qué lees?

—Sobre historia medieval de la magia… algo sobre Hengist de Woodcroft el fundador de Hogsmeade.

—Que interesante… hablando de eso… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo el próximo sábado?

— ¿A Hogsmeade? ¿Es una cita? — Seguía con el libro abierto, pero ahora descansaba sobre su regazo. Él había logrado toda su atención, como muy pocas veces la tenía, pues todo su ser se concentraba en el de Remus, su lobo.

—Sí, claro. Bueno solo si tú quieres.

—No lo sé… tengo tanto para estudiar que no pensaba ir. — Estaba en un aprieto, le costaba tanto negarse con las personas, más con aquellas que se mostraban tan buenas con ella. Y aunque quería darle celos a Remus con Paul, tampoco quería usar a ese chico. Solo quería tiempo para que Lupin reaccionara. Pero el tiempo se escurría. Ya mucho tiempo había pasado. — Pero… creo que un rato puedo ir. ¿Está bien? — Mary sonrió con esa expresión de ángel, de belleza piadosa, celestial. Una divinidad, como una aparición. Sus ojos, le regalaron un brillo cálido. Nunca la había visto así. Siempre había pensado que su belleza era sobrenatural, sencilla y pura. Como una criatura mágica, como un unicornio.

—Me parece muy bien. — La voz de Paul apenas se oyó, tuvo que carraspear y volver a repetirlo. Casi se queda sin voz, después de haber visto esa visión del edén.

Paul se levantó y le dio un beso para irse a dormir de una vez. Cuando se acercó a Mary, ella puso el mismo lado que él para besarse, así que volvieron a correr la cara para darse un beso, pero otra vez habían hecho lo mismo. Se rieron y Mary tomó la cara de Paul, con sus manos, y girándolo, le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla y le deseó buenas noches. Aquella chica era la más suave y encantadora de todas las chicas que había conocido. Quizá Paul, se equivocaba. De hecho, estaba equivocado. Mary había comprobado que tenía otra faceta, menguante como la luna. Sí, ella también se podía transformar como lo hacía Remus bajo la luz de luna llena, pero ella menguaba con él, en una metamorfosis silenciosa e imperceptible, pero igual de doliente.

Volvió a leer su libro, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que ese tipo de chico era el que le convenía. Era el que su madre y padre aceptarían en la familia. Un esposo magnifico. Pero no podía evitarlo, no le gustaba. Es decir le gustaba porque era muy lindo, pero era otra clase de química. No sentía esa pasión incontrolable, esas ganas de querer morir en sus brazos, en sus besos. Esa sensación de hastío, de no importarle nada, de aventura, de deseo, ganas de fugarse del mundo. Esas ganas que solo sentía por Remus Lupin cada vez que lo tenía cerca. En ese instante volvió a sentir esa presencia en la sala. Alguien más estaba ahí. Lentamente tomó la varita y cuando iba a pronunciar: _homenum revelio_. Kat bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía hacia ella, chocándose con algo que no había visto. Mary se había desconcentrado y si alguien había estado ahí, ya estaba avisado.

— ¿Alguien te chocó verdad? — Preguntó Mary aun con la varita en alto.

— ¿Qué? No, no… debo haber tropezado con la pata de esa silla. ¿Cómo que alguien? Si no hay nadie… — Dijo Kat mirando a todos lados. Sus ojos parecieron fijarse en la escalera que iba a las habitaciones de los chicos, pero nada se movió.

— Lo debo haber imaginado. ¿Vas a verte con Sirius?

—Sí… eh… ¿También te parece que hago mal, Mary? — Dijo con la voz cargada de dudas, sentándose un momento a su lado. Otra vez alguien se detenía, era como si subiera un escalón muy lentamente y luego volvía tras sus pasos.

— ¿Mal? No, te envidio… yo haría lo mismo si pudiera, no me importaría nada, ni que dure un día, ni que me expulsen del colegio, nadie podría detenerme. ¿Qué importa si eres feliz con ese cretino, aunque dure menos de tres día? Al menos tendrás tu historia que recordar algún día.

— ¿No crees que el tiempo que esté con él pueda hacerme un daño irreparable? Es decir ya sé que para él es otro juego más y el desgraciado sabe que me va a tener cada vez que me busque.

— Sí, lo hará, un daño irreparable… ¿Pero no será grandioso? Sentir amor y dolor, en vez de una gran nada, un gran vacío. Solo tu imaginación, solo sueños que no se hacen realidad.

— Amiga… creo que la que tiene que hacer algo al respecto eres tú.

—No, Katy, ya lo hice… y me rechazó. Es hora de que él se la juegue por mí. O esa historia se acabó antes de que empezara. Y aún le doy tiempo… — Dice con una triste risa. Se burla de sí misma, porque siente que está haciendo el papel de estúpida. Y le duele, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Mary, sé que estas en lo correcto y sé que Sirius me va a hacer daño. Pero lo sabemos y sin embargo, ambas, seguimos haciéndolo todo mal. Conscientes — Katherine le dio un beso en la frente y siguió su camino, mientras Mary se hundió aun más en su libro.

La condena es despiadada, porque las consecuencias son severas. Pero la tentación es tan grande, que aún sabiéndolo, cometerán el mismo error, una y otra vez, las veces que puedan, porque es irresistible. Porque son presa de un embrujo, atadas a un deseo, subyugadas a la tentación de un merodeador. Esclavas de cuerpo y alma. Porque Mary querrá darle todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que la acepte. Porque durante todo ese tiempo ella será fiel y se sentirá unida a él. Porque Katherine querrá acostarse con Sirius todas las veces que pueda, para sentirlo suyo y por dentro gritarle que lo ama con locura. Sólo para sentirse parte. Sólo para tenerlos cerca. Sólo para engañarse a ellas mismas. Sólo para que sepan que existen. Porque duele tanto estar lejos, como cerca.

Las situaciones son diferentes, muy diferentes. Una solo conoce un par de besos escasos y fríos, dolientes, pero ve su corazón y sabe cuáles son sus sentimientos, porque es un amor trasparente, aunque la niegue. La otra sólo conoce los sentimientos expresados en un acto animal, a veces violento y dominante. Pero desconoce sus intenciones, desconoce su corazón oculto y tan dividido.

Una nunca sintió el contacto de su piel desnuda, la otra solo conoce el lenguaje de la desnudes. Una desea que la deje entrar en su cama y experimentar ese placer sexual desconocido, la otra, solo desea que la deje entrar en su corazón.

Una lo tiene sin tenerlo. La otra no lo tiene, pero sabe que es suyo.

Remus Lupin ingresaba a su habitación sacándose la capa invisible de James y dejando los libros de la sección prohibida que había ido a buscar.

—Está por venir Katherine, Sirius. Casi me descubre con la capa puesta. ¡Lo último que falta que sepa todo de nosotros! — Remus estaba de muy mal humor desde que Sirius había confesado haberla llevado en donde él se transformaba en lobo cada mes. Estaba más irritable que de costumbre. No le gustaba estar así. Prefería estar sereno, calmo, así pensaba mejor, con más claridad. Otra vez el lobo lo invadía a sus anchas, sin reparo ni cortesías. Lo odiaba. Se odiaban. Esa dicotomía interna. Su discusión interminable entre instintos y juicio. Cerebro y corazón.

— Mierda Lunático, la llevé a la Casa de los Gritos, para tener sexo en paz… nada más. No sabe qué hacemos ahí. No sabe nada de nada. —Dijo Sirius arrojándole la toalla con la que se había secado el cuerpo. Hoy está con un humor de perros, pero sabe que cuando vuelva de esa incursión nocturna volverá manso y ronroneando. — Deberías intentar tener un poco de sexo a ver si te cambia la cara de amargo…

El ambiente está caldeado, quizá por el vapor que aún se deja sentir por la reciente ducha de Canuto, pero es algo más espeso lo que se siente en el aire.

Tocan la puerta. Ninguno va a abrirle. Katherine ingresa luego de que Sirius grita que pase.

Ya conocía esa habitación, ya no es tan intimidante aunque ahora comprende que nunca lo fue, que es él quien la intimida. Pero esta vez sus propios pies la habían llevado a ese lugar. Se acerca a él, que está sentado al borde de su cama y pasando cada pierna por el pantalón holgado, y poniéndose de pie para terminar de calzarlos.

Tomándola de una mano la lleva contra él y la besa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o reparo en que sus amigos los mirasen. De hecho aquello les llama la atención. Remus levanta la vista de aquel libro que estaba tan interesante. Peter mira abiertamente, curioso. James los mira y le cuesta distinguir lo que ve. Por momentos nota esa cierta intimidad entre ellos, un beso tierno, cálido. Se conocen. Ella lo conoce desde antes de que él lo conociera. Por momentos cree que la trata diferente, ella es diferente. Como una amiga, como a uno de ellos.

Sirius la aprieta más contra su cuerpo y la besa más intensamente. Termina el beso tan abruptamente como empezó. Separándose de ella, la empuja suavemente para que se sentara en su cama. No tenía intenciones de permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, pero cae sobre su cama, gustosa de sentirla como una parte más de él. Le mira juntar ropa, mientras le regala una sonrisa de lo más sugerente llenándose de esa vista paradisiaca de su espalda; músculos que sobresalían de sus hombros, recorriendo el grosor a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Y su piel, su extensa piel tan suave y el vello de su abdomen, perdiéndose bajo la cintura del pantalón llevando a los confines de su cuerpo. De repente se sintió ebria, demasiado acalorada. Sus ojos grises la atravesaron cuando se giraron hacia ella y aquello hizo que se sintiera más perdida, hundiendo sus manos en la cama y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

— ¿Esta? — Le pregunta alzando una remera gris plomo— O prefieres desnudo y listo, sin tiempo que perder.

Katherine se ríe, sintiendo cómo se sonrojan sus mejillas -no de vergüenza sino de calor- y emite un _Sirius_, que dista mucho de tener un matiz para reprenderlo por la falta de discreción. Para ambos es claro que no existe nadie más que ellos ahí presentes. Se han olvidado de todos los ojos curiosos que le miran.

James le sigue mirando, ve cómo Sirius se agacha poniendo sus brazos sobre la cama, a un lado de ella, obligándola a retroceder hacia atrás mientras busca su boca besándola nuevamente. No, le pudo haber parecido que eran amigo, pero no. De amigos nada. Que los amigos no se tocan así, ni se besan así. Que ella no es nadie para ponerla a la altura de ellos. Son sólo ideas de él, ella es mujer y para Canuto eso solo implica una cosa: placer carnal. Es Sirius. Su hermano, no hay dudas. Sabe cómo trata a las mujeres, lo que significan. Pero no deja de sentir un fastidio. Una incomodidad. Los mira ceñudo y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Siente algo de celos y lo sabe, pero lo tapa diciéndose que es porque ha estado rompiéndose la cabeza por culpa de la pelirroja y eso lo pone frenético. Sabe que Katherine le cae bien y muchas veces deseó que ella causara un efecto dominante en su amigo, algo que lo acallara. Pero no había resultado. Sirius estaba más irónico que nunca. Evasivas y burlas. Nunca hablaba en serio. Estaba como un perro alzado e inquieto. Siempre lo estaba, pero ahora más que nunca. Estaba sobreexcitado, eufórico, alegre. Sirius nunca andaba con vueltas, siempre escupía todo lo que tenía para decir. Hablaba mucho, puros chistes y cargadas. Pero en cuanto a él mismo, hablando seriamente, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Se dio cuenta que para que su hermano estuviera así, aquella chica debía tener algo, para que él quisiera verla al otro día, y al siguiente. Como si ella fuera una tentación demasiado irresistible, como una nueva droga. Y sabía que eso siempre lo encendía a Canuto, era como un niño en plena juguetería, pero jugando siempre con juegos peligrosos.

Katherine ejercía sobre él cierta fascinación y todos lo notaron enseguida. Incluso Peter. Era como si cada noche que se veían le contara un cuento y lo dejaba a medio terminar para que él regresara al día siguiente para saber el final. Pero nunca terminaba. Tan astuta como Sherezade que vive bajo el miedo de ser apuñalada o envenenada mientras duerme, Katherine vive bajo el miedo de ser olvidada, reemplazada y por ello, se refugia en cuentos del medio oriente, que nada tiene que ver con fábulas infantiles.

Kat saludó a los chicos. Miró a James y se quedaron un segundo mirándose incómodamente. Era lógico que ambos quisieran hablar pero no podían. Cualquier palabra, cualquier expresión sería un indicio de develar qué pasaba: Lily se materializa y se impregna en el aire, mientras ellos dos se miran. Habían tenido varios intentos para hablar a solas, pero todos fallidos. Interrumpidos. Ya habría tiempo de tener esa charla. Pues, James estaba rarísimo, parecía triste o asustado, enojado, y Lily cada vez que lo tenía cerca se ponía nerviosa y sus ojos la delataban ausentes, nostálgicos.

Sirius que aun estaba semidesnudo, se vestía con esa ligereza que solo los hombres son capaces de lograr. Ella lo mira y evita poner esos ojos de lujuria, de ardor incontenible que su cuerpo le genera. Él es la tentación, el pecado, la lujuria, es lascivo, obsceno. Todo en él es deseo. Esa noche será larga piensa, Kat, mientras él le sonríe con todo el descaro del mundo. Lee en ella como si fuera un libro abierto. Toma algo de su mesa de luz, agarra su encendedor del pantalón que había llevado puesto antes, murmura algo - es más un gruñido que un saludo- hacia sus amigos y se van, cómplices de la misma tentación.

Mientras Peter cierra los ojos y lentamente se va quedando dormido. Tiene sueños de lo más raros, se revuelve en su cama y murmura algo ininteligible. Salma lo corona entre los Slytherin y James, Sirius y Remus son sus esclavos, sus elfos domésticos que van limpiando el piso por donde sus pies caminan. Se vuelve a mover y gira con las sabanas. Ahora esa voz lo tienta, _Peter_, le llama. _Peter_. Le murmura. _Peter. _Le suplica_. Únete a mí_. Lo hiela.

Es tentador, es una divina tentación que le llama del infierno que se ha congelado porque ella está ahí, arrastrándolo.


	17. Capítulo 16 Noticias desde Irán

Capítulo 16

_**Noticias desde Irán.**_

Diciembre, frío por el clima, templado por los sentimientos. Es un mes lleno de expectativas, de altibajos. Una semana de aclimatarse al frío gélido de la nieve. Una semana de pleno estudio. Una semana de histerismo a causa de los exámenes. Y por último, una semana de relajación en los hogares, lejos de Hogwarts.

El ambiente era de caos, sin duda. Pero tenía su encanto. Era como si todo el castillo contuviera la respiración hasta la última semana cuando exhalaba con fuerza todo lo contenido. Esa última semana se iban todos los alumnos posibles, dejando a un Hogwarts inusitadamente apacible y tranquilo. Era la gloria para aquellos que se quedaban, porque a pesar de pasar las fiestas lejos de la familia, el colegio tenía su encanto personal, haciendo que Navidad sea inolvidable y más mágica aún.

Era sábado, todo el mundo en todo el castillo, estaba estudiando porque esa semana que se avecinaba, era el final del primer trimestre del año y acontecían los primeros exámenes. Muy pocos se aventuraban en ir a Hogsmeade, sólo los confiados, los despreocupados, o aquellos necesitados por despejar la mente.

El almuerzo estaba por comenzar y McGonagall, al igual que cada jefe de las casas, colgaban los pergaminos acostumbrados en los pizarrones de anuncios de las salas comunes. Uno con el itinerario de los exámenes de cada curso y otro para anotarse notificando que salía de Hogwarts para las fiestas.

El itinerario de séptimo rezaba así:

Lunes 19:

Aritmancia: 2 p.m. Aula: Tercer piso.

Martes 20:

Historia de la Magia 8 a.m. Aula: primer piso

Adivinación: 10 a.m. Aula: Séptimo piso.

Herbología: 2 p.m. Aula: Jardín. Invernadero Nº 7

Miércoles 21

Transformaciones: 8 a.m. Aula: Cuarto piso.

Runas: 10 a.m. Aula: Cuarto piso.

Jueves 22

Encantamientos 8 a.m. Aula: Tercer piso

Pociones 10 a.m. Aula: Mazmorras

Astronomía 4 p.m. Aula: Torre

Viernes 23

Estudios Muggles 8 a.m. Aula: Primer piso.

DCAO 4 p.m. Aula: Primer piso.

La lista de vacaciones decía lo siguiente:

_**Sábado 24 horario: 10.30 a.m. parten las carrozas para Hogsmeade.**_

_**Sábado 24 horario: 11 a.m. Expreso rumbo a Londres.**_

_**Nombre y apellido de aquellos que se irán de Hogwarts:**_

Una vez concluido el almuerzo, los cuatro amigos marchaban fuera del Gran Salón. Remus mientras caminaba, estaba revisando uno de sus resúmenes personales sobre Pociones. Caminaban a paso lento y despreocupado. Peter estaba inusualmente silencioso, no había comido casi nada, lo cual era alarmante y los libros lo traumaban cada vez más. Sirius iba detrás de Colagusano y lo picaba con comentarios ácidos sobre los exámenes. Peter estaba muy alterado por todo: porque no sabía nada y los exámenes se les caían encima, por los Slytherin que sabían que estaba detrás de esa chica, y esa chica que cada vez parecía trastornarlo más, cada día más inalcanzable. Y ahora sus amigos, James que dejaba de ser el líder de las bromas, Sirius que pasaba más tiempo con Katherine que con ellos y Remus que se sabía todo lo que decían los libros. ¡Lo exasperaban! Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que hicieran una travesura, algo en que entretenerse, pero no, ninguno estaba pendiente de él y sus reclamos.

A la decimocuarta broma de Sirius, se dio vuelta y le pegó en el hombro, tan fuerte como le fue posible. Tanta bronca acumulada le había propiciado más impulso a su mano, y había logrado hacerle daño.

—Hey, mi hombro es la estrella del quipo, si le pasa algo, James te manda a matar, Colagusano —Dijo Sirius riéndose y sobándose la zona afectada. Pero Peter no se rió, ni dijo nada, siguió caminando cabizbajo y apesadumbrado. Ni James pareció inmutarse con el comentario.

—Sirius, déjalo. ¿No puedes ver que al resto sí le importan los exámenes? — Dijo Remus sin sacar la vista de las hojas escritas con una caligrafía muy precisa y prolija. Daban vuelta por un nuevo pasillo.

James caminaba más atrás, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Miraba el piso mientras caminaba, sin ningún apuro. Distante y lejano. Pensativo.

Un niño de primero, Simón Presleth, venía corriendo a su encuentro. Era muy bajito y menudo. Se paró en seco frente a Sirius y jadeando le entregó una carta, diciendo _"Dumbledore"_ casi sin aliento.

—Gracias, peque — Dijo el merodeador de ojos grises y con una mano le desparramaba el pelo al niño en señal de agradecimiento. El niño siguió su camino y se perdió en las escaleras — Para James Potter y Sirius Black. Carta desde Irán de Dorea y Charlus Potter.

James que había salido de sus pensamientos cuando el niño llegó, miró el sobre que llevaba su hermano. Se lo sacó de las manos y lo examinó con cuidado. No era habitual que le llegara una carta de esa forma, por lo general llegaban por lechuza durante el almuerzo o desayuno. Siempre le mandaban noticias de su viaje y pensó que aquello seguramente significaba que sus padres alargaban su estadía y no estarían para Navidad. Esperaba que no fuera así, porque pasar las fiestas con ello era lo mejor de las fiestas en sí.

—Vamos a la Sala Común — Fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo tomando todos los atajos conocidos hasta dar con el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

La tarde caía rápidamente. Era uno de esos sábados en que se supone que el sol debería estar ahí dando los últimos rayos, alegrando el día por ser fin de semana. Pero no, estaba tan nublado, que oscurece temprano y el sol queda olvidado tras esa cortina de nubes impertinentes.

Mary caminaba por una de esas callecitas pintorescas llenas de magia a cada paso que daba, acompañada. Y aunque la compañía no era la deseada, tampoco era menospreciada. Le agradaba Paul. Era un chico muy completo: intelectual y amante del deporte. Un buen alumno y seguramente un buen hijo y hermano. Tenía un gran número de amigos y una gran afición a tocar la guitarra y un gran tacto con las mujeres. Un chico sano, de mente y cuerpo sano.

Mary se imaginaba a Paul tocándole un tema para ella y le sonrió. Paul imaginaba besarla hasta cansarse sumidos en una intimidad que no lograba conseguir y miró sus labios. Porque Mary era cálida, pero lo trataba distante. Y él se daba perfecta cuenta de ello, pero no le importaba, era cuestión de que conocerse más. De tiempo, de confianza, de una amistad valedera. Porque también sabía que a Mary no iba a conquistarla a los apurones, con chamullo elegante, lo que se llamaría labia, sino con paciencia, con permiso.

Hablaron de un sinfín de temas, del clima, de las fiestas, de las vacaciones, de los exámenes, del futuro, del regalo de navidad, de su nuevo puesto como cazador, de la familia.

—Todas las vacaciones las pasamos en Suecia. Tenemos una hermosa casa en Estocolmo. Deberías venir algún día, es esplendido para encontrar inspiración en tus libros. Es sencillamente único. A veces vamos al norte, más cerca del Círculo Polar Ártico. Durante algunos días de verano, el sol nunca se pone y en algunos días de invierno nunca amanece.

—Debe ser muy lindo, ¡qué digo! Es perfecto.

— Sí es hermoso, mi madre, Ellie, nació allá y yo también.

— ¿Con que sueco? Vaya que interesante. — Mary lo oye hablar de su familia y siente que su voz se llena de orgullo y de recuerdos, añoranzas de una buena vida. Le cuenta cómo son sus días fuera del colegio, la introduce en su mundo. Y a ella le gusta cómo suena esa vida a salvo. Tranquila. Apacible. Segura de todo mal. Lejos de todo.

—Sí, con mi padre, Octavius, vamos siempre a la carrera anual de escobas, es alucinante. ¿Te gusta volar?

—Pues, no mucho realmente. Ya sabes prefiero volar con la imaginación y que un libro me cuente la experiencia.

—Bueno, supongo que vas a lo seguro. Pero no todos los libros tienen las respuestas a todas las sensaciones.

—Lo sé — Mary deja de mirarlo, sus ojos caen al suelo. Sabe que dijo algo que no debería, así que cambia de tema rápidamente.

— Si te gusta ABBA este año dieron un concierto muy bueno allá, mi hermana fue.

— ¡Oh, me encantan! Aunque ni Kat ni Alice me dejan oírlos en la habitación.

—Dile a Lucy que te gustan, seguro que puedes oírlos en su cuarto.

—Gracias, realmente tu hermana es muy linda, no pareciera que fuera solo a tercero.

—Sí, es un mal de la familia. — Ambos ríen. Otra vez Mary siente que está lejos de todo el mal. A salvo. Es rara la sensación pero le gusta mucho.

—Me encantaría ir algún día contigo a Suecia y comprobar si es la belleza realmente un mal familiar. Hasta ahora solo Lucy lo padece. — Se empujan, se ríen.

La pasan bien, muy bien. Mejor de lo que Mary sospecharía. Ella bromea, él se ríe y le devuelve la broma con sutileza, ella se ríe. ¿Estaba flirteando con él? Recuerda haberlo empujado tocándole el hombro. Una risita, mejillas sonrojadas, y toda la atención del mundo en él. No, Paul había resultado agradable, y ella solo estaba siendo educada. Aunque ese nuevo Paul, contándole cosas de su vida, lejos de todo Hogwarts, de la mirada de la gente y de Remus Lupin, era muy agradable. Si, ese día y esa tarde Remus Lupin no había estado presente ni en cuerpo ni en su recuerdo. Cuando Mary se dio cuenta de ello, cuando ya estaba en su habitación, se sintió rara, como si le hubiera sido infiel, a Remus, su amor, su lobo, su todo.

No, aleja esa estúpida idea. Con Paul no había pasado más que una hermosa tarde, sonriendo, olvidándose de sus desgracias. No hubo un beso, no hubo ninguna traición. Solo eran amigos.

Comenzó a buscar en su baúl un pequeño libro, que le ayudaría para terminar el trabajo de investigación de Estudios Muggles. Mientras revolvía en el fondo encontró un disco de ABBA y se sonrió. "_En cuanto termine estos exámenes insoportables, voy a pedirle a Lucy de escucharlos juntas"_ Pensó. Y otra vez ese sentimiento de seguridad, de familia, de cariño, de eternidad cálida.

Ingresan a una concurrida sala común. Gritos, hechizos, risas, charlas y demás. En medio de ese grupo de alumnos, Lily Evans salía para irse a la biblioteca a encontrar concentración. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, pero James esquivó esa mirada verde esmeralda que le quería decir tantas cosas y él ya no quería escuchar más nada.

Lily que había aprendido a observarlo durante todo este tiempo, notó en seguida la carta que llevaba en su mano y la expresión de preocupación que llevaba en el rostro.

Los siguió con la mirada y los cuatro subieron las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Lily, se limitó a seguir su propio camino. _James, James, no seas tan duro conmigo. Después de todo tampoco te hice nada, bueno, un poco de daño durante los últimos años y quizá más ahora que en aquellos momentos… pero ¿no podrías olvidarlo? Es todo un gran malentendido, si que quería ir a la sala común… Por favor, James no me ignores, suficiente que ya quede como una estúpida delante de Merlina y todas esas tontas ahora que me ignoras…_ Pensó Lily, dejándolo ir, viendo cómo le daba la espalda y se perdía en lo alto de las escaleras.

Peter se recostó en su cama, más preocupado por él mismo que por la carta que sus dos amigos habían recibido. Remus por primera vez en todo el día había dejado a un lado sus resúmenes y miraba fijamente a James que, una vez sentado en su cama abría con manos urgentes el sobre.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la cama de su hermano, sospechaba que no había nada bueno en aquella carta, ni en la reacción de James.

* * *

_Queridos Sirius y James:_

Espero que estén bien y estudiando mucho, lamentamos tener que interrumpir sus estudios. Siempre les va bien en los exámenes, no sé cómo hacen si se la pasan en castigos y entrenando, y sabe Merlín que cosas más. Pero siempre logran salir bien de todas las circunstancias.

Bueno, estoy dictándole a mi pluma, creación personal y especial, que todo lo que digo lo transcribe. ¡Qué genialidad!

_Que modestia, Dorita._

Charlus, si hablas quedará escrito. Has silencio que yo dicto. Traté escribir con una pluma normal, pero Charlus se mete y manché tantas veces el pergamino con tinta y tantas veces lo limpié con magia, que decidí emplear este método.

Bueno, me doy cuenta que todo aquello breve y bonito que pensé en escribirles, se pierde en mi mente. No encuentro otra forma que divagar en recuerdos. Tantas cosas quiero decirles. Tantas cosas, para no olvidar ninguna. Pero siempre alguna se escapa y aquello que no lo diga en esta carta espero que vaya implícito en la memoria.

Hubiese querido ser directa, pero no puedo, los sentimientos me invaden y ahora me doy cuenta que debo decirlo todo.

Nuestro viaje por oriente medio es fantástico. Hemos pasado unas vacaciones hermosas, otro aniversario de casados inolvidable. Ahora estamos en Irán. Acá hay cosas muy bonitas, gente muy amable y con unas costumbres muy diferentes a las nuestras. Compramos muchos obsequios que son una locura. Charlus está fascinado con las alfombras voladoras. Ha comprado una Anxminster, último modelo, allí entran como diez personas. Sacamos muchas fotografías, ahí le mandamos una en la que estamos en las ruinas de Persépolis. Todo tiene magia, todo tiene su historia.

En fin, todo ha estado de mil maravillas. No nos arrepentimos de haber hecho este viaje. ¿Verdad amor?

_Si volviera el tiempo atrás no cambiaría nada._

El verdadero motivo por el cual les escribimos nuestros pequeños. ¡Oh, ya no son niños! Charlus, ¿Te das cuenta? Son grandes y ya no son mis niños.

_Esta mujer se empeña en llamarlos niños. Ya están grandes, Dorita, ¿Cuántos veces tengo que decírtelo? Si los tratas como niños no crecerán más. Ya, James ¿Todavía no sales con la pelirroja?_

Basta Charlus, no lo presiones. Jamsie no le hagas caso. Ya esa niña se dará cuenta de tus encantos cariño, pero si eres tan tierno, lindo y bueno. Es que las mujeres necesitamos tiempo. Nuestros tiempos. No sé porqué te apura tu padre porque es el menos indicado para hablar. No sabes cuánto tiempo tardó Charlus en conquistarme.

Ves querido, no me dejas contarles lo importante. En fin, mientras estábamos en una expedición con su padre, nos enfermamos. No se preocupen, estamos enteros y aunque sea, estamos juntos en ésta. Hace una semana comenzamos a tener síntomas. Ningún curandero, ni medimaga, sabía que teníamos. Han venido a vernos desde otros lugares del mundo. El último dijo que es Spattergroit sumamente contagioso y peligroso, un caso raro, por haberlo contraído en la frontera y mezclado con otra enfermedad. Unos médicos muggles dijeron que era malaria, pero no pudieron diagnosticar las manchas de la piel, rugosas y feas. No saben que fea que estoy, me siento vieja, en serio.

_No cielo, nunca estuviste más linda, bueno sí cuando estabas embarazada de James tan grande y linda como una pelota._

Siempre hablando sin seriedad. Pero te agradezco el cumplido, amorcito.

La cuestión es que estamos cansados de ver magos médicos, de que nos echen mano, nos revisen, nos hagan beber pociones de lo más asquerosas. Y yo sé del tema, no en vano fui enfermera en mis años de soltera, y ya no hay nada que hacer.

Ahora estamos en un palacete en pleno desierto, alejados del mundo. Realmente este confinamiento nos sienta bien, estamos tranquilos, felices y juntos. El pronóstico no es nada bueno. La verdad es que nos queda poco tiempo. No es que nos hayamos rendido y por eso nos recluimos. Es solo que ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto, la muerte nos aguarda y nosotros le damos la bienvenida. Estamos listos, preparados a recibir nuestro destino.

No pueden venir a vernos o podrían enfermarse. Sería en vano y muy peligroso. Y ninguno de los dos aceptaríamos que vengan porque sabemos que es lo que están pensando en estos momentos. Ya Dumbledore esta avisado del asunto para que no hagan ninguna locura. Por eso no podremos regresar para Navidad y pasarlo juntos, como el año pasado. Tendrán que pasarlo en Hogwarts. Lo lamentamos, pero esperamos que acepten, como nosotros, el curso de la vida. Inevitable e inesperado.

No queremos que se preocupen, ni tengan miedo, ni se entristezcan. Porque nosotros somos felices. Lo que lamentamos es no poder verlos graduarse, crecer, casarse y tener hijos. Pero siempre estaremos de alguna forma con ustedes.

Lo importante es el tiempo que vivimos juntos, los momentos aprovechados de plena felicidad. Y ahora quiero un poquito más de tiempo para poderlos abrazar y es como si pidiera demasiado, porque agradezco el poder dejarles estas palabras. Porque ahora se ve todo más claro y agradezco el tiempo vivido, no lloro por el que ni siquiera tengo.

Sirius, nuestro pequeño acogido. Siempre serás un hijo para nosotros, al igual que James

_Sí claro, un hijo que no nos dio trabajo. Disfrute tanto tratando de tener a James, pero es injusto que llegaras sin que hagamos ningún esfuerzo. ¿Te parece eso justo, Sirius?_

¡Charlus! No le hagas caso. ¡Por Merlín! Ni al borde de la muerte es capaz de mantener la cordura.

Sirius, yo estaría orgullosa de ser tu madre y aunque el tiempo que vivimos juntos fue corto, el sentimiento es enorme. Tu amistad y hermandad con nuestro James es invaluable. No hay palabras que una madre y un padre puedan decirle a la persona que guía a nuestro hijo. Sólo podemos decirte que te amamos y que amamos el día en que llegaste a nuestra casa para quedarte.

Sé que uno no puede elegir la familia, pero tanto Charlus como yo, te elegimos como hijo, sin dudarlo. No importa la sangre, no importa un apellido, sino los lazos de amor. Y una familia se manifiesta de muchas maneras, como en la amistad.

Cuídate mucho Siri o Canuto, como te llaman. Pórtate bien y sienta cabeza pronto. Pero sobre todo sé feliz, olvida lo malo y disfruta lo bueno.

James no dejes nunca a Sirius, por favor, él te necesita ahora más que nunca. Que sus amistades duren hasta la eternidad. Y si se suben a esa moto tengan mucho cuidado ya saben que le tengo terror. No se metan en problemas, sufro con cada carta de Hogwarts que llega y temo que los echen un día.

Por eso, Sirius, nunca dejes a nuestro James, cuídalo y guíalo en la oscuridad.

_Ya sabes sin sus anteojos no logra ver nada. _

¡Charlus!

_¿Qué? Oh Dorita por favor, esta carta es un velorio, y tú siempre dices que la risa es la mejor cura contra todo mal. _

Bueno sí, pero este es un momento serio también. Continúo.

James… querido hijo, tan deseado y tan mimado. Te amamos y te extrañaremos mucho. Solo esperamos haber sido buenos padres y si alguna vez nos equivocamos, lo sentimos. Solo hicimos lo que creímos mejor. Te dimos amor y eso es mucho más importante que todas las comodidades juntas. Espero que algún día seas un excelente padre, y quizá así veas lo duro y maravilloso que es criar a un ser de tu propia vida, algo de uno. Único en la vida.

Siento una felicidad plena y un orgullo inexplicable hacia mi hijo ¡Premio anual! ¡Capitán del equipo de Quidditch! No sabes la cantidad de amigas que me hablan de sus hijas, para que los empariente. No te preocupes, jamás haría algo así. Siempre vas a ser el hijo que cualquier madre y padre desearían tener. Estamos orgullosos de vos, de todo lo que has logrado, de los buenos amigos que has hecho. ¡Oh! Remus. Peter. Dales nuestros afectos. Remus es el niño más maduro que he conocido a una edad tan temprana, es un encanto de persona y Peter aun parece un niño pequeño, parece que lo viera correr hacia la cocina para hablar conmigo y bueno, ya no podré hacerle su tarta de calabaza favorita. ¡Qué grupo de amigos tan lindo! Ves James, no te dejamos en malas manos.

Muchas cosas dejamos atrás y muchas cosas que ni siquiera veremos. Pero no hay tristeza, hay amor. Hay esperanza. Hay fe.

Lo que les pedimos es que sean buenas personas, buenos magos, y que sean felices durante el tiempo que tienen. Hay cosas muy importantes por las cuales luchar, por ejemplo, el amor.

Sus vidas de por sí ya son importantes, pero serán vacías si no intentan hacer algo con ellas.

Bueno, se va terminando nuestro tiempo y esperamos que no malgasten los suyos entristeciéndose, sino viviéndolos, ayudando a otros, aprendiendo, amando.

Traten de recordar todo lo que les hemos enseñado, todo lo vivido, lo recorrido, porque la experiencia es el mejor maestro, y de los errores se aprende pero no hay que vivir en el pasado o no podrán avanzar nunca.

Los amo y no me cansare de decirlo.

_Bueno basta de sensiblería, es mi turno de tomar la palabra. Muchachos, háganle caso a su madre y no hagan estupideces, bueno no muchas. Gradúense y ganen la copa de una vez, por favor. Son una vergüenza sino._

_En fin, hemos pasado nuestros bienes a sus nombres. La casa de Clapham, la bóveda de Gringotts, todas nuestras pertenencias, mi asociación al __Puddlemere United pasa a tu nombre James, porque el traidor de Sirius es hincha de Avispas de Wimbourne ¡Qué perdedores!_

_Dorea dice que la vecina, esa vieja bruja insoportable, va a enviarles el gato a Hogwarts porque no quiere cuidarlo más. Así que no dejen que se muera de hambre._

También diles, bueno, digo que todos mis libros de cuentos fantásticos para niños sean donados a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

_Bueno, ya alguien del ministerio va a contactarse con ustedes por el tema legal y la herencia._

_Solo les deseo suerte en sus caminos. Que vivan la vida y hagan algo digno de ellas. Yo viví mucho, demasiado como para contarlo. Pero, lo más gratificante y el mayor logro de mi vida ha sido amar a su madre. Dorea es y será toda mi vida. Las mujeres son el principio y fin de todas las cosas._

_Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. No en esta vida, sino en otra, más allá. Solo espero que no sea pronto._

Los amamos con todo el corazón, hagan honor a los leones que llevan dentro y no tengan miedo, ni si quiera a la muerte.

Con todo nuestro cariño, en el final de una vida pero en el principio de otra, siempre juntos

Dorea y Charlus Potter.

* * *

La carta terminaba y la voz de James se había perdido muchas veces, amortiguada en su garganta donde las palabras luchaban por salir junto con su corazón.

Una fotografía caía en su cama. En ella se podía ver una pareja enamorada que se abrazaban, dándose un beso en la mejilla, sonrientes, con el fondo de unas ruinas con altos pilares y extrañas figuras grabadas en las piedras. Dos viejos que guardaban muy bien la edad por la buena vida que habían vivido. Ella con el cabello canoso y algunos rastros fogosos, de su joven pelo rojizo. Él, con ojos picaros y el pelo engominado y prolijo, con su poblado bigote canoso.

Una tristeza infinita lo embargaba. Sirius estaba inmutable, no había siquiera cambiado de posición. Remus miraba un punto lejano y Peter se sentía acongojado, porque si él perdiera a sus padres, posiblemente moriría con ellos.

¿Qué reacción o qué palabras pueden decirse en esas ocasiones? Ninguna, ninguna que valiera la pena. Todas sonarían iguales: vacías, sin sentido, huecas y estúpidas.

Aún no había asimilado la idea, aún no podía creer esas palabras. Era raro. Sin dudas era un mal sueño. Pero no, sus padres aun estaban vivos._ "Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más_". Y él no podía hacer nada. Era impotencia mezclada con incredulidad. No era posible que sus padres estuvieran enfermos, y nadie pudiera hacer nada. Que ellos no quisieran seguir buscando la cura. ¿Acaso la magia no conocía límites? ¿De qué servía si llegado el caso no había nada que hacer? _Maldita magia inservible, una mierda de vida._

Salió de la habitación sin esperar que nadie dijera una palabra. Aun llevaba la carta en sus manos cuando atravesó la sala como alma que lleva el diablo, sin decir a donde. Quizá quería llorar solo, quizá solo quería romper una pared con sus manos, quizá quería tirarse de la torre más alta.

Sirius suspiró y tomó la fotografía donde sus protagonistas se movían una y otra vez. Nostalgia y un odio insuperable era lo que sentía. _¡Qué injusta era la puta vida de mierda que llevaban!_ Sus padres vivos, felices, ahogados en la opulencia, llenos de odio, de magia negra, seres viles y crueles. Y los padres de James la gente más amable, cariñosa y desinteresada que había conocido, al borde de la muerte a causa de una enfermedad incurable. No podía ser cierto. Si había alguien en el mundo que disfrutaba de la vida eran los Potter. Gente que profesaba lealtad a la magia y tolerancia hacia los muggles, más que eso, se fascinaban por el mundo no mágico. Ni siquiera tenían elfos domésticos en su casa. No había quien no quisiera a los Potter. Eran perfectos. Y Sirius nunca había visto un matrimonio tan feliz como aquel. Que le abrieran las puertas de su casa había sido demasiado. Pero los abrazos que Dorea le daba, las conversaciones después de la cena con Charlus, era lo más cerca a una familia de verdad que había tenido y tendría jamás. Y que ahora definitivamente no tendría más.

Sirius se fue de la habitación, sin saber a dónde ir, sólo por hacer algo.

Esa noche fue una de las más largas y duras que James y Sirius vivieron en el colegio. Tan larga como cuando Remus confesó ser licántropo, tan larga como las noches en que buscaban la forma de diagramar el mapa del merodeador, tan larga como cuando estudiaban como hacerse animagos, tan larga como la discusión entre Sirius y Remus por la broma pesada que le había hecho a Quejicus. Tan larga como las fiestas que acontecían en la sala común y duraban hasta más allá del amanecer. Tan larga como las noches de transformación de Remus.

Esa noche, ni Sirius ni James fueron a cenar. Cuando aparecieron en la habitación, luego de haberles contado de la visita a Dumbledore y las explicaciones que le exigieron al director, pudieron relajarse. Remus y Peter les ayudaron a escribirles una carta a los Potter, que no sabían si llegaría a tiempo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Después de haberla terminado, James y Sirius se fueron bajo la capa de invisibilidad a la lechucería, para enviar cuanto antes su respuesta, deseando que llegue a tiempo.

No volvieron a la habitación. Decidieron tomar el pasadizo de la estatua de la bruja jorobada que daba a Honeydukes. Sabían que no había consuelo mejor que un acto merodeador, sin palabras vacías. Se fueron a Hogsmeade a perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. A vagar como animales por la fría tierra, mojada por la nieve. Un perro y un ciervo corrían sin límites, sin fronteras. James no quería sentir nada, no quería pensar, quería correr y descargarse, y la presencia de su hermano a su lado, era consuelo más que suficiente.

El primer trimestre del año llega a su fin, y como siempre esa semana antes de irse a casa a festejar las fiestas, se realizan exámenes niveladores sobre los temas vistos en clases o trabajos de investigación. De esta forma se logra llegar mejor a los EXTASIS, al final del curso en junio.

Era miércoles Lily, Kat, Mary y Joan salen del examen de Runas. El de Transformaciones aconteció esa mañana bien temprano y McGonagall se había puesto muy dura con el tipo de preguntas empleadas. Ahora todas comentaba sobre el examen de Runas y todas estaban inseguras sobre si habían hecho bien la traducción. Joan había salido casi traumada después de ese examen y luego de un fuerte somnífero se quedó durmiendo toda la tarde en su cama. Pobrecita los exámenes siempre afectaban sus nervios y esa semana vivía a pociones de calmantes que Lily le preparaba con mano habilidosa, después de tantos años.

Aun quedaban muchos exámenes que dar antes de irse a casa. La lista de alumnos que se iban del colegio ya estaba llena y por primera vez, ni James Potter ni Sirius Black, figuraban en ella. Aquella noticia había corrido tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz y aquello pesaba un poco más en el desmoronamiento interno que sufría Cornamenta.

Katherine estaba acostumbrada a ese Diciembre, tumultuoso y solitario. Todos los años lo pasaba sola en el castillo, pues sus padres se iban a los Alpes suizos a esquiar con amigos, o vaya a saber a que otros lugares, y jamás se les había ocurrido invitarla, aunque ella sabía que jamás aceptaría ir si lo hiciesen. Siete días de soledad, siete días para hacer lo que quisiera en la habitación. Siete días en los que se veía al espejo, sola.

Todas sus amigas lo pasaban en sus casas. La familia de Joan acostumbraba a dar una fiesta de año nuevo memorable, que hasta tenia repercusiones en el diario "El profeta", Alice y su familia solían ir todos los años. Lily pasaba una navidad en su casa y sabía que ésta sería particularmente insoportable junto con Petunia y su reciente esposo bola de grasa Vernon. Mary lo pasaría en casa de sus tíos en Kent, Inglaterra. Y ella en Hogwarts, bañándose en el baño de prefectos dado la ausencia de casi todos ellos y comiendo más de la cuenta.

Hacia un par de noches que no veía a Sirius. De hecho ya era una semana, así que fue a buscarlo a su habitación para encontrar un poco de paz y seguir afrontando la tortura. Pero sólo encontró a Peter rodeado de libros.

—Hola Peter. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Si buscas a Sirius, no está. — La voz de él era cortante, estridente. Se notaba que era a causa de Kat o algo más le molestaba.

—Ok… ¿Qué estudias? — Kat se daba cuenta que a Peter le pasaba algo y decidió tratar de hablar con él o al menos acercarse.

—Encantamientos

—Si quieres, podemos repasar juntos. — Peter se encogió de hombros, así que Katherine tomó eso como un sí.

Pasaron tres horas seguidas estudiando y practicando movimientos de varitas y cómo describirlos. Peter logró concentrarse y relajarse. Estar acompañado era cien veces mejor que estudiar solo. Agradecía que Kat estuviera con él, aunque eso solo remarcaba más el hecho de que sus amigos no estuvieran.

—Kat, ¿Si quisieras llamar la atención de una chica cómo lo harías? —Dijo Peter luego de descansar un segundo después de tanto repeler los objetos y destruirlos, rehacerlos, moverlos de lugar, y demás.

— Bueno, no me interesan las chicas pero, creo que sé qué quisiste decir. Pues, todo depende de la chica. Primero debes averiguar qué le interesa o algo de su vida.

—Y… ¿Qué haces cuando descubres algo de su vida?

— Bueno, buscar la forma de acercarse, de conversar con ella. Aunque sería mejor que ella sea la que se acerque. Debes preparar la escena, ya sabes… si le gusta tocar un instrumento siembra el rumor de que tú tocas ese instrumento. Acércate a sus amigas o amigos. —Dijo Kat mirándolo y vio en Peter una expresión de miedo. ¿_Acercarme a los Slytherin? Snape, Avery, Regulus, los Lestrange, o peor Gala esa insípida cuyo padre es un monstruo… ¡Merlín! Si Salma es igual a todo ellos… No, Salma no, no puede ser tan sucia y maligna esa piel tan pura… ella es…_ Peter divagaba en sus pensamientos y Kat, lo sacaba de ellos. — ¿Me escuchas? Digo que si ella frecuenta algún club afíliate a ese club y preséntate en alguna de las reuniones. Hogwarts está lleno de posibilidades. No sé Peter… quizá si me dijeras quién es la chica te ayudaría mucho más.

—No, no, no hay ninguna chica, solo te preguntaba qué harías tú - Peter estaba más cerca de esa chica en otra vida, que en esa. Quizá tuviera más chance en el más allá o si hubiera reencarnado en alguien como James Potter o Sirius Black.

—Sí, claro… por favor, a mi no me engañas…

— Sabes… los padres de James se están muriendo—Dijo Peter para desviar el rumbo de la conversación. A veces no medía sus palabras y se daba cuenta que podía mostrarse algo frívolo respecto a un tema tan terrible, como la muerte de los padres del chico que él deseaba ser: James Potter, el perfecto chico con perfecta familia.

— ¿Qué? - Dijo Kat casi en un hilo de voz.

— Sí, por eso James se la pasa en la Lechucería todos los días, después de rendir un examen, se va a allá. No logramos hacer que deje aquello… pero supongo que es lo que haría cualquiera…

— Es… terrible.

— Sirius también está bastante afectado. Aun los Potter no contestan la carta que le mandamos. Y no hay noticias…

—Oye, gracias por contármelo, Peter. Tengo que irme—Colagusano le dio las gracias por la compañía y Katherine se fue preocupada.

Era casi de noche, aún no había oscurecido. Ya habría tiempo de buscar a Sirius, pero antes había algo más urgente que atender. Corrió a la Biblioteca, pensando en tantas cosas. Cuando llegó, Lily Evans y Alice Smith estudiaban en la misma mesa apartada que ocupaban siempre, todos los años. Katherine dio la mala noticia y contó todo cuanto supo. Antes de que terminara de hablar, su amiga de ojos verdes y profunda cabellera rojiza, ya estaba de pie y echaba andar decidida.


	18. Capítulo 17 Nunca es tarde

Capítulo 17 Nunca es tarde

Aún no era de noche. Aún había cierta claridad en el horizonte. Las pocas nubes que azotaban el cielo durante toda la mañana, se habían esparcido hacia el final del día, dejando un cielo claramente visible.

Los amplios ventanales dejaban ver aquel espectáculo irreal. Un ocaso memorable, como un cuadro impresionista, quizá de Monet, con mano experta y apasionada. Los colores sanguíneos, violáceos y restos de amarillos y naranjas se fundían en pinceladas rabiosas. Mezclándose unas con otras, gruesas y desprolijas. Aquello era una obra maestra, que sólo se lograba apreciar desde lejos, porque desde cerca se ve borroso, no se entiende. Sí, definitivamente, aquello era uno de esos cuadros impresionistas. Tenía que serlo. Las luces daban de lleno contra la fría piedra de ese castillo medieval e imponente, proyectando sombras en la nieve que cubre el jardín: el paisaje es perfecto, inspira a pintar ese cielo, proyectándose en esa piedra fría pero tan cálida de recuerdos.

Sigue ascendiendo por la escalera de peldaños de piedras que dan a las partes más altas del colegio. Se detiene a ver aquel paisaje que le regalan los dioses o mejor dicho un artista. Mira y aunque hace frío, siente ese calor inconfundible del sol, lejano pero anidado en su corazón. Sí, porque ahora siente coraje y el corazón se inunda de sentimientos cálidos, de fuerza. No tiene idea de qué va a hacer, ni siquiera pensó qué va a decirle. Sólo camina, y se dice: _"Aún hay tiempo, no es tarde, no puede ser tarde, no nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto, aun hay esperanza, lo sé. Sé fuerte, Lily."_ No hay nada que dé miedo, más que aquello que tienes ante los ojos. La vida. El cielo y toda su naturaleza. Eso es imponente. Demasiado complicado como para entenderlo. Demasiado simple como para arruinarlo. Y él, es parte de todo eso. Irreal y perfecto. Real e imperfecto.

Se está acercando y el canto débil de las lechuzas se oye cada vez más fuerte, más cerca, llamándola. Ve cómo algunas salen volando y se pierden sobre las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando llega a la lechucería, lo ve. Es una de esas imágenes demasiado difíciles de borrar de la memoria. James está sentado al borde de la cornisa. Está grabado, esculpido sobre una de esas ventanas en forma de arco, sin vidrio, porque toda la lechucería está abierta al mundo, para dejar libre paso el andar de esas criaturas mensajeras. Y él, es otra obra maestra esculpido a cincel con una perfección desafiante contra la naturaleza misma.

Apoyado sobre el alfeizar, con su espalda reclinada sobre uno de los pilares y sus piernas a cada lado de la piedra, una dentro del castillo y la otra del otro lado, hacia el vacío, el abismo.

Está mirando hacia el horizonte, con la mirada perdida, pero claramente atento a ver un puntito lejano de esa lechuza que espera y aguarda desde hace días.

Siente la presencia de alguien más pero ni si quiera voltea a ver quién es. Sigue con su vigilancia.

Lily se queda paralizada, de pie aun en la entrada. Otra vez siente su presencia helada, distante, desinteresada de todo lo que lo rodea, de ella. Da un paso, porque cree que quizá aun no la ha visto. Y él no puede evitar girar a ver a quién es ese espectador entrometido.

Se miran y Lily siente esa mirada gélida, pero ésta ha sido peor que otras. Había tanto dolor en esos ojos enrojecidos, cansados, llenos de tormentas que se desataron muchas veces ya. Ha estado llorando y su corazón se estruja más contra su pecho. No puede decir ni media palabra, nada. Su cerebro se estanca y sólo quisiera correr a abrazarlo, a sacarlo de ahí, de ese pozo, ese vacío. Besarlo hasta el cansancio y decirle todas esas palabras de consuelo, de amor que calla en sus noches y se pierden en su almohada. Pero ahora no puede, le supera su dolor y se hace parte de ella, su aspecto, el hecho de que no se ha movido de ahí en horas, en días interrumpidos por los exámenes. Tiene que hacer algo. Tiene que hablar porque él la ignora profundamente. No le importa su presencia. No le importa que lo vea así. Lily da un paso al frente y rompe el silencio acompasado por el suave ulular.

—James, baja por favor. Todos están preocupados por ti. — Nada. No responde, ni siquiera se mueve. — Tus amigos están preocupados… vuelve… por favor.

—No — Fue lo único que dijo. Su voz es rara, casi no es suya, porque hace bastante que no pronuncia una palabra y su voz pareciera que no tuviera fuerza.

—Hace frío y tienes que comer algo… vuelve

— ¡No! — Ahora su voz cobra fuerza y esa vitalidad que ella tanto conoce. Pero es ira, la que se aguarda en ese monosílabo doliente, autoritario. Se gira para verla a los ojos y claramente los de Lily dicen miedo y los de él están desencajados, chispeantes de un fulgor lleno de ira y de dolor.

— James… por favor. Yo… yo estoy preocupada por ti — Da otro paso al frente y él sigue mirándola como si no la conociera. Lily suspira y vuelve hablar: — Te necesito.

Parece que esas palabras le hacen volver a la realidad y se levanta por fin. Camina hacia ella. El clamar de las lechuzas es hipnótico y todas murmuran en una orquesta sinfónica, programada y sincronizada, que se pierde con el viento que ingresa y se va. Se para en frente de ella y Lily lo siente más alto, un gigante, a pesar de que él se siente más indefenso que nunca. Están frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro. Lily puede sentir su respiración enfurecida, su corazón latir con violencia. Ella solo se siente paralizada ante su presencia arrasadora, de aquellas que no dejan nada vivo, ni en pie. Porque él, la fulmina, la devasta con su cuerpo, con sus ojos, con su ser, con su expresión.

— ¿Me necesitas? — Su voz duele, la perfora haciéndole daño, mucho daño. Porque no le cree, porque a él le duele también.

— Sí, te necesito… tanto como tú a mí. — Lily no baja la mirada y la mantiene pese a que la aniquila por su incredulidad y expansiva frialdad. James se hace a un lado, camina lejos de ella y se sienta en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

— No necesito tu lástima, Evans. — Dice y sigue mirando el ocaso que ya está por terminar. El sol está a punto de ser comido por la noche.

_¿Evans? No, Evans, no. Por lo que más quieras no vuelvas al Evans, ¡Mierda! Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé_. Pensó Lily, que pareciera recuperar su dominio, luego de que él se alejara, dándole espacio a pensar y sentirse dueña de sí misma.

— No es lástima… yo lo siento…

— ¿Ah no? No tienes idea de lo que se siente. ¿O acaso perdiste a tus padres? — Ella solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. —Todos dicen lo siento y no lo sienten una puta mierda. — James no grita pero habla en un tono elevado y tan enfadado que resulta raro que sea él el dueño del momento.

— Creo que sólo tratan de ser amables

— No me alcanza. Eso no hará que se curen, que vuelvan... —Está enojado pero ya su voz se calma y se carga de amargura. —Ni siquiera tengo noticias. — La mira otra vez con reproche, y esta vez la mira reconociéndola. — Mejor será que te vayas Evans, hasta que no llegue esa puta lechuza no me voy.

— Entonces voy a tener que quedarme y dormir acá porque no pienso dejarte, Potter — Dijo Lily en un tono entre enojada y decidida, poniendo sus brazos en jarra al costado de su cintura.

— ¿Vas a empezar a acosarme?

— Sí, aprendí del mejor. —Por primera vez James se ríe, es una risa que sale sola, algo ahogada y corta. Ella también se ríe aunque quiere llorar porque se siente tan mal y a la vez sabe que no debe hacerlo, que alguien debe estar entero para salir de ahí.

James con un ademán la invita a sentarse junto a él. Se forma un silencio y juntos observan el comienzo de la noche, estrellada en su magnitud. Calma, la noche es silencio, es tranquilidad, es quietud. Hasta que él lo rompe porque su corazón se siente en paz, y siente que ahora puede hablar y darse cuenta de quien está a su lado.

— Lo siento, Lily. No quería ser tan grosero.

— Olvídalo… estás en todo tu derecho, además me lo merezco.

— No Lily, no te mereces recibir el odio que siento por la puta vida. — Traga saliva con fuerza, reprimiendo ese nudo que se forma en su garganta y sigue hablando — Es solo que no puedo creer que mis padres no estarán más… Eran grandiosos, ¿Sabes? —Lily lo deja hablar, porque se da cuenta que James necesita eso: descargarse. — Se amaban tanto. —Se sonríe y Lily siente envidia, una envidia feliz y esas ganas de saber qué se siente — Es tan injusto. Si sólo los hubieras conocido…entenderías. Ese amor por la vida, por todas las cosas, las más simples. Las mejores personas que conocí. Estaban locos, locos uno por el otro, locos por todo… todo era un mundo, no sé como lo hacían pero cada cosa era un fiesta, alegría… es tan injusto.

— Lo sé, James… pero ahora que me cuentas de ellos… creo que se parecen mucho a ti.

— Daría todo por tener lo que ellos tenían… pero no… no me verán graduarme, ni casarnos, ni nada de todo lo que haga en mi futuro. ¡Merlín! Parezco un estúpido diciendo todo esto. — Lily deja pasar inadvertido ese "casarnos" que la incluye, como siempre.

— No, James, es lo más sensato que te escuché decir después de _"me vuelves loco pelirroja"_ — Las últimas palabras las había dicho imitando la voz de él. Se rieron un poco más hasta dejar que el silencio volvería a adueñarse de ellos dejando como protagonistas a las lechuzas que observaban tranquilas.

— Yo lo digo más sexy, no con voz de Troll — Dijo James con fingida seriedad.

— Eso es porque no te escuchas… — Más risas y el lugar se empapó de recuerdos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio recordando las mil frases de conquista que James le había dicho a Lily durante esos largos años.

— James, mira el lado positivo… al menos ellos están juntos. Se irán juntos… ¿sabes lo hermoso que debe ser vivir y morir junto con la persona que amas?

— Gracias, Lily.

Es una mirada limpia, tras las gafas que parecieran cristalizar el destello de sus ojos. No hay otras intenciones detrás, sólo gratitud. Y a Lily se le llena el alma y se le cae el mundo, porque James Potter la mira así, como siempre la ha mirado y ella nunca quiso ver. Hasta ahora.

Silencio cómodo que se instala en ellos, apreciando el momento, agradeciendo la compañía. Están sentados en el primer escalón, ni siquiera se tocan. Pero están juntos y pueden sentirse. Lily le mira, y James se percata de ello. Lo mira fijamente, no corre la mirada como tantas veces le ha visto hacer cuando la encontraba mirándolo a escondidas. Se miran y ahora sus ojos están calmos, recuperan el brillo que le caracteriza. Lily por primera vez lo conoce. Es imposible que después de tantos años, ahora vea a otra persona. Y le parece mentira que ese, sea el odioso, arrogante, ombligo del mundo, insoportable y soberbio de James Potter que tanto odiaba, ese que minutos antes le hablaba con el corazón en la mano. Es que en las situaciones más extremas, las más dolorosas o fuertes, es en donde conocemos a las personas, su temperamento y templanza. Donde se revelan su carácter, sus sentimientos, porque inevitablemente uno se muestra como es, dice lo que piensa y lo que calla es tan revelador como lo que hace.

Y Lily lo había escuchado y se sorprende de reconocerlo como a alguien que ella misma amaría con locura y pasión. Y en ese instante le ama, incondicionalmente. Y también reconoce que todo ese tiempo, era ella quien no lo dejaba conocerse ni mostrarse. Porque ese James Potter de esa noche era el mismo de siempre, excepto que ahora se mostraba para ella, sólo para ella.

Lily sabe que aún le queda algo pendiente y si no lo dice ahora, es posible que James lo olvide o que ella nunca más tenga el valor de decirlo.

— ¿Me perdonas por haberte dejado plantado? — Pregunta Lily con timidez, con ternura, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. James la mira, respira profundo, está buscando las palabras pero no dice nada, espera que ella le dé una señal, quiere escucharla. Lily ante ese vacío lo mira y esos ojos marrones parecen reírse y eso hace que ella tome la palabra.

— Yo sólo tuve miedo.

—Y yo estaba aterrado, Lily…

— ¿En serio? —Ahora es ella la que tiene sus ojos llenos de alegría, de sonrisas.

— Sí, besarte fue más de lo que imaginaba y eso… me dio miedo, pero miedo de perderte no miedo para enfrentarlo.

— Sí, lo sé… fui una tonta… porque sí que quería ir… pero tenía miedos y dudas.

— ¿Por eso viniste? — Es más bien una respuesta que una pregunta.

— Sí, porque ya no hay más miedos.

— Ni dudas. —Dijo él, repitiendo sus mismas palabras.

— Ni dudas. —Repitió ella, sonriéndose.

Lily se aproximó a James y muy lentamente se acercó a su boca, mirándolo, sin perderse detalle de él, ésta vez quería ver su reacción. James comenzó a acercarse a Lily, porque esta vez no iba a permitir que se fuera. Sus bocas se unieron por propia decisión y otra vez, volvieron a sentirse: uno solo.

Ya sabía a qué sabían sus besos, ya conocía la textura de su lengua y la profundidad de su boca. Pero este nuevo beso sabía a algo más. Él la torturaba con su lentitud, sin apresurarse a nada, apremiando cada rincón de su dulce boca. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a moverse solas, y tocarse era una necesidad porque la piel ardía, quemándolos, envolviéndolos. Lily llevó su mano a su nuca y enterró sus dedos en su pelo lacio, algo largo y totalmente desprolijo. James le tomaba la cara con una mano, y la otra bajaba por su cuello sintiendo la suavidad de su piel blanca. Lily sintió morirse ante su contacto. Otra vez ese efecto que causaba en ella estragos y revoluciones, un profundo rendimiento a sus pies.

Aquel beso borraba todas las desgracias del mundo, le hacía olvidar el dolor y ya no quedaban vestigios de odio o de soledad: de quedarse solo en el mundo. Cuando el beso terminó, se fundieron en un abrazo. Lily se aferró tan fuerte a él por miedo a perderlo, que James se había sorprendido por su repentina fuerza. Se abrazaron mientras conversaban, de tantas cosas. Se abrazaron quizá para comprender que aquello era real o porque no podían dejar de tocarse, o porque el frío comenzaba a calarse bajo la piel o porque si no lo hacían, temían que esa fuera la última vez juntos antes de volver a la realidad de cada día.

Pasaron toda la noche en vela, esperando esa lechuza pero la espera no era mortificante sino agradable. Conversaron hasta quedarse dormidos, muy tarde ya. James contra la pared de piedra y Lily acostada sobre su pecho entre sus brazos que se ceñían alrededor de ella, y sus manos entrelazadas.

La mañana del jueves había amanecido tumultuosa y caótica. Katherine y Alice tenían exámenes de Encantamientos y seguido el de Pociones, junto con Mary. Como para hacer más fuerte la carga, la experta en Pociones y Encantamientos, la pelirroja Lily Evans, no había aparecido en toda la noche, por lo que ellas tuvieron que arreglárselas con todas las dudas pre-examen.

Esa mañana se levantaron temprano, Joan en cambio siguió durmiendo, porque esa noche había pasado todo su tiempo dedicándoselo a Astronomía, que rendía a la tardecita.

Cuando vieron que la cama de su amiga seguía intacta como el día anterior no supieron si alegrarse o preocuparse. Pero estaban tan nerviosas que decidieron bajar a desayunar con tiempo y poder leer alguna anotación o releer algún capítulo de un libro, antes de entrar a rendir.

Pensaron que encontrarían al Gran Comedor bastante tranquilo, pero éste ya estaba lleno de alumnos bulliciosos y demasiado escandalosos para ser tan temprano. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron Remus y Peter, que parecían que no habían pegado un ojo en toda la noche y Sirius venía detrás de ellos aun desperezándose, tranquilo y descansado. Se sentaron en algún lugar del medio de la larga mesa y desayunaron mientras Sirius le pedía a Remus que leyera en voz alta.

Media hora después, aparecían por la puerta un James Potter renovado y una Lily Evans despreocupada, pese a ser día de exámenes. Se sentaron al extremo de la mesa, donde había lugar.

Ambos se habían ido directo a la torre Gryffindor, luego de despertarse por el sol saliente y la incomodidad de la dura piedra. Ninguno dijo nada de que no había llegado ninguna carta, ninguna lechuza, prefirieron dejar aquello en silencio y tener esperanzas.

Una vez llegados a la Sala Común, cada uno fue a su cuarto a bañarse luego de aquella noche de apenas unas horas de sueño. Desayunaron juntos, lo dos solos, mientras Lily abría un libro de Encantamientos y le decía a James los temas más probables que el profesor Flitwick podría tomar.

Sirius que escuchaba a Remus con mucha concentración vio a su amigo llegar con la pelirroja, ambos con el cabello mojado. Levantó una ceja y hubiera dicho un comentario bastante fuera de lugar, si no fuera porque no había leído nada y necesitaba esos minutos de retención. Ya habría tiempo para bromas.

Efectivamente cuando salieron de rendir, el profesor había tomado todo aquello que Lily le había dicho. James, mucho más animado y repuesto, se fue con sus amigos por los atajos conocidos para llegar a tiempo a Pociones, mientras les contaba lo sucedido con su pelirroja de ensueños.

Lily, Alice, Kat y Mary que fue a buscarlas al aula, salieron corriendo desde el tercer piso hasta las mazmorras para rendir Pociones. Durante el trayecto Lily solo dijo un par de cosas de la noche pasada. Lo que todas entendieron era que hubo un beso, mucha charla y que se habían quedado dormidos. Nada más.

Era una lástima que solo los exámenes finales pudieran tomarse en el Gran Comedor. En vez allí, rindiendo en sus acostumbradas aulas de clases, debían ir de un lado a otro, sujetos a los horarios acostumbrados. Por suerte Slughorn se tomaba su tiempo en hacer todas las cosas, con lo cual las chicas llegaron temprano y tuvieron que sentarse en el primer banco que estaba vacío.

Ese año el profesor había decidido hacer todo el examen teórico, dejando así, ninguna poción por hacer.

Snape estaba experimentando uno de esos días que son preferibles exterminarlos que olvidarlos. Estaba claramente indignado, pues cualquiera podría memorizar los ingredientes, los efectos, las cantidades, los colores, pero la diferencia estaba en la mano y en la pasión en que se revolvía, o se diluían arremolinándose los componentes, colores y aromas. Sabía que en eso se destacaba él y Lily Evans, y seguramente nadie más en todo el curso. Le encantaba saber que ese aspecto era algo que seguirían teniendo en común, como su amistad cuando eran niños. Sabía que jamás iba a olvidar a esa chica, sangre sucia y Gryffindor, y aunque le dolía haberla perdido como amiga, ahora estaba concentrado en planes mucho más profundos para dar con ella.

Se contentaba con verla en las clases de pociones, en el gran salón, en la biblioteca estudiando sola o con sus amigas, en las reuniones del club de Slughorn. Sí, y no olvida el color de sus ojos, ni el vestido que llevaba en el tren el primer día de septiembre de ese año.

Pero ese día, un jueves interesante para él, se había levantado feliz de tener examen de pociones para vanagloriarse de su buen arte. Pero mientras desayunaba escasamente, como siempre, vio algo que lo dejó totalmente desencajado. Su antigua amiga, su pelirroja, su pequeña sangre sucia, su amor oculto y prohibido, estaba desayunando a solas, con el desgraciado de Potter. Ira era poco. Más bien sentía su sangre hervir como lo hacían las brebajes en su caldero, y las burbujas reventaban contra las paredes de sus venas mestizas. Asco. Repulsión. Ganas de vomitar y mareos. Todo el gran salón daba vueltas en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que su inteligente ex amiga haya perdido la cabeza? Se suponía que lo odiaba. Le había dicho que era un payaso de cuarta, un idiota sin cerebro, un pobre infeliz que se creía un Dios, y tantas cosas que ya no recordaba. Traición era lo que sentía por ella y odio hacia el consagrado e inmaculado Potter que todo lo tenía.

Lo aplastaría como a un bicho. Lo torturaría hasta matarlo. Lo eliminaría de la vida de ella, extirpándolo para siempre. Quizá sin él, ella logre ver lo que no puede, por estar cegada como todas por ese halo de fama, belleza y poder que tenía Potter. Embrujadas por algo que él no comprende. Sí, sabe que él tiene todo lo que las chicas quieren. Pero Severus Snape no quiere ser lo que las chicas quieren, quiere ser alguien para Lily. Y ella no le interesa esas banalidades superficiales e insulsas.

_Yo voy a demostrarle lo qué es ser valiente e inteligente y Potter temblará ante mi varita. No será capaz de volver a mirarme a los ojos y reírse de mí. Yo voy a darte todo, Lily. Un mundo donde la magia queda chica, casi insignificante comparada con la de este castillo y ese engreído traidor a la sangre, escoria del mundo mágico. Magia que ni siquiera sueñas, mi Lily. Magia con la que ese cobarde no se atrevería a tocar, pero yo sí. Yo seré alguien y verás quién se ríe ultimo, Potter_. Pensaba Snape mientras su estómago se cerraba y sobre su corazón se cernían nubes negras y dolor. Su sangre se mezclaba con veneno y éste contaminaba todo su ser hasta dar en el cerebro, matándolo. Miró a su costado por un segundo y estaba Regulus comiendo con su acostumbrado buen apetito y sabía que era hora de reconsiderar una vieja petición.

Inmediatamente continuó observándolos hasta una vez se hubieran ido del gran salón, rozándose las manos y mirándose a los ojos. Y nada le dolía más a Severus que ver esos ojos esmeraldas enamorados y felices por Potter y no por él. Porque jamás Snape le había visto esa mirada tan llena, tan pacifica e irremediablemente hermosa, como la que aun llevaba mientras resolvía su examen y él la observaba desde el primer banco de la otra fila, embelesado pero envenenado al fin.

Por fin los exámenes habían terminado y los alumnos aliviados y otros traumados por los futuros resultados, caminaban libres por el castillo pensando en las vacaciones.

El viernes por la mañana los alumnos de Estudios Muggles tuvieron que entregar un arduo trabajo de investigación y por la tardecita, fueron examinados en DCAO que había resultado bastante complicado para la sorpresa de todo el curso. El director, consciente de que enloquecerían a la profesora Galatea, pues era sabido que su curso no se regía en completa armonía y quietud, había decidió presenciar el examen. Con lo cual por primera vez, cundía el silencio y el orden en esa aula.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se dejaron caer en los sillones, cansadas y relajadas. Los merodeadores, que siempre llegaban antes a todos lados, ya estaban en su habitación.

Las chicas conversaban sobre sus vacaciones y todo lo que harían. Prometieron escribirse al menos una sola vez. Lily como si hubiera recordado algo se levantó y con un simple movimiento de varita borró su nombre de la lista de alumnos que se irían a casa. Ante las miradas de sus amigas les confesó:

—Esta mañana le mandé una lechuza a mi mamá. No me miren así, prometí ir para Pascuas. — Dijo en señal de aprobación y encogiéndose de hombros volvió a hablar — De todas maneras no tengo ganas de estar con mi malhumorada hermana y su asqueroso esposo.

—Bueno, chicas voy a terminar de hacer mi baúl, seguro que Joan y Mary ya lo terminaron — Dijo una muy feliz Alice y eso no se debía en nada con haber terminado los exámenes sino de solo pensar que pasaría siete gloriosos días junto a Frank.

Mary apareció bajando las escaleras y se iba a unir a Lily y a Kat, pero antes de llegar a ellas, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules la interceptaba.

— Hola Mary. ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola, Lucy. Muy bien

— Me dijo mi hermano que te gustaba la misma música que a mí. ¿Por qué no vienes a escuchar algo conmigo?

— Suena perfecto, además ya terminé de hacer el equipaje para mañana.

— Perfecto, sí, Paul me ha hablado mucho de ti… — Sus voces se perdieron por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas de tercero.

—Bueno Lily, así que pasaremos juntas estas fiestas — Dijo Katherine alegre, hundiéndose más en el sillón.

—Sí, fue una gran idea, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo y una linda sorpresa para ya sabes quién.

Ambas amigas se sonrieron y ahora Lily comenzaba a entender un poco más a Kat y a las locuras que cometía cuando salía por las noches o volvía a cualquier hora o faltaba a clases y luego McGonagall le ponía castigos insufribles. _"Sí, se deben sentir muy bien esos castigos."_ Pensó Lily, sabiendo que eso no tenía comparación con un acto delictivo como estar junto a un merodeador.

Durante la cena en el Gran Comedor, Alice contaba que ésta sería su primera navidad a solas con Frank y su familia. Que él tenía licencia durante esa semana y que el curso de Auror era realmente bueno. Joan hablaba de la fiesta que su madre y un séquito de brujas estaban organizando. Mary habló de sus parientes, de su nuevo sobrino que aun no conocía y conocería pronto. Cuando le preguntaron por Paul, ella admitió que le había prometido que le escribiría. Todas pusieron miradas cómplices pero ninguna dijo nada, ya era todo un logro que no estuviera hablando día y noche de Remus John Lupin. Quien por cierto se veía bastante fatal. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que el 25 de diciembre habría luna llena y sería la navidad más dolorosa que el licántropo iba a sufrir.

Peter que ahora se sentaba en los bancos que acostumbraban a usar los merodeadores cuando las cosas andaban normales, estaba aliviado por irse a casa. Remus se sumó a su lado más fatigado que nunca. James parecía estar viviendo dos realidades diferentes, puesto a que la lechuza nunca llegó dando noticias y debido a que Lily lo miraba desde su asiento sin poder dejar de sonreír. Aquello eras rarísimo, más que nunca parecía estar viviendo un sueño.

Y Sirius parecía recuperar el brillo indecente que siempre llevaba. Antes de sentarse con sus amigos a cenar fue a donde estaba sentada Kat y corriendo a una chica de cuarto que estaba sentada a su lado, se sentó junto a ella. Katherine que estaba escuchando a Alice sobre algo relacionado con artes oscuras y a su novio, lo miró divertida.

— Sé a qué viniste, Sirius.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ya sé porque estuviste desaparecido.

— Lamento no haberte dicho nada.

— No importa, te entiendo. Sé que prefieres estar solo.

— Siempre la mejor, Kat, gracias — Sin esperar que ella hablara, la besó de lleno en su boca sin importar miradas ni nada más que aquellos labios que no saboreaba en días.

— Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? — Dijo Kat una vez que se separaron y ante la mirada intensa cargada de doble sentido que Sirius le puso, no hacía falta mucha respuesta.

— Después te lo digo, linda — Dijo Sirius robándole un bastón de queso y dándole un corto beso en los labios, se fue a comer junto a sus amigos.

Katherine aun estaba sonriéndose cuando miró hacia el frente y vio a Regulus clavándole la mirada sin intenciones de retirarla a pesar de haber sido descubierto infraganti. Katherine inmediatamente se puso seria. No se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba, pues se había dejado llevar por esos ojos grises a los cuales pocas cosas o casi nada podía negarles. Pero Regulus la miraba impasible y de una forma tortuosamente tranquila. Kat continuó comiendo y procuró no volver a ver la mesa de los Slytherin, que estaban inusitadamente muy calmos y en silencio.

—Estaba pensando… ¡Hey! — Sirius le tiró un bollo de pan en señal de sorna — Lo que decía es que me parece una estupidez no hacer la fiesta de fin de trimestre acostumbrada solo porque… bueno, ya saben.

— ¿En serio, James? No importa que… — Inquirió Remus que la idea de una fiesta le daba un poco más de juventud a su aspecto algo enfermo y cansado como si los años le pesaran.

— No, al contrario creo que es justo lo que necesitamos para olvidarnos de todo y relajarnos un poco — Dijo James que había recuperado toda su vitalidad y ánimos luego de lo sucedido en la lechucería. Y ahora solo podía pensar en escusas para estar con Lily y besarla hasta el cansancio y más.

— ¿No es un poco tarde, para organizarla? — Aventuró Peter que ahora revolvía su plato con indiferencia.

— Nunca es tarde — Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo y chocaron sus manos sonriéndose, volviéndose a sentir, completos, hermanos y amigos, a la vez.

Siguieron comiendo comentando alguna cosa, Sirius con algún comentario ácido sobre la pelirroja.

Mientras engullían y hablaban, Colagusano se perdía en un par de manos blancas que agarraban su copa y se la llevaban a sus labios rojos. Sus uñas pintadas de negro, algo largas, y sus manos que ceñían el cristal en un acto impúdico y él no dejaba de pensar cosas indebidas. Otra vez esa sensación de hipnotismo que lo embargaba y deseos, muchos deseos que lo derrotaban internamente. Si eso era estar enamorado, suponía que era el estado más despiadado y sin consuelo que había experimentado, aunque claramente valía la pena estarlo si conseguía saciar esa sed desgarradora que lo azotaba sin piedad. Porque el amor entonces era muy poco misericordioso, al menos con él.

Antes de que terminara la cena, el rumor de la fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor ya se difuminaba hasta los últimos rincones del castillo. Todos los que siempre asistían, los más allegados a los merodeadores, colaboraron para que en menos de tres horas todo estuviese listo. Los chicos tuvieron que mandarle una lechuza al dueño de cabeza de puerco y hacer una incursión a Hogsmeade para ir a buscar el pedido en tiempo record.

Cuando Katherine salía del Gran Comedor justo donde empezaban a alzarse las escaleras, se chocó con Regulus, pero ella sabía que él lo había planeado así.

— Lo siento, Regulus

— ¿Qué? ¿Que estés con el traidor de mi hermano? ¿Que lo hayas besado ante mis ojos?, ¿o haberme chocado? —Dijo con toda la voz cargada de odio e ironía. La tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró a algún lugar menos público.

— No. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado esa noche… pero no tenías por qué hacerlo si después vas a tratarme así.

— ¿Es que acaso crees que no lo pensé? Podría haberte dejado ahí y no lo hice, pero no sé si podría contenerme otra vez.

— ¿Qué dices? No serías capaz…

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No te engañes, yo soy así, pienso así, que te haya ayudado no cambia nada… Lo irónico es que me criaron en la misma casa que a él… ya ves, ambos somos despiadados, en diferentes formas, claro. ¿Crees que él no te hará daño?… yo…

— ¿Qué?

—Ya déjalo así, Katherine. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ya bastantes problemas tengo.

— Entonces olvídate, no quiero deberte nada, no quiero sentir que estoy en deuda con una persona que hace una cosa y siente otra.

— Lo lamento, pero lo estás. Un día me lo devolverás, pero no te olvides que te salvé una vez y no lo voy a volver a hacer. Y que probablemente no merezca tu favor pero me lo harás.

Sin decirse más nada, siguieron sus respectivos caminos. Kat se sintió una estúpida por haberse sentido mal porque él la había visto besarse con su hermano mayor. Ahora se daba cuenta que Regulus no cambiaría el hecho de que, en el fondo, la odiaba. Y se sacó un peso de encima, que hacía un mes atrás era una carga muy pesada que la llevaba a esconderse de los ojos de los demás. Entendió que había cosas más complicadas de trasfondo, que ella no iba a poder cambiar porque Regulus era quien se condenaba y no quería ser salvado, más allá del hecho de que su corazón era de Sirius y no de él.

Luego de la cena McGonagall subió a la torre de Gryffindor a retirar la lista de alumnos que iban a irse al otro día a sus casas. Mientras estuvo en la Sala Común todos fingieron que iban a dormirse, pero en realidad estaban escondiendo lo vasos que convocaron, los discos recogidos y antes que ella ingresara, varios alumnos tuvieron que poner rápidamente el gran sillón en su lugar original gracias a que Jack Telson, un chico de quinto corría entrando por el retrato anunciando —_ ¡McGonagall a la vista!_

Hasta tuvieron que subir a las habitaciones de los chicos a aquellos infiltrados de otras casas.

La profesora, que siempre se había mostrado con una actitud pulcra y recta, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, aunque algo les decía que sabía perfectamente que acontecería una fiesta allí. Sin duda era una mujer orgullosa y el hecho de que Gryffindor sea siempre el objeto de todas las miradas y alabanzas, la enorgullecía, pese a romper alguna regla. Pero como siempre Minerva jamás había demostrado que supiese demasiado pero sin duda sabía más de lo que decía, siempre.

Tres horas más tarde la fiesta empezaba para dar por finalizado el primer trimestre, el fin de año, los exámenes y dar el inicio de las cortas vacaciones y de todo un año lleno de amor en el aire. Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto. Nunca es tarde para una fiesta.


	19. Capítulo 18 Let it be

Capítulo 18 Let it be

A la hora del almuerzo el castillo ya está vacío y es insólito, porque horas atrás era un caldero hirviendo a presión y daba la sensación que explotaría. Las salas comunes están abarrotadas de niños pequeños ansiosos y revoltosos, mientras que los mayores caminan lento y se quejan de los ruidos. Claro, ninguna de esas criaturas asistió a la fiesta de Gryffindor. Los jefes de las casas hacen lo imposible por mantener el orden y hasta llegan a medidas desesperadas como retener alumnos con magia o dejarlos inmovilizados hasta pasar lista. Los alumnos se golpean juntándose en el Hall de entrada con baúles, cajas y jaulas llenas de mascotas: ranas, gatos, ratas, lechuzas y todo bicho raro.

Pero ahora, todo es calma y quietud. Es extraño respirar aire vacacional estando en el castillo, pero Katherine y Lily lo aspiran y lo sienten. Pueden saborear ese olor inconfundible de turrón y pasteles que se escapan de las cocinas. Y en el Gran Salón, los olores de especias y carnes ahumadas, las inundan mientras traspasan las puertas.

Se sientan y pueden contar muy pocos alumnos en el Gran Salón, sentados, ya comiendo. Los profesores al final del comedor, conversan en voz baja, desde en su larga mesa, observando a los pocos alumnos que han quedado en el castillo.

Ambas se habían despertado para despedir a sus amigas, pero dada la larga noche anterior bien podrían haber dormido hasta la tarde. Pero valía la pena ver a Alice más feliz que nunca, a Mary con cara de _"quiero irme, ya, o terminaré quedándome"_ y Joan volviendo a sonreír después de un prolongado período de desamor e histerismo.

Se sientan solas, y es reconfortante, les gusta. Comienzan a comer y se sirven de todo un poco, llenando el plato. Comen lento, lo disfrutan y conversan sobre la noche pasada. Lily cuenta algunas cosas que normalmente no hubiera contado y comparten algunas sonrisitas tímidas y cómplices.

A Lily aun le duelen los pies de tanto bailar. Con _él_. Con sus amigas. Con _él_.

Con Kat se rindió de tratar de disimular su voz temblándole cuando lo nombra o su cara de estúpida cuando lo ve, ya ni siquiera reprime las ganas de hablar de él. No tiene caso, todo la evidencia. Pero trata de no sonar excesivamente obsesiva y quisiera preguntarle a Kat cómo hace para no hablar nunca de Sirius. Pero sabe que su amiga se traga todas sus cosas y hasta que nadie le pregunte, pocas veces habla por iniciativa propia. Prefiere callar y morir con sus culpas o problemas. Lily que nota que ha hablado más de Potter en tres días que Katherine en casi dos meses de Sirius, decide abordarla.

— ¿Katy, cómo haces para mostrarte tan indiferente a Black?

— ¿Indiferente? Te aseguro que no le soy indiferente. Pero supongo que es autocontrol, porque por dentro pienso _demasiado_ en él. Créeme cuando digo demasiado es _demasiado_. Ya sabes… lo común, temblar cuando se acerca o cuando lo miro desde lejos. Soñar todas las noches con él y esas ganas de gritar a voz viva y garganta desgarrada que lo quiero.

— Entonces ¿Cómo haces para no hablar de él con nosotras?

— Dime, Lil, ¿Te gustaría que hable de él?

—Bueno… no sé… me gustaría saber qué pasó anoche, obviando ciertos detalles, claro. — Katherine la mira divertida, porque su amiga no entiende que hasta los detalles más minúsculos de él, resultan gigantes y con consecuencias dignas de memorar en noches venideras, incluso en años.

Lily no comprende que hay todo un mundo en su media sonrisa, que hay tormentas en sus ojos, que su boca es un mar abierto, que su mente es un agujero negro, que su pecho es su hogar, que sus brazos son los pilares que le dan sostén, que sus manos son timones que la guían hacia la libertad y la esclavitud, que su voz es el viento. Que su sexo es un volcán siempre activo, que nunca duerme. Que todo en él, es algo más. Sí, es algo más. Más que el deseo, más que una fantasía hecha realidad. Más que piel, más que calor, más que ganas, más. Él es más.

Que cuando vuelven a la Casa de los Gritos, ella se siente parte de él. Porque deben mantenerlo en secreto. Y ella sabe que a Remus, no le gustaba que vayan ahí. Y Sirius va en contra de sus amigos por ella. No lo dice. Pero lo sabe. Que cuando se quedan hasta tarde en el balcón de la sala común, hacen algo más que besarse hasta que duelan los labios, que a veces conversan de cosas sin sentido y discuten por horas. Si, a veces. A veces cuando el temperamento ciclotímico de Sirius se lo permitía. Porque era el hombre más cambiante y menos rutinario que conocía. Pero ella sabía identificar qué le gustaba y que por más que su humor se anteponía a muchas cosas, ella lograba colarse baja su piel y calmarle. Apagar el incendio que habita casi incesante en su interior, callar su mente, disipar dudas y tranquilizar a la fiera que ladra y muestra los dientes a toda hora.

Ahora que Lily le ha dejado rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, ve a Sirius como un perro. Inquieto, molesto, juguetón, guardián. Marca su territorio y ladra por demás. Muestra los colmillos antes de pensar. Y huele, todo lo huele, todo lo husmea porque se mete en todo. Salvaje pero domesticable. Puede ser fiel, el mejor amigo. Puede ser experto cazador, puede cuidar del rebaño. Puede ser dócil y dejarse tocar. Con la lengua fuera y la cola moviéndola incesantemente, revolcándose por el suelo dejándose acariciar la panza y debajo de las orejas. Era tierno y asqueroso también. Sí, a Black le gustaba jugar como un perro en el barro. En cuanto se aburre busca a quien joder o si no se persigue su propia cola. Un perro faldero, sabueso hasta dar con lo que busca y baboso de noche a la mañana.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos porque Lily le hacía señas con el tenedor.

— Kat, te pedí que me cuentes que pasó anoche.

— Lo siento… mmm mejor terminemos de comer y vamos a otro lado.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos, una cama está vacía mientras las otras tres están ocupadas por lo que se podrían llamar personas.

Sirius está boca abajo, con un brazo colgando fuera de la cama. James totalmente despatarrado, boca arriba acostado sobre las sábanas y frazadas, con la ropa puesta. Remus está completamente destapado con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada. Una posición escandalosa y todas las sábanas desplazadas, rozando el suelo. Remus comienza a sentir el calor abrasivo de su temperatura corporal. No tolera la calefacción ni la ropa encima de su piel. Se despierta porque su olfato le indica que hay muchos olores en esa habitación. Alcohol. Humo. Transpiración. Perfume de jazmines. Y ese inconfundible aroma dulce y alcalino del sexo.

Remus sabe que en esa habitación pasaron muchas cosas anoche y su nariz es testigo de aquello. Se pasa una mano por su cara y la frota con frenesí. Se levanta y va directo al baño. Una ducha, una buena poción anti resaca, un chocolate y estará como nuevo.

Abre la llave y comienza caer el agua fría, helada. Se desnuda y Sirius entra al baño sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Le saluda imitándolo, sacándose la ropa y abriendo una nueva ducha. Canuto abre el agua caliente, caldeando el baño y llenándolo de vaho. El agua es revitalizante y se siente bien sobre la piel cansada, sobre los músculos de la espalda, sobre la cara despabilándolo a uno.

James ingresa al baño jovial, de buen humor y finge estar indignado cuando les habla:

— ¿Por qué no avisan que hay fiesta en las duchas?

—Porque sólo me quiero enfiestar a Remus, pero si quieres Jamsie... — Dice Black riéndose entrecortadamente, le duele todo y esa risa lo sacude dándole memoria de lo que pasó anoche. James ingresa en la última ducha y conversan mientras se bañan.

James habla de la pelirroja y está tan de buen humor y tan cursi, que a Canuto le cuesta evitar reírse y mofarse de su enamoradizo hermano, solo porque no tiene fuerzas.

Remus habla de su extraña noche, de la locura de las mujeres y confiesa querer pasarse del otro bando si continúan enloqueciéndolo.

Sirius en cambio no cuenta mucho, prefiere meterse con sus amigos que hablar de él.

— Al fin se te da Jimmy. Bueno, espero que no tardes tres años más en desvirgarla.

— ¿Creen que Lily sea virgen? — Pregunta un James sumamente pensativo y quizá un poco preocupado.

— Sí —Responde Sirius rotundamente, pero James busca la mirada de Remus, el que más conoce a Evans, en realidad el único que la conoce.

— No me mires James, no sé nada. Que yo sepa su último novio que tuvo fue el año pasado, ese que era de Ravenclaw un tal Thompson, pero no sé nada.

— Por favor es más obvio… — Dice Sirius comenzándose a secar con la toalla.

— ¿Y si le preguntas a Kat? — Dice mirando a Canuto

—No seas idiota, James… eso es más obvio que ir a preguntárselo a ella misma. — Dice Remus que aun no entiende cómo Lily bajó los brazos y cedió, si a veces es exasperadamente torpe y miope.

—Vamos, James, una mano bajo la falda y te vas a dar cuenta ¿O todavía sigues sin saber en dónde está? — Sirius pone su sonrisa guasona porque sabe que a James le pican esas cosas.

Tanto tiempo soñando con ella, tanto tiempo soñando su boca y su cuerpo. Tantos deseos de que fuera suya, de que gimiera y gritara su nombre, tantas noches de calor pensando en ella con una mano bajo las sábanas y ahora que la tenía se sentía un crío inexperto. Incapaz de faltarle el respeto. El amor lo estaba volviendo un verdadero idiota. Trató de relajarse pensando que era culpa de Sirius y sus presiones, sus putos comentarios. Simplemente debería dejarse llevar, con Lily era fácil hacer eso, porque ella pese a tener un carácter complicado, era muy buena con las conversaciones. Sí, además anoche habían estado más cerca de lo que nunca antes lo habían estado. Debería disfrutar del momento y dejarse llevar.

—A mí me preocupa cómo voy a explicarles mi desaparición mañana por la tarde. — Expresa Remus pasándose el peine por el cabello mojado.

— Nosotros vamos también —Dice James sacudiéndose el pelo con la toalla.

— Me parece que si se quedan va a ser mejor. No van a notar tanto mi ausencia.

— Mierda Lunático, vamos a ir… les damos somníferos y que no despierten hasta al otro día. —Dice Sirius pasándose la camiseta por la cabeza.

— No sé como haces para que Katherine soporte tu falta de tacto.

—Te aseguro que de mi tacto no se queja. —Dice Canuto haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano, Remus pone los ojos en blanco. Sirius siempre tenía que ver el otro sentido de todas cosas.

— No importa, Lunático. Es navidad y lo pasamos juntos como hermanos.

—En serio, lo que más necesito es una buena carrera empujándote lobito. ¿Vas a negármela? — Dice Sirius acercándose a él y buscando su boca para besarlo, mientras Remus lo empuja y le pega con la toalla. La risa de Sirius resuena diáfana. Es navidad y están juntos.

Lily y Katherine se sientan en los sillones de la sala común, vacía y limpia. No hay libros, no hay pergaminos, ni piezas de ajedrez mágico, o naipes sueltos, ni bufandas, ni ropa, ni cualquier tipo de basura que los alumnos de Gryffindor suelen dejar por ahí. No hay ni rastros de botellas, vasos, bebidas alcohólicas desparramadas en el suelo y sillones, no hay papelitos brillantes de las bombas que explotaban sobre sus cabezas mientras bailaban. No hay olor a fiesta descontrolada. Esta tan apacible como si nunca hubiera acontecido nada entre esas cuatro paredes. Pero acontecieron y tienen memoria y si hablaran, esos muros podrían decir mucho más de lo que esas dos amigas se atreven a contar. Porque recuerdan esa noche, sentadas cómodamente disfrutando del crepitar de los gruesos troncos de madera que carcome el fuego de la chimenea.

Katherine coloca el disco recopilatorio, "The Blue Album", de los Beatles en el gramófono, "While my guitar gently weeps" comienza a pasar lentamente en un volumen suave acompañándolas en el momento.

Lily tira al fuego unas hojitas de eucalipto y el lugar se llena de aroma intenso, empapándolo todo de recuerdos.

Viernes 23 de Diciembre, minutos antes de la medianoche.

Alice discutía con Amelia Bones sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch en enero y que a pesar de que en diciembre, no se jugaban partidos, los entrenamientos habían sido duros y varias veces habían espiado cómo se preparaban las serpientes. Sirius conversaba con Remus, cerca de las bebidas, apurando el trago que llevaban en sus manos.

Lily bailaba con James, otra canción y la siguiente, y quizá la siguiente también. Hasta que le ofrece ir a tomar algo. Se acercan a Sirius y Remus y todos notan cierta tensión en el ambiente. Sirius se apresura a decir algo para cortar el momento incómodo.

— ¿Cansada de recibir pisotones?

— Sí, no sabe bailar. —Bromea Lily más alegre que en años.

— Al menos lo intento Canuto… y no dejo sola a mi chica — Y le señala a Kat que está hablando con su amigo Emmer Boot y Cicerón Portt. Lily y James se concentran en buscar algo que tomar. Ella aun piensa en "mi chica" que queda retumbando en su cabeza. Pero trata de no empezar a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Suspira y solo se deja llevar por el momento. Ahora no tiene que pensar qué es para James o que deja de ser para él.

Sirius para las orejas, parece un perro esperando que la presa se acerque más para correr y clavarle los dientes en la yugular, con éxito. Vigila. Cambia de posición, da unos pasos y vuelve a su lugar. Necesita marcar su territorio por si otro animal anda rondando. Hace mucho que no está con ella y teme que su olor deje de sentirse como para que otras alimañas no lo perciban. Es suya.

A Remus se le da un poco mejor el arte de la vigilancia, más cuando está la luna llena cerca, porque sus instintos se sobre desarrollan. Hace exactamente veinte minutos que vigila a Peter de un lado y a Paul Friedman del otro. Colagusano está conversando con unas chicas de cuarto de Slytherin. Claro, no todas las serpientes eran mortífagos o amantes de la magia negra, pero la cantidad de gente que podía asistir a tal evento corría más riesgos por los de su propia casa que por las restantes. Pero a Remus le inquieta. Hace tiempo que Peter se comporta raro. Sirius diría son los exámenes. James ni siquiera nota un cambio, está tan metido en sus cosas que le cuesta ver a su alrededor. Pero hace meses de esto. Desde octubre. Ese intrépido interés por estar solo, por demorarse. Avery rompiéndole la nariz en la fiesta. Le preocupa. Un sumar de cosas que le preocupan. Sabe que es cuestión de atar cabos sueltos y dará con la cuestión, pero aun no puede imaginarse qué es.

Y Paul, cada día lo odia más y no puede odiarlo, porque le cae bien. Le _caía_ bien. Pero su repentino interés en Mary Macdonald le carcomía en las noches largas de insomnio. Tenía ganas de ponerse la capa de invisibilidad más seguida y acompañarla en sus lecturas nocturnas. Y a Paul, bueno, envenenarlo, darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y ahora estaba ahí rondándole a Mary sin dejarla casi respirar, sin dejarla sola, bailando con ella, tomando, charlando, riendo, cantando. Y ella no podía decirse que lo estaba pasando precisamente mal.

Pero también nota que lo vigilan. Una mirada constante se clava en él. La sostiene, le dice con ella que la mire, que se fije en ella. Sí, es como si la escuchara. _"mírame Remus, por favor, mírame. Estoy acá sola para vos, toda para vos"._ En el grupo en el que se encuentra, todos ríen y ella no lo hace, esta ajena, no se da cuenta de qué hablan, porque los ojos miel por fin caen en los suyos. La mira descaradamente de arriba abajo. Y ella se sonríe invitándolo, complacida de recibir una sonrisa de Remus en forma de aprobación.

Remus toma otro vaso, una botella de ron de durazno y camina en dirección a Frida Carmichael, que ya lo espera mordiéndose el labio con expresión lujuriosa. Con su largo cabello negro cubriéndole el lado izquierdo de su cara. Sensual y atrevida, lo espera casi impaciente.

Lily y James se dan vuelta para ofrecerles algo que beber a sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos está en donde estaban hacía unos segundos.

Lily bebe su cerveza de manteca y le mira divertida. Va a decírselo y no le importa lo que piense o diga al respecto.

— James, voy a quedarme para navidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y tú familia?

— No me necesitan, de todas formas mi hermana no quiere que vaya. Prefiero quedarme, por decisión propia. — Dice Lily dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de manteca y su voz suena dura. Como la que emplea cuando cumple ordenes de prefecta.

La mira, la estudia y sabe que diga lo que diga, su decisión es inamovible. Sabe que lo hizo por él y lo hizo sin previo aviso para que no la frenara. Quiere decirle tantas cosas. Que aquello que hizo fue más que importante para él y espera no defraudarla nunca. Jura promesas de amor eterno para sus adentros y jura también decírselas algún día. Pero no dice nada, es muy temprano para revelar la locura de su corazón enamorado que grita que la ama en cada bombeo pulsante y profundo que realiza, expandiendo su sangre hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Porque la ama con cada parte de su extenso cuerpo.

James toma el vaso de ella y lo apoya en la larga mesa tras la cual están todas las bebidas. Se acerca y la besa con pasión, públicamente, con abierta pasión. Lily tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no caerse ahí mismo entre sus brazos. Es la primera vez que se besan luego de la lechucería y en público. Todos los ojos recaen en ellos. Ya los tenían encima mientras bailaban pero ahora la atención es plena y bien fundada.

El beso fue largo y profundo, y si no fuera por el ruido de la música, las conversaciones, la gente que pasaba cerca empujándolos levemente, hubieran seguido besándose y ver qué pasa. Pero se separaron y Lily trató de no mirar a nadie cuando se alejaron de ahí. No quería pensar en las repercusiones de aquello. No quería pensar en los murmullos, chismes o miradas de profundo odio que le echaban. A Lily Evans esas cosas le tenían sin cuidado, porque no estaba presente. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ocupar el planeta Tierra y habitado otro mundo, otra galaxia u otro suelo. En donde sea que estuviera Potter. ¿Sería la Tierra Prometida, como una promesa interminable? ¿Sería el Imperio Romano: pecado, excesos y vicios? No sabía, pero fuera el lugar que sea, se asemejaba bastante al jardín del Edén, de eso no cabía dudas.

Katherine estaba sumamente avergonzada ante la presencia de Cicerón, al cual había besado sin previo aviso y nunca había tenido la valentía o el descaro de explicarle o disculparse.

Trató de ser lo más condescendiente posible, pero el chico ya sabía que Black estaba de por medio antes de aquel beso y prefirió no darle importancia al asunto. Cualquier alumno del colegio sabía que con Sirius Orión Black, era mejor no meterse en su territorio. Así que restó importancia aquello y tras decirle que no había sido nada, que ya estaba olvidado, cambiaron de tema rápidamente.

Emmer detestaba que Katherine saliera con Black y hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por engancharla con su amigo, pero claramente se habían distanciado un poco desde ese último mes, debido a Sirius. Y ahora Lily, la que más aprecio le tenía, parecía no tener ojos más que para Potter. Esos merodeadores eran una plaga que lo abarcaba todo. Y hasta no pervertir y transformar hasta la última mujer del castillo no paraban. Ahora se metían con sus amigas. Como si fuera poco, Sirius se acercaba hacia ellos, con su aspecto afrodisíaco, cómodo con cada paso que daba, aunque se notaba todo su cuerpo tenso y sus ojos brillando de cierta rabia canina. Saludó lo más cordialmente que le fue posible a Emmer y a Cicerón, pero Kat sabe que eso era cinismo puro.

— Vamos a bailar, linda — Como siempre no es una invitación, no es una pregunta, es una orden. Y su voz es ronca y profunda, acariciadora, embriagadora, más que la bebida que está tomando.

—Si no bailas — Dice Kat incrédula no porque la invitara a bailar en sí, sino porque estaba ahí buscándola. Porque era competitivo y amaba demostrar cuál era su territorio y ponerle nombre y apellido a todo. Kat estaba maravillada y aunque quisiera seguir hablando un poco más con Emmer, la presencia de Cicerón, le ponía incomoda, mientras que la de Sirius le pervierte invitándola a irse de ahí cuanto antes.

— Que nunca hayas bailado con el gran Sirius Black, no significa que no baile, vamos.

Se van tomados de las manos y resulta que Sirius baila bien. Le da un giro, dos giros seguidos. La toma por la cintura la mueve al ritmo de su cuerpo. La besa entre una vuelta para un lado y otra vuelta para el otro. Se pega a ella, rozándose las caderas, tocándole y aferrándose a su cintura. La proximidad de sus cuerpos y sus movimientos, todo pareciera llevar una nota sexual. Todo en él es erótico, excitante y peligroso.

La parte del baile había sido en un principio su carta de conquiste, pero luego dejó de necesitar esos artilugios y simplemente echaba una mira y una sonrisa al aire, y sembraba cosechas de mujeres enteras.

Joan se cruza con el capitán de Ravenclaw y no saben si saludarse o hablar o ignorarse. Pero Joan se siente feliz después de un tiempo de haberse dado la cabeza contra la pared y se siente capaz de enfrentarlo, como una mujer.

— Hola Chang. ¿Cómo anda todo?

—Muy bien.

—Me alegro, por ti —Joan sigue su camino, pero una fuerte mano se ciñe sobre su brazo obligándola a quedarse un poco más.

El guardián le pide si pueden hablar a solas por un momento, promete no molestarla más que unos minutos. Joan, que había puesto una expresión severa en su rostro, acepta sin mucha convicción. Salen al balcón, que está prácticamente vacío a causa del frío. El chico comienza a decirle que se comportó como un verdadero idiota con ella. Que no la había sabido valorar y que ahora que la perdió se da cuenta de todo. Ella lo mira, satisfecha, complacida consigo misma. Con toda la fuerza de una mujer independiente y resuelta, le dice que lo entendía. Que era una lástima que aquello terminara. Pero que era evidente que él quería una cosa y ella otra. Que había sido bueno mientras duró. Pero que no se engañara, él seguiría en su misma filosofía de relación: falta de compromiso y liberal. Y bueno, ella estaba para otras cosas, necesitaba alguien más serio en su vida. Y no funcionaría. Le dice que ella si valoraba lo vivido, que había sido bueno y la había pasado genial con él. Pero que ella no podía. Estaba más allá, pero que si algún día necesitaba una amiga o una mano, contara con ella. Joan le dio un beso en los labios, en forma de despedida, y con todo el orgullo femenino, se fue con la cabeza en alto, dejándolo solo y azorado, con el frío viento de la noche. Joan siente que en ese último minuto ha madurado y ganado una batalla, en la guerra de los sexos.

Mary no se ha despegado de Paul, y varias chicas de tercero, amigas de Lucy, le preguntan si ya eran novios y ella se ríe de tal estupidez. Pero se da cuenta que ha estado toda la noche con él, a solas. Es lo que cualquiera pensaría. Sin sus amigas y sin… _él_. Porque el condenado de Remus no aparece por ningún lado. Se disculpa de Paul y sale en busca de sus amigas o cualquier persona que la haga recapacitar, porque o la bebida le está haciendo mal o ella perdió el juicio. Se separa de Paul recapacitando de lo que está haciendo.

Se suma a la conversación aburrida de Alice y agradece que pronto se vaya a dormir, porque si Remus no aparece prefiere desaparecer de ahí ya mismo, antes de que arruine las cosas con Paul, dándole falsas esperanzas o peor, antes de serle infiel al amor que siente por su licántropo.

—Joan querida amiga. Por fin vienes a salvarme — Dice Mary desligándose de la tortuosa charla de Alice.

— Si estás aburrida podemos ir a recolectar chismes. Yo fui la primera en vaticinar la historia de Lily y Potter.

—Lily va a matarte si le cuentas.

— Lo sé, así que será nuestro secretito. — Mary sigue buscando con la mirada a Remus, pero no lo ve por ningún lado, ni Kat ni Sirius parecen estar por ahí, solo James y Lily conversando en un rincón.

— Amiga, seguro que sabes… ¿Qué luna hay ahora?

— Terminando cuarto creciente.

— Y eso…significa que….

— ¡En Navidad habrá luna llena! Oh, qué perfección. — Joan alucina con la fiesta que se dará en su casa. Mientras Mary piensa: _Sí, claro, perfección. Oh Joan no te das una idea. No solo Remus sufrirá con esa luna maldita, sino yo también._

— Las otras chicas vaticinaron tu historia con Paul, pero tú me darás la primicia, ¿verdad? — Mary no la escuchaba acababa de ver entrar a Remus por el orificio del retrato con Frida Carmichael. No parecen que están juntos, no se tocan, no van de la mano. Pero Mary sabe que sí.

Remus ha complacido su parte animal que exige casi sin tregua aliviarse de alguna forma. La que sea. Y Remus busca compañía. Frida simplemente aparece en el momento y lugar adecuado. Sabe que le gusta, sabe que es una buena chica, sabe que es experimentada, que sabe lo que hace, que no espera que le diga promesas de amor. No espera que le rinda tributos, ni ella quiere rendirle tributos a él. Simplemente quieren las mismas cosas. Y le viene tan bien aquello que lo disfruta hasta el último momento a pesar de haberse contenido de no morderla, o lastimarla, para causarle heridas malditas e incurables.

Si fuera por Remus hubiera tenido una o dos novias en relaciones largas y serias. Pero el lobo en su interior se movía dirigido por la luna, y comandaba sus apetitos carnales obligándolo a buscar una amante complaciente y servicial, cada mes, con cada cambio lunar.

Sirius le decía que si dejaba suelto al lobo, prácticamente se comería a todas las del colegio y que podría ser un digno contrincante para Sirius Black. Pero a Remus aquello no le gustaba, porque disfrutaba poder compartir cosas más profundas que un intercambio de gemidos ahogados y fluidos corporales. El quería compartir tardes de charlas interminables, música, comida, quizá algunos deberes, o la lectura de algún libro, salidas, citas. Y por mucho que se esforzara, el lobo seguía ahí, acechándolo, dispuesto a saltar encima de carne fresca y tragar a Remus en lo profundo de su ser.

Había pocas veces en las que el lobo y el hombre estaban de acuerdo: Mary Macdonald no era una de ellas. Parecía ser una historia inconclusa e interminable. No lograba decidirse porque el lobo quería morder y Remus no quería ver sangre. Pero otras chicas como Frida Carmichael, no tenía problema en probar su interior con fuerza y calmar sus ansias internas por una desconocida.

Pero veía, que el equilibrio era algo que nunca lograría tener. Porque la luna revolvía su ser como las aguas del mar. Haciendo peso de un lado y luego del otro, una balanza que nunca daba dos veces el mismo pesaje.

Quizá amara la forma de ser de ella: tranquila y apasionada. Amara su esencia, su perfume, su cuerpo, pero también sabía que odiaba que supiera que era un licántropo, un monstruo. Porque no había nada mejor que involucrarse con chicas que lo buscaban sin saber quién era, ocultándoles su identidad. Sabía que eso era vacío y despiadado, pero cuando lo hacia se sentía otro. Normal, invencible y sano. Que por una hora o dos era Remus. Pero que ella lo supiera le dolía, porque lo había visto, sabía cómo era, sabía lo que era. Y no lo soportaba. Porque Mary era una de las razones más fuertes por las que deseaba ser un hombre sano, no un lobo. Y con ella no podía fingir: porque lo sabía, lo leía. Cada vez que la veía le recordaba cuando fue mordido por Fenrir Greyback y el hecho de que no podía cambiar lo que era. Eso dolía, dolía tanto como saber que no podía ser ni una cosa ni la otra.

Remus y Frida están unos pasos más allá de la puerta de entrada. Mary sabe lo que pasa ahí, puede leerlo en los ojos de él, puede notarlo en sus mejillas encendidas, en sus labios sonrojados, en la traspiración aun visible, en la piel gastada de tanto roce. Mary desea ser Frida por esa noche, pero no puede cambiar lo que es. Remus le dice algo al oído y ella afirma con la cabeza, sonriéndose y alejándose de él.

Mary lo mira y Remus clava sus dorados ojos en ella. No hay odio, no hay rencor en sus ojos. Ella se cree masoquista porque quiere acercarse a él, porque quiere escucharlo. Quiere hablarle y decirle que no le importa, que lo entiende y ya no le hace daño verlo con otras, porque la carne está más allá de ella y su amor por él. Quizá sea la bebida, quizá sea el cansancio interno, quizá sea todas las señales que le indican que se vaya con Paul, quizá sea lo correcto. Pero ella por primera vez en su vida, quiere desobedecer las reglas, ir en contra de todos, incluso de su consciencia.

— Hola Remus. — Dijo a su lado, sin recordar cómo sus piernas la llevaron a él.

— ¿Todo bien, Mary? — Remus crea una muralla invisible entre ellos.

— No, no está todo bien… pero no me importa. No me importa Frida, ni cuantas más tengan que pasar sobre mí. Porque te entiendo.

— No entiendo qué pretendes — La voz de Remus es indescifrable.

— Pero yo sí entiendo qué pretendes

—Yo solo quiero que entiendas que no soy lo que necesitas, ni lo seré nunca.

— Creo que quien decide eso por mí, soy yo misma.

— Deberías saber que lo que te conviene es Friedman, no yo. — Dijo tragando saliva y escapa en su semblante un atisbo de emoción: Dolor. Pesar y gusto amargo.

— Sí me conviene... y si cuando vuelva de las vacaciones me pongo de novia con él, aun así no cambiaría nada entre nosotros. De la misma forma que Frida o cualquier otra cambia algo para mí.

— Sí, cambia

—No, no cambia. No cambia el hecho de que siga soñándote y queriéndote en silencio. No cambia el amor que siento por vos, como no lo cambió el hecho de saber la verdad. Ojala lo entiendas algún día. Y ese día no sea lo suficientemente tarde como para no tenernos.

Mary iba a continuar replicando y discutiendo y argumentando su amor y sus fuerzas para luchar por él. Pero Remus se acercó a ella y su perfume lo invadió íntegro y su cerebro dejó de pensar. Ese perfume conocido. La respiró, la sintió en su piel, casi suya. Remus rompió la muralla de tres metros de altura que los separaba dando un paso al frente. Iba a besarla, en sus tiernos labios, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su boca. Pero Mary lo esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No Remus, no quiero que me beses bajo el influjo de la... del momento. Quiero que lo pienses bien y cuando nos volvamos a ver me digas qué carajo quieres hacer.

No esperó a que Remus dijera nada, iba a irse sin más pero ella también se sentía débil y bajo los hechizo de una luna próxima a la transformación. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Antes de separarse le dijo al oído:_ "Feliz navidad, juro que pensaré en ti para que sea leve"_

Mary se marchó decidida a su cuarto y Remus pudo ver un destello de lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se separó de él. ¿Cómo podía quererlo de esa forma tan insana después de todo? Era como si él fuese el sano y ella la enferma. Ella se preocupaba por él, y le preocupaba que lo entendiera. Como si todos estuvieran mal y él estuviera bien. Y ella estuviera enferma por querer ser parte de eso, de entenderlo, de ayudarlo de querer aliviarle la carga.

Se dio media vuelta, se sentía incapaz de irse a dormir aun, necesitaba despejar su mente y acallar al lobo que rugía en su interior. A Remus le gustaba sentir que tiene el control de las cosas, pero por una vez, prefiere embriagar su mente y dejarse llevar por esa noche. Necesita sentir que pierde el control y no es dueño de si mismo, ni él, ni el lobo. Ninguno.

Humo. Todo se inunda de humo, ligero y espeso, que se impregna en las telas, que llena sus pulmones y se anida en sus pieles. Como caricias, algo viciadas, un poco incitantes pero solo un poco, más cerca del descanso, como una tregua, que una invitación al placer.

Están descansando después de un momento de violenta pasión, desenfrenada y arrasadora. Bastó un pie dentro de la habitación para dejarse llevar, aun con la ropa puesta, dando vueltas por todos lados empezando contra la puerta, la pared y terminando en el escritorio. No importaba nada cuando la pasión les urgía. Cuellos mordidos, gemidos perdidos dentro de sus bocas, lenguas recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel, sacando la ropa que intercede al placer y tomando lo que es de uno con decisión y necesidad de acallar la furia interna.

Pero ahora todo es quietud. La habitación parece tan relajada como ellos mismos.

Una canción se oye de fondo, el volumen no es fuerte y la voz del cantante se pierde en ese humo amortiguando la melodía. Todo se distorsiona, las cosas parecen borrosas. Se ve nublado y esa sensación le gusta. Perder el control. Sí, se siente bien. Anestesiarse un poco, lo suficiente como para ser un espectador de tu propia vida. Ser consciente de que no lo eres. Disfrutarlo. Disfrutar el poder ser libre, libre de todas las ataduras de tu mente. Como si tu cuerpo no te perteneciera y pudieras verlo todo desde otra óptica. Borrosa.

Ahí, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, no hay límites. No en estos momentos.

Katherine esta acostada en el suelo mirando hacia el techo, tiene las rodillas flexionadas y la planta de sus pies, descalzos, sobre el suelo. Con una mano juega con la cadenita que lleva en el cuello y con la otra mantiene con dos dedos el cigarrillo y lo lleva a su boca.

En el sentido contrario a ella, Sirius esta acostado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en el frío piso, las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados en su pecho, la vista clavaba en el cielorraso. Solo sus cabezas, unidas en sus sienes, se tocan. Mechones de cabello que los acarician, mejilla derecha con mejilla derecha se rozan, se chocan cuando ríen de algo, cualquier cosa.

Ella exhala suavemente, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Y ahora se siente mejor, es mejor que la primera vez cuando lo había probado con él, a un horario imposible, en la terraza de su sala común, viendo el amanecer, junto con él. Son uno de esos momentos que no olvidará jamás. Demasiado pecado, diría cualquiera, para ella es demasiado Sirius, una sobredosis de su amor, de su contacto, de su droga personal: él.

Le pasa el extraño cigarro, confeccionado por manos habilidosas en la materia y que en su interior lleva una mezcla rara de hierbas. Se consume poco a poco, calada a calada. Pero aun queda un poco de magia que ofrecer.

Él lo toma con dedos solemnes. Inhala, como si aquello fuera un arte, una ceremonia. Está haciendo tributo a aquella droga. No por nada es María Juana. Mujer. Y él sí que sabe como rendirle homenaje, porque es mujer. Es un beso, delicado y dominante, lo aspira con decisión, queriéndo llevarlo todo a sus pulmones y más allá. Lo traga, lo hace suyo. El humo está dentro de él y ella no puede evitar desear ser ese humo, compartirlo, ser parte también. Kat se gira y se apoya sobre sus antebrazos, poniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cara. Se acerca y abre su boca apenas, a escasos centímetros de sus labios carnosos, pecadores, antes de que exhale el humo alojado en su interior. Empieza a largar el humo lentamente y con una mano posicionada en su nuca, la lleva más cerca hasta besarla, exhalando el humo dentro de ella, en su boca. Aquello es excitante, diferente. Ella siempre busca la forma de poseerlo más allá de lo físico. Él disfruta de sus actos impulsivos, llenos de doble sentido. Nada la conforma, es insaciable, como él. Es indomable, como él. Cuando cree que la conoce a fondo, siempre hay algo nuevo que lo sorprende. Eso le encanta, porque sabe que ella va a estar siempre para complacerlo y para exigir ser complacida. Pero la forma, siempre cambia. Incluso lo lastima, lo enloquece, lo hace desear más, lo desarticula, se siente turbado y no logra entenderlo. Porque nunca antes se había puesto a pensar lo que una chica le generaba. Siempre era lo mismo: calentura, obtener placer y aliviarse. Un lindo trámite.

Podría decir que a Casandra le gusta lento, a Merlina le gusta que le digan cosas sucias al oído, Carol le gusta mucha lengua y saliva, Greta le gustaba en el baño, Clarence le gusta fuerte y duro, Anne no recuerda que le gustaba ni sabe quién es esa pero cree que era la que gritaba mucho, Rosmerta le gustaba morder. Podría seguir un día entero enumerando, y esas sólo las recuerda porque habían pasado más de una vez por su piel y porque son los primeros nombres que le surgen en la mente. Y sabría exactamente lo que todas ellas querían: sexo.

Pero Kat, no. Le gusta todo. Es insaciable, inconformista y siempre quiere más. No sabe cuál es su posición preferida, o el ritmo que más la enloquece. Puede estar lista en un segundo o tardar años en acabar. A veces no busca tener sexo, o solo excitarlo, dejarlo con las ganas. Va más allá.

El extraño cigarro se apaga solo, llega a su fin y es olvidado. Sirius la sigue besando llenando su boca con su lengua húmeda. Es incomodo ese beso, por estar al revés. Ella tiene ante sus ojos esa impertinente nuez de Adán que se aloja injustamente en su garganta, sobresaliendo en su fino cuello. Se mueve, subiendo y bajando cuando traga y dan ganas de lamerla. Corre su cara un poco para que su mentón no choque contra la nariz de él. Él sigue con su mano en su nuca, evitando que se escape. La muerde, despacio, pero sus dientes se clavan más en esos labios lastimándola. Los muerde con sus dientes caninos, rabiosos y ella se separa un poco. Un débil hilo de sangre brota de su labio inferior. Ella vuelve a costarse en el piso y él se gira apoyando su cabeza en la mano de su brazo derecho, flexionado. Ella lo imita, ahora están enfrentados, mirándose a los ojos. Brota un poco más de sangre formando una gota gruesa. Sirius se acerca y pasa su lengua. Prueba su sangre. Sabe a óxido y algo dulce. Sabe extraña, pero le es deliciosa. Succiona su labio para aliviar la mordida, pero eso es peor, brota un poco más de sangre. La sigue bebiendo. Aquello debería estar prohibido. Lo que le genera a ella, aquel acto desmedido y cruel, es placer un placer diferente, doloroso. Él también quiere poseerla, de otra forma. Pero como siempre, todo lo que hace él, es dolorosamente incitante, peligroso, excitante y lujurioso.

Se besan un poco más, y los restos de sangre quedan olvidados. Se miran a los ojos. Ella entrecierra la vista, se concentra en él. Lo mira y sus ojos apenas verdes lo recorren. Está tratando de leerle, de saber que fue aquello. Lo estudia, minuciosamente.

Él siempre sabe lo que ella piensa, excepto cuando lo mira así. Es una mirada punzante. Él simplemente la mira, tranquilo, y aun así esos ojos grises que no quieren decirle nada, le atraviesan el alma y más, si es posible. Kat suspira y quisiera decirle, que lo que acaba de hacer es imperdonable. Que lo ama más. Que aquello no lo podrá olvidar y que por eso lo odiará un poco más, también.

— ¿Qué pasa Kat, en qué piensas?

— Pienso en lo que tú estás pensando

— ¿Dime qué pienso?

— No lo sé. ¿Tú lo sabes?

—No, tampoco lo sé.

Se vuelven a besar ahora con más intensidad, haciendo que el pequeño corte en el labio vuelva a abrirse. _"Muérdeme_" le pide él sobre sus labios, sin siquiera separarse de ella. Ella obediente le clava los dientes sin piedad, abriéndole una pequeña herida en el labio inferior, por la cual brota su sangre. Ella la prueba, deseosa de estar más cerca de Sirius.

Sabor metálico, agrio, demasiado fuerte e intenso, decididamente un sabor difícil de olvidar, como todo en Sirius Black.

Sus labios se encuentran otra vez. La sangre de ella, más clara, más liviana. La sangre de él, más oscura más pesada, se unen formando una sola. Sangre pura, la más pura y ancestral. Sangre sucia, la más impura y nueva. Se juntan. Aquello es el pecado más grave que un Black puede cometer. Sirius lo comete, no por pura rebeldía, no por ir en contra de su cuna, de su familia, sino porque quiere. Quiere saber a qué sabe su sangre, quiere que ella pruebe la suya y la sienta agria, sucia, contaminada. Un peso muy grande que lleva en sus venas. Algo que va a llevar por siempre, como un castigo. Su suplicio siempre será esa sangre, ese apellido, esa estirpe.

Los ojos grises relucientes se convierten en una tormenta, oscuros y nublados por nubes plomizas, encolerizadas. Katherine se sienta sobre sus propias rodillas y lo abraza. Sirius se deja, aun está pensando en su sangre, su propia y asquerosa sangre. El hecho de que ella lo acepte como es, porque ella _sabe_ quién es. No como las demás que solo ven placer sexual escrito en su frente. El chaval en moto, campera de cuero y un cuerpo esculpido. Él es mucho más que eso. Aquello era una fachada en su vida, y que por más que él, eligiera el camino del bien, habían cosas de las cuales jamás iba a poder desligarse. Ella lo sabía.

Se ponen de pie y el mareo parece haber cesado, aunque aquello que empiezan a sentir es tan abrasivo como el alcohol bebido. Sirius sigue con esa mirada rabiosa y se deja llevar hasta su cama, se deja deshacerse en sus caricias, en sus manos tibias que lo calman. Lo besa entero, parte por parte de su cuerpo. Y se deja llevar por sus labios femeninos y delicados. Todas sus partes comienzan a caer en un sueño pesado, Sirius quisiera despertar, pera ella no le deja. Lo adormece en sus brazos y tomados de la mano, se quedan profundamente dormidos, sin importar que una fiesta se desarrolle tras la puerta.

Lily siente una mano que le corre el cabello de la cara. Se mueve en el sillón y ese suave contacto la acaricia, provocándole suaves cosquillas. Se rehúsa a volver de ese sueño reconfortante. Casi inaudible comienza una nueva canción, pues el tocadiscos siguió tocando.

"When I find myself in times of trouble"

Se habían quedado dormidas, rememorando la noche pasada, ahí en la sala común. El fuego seguía crepitando y la ramita de eucalipto estaba consumida y hecha cenizas ya. Paul McCartney se cuela en sus oídos mientras toca el piano y le canta:

"And when the broken hearted people, living in the world agree"

Lentamente abre los ojos y James le besa la punta de la nariz. Se despereza aun con somnolencia mientras él se sienta junto a ella. Hablan en voz baja, pues Katherine está soñando a un sillón de distancia.

Mañana es navidad, y Lily siente que es ahora mismo en ese preciso instante junto a él, entre su contacto, la música y sus brazos fuertes que la rodean. Le parece imposible que no lo tuviera antes, o peor que aquello estuviera siempre frente a ella, pero se negara a verlo.

Lily sonríe y suspira, siente su olor, a limpio, a su piel mezclado con jabón. Se acomodan en el sillón y ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho. Siente su corazón latir con rapidez, parece que se le va a escarpar y saltar de su pecho, cayendo en sus manos, a las manos que le pertenece. Porque Lily Evans es su dueña.

"And when the night is cloudy, There is still a light that shines on me"

James suspira, aun no tiene noticias de sus padres pero ella está ahí con él y siente que hay esperanza en el mundo, y quiere vivir por ella, a través de ella. Aspira el perfume de sus cabellos, el de su piel. Toda ella huele a jazmines, el mismo perfume que le quedó impregnado toda la noche, con el cual se fue a dormir y tuvo sueños felices.

—Te quiero, Lily. — Se le escapa en medio de sus suspiros. Y ya es tarde para arrepentirse, porque aunque su voz fue casi un murmullo, sonó clara y convincente entre la melodía. Quizá es culpa de McCartney que les canta y le da esperanza a su corazón, le da una razón para dejarlo ser.

"There will be an answer, let it be"

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Sé que el título está tan trillado que debería haber buscado algo mejor... pero mejor que The Beatles?... no hay!... y sí, al menos un capitulo tenía que dedicarles... como un homenaje... **

**En sí, la idea me la dio inconscientemente ELE_WOOD que en su último comentario dijo: "mejor no reprimirse y dejarse ser" **

**Gracias ele! este capítulo está dedicado para vos...**


	20. Capítulo 19 Lunática Infame

Capítulo 19 Lunática infame

Miraba por la ventana cómo caía la nieve, copiosa e incesante, cubriéndolo todo. Las copas de los árboles estaban blancas, la acera escarchada. El único auto muggle estacionado, llevaba el techo cubierto de blanco y pequeños copos se amontonaban en el parabrisas y en los bordes de las ventanas. Un grupo de niños corrían por la calle arrojándose bolas de nieve, gritando y riendo. No tendrían más de doce o trece años. Peter podía oír sus carcajadas felices e inocentes, desde su habitación de su casa de Ballycastle, en Irlanda del Norte.

Nunca había deseado irse a casa y separarse de James y sus amigos, hasta ahora. Nunca antes había querido irse de Hogwarts. Nunca antes había deseado estar en casa con todos sus parientes.

Era un chico que amaba la buena comida, los abundantes regalos, sus ratones y las tardes soleadas. Amaba Irlanda, su tierra natal, pero más a su comida típica: el Irish stew, el Boxty, los platos con salchichas de carne de cerdo cocida y sus bebidas, la Guinness, la Kilkenny, la pinta de stout, la sidra, el mejor whisky de malta para hacer la fusión con el de fuego. Sin duda lo que más le gustaba a Peter era un buen café irlandés humeante y los licores como la crema Baileys. Sus amigos, siempre le hacían encargos de bebidas típicas para Navidad y él aún no había hecho los pedidos al bar que se encontraba a cinco cuadradas desde su casa, siguiendo la barranca.

Pese a ser el hijo menor, Peter no era el mimado de la familia, aunque su madre siempre lo protegía de las indirectas de su padre. La señora Pettigrew se desvivía por darle afecto y consentirlo. A Peter le gustaba eso, sin dudas, pero _odiaba_ que fuera así.

Su hermano mayor era el hijo prodigio, el preferido de papá. Atleta y jugador profesional en el equipo Murciélagos de Ballycastle, de Quidditch. Era muy competitivo y desde que Peter era pequeño disfrutaba molestándolo. Incluso ahora, cuando se seguían viendo para las reuniones familiares en la que asistían sus tíos de Escocia y sus otros parientes de Gales, solía ponerlo en evidencia diciéndole: _"¡Me chifla la cerveza de mantequilla!"_ y todos recordaban cómo Peter imitaba a la mascota del equipo de Quidditch de su hermano mayor, con su afilada y chillona voz. Peter odiaba todo eso. Hacían que odiara la navidad, cuando se suponía que ésta era la mejor fiesta del mundo.

Luego estaba su hermana, de cabellos rubios y una belleza extraordinaria. Se había casado el año pasado con un mago de renombre y estaba en la dulce espera de su primer hijo. Sin duda era la joya de la familia. Aunque parecía ser un ángel, Peter sabía que era solo de aspecto, porque era despiadada, egoísta y no le interesaba su pequeño hermano menor, sino su delicado cutis y todas las banalidades del mundo.

Y por último estaba él, una gran nada, sin talento para el Quidditch, sin poseer ningún don, ni belleza divina, ni siquiera muchas neuronas para darse en el campo intelectual. Era torpe, descuidado, olvidadizo, atolondrado, un chico que se la pasaba jugando encerrado en su habitación en mundos de fantasías, sin muchos amigos, sólo un par de ratones en una jaula. Amaba a ese par de ratas, tanto era así, que les inventaba juegos, les armaba columpios y laberintos.

Desde pequeño esperaba todas las noches que su madre entrara en su habitación y le contara cuentos de lo más fantásticos y mágicos. Siempre le gustaban los personajes que eran héroes o aquellos que terminaban haciéndose buenos o mártires. Cuando aparecían personajes siniestros, Peter temblaba de miedo y aun así no dejaba de sentir cierta admiración por aquellos que sabían ejercer una magia ilimitada. Las aventuras de Godric Gryffindor, le fascinaban y sus constantes enfrentamientos con Salazar eran legendarias batallas que Peter recreaba en su cabeza vez tras vez.

Colagusano seguía observando a esos niños que iban y venían por la cuadra, corriendo, escapando de los proyectiles de nieve apenas compacta, que se arrojaban entre ellos. Más allá unas chicas armaban figuras en el porche de su casa y reían por lo bajo, risitas de niñas adolescentes. Risas nuevas de coquetería a estrenar.

Peter recordó el día que casi se muere ahogado. Su familia había decidido pasar Navidad en la casa de sus parientes en Gales. Era un invierno muy crudo en el noroeste de la región. Sus tíos vivían en un valle fluvial rodeado por el macizo de Snowdon, con sus cumbres nevadas y su imponente paisaje de copiosos bosques llenos de robles y fresnos, habitado en su mayoría por magos.

Peter recordó aquello que ocurrió un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts, durante ese atardecer en el que había visto una ardilla roja, con un pelaje brillante y una gracia hipnótica al moverse. La había seguido más allá del valle y aún, no recuerda cómo llegó a pararse sobre el delgado hielo de aquel lago.

Un paso, dos pasos. La delgada capa escarchada comenzó a resquebrajarse. _Pánico_. Un pánico asfixiante comenzó a ascender por su pecho llegando rápidamente a su garganta palpitando junto con su pulso. Retrocedió y el quiebre se profundizó inmediatamente. Comenzó a gritar con su voz chillona y un segundo más tarde, caía al agua congelada. La sensación aún no la olvidaba. Imposible olvidarla. Su piel anestesiada, al principio sin sentir el frío, pero luego ese hielo lo abrasaba encogiéndole hasta los pulmones, clavándose en su piel como finos cuchillos filosos. Cuando dejó de luchar porque se congelaban sus extremidades, comenzó a hundirse en las profundidades. Recordaba perfectamente, porque el dolor paralizaba pero no aún la mente, cómo la oscuridad del lago lo envolvía alejándolo de la luz del exterior haciéndose cada vez más lejana. Hasta que la oscuridad lo cubrió todo. Después de eso, lo único que recuerda es haber despertado en una cama caliente en casa de sus tíos. Aún llevaba los labios morados y el cuerpo temblando cuando despertó. Esa fue una Navidad horrible, pero mágicamente todos lo cuidaban y hasta se habían mostrado amables con él. Peter comenzaba a darse cuenta que no medía sus sentimientos con las acciones. Era capaz de tirarse del techo con la excusa de ver si volaba sin escoba, con tal que su familia lo cuidara y lo atendiese. _Accidentes_. Pero sabía que era lo suficientemente miedoso como para llevarlo a cabo, con lo cual se había contentado con mojar la cama y fingir caídas de las más extrañas.

Los Pettigrew, eran una familia de brujos chapada a la antigua, donde las viejas costumbres eran enseñadas estrictamente y pese a todo, jamás habían profesado culto a la magia negra o la restricción de la comunidad mágica respecto de los muggles.

El señor Pettigrew, como si fuera poco para alimentar su desasosiego, no dejaba de recordarle que era un bueno para nada, que sus notas eran muchas veces mediocres y que si lo echaban de Hogwarts podría ir pensando un nuevo apellido.

Pero a Peter, ya no le importaba sentirse menos en su casa, porque durante su estadía en Hogwarts había sido valorado e incluido en un grupo de amigos, algo que nunca había logrado de pequeño. No era líder, no era el mejor y su padre pese a sentirse orgulloso de aquello, nunca dejada de decir por lo bajo, _"le tienen lástima"_ o _"aún en un grupo es el último"_. Y Peter muchas veces lo pensaba, siempre era el último en enterarse, siempre el primero en probar lo arriesgado, siempre era la carnada, siempre era la sombra final, siempre le tocaba lo peor. Era el número cuatro. Pero muchas veces trataba de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, pues sabía de sobra que sus amigos lo valoraban y querían, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y lo más importante que ese último puesto era suyo y de nadie más.

No podía evitar sentir esa angustia, esa nostalgia por una vida que sentía lejana. Las travesuras, las complicidades, la necesidad de Colagusano en todos los asuntos, parecían fugarse como el calor de su habitación, parecían huir como esos niños en plena guerra de bolas de nieve.

Pensó que quizá si le pasara algo, James, Sirius y Remus volvería a ocuparse de él.

Miró a su mesa de luz y vio su varita de madera de castaño de veintitrés centímetros y medio, con nervio de dragón en el centro. Era algo frágil, pero la quería porque era lo más cercano que tenía al honor familiar. A ser mago, a simplemente ser. Faltaba haber nacido squib para haber terminado de complacer a la deshonra de su padre.

Quería conjurar un fuego encantado para calentarse, pero no recuerda el hechizo. Se siente frustrado y nunca antes se había sentido así con esa aflicción en el pecho, que no se asemejaba al hecho de que sus hermanos estuvieran presentes para opacarlo aun más, ni sus familiares para reírse aun más de él. No, esto era diferente. Se sentía sólo conforme si pensaba en ella. Y pese a todo, no quería volver a Hogwarts, porque eso significaba más dolor, más frustración y un miedo a perderlo todo, como nunca antes había sentido.

Una voz estruendosa se escuchó escaleras abajo ordenándole que baje a comer. Sin más tomó su varita y bajó para tolerar en silencio la bochornosa comida familiar de Navidad acostumbrada.

A Katherine no le sorprendió despertar y no tener regalo de sus padres a los pies de su cama y no es que sus padres no le regalasen nada, sólo que se limitaban a dárselos en persona. Nunca, ni siquiera una vez, se habían dignado a escribirle porque se rehusaban a tratar con lechuzas y tener algo que ver con ese mundo de "_extraños anormales_". Tampoco tenía parientes magos, ni amigos muggles que supieran de su existencia como bruja. Los únicos regalos que recibía era el de sus amigas. Tampoco ella podía regalarles mucho, pues sus padres se limitaban a darle una miseria durante su estadía en el colegio. Katherine tenía padres con mucho dinero, pero ella no poseía una libra esterlina partida a la mitad. Debía esperar a ser mayor de edad muggle para poder disponer de los fondos que sus abuelos le habían dejado a lo largo de los años, pues sus padres sabían que cuando eso ocurriera Katherine desaparecería del mapa o peor, la despilfarraría en su anormal mundo.

Lily en cambio había recibido regalo de sus padres y juntas estaban admirando "la vuelta al mundo en 80 días" de Julio Verne. Petunia y Vernon, no le habían regalado nada, lo cual tampoco le extrañaba a Lily. Hacía tiempo que se había resignado en buscar el cariño y la aceptación de su hermana mayor.

Mary les había regalado remeras para todas con inscripciones personalizadas y Joan las acostumbradas cremas perfumadas que todos los años les regalaba. A Lily de lirios y jazmines, a Kat de vainilla y canela, a Mary de almendras y cacao y a Alice de lavanda y romero.

Kat había tomado fotografías de cada una de ellas y las había puesto en portarretratos de madera.

Alice parecía haberse olvidado de enviar sus regalos, y aunque ambas lo notaron, ninguna dijo una palabra al respecto.

Lily ese año había decidido hacerles regalos diferentes y como se le daban bien las pociones les preparó un frasquito de las que más le parecían útiles para cada una. A Mary de Inspiración, a Joan Embellecedora, Vigorizante para Alice y para Kat poción Agudizadora de Ingenio.

Cuando tuvo la botellita en sus manos, no pudo evitar reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sólo para que pienses con más claridad algunas cosas. Para ayudar a tu retrospectiva — Aclaró Lily

— Voy a tomarlo como algo positivo — Dijo Kat y aun riéndose abrazó a su amiga y ambas se desearon: — ¡Feliz navidad!

Luego de arreglarse, bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor. Allá encontraron a los tres merodeadores desayunando. A medida que avanzaban hacia ellos podían notar como hablaban en voz baja, parecían tramar algo, al menos Remus se veía bastante serio. Cuando llegaron a ellos, inmediatamente cambiaron de tema y se desearon feliz navidad mientras unas lechuzas sobrevolaban el Gran Salón trayendo las noticias matutinas.

Remus recibía el diario "El Profeta" junto con dos cartas: una de sus padres y la otra no tenía remitente.

James recibía una docena de cartas, y entre ellas ninguna era de sus padres. Parecía que todo el mundo se había enterado de la enfermedad mortal de los Potter, con lo cuál James terminaba incinerando la mayoría de ellas. Sirius y Katherine se miraban mientras bebían su café.

Canuto recibía correspondencia de sus únicos dos parientes que lo apreciaban y que se podían proclamar ovejas negras de la familia, como él. Pero a mediados del año pasado, su tío Alphard había fallecido, por lo que ahora solo recibía cartas de su prima Andrómeda.

Su prima, hermana de Narcissa y Bellatrix, se había fugado hacía seis años con un mago, sangre sucia, Ted Tonks, con lo cual había quedado desterrada del apellido Black. Las cartas de su prima siempre habían sido emotivas y ésta no era la excepción. Le enviaba una fotografía mágica en la que aparecía su única hija, Nymphadora, de apenas cinco años, con el cabello color verde haciendo juego con el árbol de navidad de su hogar.

Sirius, que nunca se le daban bien los momentos familiares, le mostraba la fotografía a sus amigos. Todos opinaban que era grandioso ser metamorfomaga. Lily dijo: _¡Oh es preciosa!_ Y cuando Remus sostuvo la foto dijo: _"es muy bonita" _y Sirius se la sacó de las manos.

—¿Bonita? Es hermosa y talentosa como un Black convertido.

Lunático puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius tenía ego hasta para su propia familia, la única sana y normal, "_convertida_" como le llamaba.

Más demorada, aparecía la lechuza de James, oscura y majestuosa, volaba llevando una jaula mal envuelta con papel de madera. Cuando la lechuza se posó en la mesa y dejó la caja, estaba visiblemente enfadada. James le dio unas caricias y un trocito de jamón del desayuo y la lechuza se fue aún refunfuñando.

En la caja estaba el gato de sus padres, asustado por el viaje, maullaba melancólico. Cuando James lo sacó de su confinamiento, el gato saltó encima de Sirius complacido y aliviado. Tenía un pelaje largo y de un color completamente gris topo, en su cogote llevaba un collar con su nombre grabado: "Roswel"

Siempre a James, ese felino, le hacía desplantes y se iba con Canuto. El gato era un traidor y siempre Cornamenta le decía: _"si supieras, gato apestoso, éste perro no dudaría en correrte"_

En su casa en Clapham, se peleaban hasta por quién era el preferido del gato, quién comía más, quién corría más rápido, quién decía el primer tema de conversación, quién inventaba antes un hechizo contra Quejicus, quién mandaba la primera lechuza, y así con todas las cosas. Pero lo del gato era algo que James no entendía y con el cual siempre perdía.

Lily y Kat recibieron carta de Mary que anunciaba que se acababa de estrenar una película muggle llamada "Saturday night fever"

_"... mi madre casi no nos deja ir a verla, pero con mis primas muggles vamos a ir de todas formas. ¡Oh no saben qué hermoso sobrino que tengo! Se llama Jude, por la canción de los Beatles. Mi familia esta tan loca por el bebé. Bueno, gracias por sus obsequios. Las extraño mucho, aunque imagino que no deben estar pasándola nada mal. Cuídense de Potter y Black… pero cuiden de Lupin, no lo dejen solo, par de arpías enamoradas. ¿Ya saben de las buenas noticias? Aun no puedo creerlo. Bueno, ya nos podremos enojar con ella a la vuelta. Feliz navidad, con amor, Mary Macdonald"_

Lily dobló el pequeño pergamino y continuó bebiendo su té.

— ¿Qué buenas noticias? ¿Con quién hay que enojarse? — Dijo Katherine sin entender un ápice sobre las últimas palabras de su amiga.

— Ni idea, Katy, seguro que es sobre la fiesta de Joan y su familia.

— En "El Profeta" hablan de la fiesta — Dijo Lunático e inmediatamente Kat y Lily le sacaron el diario a Remus de las manos. Lo desplegaron y leyeron en voz alta sobre los detalles sustanciosos sobre la extraordinaria fiesta que los Abbott acostumbran dar cada año. Pero nada en el artículo periodístico parecía llamarles la atención. Ni siquiera la fotografía que se movía, con la familia Abbott y una Joan vestida de forma abrumadora, parecía querer decir algo más.

Lily dio vueltas el periódico pero no encontró nada importante, mucho menos, buenas noticias. Le devolvió el diario a Remus y cuando se lo pasó, sus manos se tocaron unos segundos

— ¡Por Merlín! Remus, estás hirviendo. ¿Estás bien? Eso es fiebre, sin duda. — Dijo Lily algo alarmada. Katherine, que estaba sentada junto a él, le puso una mano en su frente.

—Sí, es fiebre. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, inmediatamente. — Dijo Katherine ya levantándose. Los chicos se miraron satisfechos.

Madame Pomfrey, quien ya sabía del estado del licántropo, se limitó a decirles a las chicas que debía al menos reposar por tres noches seguidas para recuperarse. Las tres noches de luna llena, comenzando ese atardecer de navidad.

Remus se despidió de James y Sirius, para descansar en la enfermería mientras leía la carta de sus padres y aquella otra misteriosa que había recibido. Los chicos se fueron acordando encontrarse antes del atardecer en la casa de los gritos.

Remus leyó los afectuosos saludos de navidad y como siempre las palabras de su padre parecían contener la palabra _culpa_ en cada una de ellas, incluso en los acentos, en las pequeñas vueltas que daba la letra ge al caer, o la ele al subir.

Su padre nunca había superado el hecho de que Fenrir Greyback había mordido a su único hijo de apenas siete años, por haberlo ofendido. Era una carga muy pesada. Aunque Remus, una vez que había adquirido conciencia suficiente para entender la situación, le decía que la decisión de morderlo fue del hombre lobo y no de su padre, pero sabía que aquello nunca había sido superado.

Su madre muggle, pero llena de magia angelical, a veces parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo y Remus sabía que el shock sufrido era incurable. Pero las palabras de su madre en esa carta eran la vida misma. Le inspiraban a seguir viviendo cada día con más esperanza, pese a que ella seguía pensando que era sano, normal y que nunca había sido mordido. Era una demencia privilegiada la que ella sufría, porque era tan hermoso verla ajena a su problema peludo, que siempre cuando estaba en casa y estaba próximo a sufrir una transformación, Remus le pedía a su padre que lo encadenara en el bosque, donde su madre jamás pudiera verlo. Y en casos en los que la luna llena estuviera asomada en navidad o semana santa, Remus prefería quedarse en Hogwarts, para evitar desavenencias, mentirle a su madre y ver a su padre llorar. Pero por momentos la señora Lupin parecía recordar aquello en forma de pesadillas y despertaba gritando: _"hay que buscar la cura, la cura, hay que buscarla. Mi hijo, no"_

A veces, el señor Lupin creía que fingía, pues le daba la sensación que lo recordaba más seguido de lo que parecía. Inconscientemente ella lo ayudaba a buscar la cura de la licantropía por todos lados, sin preguntar por qué lo hacían.

Remus guardó la carta en su bolsillo de la capa, algo más esperanzado que en días, y sacó la otra. Una pulcra caligrafía femenina se alzaba ante sus ojos. Era un poema, sin título, sin firma. No hacía falta.

Claro manto en la espesura del cielo

Claro de tu luz, veneno de hielo.

Romántica en lo alto,

Confidente en lo bajo

Oscuro mi castigo

Belleza maligna que reclaman tu testigo

Vienes a este mundo

A maldecirnos con tu hechizo

Hechizo de luna, que todo lo cubres

Que a la sangre sirves

A la carne mudas

Lunática infame

Maldita fortuna

Aúlla la luna

Amada por los amantes

Que celosos, te piden bajarte.

Tomas mi corazón

Marchito sin vida,

Sólo polvo olvidado,

De tu piel lunar partida

Influjo perdido

Cambiando mi huída

En los mares del olvido

Que a tu antojo he servido.

Belleza impiadosa

Profanas mi cuerpo,

Redonda irreligiosa

Que esta noche te invocas

Cambias mi alma, sin ser implorada

Te meces en tus culpas

Por ser adorada

Y yo la cambio para ser amada.

El banquete de navidad se alzaba en su majestuosidad en el Gran Salón y cuando los cuatro llegaron y se sentaron frente a sus platos, ninguno era capaz de comer nada.

Como si se hubiesen leído las mentes, las chicas recogieron un poco de comida y unas bebidas, los chicos las imitaron y salieron corriendo a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey ya se encontraba en el Gran Salón, por lo cual encontraron a un solitario Lupin sentando en la cama, releyendo una y otra vez su especial regalo de navidad.

Sin que Lunático pudiera decir nada, todos se acomodaron como pudieron alrededor de él, ocupando la cama de al lado y la suya propia, con Sirius encima. Pasaron todo el almuerzo riendo y comiendo las cosas que habían llevado, entre olores de pócimas, pomadas y ungüentos. Remus solo comió caramelos con sabor a sangre y tomó mucha agua, más de la acostumbrada.

Eran cinco amigos que no estaban solos en navidad, porque se tenían los unos a los otros. Porque juntos todo se veía mejor, incluso esa próxima luna forjándose en el cielo, queda diminuta ante ese regalo de navidad. La amistad, el afecto, la compañía, aun a distancia, aun en presencia, aun en palabras, aun en pensamientos.

Cuando la hora pasó y madame Pomfrey los descubrió haciendo campamento en la enfermería los echó inmediatamente a todos, menos a Lupin que estaba delicado.

Remus se sentía de cierta forma aliviado. A pesar de todo, aquella navidad sería memorable de una forma mucho mejor de la que habría pensado jamás.

James, Sirius, Lily y Kat se marcharon a la sala común y pasaron las horas jugando al póker con cartas mágicas y un par de partidas de ajedrez mágico. James no había soportado perder una partida contra Sirius y como si fuera poco trataba de encantar al gato para que solo responda a él y no vaya en brazos de Sirius. Pero Roswel, incluso se empecinaba en ir con Kat y con Lily, antes que con él.

Cuando la primera estrella comenzaba a brillar en lo alto del cielo, Sirius y James dijeron que irían a pasar la noche con Remus y cuando vieron que Lily iba a decir que los acompañaban, Sirius dijo:

— Solos. Volveremos tarde, pero no se preocupen. Es una noche de hombres controlada.

— Sí, espero que lo puedan entender. Prometemos que pasaremos año nuevo todos juntos.

— Sí, claro… nosotras nos quedamos. — Dijo Katherine que estaba acostumbrada a no invadir el espacio personal de Sirius.

— ¿Creen que madame Pomfrey los deje quedarse? — Preguntó Lily tratando de procesar la información.

— Sí, pero dijo que solo dos y no hasta muy tarde.

— Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces. — Dijo Lily no muy convencida.

La luna llena bañaba con su luz las aguas del Lago Negro y su belleza era realmente esplendorosa, maligna para aquellos que sabían qué conllevaba su hechizo y perfecta para aquellos que la imploraban de amante testigo, ajenos a su embrujo.

Como si ese lobo, ya transformado, recordara las palabras de un corazón tan dañado como el suyo, la luna le parecía una caricia tímida ante ese sentimiento profundo, ante ese mismo sentir expresados en versos.

Remus pasó una noche tranquila, no hubo muchos percances peligrosos ni atentados contra otros animales. De hecho Sirius corría libre por el bosque y escarbaba en la tierra incesantemente. James había encontrado otra vez esa laguna internada en el corazón del bosque. Estaba apenas congelándose en sus bordes y pronto se congelaría entera. Pasaron corriendo por allí y Sirius empujó a Lunático, lo que conllevó a una carrera sin fin entre los árboles, esquivando las gruesas raíces que sobresalían del congelado suelo. James los seguía de cerca.

Cuando Remus se detuvo, de cansancio, comenzó a infligirse heridas, con sus filosas garras. Sirius le mordía los brazos para detenerlo, y Cornamenta hacia lo suyo para distraerlo de sí mismo. El resultado era el mismo de siempre: heridas, rasguños, golpes, raspones y un poco de sangre. Pero estaban tan acostumbrados a aquello, que cuando volvían a la Casa de los Gritos a descansar, Remus amanecía desnudo, convertido en humano y los chicos volvían a su forma normal y se autocuraban las heridas, pues no podían aparecerse frente a Pomfrey sin ser delatados.

Ayudaban a vestir a Lunático y si era necesario lo llevaban bajo la capa invisible, hasta la enfermería y si no lo curaban ellos mismos y lo dejaban en la Casa de los Gritos durmiendo hasta que la luna salía otra vez hasta cumplir su ciclo de tres tortuosas noches.

Apenas el sol estaba saliendo y sus débiles rayos eran suficientes para entibiar el recuerdo de la piel viva, los músculos tensados, el cansancio animal, el desgarre superficial y el aullar de la luna. Los tres amigos ingresaron al castillo bajo la capa, Remus se quedó en la enfermería y James y Sirius se fueron a sus camas a dormir después de esa larga noche.

La última noche de luna llena, James y Sirius volvieron más golpeados y cansados que los días pasados. Remus había tenido por supuesto una noche más dura que la de ellos, pero se notaba cierto buen humor por la culminación de ese hechizo lunar.

Durante las tardes, Lily y Kat pasaban por la enfermería a saludarlo y hacerle compañía. Su aspecto era evidentemente de alguien enfermo, pero aquello no era un simple resfrío o una gripe que implicara un poco de fiebre. La enfermera había dicho que era una extrañaba enfermedad, que simplemente se le abrían heridas y se laceraba la piel, generando fiebre y algún que otro síntoma sin ser contagioso. Lily que pretendía estudiar para ser medimaga, se había interesado demasiado en aquello, ya que era una enfermedad que Poppy casi desconocía.

— Podría ser como el _lupus_, una enfermedad muggle. — Razonaba Lily en voz alta.

— ¿Lupus? — Preguntó extrañada Katherine, aquello le sonaba a otra cosa.

— Es una enfermedad de la piel. Te curarás Remus. — Dijo Lily dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonriéndole con cariño. Los chicos se miraron cómplices de tal ironía.

Era un alivio que la condenada luna terminara su ciclo, ya los rayos del sol comenzaban a brillar más allá del horizonte, cuando James y Sirius bajo la capa, caminaban por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación acostumbrada de forma circular y con las cortinas bien corridas para no dejar entreverse el sol e interrumpir el sueño, encontraron algo que no esperaban, al menos algo que cuando se fueron no estaba allí.

Katherine estaba durmiendo en pijama, con el gato a los pies, en la cama de Sirius y Lily sobre la cama hecha, del lado de la puerta.

Los chicos se miraron, estaban cansados y no esperaban aquello, pero ellas los habían estado esperando toda la noche. Sus respiraciones profundas se sentían acompasando el silencio de la habitación.

— Ésta es tu oportunidad, Jimmy — Dijo Sirius en voz baja señalando unas largas piernas blancas que dejaba ver el pantalón del pijama, que se le arremangaba por las vueltas que había dado mientras dormía. James lo codeó dándole en las costillas, con lo cual Canuto se encogió del dolor. James otra vez sentía un pánico recorrerle por toda su espina dorsal, todo porque Sirius lo apuraba, lo mordía y le ladraba con sus sugerencias.

Canuto se sentó a un costado de Kat, y antes de despertarla, le dio un beso en los labios, y ella respondió murmurando algo así como _"ujum"._ Se acercó más a ella y la despertó lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido.

— Vamos, Katy, te llevo a tu cama.

Katherine se levantó tambaleando. Estaba prácticamente hecha una zombie. Pasó por al lado de James casi sin verlo y técnicamente olvidó que Lily estaba aun dormida en una cama.

Sirius aplicó el difícil hechizo que les había llevado años descubrir, para desencantar las escaleras de las chicas y poder subir a sus habitaciones sin ser detectados. Sirius murmuró algo que Kat no recordaría al otro día y entró a su cuarto.

Sin duda era bastante diferente a otros que había conocido, terriblemente limpio y con apenas un toque femenino que le pareció demasiado para él. Allí las camas de cada una era más que identificables. La de Mary tenía en su mesita de luz llena de cuadernos y pergaminos sueltos. La de Lily olía a pociones, la de Alice tenía una foto de Frank y banderines de Gryffindor colgados en los doseles. Joan tenía pósters de magos famosos y la de Kat era la más simple de todas, en su mesita de noche sólo tenía fotos de ellas.

— ¿Así fue como pusiste esa nota bajo mi almohada al principio de curso? — Kat parecía haberse despertado.

— No — Pronunció sobre su oído, llamándole la atención para girar su cara y verle a los ojos. — Un elfo la puso, Runo ¿Lo recuerdas? — Kat afirmó recordando la cena junto a los elfos domésticos que habían tenido una noche por haber llegado tarde a la hora de la cena, Esa noche, la primera de tantas otras venideras — Le di la nota antes de entrar al Gran Salón. Me metí en las cocinas y ya viste como es Runo, un llorón, no se pudo negar. — Continuó Sirius sacándose el suéter.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? — Preguntó Kat sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

— Sí, pero nada de juegos. Estoy muerto. — Había ironía en su voz, tratando de llamarle la atención ocultando la herida en sus costillas.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo quería jugar? — Sirius le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en su boca, descuidando

— Siri, esas marcas. ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¿Esto? No es nada, el bruto de Jimmy me lo hizo. Pero Poppy ya me atendió. Olvídalo, ¿sí? Vamos a dormir. — Katherine descorrió las sábanas, se metió dentro y lo invitó a entrar con ella. Sirius se terminó de desvestir y la siguió. Se acomodó a su lado, le tomó su mano, como cuando niños y se quedaron en silencio.

— No te regale nada para navidad — Su voz suena profunda, como si otras cosas quisieran escapar con esas palabras. Kat trata de no apoyarse en su pecho para evitar tocar su costado dañado.

— Ni yo. Tampoco quiero que me regales nada.

— Me gustaría conocerte, ¿sabes? Que te gusta y que no… ya sabes…

— Sí, lo sé… — Se oyeron sus suspiros y ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos, James no sabía qué hacer, si despertarla, si acostarse junto a ella, si desvestirse y meterse en su cama. Pero al cabo de dar unos pasos la solución llegó sola. Lily se despertaba y James estaba de pie a su lado.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó ella con su cara de sueño, el pelo revuelto y la voz ahogada en su garganta.

— Muy tarde, linda.

— ¡Oh! Nosotras… no sabíamos… si…. Es que… pensamos que… — No podía terminar una frase, ni siquiera hilar una idea con la otra.

— No importa. Pero de todas formas, esa no es mi cama, es la de Remus.

— Sí, lo sé… es que no sabía, no pensé que… ¿Y Kat?

Lily estaba más nerviosa de lo que su cerebro aun dormido le podría permitir a una persona normal. Pero verlo ante sus ojos cansado, algo frágil y lastimado._ ¿Lastimado? _Antes de que James contestara siguió hablando.

— ¿James que te pasó? — Lily se incorporaba de un salto y se ponía a examinarlo.

— Eh… nada, ¿esto? — Dijo señalándose el brazo izquierdo — No es nada, Canuto me lo hizo, es un bruto… nada grave.

Lily le levantó la remera siguiendo una herida infligida desde su abdomen hasta la espalda. Continuó subiendo y sobre sus hombros tenía un raspón bastante feo. Con cuidado le quitó la remera y le examinó el brazo. Se hizo un silencio apaciguador y James la observaba. Sus ojos verdes examinándole el cuerpo, la yema de sus dedos contorneándole las zonas afectadas, todo su ser concentrándose en su piel magullada, lastimada.

— Voy a pedirle a Canuto que me pegue más seguido

— James, no es gracioso. Estas heridas son serias. Déjame curártelas.

Lily buscó su varita y pronunció ciertos hechizos. Le pidió a James que buscara un poco de díctamo y esencia de murplat. James sacó del baúl de Lupin todo lo que le pidió y Lily con mano delicada pero habilidosa, le colocaba aquellos líquidos sanadores embebidos en una pequeña toalla.

James no podía estar en mejores manos y pensaba que si Madame Pomfrey tuviera la sutileza de Lily las heridas se curarían más rápido. Ella llevaba su pijama blanco de invierno, cara de dormida, aunque mucho más despabilada, y aun así era más hermosa que nunca. Para James era como si Lily se volviera más linda con el pasar de los días. Cada mañana amanecía con una sonrisa más perfecta, con un cabello más brillante, con sus ojos más verdes, con su cuerpo más esbelto.

Otra vez los nervios inconfundibles por haber pensado en su cuerpo y Lily a un paso de él, respirando, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras se inclinaba para seguir curándolo.

Ella había terminado su labor y cuando volvió a mirarlo, se dio cuenta que tenía a un James semidesnudo frente a sus ojos. Tímidamente se ruborizó y aunque quería evitar mirarlo, no podía hacerlo.

— Gracias — Dijo James y le depositó un beso sobre sus colorados labios. Se iba a separar pero ella lo llevó contra su boca una vez más, profundizando el beso.

— Te quiero, James. — Dijo una vez separada de sus labios

— Yo te quiero más, mi pelirroja — Se volvieron a besar más tiernamente, más pausados y sin apuro.

— Quiero que te quedes — Dijo James separándose de su boca y manteniéndose pegado a su frente, mirándola a los ojos, mirándose ambos a los ojos.

— No pensaba irme —Con la voz cargada de seguridad, Lily lo besó nuevamente. Caminaron entre beso y beso hasta la cama de James, que yacía calma e invitadora.

Su cama. Extensa y cómoda cama donde el capitán de Gryffindor duerme acallando sus músculos de dios griego del Olimpo. Donde sus pensamientos mueren en la almohada y sus sueños son de un oráculo majestuoso. Sus sábanas blancas que envuelven su cuerpo desnudo, como la vestimenta de un antiguo romano de la realeza.

Era muy tarde cuando una pequeña lechuza blanca entregaba un pergamino de carácter urgente en las manos de Lily y Kat. Estaba firmado por Alice y apenas había escrito unas líneas.

_"Amigas queridas de mi corazón. ¡Merlín! estoy sensible hasta las lágrimas, hasta escribo cursi, es grave lo que me pasa. En fin, discúlpenme no les envié regalos, ni siquiera saludos de navidad, pero todo tiene su justificación, espero sepan perdonarme. He estado loca todo este tiempo…."_

Katy continuó leyendo sin creerse una palabra. Cuando la misiva terminó, firmada por una amiga que había estado evidentemente llorando, miró a Lily impresionada. Ambas retuvieron a la lechuza para poder contestarle el pergamino, pero antes buscaron en la sala común donde estaban los chicos, el diario del día de hoy, que Remus había recibido y que probablemente recién estuviera por leer ya que había dormido hasta muy tarde.

Cuando bajaron a la sala común efectivamente los chicos estaban matando el tiempo frente a la chimenea y Lunático, apenas recuperado, se disponía a desplegar el periódico. Las chicas lo interceptaron y comenzaron a buscar aquello de lo que Alice le comentaba. En la página cuatro lo hallaron.

— _El diario "El Profeta" anunció la primicia la mañana de navidad, como un dulce regalo de amor y esperanza en el mundo. _

_Hoy nuestra reportera, Mimi Fulton, tiene el placer de relatarnos los sucesos acontecidos durante el casamiento de Frank Longbottom y Alice Smith, este gélido 29 de Diciembre en una ceremonia íntima entre parientes y allegados a las familias._

_La ceremonia tuvo lugar en la apacible mansión de los Longbottom situada en la bella ciudad de Edimburgo tras un paisaje místico de la misma Acrópolis._

_Los invitados, de blanco perlado y azul zafiro, presiden en bancos de hierro y cantos sinfónicos, en los jardines decorados con flores y cintas a juego con los colores protocolares. _

_Athos Welsh, el corpulento ministerial de casamientos mágicos, dedica un salmo en honor a la unión consagrada de un mago y una bruja en santo matrimonio._

_Alice, de túnica blanca bordada a manos por veinte elfinas domesticas y con incrustaciones de piedras labradas por duendes, camina sobre pétalos de rosas rojas, acompañada por su padre el señor, Robert Smith…. _— La voz de Lily transmitía su incredulidad y emoción a medida que avanzaba por el articulo hasta terminarlo.—_ Felicidades y años prósperos para esta nueva familia Longbottom que se une a la comunidad mágica para respetar y honrar a la magia y sus secretos._

Remus, Sirius, James y Katherine escucharon atentos con la misma cara de asombro.

— Era con Alice que había que enojarse… sin decirnos nada — Dijo Katherine que sus ojos parecían querer salirse y sus voz sonaba feliz, lejos del enojo.

— ¡Qué locura! Definitivamente la academia de aurores te deja sin cerebro — Opinó Sirius

— La verdad es que me alegro por ellos — Acotó Remus desde el sillón, jugando con un almohadón mullido entre sus manos. Mientras Sirius le tiraba otro almohadón en señal de reprensión.

Kat y Lily buscaron un pergamino, tinta y una pluma para redactar una breve pero emotiva carta a su amiga recién casada.

Ultimo día del año, aquel que era siempre despedido con alegría y con cierta esperanza por mirar hacia delante y soñar con buenos augurios venideros.

El banquete que ofrecieron los elfos a todos los comensales que habitaban Hogwarts en vacaciones, había sido espectacular.

Era la última noche en que el colegio se encontraría apacible y casi vacío, pues el domingo por la tarde, primer día del año 1978, el expreso de Hogwarts llegaría repleto de alumnos a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Remus parecía recuperar el brillo y el apetito, estaba más descansado y alegre, quizá porque la luna ya no brillaba en el cielo, quizá porque comenzaba un nuevo año, quizá porque pronto se reanudarían las clases, quizá porque pronto todos volvían a Hogwarts. Quizá porque de una forma u otra, ya no se sentía solo.

Después de la exuberante cena, los tres merodeadores decidieron regalarles a Katherine y a Lily, una noche merodeadora digna de ser recordada, ideal para despedir el año y oportuna para compensar las noches ausentes.

— Vamos a infringir como unas cincuenta normas. ¿Segura prefecta Evans? — Pregunta Sirius al otro lado de la mesa.

— No sé quien es prefecta, yo estoy de vacaciones — Dijo una Lily picara, con la sonrisa bailándole en su cara y un brillo alegre en sus ojos. Desde la noticia del casamiento de Alice, las dos amigas tenían una mirada tonta y enamorada.

— Perfecto, entonces. Todo lo que suceda en esta noche, queda en esta noche — Dice James

—Ni una palabra — Dijo Kat levantando la mano, como si jurara testimonio. Entonces James sacaba la capa invisible de su bolsillo y explicaba que merodearían el castillo y quizá un poco más. Las chicas ya iban a empezar a pedir explicaciones sobre la capa pero, no querían que ellos se arrepintieran de la invitación así que sin más siguieron escuchando obedientes.

— Yo voy al lado de Remus. — Pidió Kat casi gritando.

— No vale Kat. Entonces yo voy detrás de ustedes — Dijo Lily fingiendo un berrinche mientras Lupin sonreía complacido.

— ¡Traidoras! — Dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.

— Lo siento, es que Remus inspira seguridad — Dijo Katherine riendo y tomando del brazo al licántropo.

Cinco minutos después, tres salían bajo la capa, invisibles y dos bajo el hechizo desilusionador.

Vagaron por los pasillos del colegio, tomaron atajos y pronunciaron contraseñas secretas, inimaginables. Pasearon por las cocinas brevemente y tomaron algo caliente para seguir merodeando.

Filch pasó a tres pasos de ellos y las chicas sintieron la adrenalina en la piel cuando se pegaron contra el frío muro. Pasaron junto al despacho de McGonagall y no pudieron reprimir las ganas de hacer una broma, por lo cual Remus, a quien creían el más centrado, era el primero en decir ideas.

Después de dejar el despacho con un regalo sobre el escritorio con una tarjeta anónima que decía: _"De su admirador secreto_", continuaron subiendo por pasadizos y atajos.

En un pasillo se cruzaron con la señora Norris y casi los descubre, si no fuera porque Lily le aplicó un confundus antes de que chocara contra James.

— Ojala Roswel se enamore de esa gata asquerosa — Dijo James por lo bajo una vez que la Señora Norris desaparecía por el recodo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Pobre Roswel, esa gata es una histérica insoportable. ¡En serio y después te preguntas como es que el gato te odia! — Decía Sirius y aunque todos se rieron, él lo había dicho seriamente.

Después de aquello pudieron colarse por la estatua de la bruja jorobada y llegaron a Hogsmeade por el depósito de Honeydukes.

Caminaron al aire libre, ya descubiertos y entraron a cabeza de puerco, donde casi siempre se mantenía vacío y tranquilo. Además, lo más importante era que los profesores e incluso el mismo Dumbledore solían ir a "Las tres escobas", antes que al bar de Aberforth.

Tomaron algo y compraron unas botellas de vino de elfo que el cantinero había conseguido de contrabando. Pagaron todo y volvieron al castillo, ya era mucho más de la medianoche y el frío se hacía sentir.

Una vez en la caliente y desierta sala común, los cinco amigos, se acomodaban frente al fuego. Lily y Katherine fueron hasta su cuarto a sacarse las capas y ponerse ropa más cómoda. En un arrebato de incongruencia mental, Katherine tomó el regalo que le había hecho Lily y bebió un trago.

James y Remus tiraron todos los almohadones al suelo, bien cerca de la chimenea y todos se sentaron mientras charlaban y bebían vino.

— Propongo un juego. — Dijo Remus y todos lo miraron. — Se llama "Yo nunca" y supongo que las chicas saben cual es porque es un juego muggle. En su defecto, se basa en decir una frase con "yo nunca hice o dije tal cosa…" y si alguno hizo o dijo eso tiene que tomar.

— Claro, por ejemplo "yo nunca me babosee por Lily Evans" — Dijo Sirius y viendo la cara indignada de la pelirroja agregó: — Aunque claro que te daría, Lily, no te ofendas. Pero, James debería beber porque todos sabemos que literalmente se babosea por la pelirroja. Así que vamos Jimmy, bebiendo.

Todos se rieron y James tomó un poco de vino, más por diversión que por hacerle caso a Canuto.

— De acuerdo, Lily, juguemos. Esto va a ser más fácil — Dijo Kat que sentía la mente disipada y coherente, la poción sí que era efectiva.

— Es turno de James porque vamos en orden. — Dijo Remus ya que Sirius había empezado.

— Yo nunca… me caí de una motocicleta

— Eso es una asquerosa mentira, pequeño tramposo… — Decía Sirius mientras las chicas se reían por la venganza de James.

— Sí Canuto, te caíste y yo te vi, así que tomando un trago largo, vamos pulgoso — Dijo James sin contener la risa. Canuto bebió y continuó Lily.

— Yo nunca besé a una chica — Dijo Lily y Kat se reía mientras los tres tomaban un trago a la vez.

— Yo nunca me acosté con una chica — Dijo Katherine complacida por ver sus caras indignadas.

— ¡Hey, eso no vale! — Se quejaba Sirius que ya veía por donde venía la mano, ya que ellas aun no les había tocado tomar.

— Estamos siguiendo las reglas del juego. — Dijo Katherine sonriendo maliciosamente. Era el turno de Remus y tenía que retrucarles.

— Yo nunca besé a un chico — Dijo Lupin que era ahora el que llevaba una sonrisa astuta. James y Sirius se miraron de reojo por unos segundos, mientras Katherine y Lily bebían sin poder decir nada.

— Yo nunca tuve sexo — Dijo Sirius y todos bebieron, excepto Lily, que se había puesto roja como un tomate, casi del mismo color que su propio cabello. Con sus fulgurosos ojos verdes le dedicó una mirada a Canuto diciéndole: "me las pagaras". Recordando la noche en que había dormido con James, que no había pasado nada, más que un par de besos y la negativa de ella cuando James había querido ir un poco más allá, alegando que era muy pronto todavía.

— Yo nunca fui prefecto — Dijo James siguiendo el juego rápidamente. Remus y Lily bebieron obedientes.

— Yo nunca fui castigada por McGonagall y espero que Black tome la botella entera. Lo siento Kat pero todos deben beber. — Dijo Lily divertida, mientras veía beber a todos menos a ella.

— Hey Lily, no vale que atentes contra mí, ¡Malvada! Bueno, mi turno, a ver… Yo nunca bese a Mary Macdonald.

A continuación de eso, todos emitieron un silbido y Sirius aulló estruendosamente, mientras Lily emitía sonidos intimidantes. Remus Lupin tuvo que beber.

— Kat, ¿No te apiadas ni de un enfermo de Lupus? — Dijo Lily mientras Remus fingía ser convaleciente.

Katherine se quedó tildada unos segundos.

— ¿Lupus?... eso… me hace acordar — Pensó Katherine y su cabeza libre de ataduras, por la pócima efectiva, encontró la respuesta: —... a latín… lobo.

Su mente, clara como el agua, recibía un sinfín de imágenes superpuestas que viajaban a una velocidad imposible. Noche. Ausencia. Aullido. Palabras. Conversaciones. Gestos. Gustos. Dolores. Sabores. Calor. Rasguños. Cicatrices. Carne. Sangre. Lobo. Luna. Llena.

Todo estaba tan claro y tan rápido se había dado cuenta que al mirar a Lily unos segundos, sus pensamientos parecieron traspasarse a su amiga.

Silencio sepulcral se produjo después de aquello. Katherine miraba a Remus con una expresión tímida, parecía avergonzada por haber hablado en voz alta.

— ¿Lobo? — Preguntó Lily, mirando a Remus, a James, a Sirius, a su amiga. — ¿Quieres decir que…?

— No sé de qué hablan— Dijo Sirius y James iba a sumarse a los intentos fallidos de descentralizar el tema, pero Remus le detuvo.

— Sí — Fue todo lo que el licántropo dijo.

**Espero que el poema les haya gustado, lo escribí yo así que acepto si me dicen que es malísimo... no pensé que me iba a animar a escribirlo, iba a poner una cita famosa, algún poema o poesía conocida... pero al final salió y quedó así... **

**Se aceptan reviews. Por favor.**


	21. Capítulo 20 Veinticuatro minutos y medio

Capítulo 20 Veinticuatro minutos y medio

El crepitar de los leños echados al fuego, chispeando y llenándolo todo de calor mezclado con un tenue humo que asciende por la chimenea, es lo único que se oye. Olor a vid, la más fina y trabajada uva de los viñedos del sur de Francia donde los elfos fermentan el mejor vino de la región. Delicioso sabor embriagador, empapa la sala común de dulce sabor.

—Sí — El licántropo volvió a afirmarlo, esta vez con voz más firme, haciéndose oír a través de los leños abrasados por el fuego y el silencio ensordecedor que había sumido a la Sala.

—Ok, sí sé de qué hablan — Dijo Sirius tras la mirada de Lily que parecía que jamás iba a desclavarse de los ojos dorados de Lupin.

— ¿Por qué… por qué nunca lo dijiste, Rem? ¿Por qué ocultarlo…a mí? — Dijo Lily con una voz tranquila como si fuera una madre tratando de hacerle razonar dulcemente a su niño.

— No fue fácil, Lils. Está bien, Kat, no hay problema… sabía que iban a descubrirlo tarde o temprano y posiblemente mejor así, no sé si hubiese tenido la fortaleza suficiente para decírselos.

—Lo siento, Rem… no quise ser indiscreta… pero es que — Dijo Katherine levantando la mirada por primera vez. James y Sirius miraban la escena con ojos expectantes.

— Todo cierra. Sí, algunas cosas son evidentes. Los chicos lo supieron en tercero, Sirius lo descubrió.

— Sí, fue difícil sacarle la verdad —Dijo Sirius.

— Más difícil fue que entendiera que nos importaba un caldero partido al medio que fuera un licántropo. —Dijo James tomando un trago de vino.

— Pasas tu transformación en la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Verdad? — Razonó Katherine recordando el lugar.

— Sí — Dijo Remus y se sonrió al mirar a Canuto. No había enojo en su mirada, más bien parecía querer pedirle disculpas por haberse enojado en algún momento por aquello.

— ¿En la Casa de los Gritos? Entonces ¿no está embrujada? — Preguntó una asombrada Lily Evans que parecía una niña que le acababan de romper una ilusión, al decir que papá Noel no existía y era un invento comercial para gastar dinero en obsequios.

— No, solo somos nosotros

— ¿Ustedes? — Dijeron ambas mirándolos.

— Sí, solemos ir de vez en cuando… ok, la verdad es que los chicos me acompañan en la transformación. — Remus prefirió decir la verdad de todo. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir ocultándolo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— Son animagos — Dijo Remus y mirándolos con reproche agregó: — ilegales.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, meditando y procesando todo aquello. De sólo imaginarlo, de sólo comprenderlo, muchas cosas surgían a flote, cosas que a simple vista no se veían, pero que iban implícitas. Como las cosas que son complementarias unas con otras. La amistad y la compañía, lo prohibido y los inexistentes límites, el amor y la locura. Esa hermandad que Lily se preguntaba vez tras vez, cómo era posible que Remus fuera amigo de esos salvajes inmaduros. Pero así, ante la verdad desnuda de lo que es una persona, de lo que significa esa persona, la amistad es un término que queda un poco chico para comprender el cariño incondicional de esos salvajes con su civilizado amigo prefecto.

Y quizá Lily realmente sentía que había llevado una venda en sus ojos mucho tiempo. Porque su amigo Remus, con el que tantas noches había compartido rondas nocturnas, charlas profundas, mismos gustos y un cariño enorme, era un licántropo. Porque Potter había resultado ser una persona con principios, defensor de una magia igualitaria, un hijo responsable por hacer feliz a sus padres, un James que se descosía por ser igual a sus amigos buscando ser animal para no hacer sentir menos al licántropo y lo que era mejor aun, acompañarlo, no dejarlo solo, ni en luna llena. Y comprendía que las bromas eran para hacer reír a la gente que ya vivía desgracias afuera, gente muriendo y otras calamidades, porque la risa es el mejor antídoto. Que las bromas contra los Slytherin eran para de alguna forma ponerle freno a las impunidades con las que ellos se movían.

Sí, no dejaba de ser presumido, el capitán de Quidditch de su casa, un poco torpe, mujeriego pese haberle profesado amor abiertamente durante dos años de colegio y tres años antes haber sido objetivo de algunas de sus bromas.

Pero a pesar de todo, esas cosas, como la de ser animago por Remus, eran las cosas que a Lily le hacían caer la venda de sus ojos y ver la belleza interior. Su interior. Una mezcla de niño bueno e inocente, travieso, siempre metiéndose en problemas para poner su mejor cara de_ "yo no fui, lo juro"_ Mentiroso, pero tierno. Irremediablemente irresistible. James Potter era como un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de un hombre, a veces le quedaba un poco grande ese cuerpo, a veces le quedaba muy chico.

Sí, la diferencia clara y evidente con Black. A James se lo miraba y se le podía perdonar, a Black, eso era condena perpetua, directo al calabozo, no hay forma de no verle a los ojos y decir: _culpable_.

Y luego Remus, su querido Remus. Quizá ahora entendía su forma de ser tan medida, tan consciente de cada paso que daba por la vida. Miedo entre tanta valentía. Fuerza entre tanta debilidad. Ausencia entre tantas presencias. Porque él había estado ausente ante sus ojos, todo este tiempo presente. Porque su forma de ser estaba marcada como un cardenal sobre su espalda: la luna. Inquieta y rabiosa, vueltera y cambiante, de cuarto en cuarto. Mudando la piel y afectando su sentido.

— ¿Animales? — Preguntó Kat mirando a James y Sirius — No me extraña nada… a ver tú que eres James… ¿un orangután?

— No, es un ciervo feo con cuernos enormes y yo soy un perro hermoso. — Aquello fue seguido por risas. Katherine, no pudo evitar pensar que era irónico.

— Y todo esto lo hicieron para poder acompañar a Remus… — Razonó Lily — Es increíble, ustedes son increíbles.

— Sí, Remus, menos mal que estos dos animales, tienen la suerte de tenerte… sino es probable que los encierren en un zoológico. — James empujó a Kat y ésta se cayó a un costado de Sirius.

— Desde cuando… quiero decir cuando fue que… — Dijo tímidamente Lily.

— ¿Me mordieron? Cuando tenía siete años… Dumbledore hizo lo imposible por permitirme estudiar en Hogwarts, y que yo pueda transformarme tres o dos noches al mes en un lugar seguro.

— ¿La transformación duele mucho?

— Sí, pero uno se acostumbra — Era una mentira pero Lily parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y no quiso darle un motivo más para que sufriera por él. Katherine en cambio lo miraba curiosa, quizá un poco fascinada.

— Bueno, Remus, si pensabas que con esto íbamos a espantarnos, pues nos subestimas demasiado. No creo que saber ahora que hay un lobo adentro tuyo cambie lo que sentimos.

—Gracias, Kat. En serio, es un alivio que lo sepan.

—Mary ya lo sabe. —Dijo Sirius.

— ¿Mary lo sabe?—Dijo Lily entre indignada y sorprendida.

— Con razón nos pedía en su carta que te cuidáramos…

— ¡Kat! Eso es privado — Dijo Lily mirando a su amiga con los ojos muy grandes.

— No me importa, si ella lo sabe y está loca por él entonces, ¿qué diferencia hace que lo diga? — Volvió a mirar a Remus y como si fuera el último vestigio de la poción esclarecedora de la mente que le quedaba en su cerebro preguntó: — ¿Remus acaso no estás con Mary por ese detalle, no?

— ¿Detalle? Ya te pareces a James, "pequeño problema peludo", le llama. Es complejo Katy y no sé si deberíamos hablar de eso justo ahora. — Remus trató de serenarse, tomó otro trago de su copa de vino. _"Mary les pidió que me cuiden_", pensó esperanzado.

—Está bien, respeto tu espacio… pero si es cierto, juro que te doy una golpiza y no me importa que tengas más fuerza que yo.

— Te dije, es peligrosa… — Dijo Sirius abrazándola y besándola en los labios como si fuera un acto natural, pero que en realidad casi nunca lo hacían en público.

— ¡Oh Remus, creo que ahora te admiro más!—Dijo Lily que había saltado de su lugar para abrazarlo.

— ¡Hey! Lily que yo soy tu novio, no Remus—Dijo un celoso James desde el otro lado. Lily parecía haber sufrido una parálisis mental. Novio. James Potter novio de Lily Evans. Novio. Lily Evans su novia. Novios. Su novio, James Potter.

— ¿Desde cuándo no compartes con tus amigos? — Dijo Remus dejándose abrazar por Lily

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios? — Preguntó Katherine alarmada por esa noticia que su amiga no le había contado y había pasado por alto.

— Desde ahora — Dijo James mientras Lily volvía a sentarse junto a él para besarlo cortamente en los labios.

— Bueno, basta de comer delante de los pobres — Dijo Remus más feliz y relajado que en mucho tiempo.

Siguieron conversando por un par de horas más y Lunático se dejó atacar por las interminables preguntas que ambas amigas le hacían a medida que les iban surgiendo. Le preguntaban que comía, qué sentía, qué pasaba antes de la luna llena y qué después, si recordaba lo que hacía mientras era lobo, si conocía a otros que habían sido mordidos, quienes más sabían que era licántropo, cómo lograron hacerse animagos, cómo surgieron sus formas animales, quién los bautizó con sus apodos y demás.

Después de varios bostezos, imposibles de disimular, se fueron todos a la cama, deseándose buenas noches y un feliz año nuevo merodeador. Katherine retuvo a Remus unos segundos en la Sala Común y le pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido. Remus la abrazó y le dijo que estaba todo bien y que se alegraba de que así fuera.

— Quizás pienses que estoy loca, pero me parece genial

— Sabes qué pienso, que tanto juntarte con Canuto te afecta el cerebro. — Le dijo riendo, pues se acordaba como Sirius se había tomado la noticia con entusiasmo y fascinación, sin tratarlo como un bicho raro o monstruo anormal, de la misma forma en que ella lo tomaba ahora.

— Es posible, pero realmente lo creo. — Con un beso en la mejilla se despidieron.

Las clases se habían reanudado y los alumnos trataban de ocultar el desanimo del retorno al castillo, hablando de las vacaciones. Luego de que los profesores publicaron las calificaciones de los exámenes, el desanimo se hizo palpable en el ambiente. Joan definitivamente había hecho una mediocre traducción de runas antiguas.

— ¿Cómo me iba a acordar que un hipogrifo con las alas desplegadas era: advertencia, no cuidado? Es una bruja demasiado detallista. Da lo mismo. Bueno, si quizá haya confundido yuxtaposición con círculos conjuntos. Y el numero cuatro con catorce. Merlín, es un fiasco este examen. No importa, lo mejor de todo fue la fiesta de navidad, cómo les decía, había cada mago…

El colegio se llenaba de voces, de presencias, de risas y de historias, de papeles y libros levitando, de mascotas corriendo por las salas comunes, de fotografías ilustradoras de los lugares frecuentados durante esa semana. Aunque había sido un alivio tanto silencio durante las vacaciones, sin duda Hogwarts no era lo mismo sin todos sus alumnos, sin ese bullicio acostumbrado.

Alice mostraba el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda a cada rato. Pasaba el tiempo mirándolo con amor y nostalgia, deseando volver a casa, pero también riendo, recordando algún momento intenso en su memoria.

— Fue todo tan rápido. Cuando Frank me lo propuso fue la gloria. Estaba aturdida. Y cuando Augusta, mi suegra oficialmente, empezó a hablar de la boda, en serio chicas le propuse a Frank fugarnos y casarnos en el fin del mundo. ¿Qué podía importarme? Pero no pude hacerlo, porque Augusta es obstinada y créanme tiene poderes para persuadir a cualquiera. Solo dos días de casada disfruté junto a mi marido. ¡Qué raro suena!

Todas reían de su felicidad y de lo afortunada que era por tener a Frank a su lado. _"Señora Longbottom"_ le llamaban ahora y Alice hasta se dejaba ser el centro de las bromas. Nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora. De hecho no le importaba que Black se mofase de la situación. Después de todo ¿Qué sabía él del amor?

Peter se enteró que tanto Lily como Kat sabían del pequeño problema peludo y con patas de Remus y Colagusano había tomado aquello como una clara alarma de que el código merodeador estaba siendo ultrajado. Pero ninguno veía las señales, solo él, que aquello le parecía una traición pero más allá de eso, se daba cuenta que cualquiera de esas chicas podían suplantarlo fácilmente.

James se había sentido muy feliz con la llegada de Peter y le contaba todo lo sucedido en el castillo en su ausencia. Colagusano sospechaba que James estaba eufórico a causa de la pelirroja y que nada tenía él que ver en su felicidad.

De hecho, la presencia del gato en la habitación tampoco le agradaba, pues siempre había tenido especial rechazo contra los felinos, y sus mascotas se veían amenazadas constantemente con ser devoradas.

Definitivamente cuando uno se va por un tiempo, al volver, siempre tiene que adecuarse a los nuevos cambios. A Peter eso tampoco le gustaba y había encontrado demasiados cambios para su gusto.

Remus que era el que siempre mediaba las situaciones y de una forma u otra lo apoyaba, ahora parecía tan ocupado en sí mismo, como sus otros dos amigos.

Sirius inconfundiblemente estaba alegre y eso era tan malo como cuando estaba furioso. Se transformaba en perro y corría sobre las camas enredándose en las sábanas, llenándolo todo de baba, mordiendo zapatos y tomando agua del inodoro. Peter odiaba que Sirius hiciera esas cosas, porque el gato, en vez de erizarse y esconderse, le seguía el juego y se rasguñaban y mordían, mientras corrían por toda la habitación, tirando todo a su paso.

James pasaba las horas recostado en su cama más pensativo que nunca y de vez en cuando hablaba con Remus para consultarle sobre cómo hacer para que Lily le dijera que sí.

— No es que no sepa cómo hacerlo… pero es que no quiero convencerla — Decía cada vez que Sirius lo miraba con su expresión de _"qué nenita que eres Jimmy_" y se sonreía de lado. O peor, Sirius se transformaba en perro y saltaba a la cama de James y lo baboseaba todo, pasándole la lengua por la cara y olisqueándolo bajo las sábanas para rabiarlo. James lo empujaba con ambas manos para sacárselo de encima y evitar que siguiera metiendo su hocico en donde no debería.

La relación entre Sirius y Katherine había avanzado bastante, ahora que entre ambos no había secretos, disfrutaba poder contarle un sinfín de anécdotas y cuando tenía que irse realmente le decía el verdadero motivo. Aquello era algo que les faltaba y que evidentemente se notaba el cambio que había surtido.

Luego de las clases Sirius se iba junto con ella, charlando y molestándola con sus incansables bromas e invitaciones a faltar a alguna clase para perderse entre sus besos y más allá. Pero aun así, se mostraban abiertamente al público, por supuesto que, jamás iban tomados de las manos, como James y Lily que a veces parecían pegados por un hechizo de presencia permanente en su versión inamovible.

Era viernes y el primer fin de semana estaba en puertas. Salían de la clase de DCAO cuando sucedió lo que esperaban, a pesar de que ya no habían hablado del tema, era en silencio lo que tanto temían. Una niña de segundo les dio una nota que decía: _"Señores James Potter y Sirius Black. Oficina del director a las 19 hs. Elefantes rosados"_

Nadie quiso preguntar qué pensaban que podía ser esa citación, así que esperaron que pasara la hora y ambos amigos se encaminaron al segundo piso, donde se hallaba la gárgola de piedra con la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore, que muy bien conocían ya.

Una vez adentro esperaron al director pues, el despacho circular estaba vacío. Sirius y James habían inspeccionado una vez aquel lugar y habían encontrado cosas muy interesantes, pero esta vez se sentían incapaces de moverse de sus lugares. Sabían qué pasaba y por un segundo se miraron a los ojos y encontraron paz, después de haber recibido esa nota.

Cuando el director apareció tomaron la mala noticia, ya esperada, en silencio y con solemnidad. Al otro día se llevaría a cabo el funeral en el cementerio de Clapham y podrían asistir a él. Dumbledore los acompañaría, viajarían juntos hasta allá el sábado a primer hora de la mañana y ellos deberían volver para el domingo en la tarde a más tardar.

James y Sirius se fueron juntos al estadio a practicar Quidditch hasta muy entrada la noche. Salteándose la cena y sin hablar de nada en particular, batearon bludgers y sobrevolaron el campo, hasta el cansancio.

El entierro de sus padres era una de esas cosas que James, desearía borrar de su mente con un obliviate constante e incesante. La infinidad de gente que él no conocía, tanto magos como muggles, que se acercaban a decirle cosas que él no sentía, lo abrumaban. Sirius milagrosamente se había comportado durante la ceremonia, aunque un par de veces no pudo evitar bromear de la peluca de un viejo que parecía erizarse como el pelaje de un gato.

Una vez que la gente comenzaba a moverse de sus lugares había que saludarlos a todos. Sirius tampoco pudo evitar aprovecharse de la sordera de la señora Roosevelt a la cual le respondía: _"¿James? Consiguió a la pelirroja, ahora ¿cuándo van a estar juntos? no sé. Es muy lento. Y me pregunto cómo sueña tener hijos con ella, si aún no pasó nada. Pero nada de nada. A veces creo que la va a embarazar con solo mirarla. El poder de la mente dicen que es efectivo. Gracias por preguntar por el pequeño Jamsie. Se siente fenomenal aunque algo constipado pero miope como siempre"._ Y la señora afirmaba con la cabeza sin escuchar ni media palabra de lo que Sirius le decía. Ahora la pobre anciana le hablaba sobre su llegada a la casa de los Potter y Sirius le contestaba: _"Sí, todo el barrio lo sabe. Mi llegada fue como una luz en esa casa. Los Potter pedían a gritos un hermanito para James, usted sabe, alguien que le enseñe a no ser tan virgo e inexperto. Pero ya ve, llegué yo y lo opaqué. Atractivo, inteligente, un cuerpo envidiable. Sí, veinticuatro centímetros y medio, toda una varita y mágica le juro que hace magia sola."_

James no pudo no reír ante aquello. Le parecía que Sirius era el mejor hermano que podía tener nadie. Aquel bastardo daría la vida por hacerlo reír, aún incluso cuando quería echar un Avada Kedavra a todos los presentes y sentía que reír era lo último que podía hacer en su vida. Aún incluso sabiendo que ambos habían perdido a dos grandes seres queridos. Incluso cuando quizá Canuto también quería alejarse y salir corriendo de ahí, y sin embargo saludaba a los presentes y se hacía cargo de todo. Incluso de atender a los del Ministerio que pretendían tener una reunión legal, luego de haber enterrado a sus queridos Dorea y Charlus.

Cuando todo aquello terminó y todos se fueron, ambos quedaron en la solitaria casa de la calle Laburnum Gardens. James se había quedado dormido en su cómoda y cálida cama de su cuarto. Al anochecer se encontró con un Sirius Black callado sentado al final de la escalera que daba al living. James se sentó a su lado y dejó que el silencio que invadía a su hermano lo invadiera también. Canuto sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo del pantalón y le convidó uno a su amigo. James tomó un cigarro y tras encenderlo, dio una profunda calada. Fumaron un rato en silencio mientras Canuto hacía círculos con el humo cuando lo expulsaba de sus pulmones, desde el interior de su garganta. Los anillos se mantenían levitando en el aire hasta deformarse. James pasó un brazo por la espalada de su amigo y le dio unas palmadas algo toscas, algo leves, pero afectuosas en fin. Sirius lo miró algo indignado.

— ¿Qué es esa falta de cariño hacia tu hermano?— Dijo Sirius y se abrazó a James sin pudor, sin vergüenza. James respondió el abrazo con más fuerza, hundiéndose en su hombro, lloró entre sus brazos. Sirius sentía su corazón encogérsele más, con los espasmos que su amigo emitía sobre cuerpo. Si había algo que no toleraba era que James Potter sufriera y que no fuera a causa suya. No toleraba verlo indefenso y maricón como ahora porque lo enternecía y él no podía demostrar esa falta de integridad masculina.

Necesitaba un chiste fácil, algo rápido que subsanar el hecho de que él quisiera llorar también. Pero la verdad es que la última vez que lloró era en una cama, tomado de la mano de su mejor amiga, cuando a los ocho o nueve años había recibido uno de los legendarios castigos de Walburga y desde entonces algo se había quebrado en su interior.

James lloró un poco más entre sus brazos, con la cara hundida en su pecho y Sirius sentía un poco de envidia, porque Cornamenta podía expresarse, podía descargarse, pero él no podía hacerlo de la misma forma. No podía enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y llorar todas su desgracias, no podía abrazarse a él, con esa fuerza desgarradora como lo hacía ahora James.

Después de aquello, James se sentía capaz de todo, de pensar en los trámites legales, en trasladar los libros de cuentos a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, volver a sonreír pero principalmente volver al colegio a los brazos de Lily Evans.

Severus Snape siempre se ha considerado silencioso y que cuando movía los labios para hablar tenía algo importante que decir. Se consideraba observador de la naturaleza humana y espectador de una vida que le resultaba prácticamente nauseabunda. No era como los chicos de su edad, que solo pensaban en faldas y en las fiestas, en divertirse y emborracharse. No toleraba esa adolescencia hippie, algo drogadicta y esa liberación sexual. No toleraba esa niñas insulsas que se parecían todas unas a otras, que siguen la moda establecida por no sé qué bruja y no sé qué revista sensacionalista, vacías y banales. No soporta los estúpidos sin cerebro y puro músculo que solo pensaban en Quidditch.

No era como ellos. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts se había sabido relacionar y escoger bien sus amistades: Malfoy y las hermanas Black habían sido uno de sus convenientes contactos. Ellos eran mayores, y aún así él se sentía capaz de codearse con ellos, después de todo sabía sobre artes oscuras como ningún otro niño de primero o segundo podría saber o siquiera imaginar.

Él tenía cosas mejores en qué pensar. Le parecía que la existencia de todos esos niños, en especial Potter y Black, era vacía y superficial. Pero él no, él pensaba en el futuro, en la magia como una capacidad sin límites, como una fuerza demasiado importante como para derrocharla en estúpidas bromas de niños de cinco años. Él hacia grandes cosas con la magia y su mente nunca descansaba, siempre ingeniaba maleficios nuevos, pociones perfeccionadas, hechizos no pronunciables. Pero siempre su mente pensaba en venganza. Cruel y despiadada venganza. Sangre esparcida y serpientes arrastrándose, siseando, clavando colmillos, inyectando veneno.

Sus ideas viajan en su mente como corrientes eléctricas propulsadas por el agua. Chocante, chispeante. Y como toda buena corriente le costaba despegarla de su mente. Había algunas ideas que se le quedaban adheridas y no las olvidaba.

Después de haber llegado a Hogwarts supo que había estado equivocado cuando era niño. Snape creía que Hogwarts era el mejor lugar del mundo, donde podía desarrollarse a sus anchas y ser venerado por sus conocimientos. Pero se encontró con muchas desavenencias. Primero la gente admiraba a alumnos como Potter y prácticamente los inteligentes vivían marginados.

El colegio sí le había abierto las ventanas a la magia, pero la presencia de James Potter había sido suficiente para arruinarle su vida, suficiente motivo para desearle todo el mal habido y por haber en el mundo. Suficiente para querer ir más allá de la magia oscura.

Aunque también, reconocía que había muchas falencias en la enseñanza de su escuela y que ahora se daba cuanta que había lugares de fuente ilimitada de magia y que precisamente no era Hogwarts la raíz, de hecho en el colegio había muchas más limitaciones que oportunidades.

Malfoy, Bellatrix y Regulus ya eran mortífagos, y eso sigificaba ser parte de una logia que comandaba un mago tenebroso manipulador de una magia ilimitada que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

Un día, recuerda perfectamente qué día era, porque esa tarde había llamado sangre sucia a su querida Lily Evans. No había querido hacerlo, hubiese preferido morderse la lengua y probar su propio veneno antes que insultar a la única persona, una chica, que lo trataba como lo que era: Severus Snape sin más.

Y recuerda que ese día había escuchado tanto discurso, tantas palabras de maldad que se habían colado en su corazón enfriándolo todo, pues Regulus se vanagloriaba de su admisión en esa logia y hablaba de ese mago con la voz cargada de misticismo y poder. Pero no había sido eso lo que lo había impulsado a llamar a Lily sangre sucia. No. Era Potter y sus encuentros tan pocos agradables. Una broma que aun le dolía, exposición, vergüenza y odio. Veneno. Ácido corroyendo sus venas. Y Lily simplemente se cruzó por su camino. Maldita su suerte. Maldita su desgracia. Maldita mil veces su condición de la sangre. Maldita un millón de veces más la existencia de Potter.

Recuerda como Regulus crecía ante los ojos de todos los Slytherin allí presentes en esa reunión en su Sala Común. Las luces verdosas le daban un aspecto lúgubre al pequeño Black que hablaba con voz aterciopelada sobre los ideales de pureza, de derechos a la magia. Mostraba su tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa y decía con su voz en susurros para generar más impresión:

— Cuando el Maestro se apareció ante mí, supe mi destino. Me había encontrado. Su presencia es magnánima y causa un temor ardoroso entre las piernas, el pecho y la mente se desnuda ante la mirada penetrante de sus ojos. Su aspecto es impresionante, más allá de este mundo. Con su varita, me obligó a extender mi brazo izquierdo. La túnica se arremangó sola y mi brazo giro dejando al descubierto la cara interna. Se acercó a mí y con solemnidad y sin preámbulo apoyo la punta de la varita en mi piel. Ardió y quemó, hasta formarse la calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca. ¿Ven? Esta es la marca tenebrosa. La marca que me honra, que me representa. Con ella tengo acceso a todo y más. - paseó su brazo frente a todos los espectadores presentes e hizo silencio para darle impulso a lo que seguía — El amo, necesita fieles seguidores. Gente que tenga ingenio y astucia, gente que luche por sus principios. Es un honor, prácticamente, llevar la marca, es la llave a las puerta de lo infinito…

Regulus sabía cómo hacerlos impresionar. Los hermanos Lestrange estaban mudos y Avery, Mulciber y Barty parecían prestar atención por una vez en sus vidas. Pero Snape, siempre un paso antes que el resto, sabía que Regulus trataba de engatusarlos. Y como todo Black, sabía que tejiendo una telaraña de miel atraía más moscas, que esperar a que una vuele sin ver la red.

Había funcionado, claro que sí. Incluso él se había sentido tentado. Pero cuando la limosna es grande, hasta el santo desconfía. Él no era ningún santo.

Y Severus había aprendido a no confiar nunca, en nadie, ni en los de su propia casa. Aquello era una buena carta para jugar, pero él debía tener una guardada bajo la manga, por si acaso.

Después de esa reunión, tan ilustrativa y detallista de Regulus, Snape comenzó a investigar sobre la oclumancia y como algo que va de la mano, también legeremancia. Necesitaba ser alguien, necesitaba ser más y poderoso, pero nadie, nunca, jamás debía enterarse de sus verdaderos motivos.

Se sentía preparado para aquello. Hacía cuatro meses que llevaba en su último curso de Hogwarts y sabía que estaba preparado desde más o menos dos meses atrás, pero de una forma u otra se demoraba en aceptarlo. Hasta que los vio. Sí, verlos, de la mano, besándose libre y sin pudor. Asco. Dolor. Lily Evans, su única amiga de su infancia, bruja, extraordinaria bruja. Hija de muggles. Sangre sucia. Experta en pociones, casi, como él. Capaz de ver belleza y amistad en un ser despreciable como él. Y luego Potter, James Potter, el engreído número uno, capitán de Quidditch, eterno conquistador, mimado y consentido. Sangre pura. Familia noble.

Escupía en ese momento. Asco. Nauseas subiendo y reptando por su garganta, reprimiéndolas, tragando fuertemente saliva y sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Verlos juntos, oír los rumores, ver lo que pocos ven, lo que todos ven. Amor. Dos enamorados de la forma más cursi y retorcida que él podía imaginar. Lily, tocada por ese bruto insurrecto, bueno para nada, un insulto al talento, a la magia. Y los muy idotas se veían bien juntos, más lindos, más perfectos, parecían brillar mientras estaban juntos. Evans parecía más hermosa aun de la mano de ese descerebrado prepotente. Radiante, llena de vida, feliz como nunca, sonriente a cada momento del día. Y ese asqueroso traidor a la sangre tocándola, seguramente haciéndola suya, irrespetándola de la forma más depravante del mundo.

No lo toleraba. Aquello era la gota que derramaba el vaso y era motivo suficiente para tomar la decisión que le había dado vueltas hasta ahora. Ni siquiera haber vuelto a casa para las vacaciones, parecía haber sido un motivo fuerte como aquel. Porque volver a su hogar, casi imposible de llamarle hogar, cuando tu madre, a quien no comprendes y detestas por débil, soporta las golpizas de un muggle borracho y sin cura, que si bien es su padre, Severus bien podría matarle cualquier noche, sin remordimiento ni culpa. Odia a su madre y odia a su padre. Odia la debilidad y sus padres son claro ejemplo de aquello.

Definitivamente ver sus sueños cada vez más lejanos, le empujan a acercarse a ellos por caminos drásticos pero convenientemente necesarios.

Severus Snape, se encamina para hablar con Regulus y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerlo.

La llegada de James y Sirius al castillo fue recibida con una cena suculenta y la promesa de Remus y Peter de salir a merodear por el castillo y hacer alguna broma. Quizá continuar con los regalos a Minerva y de paso, podrían hacer alguna travesura en el vestuario de Slytherin del campo de Quidditch, o dejarle una sorpresita al profesor de pociones. Remus accedió ir con ellos al baño de los prefectos del quinto piso, a lo cual siempre se negaba por ser un claro abuso a su mandato. Pero esa noche, todo estaba permitido para hacer olvidar lo sucedido durante el fin de semana.

— Con las cosas que mandaron desde Irán, todo el equipaje y los regalos, estaba nuestra carta, abierta. Así que al menos la leyeron. No llegó tarde, pese a que nunca pudieron contestarla. — Dijo James y sacó las cartas que aun llevaba metidas en el bolsillo de su túnica. James prefería las cosas así, si sus padres hubieran escrito otra carta posiblemente no habría podido tolerarlo.

Les pasó los pergaminos a Lily y pudo ver la fotografía de sus padres, una imagen testigo de un amor demasiado profundo de una pareja enamorada que se abrazaban, dándose un beso en la mejilla. Parecían mayores pero aun así bien podrían disimular la carga de sus años. No pudo evitar notar que Dorea, pese al cabello canoso había sido evidentemente pelirrojo, rojizo candente, como el de ella. Y Charlus era igual a James, mucho mayor, con sus mismos ojos picaros, aunque con un pelo disciplinado y un frondoso bigote canoso. Lily levantó la vista de la fotografía y miró a James.

— Sí, era pelirroja — Dijo James algo tímido.

— Ya ves, Lily, todas las familias tienen un secreto retorcido… a los Black les va el incesto y a los Potter las pelirrojas. No puede evitarlo, pobrecito — Dijo Sirius al otro lado de la mesa.

Canuto estaba sentado junto a un Peter bastante trastornado, con la mirada perdida en una cabellera negra y sedosa, mientras la chica sentada a su lado, le pasaba los dedos entre los cabellos, meciéndolos. Esas dos que nunca se separaban, le irritaba.

Al otro lado de Peter, un Remus petrificado observa cómo Paul se sienta junto a Mary y cenan mientras conversan, conversan mientras cenan. Y todo le da vueltas. Otra vez, siente esas dudas, ese miedo de arruinarlo todo. Esas ganas de quedarse donde está porque ese lugar, que pisa ahora con convicción, le costó mucho conseguirlo. Es terreno conocido y seguro. Y aun sigue pensando que es injusto sacar a Mary de un futuro mucho mejor, de la mano de Friedman, que lo tiene todo, todo lo que él quisiera darle a una chica, a ella.

Quizá que Kat y Lily supieran que era un licántropo le daban más ánimos de enfrentarse a Macdonald sin miedos, pero ahora la veía feliz y sonriente al lado de ese chico. Un buen chico, que la hacía reír. No como él que la había hecho llorar, le había dado un susto de muerte al haber tratado de ir más allá sin su consentimiento y que había descubierto por mano propia sus secretos, y no solo eso, lo había visto transformado, había visto su monstruo interior a flor de piel. Había soportado verlo con otra, había soportado sus besos dolientes. Y Remus, se odiaba por todo aquello. Porque si había algo que el soñaba era con haber hecho las cosas bien con Mary desde el principio. Pero ahora era tarde y todas esas cosas era una clara señal del desastre a desatarse próximamente. Porque Remus Lupin era Lunático y la locura le quedaba chica en su piel lobuna.

Enero era el mes más gélido de todo el año. Y este enero parecía querer ganarle a todos los pasados, porque el viento se oía soplar de manera incesante y la nieve parecía no querer dar tregua.

La noticia del fallecimiento del matrimonio Potter había corrido por todos lados, desde los elfos domésticos de las cocinas hasta los fantasmas, incluyendo a Myrtle que nunca salía del baño o de las tuberías. No había quién no le dijese algo a James durante la semana luego del funeral. Su club de fan había cesado sus continuos acosos y decidieron vestirse de negro durante toda la semana. James ya no le hacía caso a nada ni a nadie que no se llamara Lily Evans.

La noticia había sido difundida por todos los diarios y revistas del mundo mágico, habidos y por haber. _"El ocaso de una vida llena de magia, amor y talento", "Terrible pérdida en el mundo mágico"_ rezaban algunos de los titulares. James no quería leer nada de toda esa basura, pura propaganda que nada tenía que ver con sus padres.

Estaba a punto de terminar la primera clase de ese miércoles. Transformaciones. Parecía que la hora pasaba jodidamente más lenta cuando se trataba de las clases de Minerva McGonagall. Lily Evans estaba sentada junto con sus amigas, y él no podía dejar de ver su cabello que caía por su espalda. Embobado. Parecía mentira que podía tocarlo a cualquier momento que se le ocurriera. A veces cuando la miraba de lejos, pensaba que no había pasado el tiempo y que Lily seguía tan inalcanzable como siempre. Pero entonces ella giraba desde su asiento y le dedicaba una sonrisa perfecta solo para él. Y James se perdía nuevamente en su melena roja, pensando en las mil cosas que le haría si se dejara amansar. Los sueños, infinitos sueños que podían llegar a cumplir si ella le daba permiso y riendas sueltas al placer.

Se carcomía la cabeza pensando cómo hacer para que Lily se entregara. Si era tiempo lo que necesitaba, pensaba que iba a enloquecer y que su mano iba a tener que reemplazarla por una nueva de tanto gastarla. Si antes no tenerla le generaba ciertos apetitos carnales y un par de sueños bastante húmedos, ahora que la podía besar y tocarle aunque sea la mano, le causaba estragos y llamaradas que quemaban bosques enteros arrasando con todo a su paso. Y Sirius se divertía tanto con sus encerradas en el baño, con sus noches de insomnio, sus sueños gimientes y con sus despertares matutinos imposibles de disimular, aun quedándose boca abajo en su cama, o con duchas de agua helada.

Parecía imposible que faltara tan poco para terminar la clase y el tiempo pasaba tan lento, que fueron sus veinticuatro minutos y medio más tortuosos del día. Pero James estaba equivocado, aun le faltaba vivir los veinticuatro minutos y medio más tortuosos de ese miércoles.

Cuando por fin el tiempo se digno a pasar, lentamente, pero pasó en fin, McGonagall llamó a Sirius y a James hasta su escritorio antes de que se hubieran marchado.

— Potter. Black. Vengan. — Dijo con su voz más autoritaria. Se acercó al cajón de su escritorio y con su varita sacó una caja que ellos reconocieron perfectamente. — ¿De quién es esto? Espero que no me hagan obligar a algún elfo a revisar su habitación, porque no me queda dudas de que a alguno de ustedes le falta uno como estos.

James y Sirius querían reírse pero no podían hacerlo, pese a que la profesora mantenía en alto unos calzoncillos negros levitando, que eran de Sirius obviamente, y los hacía bailar con cada sacudón enérgico de su varita.

Lo que siguió después fue una perorata y aunque ellos esperaban que los acusase por la misteriosa desaparición de uno de sus corpiños extragrandes, parecía que la profesora aun no había descubierto su falta y puede que Horace Slughorn haya decidido quedarse con la prenda de recuerdo. Minerva dictaminó un castigo para ambos porque ninguno dijo una palabra ya que tanto Sirius como James sabían que por más que juraran que esos calzones no eran suyos, Minerva tomaría aquello peor aun.

Se fueron del aula desternillándose de la risa, directo para la clase de Runas que ya la profesora les esperaba con el tema del día apenas empezado.

Antes de tener DCAO, tenían dos horas libres justo después del almuerzo. James estaba tirado, como acostumbraba, en su cama. Acostado boca arriba. Pensando. Ideando. Soñando. Peter se había demorado en el comedor y probablemente no aparecería hasta la hora de ir a cursar Defensa. Sirius se estaba duchando y se podía escuchar sus gritos caninos, porque aullaba peor que un perro, cuando cantaba bajo el agua. "_I can't get no satisfaction_" James sabe que no deja de cantar ese tema, porque lo ama, pero que ahora se lo canta a él. Se lo dedica a él. "_Supposed to fire my imagination". _

James trata de seguir pensando en su propia burbuja pero, _Merlín_, es jodido hacerlo cuando ese perro aúlla tan fuerte. _"I can't get no!..."_

Remus estaba en la biblioteca haciendo deberes. Seguramente sentado en esa mesa que le daba una vista perfectamente oculta, desde donde se sentaban siempre Lily y su amiga Mary Macdonald. Y cuando James lo había descubierto, sabía que era el enigmático míster Lunático, que fingía estudiar pero iba a espiarla. Lunático siempre era sorprendente, alegre, mordaz y algo sarcástico. Pero siempre a sangre fría. Despacio. Calculador. Pensativo, pero actuando a la vez. Tranquilo pero burbujeante como un champagne recién descorchado. Fresco. Renovado. Ese era su Lunático. Y sabía que era el preferido de Sirius cuando se ponía así. Y James amaba verlos en pos de un plan, como piezas que se engranan unas con otras a la perfección.

Canuto por fin sale y le sigue cantando en su cara. Mofándose que él no recibe ninguna satisfacción.

— ¿A dónde vas que te bañaste?

— A tener satisfacción, Jimmy. — Sabe que se burla, que lo dice en broma. Lo ve como busca ropa en el suelo, el armario, el baúl, hasta dar con unos pantalones — Jimmy, ¿Crees que si le pido a Minerva que me devuelva los calzones se enojará? Es que escasea la ropa en esta habitación.

Se ríen y Sirius se tira arriba de la cama de James para aplastarlo y darle algunas piñas en el brazo mientras Cornamenta intenta zafarse y forcejean. Lily Evans aparece en el umbral de la puerta, que abre con parsimonia estudiada, casi hasta con miedo.

Sirius se incorpora de un salto, levanta los pantalones que se han caído, una remera, un suéter y se va vistiendo mientras ella da unos pasos.

— Evans, te lo dejo calentito, es todo tuyo. — Dice Sirius pasándose el suéter y antes de desaparecer por la puerta le dice a James: — Recuerda que quizá logres tener uno con el poder de la mente.

— ¿Qué puedes lograr tener qué? — Pregunta Lily que se acerca con cuidado hasta donde esta él. James quisiera decirle: un hijo tuyo. Pero no puede, sería demasiada honestidad.

— Pavadas de Canuto, nada importante. — James se sienta con la espalda bien erguida y se inclina para besarla. Inmediatamente el beso la obliga a sentarse en su cama por esa atracción que la domina.

Labios carnosos, levemente sonrojados. Contacto tibio de su boca. Sus labios se entreabren levemente, despacio. Lentamente introduce su lengua. James ya la ha besado sin apuro, recorriéndola. Conociéndola. Pero ahora quiere comerla entera. Devorarla sin piedad, sin convidar, sin dejar nada para después. Quiere morderla. Saborearla, ahora. Ya. Y si no es ya puede que sea tarde. Puede que necesite que le reanimen porque el corazón late muy fuerte, muy rápido, doliente. En esa habitación sólo se escucha sus latidos. ¿Es que Lily no los escucha? ¿Es que los de ella no suenan tan desbocados como los suyos?

Se acerca más, su lenga va más allá un poco más profunda, bebiéndola. Lily reacciona con movimientos, con su lengua, frenéticos pero medidos a la vez. Fricción. Succión. Y aquello que teme empiece a querer salir de su pecho. Rugir y morder. Comienza a crecer su delirio y sus ganas ya están en un punto que necesitan ser atendidas. Lleva una mano a su pecho. _"¡Merlín! No puede tener semejante par de jugadoras y no ponerlas de titular"_ Piensa James mientras su mano busca más allá del suéter del uniforme del colegio. Ahí debajo la temperatura es mayor, y sus manos sienten un calor que emana su pecho que le derrite. Lily no pareciera querer detenerse, así que sigue tocándola con presión pero sin ser demasiada. Lily se inclina levemente sobre él y James aprovecha su movimiento para llevarla contra sí y acostarse en la cama.

Apenas respiran, apenas se dan un respiro. Se besan y Lily lleva su mano a su pelo y lo alborota aun más, mientras James ahora lleva su mano a su espalda para aprisionarla más contra su cuerpo. Desocupa su otra mano y lentamente casi imperceptible comienza a pasarla por su muslo. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas tocan su piel. Se detienen unos segundos, pues se encuentran con el borde de la falda. Retoman su camino, subiendo la tela lentamente, casi imperceptible. James ya no puede pensar con claridad aunque hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no arruinar el momento porque sabe que su capacidad fisiológica está al borde del colapso.

James comienza a besar su cuello, para dejar libres sus labios rojos, comidos, expuestos en carne viva. Lily siente que está apoyada sobre el metal, hirviendo. Duro hierro al rojo vivo. Y esa boca la domina, le lame el cuello, aprieta despacio sus dientes y Lily abre apenas sus ojos, cerrados por haberse dejado llevar por la pasión. Y descubre que James tiene los anteojos torcidos, los cristales empañados, el pelo tan revuelto que parece un león de Zion, fuerte como el hierro.

Siente la mano de James ascender bajo su falda e inmediatamente lo frena. Le saca la mano y se sienta en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Su respiración comienza a calmarse. Se acomoda el cabello enredado y le mira casi con disculpas mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero ese gesto a James lo enloquece un poco más.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación si había sido solo un beso de saludo?

Lily siente y sabe que aquella situación no podrá sostenerse mucho tiempo más, si con un simple saludo terminan enrollándose en la cama. Y ella hubiera querido seguir pero no puede. Algo le frena. Aun no sabe qué es y espera descubrirlo pronto.

James tiene que reaccionar pero parece querer fundirse como el hierro en su cama, inmóvil pero derritiéndose.

Acaba de descubrir que pasaron los veinticuatro minutos y medio más tortuosos de su día, aun peores que los últimos de la clase de McGonagall.


	22. Capítulo 21 Veneno sabor miel

Capítulo 21 Veneno sabor miel.

Lunes. El peor día de la semana indiscutiblemente. Hay que levantarse temprano después de un fin de semana de horarios libertinos. Madrugar cuesta. Las clases cuestan. Pensar cuesta más aun. Y es Enero, el mes donde hasta los cerebros se congelan luego de las vacaciones. Todo cuesta.

Las mazmorras pueden considerarse lo bastante húmedas durante el verano, pero en invierno ni las calderas son suficientes para calentar los rincones de aquella oscura aula de Pociones.

Esas clases eran sin duda, las que más rápidas pasaban durante todo el día. Entre la breve explicación del profesor, la selección de ingredientes, la preparación de los mismos y la cocción a fuego lento, el tiempo parecía querer apremiar a los alumnos junto con los olores que se entremezclaban en el ambiente frío. Todos se pegaban un poco más a los mecheros por donde el fuego calentaba los fondos de los calderos, pues esa era la mejor forma de abrigar las manos sin usar un hechizo.

Estaban viendo todo tipo de pociones para huesos, fortalecedoras, de crecimiento rápido, regenerativas, de encogimiento.

Y como toda buena clase de pociones ésta terminaba pronto.

—No olviden habrá reunión este viernes en mi despacho a las siete en punto — Anuncia el profesor Slughorn para que lo oiga toda su clase y se enteren de lo grandioso y patético que suena ser miembro de su Club.

Recogen muestras de las pociones obtenidas y las dejan en su escritorio, como siempre, como cada clase en que realizan prácticas.

—Señorita Hampton, quisiera hablar con usted un segundo si es tan amable. — Le dice el profesor mientras toma el pequeño frasco — Temo decirle que su examen no fue precisamente muy satisfactorio y que sus últimas entregas no fueron exactamente resultados acordes a las descripciones. Deberá unirse a las clases de apoyo de los jueves después de la cena.

—Sé que quizá no haya sido el mejor examen ni que quizá este muy concentrada en las clases, profesor. Pero prometo que voy a repasar durante toda la semana. Prometo mejorar y ser más atenta en las clases.

— No es una opción negociable lo que le ofrezco, señorita. Deberá hacerlo por su bien. La voy a sacar buena en Pociones, ya verá. Ahora márchese. Recuerde: los jueves.

Aquello para Katherine era humillante, pero sinceramente lo que más le preocupaba, no era tener que decírselo a sus amigas, sino tener que andar por las mazmorras tan tarde y sola. De solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Más que eso, corrientes eléctricas por su espina dorsal. Ascendentes y descendentes. Pero dolorosas en todo su recorrido. Aquel lugar iría asociado siempre por aquella maldición imperdonable, imposible de borrarse en su memoria.

Era esa hora en que es difícil precisar qué está haciendo alguien. Horario en que la cena está por finalizar y el Gran Salón está a medio concurrir, al igual que las Salas Comunes, al igual que los pasillos, las escaleras. Es ese horario indefinido, tarde para algunas cosas, temprano para otras. Mary había comido cuando apenas las puertas del Gran Salón se habían abierto y al cabo de media hora ya estaba encerrada en su habitación, terminando una redacción para Historia de la Magia. Lily cenaba junto con los merodeadores y Kat junto con Alice y Joan, más apartados de ellos.

—Rem, ¿Tienes idea si a Mary le pasa algo?

— No sé, Lily, pensaba que era tu amiga.

— No te hagas el desentendido. — Dijo Lily mirándolo con reprensión.

— ¿Ella te dijo algo? — Preguntó interesado.

—No, absolutamente nada.

En ese momento Katherine pasaba junto a ellos.

— Hey, Kat, ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Lily viendo a su amiga, extrañándose y preguntándose cómo funcionaba su relación con Black, si no comían juntos ni siquiera sabía si hablaban o cuando exactamente se veían.

— Me voy a dormir, Lils… estoy algo cansada. — Dijo Katherine, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Katherine se alejaba de ellos, ya saliendo del comedor. Lily se puso de pie, se despidió de todos y se marchó tras su amiga a pesar de los reclamos que les mandaban por no haber comida casi nada.

Cuando alcanzó a su amiga en una de las escaleras, conversaron durante todo el trayecto hasta la sala común. Trató de averiguar si le pasaba algo o algo le inquietaba. Katherine le pidió que no se preocupara porque no era nada serio, sino cansancio. Lily le comentó que Mary actuaba raro y que era hora de hablar con ella. Cuando entraron a la habitación la encontraron sola. Era el momento ideal.

— Lo sabemos. — Es lo que dice Lily, después que con Kat empujaron a Mary dentro del baño de su habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, Lily vuelve a repetirlo: — Lo sabemos

— ¿Que saben _qué_?

— Lo de Remus. Lo sabemos todo. — Anunció Kat con cara de circunspecta.

Las tres amigas conversaron por horas encerradas en el baño. Que teorías, que hipótesis, que consecuencias, que ideas, que detalles, que Friedman, que Lupin, que el amor, que el dolor, que lo injusto, que la vida, que la luna. Kat estaba reclinada sobre la pared, con su cigarro encendido. Lily y Mary estaban sentadas en el suelo, contra la puerta. Sentadas. Hablando. Humo. Risas. Silencio. Pensamientos atravesando los azulejos. Palabras sospesando sentimientos.

— Friedman me pidió que sea su novia. — Dijo Mary al cabo de tanta charla. A aquello le siguió más conversación aun. Pues ese era el verdadero motivo que tenía a Mary confinada en su habitación.

Que hacer, que decir, que es lo mejor, que es lo peor, que es lo que se quiere, que es lo que no se quiere. Cómo. Cuándo. Dónde. Qué.

Cuando los golpes de Joan tras la puerta se hicieron insostenibles, terminaron dando por finalizada aquella reunión.

— ¿Qué tanto secretos, si se puede saber? — Dijo Joan entrando y espantando el humo con una mano.

— Mary y Lily querían saber sobre sexo y acudieron a la experta, nada más. — Aquella mentira había funcionado, pues Alice era una mujer casada, y ella bueno, pensar en eso no le hacía tanta gracia porque le hacía recordar dos historias algo nefastas.

Paul Friedman hacía días que se había declarado. Había querido hacerlo mejor pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Aunque las perspectivas no eran del todo desfavorables, ciertamente tampoco iba todo viento en popa. Mary le había pedido tiempo, que necesitaba pensarlo un poco… que no era fácil, que no quería apurarse.

Lo cierto era que aun no había obtenido una respuesta por parte de ella, y Paul, comenzaba a inquietarse. Paul había respetado ese tiempo, sin acercársele, sin tratar de sumar puntos a su favor. Pero ya era hora de volver hacer acto de presencia y recordarle quién era y cuánto la quería. A su lado.

Jueves contando y sus horas pasando lentamente. Katherine debía afrontar su primera noche de clases particulares de Pociones. Había decidido saberse todo, absolutamente todo, para no tener que asistir a ellas por mucho más tiempo.

Mary estaba sentada junto a Katherine, en la acostumbrada mesa de la biblioteca, algo apartada, bajo un ventanal por el cual entraba la suficientemente luz como para quedarse hasta el último minuto del día. Mientras detrás de una larga estantería llena de libros, Remus Lupin fingía entretenerse con su manual de Transformaciones, pero observaba y dado el ángulo de su posición, escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que ocurría en esa mesa bajo el ventanal.

Unas chicas de cuarto algo tímidas pero sin duda, bastante inmiscuidas, se empujaban unas a otras intentando acercarse a su mesa, y que una decidiera tomar la palabra.

— Queríamos saber una cosa — Dijo la más alta de todas dirigiéndose a Katherine

— ¿Si…?

— ¿Es verdad que sales con Sirius Black? — Kat se quedó un segundo observándolas. Sopesando la idea. Analizando sus expresiones. Niñas. Adolescentes. Risas tontas. Sueños inalcanzables.

— No… ¿De dónde sacaron semejante idea? — Las niñas parecían más aliviadas y la más bajita se atrevió a hablar.

— Todo el colegio lo dice. Que tiene novia... y que eres tú.

— No hagan caso de los rumores. Ahora váyanse a estudiar y no se preocupen, hay cosas más importantes que pensar en Sirius Black.

Las niñas se alejaban satisfechas y muy contentas. Sus vocecitas se oían como canturreaban mientras volvían a sentarse a estudiar.

—Creo que eres muy buena dando consejos, Kat. Ojala te escucharas más seguido.

— De vez en cuando hay que inculcar conciencia colectiva. — Dijo Kat reclinándose en la silla, mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Remus se reía quedamente.

— Lo dice una experta. — Ironizó Mary.

Las dos amigas continuaron en sus cosas, perdiéndose en las hojas de sus libros y sumiéndose en el silencio absoluto, hasta que Kat lo rompió.

— ¿Crees que algo pueda durar para siempre?

— ¿Problemas de Pociones o de cómo domesticar a su perro? — Preguntó Mary sin despegar su nariz del libro de Runas mientras anotaba de vez en cuando algo en un pergamino.

— Pociones, obvio.

— Bien, me lo imaginaba. Pues, sinceramente no hay nada mejor que saber que nada es para siempre, Kat, así valoramos lo que tenemos. Pero de un sentido a otro, uno puede inmortalizarlo. No sé si me entiendes.

— Creo que sí. Es algo así como no existe la felicidad para siempre, pero cuando quieras puedes recordarla en el pensadero.

— Algo así. ¿Qué pasa Kat? — Dijo Mary mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos hasta volver al libro.

— Creo que lo bueno dura poco, amiga. Nada más. Pero me siento estúpida hablando de lo que podría dejar de tener si aun no lo he perdido.

— Yo creo que deberías hablar con él.

— ¿Hablar? — Katherine sonó escandalizada y con mucha ironía y Remus la entendía perfectamente. Mary no tenía idea de lo que era tratar de razonar con el hombre más irrazonable e impulsivo del planeta. Era inconcebible. Luego hubo silencio y cuando parecía que Mary iba a replicar, alguien las interrumpía. Paul Friedman se acercaba a ellas saludándolas y Mary le respondía el saludo con la voz cargada de nerviosismo.

— ¿Podría hablar contigo?

— ¿Qué cuentas Friedman? — Interrumpió Katherine sin intenciones de moverse de ahí.

— Todo bien. Te molestaría dejarme a solas con Mary, quisiera…

— La verdad, sí me molesta… — Dijo Katherine, pero Mary la silenció dándole una patada con su pie bajo la mesa y le puso cara de: "Está bien, déjalo"

— Bueno, me voy sólo porque tengo que irme… y recuerda Mary ayudarme con mi ensayo sobre _Lupus_. — Katherine sentenció la última palabra en dos silabas. Recogió el tomo de Pociones y se fue con la mirada de Mary llena de reproche. Mientras Remus Lupin agudizaba aun más su oído luego de haberle dado un vuelco al corazón por la pequeña y sutil ayuda de Katherine a su favor. Paul dio vueltas al tema y Mary se relajó un poco hasta que por fin le preguntaba algo importante.

— Dime, Mary, ¿Ya lo pensaste?

— Eh… sabes, Paul… aún no. Quiero decir, no es que no lo haya pensado, es que no lo sé. No tengo una respuesta aún.

— Está bien Mary, te voy a dar más tiempo. Solo no olvides que te espero.

— Lo sé y es que no quiero perder tu amistad. Sólo que no estoy preparada para cambiar lo que tenemos. — Sin que Mary pudiera terminar la última palabra o siquiera darse tiempo a procesar esas palabras, la estaba besando. Tiernamente en los labios. Un beso corto pero lo suficiente para sentirlo cálido, tibio, entreabierto. Mary apenas había reaccionado y se había dejado besar. No podría decir que el beso no le había gustado, porque mentiría.

Paul Friedman se alejaba de la biblioteca y Lunático sabía que una disyuntiva estaba plantada, quizá aferrada de raíz en un suelo un poco sinuoso pero más firme que el suyo. Porque una duda puede mucho más que una razón. ¿Qué es él, la duda o la razón? Lunático solo piensa en una cosa y es egoísta pero no le importa. Se va de la biblioteca, no puede esperar a ver la reacción de Mary cuando es besada por otro. Pero se va planeando. Ideando la forma de llevar a cabo lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y por culpa de Remus, de Mary, de la luna, del lobo no había hecho.

Peter Pettigrew deambula por las cocinas sin entrar a buscar nada, sin querer ir a visitar a los elfos. No tiene hambre. Solo quiere estar cerca de las mazmorras. Más abajo. Pero no puede seguir bajando. Se queda ahí en la planta baja. Dando vueltas. No hay muchos alumnos cerca, de hecho está casi vacío. Quizá puede bajar un poco más. Si busca al profesor de pociones por una duda existencial y ridícula sobre la clase de hoy, pueda funcionar. Pero ni siquiera recuerda qué vieron el lunes, ni ese mismo jueves. Lo intenta. Rebusca en su mente. Remus prometió ayudarle a prepararla pero su nombre no surge. Abandona la idea pero no así la de bajar un poco más. Mala idea. Terrible idea.

— Vaya, vaya… hay ratas que no entienden que son devoradas por serpientes. Alimento de… — Dice Mulciber pero Regulus lo codea callándolo y toma la palabra.

— Peter Pettigrew, el magnífico merodeador. ¿Se te perdió algo?

— Quizá una varita de regaliz o ranas de chocolates…. ¿O la curiosidad? — Dice Snape, con su voz pesada, rastrera. Snape no se separa de Regulus y actúan de la misma manera. Pareciera que traman algo juntos y Mulciber no pareciera enterarse de qué es. Pero Peter está muy asustado y el pecho se le hincha otra vez de eso que no logra descubrir. Coraje o cobardía. Algo en la boca del estomago que amenaza con estallar.

— Ni una cosa ni la otra. Déjenme en paz — Pero su voz no suena nada convincente.

— No puedes dejar de pensarla, ¿verdad? — Dice Regulus y causa como siempre, cierta fascinación escucharlo algo en su voz acariciadora, imponente, inalcanzable. Nobleza. Pureza. Realeza. Poder. — Dicen que ella se mete en los sueños, que es mitad veela. Que nadie puede resistírsele. Salma. Duele. ¿Verdad?

— Es una lástima… seguramente como toda chica desea estar con Sirius Black, tu gran amigo.

— Sirius jamás estaría con ella — Dice Peter que no sabe de dónde dice semejante estupidez. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa ridícula idea? Pánico. Sirius si estaría con ella. Y se pregunta si no lo estuvo ya.

— No, supongo que no. Es tan buen amigo, Sirius… pero Salma si estaría con él. Es una lástima que tú no seas él y que él no sea tú.

— Vamos a terminar esas pociones… adiós Peter, cuídate aunque yo cuidaría de tu amigo, dicen que en tema de mujeres se olvida hasta de su nombre. — Dijo Mulciber mientras se alejaba, escaleras abajo.

Peter se quedó estacado en la piedra. Sin moverse siquiera. Su cerebro reaccionaba lento. El agua llegaba al tanque mucho después de lo que se esperaría. Peter tiene un procesamiento bastante particular y muy, muy selectivo. De todo aquello que lo ha dejado abrumado hasta la médula, retiene cosas, palabras sueltas que se quedan en su mente: Sueños. Veela. Salma. Desea. Sirius. Peter no es Sirius. Peter quiere ser Sirius. Desea serlo. Y no puede. Al menos si Sirius le dijera cómo parecerse más a él y menos a Peter, lograría algo.

Le duele la cabeza, necesita irse de ahí o va a estallarle la cabeza en mil pedacitos, como una carta vociferadora cuando termina de dar su mensaje. Gritándolo. Peter quiere gritar algo. Pero no sabe qué es. Y esas serpientes le han dado un índice, algo y no logra verlo. Lo envenenan. No quiere oírlo. No quiere saber. No quiere pensar.

Luego de cenar Katherine se va a las mazmorras sin haberle dicho a nadie de esa, según ella, cruel y bochornosa idea de tener clases de apoyo. Pero eso no es nada en comparación a tener que estar cerca del mal, porque las mazmorras siempre serán consideradas un lugar peligroso.

Quizá si nunca se hubiera distraído en pociones, quizá si hubiera estudiado más para el examen, quizá si no pensara tanto en él, podía haber seguido en su existencia feliz. Pero no, ahora Katherine estaba en una clase de apoyo de Slughorn junto con alumnos de otras casas y otras edades, preparando a la vez, distintas pociones mientras el profesor está supervisándolos junto con Severus Snape, su ayudante. Tétrico. Realmente a Kat, Severus Snape le causa más escalofríos que lástima, como le ocurría a Lily. Aunque claramente no le causaba tanto asco como Avery. De hecho Severus le generaba cierta curiosidad.

Katherine sabe que debe aprovechar para sacar un extraordinario o no podrá librarse de esas clases hasta el resto del año. Se esmera y aleja su mente de todas esas cosas que la desconcentran. Sirius. Su pelo negro azulado. Sus ojos grises, rabiosos y serenos en un instante. Su cuerpo, atlético, musculoso, marcado, bien formado. Está grabado a la piedra en su memoria. Cada centímetro, cada contorno de sus piernas labradas, de su ancho pecho, de su espalda astronómica, de su boca profunda. Katherine siente que se hunde en arenas movedizas cuando piensa en él. Pero no ahora, se aleja de él y todo lo que conlleva pensar en él.

Además la presencia de Snape cerca es motivo suficiente para no poder pensar en algo lindo. Le incomoda tener a ese chico cerca, pero el Slytherin se aproxima a ella. Le explica la poción que están haciendo en la clase regular y la ayuda a prepararla. Le explica sin mucha paciencia. Arrastra las palabras. Snape pareciera que quiere no hablarle, siente asco pero a la vez lo hace, le habla. No es amable. No es paciente. Pero sin embargo es cordial. Es raro. Sí eso, es raro. Snape está demasiado cerca y juraría que cuando se aleja de ella, pronuncia una sonrisa serpentina en su afilada cara. A Kat se le hace bastante maléfica esa expresión, pero supone que es porque la poción le salió perfecta porque él se quiere llevar todos los méritos, porque quiere demostrar que es bueno en algo, aunque sea en pociones.

Después de aquello Katherine se siente cansada, con ganas de dormir. Siente un peso sobre ella. Algo nuevo o más bien primitivo.

Cuando la clase de apoyo de pociones terminó, Katherine salió sigilosa, expectante, con los sentidos agudizados. Tenía miedo. Sí, ese cruciatus, le había dado miedo y con justas razones. O quizá era Regulus, un dolor más profundo que el físico. Pero miedo al fin. O quizá la mala sensación que le dejó Severus Snape en esa clase. Algo maligno en su rostro, un destello de rabia, de venganza. Como si Severus llevara a cabo una venganza por parte de otro o quizá queriendo hacerlo en otra persona pero que ella suplantaba. Raro, muy raro.

Algo en el pecho de Katherine comenzaba a doler. Seguramente era su corazón latiendo velozmente por el miedo. Se fue de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Varita en alto y su caminar sigiloso propio de un gato. Los pocos alumnos de Huffelpuff tienen un corto camino hasta su Sala Común y no había nadie de Ravencalw como para subir las escaleras en compañía. Aun tiene que atravesar las mazmorras y va detrás de esas niñas de tercero que obviamente la miran con recelo. Ellas doblan y Katherine debe seguir su camino derecho.

Llegar a su Sala Común le cuesta. Todo le cuesta más. Se siente cansada y ligeramente asfixiada. Cuando llega a su habitación se tira en la cama y se duerme vestida.

Toda la noche tuvo pesadillas. Serpientes siseando, reptando por sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas. Alguien aparece en su sueño, como una sombra. Desaparece y aparece a su lado, detrás, sobre ella, en las serpientes. Murmullos que se acrecentaban hasta hacerse tan claros que gritaban. Cosas incoherentes. Cosas sin sentido. Katherine no logra ver sus pies porque las serpientes la cubren. Sus manos se tiñen de sangre pero no se mojan. Es por dentro. No es sangre, no es rojo es tan oscuro como si fuera negro. Un líquido negro, por dentro. Se expande cubriendo todas sus venas y estallando liberándose dentro de su piel. Siente que se ahoga. Sus pulmones se llenan de líquido. Comienza a quedarse ciega, porque ella se inunda por dentro. Lo último que logra ver es a Sirius clavándole un puñal en su corazón, acabando con su vida y despierta. Despierta con un grito ahogado y nadie la escucha. Se lleva una mano allí donde el puñal acaba de impactar y le duele. Se abre la camisa y tiene una marca, como una rendija. Negra.

Remus Lupin estaba tirado en su cama descalzo, con los calcetines puestos. Una remera algo ceñida y los pantalones pijamas bien holgados, como siempre que hacía frío y como siempre que estaba en su habitación. Constantemente trataba de disimular y tapar todas sus cicatrices, excepto en su habitación. Ahí todo lo podía hacer y nadie le diría nada. Bueno, quizá Canuto tendría algo que objetar sobre su música, su afición retorcida por leer cuando no era un deber hacerlo, su manera de hablar tan jodidamente medida y estudiada, cuando le pedían opinión y evidentemente nunca coincidía con la de Sirius.

Pero Canuto no estaba presente ese viernes en el cuarto y últimamente. en realidad como siempre, nunca se sabía por dónde estaba. Era terriblemente inquieto y como buen perro, odiaba estar encerrado mucho tiempo.

—Por favor

— No

— Por favor, Remus

— Dije no, James

— ¿Qué te cuesta?

— Nada

— Entonces… si no fuera algo urgente y desesperado no te lo pediría

— Si no fuera algo tan importante y que deberías hacer solo, lo haría.

— No puedo, no sé. Si le pido opinión a Sirius me dice una tanga. Si le pregunto a Peter no me contesta. ¡Vamos Lunático! — Hacía tres días que James le rogaba que le ayudara a comprarle el regalo perfecto a Lily para su cumpleaños.

Remus a veces quería que sus amigos crecieran solos, pero por una cosa u otra siempre dependían de él. La consciencia del grupo, la palabra justa, el peso para equilibrarlo, todos los consejos sobre Lily. Y ciertamente, le encantaba que acudieran a él siempre que necesitaban algo importante. Como ahora. Y aunque también quería que James aprendiera solo, sabía que iba a terminar haciéndolo todo por él. Como siempre.

— Remus el domingo hay partido contra Slytherin si no ganamos, me tiro de la torre de Astronomía. El sábado tengo que entrenar duro, así suceda la tormenta de nieve del siglo y es el día que se puede ir a Hogsmeade. El lunes es su cumpleaños. No tengo tiempo, joder, Lunático. Estoy desesperado.

— De acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero te aseguro que te va a salir caro, porque quiero algo a cambio.

—Lo que quieras. — Dijo James visiblemente más aliviado y confiado en que todo seguía el orden de la naturaleza y todo saldría bien. James se tiró en la cama de Remus iba a besarlo y abrazarlo y decirle lo buen amigo que era, pero Lunático lo sacó a los empujones: -Desaparece de mí vista ya, antes de que me arrepienta.

James ya había terminado de cruzar la puerta cuando dijo la última palabra. Remus se recostó en su cama miró el techo un largo rato y se sonrió, satisfecho de si mismo.

Después de un entrenamiento duro, James Potter le recomienda a su equipo descansar mucho y relajarse, prepararse mentalmente para ganar al otro día.

— Alice si no atrapas la snitch, mañana, Longbottom puede considerarse viudo. — Anunciaba James mientras esperaba que todos salieran del vestuario.

— Potter preocúpate por tu puesto, yo sé lo que hago. — Dijo Alice que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese James Potter que no tenía nada de amable y galán.

A Sirius, después de horas bajo el frío cielo, con los brazos cansados de mantenerlos en posición siempre listo para batear, no le quedan ganas de molestar a James ni ganas de interpretar qué le pasa a Peter, ni verlo a Remus consultar el mapa casi de manera constante. Solo piensa en bañarse un largo rato, tener una cena abundante y dormir doce horas. Necesita fuerzas suficientes para no solo jugar un gran partido, sino de direccionar algunas bludgers hacia su querido hermano y hacia Avery, hacia todas las serpientes en general. _"Quizá hasta mande una a la tribuna directo hacia Quejicus"_ Piensa Canuto mientras está a un paso de llevar a cabo todas sus exigencias.

Mientras Remus regresaba de hacer una incursión a Hogsmeade acompañado de un malhumorado Peter que había tenido que soportar dos horas enteras viendo libros en la librería situada junto a la tienda de chascos, Zonko. Remus sabía que si llevaba "Mujercitas" probablemente tanto James como Sirius se hubiesen muerto de la risa, y Canuto no le permitiría regalarle eso por ninguna forma del mundo. Si le llevaba un libro sobre medicina, Lily se daría cuenta que Remus lo había comprado. Estaba difícil la decisión. Trató de pensar en James y en algo que tenga sentido para ambos. Algo sentimental pero no cursi, ni muy inteligente para delatarlo. Mientras Peter decía: _"me quiero ir, vamos, llévale éste, cualquiera, vamos"_ Remus lo callaba y dejaba el libro _"¿Se siente como un monstruo? Deje de gruñir"_ en su lugar de origen. Hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba. Pagó con los galeones que James le había dado y se fue al colegio, esperanzado de que James haya cumplido su promesa de alargar el entrenamiento de Gryffindor por la tarde. Una vez en la habitación dejó la bolsa sobre el escritorio, tomó el mapa y diciendo _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", _la buscó por todo el colegio jurando que sus intenciones eran efectivamente poco ortodoxas, bastante malas y nada buenas.

Mary llevaba tres libros apilados, cargándolos con ambas manos por debajo y reclinándolos contra su pecho, la mochila al hombro y haciendo equilibrio. Desconocía que estaban haciendo sus amigas, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que estaban en la Biblioteca estudiando, seguramente más mirando por la ventana y viendo el entrenamiento, que concentradas en los pergaminos. Se dirigía confiada en que iba al encuentro de sus amigas, pero Mary nunca llegó a la Biblioteca.

Una mano la había tomado por la túnica y obligado a entrar a esa aula vacía del quinto piso. Los libros que llevaba se cayeron al suelo, olvidados. Remus Lupin tomaba ahora su túnica con más suavidad pero con decisión, llevándola hacia él. La besó sin decirle nada. La besó por todo lo que no la había besado. Se deshizo en su boca y se abrazaron desesperados. Necesitados de ese amor tanto tiempo contenido, injustamente. Demorados por razones demasiado profunda como estúpidas. "_Mary_" dijo él, "_Remus_" dijo ella. Nada más. Se besaron por largos minutos. Eternos. Duraderos y memorables minutos.

Se abrazaban como si por primera vez podían sentir sus cuerpos. Mary, minúscula terriblemente pequeña entre sus brazos. Él parecía agigantarse a su lado. Ella se dejaba siguiendo sus sueños, se entregaba a hacerlos realidad, mientras él quería cumplírselos todos.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus libros y los guardaron en la mochila.

— ¿Quieres irte a estudiar?

— No

— ¿Quieres…? — Dijo Remus besándola sobre sus labios, rodeándola con sus brazos.

— Sí — Fue todo lo que ella dijo y era todo lo que él quería escuchar. Se chocaron con ímpetu y se besaron con más fuerza aferrándose uno a otro, como si fuera la última y única oportunidad de su vida.

Lunático le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin importar nada. Se dejó conducir por él, corriendo juntos, por las escaleras, por los pasillos. Como locos. Todo alrededor quedaba reducido a la nada. Era uno de sus sueños. Ella con él. Juntos. Nadie más. Nada importaba. Solo ellos. Solo el ahora o nunca.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y cuando Mary pensó que atravesarían el retrato de la dama gorda, no lo hicieron. Tomaron el camino en sentido contrario a éste. Llegaron a un pasillo desierto y se detuvieron. Al final del mismo un amplio ventanal dejaba entrar los tenues rayos de sol. A un lado tenían un tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado, al otro, la fría piedra extendiéndose, aparentemente vacía y lisa.

Remus le pidió que pensara en un lugar, aquel en que más cómoda se sintiera, cualquier lugar, que lo pidiera para adentro tres veces. Remus tomó su mano y ella hizo lo que le pidió. Ante su pedido una puerta se materializó en la piedra, ante el asombro de Mary. Remus la abrió y ella pasó a su lado, sin salir de su asombro.

Ante ellos se encontraba una antecámara romana, separada por columnas, una habitación digna de un palacio, con el mismo estilo pero con más vestigios egipcios.

— No preguntes, es que leo demasiado, Remus — Mary da una vuelta por la sala y corre los doseles de la cama, observa los jarrones sobre una mesa, las estatuas y pinturas en las paredes. Al final de la sala hay un frondoso balcón, tapado por unas largas cortinas blancas que se mecían por un viento sin saber de dónde provenía. Pero al mecerse puede verse el sol en lo alto y la brisa es tan real que parece que ese cielo fue solo hecho para ellos.

— Mi querida Cleopatra. — Dice Remus, pasando por entre las altas columnas jónicas que sostienen un techo abovedado. Se acerca a ella, hasta el final de la habitación y besándola le dice: — Espero que no te vuelvas una tirana con mi corazón.

Mary se perdió en la vista de ese balcón, que a través de las cortinas dejaban ver. Se perdió en esa vista que era tan perfecta como un espejismo. Una ilusión. Como lo era estar entre sus brazos.

Volvió tras sus pasos, meditando qué hacía allí. Entendiendo lo que significaba y lo que dejaba de significar. Se dejó caer en la cama y Remus se sentó a su lado.

—Es increíble este lugar — Dijo Mary aun fascinada por esa primavera a orillas del Nilo que ese lugar le ofrecía.

— Lo sé. Lo que es aun mejor es tu imaginación — Dijo él tocándole el cabello, pasándolo detrás de su oreja y dejándolo suelto, jugando con él.

— Paul Friedman me… — Remus la acalló poniendo un dedo en su labios.

— No digas nada. No hace falta.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue algo que Mary ni Remus iban a olvidar jamás. Se dejaron amar como nunca antes lo habían hecho, porque no se lo permitían porque algo mucho mayor siempre se los impedía. Pero no ahora, al menos no en ese instante.

Se sentaron en el centro de la cama y el tibio calor que emanaba de la sala invitaba a sacarse la ropa. Mientras Mary se sacaba la túnica y el suéter, Remus se desabrochaba la camisa, dejándose ver, mostrando su verdad, ante sus ojos. Cicatrices y dolor. Cada una de ellas tenía su historia y Mary las recorrió todas, con sus dedos, con su boca. No le preguntó por ellas, solo las admiró. Causándole dolor y cosquillas entre unas y otras, se fueron desvistiendo. Mary perdió todo pudor que pensó que tendría en un principio y también se mostró ante él. Desnuda. Su piel, blanca y sonrosada. Sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos color miel y con sus besos aprendió a seguir sus movimientos, obediente a lo que pasaría. Se besaron largamente aumentando la temperatura corporal y el de toda la sala. Mary ansiaba su contacto, hubiese rogado por él, y pronunciado su nombre cien veces más si fuera posible, si fuera necesario, pero Remus aun no iba a complacerla tan rápido.

Sus caricias la embriagaban y sus besos en lugares ocultos y privados, jamás besados, jamás tocados, causaban revoluciones y guerras enteras en su piel, en su mente y más abajo, más profundo. Esos descubrimientos de lugares inexplorados, le causaban una delectación jamás imaginada.

Todo se concentraba y se diluía en la nada. Lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo deseaba y lo amaba. _"Remus… por favor"_ Hasta su voz sonaba nueva. Todo era nuevo, Mary estaba naciendo.

Él, sólo quería morir entre sus brazos. En ese momento. Que la luna lo matara. No podía seguir viviendo sin ella. No iba a poder ser otro, ser lobo, sin tenerla. No quería, se negaba a separarse de ella. Y por eso, no iba a apurarse, aletargó el momento hasta el infinito cuando ni uno ni el otro podía soportarlo ya.

Se acostó sobre ella, besándola en la boca con pasión contenida. Mary entendía ahora lo que significaba sentir ese peso sobre el cuerpo de una. Sublime.

Remus extendió sus brazos y alejándose de su cuerpo, pero aún sobre ella, observó su desnudez concedida. Su exquisita línea, la forma redondeada y perfecta de esos senos que esperaban ya sin paciencia el contacto de sus manos. Sonrió ante las demandas de su amada que ya no podían aguardar. La compensó por todo lo que había aguantado, por el dolor sufrido, por la espera y la paciencia de su ser ambicioso. Lento y cauteloso, como ningún lobo podría haberlo hecho, se dedicó a complacerla y ella fiel a su amor estaba dispuesta a ser una alumna obediente, despojándose de los nervios, los temores, los pudores que en un principio había sentido.

Experimentó en carne propia lo que tantas veces había leído en libros, lo que tantas veces había imaginado, porque ella también lo había hecho cuando leía y se sentía dueña del personaje. Pero claramente, esto había sido muy distinto, no había punto de comparación.

Apenas comenzaba la vida para Mary que se sentía renacer ante su contacto, florecer con sus besos, crecer con sus palabras que se arraigaban en su memoria y luego morir cuando el ritual culminaba para volver nuevamente a la vida.

Cuando volvieron de la ensoñación, yacieron largo rato, acostados uno al lado del otro. Con sus cuerpos aún juntos y rozándose, con las piernas enredadas y la piel sonrosada, aguardaron en silencio la tranquilidad de su agitada respiración, al igual que sus corazones que latían feroces y sin piedad contra sus pechos hasta hacia minutos atrás.

Mary aun tenía los ojos cerrados, como si con ello pudiera sentir y recordar cada parte de su cuerpo implicada, cada centímetro de su piel explorada. Se dejó acallar los remolinos de su estomago, los pensamientos que la cuestionaban y la furia de su corazón que tanto había esperado por ese momento.

Tenía el cuerpo lánguido y adolorido en lugares secretos, llevando un latiente recordatorio de esa tarde que había desplegado para ella las alas del amor y algo más, algo que le dolía tanto como su amor hacia Remus Lupin. Un dolor insustancial.

Estaba acostado sobre su brazo izquierdo y la observaba detenidamente. Mary abrió sus ojos y lo miró sonriéndose. Se besaron y se abrazaron como todo en esa tarde, que parecía la última vez que lo harían. Daba esa sensación de despedida, de amor, pero de despedida en sí.

Mary apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y encontró un lugar muy cómodo, bajo su mentón y su hombro, allí más arriba de su clavícula.

—Me gustan tus cicatrices. Pero ésta — Dijo Mary tocándole una que comenzaba bajo su brazo y moría en su corazón. — Es mi preferida.

— Aun no entiendo por qué, Mary. Por qué me quieres si sabes lo que soy. Sabes que es peligroso y que no puedo darte nada, más que hoy.

— Hoy es suficiente para mí, porque después de hoy voy a poder vivir. Mañana quizá no exista.

— No existe algo así. Tan puro y desinteresado… me das demasiado y no has pedido nada a cambio y yo te he dado mucho menos que eso.

—Dime que hoy me amas, dime que me amaste alguna vez. Es lo único que necesito saber — Pidió ella con tanta emoción en la voz como le fue posible. Porque hubiese llorado ahí mismo. Porque su amor había empezado y terminado esa misma tarde.

Mary había bajado su cabeza para ocultarse en él, quizá encontrar una puerta en su pecho que le lleve directo a su corazón y perderse en su interior. Lo escuchó latir, latir quizá por ella. Latir por ambos. Se dejó sedar por la música que le revelaba ese corazón alunado, desgarrado por las garras de un lobo. Por un momento, sus corazones lograron alinearse y ambos lograron palpitar a la vez. Una melodía perfecta, nunca antes escuchada, nunca antes bailada. Su propio jazz.

Él entregado por la situación, derrotado por la persistencia y la entrega de ella, se rindió a hablar.

— ¿Todavía necesitas que te lo diga? — Preguntó él mirándola con cierta incredibilidad. Para él las palabras se las llevaba el viento pero los hechos quedaban grabados para siempre, como en la piedra. ¿Para qué caer en lugares comunes que podían ser nombrados por cualquiera, tanto a conciencia como fríamente?

— Sí, Remus necesito que lo digas. Porque de tus palabras voy a vivir de ahora en más cuando no te tenga.

Remus con su mano obligó a Mary a que lo viera a los ojos, levantándole el mentón. Ojos color miel, miel en el estado más puro. Sólida. Empalagosa. Dulce. Él notó que había un brillo nuevo, destellos lejanos que la hacían fijar la mirada sin ver nada con precisión. Amor. No pudo negarle lo que le pedía. Ante esa mirada hubiera hecho todo por ella, hasta arrancarse el corazón con las manos y ponérselo en las suyas, sin importar lo que hiciera con él.

— Claro que te amo, Mary. Hoy te amo, y sé que ayer te amé y quizá mañana te siga amando aun más.

Yacieron un poco más abrazados y cuando fueron conscientes de que seguramente era muy tarde comenzaron a vestirse para abandonar el lugar.

Mary a modo de despedida se acercó al balcón y observó el ocaso culminando, iluminando el Nilo. Los colores se proyectaban en las aguas inusualmente calmas. Parecía que una batalla sangrienta había ocurrido, pues sus aguas se teñían rojizas, púrpuras. Se despidió de su amada Alejandría. Se despidió de un amor, de toda una vida.

Antes de abandonar la Sala de los Menesteres, se volvió a besar a Remus con todo el amor que le fue posible y con toda la fuerza que su alma le proporcionó. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que si una cobra egipcia la mordía, su veneno sería dulce como la miel. Veneno sabor miel. Sabor a él. Porque se iba a morir al decirle aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Lo que no me dejaste decirte, es que me pidió ser su novia y yo acepté. — Dijo Mary cuando se separaban ya en el pasillo solitario de Hogwarts. Remus quiso no haber escuchado eso nunca. Pero lo sabía, y era lo mejor. La dejó irse a su habitación. Dejó que se vaya, con todo el dolor que ella sentía por hacer miserable a ambos.

El partido más sangriento de toda la temporada era sin duda el que se llevó a cabo ese domingo de finales de Enero. Slytherin versus Gryffindor era un clásico de todos los tiempos. Las bludger habían volado salvaje y violentamente bajo el cielo gris.

Los intentos de hacer jugadas limpias y estrategias planeadas por parte de Gryffindor eran constantemente saboteadas por las serpientes. Les obligaron a jugar desprolijo, de manera aleatoria y al azar. James estaba rabioso y tenía que aceptar que si ellos no jugaban a la par, no ganarían el partido.

Avery, Rabastan Lestrange y Evan Rosier, los tres cazadores de Slytherin habían hecho una docena de goles durante el primer cuarto de hora.

Sirius se mofaba de que una chica ocupaba un puesto de bateador en el otro equipo, pero debía aceptar que pegaba como un hombre. De hecho Mortensia Wilkes había hecho caerse de la escoba a Amelia Bones y James la rescató en el aire, volviéndola a subir a su escoba. Ese había sido un momento legendario, aunque las serpientes habían conseguido dos puntos más ante la distracción. Tras comprobar que la chica estaba en condiciones de seguir jugando, el partido continuó.

Pero ahora Paul Friedman era el objetivo de todas las bludger que bateaban las serpientes y el pobre chico no solo tenía que desempeñar su papel como cazador sino también esquivarlas, ya que Sirius y Karl, no daban abasto. James Potter traspiraba por cubrir a sus amigos y daba órdenes gritándoles a través del viento que azotaba sin piedad impidiendo el vuelo. James iba de un lado al otro, robando quaffles, pasándola a sus compañeros y haciendo goles.

El guardián de Gryffindor, Edgar Bones, había logrado atajar mejor hacia el final del partido mientras, al contrario, Luke Bletchley se le escapaban bastantes quaffles con lo que Gryffindor logró empatar el partido.

Sirius jugó con el hombro dislocado la última hora. Mientras que nunca había logrado darle al buscador de Slyhterin, es decir a su hermano Regulus, sí había logrado distraerlo de la snitch que había estado muy cerca de atraparla. Y por ello Mulciber le dislocó el hombro con una bludger que llegó desde atrás y que Karl Spinnet no había advertido para salvarlo.

Alice empujó a Regulus tan fuerte que por un momento parecían estar en una lucha libre, dándose manotazos y chocándose escoba contra escoba.

— Esa snitch es mía, vamos, debe haber algo que te deje hacer ganarme — Dijo Regulus que no podía sacarle ventaja a la Gryffindor.

— Nada va a impedir que yo atrape esa sntich, estúpido — Dijo Alice que el frío le cortaba la cara a esa velocidad en que volaba. Iban volando muy alto y de repente comenzaron a bajar en picada siguiendo el destello dorado. Vio que Régulus estaba por sacar su varita, pues se había llevado su mano a un costado y cuando vio que la estaba sacando para hacer trampa, Alice habló desesperada. — Sé lo que hiciste por Katherine.

Si solo hubiese dicho su nombre hubiese bastado. Regulus dudó por apenas un segundo y realizó un mal movimiento que hizo que su escoba se inclinara hasta dar contra el suelo. El joven Black quedó acostado en el suelo nevado mientras Alice tomaba la snitch y ganaba el partido más duro del año.

Los dos hermanos Black fueron llevados a la enfermería. Uno con un brazo adolorido y él otro sin recuperar la consciencia.

Cuando llegaron, madame Hooch y el árbitro Amos Cadaway, apoyaron a Regulus en una cama, mientras medio plantel de cada equipo se sentaba a esperar que madame Pomfrey los atendiera a todos.

Sirius vio que Katherine estaba recostada en una camilla dormida. Albus Dumbledore estaba a su lado junto con la enfermera y Lily Evans decía: _"Se desmayó cuando íbamos a ver el partido" _Kat tenía la camisa abierta y se podía ver su pecho con un leve agujero del cual se desparramaban millones de ramificaciones oscuras debajo de su piel. Como si ese punto era el centro de esas venas muertas que se expandían. Madame Pomfrey cerró las cortinas. Cuando Canuto se puso en pie, llevándose una mano a su hombro izquierdo, como si eso ayudara a no sentir dolor, y atravesó las cortinas, allí solo estaba Lily y la enfermera.

Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a sentarse en la cama de al lado y le explicó que la señorita Hampton estaba perfectamente bien.

— Quédese quieto, o le acomodo el hombro manualmente — Amenazó la enfermera, que siempre se veía alterada cuando la sala se llenaba de gente.

Lily Evans se ofreció a ayudarla con el resto del equipo y la enfermera se dejó ayudar pese a ser algo poco ortodoxo. Cuando Lily pasó por al lado de Sirius le dijo que la habían trasladado a San Mungo a través de un traslador de emergencia. Que aparentemente Katherine había sido envenenada.

Lily pasó un cumpleaños tranquilo, sin ninguna fiesta, como ella lo había pedido. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y tampoco quería festejar mucho sabiendo que Katherine estaba internada en San Mungo.

Los merodeadores hubiesen querido hacer una fiesta en pleno lunes, pero lo sucedido a Kat, los había golpeado un poco.

Remus apareció con una torta de chocolate blanco y abundantes fresas, mientras en la Sala Común, después de la cena, todos se sentaron alrededor del hogar a compartir el momento.

A Lily le había encantado todos los regalos y el de James había resultado muy especial. Era una caja con la colección de dieciséis cuentos infantiles de Dorea Potter. Cuando abrió el paquete simplemente lloró de la felicidad y besó a James de una forma que a nadie le quedó dudas de su amor.

Remus estaba sentado junto a Sirius, que alegaba que la torta era parte suya también.

—El pastel fue idea mía Evans, pero si no te doy la tanga que James no quiso regalarte — Dijo Sirius mientras James lo empujaba, haciéndole resentir la herida de su hombro.

Mary estaba sentada junto a Alice y Paul. Tratando de mirar a Lily, esquivando la mirada de quien debería olvidar, pensando en un ocaso, tan lejos de ahí, en Alejandría. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un beso en la mejilla y los cálidos ojos de Paul sonriéndole.

Remus y Mary no dejaron de mirarse en toda la noche, a pesar de que la culpa la mataba y a él los celos lo envenenaban.

Enero terminó y con la llegada de Febrero, muchas cosas cambiarían con el regreso de Katherine, que estaba en San Mungo fuera de peligro pero algo, en su interior había cambiado de manera sustancial.


	23. Capítulo 22 Efímero y eterno

Capítulo 22 Efímero y eterno

Entreabre sus ojos muy despacio, es casi imperceptible su movimiento. La luz es cegadora y los mantiene a medio abrir, atajándose de tanta claridad. La sala parece completamente blanca y le da la sensación de que está vacía, que ni siquiera ella la habita. Pero lentamente sus sentidos recobran sensibilidad y se da cuenta que está presente y que incluso hay dos personas más junto a la cama en la que reposa.

—…generan una especie de desarrollo evolutivo mediante los sueños, expandiendo el veneno, que ataca los órganos nobles, principalmente el corazón. La mente crea una sucesión de temores reales en donde la persona se pierde. Pudo haber sido un maleficio no pronunciado o mediante el contacto de un artículo infectado. Si no se hace algo pronto el veneno termina matando a la víctima en su propio sueño. — Decía una voz extraña con monotonía estudiada.

—Ya veo… un método muy ingenioso para generar la perturbación de la mente. Aunque eso supone un gran problema. Si estaba colocado en alguna cosa, podría haber sido dirigido a cualquiera o hasta quizá sin intención, sin saber siquiera qué verdaderos efectos tenía. — Esa vez sí reconoció al interlocutor.

—Es lo más creíble. Pues aunque sea un maleficio no pronunciable, la victima debe estar muy cerca, tan cerca como para pronunciarlo directo hacia su corazón.

—Creo que no somos los únicos escuchando — Dijo Dumbledore volviéndose a Katherine que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. A Kat no le extrañó que el director se hubiera percatado de ello. Ya conocía esa cualidad de percibirlo todo aun sin estar mirando, aun sin si quiera prestar atención.

Katherine se incorporó en la cama y se reclinó sobre las almohadas. Ahora sus ojos podían observarlo todo con mayor precisión y sin ser dañados por la luz. Estaba tan débil que le costaba estar acostada en esa cama, le costaba moverse y se sentía tan mareada que vomitaría si no fuera porque no había comido nada en años.

— ¿Cómo se siente señorita Hampton?

— Como el demonio resucitado.

— Le han sacado su sangre, licuado y vuelto a colocar. Un proceso desagradable. Pero al menos ya no está infectada. — Había explicado el desconocido hombre con bata verde que había omitido la parte de los contramaleficios impuestos para detener el avance del veneno.

— Que bien. — Dijo Kat con desgana. Tenía los labios pálidos y la piel cerosa, la presión más baja que lo normal y un cansancio que podría haber seguido durmiendo por meses. Se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde antes dolía tanto, bajo el esternón hacia el lado izquierdo, y ahora solo sentía latir su corazón.

— La marca quedará para siempre, pero al menos no será negra — Dijo el medimago dejándolos solos y atendiendo a una enfermera que lo llamaba de manera urgente.

— ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme, o algo que pueda hacer por usted? — Dijo el director mirando por la ventana, la ajetreada calle de Londres, ante él.

— Sí, no quiero ir más a clases particulares de pociones. Le prometo que sacaré todos extraordinarios pero no voy a ir más.

— Me parece justo. — Dijo Dumbledore — Me pregunto si su petición tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido.

— Creo que cuando estaba ahí toque algo, no sé qué era, que me llamaba la atención. Fue mi culpa… aunque no estoy segura. — Katherine no podía ver al director directo a sus ojos azules porque estaba mintiéndole y porque tampoco estaba segura como había sido envenenada.

— ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

— Sí, no le avise a mis padres y lléveme a Hogwarts... no me gusta este lugar. — Dijo Katherine asumiendo que nunca jamás trabajaría en San Mungo, dando por descartada su profesión de medimaga.

— De acuerdo, pero sus padres serán notificados de todas maneras. Protocolo del colegio. Será bueno que les llegue por lechuza. — Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole con esa voz pícara que arranca sonrisas complacientes.

Katherine se rió de solo imaginar el escándalo al recibir una lechuza, un escándalo aun mayor que saber que su hija estaba internada por un maleficio provocado por magia negra. _Premeditado_.

Después de aquello Kat tuvo que tomarse unas pociones asquerosas que contenían nutrientes y todas las vitaminas y minerales que había perdido en esos cuatro días. Cuando adquirió un poco más de fuerza y color, fue trasladada a la enfermería de su colegio, donde Madame Pomfrey la cuidaría hasta reponerse.

Como si esa cama de esa enfermería fuera su hogar, durmió cómoda y tuvo sueños cálidos durante horas. Entre dormía y se despertaba, y entre esos intervalos había escuchado a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Dumbledore hablar de la gravedad del asunto. Retuvo algunas palabras: _"hija de muggles", "tiempos oscuros" "dentro de Hogwarts"._

— Me temo que si no puedo darles seguridad a mis alumnos, no puedo darles nada, Minerva.

— Es una chica inteligente. ¿Usted dice que sabe quién fue? Pues sí, es inteligente al decir que fue a través de una cosa... o muy estúpido.

—Lo sé, pero debe haber tenido sus razones para no hacerlo. La paz ante todo. Preservar a sus amigos…— Parecía que se alejaban de ella, pero ante esa última frase Dumbledore se giraba para verla directo a los ojos. Siempre le daba la sensación que ese hombre era extraordinario, mucho más de lo que se decía, mucho más de lo que se podía ver y apreciar. Luego sus voces sonaron más lejanas — Deberemos doblar las medidas de seguridad… revisar el toque de queda

— Pero si ya ve, el profesor de pociones tiene actividades extracurriculares por las noches, entre clases adicionales y esas reuniones. Debería prohibirlas…

Katherine sabe que necesita descansar, que es tarde y al otro día podrá ir a clases y ver a sus amigas. Verlo a él. Estar a solas, con suerte. Quizá, besarlo. Pero ahora no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió. No va a hablar sus sospechas. No va a señalar a nadie. No va a inculpar ni a incriminar a nadie. Ella sólo sospecha. Débil pero tan arraigante sentimiento de haber sido víctima de un primer atentado al cual le siguen varios más, a otros, a todos. A los suyos y a los traidores a la sangre.

Febrero esperanzador febrero. Frío en aspecto pero cálido en su esencia. El mes del amor, de los enamorados. El mes más fugaz del año. Aquel que sucede tan rápidamente. Como llega se va. Así, como el amor, sin previo aviso. Un día te acuestas en su primera semana y cuando te levantas, al abrir los ojos, ya está en la última. Empezando. Terminando.

Una ironía del tiempo con los sentimientos. El amor. Te toma de sorpresa, viene para quedarse y luego, se va sin decir adiós.

Un día antes de finalizar la primera semana del mes, Katherine se aparece en la sala común de su casa. La hora del almuerzo ya ha finalizado y cree que es posible que sus amigas estén en la torre recogiendo libros para su próxima clase.

Y no se equivoca mucho, Lily Evans, pelirroja natural de piel blanca y profundos ojos verdes está regañando a unos chicos de primero que se copian los deberes de Aritmancia de una compañera. Su voz resuena en el ambiente y Kat, no puede evitar sentirse feliz, dichosa de oírla. Parece que era ayer cuando en primero, era ella la que se copiaba de Alice y Lily la sermoneaba. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de esos recuerdos felices, simples, de una vida pasada.

Cuando Lily la vio aun parada en el umbral de la entrada, reaccionó llamándola por su nombre. _Katherine. _Cargada de emoción y de alegría por verla entera, sana y salva. _De vuelta en casa._

Conversaron sobre lo sucedido, sobre cómo estaba, qué había pasado, cómo, cuándo, quién dónde y por qué.

— Lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños, Lils, espero que no se haya arruinado

— No digas tonterías… lo importante es que estás bien.

— Así que ganaron el partido… esas serpientes deben estar que hierven

— Sí, Sirius se peleo con medio Slytherin.

— ¿Con Regulus…?

— No que yo sepa… pero se la agarró con Avery y Snape.

— Me alegro — Masculló Kat entre dientes, algo que Lily prácticamente no había escuchado. Iba a preguntarle qué había dicho cuando Katherine le interrumpió pidiéndole que le cuente qué había pasado en su ausencia.

Lily le contó todo lo que sabía e inclusive lo que suponía, ya que la mayoría de las cosas, James le había dado a entender entre líneas, cuando conversaban a solas sobre lo sucedido.

Entendía que era difícil de entender qué le sucedía a Black, y mucho más saber qué pensaba al respecto.

Había sido raro verlo de esa forma esa semana después del partido. Enojado como nunca. No se le podía hablar ni preguntarle nada porque no contestaba y si lo hacía era mejor el silencio. Se había ganado el castigo del siglo cuando la noticia, de que Kat había sido envenenada, había corrido hasta llegar a la última piedra del castillo y hasta los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes musitaban cosas al respecto.

Cuando estaban en la clase de Encantamientos que compartían con Slytherin, había escuchado por parte de Avery y Snape un comentario mordaz. _"Dicen que era un veneno que se expande por la sangre" "Quizá logran limpiarle esa sangre sucia, pero dudo que le quiten lo que lleva de muggle"_ Canuto no necesitó procesar la información por más de medio segundo que ya había empujado a Avery al suelo y se pegaban sin respiro, hasta que el profesor los separó con un hechizo, que por cierto tuvo que volver a conjurarlo porque no había forma de separarlos.

Canuto, no dijo una palabra sobre su castigo, tampoco dijo mucho sobre nada. Pero James sabía leerlo, sabía identificar sus estados de ánimos. Venganza, dolor, furia y ese sentimiento peor que todo junto: impotencia. Si hay algo que Canuto no soporta, es no poder hacer algo al respecto. Siempre encuentra la manera de canalizar su energía. Respecto a Katherine no puede hacer nada y sabe que le han tocado algo suyo, de su pertenencia, y no puede hacer nada excepto desquitarse. Con las serpientes, con el Quidditch y con Peter. Si una de esas cosas no son suficientes, recurre a métodos algo más pacifistas pero más destructivos para con él mismo. Alcohol, una salida ilegal a Hogsmeade y alguna sustancia ilegal de clasificación XXXX prohibida según el colegio, Escocia y Gran Bretaña en su conjunto.

Lily se lo cuenta. Lo sabe, porque la noche del domingo Sirius se durmió en plena sala común borracho como una cuba y fue ella quien lo encontró y despertó el lunes por la mañana.

Kat pone esa expresión de preocupación en su semblante. Unas pequeñas arrugas se siembran en su frente y sus labios se contraen un poco más rectos. Le preocupa.

Al final del día Katherine pudo realmente reinsertarse en el colegio nuevamente, al contarles a todos que estaba bien y que había sido un terrible accidente. Un peligroso e insensato accidente.

A última hora, pudo encontrar un segundo a solas con Sirius. Decir que él estaba raro era poco. Si hubiera una palabra que cabria en su comportamiento, Katherine diría que estaba ausente. Quizá cambiaría ausente por preocupado. Cambiaría preocupado por enojado. Y enojado por ofuscado. Y si tendría que expresarlo mejor, diría que estaba apagado, derrotado y cansado.

Katherine sabía que ella había causado ese comportamiento, esa forma de hablar con enojo, con los ojos crispados, el ceño fruncido y un aura destemplada. Ese no era su Sirius. Siempre lleno de vida. Luego de un entrenamiento con más fuerzas para seguir corriendo una vuelta más, para batear una bludger más y para volar más aun. Insaciable. Inacabable. Infinitamente Sirius. Reservas y reservas de energía. Contenida y explotada. Canalizada en la risa, en las bromas, en la ironía, en ella. Ganas siempre de besarla y darle placer, darse placer, aun luego de un partido, aun luego de un examen, aun luego de la luna llena.

Ahora parecía que había envejecido en esos últimos cinco días, quizá una semana. La trató con tanta delicadeza, de una forma que parecía miedoso de romperla, que terminó de convencerla de que ese no era su Sirius.

La besó lentamente con cuidado, quizá como nunca antes lo había hecho. Le acarició la piel y le tocó el pelo, oliéndola, sintiéndola respirar, sintiéndola latir por dentro. _Viva_.

Dolía verlo así, sin hablarle, solo recordando cada parte de ella. Creyendo que podía perderla mañana o ahora mismo. Hubiera preferido que él le hubiese dado una bienvenida mucho más agitada, más efusiva, algo que no recordara lo que acababa de sufrir. ¿Sufrir? Es probable que él también lo haya sufrido con ella, de otra forma. Desde el otro lado, pero sufrido al fin.

En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de confesarle mil veces su amor. Decirle que lo amaba para siempre, que no quería perderlo, que se quedara con ella hasta el final de los tiempos, y más allá.

Pero no podía. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo semejante sabiendo que él, no era él? Esa era la mitad de un hombre que conocía. Una débil sombra, una triste imitación. No podía cargar con tanta culpa. Saber que lo hacía miserable y que lo convertía en una cuarta parte de lo que era, la hacía sentir infeliz. Vacía, triste, culposa. Culpable de romper lo irrompible e indestructible. Un inmortal. Un Sirius Black.

Cuando Canuto intentó ver la marca en su pecho, Kat no se lo permitió. No estaba preparada emocionalmente para que él, viera y apreciara su propio arte. Lo besó compensándolo y prometiéndole que ya se la mostraría, que no era nada encantadora, pero que tampoco era tan significante.

Volver a clase luego de una semana ausente es difícil de manejar, más cuando los motivos no son precisamente de vacaciones sino por una afección personal.

Cuando Katherine se reincorporó a las clases y a la vida en la torre de Gryffindor, pensó que quizá lograría encontrar normalidad y olvidar aquel asunto que la atosigaba pero Alice no dejaba de preguntarle cosas al respecto.

Estaba segura, en su totalidad, de que no había sido un accidente y que alguna de esas serpientes había tenido algo que ver.

Katherine resolvió ser sincera con ella, porque sería la única forma en que la conformaría. Le dijo que si tenía que pensar en alguien ese era Severus Snape, pues era el único que había estado cerca de ella. Pero dado la inconveniencia de la propagación de la maldición, podría haber sido cualquiera. Más temía que fuera Regulus, ya que la serie de pesadillas que había sufrido durante esas tres noches, todas implicaban a Sirius, matándola, apuñalándola y cayendo al vacío, un vacío infinito. Ahogándose mientras el besándola le pasaba el veneno y las serpientes reptando por su cuerpo.

¿Pero era el verdadero propósito que ese veneno la matara en sueños o eran esas pesadillas tan reales el quid de la cuestión? Venganza por venganza o accidente mal dirigido.

Al menos Katherine no volvería a esas clases particulares del demonio y podría seguir su vida normal. Katherine se preguntaba si era posible volver a la normalidad después de experimentar algo así. Si era posible tomarse la vida tan a la ligera, fingir ser la misma persona sería equivalente a desvalorizarse. Echarse a perder.

Quien quiera que haya sido aquel que quiso dañarle, le había hecho un favor enorme. Claro, porque había salido todo bien al final. Pues aquello que no nos mata nos hace más fuerte. Y Katherine estaba convencida de que había aprendido algo grande y valioso. Hubiese preferido aprenderlo en alguna lección de la vida un poco menos abrasiva, pero así era, así le había tocado experimentarla y así la aceptaba.

Sus amigas no la dejaban sola en ningún segundo pero siempre aunque uno quiera evitarlo, un segundo de distracción puede cambiarlo todo. Estaban en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso mientras Alice y Joan regañaban por un peinado ridículo. Katherine salió del baño antes y por un segundo logró presenciar una escena tan reveladora que no podría olvidar jamás. A la vuelta del pasillo, en un hueco donde apenas se podía ver, dos personas discutían.

— No era la idea, Severus, un atentado, no peligro de muerte.

— Ni que tanto te importara la sangre sucia esa.

— ¿Qué decís? Había que seguir el plan, es eso, solo eso... si quieres estar adentro.

— Pero te alegra que atente contra tu hermano

— No es mi hermano

— No me cambies de tema… sé que cuando Avery habla de esa sangre sucia insignificante te pones incómodo. Y sabía que ibas a saltar por lo que hice. Pero estoy adentro, incluso sé que mi idea fue mejor.

Katherine se detiene en seco, vuelve tras sus pasos y cuando sus amigas salen del baño toman otro camino. Así sucede todo, por un segundo de más, por un segundo de menos. _Inevitable_.

Katherine intenta detener una batalla con las manos. Trata de retenerla el mayor tiempo posible, pero sabe que tarde o temprano las cosas se salen de control y ella no podrá esquivar todas las balas, todas las señales que indican que hay un trasfondo aun mayor. Que ella es solo un punto, una mira, un solo objetivo dentro de todo un mundo de objetivos.

No puede contarlo, si antes era una sospecha, ahora es una certeza demasiado aterradora. Demasiado espeluznante como para enfrentarla. Una guerra desatada que habita afuera, pero que el campo enemigo está tan dentro y tan minado, como el frente de batalla.

Darse cuenta de eso asusta, pero también te determina. La lealtad, la voluntad, el ideal a respetar, los límites de lo desconocido y el lado en el cual estar.

Hogwarts celebraba como cada año, el día de los enamorados. Cualquiera que conociera mínimamente al director del colegio sabría que aquella idea de amor empalagoso, de unir a las casas y profesar los mejores sentimientos de unidad y cariño, era propiamente suyo.

Asqueaba la comida, el decorado, el ambiente excesivo de alumnas risueñas diciendo boberías. Todo Hogwarts parecía estar soñando despierto, o estar viviendo en carne propia una de esas escenas exuberantemente románticas de una novela barata.

Empalagaba tanta azúcar derretida chorreando por las paredes, colándose hasta en la ropa. Respirando un aire viciado en esencias melosas e hipnóticas. La gente parecía volverse estúpida, suspirando en medio de una clase, en los pasillos, en cada rincón.

—Patético — Sentenció Katherine cuando se sentó en la mesa del gran comedor durante el almuerzo de un martes como cualquier otro de Febrero. No, como cualquier otro, imposible. Aquello era una pesadilla viviente.

Afuera estaba tan oscuro el cielo, tantas nubes grises cargadas de plomo, que el gran salón estaba iluminado por un cielo falsamente primaveral.

Mariposas encantadas de todos los colores habidos y por haber, volaban sobre sus cabezas. Los platos de comidas humeaban formas de corazón y Kat con su tenedor espantaba el vapor deformando la figura.

En todos los platos había mensajes de amor. Los saleros y pimenteros recitaban poesías. Todo complotaba con el color rojo de la pasión y los Gryffindor combinaban con el decorado.

— A Dumbledore se le va la mano. Esto es demasiado. — Dijo Alice que ciertamente lo cursi no era, ni iba a ser nunca, lo suyo. A pesar de haber recibido una carta de su esposo esa mañana, la cual guardaba para leer a escondidas.

Pequeños querubines alados, sobrevolaban tirando flechas con puntas en forma de corazón, apuntando a los alumnos. Cuando las flechas impactaban contra el pecho, desaparecían formando estrellitas rojas y causaba al destinatario una sonrisa boba que se borraba al cabo de unos segundos.

— Creo que su mensaje de amor es muy… — Dijo Lily

— Ridículo —Terminó la frase Sirius apareciendo ante ellas.

James se sentaba a comer frente a Lily y la miraba con cara embobado, como de costumbre.

— James recibió un flechazo de risa tonta. — Dijo Alice que si uno de esos ángeles le daba juraba que mataba a alguien.

— No, es así de nacimiento — Dijo Canuto sirviéndose un costillar de cerdo que humeaba corazones. Parecía que su humor acostumbrado recuperaba la normalidad.

Todo era abrumador y aunque muchos lo encontraran fascinante y expresivo, para otros era un suicidio cantado. De solo recordar que se está más solo que nunca, que no hay nadie al lado para compartir el postre y darse la comida uno a otro, y sentirse un boludo y orgulloso de estarlo aunque sea en ese día.

Algunos, como Severus Snape no toleraban semejante ridiculez junta. Una pérdida de tiempo, de cosas importantes, una distracción más, que impedía seguir el curso de la enseñanza del año escolar. Un mensaje de amor, totalmente vacío y carente para él. Por eso, su acto de presencia en el gran salón pretendía ser corta, lo suficiente como para engullir cinco bocados, bajarlos con un gran trago de cerveza de manteca y huir para reclutarse en su sala común.

Pero Dumbledore estaba empecinado en hacerles entrar en la cabeza un mensaje de amor y paz.

Cuando el director se puso frente al atril con el megáfono presidiéndolo, todos entendieron que iban a tener que demorarse allí al menos unos minutos más de los deseados.

Habló de la importancia de la unidad de las casas en los tiempos que corren. Que el amor es un recurso tan fuerte y poderoso como la magia. _"Si claro, que sarta de mentiras sin sentido"_ Pensaba Snape mientras miraba a Potter que no comía, no hacía nada más que dedicarle su plena atención a la sangre sucia pelirroja, prefecta, inteligente, hermosa, única. Algo en su pecho se hinchaba y no precisamente por orgullo, sino de odio. Si él hubiese expresado sus sentimientos en ese gran salón, lo hubiese llenado a todos de bilis. Agria, fuerte y corrosiva bilis. Ardía un líquido fogoso por su esófago y sus propios jugos gástricos lo corroían por dentro. Ojala hubiese podido bañarlos con su propia salsa, para agriarlos y equilibrar tanta dulzura junta. Pero debía tolerar como siempre, como un espectador, en silencio, casi imperceptible. Pasando desapercibido, pero siempre planeando y observando, a veces más presente de lo que estaban todos ahí sentados.

Dumbledore continuaba hablando sobre metáforas de Cupido y todas ellas, para aquellos que tenían un poco más de materia encefálica y células grises, comprendían que era un mensaje subliminal sobre abrir los ojos y no dejarse cegar, que la maldad corrompe corazones y que el amor es un aliciente para encontrar refugio en tiempos donde la importancia de amar quedaba reducido y aplastado por razones equivocas. Que amar tanto a la magia como un ser incorpóreo lleva a perderse por caminos alejados a la magia misma. A la bondad. Que la oscuridad aplasta la luz cada vez a paso más agigantado y vertiginoso.

Snape dejo de escucharlo, le daba lo mismo que se refiriera a una logia negra, a Cupido, a los seres del bosque felices y contentos, que hablara de flores y mariposas parlantes más drogado que un cantante de rock en pleno concierto. Le daba lo mismo que siguiera hablando, las palabras no detendrían lo inevitable y posiblemente ni siquiera llegaran a ser consciencia social en las mentes de medio colegio, lleno de alumnos preocupados por la cita del sábado para ir a Hogsmeade. _"Ridículo, sus intentos de cambiar al mundo teniendo semejante energúmenos como habitantes"_ Pensaba Snape cada vez más enfadado, pero de cierta forma aquello le divertía de una manera desagradable. Porque el director intentaba plantar pensamiento crítico mientras los descerebrados suspiraban y emitían sonrisas de gente que, claramente no puede tener un cerebro dentro del cráneo. Todo un ambiente de distracción, tapando el atentado contra una alumna hija de muggles. Claro que iban a taparlo que ni en el diario el profeta había salido publicado y era evidente que más actos delictivos debían correr para llegar a ser noticia del día. Noticias de ayer. ¡Extra! ¡Extra!

Cuando el discurso finalizó Severus parecía volver a la realidad dándose cuenta, cuando un par de sus compañeros se levantaban para abandonar el lugar. Cuando se levantaba para irse, una voz conocida lo llamaba. Era el profesor de pociones y Snape no tuvo otro remedio que volverse tras sus pasos para hablarle. Cuando lo hizo notó que Regulus Black conversaba animadamente con Salma Nott, mientras un afectado Peter Pettigrew, observaba expectante con un semblante entre desalentador y nervioso.

Durante la clase de Herbología de esa tarde, tuvieron que podar plantas acuáticas. Con lo cual las largas mesas del invernadero número cinco, estaban cubiertas por peceras llenas de agua fangosa en la que habitaban ejemplares de lazo del diablo cruzado con palos de agua acuáticos. Con lo cual los largos brotes del lazo se enredaban unos con otros y eso le impedía a la planta nadar y desarrollar su vida hasta llegar a la madurez, momento en el cual debía sepultarse en tierra seca para florecer.

El trabajo del día, consistía en podar las hojas largas en exceso y poder desenredarlas. Para ello había que usar timoneros, una especia de peces de río que tenían dientes filosos y de forma alargada.

— Sosteniendo el timonero por la cola, con suavidad, de lo contrario los morderá sin piedad. Deben ir separando las hojas y el mismo pez las cortara con precisión. — Anunciaba el profesor Herbert. — ¡Pónganse sus guantes de goma y a trabajar!

La clase había resultado plenamente aburrida y totalmente innecesaria. Sirius Black odiaba tener que hacer trabajos manuales de ese tipo, siempre alegaba que parecía una señora mayor encargándose de las tareas del jardín. Peter había sido mordido por el pez y éste había atravesado el grueso guante. El profesor tuvo que demostrarle cómo se hacía y prácticamente había hecho el trabajo por él.

— Rata ingeniosa — Masculló Sirius mientras se enredaba el pez con las ramas que trataban de asesinarlo porque se negaban a ser mutiladas. Peter sonrió satisfecho por recibir la aprobación de Canuto, después de una semana en la cual no había dejado de atosigarlo con los deberes, con hechizos, con bromas de mal gusto y con peleas absurdas.

— Siempre arrastrando todo por el mal camino — Dice Remus mientras hace su trabajo eficientemente, y su tono de voz es claramente con doble sentido, de manera irónica. Pero Peter lo toma como una desaprobación y vuelve a concentrase en la planta asesina bajo el agua levemente caldeada.

Por la noche, el Gran Salón había empeorado. Los ángeles que antes flechaban a los alumnos, ahora tiraban flechas con corazones encendidos, en una llama de color rojo intenso, iluminando el cielo encantado y evaporándose antes de caer sobre las cabezas de los comensales.

Los aviones de papel volaban de mesa en mesa con mensajes de amor anónimos, con lo cual comer se hacía una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo.

Las chicas recibían regalos tales como flores, tarjetas, cartas, bombones y toda clase de golosinas, que por supuesto todo el mundo sospechaba que se las automandaban para llamar la atención. Básicamente era un artilugio para apurar a los chicos en invitarlas para ir a Hogsmeade el sábado siguiente, por lo cual la estupidez de San Valentín duraba hasta finalizar el fin de semana.

James trataba de comportarse decentemente frente al público, aunque por momentos parecía estar como siempre: bajo la influencia del Amortentia. Cara de enamorado, ojos brillantes y sonrisa boba. Lily se ponía incomoda ante esa mirada tan sincera y libre de malas intenciones aunque a veces era pura mala intención. Sirius le daba patadas bajo la mesa a cornamenta, para que recobrara la compostura y fingiera normalidad.

— Hace años que está así, dudo que puedas cambiarlo ahora, Canuto — Decía Remus mientras observaba cómo Mary recibía regalos por parte de su novio. Pero Remus nunca demostraba qué le pasaba. Siempre vivía sumido en una calma aparente, una serenidad en la voz que lo caracterizaba aun cuando estaba sufriendo juicios internos de carácter colosal. La luna esa noche estaba en cuarto creciente y en una semana la luna llena aparecería transformándolo, debilitando su fuerza de espíritu y de voluntad que ahora mantenía con dignidad.

El club de fan de Sirius Black, le mandaba regalos y tarjetas con declaraciones depravadas y algunas con claras insinuaciones para ir a Hogsmeade y a otros lugares preferiblemente innombrables.

Canuto se reía si pensaban que alguna vez, el gran Sirius Black, iba a ir a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín con una chica. Realmente ni siquiera ese día intentaba ligar con ninguna dentro del castillo. No soportaba la idea de que lo confundieran como "enamorado" o con un "acto de amor" o peor una "cita romántica".

Peter se alegraba enormemente de que Sirius decidiera todos los años quedarse en el castillo haciendo cosas mejores. Por ejemplo, acompañándolo y subsanando el hecho de que él no había conseguido cita o no se había animado a pedirla.

Aunque Sirius había parecido volver a la normalidad, tampoco mostraba signos de darle un nuevo lugar en su vida a Katherine. De hecho ese 14 de febrero a penas habían hablado.

Cuando la cena finalizó, gracias a Merlín, Morgana, Circe y todos los santos magos y brujas de la historia, las chicas subieron a la habitación, mientras que Lily se quedaba cumpliendo sus mandatos de prefecta. Siempre en San Valentín, los niños costaban el doble de trabajo y tenía que confiscar regalos de dudosa composición.

Mary llevaba una caja con bombones de la cuál comían Katherine, Alice y Joan. Se notaba que estaba desanimada pese a que Paul parecía comportarse como un novio preocupado y atento. Pero cuando entraron en la habitación, el cambio de humor que se manifestó en Mary fue evidente. Alice ya se había tirado en su cama y corrido los doseles, para leer con toda su atención la carta de Frank.

Joan estaba tan cansada, por haber estado encargándose de los chismes de las invitaciones a Hogsmeade, los responsables de los regalos y demás, que se había sacado la ropa y ya se ponía el pijama cayendo redonda sobre la cama.

Mary salía del baño, junto con Kat, cuando lo vio. Sobre su cama había un libro, una novela muggle de Shakespeare, era la misma que a principio de curso se había olvidado en la sala común, cuando esa misma noche descubrió que Remus era un licántropo. Se acostó en su cama y tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo abrazó con adoración. Era el de Cleopatra y eso le traía más que recuerdos de la reina de Egipto. "_Remus estuvo en mi habitación, en mi cama"_ Mary sonreía extasiada de felicidad.

Katherine estaba poniéndose el pijama cuando, Mary acostada sobre su cama sin deshacer, miraba a la nada y se sonreía. Se mordía el labio. Cerraba los ojos, aun sonriendo y con las piernas flexionadas, daba patadas con sus pies sobre el colchón, de pura felicidad. Sus ojos perdidos, mirando nada en particular.

Katherine la observó y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo en esos instantes.

— Mary… oh Mary… ¿Cuándo pasó…?

Su amiga abrió grande sus ojos marrones y la miró escrutadora. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, la metió en su cama y corrió los doseles para que no la escuchara Joan que ya casi se dormía.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

— ¡¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es que no lo contaste?

—Es complicado, Katy.

— Oh… fue con Remus… — Dijo Katherine abrazándola con súbita energía y una felicidad que las traspasaba. Katherine era de las partidarias de Lupin y aunque Paul no le caía mal, ciertamente no era Remus.

—Estoy metida en un lío, Kat… porque Paul es tan bueno conmigo y yo…. Solo quisiera no querer engañarlo ni con la mente. Pero ¿cómo hago? si no puedo sacarme a Remus y esa tarde. Kat, fue perfecto… fue... — Mary emitió un resoplido que lo resumía todo porque las palabras eran pocas para semejante cosa que la embargaba — Sé que Remus no quiere una historia. Sé que no puedo decirle a Paul que espere mientras me voy con Lupin. Es una mierda todo ¿verdad? Pero por un lado, mejor así. Es la forma en la que termino con Remus sin lastimarnos, sin probar más allá de los límites establecidos. Porque créeme que traspasé esos límites con él y sería algo difícil de dejar si siguiera probándolo.

— ¡Se callan que quiero dormir! — La voz malhumorada de Joan retumbó en las paredes de piedra.

Las dos amigas le sacaron la lengua a Joan, pese a que ésta no podía verlas y Mary se fue a su cama a soñar con su hombre lobo, pese a tener novio, otro novio, que no era Remus John Lupin. Sabiendo que a la vez que soñaba con él, Remus soñaba con ella.

Katherine se recostó pensando. Últimamente estaba muy taciturna, pensaba demasiado y extrañaba mucho más a Sirius, que desde lo ocurrido habían dejado de hacer cosas indebidas. Quizá era la forma que tenía Sirius de protegerla, de cuidarla. Pero a Katherine eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

Cuando ya sus amigas estaban durmiendo Lily ingresó a la habitación con un ramo de lirios blancos y centros que parecían pinceladas de color lilas, que inundaban el ambiente de perfume floral. A Lily le daba vueltas la cabeza. A veces le costaba tanto darse cuenta que todo aquello era real, que James Potter existía y que solo la quería a ella y no había nadie más. Porque claramente cuando estaban juntos, no había nadie más entre ambos. Encantó un florero con agua donde dejo reposar sus hermosas flores y se fue a la cama pensando hasta cuando James iba a soportar darle espacio y tiempo antes de que se cansara y buscara a otra.

Una noche de fines de mes, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo. Blanca perlada, noche azulada. Maligna inocente tajaba la piel, una vez más, de un ser suplicante, de manera doliente. Esta vez, la súplica era imperante e incesante. Era buscada, era necesitada. "Quiero sentirlo consciente. Sentir el dolor de tu luz como un aliciente. Porque ya nada siento. Estoy muerto por dentro. No hay luna capaz de afectar mi desconsuelo. Pensaré que tus manos son la tibia luz de la luna que me baña, me acaricia insensata. Me voy a dejar entregar pensando en el dulce dolor de tus besos, como si fueras la luna, deseándote lejos. Y a la vez, no podré borrarte del recuerdo de mi piel. Memoria partida que se olvida esta noche y al amanecer estarás tan presente como ayer. Y me entregaré al dolor, para saber si aun estoy vivo o morí esa tarde a orillas del Nilo." Había escrito Remus en el último minuto en que dejaba de ser él y el lobo comenzaba a abarcarlo todo. Todo. Los recuerdos, la mente, la consciencia, los sentimientos, los sentidos, los órganos y a Remus. Todo.

Mientras su vista comenzaba a hacerse agua, Sirius entraba en la habitación y lunático guardaba ese libro en el cajón de su mesa de noche, a un lado de su cama. Venía el verdugo a sentenciarle. _"Vamos a rockear la luna y fumárnosla llena"_ Imposible no sonreír ante semejante locura animal. Sirius era un verdugo de la poesía, de la naturaleza misma. Todo tenía que matarlo para hacerlo propio. Pertenecerle. Adueñarse de todo. Y adoraba su humor perruno, irónico. Lo había extrañado y ahí estaba con él, en su peor momento, burlándose del mundo sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Mary, Lily y Kat acampaban en la sala común, recostadas y encogidas bajo mantas, conversaban en voz baja, cuando interrumpían la lectura. Kat realizaban composiciones de pociones por escritas, mientras Lily se las corregía. Mary leía Historia de la magia.

Había sido graciosa la forma en que habían terminado todas ahí. Mary se había levantado de la cama, incapaz de dormir y hacía guardia en la sala común con un libro de fachada. Kat se había aparecido, sabiendo que Mary estaría nerviosa, con una manta y para disimular sus verdaderas intenciones pretendía seguir estudiando pociones para obtener otro extraordinario. Lily apareció luego de la ronda nocturna que había hecho sola, como cada vez que Remus se iba del colegio por la supuesta enfermedad de su madre. Lily se quedó con la excusa de ayudar a Katherine en su tarea. Pero pronto las tres comenzaron a charlar por aquello que las torturaba. Comenzó Lily.

— James dejó de intentarlo — Explicó Lily y ante el asombro de sus dos amigas tuvo que explayarse un poco más en el tema. — ¿Qué creen que signifique eso?

— A ver, Lils. Si lo frenas a cada rato y no le dices qué te pasa. Es eso lo que está haciendo, lo que tú le pediste sin decirlo: que todavía es pronto, que espere y no insista.

— Si Lils. ¿No era eso lo que querías? — Pregunta Mary

— No, quiero decir sí. Pero es que quiero, es decir en el momento logro olvidarme pero mi problema es que pienso demasiado y termino dudando y no puedo seguir.

— Y ahora si quieres… — Dijo Katherine acostumbrada a que Lily reaccionara ante las reacciones de James.

— Creo que sí — Dijo tímidamente una pelirroja levemente sonrojada. — Me carcome ser la última virgen del grupo. Eso no es cierto, ni que fuera tan terrible, pero ya saben… nunca sentí esto que siento ahora... bueno nunca había estado con James Potter ¿No?... debe ser eso. Es que él hace todo tan fácil, todo es tan natural y todo está bien en su mundo...

— Mi opinión, es que vayan de forma gradual… no es necesario ir a la cuestión, ni tampoco pasarse al otro extremo de apenas tocarse. — Dijo Katherine mientras Lily pensaba todo aquello — Mira Lily, si se lo dices creo que lo vas a ser un poco más feliz. Pobre James, debe estar caminando por las paredes

— ¡Kat! Es a mí a quien debes consolar

— Bueno, pero en serio Lily, ni que no supieras nada del tema. James seguro que no muerde. — Dijo Kat y todas se concentraron nuevamente en sus tareas. Al cabo de media hora más una de ellas volvió a hablar.

— ¿Ustedes notan que Sirius esté diferente? —Preguntó Katherine y ante las miradas de Lily y Mary, tuvo que dar a entender que diferente se refería a si les daba la impresión de que estaba mal, o que salía con otra chica o algo que indique su cambio de humor.

— No, Kat. Bueno, creo que si hay algo, es por lo que te pasó — Dijo Lily y Katherine escuchó lo que no quería escuchar, pero era lo que sospechaba al fin y al cabo. — Creo que... supongo... algo demasiado complicado como para que él lo entienda se le movió dentro de ese poco corazón que tiene.

— Sí, en serio que daba lástima. A veces creo que es demasiado… no sé cómo decirlo, porque quizá no sepa nada de sentimientos, pero es extraordinario, eso sí. Como… diferente… no sé es incomprensible.

Katherine se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Mary y al cabo de unos segundos retomó su lectura alternada por anotaciones en un pergamino. Lily estaba quedándose dormida cuando Mary habló.

— Falta poco para su cumpleaños — No hacía falta que Mary se explicara, ambas sabían que se refería al 10 de marzo, día en que había nacido Remus.

— ¿No hay forma de que intenten estar juntos? — Preguntó Lily mientras Mary negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo quieres a Paul? — Preguntó Katherine que era mucho más indiscreta que Lily y no se andaba con cuidados al momento de hablar.

— Sí, claro que lo quiero, Paul es perfecto. Pero son cosas tan distintas.

— Es un buen chico… — Dijo Katherine más para ella que para sus amigas.

— Supongo que ya está, era eso lo único que debía pasar y se terminó. Bueno, eso es mucho más que nada. Un momento efímero para toda mi vida. Vale la pena. Sí, es justo — Dijo Mary sonriéndose mucho más feliz que cuando había recibido de vuelta su novela a sus brazos.

Aquellas palabras habían dejado pensando a Lily y a Kat mucho más que a ella misma. Fue como un estímulo a todas sus preocupaciones. Claro, que Katherine lo tomó de una forma y Lily de otra. Pero ambas se sintieron seguras de una cosa y entendieron por ello, que uno nunca puede estar seguro de nada. Nunca se sabe qué va a pasar, por eso el hoy es tan fuerte, poderoso, tan presente que no hay seguridad que valga, más que la del ahora.

Febrero trajo muchos cambios y ellos se hicieron sentir cuando finalizaba sus días. En el castillo el rumor de que una alumna había sido atacada, era ya noticia vieja. Había corrido tan rápido como se había deformado el mensaje. Hogwarts entero era un teléfono roto, donde unos decían que había mortífagos atacando a hijos de muggles; otros decían que una alumna había muerto; otros que había sido envenenada por la comida; otros que había sido un accidente; unos decían que había sido un niño de primero el envenenado y otros decían que una profesora era la culpable.

En primer lugar el noviazgo de Mary y Paul era un tema disputado entre las chicas de séptimo. Pero a finales del mes, todas apoyaban la felicidad de Mary, todas entendieron su corazón dual, sus sentimientos confundidos y aceptaron a Paul en el grupo, entendiendo que Remus Lupin era una hoja dada vuelta en un gran libro de la vida de su amiga.

El último domingo del mes, se jugó un partido de Quidditch clave en cuanto a la posición de los equipos en la tabla de puntuaciones.

Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, era el otro clásico del colegio. Pese a que Hufflepuff en años anteriores había ganado varias copas, ahora parecía tener el peor equipo del año. Mientras que los de Ravenclaw habían demostrado tener una excelente coordinación y estrategias diagramadas con muchísima inteligencia y astucia. Eran muy buenos estrategas y James Potter observaba el partido con binoculares de visión infrarrojo con medición de distancia y velocidad, mientras Peter anotaba todo lo que le decía.

Sirius tomaba cerveza de manteca y conversaba con Remus que estaba en la enfermería, recuperándose de los vestigios de una cruel luna. A Remus no le fascinaba tanto ese deporte como para estar pendiente de lo que sucedía en la cancha, más sabiendo que no era Gryffindor quien jugaba. Por lo que agradecía que a Sirius tampoco le importase mucho todo aquello, y pudieran charlar de cualquier cosa y hacer su tarde de domingo un poco más placentera.

Cuando terminó el partido, con la victoria indiscutible de las águilas, James y Peter, se unieron a la charla de la enfermería y al cabo de una hora Lily se sumó a la visita.

Lily se sentó sobre las piernas de James y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole y con una mano tocándole el pelo de la nuca. Sin que ninguno dijera nada, ambos sintieron que volvían a estar cerca otra vez. Que recuperaban esa intimidad que Lily parecía ponerle una barrera aparentemente infranqueable, pero que lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer.

Marzo se iniciaba dispuesto a aferrarse a los cambios. Tumultuoso por los exámenes al finalizar el segundo trimestre del año. Otra vez enfrentarse a la pesadilla de estudiar para levantar las notas de los exámenes anteriores.

Esa primera semana parecía que se mantenía el frío gélido, rehusándose a cambiar aun, pero cambiaría antes de la llegada de la primavera. Lento, pero gradual, todo sucedía.

Katherine había visitado la habitación de los merodeadores al menos, tres veces esa semana. Se escabullía por la noche, ya cuando la ronda nocturna de los prefectos había terminado y Lily ingresaba en la habitación y Kat inmediatamente se despertaba.

Estaba haciendo tiempo para ir a visitarlo una vez más cuando recordó la primera noche que se infiltró en el cuarto mientras todos dormían.

Era una noche fastidiosa en la que el sueño no llegaba y a veces le costaba dormirse por miedo a tener pesadillas. Tenía algo dándole vuelta en su cabeza y poniéndole punto final al asunto, tomó una bata azul oscura que estaba sobre la silla, se la puso y salió del cuarto. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de los merodeadores, se detuvo un momento. No había ruido, ni voces, ni música, ni nada que delatara vida ahí adentro, excepto los ronquidos de Peter. Roncaba tan alto y tan fuerte que seguramente todos dormían con hechizos silenciadores tras sus doseles.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y dio unos pasos en la oscura sala. Caminó hacia la cama de Sirius y con mucho cuidado se metió en ella.

Sirius dormía boca abajo, como siempre, pero con las piernas abiertas ocupando toda la cama. Tuvo que correrlo para hacerse un lugar y entre ello, se despertó.

— Te traje con mi sueño

— ¿Soñabas conmigo? — Preguntó Katherine sacándose la bata y metiéndose adentro, mientras él abría las sábanas para taparla. — ¿Qué soñabas?

—Que me besabas bajo el agua — Dijo él tapándola con las frazadas hasta por arriba de la cabeza. La besó bajo las sábanas y Katherine supo que nunca más sería tan feliz como lo era ahora. Sirius le besó el cuello y con una mano le levantaba la parte de arriba del pijama, mientras ella se lo impedía.

— Quiero verla — Dijo Sirius, refiriéndose a la marca que le había quedado grabada en su pecho. Mirándola a los ojos, ese fulgor gris resplandecía bajo las sabanas.

Se sacó la remera, y él pudo admirar la pequeña pero significante marca como una hendidura roja, incapaz de cicatrizar, de borrarse. Él la tocó con sus dedos y al decirle que no le dolía, la besó. Katherine no pudo reprimir los escalofríos al sentir que el autor de esa abertura a su corazón, la tocara y la besara con tanto amor, después de haberla infligido. Él apuñalándola. "_Moría por ti, Sirius, moría por tu culpa, pero moriría de nuevo para estar en tus brazos… toda la eternidad. Te amo" _Jamás lo dijo. Jamás se lo diría.

— No puedo soportar que alguien te haya hecho daño y no sepas quién.

— Lo sé Sirius, pero no fue algo premeditado. Fue un accidente. — Dijo ella mintiéndole. Callando la verdad, porque sería terrible. Prefería ocultarlo, no generarle un daño mayor. Sangre de su sangre, Régulus. Mortíagos, Snape. Le asqueaba de sólo pensarlo.

— No se anda jugando con magia negra, Katherine, y se la pone por ahí… alguien sabía qué es lo que hacía ese maleficio, sabía que causaba una abertura en la piel en donde se expande ese veneno.

Katherine recuerda esa sustancia viscosa y a la vez vaporosa colándose bajo su piel, llenando sus venas, dañándola. Una especie de humo cancerígeno, oscuro, y sustancioso como si fuera líquido, llenándola. Endureciendo su corazón, cada vez más débil. Trató de alejarse de ese recuerdo y recordar qué hacía allí.

— Quisiera que hablemos. — Dijo casi en un susurro.

— Eso suena tan mal… yo tenía pensado tantas otras cosas — Dijo él volviéndola a besar, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Katherine sabe que no quiere hablar. ¿Quién quiere hablar, si puede ser parte de él un segundo más de su vida? Sentirlo cerca, diciéndole todo con sus manos, con sus labios. Pero necesita una vez, solo una vez hablar. Le dice que habla en enserio, que lo necesita, frenándolo, deteniendo sus manos, sus besos hasta convencerlo. Salieron de debajo de las sábanas y tomando aire y mirándose a los ojos, Katherine tomó la palabra llenándose de valor.

— ¿Por qué nunca más me dijiste que me querías? — Sirius la miró un segundo, tratando de adivinar de donde venían esas dudas. Ella volvió a hablar — Me lo dijiste solo esa vez en la Casa de los Gritos.

— Sabes que te quiero, no hace falta que te lo repita. — Dijo él pensando que con eso acabaría con sus inquietudes. Pero no fue así.

— Y cuando me dijiste que querías conocerme… ¿Era cierto?

— Sí, claro — Dice él apoyando su cabeza en su mano, adivinando que aquello sería largo.

— ¿Que te gustaría saber de mí? — Pregunta ella mirándolo con una expresión tan extraña porque con sus ojos le dice _"Si no quieres saber que te amo, no quieres escucharlo y te lo gritaría si con eso lograse grabártelo en la cabeza, pero no. Sería inútil, te irías de mi lado y todo acabaría. Porque eso harías saldrías corriendo espantado"_

— Quiero saberlo todo. No sé, qué te gusta y qué no.

— ¿Dime qué sabes de mí? — Preguntó Katherine y él le sonrió abiertamente. Le recordaba cuando era niña y hacía mil preguntas sobre la magia y lo invadía con la curiosidad y él se armaba de paciencia para contarle todo.

— Que tus ojos son verdes, que cualquiera diría que son marrones, pero no, son verdes. Que tu segundo nombre es capricho y que te gusta llamar la atención aunque te empeñas en pasar desapercibida. Te gusta Queen lo cual haces muy mal porque arruina tu cerebro. Que tocas el piano y eres una pervertida sexual. Te gusta que te bese justo acá — Sirius le besa el lóbulo de la oreja y ella sonríe — No sé, Kat, no sé mucho más… dime qué te gusta.

— Bueno a ver… — Katherine se acuesta boca arriba, sin mirarlo, perdiendo la vista en techo, en nada en particular. — Me gusta la lluvia y caminar debajo de ella, me gusta el café con mucha leche y mucha azúcar, me gustan más los Beatles que los Stones, ya ves me gusta pelearte. Me gusta decirte que no y que luego te vengues torturándome. Me gusta saber que estoy haciendo algo indebido y que alguien puede descubrirme en cualquier momento. Me gusta que te guste. Me gusta ver el amanecer. Me gusta que me beses sin respiro, me gusta que duermas tomándome la mano, me gusta que me digas Katita porque suena a gatita. Me gusta cuando me soplas sobre la piel. Me gusta la torta de coco. Me gusta tocar el piano y que el mundo deje de existir. Me gusta fumar y que Lily me rete por eso. Me gusta estar desnuda, no tengo mucho pudor ni mucha consciencia, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo para algunas cosas. Me gusta el frío, me gusta nadar en verano. Me gusta sentir esa electricidad entre mis piernas cuando me besas en la oreja. Me gustan las grageas de todos los sabores porque nunca sabes qué te va a tocar. Me gusta estar despierta, odio dormir demasiado, pero amo estar horas en la cama. Me gusta ver a las personas. Me gusta ser bruja. Me gusta reírme sin sentido y que me duela la cara de hacerlo. Me gusta dormir con vos. Me gusta sentirte mío. Me gustan tus ojos grises que a veces son casi blancos cuando están bajo la luz y casi azules cuando estás enojado. Me gustas tú, Sirius.

Cuando terminó de hablar, volvió a verlo a los ojos. La oscuridad dejaba entrever apenas sus facciones. Descubrió su sonrisa de lado, mientras le tocaba la cara con la punta de los dedos. Reconociéndolo. Leyendo braille sobre su piel desnuda. Examinando las depresiones de la piel, las tensiones de sus músculos, algún lunar perdido en la faz de su cuerpo. La aspereza de algunas zonas, la extensión de su espalda, atravesada por su columna marcando una ruta a valles inhóspitos. Su cuello, el nacimiento de su cabello. Peregrinó con sus besos cada camino de ese mapa humano, reconfortándolo por toda esa ausencia de pasión desenfrenada, para liberarse y entregarse al deleite acostumbrado.

Katherine consultó la hora y decidió que era buen tiempo para ir a verlo, sabiendo que probablemente él la esperaba despierto. Ceremonial, hizo todo de manera solemne, consciente de que esa sería la última noche.

Y realmente fue la última noche que durmió con él. Ni siquiera hablaron, se besaron y se dejaron trastornar, fundir, torturar, callar y excitar en sus manos, entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas, entre dientes, entre lenguas, entre besos caníbales y rugidos de bestias salvajes.

Esa última noche, se fue de su cama dejándolo dormido. Se va por primera vez porque siempre despertaban juntos, sin importar que James se levante medio desnudo y que Remus salga del baño apenas con una toalla. Katherine decía _buenos días_ y se iba a su habitación a prepararse para un día de clases, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero esa noche Kat se va con el frío de la noche, lo deja murmurando entre sueños, y le da un beso en la frente mientras le dice: _"Buenas noches"_ y piensa tantas otras cosas más que le diría y no se atreve pese a estar dormido.

Cuando baja a la Sala Común se encuentra con Remus sentado en un sillón, sin poder dormir. Es una noche difícil para él y seguramente se quedaría callado y lo sufriría en silencio, pero algo en su interior le lleva a delatar su locación.

— ¿Escapando? — Dice él para hacerse notar.

— ¿Escondiéndote? — Dice ella que es invitada a sentarse junto a él, a escucharse, a hablarse.

Aun el hogar esta encendido, pero pronto dejará de estarlo y la primavera inundará Hogwarts con esa calidez propia del amor joven e inocente. Flores y mariposas y un sin fin de colores. Verde en su potencia. Perfumes en su esencia. Sol tibio y cielos despejados. Buen tiempo, dirán muchos y otros verán tormentas en cielos azules. Otros lloraran ríos mientras los demás se bañan en ellos.

Katherine y Remus, siempre parecen que están un paso delante de los demás en cuanto a saber cosas. Le confiesa que sabe lo de Mary y él sabe que acaba de terminar con Sirius.

—Nos comprendemos sin comprendernos. ¿Verdad? — Dice Remus.

— Sí, lo sé… es complicado

— Si lo sabré…- Dice él que llevaba un libro en la mano, sin darle importancia.

— ¿En verdad crees que ella no estará mejor contigo?

— ¿En verdad crees que no puedes cambiarlo?

— Sí, lo sé, pero es que no quiero cambiarlo… es Sirius y amo a ese Sirius.

— ¿No crees que no le estas dando la oportunidad de elegir?

— ¿Cómo tú se la das a Mary, tomando decisiones por ella?

— Entonces entiendes que yo quiero a Mary feliz y quiero verla bien, con un futuro. No quiero cambiar su felicidad por una vida que nosotros tenemos que llevar. Solos, marginados. Repudiados. — Remus la mira y Kat sabe que habla en plural pero no sabe si con eso se refiere a los suyos, a los licántropos, o a ambos, los licántropos y los sangres sucias. Destinados. Marcados. Perseguidos.

— Sí, hacemos exactamente lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo nos parecemos bastante, Rem. Hay que ver el lado positivo, somos afortunados por haber probado un poco de ellos — Katherine habla y es como si hasta su voz hubiera madurado. Porque se siente distinta. Sabe que por una vez en su vida está haciendo algo correcto, por ella, por él, pero sabe que lo hace por ella. Debe terminar esa dependencia demasiado enfermiza.

— A veces es mejor verlo como una parte del todo. Somos demasiado fatalistas si creemos que la vida termina así. Algo es algo y a veces es mucho. — Dice Remus tomando aire y al hacerlo hace ruido.

— Es irónico, pero Mary me dijo lo mismo hace unos días atrás. La pequeña sí que se vuelve grande con las palabras. ¿Verdad? Mary me dijo que en un segundo podemos ser más que en una vida entera. Es tan valiente, aceptar que es mejor vivir aunque dure tan poco. Y que soñar es muy lindo también. Pero Merlín… nos creemos inmortales porque somos jóvenes y la vida es tan corta o tan larga. Depende de por donde se la mire. Y hay tanto por hacer. Y al menos una parte efímera puede ser demasiado como para durar toda una vida.

Se quedan en silencio pensando en eso. En la vida, pensando en la muerte, pensando en el amor como la vida y la muerte a la vez.

Una vida efímera y un instante eterno. Se puede ver las dos cosas. Quizá toda una vida resulte demasiado corta. Pero un beso puede resultar el momento más largo, como si un segundo fuera más que eso. Como si ese segundo se partiera en millones de segundos, en vidas enteras, en años. Pero una vez que sucede ya está. No hay vuelta. Pasó. Cambió. Nunca más se vuelve a ese segundo. Nunca más volvemos a ese instante. Así como nunca un rayo cae dos veces en un mismo lugar. Así como nunca sentimos lo mismo a pesar de hacerlo mil veces. Al igual que nunca seremos más de lo que somos ahora, porque ayer fuimos menos, porque mañana no seremos. Porque hoy, es único, hermoso y más valioso.

Quizá la vida pueda ocurrir en un instante y quizá todo pase por un segundo efímero.

Algo efímero puede ser algo eterno, inolvidable, memorable y significante. Como algo eterno puede ser algo efímero, olvidable e insignificante.

— Sabes Remus… Regulus no va a descansar hasta destriparme de Sirius. Al igual que los mortífagos de sacarme del mundo mágico.

Ante el asombro de escuchar eso, Katherine decide confesarle todo, desde la maldición Cruciatus hasta el maleficio envenenador, desde el beso de Regulus hasta la pesadilla con Sirius.

Conversan hasta la madrugada y saben que tendrán que pedirle a Lily una poción de fuerza revigorizante o se dormirán en todas las clases y eso es injustificable para un prefecto y una alumna que pretende sacar extraordinarios en Pociones.

Antes de separarse y dormir al menos cuatro horas antes de ir a desayunar Kat le dice: — Gracias por escucharme y por entenderme. Sé que ayudaras a hacer esto más fácil.

Después de esa charla abierta y sincera con Remus, todo parece converger a un epicentro. Katherine lo sabe. Lo sabe ahora. Sabe que vivió toda una vida con él. No puede pedir más. No puede desear menos. Lo ama de una forma doliente, pero consciente de que nunca será suyo pero que de un sentido a otro, lo fue. En esos momentos, en esos encuentros, en esas noches durmiendo con las manos entrelazadas. En sus besos vivió vidas enteras. En sus caricias reencarnó en infinitas formas y almas. Y cuando lo tuvo dentro, murió mucho más, de lo que la verdadera muerte puede darle.

Al final, uno está solo y querrá liberarse, de todo, de las culpas y remordimientos, perdonarlo todo. Olvidarlo y entregarse a lo desconocido, pero libre de toda carga pasada.

Pero mientras dure, hay un camino, ese que elegimos, ese que nos toca vivir. Quizá predestinado, quizá no. Quizá haya fuerzas que nos impulsan en nuestras acciones, quizá sólo somos nosotros que estamos solos, demasiado solos. Pero estas ahí por algo, y hay tanto por hacer. Y te vas a ir solo, sin nada, como viniste.

Por más que se esfuerce y se niegue en querer ir con él hasta el fin del mundo, no puede. No sabe si él estará con ella, cuando esté entre la espada y la pared y aquella amiga visitadora la mire de frente y le diga: ha llegado tu hora.

Maldita su suerte. Maldita desdicha. No puede. No quiere arrastrar a nadie con ella. Siente esas ganas incontrolables de vivir, de darlo todo.

Es irónico lo que un veneno puede causarte, que en sueños te envenene. Que Sirius es quién la mate. No puede borrarse esa imagen de su cabeza. Su expresión clavándole el puñal. De una forma despiadada, cruel y tan realista. Tan realista porque es él quien le da vida y no solo le da alas, le enseña a volar. Y Katherine sabe que puede saltar al vacío y no caerá, no habrá impacto y no dolerá.

No hay mejor amor, que el de dejarse libres. De entender que uno es egoísta al querer acapararlo todo, retenerlo infinitamente. Pero no puede hacerlo, es tan egoísta dejarlo libre como apresarlo. Pero Katherine no quiere romperlo, no quiere perderlo de una forma doliente. Quiere amarlo para siempre. Quiere sentirlo en su corazón por una vez, puro. No quiere odiarlo. No quiere discutir con él. Quiere irse de este mundo y regresar siendo otra. Siendo inmune a Sirius Black. Pero sabe que si reencarna en otro cuerpo, su alma sabrá buscar a Sirius hasta en los confines del mundo. Lo encontrará y lo amará de la misma forma que ahora. Aunque volviera ciega, aunque ni siquiera supiese de su vida anterior, reconocería su olor. No hay cura. No hay antídoto. No hay inmunidad. No hay olvido. No hay un para siempre. No hay nada. Solo recuerdos de una vida no vivida. Pensamientos de acciones encontradas en una tarde de lluvia, de nieve, de desastre natural. Porque es un alma libre. Salvaje. Domesticarlo sería como cortarle las piernas, arrancarle las ideas y perder el encanto. Su vida, esa energía. Esa manera de ser. Sus bromas. Su ironía. Su forma de ver la vida. Sus rabias y tristezas. Sus sonrisas. Todo él, todo y más.

Cuando algo te golpea tan de cerca algunas cosas comienzan a verse muy claras. Katherine lo ve, claro como sus ojos grises cuando está calmo. En esos momentos uno, descubre quién es quién. Descubre quién es uno y desarrolla habilidades ocultas. Katherine descubre que puede ser fría, a pesar de llevar un fuego casi incontenible en sus venas. Descubre que puede correr como nunca y sumirse en el mutismo. Que puede decir basta y que puede amar más allá del amor.

Pero aunque quisiera reaccionar, Katherine es una chica de sangre fría. Ha soportado varios años siguiéndoles la corriente a sus padres, solo porque Sirius la había abandonado y no había fuerzas. No quedan fuerzas en el mundo para luchar contra sus padres. ¡Cómo le robaba las fuerzas, la vida, las ganas a esa alma revolucionaria, rebelde y rebelada contra todo orden dictador sobre su cabeza! Se quedaba hecha nada sin él. No hay mundo por qué luchar si él no está dentro. Y odia esa debilidad, odia sentirse que no es nada, cuando su propia vida vale la pena. Pero entiende que vida sin alma no es vida. Y Sirius es eso. Y más. Él es más. Y ella lo sabe y saberlo duele más aún.

Pero ahora es tan distinto, hay un mundo en donde están ambos y seguirán estando hasta que se diga basta, hasta que la muerte te encuentre. ¿Y después? Después es el después. La nada y el todo. Y si él le promete encontrarse en la eternidad, ella puede liberarle. Una cita en el más allá. Sí que podría.

Katherine piensa que si el diablo se presenta ahora y le dice: _"un deseo a cambio de tu alma_". Ella no se vende. Porque si se lleva su alma no podrá verlo en el cielo, tener una cita en el nirvana. Aunque ahora que lo piensa bien, difícilmente Sirius entraría por las puertas del cielo y seguramente San Pedro le negaría la entrada diciéndole que se equivocó de dirección, que el infierno es bajo tierra.

De todas formas ¿Qué deseo le pediría al diablo que acaso no haya vivido ya? No puede pedir más. No puede desear lo ya deseado. Lo efímero se vuelve eterno y lo eterno se vuelve efímero y con eso basta, al menos hoy. Porque mañana, mañana será otro día. Y lo efímero y eterno será presente y el tiempo se volverá atemporal y su importancia quedará librada al azar por aquellos que quieran interpretar el significado del para siempre en el hoy.

**Es un capítulo difícil, lo sé. Me costó escribirlo sin que suene demasiado incoherente, y aún así, me parece que no he llegado a una coherencia absoluta. Pero quizá ahí reside la razón de ser del capítulo: la difícil comprensión o que cuando parece entenderse volvamos al principio del debate a cuestionarnos. **

Quisiera aclarar que esta historia está terminada, que trato de actualizarla en cuanto tengo tiempo, y como sus reviews me llegan al mail, es mi excusa perfecta para recordar subir otro capítulo. Así que se aceptan reviews!


	24. Capítulo 23 La suerte está echada

Capítulo 23 La suerte está echada

Era jueves y faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Remus. El buen tiempo parecía borrar todo vestigio de hielo y nieve en los jardines, aunque el viento frío y los tenues rayos de sol aún predominaban funestos.

Mary parecía mucho más feliz de lo normal. Trataba de estar con Paul a solas la mayor parte del tiempo, para evitar ser vistos en público y generar que viejas heridas continúen supurando como el primer día.

Paul era como un buen amigo que atendía todas sus exigencias y compartía los momentos vacíos de sus días. Era una relación bastante particular, que a diferencia de la mayoría, que en un principio todo se basa en la pasión y el desenfreno por estar constantemente besándose sin dejar de tocarse, la relación entre Mary y Paul iba tan lenta que parecían aún buenos amigos. A Mary le gustaba Paul principalmente por su devoción hacia ella, porque aunque Paul no leyera ningún libro, más que los escolares, le daba su plena atención en cuanto a sus gustos. Todo era para complacerla, para que lo aceptase y a ella le gustaba que alguien se fijara hasta en el más mínimo detalle. A veces pensaba que Paul era como un niño intentando impresionarla. Pero claramente él era más un amigo que se besaban eventualmente que un novio propiamente dicho.

Trataba de pensar lo menos posible en Remus y en las diferencias abismales que tenía con su novio.

Agradecía que Paul la respetara en sus tiempos y le diera espacio suficiente, ya que no hubiese logrado tener mayor intimidad con él, sabiendo que Remus estaba tan a flor de piel, impregnado hasta en la ropa.

Ella hacía esfuerzos descomunales para alejarlo de sus recuerdos y aun así, Remus Lupin, como una sombra, lograba siempre estar presente. Más de una vez se encontraba diciéndose a sí misma que no era a Paul a quien engañaba sino a Remus.

Ese día le estaba costando mucho alejar de su mente a Lunático. No podía dejar de pensar que al otro día sería su cumpleaños.

Katherine había evitado a Sirius desde que se había fugado de su cama sin dar ninguna explicación. Ahora caminaba por el pasillo junto con Joan, en dirección al Gran Salón para cenar, donde seguramente el resto del colegio ya estaba comiendo desde hacía una hora.

Lo ve con sus amigos, caminando con esas expresiones tan radicales, sus andares tan libertinos, tan sexuales, tan relajantes. Conversan y Sirius se ríe con su risa canina abierta, tajante y despreocupante, esa que le sale con tanta facilidad, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo. Media docena de chicas los siguen y murmuran secretos, se ríen, se sonrojan y continúan siguiéndolos.

Katherine camina en la dirección contraria, frente a ellos. Se ven a los ojos por unos segundos. Sirius cambia de expresión, sus ojos se vuelve levemente más grises y sus músculos se contraen tensándose. Ella baja la mirada en un gesto que lo dice todo. No se une a ellos, no le sostiene la mirada, como siempre. No lo desafía a salirse del protocolo. No le invita a romper alguna regla. No le sonríe. Le dice a Joan algo al oído y ésta asiente extrañada. Mientras Kat se va por el pasillo que está a mitad de camino, antes de cruzarse con ellos, y desaparece.

Ni siquiera piensa qué hacer. No delibera ni unos segundos y se va subiendo las escaleras corriendo, con una rapidez y una velocidad que ni siquiera podía considerar que tenía. Sólo con la certeza de que no le ve correr, que no la sigue, que la deja ir y ella huye.

Cuando llega a la torre la atraviesa sin mirar a ningún lado y cuando llega a su habitación, vacía y en silencio, se mete en su cama y corre los doseles. Hermética al mundo, puede pensar mejor. Esta aun vestida con el uniforme y le da lo mismo que se le arrugue la falda y que los pliegues se deformen, le da lo mismo los zapatos puestos. No piensa en otra cosa. Ni siquiera en el hambre, en que no bajó a comer, en el cansancio ni en el deseo de dormir. Nada importa. Solo importa una cosa. Esa cosa. Sirius Black, suyo. Ya no más.

_"¿Mi Sirius? ¡Qué ridículo! Sirius no es, ni va a ser nunca de nadie. Ilusa. Ingenua. Eso es lo que eres Kat, una niña tonta. Lo sabías. Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir. ¿Por qué cambia algo, ahora? Si ya lo sabías. ¿Es que acaso guardabas esperanzas? ¿Qué te crees tan especial como para cambiar lo que es? Porque Sirius es lo que es. Tómalo o déjalo. Cambiarlo sería un pecado mayor como no haberlo probado nunca. ¿Hubieses esperado a qué él te dejara, te engañara, te cambiara? No. Hiciste lo correcto". _Pensaba Kat mientras iba encogiendo sus piernas y llevando sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Una vez más deseando llorar sin poder hacerlo.

Siempre era más fácil despotricar contra la otra persona, pero Katherine siempre lograba odiarse a sí misma que a los demás. Porque hubiese sido fácil odiarlo a él, echarle todas las culpas por ser como es. Pero no.

Su mente desea estar nublada para ya no saber qué ver. Nublada sí, quisiera que todo se nuble y quedar ciega. Pero no. Lo ve todo tan claramente que duele. Es como si siempre hubiese estado implícito, pero ella tenía que verlo, con sus propios ojos, para creer. Creer que no hay eternidad a su lado, sino un eterno recuerdo, de momentos efímeros y contados. Pero sabe que si los suma y los une son toda una vida. Y sabe que amó y conoció el amor y le dolió y eso es más que pasar una vida sin amar. Sin desear de esa manera, sin sentir de esa forma inhumana. Eso sería un crimen. Todas deberían tener su Sirius Black, para experimentar en carne propia la vida entera, el vértigo de una vuelta mortal quizá algo fugaz, quizá demasiado fuerte como para durar tanto. Pero ella lo sabe y duele tener que renunciar a ello de manera consciente. Quizá probarlo una vez más no le haría daño, quizá fumar hierva de sus labios, filtrado de sus pulmones, no sea un acto tan delictivo como para prohibirse de él. Quizá. Pero sabe que Sirius Black es clasificación triple X, de las drogas más duras del planeta y una probada de más podría llevar a la perdición. Adicción. Condena.

Se durmió pensando que no dormiría. Soñó que no soñaría. Pensó que no pensaría. Se despertaría al otro día, sin querer despertarse nunca. Hablaría con sus amigas cuando pensó que no hablaría nunca más. Comería su desayuno como si pensara que no habría más alimento que la llenase. Haría todo lo que hacía cada día, sin querer hacerlo. Haría todo, menos estar con Sirius, lo que sí quería hacer pero ya no podía.

James espera a su novia volver de cada ronda nocturna. La espera con Canuto o Peter, mientras charlan y juegan alguna partida de ajedrez mágico. A veces la espera solo, como ahora. Se sienta en un sillón y piensa en ella. Y todo lo demás se vuelve demasiado insignificante, todo deja de existir y nada es tan importante como Lily Evans. Canuto le dice que está enfermo, que es grave que haya dejado de pensar en cómo torturar a Quejicus, que olvide que tienen que cumplir con el código merodeador, ser la tortura de Minerva y el centro de atención de todas las chicas. _"Nos haces quedar mal, Jimmy"_ le decía. Pero en el fondo, James reconocía ese tono de su voz. Sabía que estaba feliz por él y que quizá envidiaba no poder ser como él. Tener su suerte. Pero era canuto, jamás diría algo así, antes se reconcilia con su familia y toma el té con Walburga y sus amorosas amigas de clase aristocrática.

Lily en ese momento, entraba junto con Remus a la sala común y convierte el lugar en el mejor espacio del mundo para estar. Lo inunda todo son su presencia, sus ojos verdes, su perfume, su voz suave. Todo en ella hace que se vuelva perfecto, incluso el uniforme del colegio. Incluso Hogwarts, porque sin Lily Evans carece de toda magia, carece de esencia ancestral y sabia, y sin ella solo es muros de piedras.

Acaban de pasar las doce de la noche y el cumpleaños de Remus está iniciándose. Lily que es más consciente del sentido en que gira el planeta, de lo que lo es James, se percata en desearle un feliz cumpleaños. James le pasa un brazo por los hombros y con la mano le da unos golpes más inocentes que masculinos. Se abrazan mientras James lo felicita en su día. Conversan sobre la fiesta que harían esa misma noche y al cabo de unos minutos, Remus se despide alegando lo cansado que está y los deja solos, como siempre, como cada noche que él la espera.

Lily se sienta a su lado, lo besa en los labios tiernamente y le cuenta sobre lo que pasó en el día y sobre la ronda acostumbrada y sobre lo que le pasó a Katy y el miedo sembrado en cada esquina. Habla y habla, y él solo la escucha en silencio, mirándola a los ojos de esa forma, esa única forma en la que solo él la mira. Enamorado, admirando sus ojos, sus labios, su voz melodiosa, sus manos al hablar, su cabello meciéndose. Hipnotizado. Embebido en ella. Enamorado de pies a cabeza.

— No has dicho ni dos palabras. — Dice Lily al darse cuenta que ella ha hablado como una lora sin parar y él sólo se limitaba a mirarla y a asentir eventualmente. Más que mirarla parecía estar admirando a una santa de su devoción. Al milagro mismo en acción.

— No quiero arruinar el momento — Dice él pasando sus dedos por entre sus cabellos, sedosos y brillantes de un rojo granate cegador. Con los primeros dos botones de la camisa desprendidos, puede ver su cuello de piel blanca, ese hueco entre el final de su garganta y el principio de su pecho, allí donde las clavículas se juntan. Más cerca del hombro derecho vislumbra un pequeño lunar y se pregunta cuántos lunares tendrá y por qué lados osan vivir en la piel de ella sin su permiso.

— James… — Sabe que ese tono, esa forma de llamarlo no puedo significar nada bueno. — Creo que a veces es doliente la forma en que me miras. Lo que causas, lo que haces, sin hacer nada. Porque tú solo sientes y te dejas ser. Creo que hay cosas que no piensas James. ¿Eres consciente de lo que haces, lo que dices, lo que causas en mí? Que me mires así por ejemplo.

— No es algo que tenga que pensar Lily, hay que sentirlo. — Dice llevando un mechón de pelo a su nariz para aspirar su perfume.

— Lo sé… pero es que James, es tan exasperante que lo tengas todo tan claro. Yo no logro entenderlo. Nadie puede tener las cosas así de claras — Dice ella con su voz cargada de impaciencia.

— Lily, cuando dejes de buscarle lógica quizá entiendas un poco.

— ¿Cómo haces para que lo más simple sea tan perfecto? Para que me mires así…

— ¿Así cómo?

— Así, así como me miras ahora — James se sonríe y es como si el sol saliera en una mañana de abril, iluminando un cielo celeste sin una nube avistándose en el horizonte. — Y la forma en que sonríes. ¿Es que no lo ves? Si dejas de estar a mi lado, no podré soportarlo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? No es fácil acostumbrarse a que alguien te mire así… No es normal.

— Lily, mírame un segundo. — Dijo James tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y logrando que se calmara, logrando que sus ojos verdes se fijaran en los suyos, color café — ¿No ves lo enamorado y loco que estoy por vos? ¿A dónde podría irme? ¿Por qué iría a dejarte? Si no puedo dejar de mirarte, de querer besarte a cada segundo. — Dijo con esa voz cargada de inocencia, de niñez incontrolable. _De querer hacer mil cosas más que te haría si me dejaras. ¡Qué buen partido de Quidditch jugaríamos con ese par de delanteras!_ Pensó James tratando de disimular sus pensamientos, evitando mirar más abajo de su dulce cara.

— No sé, James… todo esto que está pasando… lo de Kat… el mundo allá afuera, ya casi no difiere del que sucede acá adentro. — Lily parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas y él la abrazó para tranquilizarla, para que lo sintiera a su lado y sé de cuenta de que no está sola, que es real. A su oído le dice casi en un susurro: — Yo voy a estar siempre con vos, nadie nos va a hacer daño. Te amo, Lily, te amo aunque te asuste, aunque todavía no quieras creerlo o no lo entiendas.

La prefecta se aferró a ese abrazo y lo besó como hacía tiempo no se besaban, con pasión contenida y esas ganas de hacerse agua en su boca. De rememorar esos sueños que tantas veces había soñado, pero esta vez despierta, con un James de carne y hueso. Sus lenguas sedientas se encontraban furiosas y James volvía a sentirse pleno y extasiado de ella. Cuando Lily abandonó su boca para besarle el cuello le susurró al oído: — Yo también te amo y quiero _hacerlo_, James.

Cuando se miraron a cornamenta le costó entender a qué se refería. Quería hacerlo podría significar que quería dejar de pensar, y empezar a sentir. O que quería creer que sí la amaba. O… pero al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos verdes llenos de un brillo pudoroso, entendió a qué se refería.

— ¡¿Ahora? — Preguntó un asustado James que sus ojos parecían más grande de lo normal y su voz había sonado más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado.

— No, tonto, no sé… un día, cuando se dé. — Dijo Lily riéndose por semejante idea, por su inocencia, por su miedo, por su osadía de revelar aquello, Aún estaba sonrojada por haberlo dicho.

No supo qué decirle. Si le decía que se tomara su tiempo y que no había apuro, le mentiría. Pero tampoco quería decirle que no se iba a arrepentir, porque la idea de estar con Lily era un sueño recurrente desde hacía tres años ya. Y aunque estuviera desesperado, no quería demostrárselo para que pensara que era "solo eso" lo que buscaba en ella.

La besó y la dejó ir a dormir, mientras él, se iba a su habitación, más meditabundo y perplejo que nunca.

Allí encontró a un Peter dando vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar un sueño que se negaba a llegar. A un Sirius desquiciado fumando, al borde de la ventana abierta. Mientras Remus se desvestía para meterse en la cama.

— No puedo — Anunció James al abrir de par en par la puerta de la habitación. Parecía trastornado. Se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y se despeinaba con brusquedad el cabello. — No voy a poder. Sé que no voy a poder hacerlo. No puedo.

— Jimbo ¿qué estuviste tomando? — Inquirió Sirius divertido en tener algo en qué ocuparse para abandonar sus propias meditaciones.

— Canuto, no voy a poder. Remus, ¿entiendes? Gusano, ¿me escuchas? ¡No voy a poder!— Gritaba un crispado James tirándose como peso muerto sobre la cama de Lunático, la más cercana a la puerta. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido y parecía realmente afectado. Remus tomó la palabra y le exigió que les contara qué le pasaba.

— Es Lily… quiere. ¿Entienden? Quiere. No me hagan deletrearlo, quiere y punto.

— ¿Qué _quiere_ Lily? — Preguntó Remus

— Quiere hacerlo, conmigo. Hacerlo.

— Se dice sexo, Jimmy y no sé qué te altera. Al fin, ya comenzaba a creer que era tan frígida como una…— Ante la mirada de Remus, Sirius decidió callarse. James estaba realmente preocupado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No es lo que querías? — Preguntó un Remus acongojado sentándose a su lado y su voz sonaba más nasal que de costumbre.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿y si no puedo? ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino? Si no me funciona el jugador estrella. Perder el partido antes de empezarlo… ¡Qué humillante!

— Jimmy si eso pasa no sólo quedarás mal con la pelirroja de por vida sino que dejarás de autollamarte mi hermano.

— ¡Sirius! — Gruñó Remus con su voz que usaba para reprender a los menores cuando hacían algo indebido. James no parecía reaccionar por estar pensando en qué pasaba si fracasaba en la experiencia que debería ser la más importante de su relación con Lily. Sus sueños haciéndose añicos por sus miedos. Arruinando el momento más importante que lo llevaría a convencer a Lily de casarse con él. Sus sueños de tener hijos con ella se iban por el caño.

— ¿Qué? Bueno, si se te cae la varita, es probable que Lily ni lo note, si debe tener menos experiencia que Peter.

— ¡Hey, que estoy despierto, enfermo! — Gritó Peter que odiaba cuando Sirius lo tomaba de punta para todas sus bromas.

— ¡Se callan, todos! James, escúchame, es lógico que la presión del momento te asuste, pero no vas a fallar. Todo saldrá bien si te aseguras de estar compenetrado en la situación así todo surge dejándose llevar.

— Sí, eso… espero — Dijo un James más calmado pero no del todo convencido

— ¿Compenetrado? Querrás decir "con penetrado", eso es lo que hay que hacer Jimmy, que no se te olvide el objetivo. — Dijo Sirius arrojando el cigarro consumido por la ventana y corriendo hacia la cama de Remus, se tiró sobre James para darle unas piñas y sacarle ese estado de "miedo de niña virgen" que, aunque no podía negar que su inocencia lo atravesaba, estaba hecho un maricón de primera y era inaceptable para ser merodeador.

James después de soportar algunos comentarios mordaces más de parte de Canuto, se acostó en su cama para ver si podía dormir y olvidarse del asunto. Luego de dos horas pensando en el tema logró quedarse dormido, pero hasta su inconsciente atentaba contra su salud mental. Había soñado con quaffles que no lograba meter por el aro. Con Minerva McGonagall tratando de besarlo. Y un millón de imágenes más que no solo bajaban la libido sino también la autoestima.

Era viernes y estaba anocheciendo lento y sin apuro después de un día de clases, con los clásicos comentarios de advertencia sobre la proximidad de los exámenes por parte de los profesores. Pero nadie hacía caso de tales cosas, porque de lo único que se comentaba era de la fiesta de cumpleaños del prefecto más fuera de las normas de todo el colegio.

Esa tarde habían enviado memorándum a todos los invitados con la palabra secreta para ingresar a la torre. Pero como cada año, la mitad de la gente allí presente estaría infiltrada al haber escuchado la clave, con lo cual terminaba siendo una de las fiestas más esperadas del principio de año.

Alice, Lily y Katherine salían de la casa del guardabosque y caminaban en dirección al castillo. Conversaban sobre lo que Hagrid les había contado sobre criaturas mágicas protectoras y cómo domesticarlas. Pero la conversación no se basaba en ello, sino en una pequeña información sobre las ausencias del director y la Orden del Fénix, que se le había escapado entre medio de unas preguntas algo ingeniosa por parte de las tres interesadas.

Cuando se acercaban más hacia los muros del colegio, Sirius Black aparecía por un recodo removiéndose el pelo mojado. Cuando las vio no pudo evitar las ganas de hablar con Katherine y preguntarle qué carajo le sucedía. Las mujeres eran una materia pendiente en su vida, posiblemente que no aprobaría jamás. Calificación final: sensibilidad y entendimiento de mente femenina equivalente a un troll. Reprobado de por vida. Sirius se imaginaba a una vieja dura y difícil de convencer, al estilo McGonagall, sentenciándolo de que jamás entendería el funcionamiento ni los sentimientos de la mente femenina.

Pero no aguantaba quedarse callado y mucho menos que no le den explicaciones lo suficientemente satisfactorias para su calibre mental.

— ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote? — Provocarla era la manera más fácil de que ella accediera a hablarle, sin que él tuviera que pedírselo. Y funcionaba tan bien esos métodos pocos sinceros, que Sirius terminaba siempre olvidando cómo desearía haberse callado.

Después que Lily y Alice, accedieran a dejarlos solos yéndose al Gran Salón para cenar, Kat y Sirius conversaron civilizadamente. Aunque Katherine hubiese deseado irse con sus amigas, ya que era inhumano tener que estar a su lado luego de un entrenamiento, recién bañado con olor a jabón de lavanda que los elfos mismos confeccionaban. Olía delicioso y esas gotas que caían por su cabello negro, más largo de lo que comúnmente lo llevaba, eran injustamente afortunadas. Y el desgraciado iba desabrigado, apenas con una remera negra y el pantalón gris del uniforme y zapatillas.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hice? — Dijo él cuando por fin quedaron solos y podía mostrarse ante ella sin preocuparse por parecer levemente desesperado. Enojado por no tener lo que le corresponde. Por no encontrarla a la mañana siguiente. Por haberla esperado a la otra noche y a la siguiente, como un aquejado en vilo, mientras ella jamás aparecía.

— Nada, Sirius, no me hiciste nada. Es sólo que estuve pensando y es mejor dejar las cosas así. — Sirius trata de no mirarla. No quiere rogarle y pedirle explicaciones pero le gustaría entenderla. En realidad no quiere mirarla porque sus palabras le hacen hervir la sangre y teme mandarla muy lejos y decirle lo ingrata y estúpida que es.

— Dejar las cosas así…. ¿Así de bien como estaban o así de mal como lo quieres ahora? — No puede evitar que en su voz se escapa esa acusación, mezcla de reproche y agonía por su falta, por la necesidad de ella.

— Me cansé Sirius. Me aburrí. ¿Eso es más explicativo en tu idioma? — Su voz había sonado tan enojada, tan fría incluso burlona, impaciente. Era una mentira enorme, y sin embargo la ocultaba muy bien detrás de esos sentimientos viejos que había sentido ese verano tan lejano, cuando descubrió que se había fugado de la casa de sus padres.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¿más de mí? — Un brillo en su mirada gris denotaba cierta frustración incluso incredibilidad, como si ella estuviera exigiendo algo por lo cual no habían pactado en el contrato implícito que habían llevado a cabo todo este tiempo.

— Lo dices como si me lo dieras todo — Le recrimina ella poniéndole esa mirada cargada de enojo y cansancio. Lo peor es cuando comienza a mover la cabeza en señal de negación de manera reiterante. Odia que haga eso. Y que cuando mueva la cabeza diciendo no, suspire con fuerza. Y peor aún, que se cruce de brazos y los coloque debajo de su pecho haciendo que sus senos se levanten un poco. Y él no pudo evitar mirárselos y pensar en cómo la amordazaría para que dejara de hablar, le vendaría los ojos para que dejara de mirarlo así, y la esposaría para que dejara sus manos inmovilizadas para poder hacer de ella lo que se le plazca. En estos momentos la desea y siente que si no deja de pensar en eso, quedará expuesto. Y no puede permitir que juegue con él, no después de haberla esperado esa noche en su cama como un idiota.

— Kat… ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? — Dijo Sirius pensando con la cabeza cerebrada y alejando sus fantasías por un momento. Con lo cual le puso esa mirada de cachorro mojado y esos ojos fuera de este mundo que le recriminaban por lo que estaba haciendo. Y quizá fuera la primera vez que dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos en sus facciones, dejándose libre a todas esas sensaciones que lo embargaban, incapaz de retenerlas.

— ¿Sabes qué? Nada… Mejor terminar esto ahora antes de que sea peor o demasiado tarde. Aun podemos dejarnos… ¿o vas a decirme que te enamoraste de mí? Vamos Sirius, no nos engañemos, los dos sabemos cómo somos. — Dijo Katherine pensando en las ganas que tenía de llorar y de decirle que le arranque la camisa en pleno jardín del colegio o peor aún, tirarse al lago y sumergirse mientras se arrancan la ropa y se besan bajo agua, haciendo realidad su sueño.

Sirius se alejó de ella unos pasos, miró hacia el lago unos segundos, sopesando lo que ella le decía. ¿Enamorado? No. Nunca. Jamás. Mala palabra. ¿Que había experimentado algo diferente? Bueno, sí. Que le gustaba, definitivamente que sí y mucho. ¿Que jamás pensó que con una chica podía tener tantas cosas? Indiscutiblemente que sí. Pero, ¿enamorado? No, imposible. ¿No?

Y ella, era evidente que no quería exigir nada de él, pero indudablemente le dejaba porque ella buscaba algo que él no podía darle. Se volvió para mirarla y sintió esas ganas incontenibles de raptarla hasta el vestuario de su equipo. Pero pensó fríamente. Sirius Black actuaba ante todo. Y era pólvora pura. Pero a veces no toleraba que le pisoteen el orgullo y necesitaba pensar, antes de actuar. Por una vez.

¿Una chica lo estaba dejando? No. Sirius Black no era abandonado por nadie. Él dejaba todo en esta vida. Él se iba de su casa sin que lo echen. Él decidía cómo, cuándo, dónde y para qué. El gran porqué, era él mismo. Sus motivos eran: porque soy yo. Te guste o no. ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Si ella estaba loca y evidentemente trastornada, allá ella. Él no entendía cómo algo que estaba funcionando bien, podía terminar. ¿Funcionando bien? Bueno, no lo sabía a ciencia exacta y no era este el momento para analizar las cosas como una nenita. Él lo estaba pasando bien y eso era todo lo que sabía y ahora ella se lo sacaba. Era como sacarle un dulce a un bebé. _Desalmada_.

Decidió hablar por fin y dar por terminado aquel absurdo momento.

— Está bien Kat, mejor ahora mientras podemos. — Su voz sonó ajena a él algo más rasposa, algo más doliente que salía por su garganta además de cuerdas vocales en movimiento.

— Sí, mejor ahora antes de que me rompas el corazón. — Su voz sonó irónica, pero con un dejo amargo y Katherine cerró sus ojos porque, tanto él como ella, sabían que eso ya había pasado una vez. Le había roto el corazón y partido el alma en pedazos como un cristal al dar contra el duro y frío piso de cemento.

Una vez más, sin saber cómo, Sirius entendió que la había lastimado. Comenzó a sentir algo en el estomago. Un nudo que se cerraba. Pensó que eso correspondía a sentirse mal. Quizá porque ella había decidido dejarlo, quizá porque era la primera vez que alguien lo dejaba, quizá porque le dolía lastimarla. Quizá porque le dolía perderla. Que le digan basta. _Hasta acá llegamos. Hasta acá llegaste. Hasta acá tu límite, hasta acá el mío. "¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí la sed, hasta aquí el agua?"_

Se dejaron ir una vez más. Se perdieron entre el viento y el cielo. Entre el recuerdo y una noche estrellada. Entre el amor joven, cruel, desmedido y potente como una bala. Fugaz. Impactante. Destructiva.

El cielo era testigo del momento y las estrellas parecieron opacarse ante la llama apagada de un solo soplo. Kat y Sirius caminaron el estrecho camino que les quedaba hasta las puertas de roble de ese castillo antiguo y medieval. Aceptaron la derrota y se perdieron en la luz para volver a encontrarse en la oscuridad.

El entrenamiento había terminado minutos antes de ir a cenar. Cuando Sirius y Katherine ingresaron al Gran Salón, se sentaron uno en una punta y otro en la otra. No se dirigieron la mirada ni trataron de participar siquiera en las mismas conversaciones.

Peter comía con más ánimos después de haber estado esa última semana más cabizbajo. El hecho de que Sirius decida atormentar a James en vez de a él, era un alivio. Y también el hecho de que hubiera una fiesta lograba animarlo mucho más.

Remus estaba visiblemente feliz. Tenía una expresión en su rostro de plena felicidad.

James aun se veía que estaba mortificado por el tema de fallar en el momento de la verdad y se mantenía más silencioso que de costumbre. Cuando Lily tuvo que repetirle la pregunta que le había hecho dos veces inquirió:

— ¿Qué te pasa James? — Esa voz suave hasta lograba intimidarlo. ¿Cómo iba a poder funcionar su compañero si le hablaba así?

— Tiene miedo de que se le muera el pájaro — Dijo Sirius ahogándose con su zumo de calabaza cuando James lo empujó con violencia.

— ¿Qué pájaro? — Preguntó Lily que no entendía de qué hablaban, con lo cual Sirius escupió más jugo riéndose. A lo cual Remus le siguió con algunas risas mal disimuladas.

— Eh… nada, Lily… cosas del Quidditch — Dijo James que estaba poniéndose colorado como nunca en su vida y sintió unas ganas descontroladas de matar a Canuto. Cuando Lily continuó su interesante charla con Remus sobre la inauguración de una biblioteca majestuosa en Londres, James se acercó a Sirius y en voz baja le dijo:

— Si me vuelves a hacer algo como eso, empiezo a decir que te sumas centímetros y te pongo en bolas en pleno comedor y te la mido. Porque no hay veinticuatro centímetros y medio ahí abajo.

— Inténtalo, Jimmy, me muero porque me la toques… aunque te aviso que saldrás perdiendo.

— Nada de "Jimmy", nada de perder… te gano en tamaño y ambos lo sabemos.

— Ya quisieras, si no ves nada, ¿pretendes que con una ojeada en las duchas basta?

Se pelearon durante toda la cena y Sirius no dejó de decirle "_cuidado con el gatillazo_" y demás cosas. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa para irse a preparar para la fiesta, James le apuntó con su varita en posición amenazadora, directo hacia su pecho. Con lo cual Sirius, murmurando apenas unas palabras y sin siquiera usar la propia, la varita de James se volvió flácida, doblándose.

— Si serás hijo de puta

— Sí y bien turra del demonio, mal nacida… vamos Jimbo, no te enojes. Si quieres te doy un par de clases para que no se caiga en pleno vuelo y luego otros para mantenerlo en alto.

Los dos se iban caminando juntos, mientras Sirius intentaba abrazarlo y James lo empujaba para sacárselo de encima, hasta rendirse. Mientras un Peter les pisaba los talones y les pedía que lo esperasen. Remus y Lily conversaban más atrás mientras que Katherine se les unía.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sirius antes de la cena? — Inquirió Lily que sospechaba que pasaba algo raro entre esos dos, aunque todo en ellos era raro y fuera de lo normal.

— ¿No se nota? ¿No ven lo triste que está? — Bufó Katherine después de escuchar resonar sus risotadas — Sirius Black pasó a mejor vida.

— ¡Que en paz descanse! — Dijo Alice sumándose a la caravana.

— Rem, ¡qué cara de felicidad! No sabía que te gustara tanto cumplir años... yo lo odio — Dijo Kat tratando de desviar el tema de conversación y sus desaires irónicos respecto a Sirius, principalmente porque su amigo estaba a su lado.

Remus era la clase de persona que cumplir años o no, le daba lo mismo. No estaba feliz por la fiesta que acontecería esa noche estaba contento por otra cosa. Pero no podía contarles justamente a ellas a qué se debía tamaña felicidad.

— Cumplir años no sería tan bueno, si no fuera por el festejo.

— Es verdad, la fiesta estará genial — Argumentó Lily.

—Las veo allí, entonces… — Remus se despidió comenzando a subir rápidamente los peldaños de la escalera danzante. Hasta que llegó a la torre, durante todo el trayecto, recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde de viernes. Esa tarde de 10 de marzo que rememoraba su nacimiento. _Nacer. _De las cenizas, del olvido._ Renacer. _Vuelta a la vida. _Resurgir._

Esa tarde, cuando salieron de la clase de Herbología, Minerva había anunciado que la profesora Galatea de DCAO se había ausentado por motivos personales y por lo cual no habría clase esa tarde. Para mejor noticia de Remus, Minerva le inquirió a James que el estadio estaba libre para entrenar.

No se dijo una palabra más. Todo el plantel del equipo de Gryffindor fue notificado y reunido en el estadio al cabo de una hora.

Peter le insistía en que lo acompañara a ver el entrenamiento pero Remus se había negado diciéndole que tenía tarea que terminar y un encargo de bebidas que pedirle al dueño de "Cabeza de puerco" para esa noche.

Lily, Katherine y Alice habían salido del invernadero e iban directo a la casa del guardabosque para pedirle ayuda sobre unos deberes que incluían criaturas mágicas grandes, peludas y rabiosas, de la clasificación que Hagrid más sabía y añoraba. Mary le dolía la cabeza y prefería acostarse a dormir un poco para ver si se le pasaba.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se acostó en su cama, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Le dolía terriblemente no era por nada que no supiera ya. Tanto pensar la estaba matando. Casi sin abrir los ojos fue hasta el baño en donde, en el armario donde guardaban todas las cosas del baño, tales como las toallas, maquillajes, cremas y demás, buscó un frasco de vidrio que contenía poción rompecabezas de la cual tomó un trago.

Se miró al espejo unos segundos y no logró reconocerse. ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Su cabello castaño oscuro ya le pasaba por debajo de los hombros. Tomó unas tijeras de su estuche y se cortó el cabello. Emparejó los tijeretazos con magia. El corte volvió a ser el de siempre por arriba de sus hombros, lacio. Mary.

Se miró y se sonrió. Todo estaba mal y se convencía, se engañaba a sí misma y se creía fuerte. Pero no lo era. Una vez, no alcazaba. Una sola vez, era demasiado poco. Quería más. Ambiciosa. Viciosa. Adicta.

No importaba las consecuencias, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser Mary, la dulce niña buena. Ahora tenía a dos personas para hacerlas miserables. Ya no podía considerarse, la buena e inofensiva de Mary. Entendió que refugiarse en los libros la había llevado a no lastimar nunca a nadie, pero también a no experimentar nada en carne propia. Y ahora ya estaba en el baile y debía bailar. Debía afrontar las consecuencias de ser protagonista y de dejar de ser una espectadora. Los dados comienzan a girar. Ruedan, se baten, chocan unos con otros, pero siguen girando. Aun no se detienen.

Cuando salía de la Lechucería, luego de haber enviado una lechuza a Hogsmeade, e iba rumbo a la torre, se cruzó con un montón de alumnos y compañeros que lo felicitaban por su día y le hacían preguntas de la fiesta. Remus estaba de muy buen humor y hasta había tenido tremenda suerte en que ni siquiera se había cruzado con Peeves en todo el camino.

Una vez en su habitación recogió ropa tirada en el suelo con un simple movimiento de varita. Hizo las camas de sus compañeros con otro movimiento y abrió la ventana para que el aire fresco entrara para renovar el ambiente viciado de masculinidad encerrada.

Cuando estaba en el cuarto, solo como ahora, le gustaba que todo estuviera ordenado y sonara música tranquila para hacer los deberes. Cosas que eran imposibles de suceder si Sirius estaba presente. El condenado monopolizaba todo. Y no es que se hacía lo que él quería. Siempre se terminaba haciendo lo qué quería.

Louis Armstrong sonaba y su pequeño sueño de jazz vibraba en toda la habitación. "Dream a little dream" lento y llenando el lugar con el sonido de las trompetas seduciendo con cada nota, con cada acorde y ese vibrar de cuerdas vocales erizándole la piel.

Allí en la habitación hacía calor y como siempre iba demasiado abrigado durante las clases, con el verdadero motivo de tapar sus cicatrices. Pero allí en su habitación podía estar a sus anchas. Se quitó el suéter, aflojó el nudo de la corbata con dos dedos, se descalzó quitándose los zapatos con los talones y se arremangó la camisa, liberándose de todo lo que lo tapaba del mundo; de aparentar ser uno más, a ser libre.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomando de su mochila un tomo de Transformaciones comenzó a hacer esos deberes encargados desde el miércoles. Comenzó escribiendo unas líneas consultando el manual. Movía el pie acompañando la melodía, totalmente entregado a sus placeres personales.

Iba a cambiar la canción, cuando terminó por apagar el gramófono inundando la habitación de silencio. Se mantuvo de pie al lado del escritorio, con varita en mano. Dos respiraciones, tomando aire a la vez, se oían en medio de ese silencio. La puerta que se cerraba y un hechizo no pronunciado que la sellaba.

Se miraron a los ojos entendiendo que era una locura descomunal y que la culpa, el miedo, la miseria y la hipocresía quedaban borrados de la faz de la tierra. Solo la locura quedaba intacta para destruirlo todo. Destruirse y tragarse las palabras de nunca más. Porque la carne es débil y el amor es más grande que todos los sentimientos juntos.

Mary rompió la distancia entre ellos, y colgándose de su cuello lo besó. Remus la abrazó correspondiéndole el beso con más fuerza. Se devoraban sin piedad. Besándose, mordiéndose, bebiéndose enteros. Remus la alzó y ella enredó sus piernas a su cadera. Con una mano corrió todo lo que había en el escritorio, cayendo al suelo el manual de Transformaciones y un sin fin de cosas más. La sentó en el borde y siguiendo besándola comenzó a sacarle la ropa. Con dedos urgentes desabotonaba la camisa mientras su lengua se paseaba por su cuello. Mary estaba extasiada. Comenzaba a sentir esa corriente eléctrica entre las piernas, haciéndose agua. Mareándose en sus manos que la despojaban de la camisa. Mary abrió más las piernas y mientras buscaba su cara para besarlo en la boca, con sus manos desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, mientras él terminó de quitársela dejándola caer al piso. Remus se acercó más a ella y con una mano en su espalda la llevó más cerca del borde de la mesa para sentirse mutuamente. Mary lo miró a los ojos y se vieron desprovistos de todo mundo. Solo ellos y el deseo. Solo ellos y el placer. Solo ellos y el amor. Solo ellos y arrancándose la piel a mordiscos. Furia desatada y un amor incomprensible.

Remus tenía un lobo adentro que calmar y debía medirse si no quería lastimarla, como la luna lo lastimaba cada vez que se llenaba, a diferencia de que Remus sí podía controlarse.

Con la mano abierta, y la palma sobre su muslo derecho, ascendió en busca de su centro de atención. Se coló debajo de su falda y sus dedos se inmiscuyeron bajo la ropa interior. Un suave estertor fue lo primero que se escuchó en esa habitación vacía, habitada únicamente por dos amantes. Mary cerró los ojos y reclinó su cabeza levemente hacia atrás. Remus aprovechó para besar su cuello. Sentía cómo iba excitándose ante su contacto, mientras él no le daba tregua y continuaba tocándola con medida presión y atenuada velocidad. Dedos expertos y fuertes como si tocaran las teclas de un piano, acertando finamente en el acorde, arrancándole música de su interior.

Cuando aquello estaba tornándose demasiado caluroso que ardía, la volvió a alzar y la recostó en su cama. Mary terminó por sacarle la ropa que le quedaba, incluyendo sus propios zapatos, medias y la falda. Deshicieron la cama y se metieron dentro, haciendo que las sábanas y frazadas quedaran desparejas y fuera de lugar.

La brisa fría ingresaba en la habitación mientras los gemidos se perdían con el viento y los ruidos de una cama que crujía bajo la efusión de dos cuerpos envueltos en llamas. Cuatro pies enredados bajo unas frazadas que se iban desplazando de lugar con el movimiento, dejándolos destapados. Unos pies delgados y pequeños se contorneaban estirándose y encogiéndose.

La hora pasaba lenta mientras un equipo de Quidditch seguía entrenando, donde un novio ignorante de lo que hacía su querida novia, practicaba tácticas de ese deporte. Mientras Lily, Kat y Alice conversaban con Hagrid aceptando un té de jengibre y hojas de menta más espantoso háyase probado.

Mientras Dumbledore está muy lejos de Escocia, incluso de Gran Bretaña. Mientras Minerva escucha, en la plácida soledad de su despacho, a Celestina Warbeck mientras corrige composiciones.

Los elfos domésticos cocinan sin descanso para la cena de esa noche y Bapsy prepara un pastel de cumpleaños para el amo Lupin, rebosante de chocolate blanco de la línea más pura de Honeydukes. Mientras Aberforth prepara cuatro cajones de bebidas alcohólicas surtidas y un paquete especial de sustancias tóxicas importadas entre otras cosas: algo de hachís de Marruecos, tabaco de cuba y una cajita de papel de seda de China.

Mientras Joan se reunía en su club privado de las más chismosas de Hogwarts en un aula deshabitada. Mientras Peter observaba un entrenamiento, aburrido, excepto por esos momentos en que James hacia un doble giro en el aire y se detenía a saludarlo. Esa sonrisa amplia feliz, perfecta. Y a Peter se le estrujaba el corazón de solo pensar en que le importaba un comino su relación con Lily, es más deseaba que ojala no estuviera de novio para que pasara más tiempo con él. Para volver a los viejos tiempos en que Colagusano era esencial para llevar a cabo un plan. Ahora el único plan vigente era acostarse con Lily Evans y salir airoso de semejante hazaña.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, los dados seguían corriendo. Números de la suerte batiéndose en duelo. En una tirada infinitamente larga, debatiéndose el destino. Jugándoselo. Apostándolo todo. Perder o ganar. La suerte está echada. Vivir o morir. Vencer o dejarse dominar. A todo o nada.

Mientras los dados corren una carrera detenida por el tiempo, el gramófono volvía a sonar, llenando la habitación de jazz entre besos y caricias sobre la piel aun desnuda y gastada de tantos besos y caricias. Remus estaba reclinado sobre la cabecera y Mary encima de él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de oxigeno, levantándole y vuelta a bajar cuando lo exhalaba. Se mecía en él y podía haber dormido hasta la eternidad sobre su pecho, sino fuera por la realidad en la que se hallaban.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Rem — Dijo una voz de niña que no sonaba nada de inocente.

— Hermoso regalo… — Dijo Remus con los ojos cerrados, acariciando la espalda menuda de ella que se encontraba destapada, mostrándole una piel pura, lisa y suave. Deliciosa.

La música corría lento y rápida a la vez, alegre, romántica. Trompetas y pianos luchando por destacar en un trasfondo de una voz aterciopelada, rasposa. What a Wonderful World resonaba haciendo que el mundo sea injustamente imperfecto, porque bajo ese tema, pocas cosas podían superarle.

— Mary…

— No, Remus, no digas nada. Por favor — Imploró ella sin moverse de su posición. I can´t give you anything, comenzaba a sonar y daban ganas de bailar, de beber, de reír, de hablar de todo y de nada. — Creo que me acabo de enamorar del Jazz

— _Mmm_ yo pensaba que de mi — Dijo él mientras ella giraba su cara poniendo su mentón contra su pecho y se acercaba a su boca para besarlo.

— ¿De ti? Debería pensarlo… — Lo volvió a besar — Creo que el jazz no tiene nada que envidiarte. _Suenas bien_, _Lupin._

Remus la sostuvo por la cintura y dándola vuelta la colocó espaldas contra la cama, mientras él se apoyaba más de un costado para no caer todo el peso sobre ella. Tomó las sábanas y los tapó a ambos hasta por arriba de la cabeza. La llenó de besos y le hizo cosquillas con su barba que exigía afeitarse urgentemente. Las risas de Mary se ahogaban en sus besos, y cuando dejaba libre su boca resonaban estridentes por la sala. Pedía clemencia, pero Remus seguía jugando con ella. Con sus dedos largos le hacía cosquillas por el cuerpo desnudo. Hicieron tanto alboroto que no sintieron cuando James, recién bañado luego del entrenamiento, abrió la puerta con un contrahechizo. Peter y James escucharon la melodía empalagosa del jazz casi desde las escaleras y sabían que eso significaba que Remus estaba haciendo deberes encerrado en el cuarto. La música estaba algo fuerte pero aun así ni Peter ni James, se voltearon. Lo primero que vieron fueron los libros y pergaminos por el suelo. Peter apagó el gramófono y una risita femenina se escuchó cuando se hizo el silencio. Había un uniforme de chica desperdigado por el suelo. Siguieron el rastro de sostén, falda y bragas hasta la cama de lunático donde las sábanas se movían dejando entre ver piernas desnudas.

Remus lo primero que hizo fue quedarse quieto, mientras Mary ponía cara de susto, manteniéndose bajo las sábanas para no ser delatados.

— Creo que acabamos de arruinar el regalo de cumpleaños de Lunático — Sentenció James, dispuesto a salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— Lo sentimos mucho Rem… ya nos vamos — James empujó a Peter para salir de la habitación. — ¡La música! — Dijo Colagusano volviéndola a encender — Ahora sí, sigan con lo suyo. Nosotros nos vamos — Mientras James arrastraba a Peter fuera de la habitación y no le dejaba ver quién era la chica.

Mary comenzó a reírse con ganas, una vez que se habían ido. Aquello era una locura. Lo único en que pensaba era en que el entrenamiento había terminado y que Paul probablemente estuviera a unas puertas de allí, en su propia habitación.

Saliendo bajo las sábanas y con la cara que decía culpa en todas sus facciones, comenzó a vestirse.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Mary? — Preguntó Remus vistiéndose también.

Mary lo miró unos instantes. Juraba que nunca lo había visto más hermoso que ahora. Sonriendo, lleno de vida, sin vestigio de una luna, ni de piel de lobo. Siendo Remus en su esencia, en estado más puro. Remus etílico. Bébase con precaución o enloquecerá. Efectos adverso: infidelidad y amor sin remedio.

Mary se preguntaba si la estaba incluyendo en sus planes futuros. Si aquella preguntaba implicaba que quería algo con ella. O si quería saber si le iba a contar todo a Paul, si iba a dejarlo. O si podía contarle a sus amigos que se estaba acostando con ella. ¿Era eso? ¿Sólo se estaban acostando?

— No sé Remus… no quiero lastimar a Paul, tampoco sé qué quieres.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

— A ti, en estado puro, jazz y chocolate derretido — Le besa pese a seguir medio desnuda aun.

No quiere irse nunca de esa habitación. Que no salga el sol, ni la luna. Que no haya más días ni noches. Que no exista nada. Que explote el mundo y deje de existir. Excepto ellos. Excepto esa habitación. Excepto ese momento detenido en el tiempo, fuera de serie, arrancado de la historia mundial, colapsando el orden del espacio exterior. Un gran Big Bang de forma adversa, succionándolo todo, retrotrayendo la vida.

— Sabes que lo nuestro no va durar mucho…

— ¡Entonces que dure lo que tenga que durar y que se caiga el mundo! — Le llena de besos y le desea lo mejor del mundo en su cumpleaños. Le besa y están a punto de caer en la tentación otra vez, pero es tarde, hay que ir a cenar y una fiesta que celebrar. No tienen idea cómo van a sobrevivir a esa noche sin saltar en brazos uno del otro. Sin delatarse con comentarios entre mordiscos, entre besos echados al viento, buscar excusas para tocarse aunque sea rozarse con las manos, mirarse con ojos plenamente llenos de éxtasis sexual.

¿Quién la había metido en semejante lío? ¿Por qué Remus se dejaba querer ahora que era tarde? ¿Qué dirían sus amigas después de haber profetizado la inmortalidad de un amor acabado, ahora resucitado? Había enloquecido, pero le hubiera funcionado si no fuera por un pequeño error de cálculos. Un hecho que cambiaba toda su filosofía. Un pequeño detalle que lo modificaba todo. Remus Lupin, mago, licántropo, prefecto, alias Lunático era bajo cualquier regla, circunstancia, juicio moral: un merodeador. Y eso implicaba la excepción a las reglas. Salirse del mundo normal. Romper códigos. Enloquecer y que eso tenga sentido. Engañar al mundo y convertir tus ideas en pájaros volando de una jaula abierta. Porque nada tenía sentido cuando se ama a un merodeador.

Mary sabe que cuando Katherine lo sepa, tendrá que decirle: en cualquier momento caerás en la tentación. Lily Evans era un claro ejemplo de ello. Katherine Hampton daba fe también, de ser un caso perdido.

No hay última palabras cuando merodeadores se interponen en tu camino. No hay un mundo en orden, sino uno al revés, donde conejos blancos llevan a niñas inocentes a un mundo desconocido. Tentadas, seducidas y entregadas a un mundo de placeres desconocidos. Fuente ilimitada de la vida. Merodeadores. Embusteros, creadores de fantasías de papel que se volvían grandes sueños de esperanzas. Castillos en el aire que hacían que una aprendiera a volar sin escoba para llegar a ellos.

Todo un abanico de posibilidades y en todas ellas, la razón no juega de local. No hay explicaciones que valgan al comportamiento de Mary. Ni justificaciones que la hagan sentir mejor persona cuando se va de esa habitación deseando que nadie la vea. Pero el daño está hecho y la suerte está echada.

Remus llega al dormitorio y ya sus tres amigos están ahí con mapa en mano y capa invisible casi echada encima. Sirius está excitado, quizá porque el perro saldrá a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Quizá porque el pedido que hizo, hace meses ya, está listo y lo espera como lo más preciado. Quizá porque está a minutos de desarrollarse una fiesta y ese ambiente viciado lo pone loco. Le intriga saber cómo es su funcionamiento de mente canina. ¿Le llegaran los recuerdos como imágenes desfasadas? Porque aun no dijo nada de Katherine. Pero los dados siguen rodando. La suerte aun no se decide de qué lado parar. Los dados se baten a duelo y parecieran no tener apuro por develar las jugadas.

Cuando llegan a Cabeza de puerco, hace un frío de los mil demonios y Remus lleva puesta la bufanda con doble vuelta, mientras Canuto apenas lleva un saco. Peter se estremece tanto que parece que los va a delatar a cada paso que dan. James aún le da vueltas al tema de que Lily _quiere_ y él no sabe cómo afrontarlo por miedo a fallar. Que en esa fiesta indiscutiblemente tendría que verle y enfrentarse a unos ojos verdes que le dirían: _quiero hacerlo_. Y con eso pareciera que no hay frío capaz de sentir.

Sirius se queda con las ganas de sacar al perro y dar una vuelta por los jardines traseros de la casa de los gritos. Nadie quiere acompañarlo, pero el hecho de tener ese paquete bien guardado en el bolsillo interno de su saco, hace que brillen sus ojos de malicia. Con eso le alcanza.

Vuelven al castillo con las botellas encantadas para que no tintineen unas con otras y para que leviten los cajones hasta llegar a la Sala Común donde un puñado de gente colabora, como siempre, en montar la diversión. Comienzan a dejar las cajas sobre el piso acomodándolas en un rincón.

Lily Evans se ha encargado de aplicar una línea de edad sobre ambas escaleras, las que dan a las habitaciones masculinas y femeninas, para evitar que ningún alumno, menor de quince años y no invitado a la fiesta, baje a la Sala Común. Manda a todo el mundo a la cama y termina de ayudar a aquellos que recogen cosas a su paso y distiende dudas y responde preguntas a los más pequeños. Un grupo de chicos de primero, entre ellos un hijo de muggles, se acercan a ella. Tienen dudas sobre el funcionamiento de los fantasmas y si éstos podían entrar a su habitación.

— No, ningún fantasma va a entrar a tu habitación Rogers, y no les hagas caso, uno puede elegir ser fantasma, no necesariamente te va a tocar serlo — El niño parecía aliviado y dándole las gracias se iba subiendo la escalera.

— ¡Qué buena madre va a ser Lily algún día! — Dijo Sirius y golpeándose la cabeza con la mano volvió a hablar recordando algo: — Me olvidaba que no va serlo, si quieres yo me ofrezco, Jimmy, así no matas también sus sueños.

— Canuto, por las buenas, termínala o no respondo de mí.

—Bueno, yo me iría preparando, hoy hay fiesta y Lily… _quiere_. — Dijo acercándose al oído para embroncarlo más.

Sirius salió corriendo hacia la habitación seguido por un James furioso. Remus y Peter los siguieron para ir a bañarse y cambiarse.

Mientras se duchaban, James miraba para abajo y le rogaba, le pedía que se comportara si esta noche llegaba a pasar algo. Nada de nervios. Era ridículo ponerse así de nervioso, después de todo lo había hecho muchas veces ya. Pero Lily. Virgen. Lily pura y casta. Quería que sea grandioso. Único y sensacional. Quería demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Y convencerla de que quizá podía ser despistado, algo aniñado, algo tonto, algo egocéntrico, creído, pero que era bueno en la cama tanto como en el Quidditch.

— Vamos, James, no te desanimes. Llegado el momento te permito que pienses en mí para remontar la situación. Si eso no te la pone dura, estas liquidado. Podemos hacerle el funeral…

James lo miró y no podía creer que su hermano, fuera tan narcisista, pero no pudo dejar de reír por el comentario.

Mientras se cambiaban James recordó el incidente de esa tarde y como para desviar el tema, monotemático y a esta altura el preferido de Sirius, decidió abordar a Remus

— Lunático… ¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas hoy en la habitación?

— ¿Una chica? — Pregunta Sirius que se había perdido de algo.

— Sí, con James entramos al cuarto sin querer — Explica Peter y da una imagen detallada de unas bragas blancas y risas bajo las sábanas.

— Con que una chica dándote regalos de cumpleaños…

— Vamos Lunático si no confiesas lo sabremos de todas formas — Dijo James abotonándose una camisa azul.

— Aun no me dejaron contestar — Dice Remus que se había quedado en silencio mientras ellos hablaban y sacaban conclusiones y Peter seguía dando detalles de la música, el sostén rosado, y piernas que sobresalían de la cama. — No quiero que lo comenten porque tiene novio. Así que olvídenlo

— ¿Novio? ¿Lunático el prefecto acatado a las reglas haciendo cornudo, con todo respeto hacia James, a tu propio género? — Sirius suena escandalizado. Se divierte como nunca. Parece estar en un concierto de Jaguer o en pleno sex shop eligiendo qué llevarse. Lo cual agradece enormemente James, que minutos atrás el tema de diversión era él.

— Sirius… ¿a cuántos novios hiciste desgraciados ya? — Dice Remus inmutable y sabe que la pregunta es absurda. Sirius es un caso perdido.

— Pero yo no tengo consciencia… Mira que te tenía como el buen samaritano. Ha renacido un ídolo entre los merodeadores. — A Sirius le ríe la mirada y con la sonrisa bailándole anuncia: — ¡ésta noche será memorable!

Y ante semejante augurio de lo que es una noche memorable al estilo Sirius Black, eso solo puede implica mucho alcohol, sustancias ilegales y rock & roll. La suerte está echada y comienza a correr. Caras de dados que se pelean por salir a flote, entre choques y corridas.

Remus no quiere romperle la ilusión de noche memorable, que tiene su amigo en mente y decide no preguntarle nada sobre Kat. Algo le dice que para Canuto nada está terminado hasta que él de la última palabra. Y cuando Canuto habla, no hay suerte que echar. No hay dados, no hay números, no hay azar, es Canuto que impone las reglas de juego, que dice qué y cómo; acá y ahora.

Música disco y un grupo de chicas haciendo los mismos pasos sincronizados. Brazos que se mueven a la vez y giros acompañados por palmas y movimientos de caderas. Unos pasos a la izquierda y otros a la derecha, cruzando las piernas por detrás. Todas se mueven a la par. Mientras hacen esa coreografía cantan el estribillo de _Love to Love You, Baby_. Sirius piensa que a la cantante, Donna Summer, le están haciendo el amor mientras canta esa canción porque sus gemidos suenan en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que se ha convertido en una discoteca de Londres.

A Sirius poco le importa, odia esa música, la soporta porque está tomando, mucho, es su sexto vaso de whisky y ya lleva tres de ron de cerezas. Soporta la música porque casi ni la escucha excepto esos gemidos que ya comienza a pensar que están dentro de su cabeza y que la música nada tiene que ver. Porque la parte del cerebro, aun no afectada por tanto alcohol, la usa en Katherine, que se ha dignado a aparecer en la fiesta y lleva puesto un vestido que ya pensó al menos, diez formas distintas de sacárselo.

Peter aparece con una torta magistral, hecha en el cielo en vez de en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Hay dieciocho velas encendidas y se apagan las luces y la música, y todos cantan mientras Remus sonríe buscándola con la mirada. Todos lo miran y encuentra esos ojos color café entre la gente. Sopla las velas y todos aplauden, chiflan y dan gritos de emoción. Las chicas se acercan a Remus para darle el típico beso en los labios de cada cumpleaños. Todas las chicas solteras comienzan a besarlo y a decirle felicidades. Mary lo mira divertido y se atrevería a darle un beso en su mejilla, si no fuera porque sabía que el alcohol la empujaría a desviarse a sus labios, a implicar su lengua y quizá sus manos y quizá un poco más. Y Paul, está a su lado, está por ahí presente, dando vueltas.

Katherine se acerca a Remus y diciéndole algo al oído le da un pico corto y los ojos dorados del licántropo se encuentran con los grises de un can inquieto. A Sirius le siembra la duda. ¿Una chica con novio? ¿Katherine? El alcohol comienza a afectarle el cerebro. Siente que se ahoga. Que se sofoca en ese caldero de personas que se mueven sin cesar.

Ve esa mirada que le dedica Lupin de, _"lo siento, no significa nada"_ Y Sirius aún está estancado en el lugar y le cuesta pensar con claridad. Entonces Mary se acerca a Remus y le besa en la mejilla. Un segundo en que él, la toca, las manos, y ese beso en el borde de sus labios, casi en la comisura. Remus le mira cómplice y Sirius cae en la cuenta de que Mary es la dueña de unas bragas blancas y sostén rosado, y Paul el del mismo género cornudo.

Algo en su interior deja de brotar como el agua a punto de ebullición. Se está volviendo paranoico. Todo porque le quitaron su droga personal, todo porque a ella se le ocurrió sacarle el dulce de las manos. Y ahora estaba viviendo en carne propia la cruel desintoxicación. Se lo hacía apropósito. Porque nunca antes había deseado tanto estar bailando con ella o besándola mientras una mano disimulada se cuela bajo ese vestido endemoniadamente corto, ahí adelante de todos, sin que nadie lo note.

Necesita salir de ese lugar inmediatamente. Se encuentra con Peter y lo arrastra con él hasta el balcón de la torre. Es una noche estrellada, hay algunas nubes pasajeras que eventualmente las tapan. No hay luna que entorpezca los acontecimientos de ese día. Esa luna que modificaba la suerte y mutaba todo, haciendo que jueguen sus juegos, usándolos como marionetas.

Solo son ellos moviendo piezas en un juego de ajedrez. Mágico. Porque las piezas se quejan, hablan entre ellas, discuten cuando tardan en hacer movimientos. Pero son ellos los que las dirigen. A su merced. A su antojo. La suerte la juegan ellos. La suerte está de su lado.

Peter y Sirius se sientan en el piso de ese balcón helado. Es reconfortante sentir ese frío después de salir de ese caldero humeante de gente que toma y fuma, baila, canta y habla a los gritos. Ese calor humano que solo destila la piel en ambiente de fiesta, distinto al de una clase concurrida de DCAO, o la del Gran Salón. Cuando hay fiesta, el cuerpo traspira hormonas, pensamientos, sueños, fantasías, deseos, besos y mucho baile. Traspira todo.

Sirius prende un cigarrillo con su encendedor metálico tipo Zippo, ese de la suerte que le regaló su tío Alphard cuando había visitado Estados Unidos en su unión contra la guerra de Vietnam a fines de los sesenta. Cerró el encendedor, apagando la llama, y generando ese acostumbrado "click". Pensó en Alphard y en cómo era posible que un hombre de su calibre estuviera muerto. Era su sobrino preferido. Era su único tío preferido. Gamberro hasta la médula. Había vivió más de cien vidas. Tuvo su época de boxeador, de guitarrista, de hippie, y millones de historias más, que desconocía. Sintió un ardor en el pecho que subsanó con otro trago de whisky mientras Peter rompía el silencio.

— Canuto… sé que estuviste con muchas chicas y que seguro ni recuerdas sus nombres pero… ¿Con cuáles de Slytherin estuviste? — Pregunta con las mejillas encendidas mientras bebe de un vaso. Sirius lo mira y no sabe a qué rayos se está refiriendo. Quizá está poniéndose borracho y poco le importa el trasfondo de una pregunta.

— No sé, Gus… un par, una docena. ¿Anne Reitman era de Slytherin? — Peter asiente — Con esa sí estuve. ¡Qué manera de gritar! No sé quién más, una rubia muy alta, ni sé cómo se llamaba.

— Nina Linz — Dice Peter adivinando que aquello será largo. Sirius asiente y dice "_Nina_" la mirada perdida y un brillo que hace resplandecer esos ojos color plata — Pero esas eran más grandes, me refiero a las más chicas

— Hay más chicas que grandes, supongo que por eso no las recuerdo… No sé

— ¿Mortensia? — Sirius lo mira con cara de _"estás loco, es prácticamente un hombre, batea como uno, seguro que hasta viene con sorpresa"_

Peter se ríe y por un momento se olvida de lo que quería saber hasta que unos tragos más y Sirius comienza a tararear una canción de Bob Dylan que Remus le hizo escuchar un día y se le clavó en el cerebro. _"How does it feel….with no direction home…. Like a Rolling Stones"_

Peter no reconoce en Sirius sus estados de ánimos como lo conoce a James. Sirius es cambiante pero siempre esta de humor para hacer algo. Ahora esta melancólico y esa puta canción, la canta como un himno. Peter no sabe qué significa eso. _"Cuando no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder" _Sirius toma aire y parece un suspiro mal disimulado. Bebe y se olvida de Colagusano por un segundo. Los dados parecen detenerse, pero aun le queda un trecho que recorrer. La suerte está por inclinarse de su lado. El lado merodeador.

— ¿Gala Higgs? — Dice Peter para ver si caza el anzuelo. Sirius le mira y le pregunta: _"¿Quién es esa?"_ — La amiga de Salma Nott

— Ah, sí… esas que parecen lesbianas. Gala es bastante fea pero Salma… una delicia… pero, no, no estuve con ninguna de esas dos. Creo que realmente son lesbianas, sí, esa es la única explicación. — Toma un trago y le raspa la garganta cuando habla. — ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Es porque vinieron a la fiesta?

La cara de Peter se desfigura. ¿Salma Nott en una fiesta de Gryffindor? ¿Sirius estaba bromeando para que caiga en su propia trampa?

Pero Canuto seguía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, más lejano y meditabundo que lo normal. Peter se levanta y le da una mano a su amigo para salir de ahí, para sacarlo de ese balcón, ese lugar en donde ha pasado varias noches fumando con Katherine, envueltos en frazadas para atajarse del frío. Conversando de esto y aquello, banalidades, discusiones interminables y recordando alguna cosa de cuando eran niños. Entre besos y manos escurridizas. Entre caricias y humo. Esperando el amanecer. Justo ese momento en que el cielo está aclarándose y anuncia su llegada. Pero el sol se hace demorar en el horizonte. Aguarda el momento oportuno. Un poco más, Sólo un poco más. Silencio. Kat recostada contra su pecho, sentada entre sus piernas abiertas y él contra la pared de piedra. Ambos en plena quietud. Silencio ceremonial. Un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Ya el cielo abandona ese espesor negruzco y se torna azul, celeste, cada vez más claro. Entonces, el sol a lo lejos, triunfante, inicia su salida. Y la velocidad con que lo hace es inaudita. Es imposible como los primeros rayos se vislumbran poderosos para emerger en todo su esplendor. En toda su potencia y dominio del cielo. Comienza a subir. Sirius cierra los ojos, como lo hace justo cuando el sol terminó de amanecerse. Lo recuerda y piensa: _"ojala saliera el sol ahora y se fueran todos, menos tu y yo"_

Canuto acepta la mano de su amigo y se pone de pie, para salir de ahí. Al sol le faltan horas, quizá meses o años, para salir.

Peter dejó a Sirius junto a Remus, mientras James y Lily bailaban, y él buscaba en donde estaba esa chica de Slytherin.

— En cualquier momento empiezo a echar a todos tus invitados. ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de ese flacucho de Presleth? — Dice Canuto y Remus se gira para ver a Katherine y Hernán, prefecto de Hufflepuff, bailando juntos.

— Presleth no tiene nada malo

— No claro, como Paul Friedman que es un encanto

— Sirius… — Dice Remus con su acostumbrada voz impaciente y cargada de reproche.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era Mary?

— Para evitar que lo comentes en la fiesta mientras cualquiera puede oírnos, por ejemplo.

Sirius mira a Mary y mira a Kat. Las mira y jura que no entiende a las mujeres. Murmura algo así como: _"Por algo la reina es mujer"_

Remus lo mira y se ríe abiertamente. Le recuerda esa noche memorable que profetizó y a Sirius le vuelve ese brillo a los ojos.

— La suerte juega a nuestro favor, querido Canuto

— Sí, la suerte debe ser mujer. — Dice Sirius y brinda por la suerte y bebe todo de un trago.

Remus recuerda un tema de Frank Sinatra, "La voz", un grande entre los grandes y rememora "Luck be a lady", si Canuto oyera su letra probablemente coincidiría con Sinatra, coincidiría con él.

James está bebiendo mucho y mientras toma un trago largo de licor de fresas, piensa que tanto alcohol puede afectar su funcionamiento sexual. Está traumándose cada vez más, porque si algo sucede esa noche, si Lily _quiere_ esa noche y sigue tomando tanto, no va a haber chance en que se le mueva un pelo. Ya ni siquiera puede concentrarse y enfocar bien la vista. Y Lily está bailando con Mary, riéndose. Encantadoramente hermosa. Única. ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga miedo en afrontar ese hecho tan deseado? Pero la ve y semejante perfección merece su plena concentración, su mejor momento. Una primera vez digna. Tiene miedo de arruinarlo porque ella es demasiado para él. Es demasiado perfecta. Es un sueño hecho realidad y no quiere arruinarlo, no quiere despertar.

Se acerca a él mientras baila y el ritmo queda reducido a la nada cuando ella se mueve. La música se pierde para alcanzar un nuevo concepto de melodía. Todo se transforma, todo se redefine para alcanzar un nuevo nombre, un nuevo significado. Ella lo convierte todo en mejor. Hace que las personas sean mejores, más lindas, más puras. Ella lo mira a los ojos mientras se le acerca y sacándole el vaso que mantiene en una mano, tomándoselas y besándolo en los labios.

Sabe a fresas y se embriaga en su boca con ese dejo de alcohol dulzón. James se desprende de sus manos y la abraza con fuerza. Lily descubre que no hay mejor refugio que esos brazos fuertes, entrenados por el Quidditch, que la cubren, la protegen, le dan calor, un sostén cuando ya no siente el suelo. James es su mejor escondite. Cuando dejan de besarse, entierra su cabeza en su pecho y siente su olor. A hombre. A jabón mezclado con perfume. Un bálsamo ya conocido que le recuerda y le recordará por siempre, al hogar. Su hogar. Su lugar en el mundo. Justo ahí entre sus brazos sintiéndolo, respirándolo.

Como siempre que están juntos, el mundo desaparece para dejarlos solos, juntos. James siente ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que está con ella. No va a irse nunca esa sensación. Desde hace ya cuatro meses que probó sus besos y aun siente ese vuelco al corazón cuando la ve. Cuando lo besa, cuando le habla, cuando lo abraza, cuando lo toca. Ese contacto que le eriza la piel y le hacen sentirse tan lleno. Inmensamente feliz.

Bailan juntos un par de canciones. Se ríen. Y ambos piensan que ese sonido, esas risas, estridentes, naturales, son únicas. Se aman por igual y aunque James es mil veces más demostrativo que ella, Lily lo idolatra y admira de la misma forma, aunque no puede demostrarlo como él. Esa forma en que la mira: embelesado. Esa forma en que la toca: fascinado. Esa forma en que le sonríe: maravillado. Esa forma en que le besa: enamorado.

Lily quisiera ser más especial, ser así de inocente como él para estar a la altura. Para verlo y que el mundo se reduzca a sus ojos café. Que su sonrisa brille tanto como el sol y que su contacto sea tan electrificante como el de él. Cuando James la toca, no hay suelo que la mantenga en pie.

Lily piensa en ese momento en aquellos sueños que tenía. Quizá, si tenía que reconocerlo, había soñado con él desde su sexto curso. Durante los primeros, el hombre que aparecía en ellos, no tenía rostro ni lugar, ni definición. Pero ella ya sabía identificarlo. Ahora soñaba con él y podía ver rasgos, incluso perfumes, incluso gestos. Ahora lo soñaba despierta cuando lo besaba. Si Lily le confesaba esos sueños, y lo que hacían en ellos, posiblemente James tuviera un ataque.

Lily ha tenido algo de experiencia. Nunca nada muy comprometedor, pero sabe cómo funciona todo. Y piensa que si sus antiguos novios hubiesen sabido besarla y tocarla de la forma en que lo hacía James, probablemente hubiera sucumbido mucho antes al deseo. Pero ahora no tiene dudas. Sabe que él le hace sentir cosas jamás experimentadas. Sabe que en un beso suyo puede perderse, puede ser convencida muy rápidamente y si no fuera por su consciencia que le dice, es muy pronto aún, ya habría caído bajo el hechizo en que cayeron otras. Pero ha entendido que ella no es otras. Que él la ama como nunca amó a otra. E indiscutiblemente ella lo ama como jamás amó a otro. No sabe qué hacer. Una fiesta es el ambiente ideal para pasar a otros planos más íntimos, pero no quiere planearlo, porque probablemente llegaría a la conclusión que una fiesta es un momento muy poco romántico. Después de una clase sería muy casual. Y así le da vueltas a todas las ideas. Termina diciéndose a sí misma que mejor esperar a que él dé el primer paso. Y ese paso será el correcto.

James le dice cosas al oído y ella sonríe. Entonces ve a Katherine acosada por Sirius. Ella sigue bailando con Presleth. Canuto baila con Carol y está pasado de alcohol y se nota. Carol empuja levemente a Kat. Él la acecha. La mira. Le incomoda y le pone nerviosa. La pone en evidencia. Katherine se siente apresada en una situación difícil de manejar. Le dice algo a Hernán, al oído y Canuto sabe que ha ganado una batalla. Se separan, se despiden y Kat se va a buscar a sus amigas. Sirius parece que va a seguirla pero Carol lo retiene. Lily le dice a James al oído, que Kat terminó con Sirius. Como sospechaba, su novio no tiene idea de lo que le está diciendo. Se acaba de enterar y bajo su permiso, se va tras su amigo.

Peter observa. No ha dejado de observar un segundo a esa morena de Slytherin. Pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos oscuros y boca tentadora. Lo eclipsa.

Ella baila y lo seduce. Ella bebe y él se hace agua. Ella habla y él enmudece. Está lejos, pero lo bastante cerca como para admirarle a sus anchas. Ella sonríe y es siniestra y encantadora a la vez. Es perfecta. Esa belleza maligna. Mente ingeniosa. Cuerpo de Afrodita. Baila con su amiga Gala. Se entrelazan las manos. Dan giros. Se mece su cabello, vuela su falda acampanada. Piernas blancas, largas que llevan al infinito. Entonces lo ve. Le sonríe y Peter da un respingo. Le vuelve a sonreír por haberse sorprendido. Parpadea lento y continuo. Le juega con la mirada. Ella se moja los labios con su lengua. Lo sigue mirando mientras él sigue quieto en ese lugar. Sentado sobre un escritorio que está contra una pared, apartado. Está estupefacto, incapaz de reaccionar. Siente que su suerte está jugando de su lado. Se siente el más afortunado del mundo.

Ella juega con su amiga mientras baila. Pero le juega a él. Lo seduce. No le dice nada, no le hace otras señas. Se mueve grácil, seductora. Canta, moviendo los labios, tentadora. Para Peter ha sido la mejor noche en meses. Sí, aquella noche será memorable.

Sirius se deshace de Carol Whitman y la sigue, va a besarla. Quiere besarla. Quiere conquistarla. Quiere decirle que es suya y de nadie más. La desea. La requiere a su lado. Suya. Propiedad privada. Marca registrada. Aunque ella se niegue no le importa. Katherine se va con Alice y Mary subiendo las escaleras que da a sus habitaciones. Sirius tiene ímpetu de seguirla pero James llega hasta él frenándolo.

La deja ir y James lo arrastra llevándoselo de ahí. Sirius descubre que aunque se aleje de él, se niegue, ella volverá a comer de su mano. Porque él es Sirius Black. Él decide la suerte. Él mueve los hilos del destino. Él jura que volverá con ella algún día. James tiene que calmarlo porque todo aquello lo ha gritado como un loco borracho.

La fiesta llega a su fin y con ella la suerte se reparte, se bate de nuevo y los dados ruedan. Siguen rodando. Aun no se detienen. Falta poco. Falta nada.

Los cuatro de Liverpool en Hogwarts. En esa torre. En esa habitación. Están con las camisas arremangadas por arriba de los codos, los primeros botones desabrochados, descalzos, despeinados. Fumando después de que los efectos del alcohol bajaran notablemente. Peter fuma, lo necesita. Remus fuma, lo desea. James fuma, tose. Sirius fuma, delito. Todos pueden estar fumando del mismo cigarrillo mezclado con esa carga especial de Marruecos, muy suave. Pero cuando Sirius fuma, no importa qué contenga, es crimen pasional en primer grado.

Remus odia el humo, le molesta, pero fuma porque le hace falta sentir esa sensación que hace unos años atrás, Sirius le invitó a probar. Quizá necesita irse de este planeta porque no sabe cómo carajo va a solucionar su vida con Mary, sin que Paul salga lastimado.

Peter lo necesita porque aunque la primera vez que lo hizo, sintió pánico porque los efectos duraron mucho tiempo, ver a Salma bailar le ha generado un nuevo trauma. No le importa si otra vez esa sensación de letargo entre sus acciones y el mundo exterior, se prolonga demasiado o para siempre, quizá así sea mejor.

James fuma porque ha sobrevivido un día más en que Lily _quiere_, pero no esa noche. Fuma y es tan inocente que no puede evitar ahogarse con el humo, y toser levemente en las primeras pitadas. Sirius se ríe. Y provoca una cadena de risas que se desatan en un efecto dominó.

Sirius fuma porque le gusta, porque de vez en cuando, le sienta bien. La última vez que lo hizo, fue con Katherine en diciembre y necesita borrar de su mente esa última vez. Ahora proclama en su memoria a esta noche memorable como la ultima. Pero no la última para toda su vida sino la última hasta la próxima ocasión de noche memorable.

Los dados se detienen. La suerte está echada. Una larga y dura batalla del azar. Las cartas están jugadas. Las ruletas dejan de girar. "_Black Jack_" dice el crupier, James, _"la casa gana". _"_Póker de ases"_ dice Canuto. _"Número siete marcan los dados"_, anuncia Remus. Peter detiene la ruleta _"19, rojo"_, anuncia.

Todos juegan su juego. Todos ganan. Todos apuestan fuerte. Y el juego vuelve a comenzar.

**N/A: una pequeña aclaración, seguro innecesaria. Hice alusión a los merodeadores como a los 4 de Liverpool, ellos no son de ahí, de hecho son de distintos puntos de Gran Bretaña... pero fue una analogía con Los Beatles!**

**Hay una mención a un poema de Juan Gelman, Límites, que conocí en el primer capítulo de Límite de merodeador."¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí la sed, hasta aquí el agua?"**


	25. Capítulo 24 Cuando las miradas hablan

Capítulo 24 Cuando las miradas hablan

Uno quisiera ir a Hogwarts. Todos quisieran ir a Hogwarts. No hay mago ni bruja próxima a cumplir once años que no quisiera ir al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Reino Unido. Pero la existencia en ese castillo sería perfecta si no existieran los exámenes. Esas pruebas que todo lo arruinan. Te ponen los pelos de puntas y no se vive. No hay vida posible durante el período de estudio, ni durante la semana en donde son evaluados. No hay vida y pocos pueden decir lo contrario. Pocos disfrutan ese período de muerte cerebral, aneurisma y crisis epilépticas, pupilas dilatadas, estómagos inapetentes, manos sudadas y una tartamudez que pareciera crónica, ni hablar de ataques de pánicos y ansiedad.

Después del cumpleaños de Remus las visitas a la Biblioteca se intensifican, las horas que se pierden entre libros crecen considerablemente. Todos se ponen al día con las clases y si es posible se organizan grupos de estudios. Todo para aprobar. Todo para salir ilesos de ese trauma que se supone, deberían acostumbrarse después de tanto tiempo, pero no. Siempre esa sensación vuelve a alojarse en la boca del estómago.

Es tarde y es de noche. La hora de la cena finalizó hace horas ya. La luz verdosa ilumina escasamente el lugar. Él la espera sentado en uno de esos amplios sillones de cuero negro, bajo las ventanas que dan a las profundidades del lago. Las aguas parecen negras, espesas, esa sensación de terciopelo sin oxígeno. No hay movimiento que pueda apreciarse en las profundidades. Parece que el Lago está calmo. Quizá es la falta de luz. Quizá ningún ser viviente osa a pasar cerca de las ventanas de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Parecieran aguas muertas. Sin vida.

Está pensando sus próximos movimientos. No hay cabida para los exámenes, no tiene por qué preocuparse por nimiedades cuando cosas más importantes están por ocurrir. Está absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin previo aviso, por esas imágenes que se agolpan en su mente, se sonríe. Esa sonrisa aristocrática cargada de cinismo y aires de grandeza. Sonrisa afilada, seductoramente fría.

— ¿Es mi impresión o estás tramando algo malo? — Una voz de mujer que lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Sensual. Voz enigmática que le eriza la piel por unos segundos. De forma hipnótica, causando un ferviente anhelo, que se propaga de sus oídos hasta todo su cuerpo. Ardiente.

—Puede — Responde sonriendo más ampliamente, invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Pero ella no se sienta, camina por su lado, se queda quieta, da unos pasos. Piernas que se pasean frente a sus ojos. La mira, atento a su belleza depredadora, maligna, inusualmente destacada, atrapante. Peligrosa.

—Vine por mi parte, Regulus.

—Lo sé y podrías tener más si cumples otro favor.

— ¿Otro más? Si me dijeras con qué fines… — Sus ojos negros relampaguean y Regulus sabe que eso, ese artilugio, es propio del encanto de Slytherin. Comprar. Engatusar. Ágil, astuto. Miradas que dicen más que las palabras. Siempre un paso más al frente que el resto. Un Slytherin busca la ventaja de todas y cada una de las situaciones en las que se halla. Siempre. Ella lo sabe. Él también.

—No, linda. Es parte del trato. Te pago sin preguntas. — Regulus aplica su voz acariciadora, embalsamada de dócil autoridad.

—Como digas, solo me pregunto si tiene algo que ver… — Se para frente a él, agachándose porque Regulus se ha mantenido sentado todo el tiempo. Se acerca a su cara, a su boca, pero no lo besa. Se mantiene cerca, a una distancia prudencial. Se acarician con el aliento y puede ver los matices de colores de su iris. Ella le coloca la mano sobre el brazo izquierdo y acercándose a su cara, le corre lentamente la manga de la capa. Regulus le toma de la muñeca, impidiendo que siga corriendo la ropa para dejar al descubierto la marca.

—No te pases de lista — Dice Black aun sosteniéndole con fuerza la muñeca. La tira hacia él y la besa con brusquedad. Salma Nott se deja besar. Incluso lo besa con más fuerza y rabia. Se muerden un rato y sus lenguas se relamen unas con otras. Cuando se separan ella se limpia la saliva con el dorso de la mano.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo — Dice ella recibiendo una pequeña bolsa afelpada de color negro con veinticinco galeones.

—Podríamos hacer más que negocios — Dice Regulus sonriendo con malicia

—No te pases de listo — Dice ella sonriéndole en esa sonrisa hechizada. Le pestañea largo y tendido y se va a su habitación pensando que por colarse a una fiesta de Gryffindor y hacerle jueguitos de miradas a Peter Pettigrew ha conseguido los cincuenta galeones más fáciles de su vida. Había obtenido la primera mitad cuando Regulus le pidió si le hacía ese favor y prometió el resto cuando lo llevara a cabo. _"solo míralo, no le hables. Solo contacto visual, ya sabes… eso que tú haces. Lo que hacen todas"_ Le había dicho Regulus. Ahora esperaría que le indicara qué otro favor más pediría y se preguntaba cómo le pagaría y qué quería que hiciera por él.

Es la semana previa a los exámenes. Un día ahogado por el estudio y aquellos que dejaron para el último momento algún tema, corren a la Biblioteca a buscar un libro que en su vida leyeron. Esos libros esenciales que son de carácter ampliatorio que nadie les da importancia, pero a último momento no saben nada y ahí descubren respuestas esclarecedoras. Eso si llegan a encontrar un tomo libre que no haya sido sacado por otro alumno.

Se aproxima una semana completa de exámenes correspondientes al segundo trimestre. Hay que remontar los del primero, y cuando recibieron las notas de esos, más de uno se encontró diciendo: _"Para el próximo examen me pongo las pilas" "No importa, para el próximo estudio más"._ Pero llegan los próximos y nadie estudió más, todos están en el horno como en un principio. Todos acuden a las más desesperadas opciones, desde las formas de copiarse más inverosímiles, hasta la enfermedad más retorcida. Pero no hay chance para uno ni otro. El suicidio es contemplado, al igual que no presentarse y ser expulsado. Todos incluyen la humillación y el fracaso.

Lily sabe que si la gente usara ese tiempo que desgastan en quejarse y en buscar métodos alternativos para zafar, aprobarían sin más. Estudiando, claro. Usando el tiempo en algo útil.

Está sentada en la acostumbrada mesa de la Biblioteca. Esa mesa apartada justo debajo de un gran ventanal que da al estadio de Quidditch. Ve entrar por la puerta a los merodeadores y piensa que deben estar desesperados para hacer una visita por aquel lugar "aburrido y silencioso".

Peter parece más asustado que lo normal. Tiene escrito miedo en su frente. Miedo a suspender. A desaprobar. Remus es el único de los tres que usa la Biblioteca para el uso correcto de su significado. Libros, lectura silenciosa, estudio a consciencia. No como el resto, seguramente solo para violar las normas y husmear en la sección prohibida, y ligar con chicas, obvio. Recuerda a Sirius haberse escurrido allí solo para provocar a Katherine a sus encuentros prohibidos. Mira a su amiga que lee y que está absorta en el estudio. No ha visto que ellos entraron, no porque está de espaldas hacia la entrada. Pero pronto levanta la cabeza del libro. Mira al frente fijamente. No está mirando a su amiga, está sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente. Nota cómo se transforma. Su pose relajada y alivianada en la silla se vuelve recta. Su respiración se agita levemente y todo en ella es de alerta. Lily la observa y apostaría su varita a que Katherine sabe que está ahí.

Simula que sigue leyendo el libro pero sus ojos no se mueven. Están fijos en la misma oración. _"Movimiento decisivo. Fuerte. Mueva la muñeca hacia arriba y hacia abajo, batiendo la varita con fuerza y sin dudar…"_ No sabe por qué estudiar Encantamientos tiene otro significado ahora. Pero se detiene en esa frase. Se detiene el cerebro cuando sus pasos se acercan. Es él, solo él puede caminar con ese andar despreocupado cuando los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Largas zancadas, fuertes pisadas. Piernas largas, pies grandes. Fuerza y decisión, logra hacer que todo lo que pisa sea suyo. Se adueña de todo. Tiene que poseerlo todo.

Entonces continua leyendo y anotando las ideas generales en un pergamino. Anota cualquier cosa. No importa qué sea, tiene que aparentar que no le ha visto. Que no le ha percibido. Instinto animal que ella ha aprendido a rastrear. Le ignora mientras piensa las mil formas en que lo mataría con sus propias manos y seguramente sus manos lo tocarían como indica el libro de Encantamientos. Porque ella es una alumna aplicada. Es la única forma que conoce. Hasta el honorable profesor Filius Flitwick lo aprueba y lo enseña así. "Agarrar la varita con delicadeza pero haciéndola suya" _Porque es mía_. "Conectarse con la varita es un juego mental muy poderoso. Es todo un arte" _Si lo sabré, si lo sabrá el bastardo._

Su cara no revela otra cosa que indiferencia. Pero él siempre consigue lo que busca. La provoca. Le hace que piense que ignorarle es lo más difícil del planeta. Le hace pensar que ignorarle es una nueva forma de pensarle. Porque al ignorarle, no le ignora, le piensa. Lo recuerda.

Es claro que Sirius está ahí porque es exhibicionista. James le consulta a Lily por un libro que necesitan para estudiar. Le avisa que ya no queda otro y necesita que le preste el que ella sacó.

James le agradece a su novia con un beso tierno en la mejilla y Peter le agradece enormemente. Sirius se sienta a dos mesas de distancia donde ya Remus se había sentado.

Katherine se digna por fin a levantar la vista del libro porque nota más adelante de su campo de visión, movimientos. No puede evitarlo. Finge que mira a Lily y le ve.

Sentado al lado de Lunático. Su postura es escandalosa. Es una invitación escandalosa al delirio. A perderse entre el olor a libros, viejos y nuevos, y su olor. Ese vestigio animal en su piel, en su traspiración, su esencia personal. Sus piernas escandalosamente cruzadas sobre el borde de la mesa, mientras se inclina hacia atrás apoyándose con las patas traseras de la silla. Esa expresión perruna. Esos ojos con brillos maliciosos. Dientes caninos que se asoman en su sonrisa. Toda una invitación. Ella accedería encantada. ¿Sí, cuándo, dónde, de qué manera? _Ahora. Ya. No importa cuál. Es urgente_. No hay no como respuesta. Él nunca dice no. Siempre sí. Y ella dice un no que quiere decir sí. Siempre. Y cuando dice que sí, es un sí desesperado. Siempre.

Su concentración en Encantamientos se vuelve nula e inexistente. Incluso esas frases elocuentes de varitas y cómo sujetarlas parecen quedar olvidadas, cuando el recuerdo de cosas mucho más tangibles y comestibles, surgen en su mente. Sirius que habla. Sirius que ríe. Sirius que la mira. Sirius y nada más. Sirius y ganas. Sirius y hambre. Sirius y deseo. Sirius y morir. ¡Sirius y joder! Cierra el libro, toma sus cosas y se va alegando que prefiere estudiar en la habitación.

Lily la mira con desaprobación. Katherine siempre le ha parecido un poco infantil en cuanto a aceptar los sentimientos. Pero no puede culparla. Ella se siente una cría cada vez que está junto a James. Así que trata de olvidarse de todo y seguir estudiando. Mary parece al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Tranquila, Mary, siempre te va bien en los exámenes — Le dice Alice poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

Mary la mira con cara de asombro y le dice _"¿Qué?"_ y luego "_ah sí, eso. Sí."_ Pero Mary se retuerce las manos, le tiembla una pierna y la mirada la tiene ausente. Pero nada, nunca, tuvo algo que ver con exámenes. Al menos no ahora.

Se levanta diciendo: — voy a buscar un libro más de Runas.

Pasa por al lado de la mesa de los merodeadores y Sirius silba bajito cuando pasa. Ella se dirige a unas estanterías del fondo y Canuto codea a Remus, que lo mira con cara de "_Madura de una vez_". Sirius le responde con su mirada de "_ni muerto_"

Remus se levanta de la mesa. No necesita a Sirius para adquirir ideas porque desde que entró es lo primero que piensa. Le quedan un par de días para la llegada de la luna llena. Solo un par. Algo en su interior ya comienza burbujear, a brotar y bullir lento, sin prisa pero con decisión. Es inevitable. Haga lo que haga la luna llena lo encontrará y esas sensaciones de que está cerca son imborrables. No puede esconderse de ese llamado antiguo. No puede esconderse de la luna. Porque tarde o temprano le encuentra y le muerde maldita.

La localiza tomando libros, ojeándolos. Los abre los huele y los deja en su lugar. Remus llega hasta ella.

—Me preguntaba cuanto más ibas a tardarte en venir a darme una recomendación sobre libros. — Dice ella casi en un susurro inaudible, pero él le entiende perfectamente.

—Podría darte toda una clase

—Soy buena crítica de libros y nada fácil de convencer — Remus da un paso hacia ella, aun la distancia es prudente, podría considerarse normal — No te olvides que escribo

—Ojala me escribieras a mi — Dice Remus con una voz difícil de olvidar.

—Podría intentarlo

El espacio que los mantenía alejados se rompe cuando ambos avanzan golpeándose, chocándose y fundiéndose en un beso. Remus aplica más fuerza y la empuja contra el final de la pared, allí donde la estantería termina. En ese extremo la luz escasea y se requiere de un _lumus_ potente para verse a la cara. Pero ellos se tocan, no se miran. Se quieren reconocer en caricias y besos. El lugar será menos luminoso, pero de igual forma no deja de ser parte de uno de los pasillos laberinticos de estanterías y libros. No deja de ser parte de la biblioteca donde alumnos trastornados estudian durante horas en formidable silencio. Y sus besos resuenan entre ese silencio acompasado de eventuales murmullos. Ninguno de los dos es ya consciente de donde están parados. Ya están muy lejos de Hogwarts, de Escocia y quien sabe quizá de Gran Bretaña. Sus manos se tantean, con ojos cerrados y lenguas impacientes. Se aprietan uno contra el otro. Se abrazan. Se dicen cosas al oído. Pero ninguno dice "_esto es una locura y me excita más por serlo_". Pero ambos lo piensan. Las manos de Mary se posicionan más debajo de su cadera y lo lleva más contra sí. Se sienten. Se excitan. Se perciben. Se derriten. Se funden cual chocolate. Amargo y blanco. Chocolate negro, con leche, con almendras, con licor. Líquido y sólido. Uno solo, ambos, a la vez.

Remus quiere morderla, quiere succionarle el cuello, allí en su yugular, pero eso dejará marcas visibles. Eso hará que terminen mal, muy mal. No es el momento ni lugar. Pero no importa, ya no puede parar. Sus dedos agiles y rápidos se inmiscuyen bajo la ropa. Siente la piel desnuda de su espalda, su cintura y sus dedos dan la vuelta por su estomago. Asciende sin esperar permiso ni perder el tiempo pero la ropa no ayuda en el cometido. Deja las manos a un lado y se aprisiona más contra su cuerpo mientras sus bocas permanecen juntas incapaces de despegarse. Posa sus manos en su cadera y sus manos vuelven a la acción. Mary hunde sus dedos en su cabello y deposita un débil jadeo en su boca cuando Remus se inmiscuye bajo la falda. Sus muslos son tan suaves que enloquece, hace que sus dedos se deslicen con facilidad, viajando por la curvatura de su culo. La toca y mientras lo hace le besa el cuello. Lentamente sus dientes comienzan a clavarse en su piel. Ahí, en su yugular. Mary vuelve a la realidad cuando Remus comienza a morder con mayor presión.

—Remus… — Habla en un susurro, su voz es urgente, está cargada de penuria — Por favor… para. — Gime lento, casi es a penas pronunciado pero él lo sabe aunque no se lo diga. Ojala no se lo dijera, ojala no le exigiera parar—Remus…—Es un lamento lleno de contradicción — por favor. — Es un por favor sigue, pero no. detente ahora o moriré lento y despacio acá mismo, en tus manos, muerta, con tus dedos, con tu lengua pero no te detengas.

Remus se detiene porque él mismo no puede seguir de pie, empujándose contra ella, buscando fricción y un consuelo que no puede cumplirse. Remus se aleja de ella unos segundos. Piensa cosas desagradables, feas y sin sentido. Apoya los brazos extendidos en la estantería y mira el piso. Calma la respiración, se pasa ambas manos por el cabello y la mira envuelta de oscuridad. Su sonrisa brilla llena de complicidad. Es una guía sin luz, una estrella en un cielo oscuro. Ella se sonroja, se sonríe, bate sus pestañas, y no deja de mirarlo.

Se acomodan las ropas. Se besan despacio. Mary se peina el cabello con sus dedos. Le sonríe y se prometen terminar lo que empezaron en ese rincón oscuro y apartado de la biblioteca cuando se separan y vuelven a sus mesas, donde sus amigos le aguardan.

Fin de semana previo al comienzo de la semana agónica. Después de la última luna llena del mes, es sábado por la noche y el lunes comienzan los exámenes y como si fuera poco es el cumpleaños de James Potter.

Están en la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor y Lily los está ayudando. Remus está en la enfermería y a pesar del dolor y las cicatrices nuevas que se ha infligido y las viejas que se han abierto, no logra separarse de los libros.

Lily observa el panorama con desaprobación. Peter está cansadísimo, recostado en su cama con tres libros abiertos y una guía rápida que Remus le ha hecho la semana pasada. Está desesperado porque el prefecto no estará para ayudarle en esas últimas horas cruciales en que necesita meterse todo en la cabeza.

James tiene el torso desnudo y está apoyado, boca abajo, en su propia cama. Está cansado y le duele el cuerpo. Tiene la espalda lastimada y la sangre le brota debilmente cuando respira ampliando el pecho. Sirius se desviste quejándose. Le arde el codo y tiene en la pierna rasguños a carne viva y la espalda atravesada por una herida en diagonal. Como si algo filoso hubiera blandido en su piel, rasgándola del omóplato izquierdo a la cadera derecha.

Lily les dice que son inconscientes, inmaduros, irresponsables. Que eso es peligroso. Que si alguien se entera que son animagos ilegales los mandan a Azkaban. Pero no es solo eso lo que le da miedo. Es la realidad. Que Remus es licántropo. Es peligro. Que se lastiman mutuamente. Que se hacen daño y no parece importarles.

Lily apareció con una pequeño maletín rectangular lleno de frasquitos y cajas, de algodones y vendas.

—Sirius, quédate quieto por favor. — Su voz es autoritaria pero suave en su esencia.

—Yo puedo, Lily, no hace falta — La voz de Sirius es impaciente, iracunda. Está enojado con algo, con la vida seguramente. Siempre parece algo enojado últimamente. Trata de verse la espalda para saber cuán grande es el daño. No quiere que ella lo toque, no quiere que lo cure. No quiere que le vea así, desnudo, débil, lastimado.

—Sí hace — Dice Lily demostrándole que ella también puede enojarse. Además le indigna que sea tan autosuficiente si sabe que no va a llegar nunca a curarse él solo la espalda.

Lo obliga a darse vuelta y mantenerse boca abajo. Saca un frasquito que contiene una poción púrpura para limpiar heridas. Sirius se queja, más por desprevenido que por haber querido quejarse. El líquido recorre la larga marca, despide un tenue humo y escuece la piel. Pasa una venda limpia absorbiendo el exceso y coloca unas gotas de díctamo para dejar de supurar sangre. La herida comienza a cerrarse lentamente pero de forma efectiva. Le mira el codo y atiende su pierna. Lily lo toca y él siente su contacto demasiado cálido y de cierta forma amable y afectuoso como para soportarlo. James le diría que tenga cuidado con lo que toca que Sirius es una trampa mortal, que está acostumbrado a las manos duras de Madame Pomfrey, pero no hay energías para bromas. No después de dos noches seguidas de luna llena. No sabiendo que tu cumpleaños cae en pleno exámenes. Una mierda. No sabiendo que aún le queda mucho por estudiar.

—No te muevas al menos por un rato. - Sentencia Lily y murmura. _¡Se quieren matar, que se maten!_

Vuelve a James y le examina la espalda. Lo cura con manos parsimoniosas y a él le aplica un ungüento amnésico del Doctor Ubbly. Deja de sentir dolor y Lily aprecia la profundidad del corte. Lo cura sin dejar de decirle que están locos.

—Si no lo hiciéramos Remus se lastimaría más — Dice Sirius con su mirada cargada de fastidio y repulsión.

No quiere darle explicaciones. Pero se las da porque está cansado, porque está cabreado y no quiere dar vueltas. Porque algo amenaza con estallar cuando una chica, justamente una chica, se pone a criticar sus actos. Sus razones y causas. Son suyas. No de ella. ¿Qué sabe ella? ¿Quién es ella para venir a decir algo?

Lily se ablanda ante esa mirada desafiante. Lo entiende. Es su amigo también, no quiere verle sufrir. Pero es aterrador saber que algo puede sucederles. A todos. A James. ¿Sin él qué haría?

James le agradece y se besan en un acto que hace que Lily se tranquilice y deje de acusarles.

Le dedica una mirada de compasión a Peter y le habla con una voz maternal: —Gus, si quieres puedes tomar una poción revigorizante y estudiamos juntos.

Peter acepta encantado y se nota su cambio de humor. James también acepta el trato y se tumban todos en la cama de Remus, la que siempre está prolija y hecha. Es Remus el que siempre se dispone para estudiar y poner a todos en orden, el que los lleva a quedarse estudiando, a hacer las cosas bien, el que los ayuda, los encarrila y los cuida.

Sirius ladra por lo bajo y se queja de todo, se va al baño para no oírlos, se va para no verlos. Le fastidian. Le agobian. Le aburren. Les hace sentir más enojado de lo que está.

Cuando sale del baño Sirius se echa en su cama mientras Lily le mira con ojos bondadosos y mantienen una conversación sin hablar. Sus miradas lo dicen todo. Solo ellos se leen con la mirada. Porque cuando las miradas hablan, acontecen batallas.

Sirius dice con sus ojos plata, "_Nunca necesitamos de nadie para que nos cure, menos a una chica"_. Ella le responde, "acostúmbrate porque llegué para quedarme" _"Lo siento, no hay lugares que reemplazar"_ "no reemplazo a nadie, me hago mi propio lugar". _"Que seas la novia de Jimmy no significa que seas uno más de nosotros"_ "No soy un hombre, soy mujer y apuesto a que soy mejor que tú" _"Demuéstralo"_ "Estando de este lado y tu de aquel, es prueba suficiente". _ "Ni siquiera quería que me curaras"_ ella le dice: "seguro que ella te curaría mejor". _"Seguramente no le deje curarme"_ "seguramente te dejarías ganar" Sirius la mira con unos ojos más celeste y sobrenaturales que nunca, una mirada de derrota y con ellos asegura: _"Seguramente"_ dando por terminado tanta charla silenciosa.

En la puerta se escuchan rasguños frenéticos de garras afiladas. Sirius abre la puerta de un solo vistazo y el gato de los Potter ingresa contento. El sinvergüenza se la pasa vagando por cualquier lado, más fuera que adentro. Se sube de un salto contorneado a la cama de Canuto y se acomoda a su lado para dormir bajo las caricias de una mano complaciente.

Sirius escucha lo que Evans lee en voz alta, mirándole. _"No pienses que has ganado la guerra, porque esto no significa nada"._ Lily lo invita a sentarse con ellos y juraría que sus ojos verdes brillan de malicia.

Una hora más tarde Sirius ya se unió al grupo de estudio y ayuda más de lo que Lily hubiese creído jamás. Estudian y logran que Peter entienda que los geranios de Varsovia florecen durante el solsticio y que su raíz debe ser embebida en lágrimas de mandrágoras para obtener su esencia, que la trasformación del metal radica en la concentración visual y que el movimiento de varita es pendular, no seco y cortante, sino constante.

Se quedan dormidos entre los libros y el domingo cuando despiertan es ya la hora del desayuno. Casi sin tiempo a nada bajan al Gran Salón o se perderán la comida. Se sientan y engullen casi sin masticar, incluso Lily parece famélica.

Los merodeadores agradecen que no les toque jugar ese domingo y se compadecen de los Hufflepuff y se alegran de que las serpientes pierdan tiempo para no estudiar. En una hora más habrá partido.

Katherine los observa devorar sus platos cuando Emmer Boot se acerca a la larga mesa de Gryffindor y la invita a ella y a Joan a ir a estudiar con él, Runas. Mary se levanta para acompañarlos.

— ¿No salían juntos esos dos? — Pregunta Peter haciendo alusión a Joan y al Ravenclaw.

—Sí, pero son amigos ahora — Contesta Lily bebiendo juego de manzana.

—Sí claro y pretende ser amigo de todas — Resopla Sirius

—Al menos ellos se tratan con madurez.

—Por favor, pelirroja… ¿madurez? se cae de maduro que quiere darle a todas. Eso sí.

James le pide cortésmente a Sirius que se persiga la cola antes de hablar delante de una chica. _Mi chica. Lily. _

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y sigue comiendo mientras jura que no dijo nada terrible. Ni nada que ella no supiera ya. Es obvio que quiere dar

El domingo se va entre las horas que caen en picada. Estudiar no es tan entretenido que hace pasar las horas volando. No. Es solo que uno se distrae con un tratado de la magia del año pre Merlín y se estanca queriendo recordar fechas, lugares, nombres, batallas y detalles que se escapan. Cuando se vuelve a ver la hora se dan cuenta de cómo pierden el tiempo inútilmente. Nada se retiene. Cualquier cosa es mejor, que pensar en ingredientes y cantidades. Incluso el hecho de que hayan ganado los tejones es motivo de sobra para comentar y perder el tiempo.

Madame Pomfrey es una mujer dura, reacia. Ha visto horrores en su larga vida de enfermera y pocas cosas la conmueven ya. Pero Remus Lupin ha llegado a ablandarle con los años. Quizá esos ojos castaños claros, rubios, tan tiernos como la miel en estado más puro, le causan ternura y un poco de compasión. Cuando le pide permiso para estudiar con sus amigos en la enfermería, ella le contesta: _No sé de qué me habla. Estaré con Herbert en el jardín toda la tarde. _Murmura algo de preparar más ungüentos y pociones curativas con la nueva plantación de ligústicos_. _

Toda la tarde ausente y toda la tarde la enfermería se llena como nunca de risas perrunas, chillidos de ratas que no logran concentrarse, los ya incontables pedidos de silencio de dos prefectos y la voz de James que murmura mientras lee. Los cinco se pasan libros y hojas, y cuando uno planta una pregunta al aire, discuten sobre su más completa y acertada respuesta. Lily y Sirius se baten a duelo de conocimientos. Por supuesto Lily sabe de libros, conoce las notas al pie de memoria, sabe qué dice cada párrafo. Él tiene un conocimiento intuitivo, más sensorial y de sentido común que de precisión lingüística, pero tiene una memoria privilegiada.

Remus tiene que frenarlos porque en cualquier momento comienzan a tirarse con libros porque ya han usado todas las palabras para dar características, significados, movimientos exactos, conjuros, ingredientes y tiempos, temperaturas entre un sinfín de cosas más.

Lily tiene que admitir que sabe mucho, pero no sabe cómo. No entiende cómo puede ser tan inteligente y en clases parecer el bruto más grande de todos. Siempre creía que hacía trampa para obtener tantos Extraordinarios. Pero ahora los veía a todos con otros ojos, incluso a Peter. Habían logrado hacer magia muy avanzada, la animagia no puede ser desarrollada por cualquiera. Es magia avanzada, peligrosa y poderosa. Cuando se enteró de la existencia del mapa su cara había demostrado una mezcla de desaprobación y asombro. Peligroso en manos de cualquiera, pero ingenioso sin dudas. Cuando James se lo mostró pasó horas mirándolo. Joan se reunía en el cuarto piso con tres chicas más, una de cada casa. Katherine estaba con Alice en la Biblioteca y Mary a unas puertas de distancia de donde se encontraba ella, en la habitación de los merodeadores. Comenzaba a entender esa desgraciada casualidad que tenía de encontrarse a Potter en esos momentos que deseaba tenerlo bien lejos.

Se había acostumbrado a ver a Sirius hacer magia sin varita, así, con la mente. Aunque algo le decía que eran esos ojos grises los que hacían magia.

Estudiaron juntos hasta que la enfermera ingresó a la sala y los echó sin miramientos. Remus se incorporaría ese lunes mismo para no perderse los exámenes.

Cuando el lunes llegó, para el odio y el pánico de todos los alumnos, James maldecía que nadie se alegrara con ese día monumental. Todo el castillo está desayunando absorto en los libros y anotaciones de clase. Nadie parece darse cuenta que es un día importante.

— ¡Es injusto! Debería ser feriado internacional — Lily lo miraba con cara de ¿no puedes ser menos egocéntrico?

—James, son solo exámenes — Decía un relajado Sirius Black, seguro y tranquilo de sí mismo.

—No es tan malo —Dice Remus con su cara fatídica y su voz ronca.

—No claro, porque tu tuviste tu fiesta y asistió todo el mundo — James se indigna un poco más

—No te olvides que tuvo fiesta privada también - Dice Sirius echando más leña al fuego.

— ¡Es doblemente injusto! — Protesta James escupiendo migas de muffins de chocolate.

—Hey Lily, ¿Por qué no le animas la fiestita a James? Así cambia la cara — Propone Sirius con su voz delictiva mientras James se ahoga con el sorbo largo y ligero que había dado de café. Lily ni siquiera le mira, se siente sofocada y sigue mirando el plato lleno de leche con cereales. Sabe, porque no hace falta que nadie se lo diga que está tan colorada como el color de su cabello.

James se sonroja levemente y le echa una mirada de furia a su hermano. La conversación queda olvidada cuando se ponen a repasar Trasformaciones.

Minerva los espera ya sentada tras su escritorio con su aura impenetrable y su humor de examen.

Durante esas dos horas, no vuela una mosca. Nadie habla, mucho menos osan a mirarse unos con otros. Minerva ha llegado a quitar hojas por haber visto ojos balanceándose sin permiso.

Sirius se levanta para entregar su examen y cuando pasa junto a Lily Evans sonríe triunfante. Él entregó primero, ella entregó varios minutos después.

Durante la clase de Pociones, que le seguía inmediatamente a la de Transformaciones, el profesor daba indicaciones y ciertos indicios de los temas a evaluarse durante el examen del jueves. Lily tomaba apuntes mientras Sirius distraía a James con mensajes de tinta de desaparición rápida.

_Y Jimmy, ¿Lily ya quiso? _

¿Qué te importa?, capullo — Contesta James en su pergamino y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, creyendo terminar toda discusión. Sirius está aburrido y no le interesa nada de lo que diga bigote de morsa, el profesor Slughorn.

_Eh qué agresividad, yo solo me preocupo_.

Si claro, solo quieres saber si fracasé.

_Vamos a Hogsmeade a festejar tu cumpleaños, nos desaparecemos y nos vamos a Londres._

¿Y Lily?

_No seas faldero, vamos… una noche solo de hombres, los dos juntos._

No, Sirius… si vamos voy con Lily y no creo que ella quiera ir.

_Si serás cornudo infradotado_.

Sirius después de eso se cabrea. Todo es Lily, todo lo hace con ella. Incluso durante las prácticas de Quidditch está más blando y terminan antes solo para verla. ¿Cómo podía una mujer tener tanta influencia en la vida de un hombre? Él sabía que tenían un poder bastante impiadoso y vasto. Él podía sentirse libre de esas influencias. Al menos cuando había caído en esas redes invisibles nunca había tocado fondo. Nunca dominado para seguir acciones como un robot. Nunca ninguna le había lavado el cerebro de esa forma. Habían llegado a confundirlo, pero siempre era lo mismo, entre muslos y bocas profundas. Juegos de seducción. Nada más allá de esos límites. Ni siquiera Katherine iba a aplicar esos efectos secundarios en él. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué no aceptaba las cosas sin más, la dejaba ir y él seguía con su vida?

La observó mientras jugaba su papel de alumna más aplicada junto con Evans. No. Podría haber tenido privilegios en el pasado, pero seguía siendo mujer. Castaña, piel suave, con un lunar en la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, cosquillas en los lóbulos de las orejas, risa contagiosa, habla dormida, pies pequeños y más baja de estatura de lo que aparenta. Y aunque supiera esos detalles, sabía que tenía todo lo mismo que tenían otras. Lo mismo que le gustaba en otras. Excepto su mente. Esa capacidad ilimitada a la imaginación, a la creatividad. Pero después de todo era una chica y él era Sirius Black. Ya demostraría que Kat no era nada en su vida más que recuerdos de sábanas arrugadas. Aunque ni él se lo creyera. No importaba si ella ya no lo quería a su lado, él tampoco la necesitaría, tampoco la extrañaría. Pero definitivamente volvería a desearlo. Porque se llama Sirius. Porque es Black y nunca abandonan una causa sin dar la última palabra. Siempre ganan. Siempre ríen último.

Están terminando de cenar en el Gran Salón, hace apenas unas horas atrás habían rendido el examen de DCAO. Lily no está con ningún libro de Encantamientos en la mesa, no lee mientras come, no come mientras lee. No memoriza movimientos pendulares, diagonales, firmes, lentos, blandos, duros, batiendo, revolviendo, girando. Nada. Solo piensa que en unos días comienza semana santa y con ella una semana fuera de Hogwarts. Una semana en su casa.

—James… — Le llama Lily con voz tranquila y sigilosa, mientras todos leen o comen o hacen ambos a la vez. James está sentado junto a ella y murmura un "humm" mientras traga. — Sé que mañana hay examen de Encantamientos a primera hora, pero quería saber si, bueno. —Lily había comenzado bien, con la voz tranquila como si dijera algo cotidiano, como buenos días, pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a revolver la comida con el tenedor — Si podrías… si querías… tu cumpleaños… después… ya sabes, que vuelva de… con Remus… — No sabe cómo decirlo y su voz no le ayuda a expresarse mejor.

— ¿…Que te espere en la Sala Común después de la ronda? — Pregunta con la voz más desesperada y aterrorizada de lo que hubiese querido sonar.

—Sí — Es el sí más tierno de la historia. Es un sí aliviado, es un sí medio desesperado. Es un sí que quiere decir: no preguntes, no hables más del tema y solo decime que me esperarás.

—Claro, Lily… —Ese _Lily_ le cuesta decirlo, suena más lento como atragantado en su garganta. Le sonríe y su sonrisa le devela el mundo y él se pregunta por qué ella le pide eso, sabiendo que siempre la espera. Algo más, seguramente.

Remus finge que Encantamientos es demasiado interesante como para siquiera comer un bocado de más. Los escucha y planea hacer una ronda algo rápida esa noche e irse a dormir enseguida.

Está sentado tan recto en esa butaca que le duele la espalda. Ella va a ingresar en cualquier momento a la sala común y él le espera nervioso. Se tortura pensando que Lily quiere y desea que le espere esa noche ahí. Pese a tener examen mañana. Quizá solo quiere hablar de algo. Trata de consolarse pero es inútil. Trata de no pensar en ello. Pero es inútil. No puede. Tiene la idea fija.

Cuando Lily por fin aparece se desploma en el sillón y él está tan absorto y tan lejos de ese lugar, que no la ve sentarse a su lado.

Cuando le toca, la mira. Sabe que no hay miedos posibles cuando esos ojos lo miran con tanto cariño. Como nunca antes lo habían mirado. James Potter ya no siente miedos. Si Lily _quiere_, que _quiera_. Él también _quiere_. Sí que quiere. Ya puede sentirlo con su débil contacto. Con su voz cuando le nombra. _James_. Mientras ella se acerca a su boca y lo besa despacio. Solo labios sobre labios. Solo caricias suaves. James responde acercándose a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Calor. Y más _James _entre besos. Lenguas que se abren pasos entre labios y bocas abiertas. _Lily_.

Feliz cumpleaños… _James. _Se besan más se tocan un poco más en ese abrazo. Sí Lily, _quiero_.

Ese quiero pronunciado por una voz algo ronca y desmedida, hace que Lily se suelte de él, se desprenda y lo mire divertida. Se pregunta qué significa ese "quiero" pero lo deja pasar. Por ahora.

—James… quería pedirte algo

—Lo que quieras — Dice él volviéndola a besar y tocándole la cara, tomándola de la nuca, llevándola más hacia él.

—Te gustaría — James la sigue besando, no la deja avanzar, casi ni respirar — escúchame… un… segundo… por… favor — Contra su voluntad y aun si apartarse de su cara, solo apenas de sus labios dándole espacio para que articule las palabras

—¿Te gustaría pasar Semana Santa conmigo… en mi casa? — Dice ella y él se aleja un poco. Siete días con ella, a solas. No a solas no, con su familia. Padre y madre. James Potter vuelve a tener miedo. Su cara se transforma levemente.

—Sólo si quieres, no hay obligación… es que… pensé que… como prometí ir a casa… Pascuas… solo creí… para vernos

James la silencia en un beso profundo que borra toda duda existente. Se separa de ella y le contesta: —Claro que quiero y claro que voy.

James no tiene idea de lo que es conocer a los padres de su novia y sus ojos no pueden evitar destellar cierto temor. Pero se tranquiliza cuando ella asegura que sus padres son personas normales e inofensivas. Bueno, excepto Petunia, su hermana y quizá su desagradable esposo.

Miércoles por la noche, Katherine practica frenéticamente Pociones que le espera al otro día. Esa tarde rindieron Runas y Joan necesitó todo el apoyo grupal para darle valor para rendirlo medianamente bien. Lily ha terminado sus quehaceres de prefecta y se dispone a repasar Pociones junto a su amiga. No le ha pedido ayuda, pero puede que la necesite. Lily se acerca a ella y enseguida comienzan hablar de ingredientes y formas de cocinarlos. Repasan propiedades, ventajas y desventajas, efectos y contraefectos. Comienzan a bostezar sin disimulo y cuando juntan las cosas para irse a la cama, Lily decide hablar de cosas que nada tienen que ver con el examen.

—Katy… ¿Crees que está bien lo que estás haciendo? — Su amiga la mira unos segundos, evaluando a lo que se refieren sus palabras. Su mirada verde intenso le indica cierta suspicacia.

—Sí — Es todo lo que responde. Olvida que su amiga es bastante lacónica en cuanto a expresar sentimientos.

—Se supone que uno toma decisiones porque cree que así se estará mejor… es todo por un bien mayor… y uno trata de pensar en el bienestar de uno, pero también el del otro…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Lils?

—A que el otro día, después de luna llena…—Lily aplica ese susurro que es necesario leerle los labios para entenderle y continua hablando normal — Sirius estaba no sé… tan enojado… creo que no lo está tomando tan bien como vos…

Katherine la escucha, no dice nada. Su cabeza se pone en marcha como una gran máquina en donde los engranajes encajan unos con otros, donde las ruedas giran accionando el mecanismo de propagación de energía, de ondas magnéticas, de sondas de flujos, de electricidad y vida.

—En serio… no se sentía nada bien… y no te das una idea cómo estaba lastimado. Tuve que curarles…

—Lily… me alegro que juegues al doctor con Sirius, James y todos los merodeadores juntos

— ¡Kat! ¿Qué dices?, retira lo dicho

—No, Lily… déjame de meter con Sirius. ¿No querías verme bien? ¿No era que él me iba a hacer daño?

—Cambié de opinión. ¿Sabes?

—Si ya veo que cambiaste mucho más que de opinión.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Nada… me voy a dormir — Katherine se levanta y se va a la habitación mientras los dos libros de pociones con los que estudiaba levitan siguiéndole. Lily suspira largo y profundo. Su amiga está más equivocada y perdida de lo que pensaba.

Viernes, último día del mes de Marzo, terminan los exámenes y con ello rinden por último Herbología entre una práctica bastante fácil y unas preguntas algo intrincadas pero nada que no pueda resolverse en menos de media hora. Salen del invernadero con tierra en los zapatos, bajo las uñas y en el pelo.

Un tenue sol de primavera a estrenarse se asoma en un cielo moderado de nubes. Aun hace frío pero el paisaje se acomoda a la estación. El césped comienza a reverdecer. Los arboles comienzan a llenarse de vitalidad. Pronto esa zona de Escocia florecerá en su máximo esplendor. Colores, tonalidades cálidas, vívidas, atrayentes y variadas. Vida en su estado más cadencioso. Hogwarts explotando de magia primaveral.

Todos los merodeadores se recuestan en el césped, sobre el tronco de un árbol, algo lejos del lago. Deberían tener clase de DCAO, pero el examen ya aconteció y la profesora ha dejado la hora para tomar repechaje a alumnos que rendirán los TIMOS.

— ¿Peter seguro que no puedes quedarte en Hogwarts? — Inquiere Sirius que está completamente acostado sobre el césped.

—No, lo siento, no puedo faltar a la reunión familiar — Dice Colagusano con mayor pena y no es porque tiene que estar con su familia, sino porque Sirius masculla algo así como "qué carajo podríamos pasarlo los cuatro" algo bulle feliz en su interior, aunque no dura mucho. Pero es la mirada gris que le echa Canuto lo que le hace sentir reconfortado. Después de todo, él también siempre tenía que volver a la Noble casa de los Black en vacaciones. Sabe lo que es tener que asistir a una reunión familiar contra su voluntad. Aunque no está seguro de que Peter vea la diferencia entre sus reuniones y las de ellos.

—Eh… yo… no… tampoco voy a estar — Dice James algo temeroso que había esperado hasta el último día para contárselo a sus amigos. A aquello le siguieron las protestas y los ladridos de un perro nada amistoso exigiendo explicaciones.

—Voy a la casa de Lily, a conocer a su familia. — Dice James adivinando lo que se viene. Peter no se inmuta de hecho pone cara de miedo. Remus le sonríe aprobándolo y Sirius ladra por demás. "Joder, no puedes ser más dominado. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?... Falta que se casen. Mierda… te está transformando… "

—Hey, Canuto ya, que te quedas conmigo… ni que fuera tan malo — Dijo Remus mientras Sirius seguía despotricando contra el mundo. James no dice nada, espera que se calme para ponerlo en su lugar.

Lily se acerca a donde están descansando luego de toda esa semana de exámenes y cuando los saluda, Sirius se levanta mascullando: _"Ladrona de hermanos. Que les den por culo a todos y que se vayan a cagar… manga de…"_ lo último que dijo se perdió en el viento. La prefecta se impresionó de aquella escena, de esas palabras y el gesto que hizo Sirius cuando la vio.

—No te preocupes, James… sabes lo celoso que es, le cuesta entrar en razón… — Dice Remus acostumbrado a los desplantes de Canuto cuando no se siguen sus planes.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasó a Black? — Dijo Lily alarmada.

—Nada… se acaba de enterar que me voy mañana… a tu casa. — James la besa y la invita a sentarse con ellos. Sabe que a Canuto los berrinches de niño chiquito se le pasan pronto. Lily sabe que eso significa que ella sigue ganando batallas contra Sirius y que no puede ser muy bueno ese resultado. Puede jugarle en contra tanta negatividad. Pero es Sirius, con la capacidad de darse vuelta de un perro, enseguida babeando y girando por el piso pidiendo mimos. No puede ser tan malo.

Como perros y gatos.

Cuando mirar pasa el límite y se vuelve tocar. Cuando tocar, trasciende límites y se vuelve mirar.

Cuando se mira, todo es irreal, una ilusión pendiendo de una almohada, sensaciones imprecisas. Cuando se toca, todo es real, los pies en la tierra y sensaciones demasiado precisas. A algunos les gusta apreciar las cosas desde lejos, espectadores; a otros de muy de cerca, protagonistas. Otros no tienen opción.

Lily cree que si Sirius y Katherine se encerraran en una habitación descargarían un poco de esa energía tan negativa con la que se encuentran. Pero posiblemente ambos prefieran esa instancia previa. Donde se estudian, donde no hay contacto. Porque cuando se tocan ocurren catástrofes. Cuando se miran logran sentirse más profundos. Lograr llegar más profundo. Cuando no se dejan tocar. Cuando no se permiten estar, es sencillamente demencial. Locura asesina. Deseos desbordados. Placer doliente descomunal. Ardor mucho más insondable que rasguños de lobos bajo luna llena.

Durante la cena, Lily los observa comer y no se sacan la mirada de encima. Odio. Sí, es odio. Se miran y Sirius muestra los dientes mientras ella, saca las uñas. Sus miradas están cargadas de promesas de batallas, de hacerse daño y clavarse muy debajo de la piel. Sus ojos destilan sangre y desean. Desean como nunca arrancarse la piel a tiras y hacerse daño. Ese daño que solo ellos son capaces de hacerse. Ese daño donde los besos duelen, los labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos, donde la piel desea mudar y cambiarse por otra, después de tanto refriego. Miradas con intensa carga de deseo y algo más. Pelear y no dejarse ganar. Batalla sin tregua. Esa forma de amarse que solo ellos conocen.

No saben cómo llamarse la atención uno a otro. Mirarse parece lo único que sirviera en ese juego sin reglas. Quién toque primero perderá. Sucumbir no está en los planes de ninguno. Pero ambos desean tocarse mientras se miran, así de lejos, distanciados, separados por muros de personas. Las miradas, intensas y promiscuas. Claroscuro. Miradas a tientas. Ellos en pleno comedor concurrido, se miran. Katherine no sabe qué es lo que hace. Juega con fuego y acepta quemarse. Acepta hacerse daño, con consentimiento. Él es fuego, completamente en llamas quiere incendiarla. Está enojado y cuando eso pasa, el mundo puede irse al mismo infierno y a él poco le importará. Se desquita con ella, se desquita porque sabe que ella es el principio y raíz de todos sus problemas o no, es su amiga, es su hermano, es el mundo que se ha vuelto loco. Pero ella merece ser el blanco de todo su enojo. De estar así, enojado. De estar sin lo que le pertenece por derecho. Sin ella.

Uno de los dos debe romper el embrujo de miradas. Y ella lo rompe sin mucha convicción. Se va del comedor mientras Sirius vuelve a poner su expresión de perro peligroso cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Lily.

Sábado, primer día de Abril. Es el mes prometido. Promesas de una primavera desbordante. Promesas de tiempo tempestuoso cargado de energía. Un mes electrificado. Augurios de relámpagos. Lluvias frescas y eventuales días de sol.

Diez y media parten las carrozas desde Hogwarts para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade y tomar el expreso que los lleva a Londres.

Katherine se despide de sus amigas en el cuarto. Las ve terminar de armar sus equipajes, felices, demasiado despiertas para ser un fin de semana más. Todas están deseosas de volver a casa. Ella se queda sola en el castillo. Completamente sola, como en los viejos tiempos. Como siempre debió ser y es.

Antes de que Lily atraviese la puerta la retiene. Da un par de vueltas sin saber cómo decirle lo que quiere decirle.

—Lo sé Kat… sé que no quisiste decirme todo eso… sé que ese subnormal de Black envenena todo. Si será jodido… — Katherine se ríe estruendosamente y la abraza.

—Perdóname amiga, en serio que estaba afectada... no sé qué se me cruzó por la cabeza para decirte esas cosas desagradables.

—Sí, lo sé… James no deja de decirme que Canuto estaba mejor cuando salía con vos…

—Tiene que acostumbrarse, Lily — Dice Kat abrazándola — Bueno, vamos así no se hace tarde. Espero que te diviertas con James y espero una lechuza cada día o le mando un vociferador a Potter contándole de tus sueños con él.

Comienzan a bajar las escaleras para presentarse en el hall de entrada, donde McGonagall espera tomando lista.

El desayuno terminó hace poco. James está en la habitación preparando su mochila. Nervioso desde la punta de los pies hasta el pelo más alto de su coronilla. Despeinado y esas gafas que atentan con caérselas del puente de la nariz. Los ojos le brillan y habla rápido. Remus le ayuda con lo que puede. Prácticamente hace todo él, mientras James se pasea dando largas zancadas por la habitación.

— Lleva ropa muggle, así no llamas más la atención de lo debido.

—Ellos son muggles… cierto… cierto… —James sigue caminando de un lado a otro.

Sirius está despatarrado en su cama sin intenciones de moverse. Se salteó el desayuno y ahora está sintiendo sus tripas reclamar aquello que, por dormir, se les ha negado. Tararea una canción de vez en cuando y también resopla con sorna ante aquel panorama.

—Son muggles… no voy a poder hablar de Quidditch... No, ¡Merlín! ¿De qué voy a hablar?

—Tranquilo James… sé tú mismo. Te presto mi camisa que está limpia y planchada.

—Lunático tu ropa me queda grande. — Dice James, mientras Remus la encoge unas tallas con un hechizo correspondiente.

—Cuando estén en Londres puedes comprar un regalo para sus padres

— ¡Santa Circe! ¿Remus naciste sabiendo? Gracias, amigo, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.

—Es sentido común y un poco de educación. Flores, vino, algo… que Lily te ayude. —Sirius resopla indignado. Aun sigue de mal humor y Lunático lo reprende con la mirada. Canuto se despereza entre las sábanas y pareciera que decidiera levantarse.

Peter cada vez que se va del colegio parece que se muda. Llena su baúl de cosas que no usará y no necesitará, pero lo hace siempre. No hay forma de sacarle esa manía.

Sirius se levanta de la cama, caza unos jeans que están tirados en el piso. Se viste con lo que encuentra y sale murmurando que se muere de hambre. Se va directo a las cocinas a saciarse y acallar los rugidos de su estómago.

James siente cierta desazón por el enojo de Sirius. Necesita de sus chistes para distraerse, necesita su palabra de aliento. Necesite que le diga _"¡Qué desastre Potter! Impresentable. ¿Qué van a decir los Evans cuando te vean? El novio de la nena no sabe ni peinarse, usa anteojos culo de botella y tiene pocos sesos"_ Porque esas palabras esconden su cariño, su afecto. Necesita su aprobación y el cabreado no está de humor, incluso se va sin despedirse. Él se va a ir siete días, toda una semana a solas con Lily -bueno y su familia- y su habitación y su vida personal y _Dios_ que comienza a temblar de miedo y ansiedad. Y Sirius no le despide, no le promete escribirle, no le dice _"éxitos, campeón. La gloria es tuya, vuelve triunfante o no vuelvas"_

Sirius está por entrar a las cocinas cuando lo ve. Camina con paso decidido, lleno de triunfos que no ha ganado. Lleno de experiencia que no ha adquirido. Lleno de batallas que no ha peleado. Pero feliz. Feliz de volver a casa con los suyos. Se llena la boca hablando de la acostumbrada fiesta en su casa. La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Habla de Bella y a Rodolphus Lestrange le brilla la mirada. Habla de su parentesco con los Malfoy. Habla de la categoría de la fiesta que acontecerá el domingo. Habla de su hogar. Su familia. _Mía también_. No, nunca más. Una vez lo fue, no volvería a eso, nunca. Pero algo en su interior se mueve, se acomoda en su garganta, tiembla en su nuez de Adán. Algo le incomoda. Quizá porque no sabe si es envidia o asco. Quizá el hecho de no poder volver a ese hogar. Hogar en sí. Quizá porque no puede escapar de ellos, porque le pesan en algún lado de su olvidada consciencia. Quizá porque ese hogar no es hogar como debería ser, aunque una vez lo fue. Quizá porque siente un poco de ese algo que se aloja en su garganta, cuando piensa así, en su hermano. En Regulus. Inevitable. Su sangre. Un apellido. Una casa. Una raíz. Toda una historia. Y es su hermano que le siente tan adentro que duele. Duelen muchas cosas, pesan muchas más. No sabe porqué pero se gira mientras habla y su mirada recae en él, que se ha detenido en la puerta de la cocina y no se decide a entrar. Ante ese contacto gris, tan conocido que le remueve el alma y le traen tantos recuerdos, esos ánimos de grandeza se le caen al suelo. Es toda una fachada porque le ve y en su mirada hay una súplica muda. Una petición desgarrada por los acontecimientos, por las decisiones que han tomado ambos y que los han ido alejando inevitablemente. Regulus se queda ahí de pie, mirándole de manera indescifrable por tantas cosas que acusan y condenan a su hermano mayor. No vuelve atrás para mirarle dos veces y entra de una vez por esa puerta que se mantiene entreabierta. Es una batalla demasiado vieja como para querer lucharla. Las guerras que no se empiezan, nunca tendrán fin.

Cuando llega la hora de irse, Remus despide a Peter, a Lily y James en el hall. Saluda a Mary con una mirada llena de despedidas, llena de abrazos y besos al viento. Con promesas de soñarla cada noche. Miradas con palabras mudas.

Ya los alumnos de los primeros años comienzan a irse en las primeras carrozas que parten a Hogsmeade. Mary se despide de Kat y mientras se abrazan le da una nota y le sonríe. Antes de volverse mira a Remus de soslayo y se sonroja. Paul ya se ha ido con sus amigos de curso con la promesa de sentarse con ella en el tren. Mary se va con Joan y Alice que no cabe en sí de felicidad.

Alice Longbottom se va a su nuevo hogar. Edimburgo le espera con marido. Edimburgo y ya parece enamorada de su nueva ciudad. Edimburgo. Lejana y añorada. Pero antes Londres. Antes el andén y la ajetreada calle londinense. Y él. Frank. Está a horas de encontrarse con él en la estación de Kings Cross en Londres. A solo horas de la felicidad, de los brazos con los que sueña cada noche. Los besos que le da a la almohada mientras sueña. Ya no puede esperar por verle. Cada vez se hace más difícil la distancia. Cada día lo necesita más. Para ella los exámenes han sido la distracción perfecta, una obligación que la mantenía constante. Pero ahora eso queda atrás y no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que hará en esos siete días.

Están por partir cuando James lo ve parado con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la arcada de piedra. Sirius le sonríe y James se acerca a él.

—Sí que te tardaste… histérico.

—Potter cállate y dame tu cariño — Le dice Sirius abrazándolo como se abrazan los hermanos, con fuerza, largo y tendido. Antes de separarse le dice al oído: _"Más te vale volver con algo digno para contar o te desheredo del código" _James se separó feliz, sonriéndole "_palabra de merodeador_" llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Eso está por verse. — Dice Sirius mientras Lily se acerca a ellos — Hey Lily cuídalo, mira que para dormir necesita una mamadera caliente y unas palmaditas en la cola, sino tiene pesadillas.

—Descuida, Sirius, te lo voy a devolver entero.

—Espero que no — Dice Sirius sonriendo después de un largo período sin hacerlo. Ese día parece mejor de lo que prometía. Lily le sonríe, feliz de que haya vuelto a la normalidad. Se miran sopesándose. Lo mira diciéndole: "_Yo soy Lily, tu eres toda su vida, su hermano"_. Él le contesta: "_Lo sé. Si lo lastimas no voy a dudar. Aunque seas una chica"_

Lily se da cuenta que toda esa masa de cuerpo perfecto, esbelto, rebeldía y sabiduría injusta, seguro y tranquilo de sí mismo, es una apariencia. Descubre a un Sirius Black inseguro y miedoso, que necesita que le aprueben, necesita que lo miren, que le aplaudan, que le discutan. Pero necesita ser. Podrá ser muy seguro respecto a exámenes, a chicas, a la magia, a la vida pero no soporta una cosa. Ese miedo a perder lo único que tiene: James, sus amigos, la única familia que conoce. Comprende que Sirius no tiene que ser un rival, es una extensión de James y James es una extensión de Sirius. Pero necesita que Canuto vea en ella eso. Él debe aceptarla, y ella debe aceptarlo. Si salir con James Potter le parecía un atentado debido a la publicidad y la vida pública, entiende que hay cosas más profundas e importantes, como enfrentarse a sus amigos. Enfrentarse a Sirius y ganarle su cariño y confianza. Quizá esté más cerca de ganarla de lo que ella piensa. Quizá es Sirius quien necesita ser aceptado, quien quiere ser parte de ellos.

Remus, Katherine y Sirius se encuentran en el jardín parados sobre el césped viendo como las últimas dos carrozas tiradas por Theastrals, invisibles para muchos, se alejan por el camino de tierra.

Todos se marchan de Hogwarts riendo, saludando y prometiendo escribirse durante esos largos días ausentes. Parece mentira que hasta ayer estuvieron tan tensionados y atizados por los exámenes. Parece mentira, pero eso es un lejano recuerdo. Ya no hay espacio para ello, ahora solo resta descansar en esas vacaciones que auguran buenos momentos de intensa felicidad y más. Mucho más pese a la ausencia, donde no se mira, donde no se toca hasta el desquicio. Mucho más pese a la presencia, donde se toca, donde se mira hasta saciarse. Muchos jugarán a mirarse y no tocarse, mientras otros, más suicidas aun, jugarán a tocarse sin mirarse. Vacaciones al fin comienzan a contarse y los carruajes ya se disipan entre la niebla de la mañana y desaparecen.


	26. Capítulo 25 Hogar dulce hogar

Capítulo 25 Hogar dulce hogar

Abril apenas se amanece. Despierta sentimientos en la tierra. Despierta al agua. Despierta al viento. Despierta al sol. Despierta los cimientos de sueños profundos enterrados en la nieve. Deshielo ya olvidado. Cenizas de frío témpano. Amanecer de brisa fresca. Abril y fantasea Mayo.

Todos los tonos de verdes se solidifican. Se entremezclan. Grava y madreselva. Césped y bosques. Orillas y caudales. Cielo y tierra. Tormenta y arco iris. Amanecer y vuelta amanecer. De sol a sol, vive Abril. De nube en nube, reposa Abril. De lluvia en tormenta, descarga Abril. Cabalga brioso, días de furia y pastorea manso, en sendos campos de pastizales tiernos. Atraviesa ríos y empapa todo a su camino.

Es Abril y es magia natural en toda su esencia. Abril comienza en su semana de vacaciones. Hogwarts es Abril cuando los alumnos regresan. Cuando se llene de anécdotas, de fotografías. Cuando las risas resuenen y calienten sus paredes de corazones jóvenes, más fuertes que los rayos del sol.

Hogwarts aun está dormido. Duerme mientras todos se van en el expreso rumbo a Londres. Duerme mientras otros se quedan durmiendo y aunque intenten despertar la furia del corazón del castillo, no lograran hacerlo. Hogwarts se mece despacio, se mece en una canción de cuna que nadie recuerda, que nadie escucha.

Todos se van. Los que quedan, también parecen irse en ese tren.

* * *

El paisaje se desdibuja a esa velocidad. Imágenes de líneas verdes y colores tierra se entremezclan. Rápido, todo parece borroso. Quizá es Mary que mira con ojos empañados el recuerdo de la silueta de un castillo que ya no se ve. Quizá es James que no presta atención a lo que pasa allá afuera, porque su vista se nubla cuando Lily se interpone en ella y todo alrededor carece de sentido. Quizá es Peter que mira por la ventana de ese tren, buscando una señal y allí afuera todo se ve mal. Vertiginoso y desenfocado, como él se encuentra. Todo se desfigura cuando el tren alcanza su velocidad máxima y el viaje se desata sobre rieles y silbidos de una maquinaria antigua, mágica.

— Entonces, Rose y Albert Evans, Petunia y Vernon — Repite James mientras come unas píldoras ácidas para hacer algo con sus manos y aplacar el nerviosismo. — ¿Son religiosos? —Pregunta de repente, recordando el motivo de esas vacaciones

— No, mis padres son gente de ciencia. Mamá es profesora en una universidad de Londres, es antropóloga. Papá es médico trabaja en una clínica. — James trata de recordar esa información para poder tener una charla razonable con sus futuros suegros — Vamos, no te preocupes, le caerás muy bien a mis padres. Solo trata de no hacerle caso a mi hermana. Pero no te preocupes, ellos solo estarán durante el fin de semana.

James se relaja en su asiento y masculla un _"de acuerdo"_ y conversa con Peter tratando de animarlo prometiéndole cartas. Lily observa cómo James, pese a su nerviosismo que lo oculta bastante bien, ha cambiado de humor. Sabe que ese cambio se debe desde que Black apareció y volvió a hablarle, más que a perdonarle a olvidarlo todo y seguir. James está contento y no deja de sonreír. Esa influencia que causa en él.

Alice está sentada a su lado y comienzan una conversación animada sobre lo que harán en las vacaciones. Joan está en otro vagón con chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw comentando chismes. Mary está en el compartimento con Paul y sus amigos.

Algunos perfilan vacaciones esperanzadoras. Unos desean descansar, otros no dormir nunca. Otros quieren ver salir el sol. Otros desean días en penumbras. Vacaciones y todo es posible.

* * *

Hogwarts y la niebla se dispersa al llegar el mediodía. El lago negro apenas sigue emanando ese vapor matinal que asciende y se pierde en el ambiente.

Los alumnos mayores que quedan en el colegio tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade hasta antes de que caiga la noche.

Katherine está en su cuarto observando las camas vacías y el desorden que suelen dejar sus amigas cuando se van del castillo.

Pone un poco de orden y busca la pequeña radio que era de Lily y un día se la adueñaron todas perdiendo nombre y apellido. Esa radio que solían poner años atrás, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para sintonizar frecuencias muggles. Joan conocía las estaciones de radio mágicas y solían alternar los programas.

Busca girando la perilla ese programa de los clásicos de ayer y hoy que lo conduce Antony Bullet.

La música inunda la habitación y Katherine comienza a recoger todos los libros que debe devolver a la biblioteca. Toma uno que cree que es de Mary, y recostándose en su cama, se dispone a ojearlo.

Cuando se quita el abrigo, mete su mano en el bolsillo del saco para sacar su cigarrera. Allí encontró algo más que una caja de metal rectangular. Un papel, doblado perfectamente en cuatro partes. Letra cursiva prolija. "_Mary"_, dijo en voz alta y recordó aquello.

Dejó a Roger Waters sonando en la habitación y salió cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Anochece en Londres pero aun sale el sol en el andén mágico 9 ¾ de la estación de trenes King's cross. Alumnos del colegio Hogwarts bajan con sus equipajes y jaulas de mascotas mientras padres y familiares los reciben dichosos. Las vacaciones ya comenzaron, se palpan cuando Londres inmensa se presenta ante ellos. Vacaciones y Londres, dos palabras que podrían ser sinónimas. Ambas nunca duermen, ambas no tienen horarios ni sentido. Son trasnochadoras, son sin límites. Son libres y siempre parecen querer más.

Alice corre a los brazos de Frank que la alza separándola del suelo y giran en un beso largo y algo tosco. Respirando y midiéndose mientras sus corazones se acallan, se besan más despacio sin apuro, sin ese empujón desmedido de la emoción de volverse a ver.

Alice no se desprende de su lado cuando se despiden de Lily, James, sus amigas y compañeros del colegio.

Frank le da la mano a Potter en un fuerte apretón en señal de aprobación por el noviazgo con Lily Evans. La pelirroja sonríe extasiada y Alice sonríe aun más ampliamente. La vida pareciera resurgir cuando esa chica, de pelo corto y ojos vivaces y grandes, está junto a Frank Longbottom.

Los recién casados se desaparecen conjuntamente para llegar a Edimburgo sin demoras. No hay tiempo que perder ni mucho menos que desperdiciar.

James se despide de Peter y de su madre que ha venido a buscarlo mientras les comenta que deben hacer unas compras en el centro. Peter resopla algo inteligible y se despide de ambos, deseándoles buenas vacaciones. Lily trata de animarlo, _"vamos Gus, no te desanimes, pronto se volverán a ver_" y le besa en la mejilla mientras le sigue sonriendo. A Peter el beso le toma desprevenido y lo siente cálido, maternal, afectivo.

James y su novia van caminando hasta Charing Cross Road donde se encuentra el caldero chorreante. Ingresan al callejón Diagon, hacen unas compras, James va Gringotts y cambia dinero mágico por libras esterlinas. Compra un vino y dice: "_Remus, me dio la idea"_. Lily se ríe en esa risa fresca y James le roba un beso. Una ventisca se levanta mientras ellos recorren la larga calle atestada de tiendas mágicas. Ellos llevan ropa muggle, el pelo revuelto y un beso robado que se vuelve profundo. Se miran a los ojos y no hay lugar para las dudas. James comparte un momento común, ordinario, normal, que se vuelve espectacular porque está con ella. Lo que siempre soñó. Se siente afortunado y se tranquiliza cuando ella asegura que lo seguirá queriendo pese si su familia le cae mal. Se ríe y James pone esa expresión aterradora por la idea de no ser aceptado y ella le dice que eso no va a suceder, pero ¿Qué importa? Mientras ella lo quiera, habrá esperanza en el mundo. Mientras ella siga sonriendo, nunca habrá un final en esa vida. Le gustaría que suene una canción en estos momentos pero no podría elegir una. Quizá debería inventarla. Quizá la letra diría solo: _Lily_, y con eso bastaría para ser la canción del momento. Se toman de la mano y se dirigen a la estación London Charing Cross, allí deben tomar un tren hasta el condado de Kent y esa estación es una de las únicas con destino al sureste de Inglaterra. La estación está llena de resoplidos de trenes que llegan y se van, de vapores que ascienden en cantidades, algunos más leves en espirales.

La familia Evans vive en Maidstone en un barrio pintoresco cerca del río Medway, un bonito lugar para vivir a menos de una hora del gran centro londinense.

— Vivimos en un barrio muggle, no podemos aparecernos en el porche ni en el jardín. Debemos seguir viajando — Explica Lily que está acostumbrada a tomar ese tren que la lleva desde Londres a su casa, apenas una hora y cuarto de viaje.

A James la idea de estar un poco más a solas con ella, le encanta. Compran los pasajes y se sientan juntos en un vagón del medio. Frente a ellos, se sienta una señora mayor que lee un libro.

James se acomoda en su hombro y se llena de Lily durante todo el viaje. Caricias y conversaciones aisladas, besos de a momentos, risas medidas y miradas en los silencios.

* * *

Llegar a Edimburgo es llegar a la ciudad que te da la bienvenida. No es su ciudad natal, no creció allí, no vivió nunca allí, pero sabe que su vida podría empezar a escribirse desde el día en que pisó su tierra y su mano se ceñía fuerte con la de Frank.

La mansión Longbottom se alza ante ellos. Las puertas dobles principales se abren para darles la entrada a la pareja. Augusta preside al grupo de elfos, con su hermano Algie y su esposa Enid.

El padre de Frank hace años que falleció y desde ese día, su hermano se mudó junto a ella para vivir cerca y hacerse mutua compañía.

Les dan una calurosa bienvenida, mientras ingresan al salón y conversan sobre el viaje. Augusta les da órdenes a los tres elfos sobre la cena de esa noche.

— Alice, tus padres han enviado parte de tus cosas. Kinkey las ha colocado en su habitación.

— Gracias, Augusta — Dice Alice con cierto tinte amargo en su voz. Le hubiese gustado ir a buscarlas ella misma a su propia casa. Augusta le da órdenes a los elfos de llevar el equipaje arriba pero Frank se adelanta.

— Si me disculpan — Dice Alice a su suegra, a tío Algie y tía Enid — Voy a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, el viaje ha sido largo.

— Claro, querida, ve. La cena estará lista en una hora a más tardar.

Alice y Frank desaparecen escaleras arriba mientras su madre los observa subir.

La casa es de estilo victoriano, con una escalera principal de escalones y barandal de mármol. Sus paredes revestidas en madera decoradas por cuadros que se mueven, de antiguos miembros de la familia.

Cuando entran a su habitación, Frank deja el equipaje de su esposa a un lado. Hay un baúl apartado donde debe haber ropa, fotos, libros, recuerdos y cosas importantes de Alice, de la vieja Alice Smith.

El cuarto es espacioso y tiene un balcón que da al jardín. Encienden las luces, porque ya es de noche y el sol se está poniendo. Alice observa el jardín desde los largos ventanales y recuerda cuando se hicieron marido y mujer sobre ese césped, bajo ese cielo de Edimburgo. Ahí mismo.

Frank se acerca hacia ella y la abraza por detrás, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

— No sabes cuánto te extrañé — Dice él en su nuca desnuda. Su cabello brilloso y oscuro reluce cuando se mece a causa de sus dedos que se entierran en él. Alice siente escalofríos de ansiedad, de pasión.

— Puedo darme una idea pero podrías demostrármelo — Dice ella dándose vuelta poniéndose frente a él y besando sus labios. Alice lo conduce, entre besos y abrazos, hacia el baño.

* * *

El tren sale desde la estación Charing Cross del corazón de Londres y se dirige al sureste de Inglaterra. Kent es un condado de tierra fértil donde los jardines son esplendorosos y la agricultura se ve favorecida enormemente.

Cuando llegan a Maidstone es la hora de la cena. La ciudad es pintoresca y por ser la capital del distrito tiene una densidad poblacional considerable. Toman un Black cab, un taxi, que los deja frente a la casa de los Evans.

Una casa blanca, con flores y plantas en el porche presidido por una cerca. La madre de Lily ha de ser muy buena jardinera porque el jardín da fe de tener una buena mano al cuidado. La casa tiene dos pisos. Puerta, ventanas y tejado de color azul. La morada en toda su extensión es acogedora. Dan ganas de vivir ahí. Prolija, cuidada, limpia en exceso. No pareciera que ningún gnomo osase a asomar su nariz por allí. Por la ventana se vislumbra movimiento dentro. Las luces encendidas y música muggle suena lento.

Lily Evans sonríe feliz de estar en su hogar. Le toma la mano a James y caminan por el caminito de piedra atravesando la verja.

Los señores Evans los esperaban impacientes y en cuanto el timbre sonó suave una vez, ambos se presentaron en el umbral. Dieron una bienvenida alegre, dando besos calurosos y apretones de manos con sonrisas en las caras. "Un placer, mucho gusto" y demás formalidades. Los dos jóvenes entraron en la sala de estar donde hicieron las presentaciones adecuadas. James les da los regalos que ha traído y explica que el vino es de bodegas de Francia. Lily explica que las flores son orquídeas tropicales, del tipo Phalaenopsis. Parece como si ambas mujeres presentes entendieran lo que acaban de decir y ambas sonríen encantadas. James y Albert se miran cómplices.

La señora Evans es el vivo retrato de Lily pero con cabello castaño con dejos de color caoba. El señor Evans lleva anteojos y no sabe porqué pero aquello lo hace sentir bien a James. Conversan mientras se observan evaluándose. Albert no parece tan peligroso como pensaba de hecho lo mira con cierta admiración o fascinación. Rose parece una mujer demasiado agradable para ser profesora. Pero deduce que si Lily tiene semejante temperamento, debe haberlo adquirido de los genes de su madre.

Rose anuncia que la comida estará lista en unos minutos.

— Hice carne al horno con papas. No sabía qué hacer, espero que te guste

— Sí, claro señora Evans — Contesta James con esa voz inocente y esa expresión de niño bueno que Lily le conoce tan bien.

— Rose, James, llámame Rose — James sonríe y la madre de Lily le dedica una mirada a su hija llena de complicidad.

— Al, ¿por qué no me ayudas mientras ellos dejan sus cosas arriba?

— Sí claro, cariño —Contesta el señor Evans y dirigiéndose a su hija y a su novio dice: — No me deja un segundo. James, no permitas que te domine así, mira que Lily es la peor de las tres.

Por supuesto a aquello le sigue un _"¡papá!"_ en tono de reprimenda, mientras le da un beso y su padre se interna en la cocina dando clara evidencia de la dominación femenina por la que ha vivido durante años.

— Ves, James, te dije que están un poco locos — Dice Lily mientras suben las escaleras y le muestra su casa.

— Yo creo que son muy agradables

—Eso porque no conociste a mi hermana. — Dice ella mientras ingresa a su cuarto.

La habitación de Lily Evans es un misterio revelándose para James. Mitad muggle, mitad bruja. James descubre cosas de su personalidad. Hay fotos de sus amigas, unos banderines de Gryffindor que Lily remarca: "_Eran de Alice". "Sí, claro"_ dice él. Un escritorio atestado de cosas junto a una biblioteca que pareciera no tener lugar entre libro y libro. Un placard de considerable tamaño que ella abre para dejar su abrigo y deja ver un sinfín de ropa y cajas de zapatos.

El piso está alfombrado y hay una ventana donde debajo a ésta descansa el escritorio. James deja su mochila en el suelo y contempla su cama por unos segundos. Acolchado blanco con dibujo de flores, lleno de almohadones pequeños de colores. Hay un cuadro que no reconoce de qué es, ni quién lo ha pintado. Una pila de discos que se amontonan a un costado de su mesa de noche. Unas fotos muggles de cuando Lily era pequeña que James se distrae mirando.

En el alfeizar de la ventana se reposan dos lechuzas que han viajado juntas desde Londres. Parecen que se llevan bien. Lily abre la ventana y les da permiso para quedarse sobrevolando por la zona. James abre la mochila para guardar el suéter cuando al meter la mano, descubre algo que no estaba allí. El espejo partido que usaba para comunicarse con canuto. _"El muy jodido lo puso sin que me diera cuenta"_ Piensa y dice en voz alta, _"mal nacido"_ y una sonrisa amplia que Lily ya ha aprendido a reconocer. Sirius Black.

La voz de su madre se oye desde el piso de abajo llamándolos para cenar.

James se siente extrañamente en casa. Le da nostalgia pensar que hasta hace poco él también podía compartir esos momentos banales con sus padres, con su hermano Sirius. Una cena familiar llena de conversaciones animadas y discusiones graciosas. James siente añoranza pero de alguna manera siente que está en casa. Está con ella y así debería haber sido siempre. Al menos se dice para él mismo: así será siempre de ahora en más.

* * *

Hogwarts y aún es sábado, día en que todos se marcharon a Londres a vivir sus vacaciones fuera, excepto aquellos que no tienen a dónde ir, o prefieren no irse a otro lado que no sea ese castillo. Katherine no ha encontrado a Remus por ningún lado. Es posible que él y su delincuente amigo hayan ido al pueblo. Seguramente fueron. No le caben dudas de que fueron a Hogsmeade. Allí tiene con qué entretenerse. Sí, seguro está en el pueblo.

Sus pies la dirigen sin saber porqué a la torre de astronomía. Está desierta y es el punto más alto de todo el castillo, más que la Lechucería.

Se sienta en un borde de la piedra y mira hacia el horizonte. Está anocheciendo lento ese día. Abril comienza a aplicar sus efectos sobre el tiempo. Demorando las horas, alargando el día.

A lo lejos puede observar figuras aisladas de personas que se acerca al castillo por el camino de tierra que da al pueblo. Adivina que es él cuando dos personas caminan juntas acercándose. Luego se retracta y supone que puede ser el que viene más allá, más lejos, rezagado y sin ganas de volver.

Se encuentra adivinando cuál de esas sombras negras es él. Se ríe de sí misma y se da cuenta que lentamente está dejando caer las barreras que había levantado con tanta convicción. No puede permitirse caer tan bajo. Debe levantarlas de alguna forma. Tiene que inventar algo para no caer en la tentación. Quizá buscar una nueva religión, algo que la aleje del Siriusismo o dejar por una vez de ser socia vitalicia de la orden Siriusiana. Parece un poco suicida tener que cambiar de Dios y dejar de venerar los pilares que se adoraban hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Quizá encuentre consuelo en sí misma, un culto algo egoísta, pero estar sola siempre le ha funcionado bien. Pero termina adorándolo en silencio. Debe encontrar un reemplazo falso que lo destituya del trono, al menos en apariencia. Lo conoce demasiado como para saber que no toleraría ser reemplazado y que probablemente tome revancha. ¡Pero qué se maneje solo, ella debería hacer lo que se le viniera en ganas!

No va a ganarle ni una batalla ni la guerra. Ella no volvería a dar el brazo a torcer y menos ahora que Sirius está dando tantos traspiés con sus amigos y con ella. Después de todo, aquello solo lo hace para su bienestar, para que vuelva a ser él.

La noche cayó completa y la hora de la cena está iniciándose en el Gran Salón. Decide que es tiempo de ir a comer y se marcha con la brisa fresca que allí, al aire libre, se siente en cada parte de su cuerpo; en la cara e inundándole los pulmones de oxigeno limpio y puro.

La mesa de los profesores es la más concurrida. Las demás mesas, las de las casas, están vacías por sectores. Kat se sienta en cualquier lado, aunque elige ese lugar cerca de unas chicas de tercero que comen juntas pese a ser de distintas casas.

Remus y Sirius ya estaban sentados más allá comiendo y hablando, conversando de cosas que solo ellos entienden, sin ojos para nadie más en ese lugar. Quisiera saber qué es lo que están hablando, pero desde donde está sentada no puede oírles una palabra, excepto sentir sus risas.

Se resigna y aunque tiene que entregarle ese papel a Remus, decide que mejor es esperar a que estén en la Sala Común.

Cuando la medianoche se alza serena, Katherine aparece en la sala, luego de un paseo prolongado después de haber cenado. Como lo suponía, ambos están ahí. Ingresa con aire resuelto y se acerca a Remus.

— Tengo algo para darte, Rem — Busca en su bolsillo el papel doblado y se lo entrega diciendo: — Te lo podría haber dado antes pero no sabía por dónde estabas…

— Gracias Kat — Dice Remus reconociendo la caligrafía y reconociendo también la insinuación de aquella chica — Estuvimos en Hogsmeade

— Hasta mañana, que duermas bien.

Katherine se va ignorándolo completamente. Mientras Canuto finge que ni siquiera la ha visto. Se queda mirando a Remus que lee atentamente la carta y le pregunta varias veces qué dice, de quién es. "¿Es de _ella_?" Remus lo mira y no sabe si con ese _ella_ se refiere a Mary o a Katherine.

— Es de Mary — Anuncia mientras lo dobla y la mete en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

— ¿Y qué dice?

— Ni sueñes que voy a leértela

—Vamos, Lunático, estoy aburrido… quiero saber qué dice… seguro que dice algo cursi — Sirius estudia la mirada de su amigo. Brillante, inconfundible. Una sonrisa y vuelve a cambiar de veredicto — no peor es algo sucio… mm... sí, algo cochino

Remus lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y le dice por décima cuarta vez que no piensa leerle la carta que es de carácter privado. Dígase privado de manera subrayada y con mucho énfasis.

Sirius no deja de pedirle que se la lea, incluso cuando llegan al cuarto sigue molestándolo. Remus sabe que su amigo es insistente por naturaleza e inaguantable cuando está aburrido. En esas circunstancias siempre tiene a alguien para molestar, ahora están solos y las opciones son reducidas. Remus debe lidiar con su humor de perros y sus malas pulgas.

Se acuestan y Sirius no deja de hablar desde su cama. Remus contestas con escuetos monosílabos. _No. Sí_. De vez en cuando expande el repertorio a un: _Tal vez, puede ser, ni se te ocurra. Basta. Cállate._

Pero Sirius habla y no puede dormirse. Piensa en James y le pregunta a Remus qué pueden estar haciendo ahora. Si James ya se habrá mandado alguna metida de pata, si ya habrá roto algo, si habrá hecho una pregunta desubicada o matado a la mascota preferida de los Evans.

— Sirius, eso es lo que tú harías. James, no. James seguramente está portándose como niño bueno y aplicado

— Menudo mentiroso, sí tienes razón. Es un embustero de primera y lo peor es que a él siempre le creen y a mí nunca.

— No me extrañaría…

— ¿Eso qué se supone que significa?… no importa, de todas formas yo nunca iría a conocer ningunos padres de nadie.

Remus dice algo como un _"humm"_ y lentamente comienza a quedarse dormido. _"Remus"_ le llama Canuto, pero no pareciera que quisiera despertar. Sirius resopla algunas injurias contra el lobo y termina levantándose a fumar un cigarrillo.

* * *

Día dominical y no hay muchas opciones para entretenerse. Pero es un día de sol y promete ser cálido pese al viento frío. Amos Cadaway y Rolanda Hooch organizan un partido de Quidditch amateur con los alumnos que han quedado y tienen conocimiento suficiente para jugar un partido. Equipo blanco y negro y sus remeras se vuelven automáticamente de los colores escogidos.

Katherine vuela medianamente bien, al menos puede mantenerse en la escoba, así que ocupa el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de los blancos cuyo capitán es Emmer Boot y juega de guardián.

Remus se ha negado a jugar alegando que no sabe ni las reglas de juego. Se sienta en las gradas, al sol tenue de Abril y se dispone a leer el libro que ha llevado. En su interior esconde la carta que Mary le escribió y él pretende responder.

Sirius juega en el equipo contrario de bateador y Katherine resopla _"que trampa"_. Hooch decide poner a Patrick Dickson, cazador de Ravenclaw, en su equipo para equilibrar.

— Es un amistoso, nada de golpes bajos ni faltas. Es un partido para entretenerse.

Pronto comienzan a jugar y lo que inicia con motivos de amistad y puro entretenimiento, se vuelve competitivo y juegan durante casi tres horas. Sirius que tiene ciertas tendencias de liderazgo pronto toma el mando del capitán de su equipo y le da consejos sobre cómo llegar a una victoria segura.

Katherine hace lo que puede en la escoba, por suerte el otro buscador no es mucho mejor que ella. Sirius no le quita ojo de encima y cuando la ve cerca de la snitch y su buscador está en la otra punta del estadio, le pasa una bludger que le corre el cabello. Indignada mira la dirección de dónde ha aparecido ésta. Sirius y sus intenciones asesinas. _"Maldito, desgraciado, casi me mata"_ Grita Kat, aunque pocos la escuchan, y comienza a volar tras la snitch que se ha escapado de su radio por esa pelota violenta que pasó a un palmo de su cabeza y le barrió los cabellos de la coronilla.

Remus observa de vez en cuando y mueve la cabeza en señal de negación cuando ve en el cielo a ese perro y a esa gata, disputándose entre vuelos y pelotas asesinas. Un juego suicida ya de por sí, pero más aun cuando ellos lo juegan. Piensa y deja de lado esas meditaciones de Quidditch y la guerra de los sexos, o del amor, según se le mire. Busca la hoja perfectamente doblada y escrita y la relee para contestarla.

_Querido Remus:_

_Me siento incapaz de alejarme tanto tiempo, parece que las vacaciones complotaran contra mí. De todas formas cuando estamos cerca, en el mismo lugar, me siento lejos. A millones de kilómetros de distancia, como ahora._

_La única forma de sentirte cerca es cuando estamos completamente solos y nada más existe. Lo bueno y lo malo, lo correcto y lo incorrecto se reducen a la nada._

_No quiero pensarlo mucho, porque me terminaría odiando al final. Ni vos, ni yo ni nadie quiere eso._

_Cuando vuelva de las vacaciones voy a terminar con Paul. No te pido permiso, ni tu consentimiento. No importa que no quieras nada conmigo y que entre nosotros solo haya momentos furtivos en espacios oscuros de una biblioteca o de una habitación vacía._

_Se que todo lo que hicimos, lo hice libre porque nadie me ata, nadie. Siempre que te besé, solo vos estabas presente, nadie más. Todo lo que hice fue porque así lo deseaba. Y todo este planteo viene al caso de que… prometimos terminar lo que iniciamos esa tarde en la biblioteca._

_Remus J. Lupin, ¿Estas dispuestos a seguirlo?_

_Siempre tuya,_

_Mary_

_P.D.: Estaré toda la semana en mi casa, pero a partir del viernes estaré en Kent, en casa de mis parientes, por si decides contestar._

Remus comienza a escribir con su caligrafía demasiada prolija para ser de chico. Con letra perfecta le responde.

El equipo negro, el de Canuto, lleva la delantera por una diferencia de 40 puntos. Con un silbido le indica al buscador que la snitch está al otro lado del estadio, mientras espera que esa bludger regrese justo a tiempo para volver a batearla. Va a impactar en ella de lleno sobre su costado izquierdo. Katherine no tiene opciones si sigue volando la bludger impactará y no llegará a tomar la jodida pelota alada. Si cambia de rumbo, esquivándola, el otro buscador llegará a la snitch antes que ella. Está por llegar contra su hombro mientras extiende su mano. Roza la pelota dorada con sus yemas de los dedos. El impacto está por llegar cuando se detiene en seco. La bludger pasa de largo frente a ella, mientras se mantiene en el aire y el buscador que venía pisándole los talones choca por detrás. La coalición provoca la casi caída de ambos buscadores. La estrategia de Kat ha servido para evitar la bludger y para que ninguno obtenga el final del partido.

Cuando vuelven a disputarse por la victoria, Sirius se atraviesa en su camino, haciendo que Kat frene súbitamente y caiga al vacío. El buscador consigue la snitch y el partido termina. Sirius sostiene a Kat de un brazo y la sube a su escoba.

— Tramposo — Dice cuando la sangre se ha dispersado a todos los lugares de su cuerpo y deja de concentrarse en su cabeza cuando caía. El corazón le late muy deprisa y puede que haya sido el susto de frenar de golpe o la caída. O puede ser el contacto de esa mano fuerte aferrándose a su brazo, subiéndola a su escoba y manteniéndola tan cerca que se sienten respirar y se ven las gotas de transpiración que empapan su cuello.

— Está dentro de las reglas — Dice con esa voz descarada de cinismo sexual. Voz invitadora a la discusión.

— Lo hiciste a propósito — Su voz suena a reproche y con tintes de diversión.

— Sí, Quidditch es Quidditch — Y su voz perruna resuena sobre su cuello mientras siguen descendiendo.

— Sí claro, ahora se llama Quidditch — Dice Katherine irónicamente fingiendo un enojo inexistente.

Katherine baja de un salto de su escoba levanta la suya que ha caído y yace quieta sobre el césped y se une a su equipo perdedor.

* * *

Es lunes y en la ciudad de Lancaster, dentro del condado de Lancashire al noroeste de Inglaterra, llega una lechuza parda a una casa estilo sajón antigua. En la casa de los Macdonald no hay elfos domésticos pero si hay ama de llaves que es parte de la familia misma.

Mitad mágica mitad muggle se debaten entre las costumbres y logran un equilibrio armonioso de ambas culturas. El señor Macdonald descansa disfrutando de la compañía de sus hijos que han vuelto a casa. El próximo fin de semana estarán en Kent, visitando a la familia de su esposa. Adora esas reuniones donde la magia es la única expresión que se manifiesta. Lee el diario "Times" de la mañana en la sala de estar y ve como Mary pasa corriendo y sale al jardín a recibir una lechuza con mucho entusiasmo.

Vuelve a entrar a la casa con una sonrisa estampada en su cara y corre escaleras arriba. Su padre la observa y pareciera que viera a esa pequeña niña que corría por la casa sin dejarse atrapar. Claro ahora corre por la correspondencia. Seguramente cosas de mujeres, de chicos, de colegio lejano y vacaciones sin sus amigas.

Mary desenrolla el pergamino y lee acostada en su cama deshecha, aun tibia.

_Querida Mary:_

_Probablemente hubiera preferido hablarlo personalmente. ¿Pero tenías alguna duda de que no iba a contestarte con semejante armas de contraataque? Creo que no puedo resistirme a una invitación de éste tipo. Más sabiendo que no hubiera esperado algo así de Mary Macdonald. _

_Sé que no necesitas mi consentimiento, ni siquiera mi opinión. Solo quiero decirte que te quiero como a nadie. Que si alguna vez te lastimé, te pido disculpas. Me aterra saber que puedo hacerte daño y lo sabes de sobra, pero si estás tan segura y obstinada en seguir aquello… no veo la hora de que vuelvas para terminarlo. _

_Se me ocurren muchas ideas y espero que te gusten porque pienso aplicarlas todas. Un experimento placentero si me permites la atribución de tamaño adjetivo._

_Disfruta las vacaciones, nos vemos pronto_

_Remus J. Lupin, quien concuerda en que lo que se empieza debe terminarse._

Mary suspira y relee. Vuelve a suspirar y vuelve a releer. Se detiene en ese _"te quiero como a nadie"_. Quiere contestarle inmediatamente. Toma papel, una pluma y se sienta en la cama. Piensa la respuesta. Medita las palabras. Suspira y vuelve a releer su carta.

* * *

Martes y la correspondencia llega en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts mientras Remus desayuna prácticamente solo, excepto por Sirius que parece un zombie pero está ahí por el hambre de muerte que padece.

Recibe el ejemplar "El profeta" acostumbrado y esa carta de Mary Macdonald que le responde su anterior carta. Sirius sólo presta atención a su café con bollitos, manteca y mermelada. Puede leer tranquilo y Canuto ni siquiera notará que Katherine está sentada con su amigo Emmer y el equipo improvisado de Quidditch amateur.

Despliega el pergamino y lee mientras toma su acostumbrado té cortado con un poco de leche.

_Remus:_

_¡Cómo quisiera estar allá para ser objeto de prueba experimental a esas ideas tuyas! Seguramente sea un estudio exitoso. Por supuesto de carácter científico y bajo secreto profesional. Pero placentero como auguran tus palabras._

_Espero que no olvides que también tengo ideas propias muy interesantes para aplicar al proyecto experimental. Así quizá podremos patentar el resultado con el nombre de ambos, y no te llevas toda la gloria._

_Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie,_

_Mary Macdonald futura científica experta en la materia experimental. _

Le roba mil sonrisas, le gana un día de excelente buen humor. Le regala dicha y una felicidad que no cabe en su pecho. No cabe en su mente otra cosa que no sea Mary y sus irremediables ganas de tenerla ahora mismo con él.

Escribe esa tarde mientras Sirius y él, reposan en el jardín al sol, sobre el césped reverdecido. Sirius tira piedras al lago y cada vez que una de ésta se hunde, burbujas de oxigeno estallan en la superficie.

Ve a Katherine caminar por los invernaderos junto con el profesor Dumbledor que ha estado ausente desde el inicio de las vacaciones.

Se pregunta qué podrán estar hablando. Si tendrá algo que ver con ese envenenamiento dudoso, sobre el clima, o quizá y más a su creencia, debe estar pidiéndole de cambiar de casa. Pasa más tiempo con los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que podría bien despedirse de Gryffindor, piensa Sirius.

Remus escribe sobre un libro de tapa dura, la respuesta a Mary que llegará al otro día, miércoles, probablemente a sus manos.

_Mary:_

_No olvido que tienes una imaginación ilimitada y muy versátil. Sabes que esta hoja en blanco te espera para que la escribas y demuestres tus dotes de escritora. Pero cuando vuelvas…_

_Hasta entonces_

_Remus J. Lupin, fuente de inspiración_

Katherine conversa con el director sobre los nuevos geranios que crecen libres de plagas, gracias al nuevo plaguicida que el profesor Herbert Beery ha creado en coparticipación con Slughorn. Hablan del buen tiempo pero "pese a todo aun es necesario llevar calcetines de lana", dice el profesor levantando la túnica color mostaza y dejando al descubierto unas medias gruesas de color café con dibujos de doxys. Katherine mantiene una risa que oculta cuando cambia de tema.

—Profesor Dumbledore quizá usted sabe algo sobre esa orden secreta.

Caminan entre los invernaderos y Albus sopesa las palabras y medita antes de contestar.

— Se rumorean muchas cosas y como siempre pocas veces son ciertas.

Katherine lo observa sabe que se dicen muchas cosas sobre esa orden del bien. Que existe, que no existe que son inventos para dar esperanza al mundo mágico. Dumbledore nota esa desilusión en sus ojos y le sonríe con esa sonrisa de niño bobo que no cuadra con esa experiencia ancestral de magia profunda y sabiduría madura.

— Pensaba que quizá, bueno, no sé. No sé qué vaya a hacer cuando termine el colegio. Pensé que quizá podía hacer algo bueno con mi futuro.

— Cosa seria el tiempo, pero no hay que adelantarse a los hechos. Aun queda un largo trecho que recorrer — Sus ojos bailan junto a esos lentes de media luna sobre una nariz torcida — Cuando llegue el momento volveremos a hablarlo, ahora disfrute sus vacaciones, señorita Hampton.

Katherine acompaña al profesor hasta dentro del castillo, no sin antes dirigir una de sus miradas fulminantes a Sirius Black que hace espectáculo de pies desnudos sobre la orilla del lago.

* * *

Es miércoles por la tarde y es un día de sol como hace tiempo que no lo es.

Katherine ha pasado las horas jugando naipes explosivos en el jardín con chicos y chicas de otras casas. Han organizado una reunión en la torre de Ravenclaw para esa noche. No hay mucha gente que pueda asistir pero el motivo es suficiente para juntarse. Sirius observa con sus malas pulgas a Katherine que conversa animadamente con ese Ravenclaw de quinto. Un rubio de pelo lacio y ojos azules. Se siguen ignorando después del partido del domingo. Se siguen ignorando, pero ya no tanto como antes. Ahora no entiende qué hace hablando con ese idiota, demasiada nariz, fuera de forma, y nerd. No lo entiende.

El jardín inglés, rebosante en verdes y plantas varias, se ve iluminado por un sol de Abril ígneo. Cuatro mujeres mayores toman el té junto a la pareja de recién casados. El juego de vajilla de porcelana china, hace juego con el mantel blanco bordado de flores azules y centros de piedras trasparentes, antiquísimo.

Augusta Longbottom parlotea con sus amigas sobre los acontecimientos de vital importancia en esa semana.

—Frank, ¿recuerdas la sobrina de Margaret?, la que planeábamos casarlos juntos—Margaret Turgot sonríe encantada — Se fue de intercambio a Paris…

La conversación queda olvidada cuando una Alice sulfurosa se levanta de la mesa excusándose con galantería desbocada y entra a la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Frank se disculpa de las presentes con educación y la sigue. La encuentra en la habitación acostada con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama.

— Tu madre planea acabar con mis nervios, Frank

— Nada de eso — Dice acostándose a su lado, tratando de calmar lo que sea que le altere.

—Sí, Frank, no me importa lo que diga de tus noviecitas ni de las candidatas a casamiento ni ninguna otra. Pero no tolero que nos mantenga días enteros atendiendo una agenda social. De cena en cena, de almuerzo a horas de té. De paseos por el jardín de las magnolias a la fiesta del cumpleaños de doña Elizabeth quien sabe el apellido. ¡No lo aguanto más!

Frank se ríe y sabe que tiene toda la razón del mundo, aunque no pensaba que le molestaba tanto aquello. Sabe que su madre es difícil de manejar principalmente porque se refugia en excusas de la soledad y del apellido de su padre. _Un status social que mantener. _

—Frank, no hemos podido disfrutar juntos ningún día, solo cuando nos vamos a dormir, porque gracias a Dios tu madre entiende que hay que dormir.

— Lo sé, Ali y debes entenderla. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil entre tú y ella. Pero está sola y créeme que tenernos a los dos a su disposición le hace muy feliz.

— Me encanta hacerle feliz… Dios debes pensar que soy una ingrata… pero es injusto, aun nos quedan más de tres meses separados y pensaba disfrutar estos siete días como nunca.

— Hablaré con ella. Estoy segura que razonará y no tendremos que asistir a ninguna otra reunión más — La cara de felicidad que Alice le dedicaba era la misma que cuando lo vio en el andén 9 ¾ cuando se reencontraron. — Con la condición del domingo ir a misa y presenciar el almuerzo de pascuas. Dos temas que ni yo he podido disuadirla en toda mi vida.

Alice acepta encantada. Sabe que quiere a su suegra y que ésta también le quiere, pero es injusto que no pueda pasear a solas con su marido por donde ellos decidan, comer solos si así lo desean y despertarse a la hora que se les ocurra o no dormir nunca se así sucede. Por Merlín que son una pareja de recién casados.

Probablemente Augusta arme un revuelo de aquellos cuando se entere de que se rebelan contra todo orden dictador. Y no se equivoca. Esa noche cuando es enterada de los nuevos planes Augusta monta en cólera y le dedica una mirada fulminante a Alice. Frank es democrático y habla en tono apacible con su madre en el despacho, a solas. Cuando la disputa termina la viuda Longbottom, le expresa su consentimiento a su nuera y le pide disculpas si sus métodos eran algo esclavizadores. Pero es evidente que le disgusta en sumo grado que decidan saltearse la agenda social que ella debe mantener. _Tiempos eran los de antes. Si tu padre estuviera vivo…_

Alice experimenta culpa porque la vieja sí sabe cómo utilizar las armas de la guerra. Alice no piensa ablandarse a la primera batalla. Le sonríe satisfecha y le promete que habrá muchísimas reuniones futuras a las cuales asistirán encantados. Pero no en estas que apenas tienen tiempo para disfrutar. Alice le toma una mano a Augusta y la aprieta con ternura.

Esa noche de miércoles, los pocos alumnos que quedaron en el colegio hacen una fiesta en la torre de Ravenclaw. Más una reunión privada que una fiesta en todo su nombre. Pero hay música, comida, bebida, chicas y chicos, lo justo y necesario para el nombre.

Bailan y conversan en la torre al otro lado de la de Gryffindor. La música suena suave, no es estridente y descontrolada como las fiestas épicas de los leones. Pero todos están aburridos y aquello llena la noche en soledad.

Sirius y Remus ingresan un cajón de surtidos de bebidas para todos los gustos. Katherine conversa con Emmer, con otro chico que se llama Efraín y con ese rubio, Julius Graham.

Es tarde y pese a tener la atención de todas las chicas presentes, Canuto, no deja de mirar al mismo rincón. Su risa espontánea en esa curvatura de labios con rouge. No es la mejor vestida de toda la reunión, seguramente que no entienda cabalmente sobre el tema, pero para él bien podría no llevar nada; aunque seguro que si todas carecieran de ropas también la superarían. Pero no le importa, ni con o sin ropa, cuál está mejor y cuál no. No es una cuestión medible en cosas tan vacías. Es algo más y si lo supiera podría definirlo y darle forma. Pero no puede y no hay ojos para nadie más cuando, Julius le habla cerca del oído y ella sonríe pestañeando, coqueteado sin darse cuenta. Porque no debe darse cuenta de cómo son sus gestos cuando pestañea, o cuando baja la mirada y se asoma una sonrisa tímida.

Las chicas lo invitan a bailar, le dicen cosas y él finge ponerles toda la atención del mundo como siempre hace. Nunca las escucha. No le interesa lo que tengan que decirle. Simplemente sabe que nada interesante, o al menos que a él le interesen, pueden decir todas esas chicas juntas.

Decide poner punto final al asunto cuando ese rubio y Kat quedan conversando a solas. Sacando su varita del bolsillo y pronunciando unas palabras en latín queda satisfecho.

—… y no sales con nadie… es imposible que una chica tan linda esté sola

— Gracias, pero a veces es mejor sola que mal acompañada — Puntualiza ella con un brillo en la mirada, refiriéndose a alguien en particular, aunque él no tiene idea de quién habla.

— Muy cierto. Brindemos entonces por nosotros, que estamos inteligentemente solos. —Dice él llenando su vaso con licor de cerezas. —Por Katherine — Dice él nombrándola.

—Por Sirius—Dice Katherine bebiendo un largo trago y dándose cuenta que acaba de decir el nombre de ese desgraciado. — Lo siento no quise decir eso quise decir "Sirius" —Se lleva una mano a la boca y sus ojos se abren más de lo normal. Se sonroja por su descuido y por su evidente interés en el susodicho.

No sabe qué es pero piensa por dentro "Julius" y sus labios pronuncian "Sirius". Se disculpa del chico, tremendamente acongojada y va hasta donde está su amigo Emmerick.

— "Sirius" — Le llama

— Kat, me llamo Emmer, no Sirius. Lo último que faltaba…

— Maldito… no puedo creer lo que me hizo. — Dice Kat indignada y buscándolo con la mirada medita cómo vengarse. Se aplica un "finite incantatem", mira a Emmer y le nombra pero aun sigue diciendo "Sirius" cada vez que intenta decir un nombre masculino.

Acaba de arruinar su noche. Está furiosa y tiene ganas de matarlo. De despedazarlo y enviárselo a su madre en pedacitos para darle una felicidad a la familia. La ve y le sonríe ampliamente. Se miran. Él sigue sonriendo. Rebelde. Sin causa o con. Rebelde en fin. Sonrisa gamberra. Travesura en sus ojos que juran ser intenciones inocentes con el solo propósito de entretener. Katherine no quiere matarlo a sangre fría, sino a sangre caliente, a besos lentos y mordiscos despaciosos. No le odia, lo adora. Le entretiene que la busque de esa manera tan vil y poco jugada. Pero le adora. _Tramposo_.

Katherine aplica un encantamiento de imanes y cuando pasa por su lado, Sirius se pega a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa "Sirius", no puedes alejarte de mí?

— ¿Qué pasa, no puedes dejar de nombrarme?

— Ya quisieras…

— Ya quisieras estar pegada a mí todo el día, más noches que días.

Remus se acerca a ellos porque el fin del mundo parece vaticinarse cuando ellos están bajo el mismo techo, más cuando cruzan palabras.

— Están en un lugar público… ¿podrían comportarse? — Reza Remus mientras no entiende qué es lo que hacen.

— "Sirius" dile a Sirius que me saque el encantamiento ahora mismo o esto va a ponerse peor.

—Quiero ver cómo se pone peor… — Katherine lo empuja pero éste se pega nuevamente a su cuerpo con fuerza uniéndolos frente a frente. —Me encanta este encantamiento —Se agacha para hablarle al oído mientras siente el pecho de ella apretado contra su torso.

Remus comprende exactamente lo que acaba de suceder y no puede evitar reír ante la inmadurez de ambos. Les sentencia a que deberán deshacerse ellos mismos de sus propias trampas, él no piensa hacer nada.

Katherine lo libera con un contra hechizo y le pide que la libere del tortuoso castigo de tener que nombrarle a cada rato.

— Vamos Sirius, ya lograste que espantara a todos los chicos de la fiesta. ¿No estás satisfecho?

— ¿_Satisfecho_? De vez en cuando… Excepto que quieras darme más satisfacciones.

Katherine no tiene intenciones de rogarle, así que lo deja allí parado y se va de la fiesta fingiendo indignación. Se va sin ser desencantada, sabiendo que aun piensa en ella, que la provoca y la tienta porque está aburrido y ella le divierte. Ella de entre todas. Pero no va a caer. No otra vez. Al menos no todavía.

* * *

El jueves llega una nota corta, escueta, de pocas palabras pero de significados colosales. Remus toma la nota que le deja la lechuza sobre la mesa del Gran Salón. La lee rápido y la guarda en ese libro donde tiene las otras guardadas.

Sirius comienza a preguntarle, quién le escribe. "_¿Es James?, ¿es de Peter?"_ Remus lo calla en el acto y al no responderle insiste: _"Mínimamente deberías dejarme leerlas"_ — No— , y cuando Remus dice no es no. La nota decía: _Remus voy a escribirte entero_

Muy entrada esa noche de jueves Sirius y Remus bajan a las cocinas a buscar chocolate caliente y visitar a sus amigos elfos. Esa tarde Sirius ha logrado que Katherine lo ignorase el doble de lo que lo hacía y bajo la amenaza de Remus la liberó del encantamiento.

Regresan a la torre de Gryffindor luego de dos tazas de chocolate humeante y unas porciones generosas de torta de mousse de chocolate y limón con crema, charlas incansables con elfos aburridos por falta de trabajo debido a las vacaciones. Cuando ingresan por el orificio, antes ingresando la palabra clave _"la manzana de Newton"_ para que la dama gorda les permita la entrada, encuentran a Katherine dormida en el sillón.

Remus hace ademán de querer ir a despertarla para que se vaya a su cuarto, pero Sirius se lo prohíbe

— Déjala, Lunático, si ella se duerme acá para llamar la atención que siga durmiendo hasta mañana.

Remus le hace caso, no por lo que le dice, sino porque supone que eso implicaría una pelea interminable sobre las lealtades. La dejan dormir apacible ahí en plena Sala Común.

Cuando se sacan la ropa y se disponen a meterse en las camas que aguardan frías, Remus apoya la cabeza en la almohada, cierra los ojos y aguarda. Cuenta los segundos que pasan. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo más tardará su amigo en ir. Supone que espera a que él se duerma, así que se queda quieto y finge una respiración profunda. Nada. Sirius sigue dando vueltas en la cama, enrollándose con las sábanas. Respira fuerte, más como un relinchido que como un suspiro. Vuelve a girarse y a desenrollarse de las sábanas. Escucha el ruido del borde del elástico de su ropa interior que suena cuando impacta con sus caderas. Silencio. Se mueve inquieto.

Cuando la puerta hace un chirrido al cerrarse, Remus abre los ojos, triunfante y perfila una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad de esa habitación que solo ahora él habita. Lo conoce demasiado, más de lo Sirius cree y mucho más de lo que él mismo se atrevería a confesar.

Sirius baja las escaleras pasándose un buzo por la cabeza. Se acerca a Kat que sigue durmiendo en la misma posición en que la dejaron: de costado y de cara hacia la chimenea que yace casi apagada.

Se acerca para despertarla pero se demora unos segundos observándola. Se debate entre seguir ganando o tirar todo por la borda, comerse el orgullo y besarla ahí mismo. Ahora, mientras duerme, despertarla a besos y meterse, sin ser invitado, ahí en el sillón mismo, haciéndose lugar entre sus brazos y hundiéndose en su pecho tibio. Probablemente ella se negara para seguir demostrándole que tiene más orgullo y dignidad que él. Una vez más sería humillado por esa chica. Por una chica. Decide despertarla sin más.

Pone una mano en su hombro para despertarla. "_Sirius_" pronuncia su voz, se mueven sus labios. Eso no se lo esperaba. No lleva ningún encantamiento que la obligue a nombrarle. Suena su nombre por su propia voluntad.

Ella sigue durmiendo, tiene los ojos cerrados. Kat sueña con él o quizá el ambiente se inundó de su presencia masculina. Esa mezcla personal entre testosterona y el perfume que lleva en la piel. Quizá su contacto y ese aroma familiar, logra colarse en su sueño. Quizá sueña que él está ahí. Le sueña. Pero a Sirius no le importa, va a despertarla y mandarla a su cuarto. Vuelve a moverle el hombro en un movimiento más leve que el anterior, como si inconscientemente no quisiera despertarla. "No te vayas", su voz vuelve sonar hasta sus oídos, es clara aunque algo ahogada. Podría estar diciendo cualquier cosa, a cualquiera, excepto que vuelve a nombrarle por su nombre "_Siri_". Él se queda quieto donde está, sentado en esa mesa baja, frente al sillón donde duerme. Quisiera decirle que nunca se va a ir, que siempre va a estar. Pero sabe que no puede prometerle eso. Ella también lo sabe. Pero una noche más, hoy puede dársela aunque ella nunca se entere. La deja dormir mientras hace aparecer una manta y la cubre con ella. Se levanta de la mesa y ve como se acomoda bajo la frazada. Murmura algunas cosas ininteligibles, mientras él se acomoda en un sillón. Se duerme mirándola, oyendo su respiración y esas palabras apenas pronunciadas que una noche descubrió y sabe que le fascinan y que ahora vuelve a oír. Murmullos entredormida.

_Continuará..._


	27. Capítulo 26 Hogar dulce hogar Parte II

Capítulo 26 Hogar dulce hogar (Parte II)

Mientras esa misma noche de jueves, muy lejos de Hogwarts, en Inglaterra, en la casa de los Evans, Lily padece de insomnio. Da vueltas en su cama y pareciera que las sábanas pesan demasiado esa noche. Se levanta y abre la ventana para ver si la brisa fresca le renueva el sueño. No hay caso, nada funciona. Quizá haya remedio para su situación. Quizá ese remedio tenga nombre y apellido y se encuentre escaleras abajo. Quizá el hecho de saber que duerme cerca, más cerca que en el colegio y con menos personas alrededor, le causa ideas que antes no tenía. Sabe que sus sueños ya comienzan a atormentarla y que el consuelo conocido ya no pareciera surtir el efecto deseado, mucho menos aplacar las ansias desmedidas y la sed que acomete como si viviera en pleno desierto.

Resuelve levantarse de la cama, ponerse su bata azul y bajar las escaleras en pleno silencio. Se convenció de ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche para recuperar el sueño perdido. Antes de ir a hacer su cometido se asoma al living.

Lily no lo culpa por dormir allí. Sus padres le contaron la historia de que antes tenían un cuarto de usos múltiples en donde los invitados se quedaban a dormir. Pero las peleas entre Lily y Petunia se acrecentaban a medida que éstas crecían. Petunia se quedó con el cuarto de siempre, el más grande, y Lily por ser la menor ocupó la pequeña habitación del fondo. Realmente no lo culpaba por querer dormir en el living, la cama de Petunia era dura como una piedra. Unos cuantos hechizos al sillón y él dormiría cómodo. _"¿Podría quedar así permanente?"_ Preguntó el señor Evans admirando la magia y la amplitud del sofá cama.

Los padres de Lily siempre se mostraban interesados por saber cosas del mundo mágico, con lo cual James ya había tenido varias charlas sobre Quidditch. Albert se había mostrado fascinado, al igual que James, que se interesaba por las costumbre muggles y demostraba sus escasos conocimientos del deporte llamado fútbol. Albert hablaba emocionado sobre el próximo mundial a jugarse en junio de ese año, en Argentina. Lily siempre se limitaba a escucharlos y a mirarlos cuando se embarcaban en esas conversaciones de hombres y deportes. Ella disfrutaba verlo tan a gusto, siempre tan vivaz y hablando sin parar, moviendo las manos y riendo a cada rato. Pero ahora lo ve durmiendo y es increíble que sea posible algo así.

James duerme plácidamente, con una pierna que sobresale de las sábanas. Se ve apetecible tan calmado. Imposiblemente creíble, pero duerme de una forma que no concuerda con ese chico tan vivo, impaciente, insistente, incontrolable. Le atacan unas ganas terribles de ir a despertarlo, de besarlo, de decirle las incoherencias más lindas que primero se le ocurran decir. Pero se contiene y se va a la cocina, para atender el motivo por el cual bajó de su habitación.

Mientras abre la alacena y saca un vaso, piensa. Mientras abre la heladera y saca la leche, especula. Mientras pone a hervir la leche a fuego lento, debate. Mientras le echa a la leche unas gotas de esencia de vainilla y unas cucharadas de miel, recapacita. Mientras revuelve con una cuchara, persuade. Mientras bebe el primer sorbo, convence.

Apaga la luz de la cocina, dispuesta a irse de ahí y retomar el sueño perdido. Trata de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie.

Se dirige a las escaleras, desde donde se puede ver parte del living. Sube los escalones con mucha habilidad estudiada, después de años de vivir en esa casa y de quedarse hasta horas imposibles leyendo o espiando a Petunia cuando volvía tarde de sus salidas nocturnas.

Vuelve a bajar, se arrepiente. Algo le hace cambiar de parecer.

Se acerca a él muy despacio y lo mira dormir. Entierra sus dedos en el cabello castaño oscuro, alborotado. Se pierde en el remolino de pelos despeinados. El sabor dulzón que emana la leche la delata y James despierta. Abre sus ojos y ese fulgor chispeante la invade. Una sonrisa demasiado fresca para estar durmiendo. Hablan en silencio, en murmullos casi audibles.

—Pensé que no ibas a volver

— ¿Con que haciéndote el dormido, Potter?

Se sonríe en la oscuridad mientras él le devuelve una sonrisa que derrota al mundo. La derrota a ella y a todas sus absurdas hipótesis sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Ahora todo parece sencillo y fácil. Todo queda claro como el agua, trasparente como esa sonrisa. James y ese amor puro que le profesa casi de manera devota.

Despeinado más de lo común, leve cara de sueño y esa voz que finge inocencia, le pregunta: _"¿Qué es?"_ Se refiere a lo que está bebiendo y emana ese olor dulce que le recuerda a casa, a Hogwarts. Lily le da de beber un trago y él siente ese sabor conocido pasar por su garganta. Cálido. Afable. Hogar, dulce hogar. Sus labios se encuentran besándose, sintiéndose como en casa. Sus lenguas se dan la bienvenida y pronto sus manos se saludan. Refugio conocido y añorado. El hogar de ambos son ellos mismos y ese amor inexplicable que los unirá por siempre. Dulce como el hogar, cálido como en casa.

James la invita a sentarse junto a él, en esa cama improvisada. Se besan lento, se saborean despacio sin casi moverse, apreciando el gusto de la vainilla de la leche tibia. Todo lo hacen pausado, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Para no ser descubiertos en plena noche, en plenos besos lentos que subsanan el insomnio y comienzan a adormecer partes del cuerpo y a despertar otras. Esa lentitud comienza a desesperar. Enloquecen gradualmente. Húmedos, deliciosos, desesperantes y agobiantes besos lentos de lenguas demoradas y bocas muy juntas.

James comienza a sentir, de la cintura para abajo, todo entumecido. La sangre que se concentra lentamente y no queda espacio para pensar en nada más. Todo se concentra más cuando Lily se acomoda a su lado y lo toca por debajo de la ropa con sus dedos fríos que atentan con el equilibrio de la vida, balanceándose en su ombligo y sintiendo ese camino de vellos apenas tupido que se inicia allí y se pierden más allá de su imaginación.. Escalofríos de placer y James no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Lily lo busca, consciente de su quietud y dubitación, y agarra su mano que la mantiene libre, llevándola a su pecho. No dice nada, es una orden en silencio. _Tócame, James. Ahora, por favor. Ya, tócame por mi bien o enloqueceré._ La toca por arriba de la ropa mientras ella se hunde más en su boca buscando un beso más profundo que enmiende la locura que acaba de cometer. James toca dichoso de semejante invitación. Lily besa desesperada y cuando su mano sigue bordeando el pantalón que lleva puesto, la punta de sus dedos que tamborilea al borde del precipicio, James recuerda haber tenido miedo de no poder llevar a cabo aquel cometido. Ahora se siente ridículo de haberlo pensado siquiera, ahora quiero tirarse de cabeza desde ese peñasco, caída libre desde el precipicio y nunca, nunca tocar fin. Lily es motivo suficiente para no tener ningún tipo de miedo. Es ella la razón de motivación de su ser. El pan de cada día. El alimento que le da vida. Ella es todas las razones para que mañana exista un nuevo día y él se levante a vivirlo. Ha dicho más de una vez esas ridiculeces a Sirius y si antes tenían sentido ahora tienen razón de ser.

Silencio en medio de la noche. En medio de la sala de estar de la casa de la familia Evans. Silencio en medio de un sillón. Entre camisón y manos. Entre lenguas y respiraciones. Silencio entre ambos. Hasta que un leve gemido lo rompe cuando una mano se fuga del protocolo de la conducta. Cuando esos dedos rompen la barrera impuesta por las ropas. James cruzando límites implícitos. Ella no lleva sostén bajo el camisón y si hubiera luz, lo habría notado antes, pero envueltos en esa oscuridad solo sus manos pueden comprobarlo.

La acaricia lento con manos tibias y algo ásperas, endurecidas por prácticas de Quidditch, entre otras cosas. Manos fuertes, firmes, dedos largos. Su mano y piel desnuda. La toca suave, lento, circular, rápido, presión y vuelta lento. Sin apuro. Mientras Lily busca en su boca lugares sin haber saboreado, sin haber sido explorado antes. Sus lenguas se cruzan impacientes. James quiere seguir más allá de lo conocido, pero duda. No quiere estropearlo tan rápidamente. La mano de Lily se ha demorado en su espalda, desconcentrada por la atención que recibe. Después de debatir si continuar o no, James decide avanzar y lleva su mano más abajo, lento, pero más abajo.

Silencio aunque los movimientos se aligeran y se ahogan frases en el alma para no ser nombradas. Gritan cosas que quedan olvidadas en sus mentes. Silencio siempre silencio. Hasta que Lily lo rompe no con un gemido, con su voz clara y sonante en un susurro. El código del buen comportamiento es destrozado cuando Lily pide que no se detenga. "_Sigue, por favor_". Y su voz suena autoritariamente dulce. James que se ha frenado en el borde de lo desconocido, en una pregunta implícita y silenciosa que quiere decirle: ¿Me detengo? Pero evidentemente ni él ni ella quiere que se detenga. Él hace caso no porque sea obediente -porque jamás lo fue- pero si se lo pide, con esa voz que susurra demanda y suplica desvalidamente, y es de Lily esa voz. Dios, sí que quiere seguir y sigue. Sigue por el borde de esa tela suave y sedosa que es más que invitadora, es sugestiva.

Dedos que se cuelan bajo la ropa interior y que se atreven a ir más allá. Descubre cosas interesantes. Como la nueva expresión que adopta ella ante ese contacto, como la calidez de su interior y la intimidad de Lily Evans. Fuego ardiente. Dedos que se queman envolviéndose en llamas. Piernas que se vuelven tensas ante el contacto. Muslos firmes que se contraen y un beso en sus labios que le afloja el alma y la libera. Dedos que resbalan húmedos por lugares inhóspitos. Lily se hunde en el sillón a su lado y aprovecha para que ella quede recostada boca arriba y él a su lado, a un costado levemente sobre ella. James la besa lento mientras sus dedos se mueven con maestría propia. Lily es mercurio por dentro. Caliente. Espeso liquido. Humedad superficial. No intenta ir más allá, pretende conocerla y amoldarse a su contacto primero.

Lily vuelve a hablar y lo que dice lo saca de su ensoñación: _"James, vamos a mi cuarto. Ahora"_

Lily toma la bata olvidada en el suelo, se acomoda las bragas descorridas y James se pone en pie a pesar de pensar que no podría hacerlo nunca más en su vida. Le da un beso y ella le toma urgente la mano y lo arrastra con ella hacia las escaleras. James encanta los escalones para que no suenen sus pasos sobre ellos. Encanta la puerta de su habitación para evitar que chirríe al abrirla y cerrarla. La habitación de los Evans queda al otro lado del pasillo y es posible que no escuchen ni se enteren de nada, por las dudas James murmura un hechizo silenciador y un "muffiato" por si acaso. Nada va a poder arruinarles esa noche.

Lily prácticamente lo empuja sobre su cama y él se sonríe por su urgencia. Allí en su habitación hay más luz por estar abierta la ventana y esa pequeña luna en su último cuarto ilumina escasamente pero lo suficiente.

Lily se quita el camisón de un solo movimiento y James se siente extasiado por su exquisita desnudes. Sus bragas blancas iluminan más la habitación y ella se acerca para sacarle la ropa. Lo desnuda y él es incapaz de creer lo que está sucediendo. Lo que ella está haciendo. La forma en que lo mira, _quiero que me veas toda_. La forma en que lo toca, _quiero que me toques más profundo._ La forma en que lo besa _quiero que me beses entera._ La forma en que le habla. _"Quiero sentirte"_ exige con su voz suave, carente de toda timidez pasada. Que se sientan ambos, esta vez piel con piel, de ambos, los dos.

James está mudo por primera vez en su vida. Quisiera saber por dónde empezar pero cuando ella se recuesta en la cama, desprovista de sábanas y frazadas que caen al suelo, sabe lo que le pide. Se acuesta a su lado y se saca la última pieza que le quedaba intacta y que ella, pese a todo valor adquirido no ha sabido tocar. Ella hace lo mismo, despacio, se quita las bragas pasándolas por sus piernas.

Se observan. A Lily le ataca la timidez y se siente más nerviosa que en su primer examen de transformaciones de primer año en Hogwarts. Se siente incapaz de mirarlo y recuerda que ella también está desnuda ante sus ojos. Se sonroja adquiriendo colores sobrenaturales que no tienen nada que envidiarle a su cabello. Trata de recordar cómo era respirar para calmarse.

James la mira y se siente intimidado por esa falta de confianza o ese miedo que teme que le invada a él también. Se acerca a ella y le besa la cara, la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, el mentón. La llena de besos hasta dar con sus labios haciendo que Lily afloje la resistencia y lo bese como hacía minutos atrás. Vuelve a alejar todas sus dudas y lo toca en un abrazo desesperado, rompiendo el espacio virtual que se había generado entre ambos.

— James…—Dice con ese tinte que denota preocupación.

— Lo sé, Lily, no hace falta que me digas nada.

— Es que nunca… no sé cómo… no estoy segura…

James le exige silencio. Acallando sus preocupaciones la recorre entera en un camino de dedos peregrinos y esporádicos besos calmantes, que nacen en sus cabellos y terminan en sus pies. Se detienen en esas zonas en que Lily sonríe o suspira, respirando pausado. Descubre sus lunares, alguna peca perdida, y el color de su piel más blanco y puro en la cara interna de sus muslos. Los toca suave y acompaña el contacto con besos cortos. Sopla levemente y Lily siente escalofríos por esa nueva sensación. Se miran a los ojos y a ella le cuesta respirar por los nervios, pero le anima a seguir. El contacto de sus dedos es abrupto pero se vuelve conocido y suave en cuanto se mueven. Su cuerpo enseguida reacciona ante su contacto, reconociéndolo. "_Mmm Si, James"_. Se muerde el labio conteniendo las palabras que se agolpan por salir caprichosas, libres.

Lily cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar contrayendo los músculos y liberándolos. Liberándose. Lily se abre ante él, en todos los significados habidos y por haber. Está entregada, lo quiere. _Quiere_. Lo desea. La toca lento y es caramelo fundiéndose, volviéndose liquido, caliente. A fuego lento se derrite en su mano. Se deja llevar por ese movimiento. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y se entrega en sus manos, mientras James la observa y no se cree lo que ve. Es un espectáculo que se quedará grabado en su memoria y que pide a todos los santos magos que le permitan tener más momentos como esos en el futuro. Se empapa de ella que se contornea y pierde la noción de donde está, si hay piso o techo, si existe algo más real que sus dedos y… Lily abre los ojos, sorprendida por un contacto húmedo, tibio y conocido. James la está besando. La besa con toda la boca, con su lengua. Lamidas suaves al principio, luego busca más allá, con cierta fuerza, alternando sus dedos con su lengua y luego a la vez. Lily no puede creer lo que está haciendo, quiere decirle que se detenga que pare, pero jadea sin querer hacerlo y se pierde hundiéndose en su cama. James sostiene su muslo derecho con una mano, levantándolo levemente. Ese contacto nuevo la saca de su conciencia y la deja en el limbo con ganas de más. Más profundo. Más. "_Sí, James. Más". _Sabe que está por sentirlo cuando algo late en su interior, muy profundo. Late. Latente. Músculos contraídos y comienza a temblar levemente. Respira rápido y entrecortado, casi jadeando. Pies que se tornean. Nuevo. Distinto. Diferente. Muy diferente y se siente bien. Es raro. No es como si lo hiciera ella. Es algo más. Algo extra. Sus músculos se aflojan encontrando alivio y gime con un estertor que nace muy adentro de ella, más profundo, como si no fuera su voz. A Lily el corazón se le dispara en mil pulsaciones por segundo, Jadea sin querer hacerlo, jadea en un gemido final que se extiende en una exhalación libertadora como si hubiese contenido la respiración hasta ese momento.

James acaba de hacer algo que nunca nadie le hizo antes y su mirada verde cristalina le delata en plena intimidad. La desnudez puede haber sido un gran paso, pero dejar entrever esos gemidos, sus expresiones y nombrarle de esa forma, nunca antes nombrado ese _James_, tan suplicante y perdido. Un _James_ que no olvidará nunca y recordará por siempre. Un _James_ que lo enerva de sobre manera. Esos ojos verdes que ahora lo observan aliviados. Sus mejillas encendidas no por vergüenza, sino de calor. Ese beso que se dan entre tanta intimidad y se sonríe en sus labios, saboreándose a sí misma. Lily le pide algo más, hablándole en su oído. James toma las sábanas del suelo y los tapa a ambos.

No son conscientes de qué hora es, ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Yacen acostados en su cama, rozándose la piel con las piernas desnudas. James mantiene un autocontrol imposible de lograr porque desearía mil cosas más pero se olvida de él. Esta noche es Lily, esta noche está para ella. Si Lily supiera todo lo que siente en esos momentos probablemente se asustaría. James tiene planes de morir a su lado, de recordar esa noche como la mejor noche que han tenido desde que se besaron por primera vez. Lily sabe que si James supiera lo que le hizo sentir ese primer beso robado en la sala común de Gryffindor, entendería que le hubiese suplicado por lo que le acaba de hacer, hace mucho tiempo atrás. No lo dicen, pero presienten que están sumidos en un éxtasis compartido. Una intimidad demasiado privada y personal. Esas ganas de que nunca amanezca, de que el sol se oculte tras la luna. Eclipsando al mundo. Haciendo noche su habitación. Oscuridad parcial que los seduce y los llama al placer otra vez. Hablan en susurros, mientras Lily comienza a buscar bajo las sábanas con su mano, acariciando su abdomen, un poco más abajo. Recorre ese camino de vello que se inicia en su ombligo y se pierde en la espesura. Esa espesura que imagina y que nunca se ha atrevido a visitar. Pero quiere conocerle entero también. Quiere romper los límites y empaparse de James Potter de una vez y para siempre.

James coloca su mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndola. Quizá le da vergüenza, quizá Lily es demasiado para hacer esas cosas. Quizá cree que así la cuida. Quizá siente que ella se merece todo el placer del mundo y él puede contentarse con eso.

_"Quiero hacerlo"_ le reclama con su voz sigilosa y femenina. Se encuentra con esos ojos verdes serenos, llenos de amor inocente y desprovistos de autoritarismo de prefecta consumada, de la insoportable Evans sabelotodo y se muestra entera como es, inexperta y dulce. Ojos verde profundo que no saben nada y quieren saber, que se llenan de picardía infantil. Dios, la ama más así.

Lo toca tan suave que es imperceptible el contacto si no fuera por sus dedos fríos. James le indica cómo mover las manos y pronto éstas, adquieren temperatura y junto a ella crece vertiginosamente una excitación olvidada. Lo siente entre su mano, fuerte, rígido. La sangre llega mucho más rápido, concentrándose sin piedad. No se detiene, no titubea. Sigue lento a paso seguro. Él le indica el ritmo mientras cierra los ojos y ella espía bajo las sábanas. Observa mordiéndose el labio y emitiendo cierta sonrisa, mezcla de orgullo y complicidad. Jamás hubiera imaginado semejante cosa. _Dios mío_. Traga saliva mientras él respira errático. James deja de guiarle y libre a sus anchas, continua moviendo sus manos. Lento, pausado, a veces encuentra coordinación y sigue un ritmo. Le habla despacio, cerca de su oído. _James_ y él muere por esa voz, por esa mano suave que le azota el alma y más abajo. Mucho más abajo. Lily le habla y con eso ya pudiera ser suficiente para sentir placer. Pero ahora le toca y no cree poder resistir mucho tiempo.

Como si entendiera ese movimiento de caderas que se elevan levemente, Lily aligera el ritmo. Quiere hacerle sentir lo que ella, momentos atrás experimentaba. No sabe si lo hace bien, nunca antes lo hizo, pero sabe cómo es eso y sabe lo que pasa. Las expresiones de James y sus respiraciones fuertes y cortadas, son signos de que lo está haciendo bien o eso cree. Él no gime como ella, que teme haber sido demasiado escandalosa. Pero James le nombra, y suspira con fuerza. Lo observa con sus ojos cerrados tras sus parpados, apretados, todo su rostro contraído de placer. Entonces la mira y encuentra su mirada, y ahí, justo antes de venirse, emite un gruñido ronco que Lily encuentra delicioso, como el calor que baña su mano y los espasmos que acometen contra su palma. Cuando James acaba, ambos sienten un alivio enorme por haber traspasado esos límites. Conocerse primero es lo ideal antes de dar un paso tan importante.

James la besa de lleno en la boca, de forma posesiva y Lily le pide que se quede a dormir con ella. Se dicen te amo entre besos. Se abrazan entre tanta intimidad. Se acarician las pieles desnudas y hablan en voz baja, intimidades y secretos, cosas que comúnmente no dirían.

— Quédate un rato más — Le pide Lily mientras se acuesta sobre él.

—Sólo un rato — Sabe que tiene que irse, pero el contacto de su pecho sobre el suyo y el sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, son motivos suficientes para encantar esa habitación y arrancarla del planeta para que quede flotando en el espacio exterior. Retrasar los relojes para que nunca sea de día. Lograr que los padres de ella nunca despierten. Parar al tiempo y detener ese momento de plena felicidad.

Cuando James baja, Lily le sonríe dormida. Mientras un James Potter baja las escaleras más feliz que en su primer partido de Quidditch, Sirius Black se despierta bajo una posición incómoda en ese sillón donde se ha quedado dormido. Gira el cuello y recuerda que estaba ahí por ella, que duerme destapada y cuidada por él. La mira dormir. Ha dejado a un lado la manta y una pierna atenta con caer a un lado del sillón. Puede ver parte de la piel de su abdomen desnuda. Su cadera marcada y el inicio de su fina cintura. Tiene los labios entreabiertos. Respira profundo, subiendo y bajando su pecho. Siente unos deseos incontrolables de tomar su cuello con una sola mano y empujar su nuca mientras la besa profundo. De sentir la calidez de su boca, la humedad de su lengua. Pero no lo hace, se levanta y sube las escaleras que dan a su cuarto para dormir el resto de las pocas horas que faltan para que amanezca. Se va y puede que Katherine nunca sepa que estuvo ahí, cuidándole el sueño, acompañándola bajo su expreso pedido. Quizá el único que siempre ha conocido sus buenas intenciones, sus sentimientos que lo delatan como un niño bueno que no quiere crecer, pero que está repleto de buenas intenciones, es Remus Lupin. Llega justo a su habitación para corroborar que unos ojos marrones tras unos lentes familiares le dan los buenos días en el espejo quebrado.

* * *

El viernes santo es un día soleado. Ninguna nube se avista en el cielo. Un día inolvidable de penitencia estricta para los religiosos, un tanto libertino para los no creyentes. La religión en el mundo mágico es bastante cuestionada y de opiniones divididas. La iglesia llama blasfemia a la magia, por lo cual hay quienes no pueden creer en aquellos que no creen en ellos en un principio. Otro sostienen que la iglesia ha hechos cosas en nombre de Dios, que nada ha tenido que ver con Él. La enseñanza de la religión en casa, donde la magia existe, ha ido cambiando a lo largo de los años.

Alice prepara unos embutidos mientras los elfos le suplican ayudarla en el cometido. Termina aceptando para evitar que se peguen con alguna olla, puerta, plancha o lo que sea que encuentren. Kinkey hornea bollitos de chocolate con nueces, los preferidos del amo Frank. Mientras Quincey, la única elfina, ayuda a poner las cosas en una canasta. Un par de botellas de cerveza de manteca, servilletas, vasos, platos, una manta y todo está listo.

Alice aparece en el porche con una canasta en brazos. Lleva un pañuelo de gasa de colores vivos en su cabeza, anudada a un costado y dejando que caigan sus lazos a un lado. Lleva en su cartera unas gafas de sol, una revista de esas mágicas de interés común y un par de cosas más que han quedado ahí de alguna otra vez. Sonríe ampliamente cuando ve que por el camino de piedra, su esposo viene a buscarla.

Frank, de profundos ojos azules y pelo negro. Su cara aristócrata de facciones angulosas y marcadas. Labios justos y finos y una nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada y es el vívido retrato de su padre. Cuando Alice vio un cuadro del señor Longbottom creyó que había sido un personaje importante de la historia del país. Un prócer, un político o militar. De porte recto y de conducta intachable. Frank y parece un príncipe de cuentos infantiles. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, prolijo y engominado. Ahora unos mechones salen de lugar y por su frente caen rebeldes. Frank que sale por la ventanilla de un auto negro, emocionado y con la risa perfilada en su esbelta cara. Toca la bocina de ese auto viejo que pertenecía a su padre y que su tío ha dado mantenimiento. Sonríe feliz al escuchar ese viejo sonido que le trae grandes recuerdos de cuando era chico.

Alice pone la canasta en la parte de atrás y sube como copiloto. La familia los despide desde las escaleras del porche y ellos sacan las manos por las ventanillas saludándolos. Se besan antes de salir y su esposo jura que hace mucho que no maneja, así que el viaje será interesante.

Se dirigen a la costa de la ciudad para disfrutar un día de picnic en la playa. Hace frío en Edimburgo y ambos llevan pulóver y saco.

Durante todo el trayecto escuchan la radio muggle y cantan a viva voz con los Beatles cuando juran que

If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love from me to you.  
I've got everything that you want,  
Like a heart that is oh, so true.

Se ríen por lo mal que desentonan cuando John y Paul hacen maravillas con la canción y prometen que tienen:

I got arms that long to hold you  
And keep you by my side.  
I got lips that long to kiss you  
And keep you satisfied, oooh.

Se dirigen a "Firth of Forth" conocido como el estuario de Forth que desemboca en el mar del norte. Allí se encuentran numerosas islas, principalmente de rocas basálticas, de origen volcánicos.

Cuando llegan a la playa, dejan estacionado el auto en la costanera y bajan corriendo. Caminan sobre la arena, se acercan a la orilla con las zapatillas en las manos y mojándose los pies en el mar. Se toman de la mano y se besan sin apuro. Cuando terminan de apreciar el lugar, buscan donde acomodarse y traen las cosas del auto. La playa está desierta a excepción de un par de perros que corren felices como el viento y juegan mojándose con el agua.

Montan campamento en la arena y dejan las zapatillas a un lado, extienden la manta y Frank apoya la canasta en ella.

Se sientan y se abrazan mirando el horizonte. Las gaviotas y los enormes cormoranes vuelan rozando el agua.

Frank le cuenta que en la isla "Bass rock" se encuentra un faro enorme que su padre le llevó a conocer años atrás. Desde ahí la superficie de la isla pareciera blanca debida a la cantidad de alcatraces que se posan en ella.

—Un día podemos ir, un amigo de tío Algie tiene un barco muy lindo

— ¿Y sabes cómo manejar un barco?

—Sé hacer de todo, querida — Cuando Frank alardea es lo más tierno del mundo porque siempre ha poseído una humildad infinita y cuando dice cosas así tiende a valorarse.

Alice lo besa dichosa de poseer esa boca y ser dueña de ese Frank solo para ella. Ese Frank que siempre ha sido modesto, duro consigo mismo, valiente y maduro tempranamente. Ese Frank que le desnudó el alma esa fiesta de Navidad en Hogwarts, cuando la besó en el jardín nevado. Cuando ni siquiera salían juntos y se espiaban en el vestuario del equipo cuando se cambiaban de ropa. Siempre quiso ese Frank fortachón con corazón enorme, demasiado amor para ser un ex bateador de Gryffindor. Aun recuerda cuando casi la mata con esa bludger mal dirigida y ella apenas tenía experiencia como buscadora. Recuerda cómo esa noche, pese haber perdido el partido, ellos se besaban en la sala de trofeos para no denotar frente al capitán, James Potter, su poco interés en el Quidditch y su inclinación en otras artes del deporte.

Recuerdos. Una tarde llena de recuerdos y mirando el mar siente que habrá millones de esos. Toda una vida junto al hombre que ama. Toda una vida juntos y no sabe porqué pero tiene la sensación de que ese día de playa lo recordará como único pese a que seguramente habrán otro días junto al mar.

Se abraza a él en busca de ese calor reconfortante y Frank se abraza más a ella pasando sus manos por sus brazos.

El ruido del mar y el chillido de alcatraces y gaviotas que revolotean el cielo. Las olas rompen inquietas contra las piedras. Mar, olor a mar que se impregna en la memoria de una tarde de Abril que no olvidarán. La espuma blanca que trae las olas y las grandes alas que despliegan las gaviotas.

Es un día memorable y aunque hace un poco de frío, cuando hay amor, no se necesita de ningún abrigo artificial. Se besan, se abrazan, comen juntos y disfrutan del buen tiempo a solas. La lluvia característica de esa época del año acatará pronto pero no ese día. Ese día es perfecto y nada puede arruinarlo.

Conversan de todo. Pero ninguno toca temas lúgubres y tristes. Ese día no hay lugar para los sentimientos desolados. Ese día es suyo y es feliz. Es un viernes y no lo olvidarán nunca.

Frank que ha perdido práctica en la técnica de manejo casi se choca contra un árbol y al llegar a la playa frenó demasiado abrupto, sin mencionar que la canasta ha viajado de izquierda a derecha, zarandeándose todo el trayecto. La risa de Alice no dejado de sonar junto con la música muggle.

Anochece y la vuelta a casa no es desalentadora es, en cambio, alentadora. Alice augura un baño caliente y masajes reconfortantes. Frank promete besos y una noche larga. Alice jura que será interminable. Una noche larga bajo ese cielo sin luna. Sí, promete ser inolvidable.

Viernes por la noche y la cena majestuosa de Hogwarts ha terminado. Pescado, verduras, pastas y tartas de vigilia son los platos que se han servido esa noche siguiendo el protocolo festivo para aquellos que cumplen la ley al pie de la letra.

Son apenas un poco más de las ocho de la noche. Sirius está sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. Esa noche no hay luna. Luna nueva. Se levanta de un salto y comienza a buscar una campera. Encuentra esa negra con botones plateados, de cierre ancho y piel gruesa. Lleva un parche bordado con un escudo de armas. Se calza unas botas. Y le tira a Remus su saco verde al estilo Beatles y una bufanda. Remus está sentado sobre su cama y la ropa le cae encima.

— ¿Qué haces, Canuto?

—Nos vamos

— ¿A dónde?

—A Hogsmeade — Dice casi impacientemente con la mirada bailándole de risa.

— Ya fuimos hace poco — Recuerda Remus que estaba dispuesto a tomar un libro de esos que ha seleccionado para leer en vacaciones y meterse en la cama.

— Nos vamos aparecer en Clapham, tomamos la moto y nos vamos por ahí — Dice con picardía, la sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes de delictiva emoción. A veces a ese perro se le ocurrirán locuras descabelladas pero hay que aceptar que es difícil negársele.

— Aunque te dijera que no, aunque no tuvieras licencia de aparición, lo harías igual. ¿Verdad?

— Sí, error, lo haríamos. Vienes conmigo

—No me explico cómo no te echaron de Hogwarts antes o peor, que el Ministerio no te detuviera…

— ¡Soy el mejor, Lunático! Si estuviera en Azkaban escaparía antes de que vos quitaras puntos a unos pobres gamberros de primero que se inician en el vandalismo.

No va a discutirle, no va a indicarle que su ego adquiere gigantesca magnitud y que es probable que no aguante la moto tanto peso.

Pero algo queda pendiendo en el aire y Sirius siempre anda con tantos misterios. Lo conoce más de lo que cree y sabe que algo trama.

—Sirius… ¿a dónde planeas ir?

—Pensaba ir a Kent y hacer unas paradas, aquí, allá, ¿quién sabe? — Anuncia Canuto buscando su encendedor de la suerte y ese atado de puros que ha dejado en algún lado. Remus lo mira con su cara de negativa inamovible. — Bueno está bien no vamos a ir a visitar a James a lo de Evans pero aun queda una parada en Kent y a esa vamos seguro.

Se toma su tiempo, encuentra el encendedor zippo y los cigarrillos que guarda en un bolsillo superior de la campera. Remus medita. Remus acierta.

— ¿¡Sirius leíste mis cartas! —Es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Canuto se ríe y promete que solo ha leído la que dice que estará en Kent en casa de sus parientes jura que no leyó nada sobre "escribir entero a Remus". Se ríe escandalosamente cuando Remus le da un golpe con mano abierta en la nuca despeinándolo.

Sirius Black no cambiará ni aprenderá nunca. No tiene caso querer enderezarlo. No hay mano dura que lo corrija. Si la varita y la propia mano de Walburga Black no han sido suficiente para sacarlo bueno, entonces, no queda esperanza en el mundo. Sirius Black hace lo que quiere.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a aparecer en la casa de sus tíos? No sé ni la dirección

— Yo sí —Sonríe maquiavélicamente y mientras le hace prometer que no va a pegarle y que acepta la excursión nocturna, le cuenta todo.

Caminan por el túnel de la bruja jorobada y desembocan en el pueblo. No hay luna y se acercan a la Casa de los Gritos porque allí nadie los verá desaparecerse. Un sonoro crack se escucha cuando ambos se desaparecen y se materializan en la acera frente a la mansión de los Potter en la calle Laburnum Gardens. Clapham está a solo unos minutos del centro de Londres. Allí la ciudad nunca duerme y un viernes feriado no es motivo suficiente para hacer cerrar sus pubs, sus bares, discos, galerías de negocios de reputación dudable.

Sirius murmura unos encantamientos desprotectores para que ellos puedan ingresar a la mansión. A Remus le genera un extraño vacío entrar a esa casa que aguarda en silencio sin las voces resonantes de alegría de los Potter. James y Lily se aparecen unos segundos más tarde.

— Llegan temprano. Nosotros tenemos que hacer una parada antes. — Anuncia Sirius. Esa tarde de viernes soleado le ha anunciado por el espejo la idea de salida comunitaria en un bar londinense. Noche de viernes. Noche, amigos y sin luna. Noche, juntos. "_Y Peter no contestó mi carta"_

— Tuvimos que desaparecernos dentro de casa porque el vecino estaba en el jardín contiguo — Explica Lily saludando a Remus con un beso.

Sirius abre el garaje y saca su moto sin encenderla. La lustra un poco le habla cosas que solo "ella" entiende, mientras Remus, James y Lily entran en la casa. Hay correo atrasado en el buzón y falta de aire limpio y una necesidad de una limpieza a fondo.

Cuando Sirius anuncia que "la nena" está lista para montarla, Remus se despide de sus dos amigos. Sirius precede al volante y Remus se sienta detrás.

— Remus no te apoyes mucho que a Sirius le gusta

— No más que a vos, cuatrojos — Le espeta Canuto antes de hacer sonar el motor apretando con su pie el acelerador.

—Estamos llegando tarde, Lunático. Nos encontramos en el bar irlandés de la esquina de Denmark Street. En el "12 Bar Club" — James sonríe. Sirius siempre tiene todo planeado y hace que todo parezca casual cuando sabe que los citó ahí para que quedaran solos en su casa mientras ellos se van a hacer quién sabe qué cosa.

Tienen tiempo antes de juntarse en ese bar a tomar algo y escuchar música en vivo de alguna banda nueva que se inicia. Lo que James no sabe es que Sirius no solo piensa en su felicidad sino en la de su buen amigo Remus. Se despiden con el rugir de un motor que hace combustión e impregna el ambiente de nafta levemente quemada.

—Sujétate fuerte Remus vamos a romper las pistas. — Se alejan por la calle con ese ruido de motor inconfundible. Grosero. Incivilizado. Bramido maleante.

James y Lily quedan solos en la mansión Potter y comienzan a recorrerla en un trascurso de recuerdos de la infancia de James.

Ella mira fotografías y admira las remembranzas de viajes interminables de los Potter. James aplica esa voz de opciones inocentes que esconden más de una travesura.

—Podemos irnos al Soho y caminar por la plaza Piccadilly Circus o por Covent Garden quedan cerca del bar o podemos quedarnos si tanto deseas pasar la noche a solas conmigo…

— Gracias pero prefiero la plaza Trafalgar. — Dice Lily tomándolo de los bordes del saco y llevándolo hacia ella. Detiene el beso antes de ser dado y James, que había cerrado los ojos, los abre al no tener respuesta de contacto de labios. Lily lo mira sonriendo y le habla en un susurro sobre sus labios que moja con su lengua: —Vamos quiero que me muestres la famosa habitación de James Potter.

Lily de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones contadas, demuestra que puede ser tan gamberra como un merodeador. James sonríe orgulloso de su novia inteligente, con ideas para el vandalismo de amor juvenil.

La moto atraviesa Londres por una ruta desierta. Remus se aferra a su cintura y Sirius no piensa bajar la velocidad, la aumenta forzando el límite de su "nena". El viento frío de la noche da de lleno en sus caras jóvenes. Perro y lobo sobre ruedas y esa nena que complace el cemento dejando huellas invisibles. El pelo largo vuela brioso por el viento y parecen las crines de un unicornio negro. Una belleza difícil de apreciar y de ser vista. No hay muchos unicornios negros y pese a que muchos creen que éstos son sangrientos, se equivocan. El unicornio negro es el más puro de todas las razas. De una belleza sobrenatural, de crines resplandecientes y ojos oscuros como la noche. Pelaje suave y de carácter indomable. Brioso pero mucho más manso que el de raza blanca. Cuando alcanzan la madurez su pelaje se vuelve gris plata reluciente. Corren como el viento, imposibles de alcanzar y prefieren la compañía femenina de una bruja que la de un mago. No le extrañaría haber sido unicornio de animago, pero el perro le sienta bien, después de todo, no es tan puro como para ser unicornio ya que su sangre es demasiado sucia y su mente también.

Las estrellas brillan en lo alto del cielo. Ese cielo vasto sin luna. Sin esa maldita consonante que le busca rima a todas las acciones. El cielo está oscuro porque carece de luz lunar. Esa luz que solo el sol hace relumbrar. El manto azul espeso se ilumina de esas pequeñas manchas luminosas. Estrellas que brillan, algunas más resueltas que otras. Esas enormes constelaciones parecían mirarlo. Las estrellas emitían un brilloso resplandor y sus figuras parecían querer decirle algo. Orión, el cazador. Sirio, el astro más brillante de la constelación Can, la ardiente estrella.

Sirius siempre ha guiado a sus amigos a la gloria, a veces al desastre. Más veces a lo último que a lo primero. Pero sus intenciones estaban siempre presentes. Una estrella muchas veces estrellada, pero que nunca ha dejado de brillar en lo alto.

Remus le habla al oído y le dice que es un _"bastardo hijo de puta"_ por llevar a cabo todos sus planes.

— Lunático no me digas groserías al oído que se me pone dura.

Se ríen y Remus le pregunta por qué lo ha hecho. Tantas molestias para terminar solo, para juntar a sus amigos en una noche sin luna. Para juntarlo con Mary y darle a James una chance de estar a solas con Lily, que parece casual y que es premeditada con las peores intenciones del mundo.

—Sirius Black siempre tiene motivos egoístas, no te confundas lobo, este perro tiene pulgas para desquiciarlos para rato.

Llegan a una casa de mitad de cuadra. Mary estaba sentada en los sillones de madera pintada, como hamacas, pendiendo de una cadena, que se hallaban en el porche. Se mece en ella hasta que escucha un motor apagándose y se estaciona en la vereda de enfrente. Se pone de pie y atraviesa la verja sin hacer ruido. Sirius Black sonriente, se sienta de lado sobre una moto gigante. Una Harley Davison negra con caño de escape reluciente. Lleva esa campera ceñida color negra y el pelo al viento, jeans rotos y botas de motociclista. Mary lo saluda con la mano y Canuto le sonríe en esas sonrisas hechas para matar. Mary se muerde el labio cuando Remus, con saco verde y bufanda colgada a cada lado del cuello, camina hacia ella. Sus pantalones flojos y su andar tranquilo. Remus y lo ve antes de lo que esperaba. Antes de lo que creía. Remus y es Lupin, Lunático, lobo y piel de cordero. Es su Remus.

Cuando Sirius le escribió esa carta contándole sus intenciones, Mary creyó que estaba loco. Pero tuvo que admitir que el desquiciado tenía ideas no solo para él mismo. Se colgó al cuello de Remus y lo besó en la vereda. Lunático había aceptado semejante idea, no solo probando su estado de poca cordura, sino las intensas ganas de verla.

Tienen un par de horas para disfrutar juntos, a solas, los dos. Mientras despiden a Black que vuelve a Londres alegando que tiene asuntos muy interesantes que tratar allá, le recuerda a Lunático que se encontrarían en el bar irlandés en un par de horas. Sirius se aleja de la calle silenciando el motor y a unas cuadras éste vuelve a rugir desaforado.

En Londres Sirius encoje la moto y la guarda en el bolsillo. No puede permitir dejarla sola estacionada para que cualquiera la toque. Entra en una galería del centro de Londres y va a un local que tenía visto desde antes. La chica que lo atiende tiene varios tatuajes que marcan su piel, un par de aros en una ceja, uno en la lengua y otro en otro lado que Sirius está a punto de descubrir.

La chica es experta en la materia y él indica exactamente lo que quiere que le haga. _"Tiene que ser solo eso, así, exacto"_

Coquetean abiertamente y las palabras de Sirius desbordan sexualidad masculina prometedora. La chica cierra el negocio, echa llave y da vuelta el cartel indicando: vuelvo enseguida. Aquello promete ser largo.

Una hora después el grupo de amigos se reúne en el "12 Bar Club". Allí se sientan en una mesa alejada del escenario que se alza al fondo del lugar. Toman cerveza negra y Lily encuentra la bebida amarga pero no le desagrada. Comen snacks salados y se ríen de las costumbres muggles.

Brindan por la amistad chocando sus pesados vasos y haciendo que éstos vuelquen un poco sus contenidos.

Remus Lupin se siente tan feliz como jamás soñó estarlo. Ha pasado tres horas con Mary que no olvidará nunca, todo gracias a ese perro inquieto. Mary y él caminaron por las calles iluminadas del barrio. Pasaron el resto de las horas en una plaza desierta. Se besaron hasta cansarse y se dijeron cosas que nunca antes se habían dicho. Prometieron terminar lo empezado en la biblioteca, cuando volvieran a Hogwarts. Prometieron iniciar una historia, allí mismo. Cuanto antes. Con besos y manos sosteniéndose para no caer rendidos al suelo y sucumbir al deseo. Podría haber sido, pero ambos mantienen la cordura al ras de la línea y pese a todo, no la atraviesan. Están demasiado felices de verse nuevamente como para intentar algo más que besarse y besarse bajo ese cielo sin luna. Mary debe volver a casa porque si alguien se entera de su ausencia se arma un revuelo terrible. _"Más por mis hermanos y primos"_ aclara Mary. Le acompaña hasta la puerta y se despiden con besos echados al viento.

Allí sentado en esa mesa a Remus le brilla la mirada, se empapa de buenos sentimientos y sonríe más de lo que lo ha hecho en toda su vida junta. Sus amigos están con él, falta Peter pero lo lleva presente y Lily se suma al grupo. Siempre lo estuvo, porque James la nombraba cada cinco minutos durante años.

Una banda de música empieza a tocar un tema lento marcado por los tiempos de una batería y el blues de una guitarra que suaviza al rock. La voz del cantante es ronca y la letra es algo pegadiza. No tienen idea quiénes son los que tocan. Una banda nueva, una banda vieja, un covers, lo que sea, pero suena bien, mientras ellos conversan. Cuentan anécdotas del colegio. Cuando Peter se cayó por el túnel que daba a la lavandería. Un pasadizo que estaba ubicado en el cuarto piso. Remus dice: _"Peter no cayó, Sirius lo empujó". "Es lo mismo"_ masculla el perro.

James cuenta cuando Sirius se transformó en perro y meó las cama de Slughorn cuando entraron a su despacho un día para buscar los exámenes de los TIMOS. _"No, Lily, nunca los encontramos"_ aclara Remus ante la llegada de una próxima cara de orgullo de prefecta.

Sirius recuerda cuando ella noqueó a James y lo dejó desmayado en el Gran Salón. _"que buen gancho, pelirroja"_ confabula Sirius. "_Se lo había merecido_" dice Lily dándole un beso a James. _"Sí, me lo había merecido"_ acepta Cornamenta que se había despertado en la enfermería feliz de que Lily lo hubiera tocado, en un golpe al menos.

Sirius prende un cigarrillo y se quita la campera porque allí hace calor, calor humano. Tiene puesta una remera blanca y se trasluce una venda bajo ésta.

— ¿Canuto que te pasó en el pecho? — Pregunta James incapaz de ocultar su preocupación.

— Ah nada, me hice un tatuaje. — Dice el perro pulgoso como si nada

— ¡Y yo no te acompañé! — Dice indignado James recordando esa charla que tuvieron cuando iban a cuarto y Canuto alardeaba de querer hacerse un tatuaje y James para no ser menos siempre decía: _"yo te acompaño para tenerte la mano cuando te desmayes"_

— ¿Para qué Jimmy? Si no ibas a hacerte ninguno. Salvo que prefieras verme ligar con la que me tatuó pero dado que estuviste haciendo cosas más interesantes con Lily… no creo que importe mucho ¿No?

Lily se sonroja y Remus le dice que no le haga caso, que siempre fue un desubicado sinvergüenza. Ella sonríe y mira a James que la observa con ojos cómplices. Ambos saben que estuvieron haciendo cosas más interesantes, pero no lo dicen.

Beben y James cambia de tema porque sabe que Canuto es capaz de preguntar si Lily ya quiso, delante de ella y de toda una multitud de gente cuando la banda deja de tocar y se hace un silencio sepulcral. Típico de Sirius.

Pero gracias a Merlín eso no sucede y por primera vez en su vida Sirius se le ocurre ser discreto, bueno algo discreto.

— Voy a mear —Anuncia con sutileza tras un largo sorbo de cerveza.

— Te acompaño así evito que te pelees con alguno por el camino hasta el baño — Dice James poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Yo? ¿Pelea? Pff imposible, Jimbo, no me conoces…

— Vamos. Lunático, cuida a Lily mientras me ausento

Se van al baño y Sirius le pregunta mientras vacía su vejiga, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo

— Bueno ya Potter larga todo. ¿La pusiste?

James no contesta, se lava las manos y le sonríe abiertamente. Esa felicidad de un Potter satisfecho tras haber jugado un partido de Quidditch en el cual, no solo gana, sino que se luce siendo el jugador estrella del partido.

Sirius lo aporrea y corea "_Más te vale dar todos los detalles, mal nacido"_. Vuelven a la mesa, juntan sus cosas y le pagan a la moza. Sirius le dedica una sonrisa devastadora y la chica le deja su número de teléfono. _"Llámame un día, guapo" "En cualquier momento, nena"_

Remus y Sirius vuelven en moto a Clapham para guardarla y aparecer en Hogsmeade. Lily y James vuelven a Kent, a la casa de los Evans. Al otro día llegan su hermana y su esposo Vernon y el domingo vuelven a Hogwarts. Se despiden de esa noche de viernes memorable. Se despiden dichosos de la amistad y del espíritu incansable de Sirius Black que los une siempre que se alejan.

* * *

Almuerzo de domingo santo. El expreso de Hogwarts parte a las dos de la tarde con carácter exclusivo de la fecha festiva. Los Evans, los Dursley y James Potter comparten un almuerzo dominical.

Falta para que la comida esté lista y conversan en la sala de estar mientras las tres mujeres van y vienen de la cocina.

Rose trae un recuerdo lejano del final de quinto curso. Aun recuerda cómo ese chico mucho más bajo, de gafas y pelo desordenado le gritaba a Lily que tuviera felices vacaciones y que piense en él porque él no dejaría de pensarla ni un solo minuto. _"Escríbeme pelirroja" "soy tuyo" "te escribiré por cada día lejos de ti"_

Los señores Evans se ríen a la vez, recordando como Lily profesaba ese _"odio a James Potter"_ abiertamente. James se siente algo abochornado al darse cuenta de que los Evans lo conocen de haberlo visto tantos años en el andén 9 ¾ en que han despedido o dado la bienvenida a su hija.

Petunia tiene que meter un bocado.

— ¿Con que él es el mismo que odiabas tanto?… siempre supe que eras una pequeña mentirosa — Podría ser un comentario afectuoso si no lo hubiese emitido en ese tono mordaz. Se levanta para ir a corroborar que la comida no se queme

—Sí, Tuney, es él, el amigo de ese morocho de ojos grises que me preguntaste su nombre y no dejaste de mirarlo. Sirius Black, ¿recuerdas?

James ahoga una risa y escucha cómo las hermanas se van peleando a la cocina. _"Cómo se te ocurre que puede llegar a gustarme ese hippie de pelo largo, mugroso…"_

James se sigue sonriendo y deja de hacerlo cuando se cruza con unos ojos pequeños que lo examinan con temor. Vernon.

Si James había comenzado bien esa semana en casa de la familia Evans descubre que el desastre aun puede acontecer, incluso a horas antes de irse a Hogwarts.

Las advertencias de su hermana que Lily le decía vez tras vez, eran ciertas. Y James se puede hacer una idea propia del resentimiento y mente corta de Petunia Dursley.

James hace magia porque se ha criado con ella. Hace magia como algo natural que expide de su pulso en las venas de su muñeca. Hace magia de manera casual y sin darse cuenta porque le han enseñado a expresarse libremente en su casa y sus padres nunca fueron muy dados con los límites.

Albert, Vernon y James conversan en la sala y Petunia admira las orquídeas que se ciernen como centro de mesa. Rose lleva una pila de platos con ambas manos cuando trastabilla y sus manos le fallan y sueltan la vajilla. James tiene reflejos por el Quidditch, ni siquiera Lily advierte el movimiento. Con la mano y sin varita detiene los platos en el aire. Quedan suspendidos y el silencio se palpa en el ambiente.

Cuando Lily los toma en brazo, el encantamiento se rompe y los platos están a salvo. Rose Evans le agradece enormemente el favor de "haber salvado" esa vajilla regalo de bodas de sus padres.

James sonríe como perro al cual le aplauden una gracia mientras Petunia resopla con indignación. Vernon se sienta un poco más alejado de él.

Petunia desaparece relinchando por la puerta de la cocina seguida por su madre y James escucha que dice: "¿Qué va a pensar mi marido de estos anormales?"

Lily tiene que contar hasta diez para no entrar en la cocina y arrancarle los pelos a su hermana por haberlos ofendidos a ambos. Pero se contiene porque James le toma la mano y le sonríe olvidando todo sinsabor pasado.

Cuando James ayuda a terminar de poner la mesa comienza una charla sobre la medicina con Albert, quien ha sido obligado a colaborar y dejar de leer el diario.

—Lily quiere estudiar medicina, supongo que ya sé de dónde sacó la inspiración

— Puede ser, pero no creas que he logrado convencerla sobre mi especialidad

— ¿Qué tipo de medicina practica, señor Evans?

Lily se para junto a ellos y se ruboriza. Ha olvidado un pequeño detalle y James está a punto de envolverse en una conversación embarazosa.

—Ginecología — Dice con aire resuelto y eso a James no le suena a nada. Dice un "_ah_" y luego _"¿En serio?" "vaya"_ que suena más inocente e incrédulo pronunciado por sus labios, cuando Albert da detalles de su profesión. Por las dudas no piensa preguntar qué significa "antropóloga" no sea cosa que Rose Evans de clases en una universidad sobre "antros" y "pólogos" que no tiene idea de qué significan pero ya no quiere saber.

Cuando la comida está servida y ya todos sentados, Albert descorcha el vino que ha traído James. Sirve las copas de todos excepto las de Petunia y Vernon que se niegan cortésmente. _"Vernon debe conducir hasta Surrey, papá"_ Pese a la verdad, miran la botella con recelo y cierto rechazo.

Albert bebe un sorbo y saborea un sabor mítico, legendario. Un sabor que se retarda en su boca. Un color borgoña que tiñe su copa.

— Delicioso — Anuncia el señor Evans degustando su largo sabor en su paladar.

— Era el preferido de mi padre — Dice James con alegría en la voz, cierto orgullo por descubrir que Charlus y Albert tendrían algo en común pese a todo.

— Porqué no nos cuentas de tu familia…. _Potter_. — Quien habla es Petunia y remarca ese Potter con desaprobación. Inmediatamente todos bajan sus copas hasta dar con la mesa, dejan los cubiertos a un lado del plato y ponen cara de _"pidió Lily que de ellos no se hablase"_

Lily va a tomar la palabra y mandar a callar a su hermana entrometida, pero James se adelanta y habla de su familia. Les cuenta cómo se llamaban, qué hacían. Lily toma su mano bajo la mesa y la prieta despacio pero decidida. Les cuenta que fallecieron hace poco, que eran muy mayores y que habían vivido lo suficiente.

— ¿Y no tienes hermanos? — Pregunta otra vez Petunia con su voz chillona y alarmante, interrumpiéndolo y dándole en esos aspectos privados y de carácter poco elocuente para un almuerzo de domingo santo con una familia que apenas conoce.

— No, no podían tener hijos — Dice James llevándose un bocado y comenzando a odiar a Petunia Dursley.

— Lily, ¿No te preocupa que no puedan tener hijos? Con Vernon planeamos tener una familia numerosa. ¿Verdad, cariño? - Todo lo dice para molestarla, para remarcar al defectuoso James Potter y al perfecto, bola de grasa, de su esposo. Ni si quiera le deja contestarle, sigue parloteando de su perfecta existencia normal.

La conversación se desvía a la semana estupenda que pasaron con la hermana mayor de su esposo, Marjorie, de la exitosa carrera de Dursley y su ascenso en un trabajo que James no entiende una palabra. Solo tiene ojos para Lily, y conversan en silencio, con palabras mudas cuando beben y se miran de reojo. Cuando tragan y se miran un poco más. Un idioma que solo ellos han inventado. Una lengua del romanticismo, que data de fechas inmemoriales. Miradas que brillan y prometen mucho más de lo que ven.

Cuando la hora para ir a King's Cross se acerca, se despiden con abrazos y apretones de manos un poco más cálidas que las acontecidas siete días atrás. Lily y Petunia se saludan con frialdad y se marchan.

Cuando Lily y James se sientan en el expreso de Hogwarts, se besan y se abrazan dichosos de volver al colegio. Solo aquellos que los conocieran bien, sabrían que han adquirido una intimidad y una nueva definición de amor, que una semana atrás en ese mismo vagón yendo de Hogsmeade a Londres, no tenían. Besos y miradas que adquieren nuevos significados, que antes no había. Caricias tímidas que ahora son conocidas y propias. Ese viaje ha dejado en ellos marcas invisibles para los ojos de los demás, pero que para ellos son rastros inolvidables e imborrables sobre sus pieles.

Lily se duerme sobre su regazo mientras él acaricia sus cabellos rojizos y le hace cosquillas en la nuca. Toca esa parte del cuello de piel desnuda y Lily sabe que está en casa. En sus manos. Hogar dulce hogar. Mientras el tren los mece en su viaje mágico.

Peter y James conversan en voz baja, mientras Alice y Mary comentan las cartas divertidas que les ha escrito Kat y hablan con señas y palabras claves cuando se refieren a esa partes en que Kat les ha contado sobre: el insoportable, infantil e inmaduro Sirius Black al cual odia y ama a partes iguales.

Todos vuelven al castillo, ese lugar que ha sabido robarles los corazones, darles un lugar en el mundo. Ese que los hizo sentir bien y que ha sido testigo de sus vidas y que ahora los aguarda para escuchar sus anécdotas y alimentarse de sus presencias.

Hogwarts y es el hogar de todos ellos. Hogwarts se ve a lo lejos y es reconfortante volver a casa. Sí, que lo es.

* * *

**Un par de cosas que comentarles…**

**Primero que todo los datos que he puesto en ambos capítulos son verídicos, para coherencia y verosimilitud a la historia con la realidad. Algunas cosas las manipulé un poco. Por ejemplo el bar "12 Bar Club" existe desde los 80, pero en ese mismo lugar de esa calle, antes había un bar también y a falta de imaginación le dejé el nombre que posee hoy en día. **

**Segundo, el tema que cantan Frank y Alice es "From me to you" The Beatles. Toda música mencionada en el fic es digna de escucharse.**

**Tercero sé que hay teorías sobre de dónde eran los Longbottom, pero para mí son de Edimburgo. Aun no sé porqué… XP**

**Cuarto, cuando Albert habla con James sobre el mundial de futbol, a jugarse en Junio de 1978 en Argentina y que por si alguien no lo sabe, ganamos la copa, Argentina campeón! Pero no me enorgullece esa plena dictadura en la que vivía mi país. Bueno, tenía que hablar del futbol no? Espero sepan perdonarme…**

**Quinto, respecto a ese tatuaje, JKR nunca dijo algo al respecto, pero en la película Gary Oldman lleva varios tatuajes en el pecho (símbolos en Runas). La verdad creo que la idea de un tatuaje le vendría muy bien al sinvergüenza. **

**Sexto, la escena R/S tengo que explicar que me di el gusto de que ambos pasearan en moto. Lo siento, era algo que quería publicar y para mi es mucho. (Es canon del m!crack pero en el crack nunca pasearon en moto -léase pasear en serio, no montar"!- así que lero lero! Hice mi propia escena) Lo sé hay guiños slash en más de un rincón de todo el fic. Las slasher de alma, sabrán reconocerlos a cada uno de ellos.**

**Se aceptan reviews por favor, gracias.**


	28. Capítulo 27 Huellas bajo la piel

Capítulo 27 Huellas bajo la piel

El lugar exacto donde está ubicado Hogwarts, el más prestigioso y renombrado colegio de magia y hechicería de todo el Reino Unido, es un misterio. Uno de esos secretos del mundo mágico sin revelarse. Pero a juzgar por el clima de Escocia, podría decirse que no muy al norte donde el invierno y la nieve hacen sus presencias casi constantes, ni tampoco muy sobre la costa oeste, donde las temperaturas cálidas y las lluvias lo inundando todo. No, un poco más allá y un poco más acá. Hogwarts es otro misterio en el mapa. Pero abril ya comienza a ser templado y tempestuoso. Furia sobre Hogwarts. Para la vuelta al colegio la temperatura habrá subido unos grados, quizá se deba al aire renovado de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, quizá se deba a la primavera que se espera con ansias como excusa para demostrar todo el esplendor de los corazones jóvenes y de la naturaleza misma.

Abril comienza a abrirse; rompe los esquemas de frío témpano de hielo y comienza ese frescor primaveral. Templado. Apenas cálido, apenas frío. Lluvioso, revitalizante. Tormentas y electrificantes sensaciones. Tempestades a las cuales no les suceden calmas, sino otra furia desatada.

La vuelta al colegio es sin duda esperada con renovados ánimos. Hogwarts aplica esa paradoja de querer desear estar entre sus paredes aunque no precisamente se desee volver para estudiar. Hogwarts es magia y aprender magia puede ser muchas veces divertido y muchas veces tedioso. Pero Hogwarts en sí, da la posibilidad a lo infinito, a la seducción y añoranza de magia como tal: pura y desinhibida; desbordante de chispa y gracia. Hogwarts es como la magia viva. Sus paredes respiran y sus pisos bailan, como las escaleras danzantes yendo de un lado al otro, burlándose de sus pasajeros. Hogwarts y ríe, cuando sus alumnos ingresan por la puerta principal hablando a voz viva y riendo con felicidad vacacional. Espíritus renovados, sonrisas más frescas, mentes más disipadas.

Hogwarts es Abril cuando todos regresan. El cielo se prepara para recibir diluvios y arcoíris; sol y brisa fresca en la mañana; nubes negras y atisbos de rayos solares que se cuelan para iluminar el estadio de Quidditch.

Katherine recibe el abrazo efusivo y demasiado cariñoso de Mary. Se cuelga a su cuello y sonríe de forma despampanante. Lily Evans con cara somnolienta que parece de enamorada soñadora, ingresa de la mano de James Potter. Él puede que haya crecido un poco en esa semana, madurado y adquirido un tinte nuevo en sus ojos picaros de chiquillo sinvergüenza.

Alice y su semblante que lleva grabado a su marido en una despedida larga y algo triste. Tres largos meses los separan otra vez. Frank se acerca al final del entrenamiento y para pasarlo debe afrontar una prueba final que nada tienen que ver con exámenes escritos y estudiar. Una prueba de simulación y un mes entero de aislamiento. Si pasa aquello es bienvenido en el cuartel de los aurores.

Joan en cambio, siempre se demora para curiosear en el tren con sus amigas de otras casas. Siempre ingresa retrasada al Gran Salón y siempre trae noticias banales sobre alumnos del colegio, algunas bastantes interesantes, otras tan descabelladas como imposibles.

Cuando todos se sientan en el comedor para la cena de bienvenida, descubren que Dumbledore no está presente para dar su acostumbrado discurso. En cambio, McGonagall, la vicedirectora, toma su lugar y con seriedad y frialdad que se le caracteriza, pronuncia un breve discurso de vuelta a clases.

Mary ha decidido sentarse junto a sus amigas y a cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca mira a Remus que le dirige miradas disimuladas.

Sirius se ha sentado entre James y Lily, alegando que la pelirroja ya lo disfrutó demasiado tiempo.

— Vamos Evans, en la cena es mío, puedes venir a dormir con él después.

— Sirius… — Dice James en su tono conciliador, mientras Lily se sonroja porque la idea de dormir con él le seduce y le suena tentadora, aunque se mordería la lengua antes de confesar semejante cosa.

— ¿Qué?, ¿voy a tener que pedir horario de visita ahora? — Reclama con sus ojos grises bailándole de la alegría de que estén de vuelta en Hogwarts.

— No, Canuto, no te preocupes siempre tendrás a James todo el tiempo que quieras.

— ¿Canuto? Para vos Sirius o Black, ni creas que me olvidé que me has robado a mi hermano. — Dice Sirius seriamente mientras James pone los ojos en blanco y Lily emite una risita culposa.

— Lily sabe de sobra que vengo con perro incluído.

— Sí, cuando nos vayamos a vivir juntos tendrás tu propia habitación. — Dijo Lily con tono burlón empezando a comer y Sirius la miró evaluando la idea y sonrió ampliamente.

— Qué bien entrenada que la tienes Jimmy, ya asume que se van a casar. Díganme ya hablaron de mis ahijados porque quiero ser un padrino joven.

James, Lily, Remus y los presentes se rieron por aquella conversación mientras Katherine pensaba con injusticia sobre la poca inmunidad de su amor. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y Kat pensó que podría leerle sus pensamientos con facilidad, así que continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Alice contaba sobre el almuerzo del día anterior en que ella había intentado prepararlo con sus propias manos. Mientras Mary y Remus se miraban eventualmente y sonreían en complicidad. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron una conversación en la que se vieron involucrados los dos y al concluirla, ambos conversaban solos. Nadie más participaba en esa sinfónica de miradas tibias y sonrisas melodiosas. Habían formado un campo magnético en donde ellos solamente podían permanecer dentro.

Apenas dos domingos del mes había rondas nocturnas de prefectos, este no era el caso después de una semana de vacaciones y de la quietud debido al cansancio ocasionado por el largo viaje en tren.

Cuando la cena finalizó, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie para ir a sus habitaciones para desempacar con desinterés y echarse a dormir prontamente. Al otro día les esperaba un lunes de clases matutinas, deberes y más clases por las tardes. Más hacia el final de la semana los resultados de sus exámenes estarían publicados en los pizarrones de anuncios de cada casa y eso los haría volver a la realidad y abandonar los aires soñadores de las vacaciones.

El grupo de alumnos de Slytherin comenzaban a bajar las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras y los de Hufflepuff se dirigían hacia las cocinas. Los únicos que subían las escaleras cambiantes, eran los de Ravenclaw y los de Gryffindor. Entre el amontonamiento de alumnos de distintas casas que se reunían y caminaban a paso lento para comentarse las vacaciones, Mary caminaba junto a sus amigas, con Paul y los demás de sexto.

Remus no iba con los merodeadores porque debía dar orden a los menores de edad que se demoraban o perdían fácilmente. Lily que indicaba el camino y mantenía en orden al grupo, vio cómo Remus se alejaba de ella y entraba a un aula vacía del cuarto piso. Pensó que quizá estaba hablando en privado con algún alumno que necesitaba ayuda. No se equivocaba. Era una alumna que necesitaba mucha ayuda si pretendía llegar a salvo a su Sala Común por el camino más corto. Pero el lobo siempre indicaba el camino largo para poder comerse a las niñas indefensas durante el trayecto por el bosque.

Mary se fundía en sus brazos mientras se besaban desesperadamente y se decían cuánto se habían extrañado y cuánta falta les habían sido sus besos.

— Tendré que quitarte puntos por no obedecer las reglas

— Deberían darte más insignias si logras hacérmelas cumplir.

— Oh, Mary— Dijo Remus sobre sus labios comenzando a perder el control— Rompámoslas todas — Continuó besándola y apretándose más a ella para luego separarse y conseguir mantenerse centrado — Cuando tus amigas se duerman quiero que bajes a la sala común. Voy a estar esperándote — Dijo antes de salir de esa aula para continuar arreando chiquillos. La dejó ahí en el aula vacía, con los labios sonrosados por la fricción de su boca y sus dientes, con el recuerdo de sus caricias, allí en dónde había podido tocarla en ese corto tiempo.

Mary no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Paul ni tampoco le pareció oportuno hablar con él apenas llegados de las vacaciones. Debería buscar el momento justo para plantearle la nueva situación. Supo que ese momento justo no existiría pero debía hacerlo cuanto antes, ahora que el peligro de los exámenes estaba lejos y la distancia de las vacaciones los separaba un poco más.

Quería terminar con Paul antes de seguir viéndolo a Remus a escondidas pero supo, en cuanto lo había visto, que eso sería imposible. Su cabello color rubio cenizo, sus ojos color miel y su expresión desnuda de toda luna próxima, le hacía imposible aguardar a estar libre. Le daban ganas de beberlo, de probarlo, de tocarlo a cada rato para saber que solo ella es su dueña en esos momentos en que es inmune a la luna. Sin ataduras, sin ningún tipo de influencia, Remus es libre y ella también lo es cuando eso sucede.

Cuando están ya todos en la habitación Sirius comienza a atacar a James con todo tipo de preguntas indiscretas. Peter, que parece no entender de qué hablan, pregunta abiertamente si cree haber escuchado bien.

— Sí, Gusano. Lily estuvo de estreno con este grandísimo tonto cuatrojos — Dice Sirius que se está colocando linimento en su tatuaje. Desde el viernes por la noche en que se lo hizo no para de curárselo y de apreciarlo frente al espejo.

— Este grandísimo tonto cuatrojos es un suertudo, Canuto. Te dije que Lily iba a ser mía hace dos años y…. — Dice James metiéndose en su cama con cara de satisfacción y una mente cargada de imágenes reales con las cuales soñar.

— ¿_Y…_ qué? Por favor… tardaste tanto que casi ni cuenta que la hayas conseguido

— Piérdete, Canuto

— Si, eso estoy a punto de hacer.

— ¿Otro encuentro entre pasillos? — Pregunta Remus que se mantiene sereno pese a estar deseando estar en la Sala Común a solas con Mary cuanto antes. Sirius no contesta lo cual hace más afirmativa su respuesta.

— Vamos James quiero detalles o te torturo hasta sacártelos.

— Oblígame — Dice James sonriendo y al volverse a ver la cara de Sirius se arrepiente enseguida — Está bien, lo contaré por las buenas.

— Perfecto, así me gusta, Jimmy, que me hagas caso. Pero mañana, que estoy llegando tarde.

— Sirius, ¿vas a llevarte el mapa? — Pregunta Remus

— No, no me hace falta, campeón. — Dice mientras le palmea la espalda.

— ¿Con quién vas a encontrarte?

— Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador, Potter — Apunta Sirius con expresión misteriosa y una sonrisa lujuriosa, mientras Remus toma un libro de esos que descansan a un lado de su cama y anuncia que va a leer en la Sala Común. James le tira su capa invisible a Canuto diciéndole: _"Con cuidado, suerte__…"_ Sirius agarra la capa cuando la puerta está a un palmo de cerrarse _"No la necesito"_ se escucha la voz de Canuto con su seguridad personal desbordante y bajando ya las escaleras con su prefecto amigo. James no sabe si se ha referido a la capa o la buena fortuna. _¡Qué condenado!_

La Sala Común está apenas concurrida y un grupito de chicas comienza a subir las escaleras para marcharse a dormir. Los murmullos emocionados de anécdotas de vacaciones se escuchan en cada rincón del castillo. Más a los exagerados Gryffindors, siempre alegando haber vivido una historia fantástica.

— No vas a leer un comino, ¿cierto? — Remus se limita a mirarlo con cara adusta y apenas una ceja levantada.

— Traigo un libro en las manos, no sé qué te hace pensar que no voy a leer.

Sirius le deja la capa a un lado del sillón y le dice: _"vas a necesitarla más que yo"_ y se va de la torre de Gryffindor.

Media hora después Mary aparece a su lado. No es conveniente andar besándose en plena Sala Común, pese a estar desierta y estar tan cerca de lograr hacer las cosas bien, pero aun así, Remus le roba un beso. Les cuesta separarse uno de otro y Mary le da un beso más aletargándose en sus brazos.

— Vamos — Dice Remus con voz ahogada y sin intenciones de moverse, pero el solo hecho de pensar que ahí no pueden avanzar le impulsa a levantarse.

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunta mientras Lupin le sonríe sin decirle el destino, pero evocando el recuerdo.

Mary no dice nada pero le brillan los ojos de emoción y se siente ligeramente excitada y embargada de remembranzas. Dulces recuerdos sabor miel un poco lejanos pero no olvidados.

Remus los cubre a ambos con la capa invisible de James y salen al frío pasillo caminando hacia el otro lado de donde está ubicada la entrada a su torre.

Luego de pasar tres veces frente al muro de piedras desnudo, se materializa una puerta doble de altura considerable. Ingresan a una habitación sencilla. No ven qué más ha aparecido en la habitación, no hay tiempo para los detalles cuando urge el amor y la pasión llama casi sin pedir permiso. Ropa entrometida, distancias largas, gente de la que ocultarse y un sin fin de cosas más que los interrumpen, los separan, les hacen perder el tiempo. No, esa noche no hay tiempo que perder. Hay todo un experimento que probar bajo normas serias y estrictas. Hay dos cuerpos experimentales y toda una serie de observaciones. Experimentos y teorías que refutar. Prueba y error en el sometimiento más puro y básico del empirismo. Análisis exhaustivo y un informe que entregar al finalizarse el mismo.

Las horas pasan rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto y comodidad de ambos. Remus está agotado y aunque desearía echarse a dormir, mantiene sus ojos abiertos porque Mary es un espectáculo digno de ver cuando lleva la piel desnuda y su rostro, despojado de vergüenza y otras cuestiones moralistas, lo observa de esa manera. Esa manera lasciva y lujuriosa desprovista de todo lo demás, de todo lo que sobra, de días mundanos, llenos de convenciones sociales y formas que mantener sosteniendo un antifaz que los demás quieren ver. Esa manera en que le habla tajantemente sobre su cuerpo. Le habla con una voz que cree no haberle conocido jamás. Intima, llena de delictiva seducción. Sus corazones aun tratan de calmarse luego del vaivén de sus cuerpos, demasiado brusco, fuerte y lento nuevamente. Están llenos unos del otro y no parecerían querer decir basta. No aún. Un poco más. Una probada de más de ese sabor que se siente tan bien en sus bocas, en sus dedos, en su contacto, en todo su cuerpo, ahí, real y hasta en el inconsciente.

Remus está descansando después de experimentar sensaciones demasiado placenteras para aparentar ser de carácter científico. Mary aún no quiere dormirse y teme que eso signifique volver a su habitación sola. No quiere dejarle, quiere quedarse con él enredado en su cuerpo y dormir un sueño eterno. Anidarse en sus brazos y enredarse en sus sueños. Verlo dormir y acariciarle la piel, llenarle de besos silenciosos y darle rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Mary se sienta a horcajadas, sobre sus caderas y él abre los ojos, que sin darse cuenta había cerrado. La ve acomodarse encontrando posición sobre su cuerpo. Tiene un bolígrafo de tinta negra de esos muggles con las puntas redondeadas como un marcador indeleble que la sala se lo ha ofrecido a Mary después de haberlo deseado.

Remus la mira expectante preguntándose si realmente va a hacerlo. Y lo hace. Sí que lo hace. Apoya el marcador sobre su piel y traza, con letra prolija y buen pulso, la primera palabra y termina la ultima letra causándole cosquillas. _"Abedules"._ Lo mira para comprobar la experiencia de ese primer contacto. Él sonríe y respira profundamente. Entonces ella continúa y comienza a escribir en su pecho de hombro a hombro. Recita todo el poema mientras lo escribe. Remus la mira mientras lo hace, emocionado, porque sabe perfectamente que Robert Frost está siendo usado bajo juramento un poco depravado y un poco en serio. Conoce esas palabras y conoce esas intenciones. Sinceramente le fascina que ella también lo conozca y se lo escriba para él. Lo escriba en él. Entero. _Remus Lupin voy a escribirte entero_. Y le escribe sobre su piel blanca con marcador negro. Le besa despacio antes de recibir la tinta fría y se deja llevar cerrando los ojos. Tatúa su cuerpo, mancha su piel con tinta negra. Le escribe y resulta más placentero que una sucesión de agujas clavándose apenas hondamente sobre la superficie de la piel. Aquello es cien veces más reconfortante, más placentero. Sí, Remus se deja tatuar entero. Se deja ser una hoja en blanco para su inspiración. Mary está inspirada y escribe sobre él. En él. Deja huellas en su piel, huellas visibles que acompañan otras invisibles cuando sus labios se posan en él, cuando sus gemidos se funden bajo su piel y su respiración estalla contra su cuerpo.

Deja el pectoral izquierdo sin escribir y continúa por sus costillas salteándose las cicatrices. Escribe apretando levemente la punta contra su cuerpo y Remus sonríe en esas zonas donde siente sensibilidad. Cuando pasa cerca de las cicatrices suspira o respira entrecortado. Encuentra ese contacto entre la tinta y su piel desnuda muy excitante. Ella se inclina para poder escribir bien y Remus siente como se tensan sus músculos cuando la respiración de ella da de lleno sobre su piel, cuando sus pechos se apoyan en su estómago. No puede disimularlo y ella sonríe satisfecha al ver la evidente reacción que le provoca.

Lo observa y lee mientras va escribiendo:

"Yo fui también, antaño, un columpiador de árboles;

Muy a menudo sueño en que volveré a serlo,

Cuando me hallo cansado de mis meditaciones,

Y la vida parece un bosque sin caminos

Donde, al vagar por él, sentirnos en la cara

Ardiente el cosquilleo de rotas telarañas,

Y un ojo lagrimea a causa de una brizna,

Y quisiera alejarme de la tierra algún tiempo,

Para luego volver y empezar otra vez.

Que jamás el destino, comprendiéndome mal,

Me otorgue la mitad de lo que anhelo

Y me niegue el regreso. Nada hay, para el amor,

Como la tierra; ignoro si existe mejor sitio"

Vuelve a su boca y le da un beso cálido y sin premura. Lo saborea despacio, lentamente llenándose sus bocas de ambos. Se separa lentamente y escribe en su pecho, del lado izquierdo, allí donde su corazón se aloja, y escribe su nombre. _Mary_. Sin más intenciones que la de propiedad. Territorio marcado y que todos lo sepan. Mío, Remus Lupin, el prefecto más sexy de todo Hogwarts, intelectual, inteligente y con altas dosis de gamberrismo. Una combinación difícil de encontrar. Mío. De Mary Macdonald ¿y quien ose a decir lo contrario?

Lo besa de nuevo y Remus despierta de esa ensoñación profunda de estado mental relajado y de sentidos en reposo. La abraza aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir deseada.

— Date la vuelta, Lunático — Dice con voz cargada de autoritarismo dulce pero firme. Hace caso porque desea que continúe escribiéndole. Porque quiere sentirla a su lado toda la noche hasta que salga el sol, los gallos canten, las clases comiencen, los desayunos terminen y el día siga su curso, pero él seguirá con ella.

Se sienta sobre él, y se acomoda más abajo de su cadera. Remus pone sus brazos bajo su cabeza y trata de mirarla de costado. Boca abajo y con esa espalda mirándola, teniendo un perfecto panorama de su nuca denudada de cabellos, solo algunos mechones que caen. De su columna infinita que la lleva a mirar donde se ha sentado. Su cola suave y cómoda. Escalofríos de placer la recorren y vuelve a inclinarse para llegar a su cuello y hablarle cerca de su oído.

— Como no podrás leerlo sin un espejo, dejaré que lo descubras cuando estés solo.

— Eso quiere decir, que vas a escribir algo tuyo…

Mary no responde pero sonríe ampliamente y eso es un afirmativo contundente.

Traza líneas que a Remus no le parecen a nada. Podría estar garabateando sin sentido si no fuera por sus risitas que deja escapar a cada palabra que escribe sobre su espalda. Llega conforme a su culo y antes de escribirlo entero, lo besa y deja escapar un mordisco con dientes que se ciernen suaves pero firmes sobre su piel. Remus se queja débilmente dándose apenas la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonríe maliciosamente y promete que acabará pronto de escribirlo. Toma una nalga con una mano y escribe.

Cuando termina repta hasta quedar su boca a la altura de su cuello y lo besa sintiendo su olor. Su cabello le hace cosquillas y la lengua de ella se va colando por su cuello, mientras él comienza a girarse para quedar frente a frente.

Está completamente todo escrito excepto por algunas partes evidentes. Se entregan una vez más a sentir placer y a dar por finalizado el experimento que dio como resultado que la fusión de dos cuerpos o masas, encajan a la perfección cuando son debidamente manipulados. Que el estado de éxtasis puede alcanzarse repetidas veces y todas ellas, sin bien declinan la duración o la intensidad, pueden alcanzarse sin problemas en un lapso de tiempo considerable. Que es muy cierto que hay ciertas zonas, que han sido analizadas con detenimiento y exasperado seguimiento, que son el centro de estimulación de cuerpos compatibles. Luego se pasó a una investigación cardiovascular y probablemente haya dado arritmia y palpitaciones desbocadas en aquellos momentos donde el éxtasis es alcanzado.

Quedan bajo pendiente análisis la reacción de los sentidos respecto al contacto de otras partes o cuerpos extraños o ajenos.

Cuando Remus, escrito y abrazado por Mary, que yace a su lado, pregunta la hora, un enorme reloj de cuerda se materializa y se dan cuenta que tienen apenas unas tres horas de sueño. Mary pone una alarma por si se quedan dormidos, lo cual pareciera ser inevitable.

Llega tarde a su habitación pues hasta Peter está despierto. No trae la capa con él, pues Mary se la ha quedado para poder pasar por el retrato y llegar a su habitación sin ser vista con la ropa que traía anoche y con cara de sueño. Deja el mapa en la mesa de luz y toma los libros correspondientes rápidamente y los mete en su mochila. Mientras aun James pide explicaciones. _"¿Dónde dormiste? ¿Dormiste? ¿Con quién? ¿Es la misma chica que la de tu cumpleaños?"_ y él continúa apurándose tomando el uniforme y metiéndose en el baño para una ducha rápida.

James, Peter y Sirius se miran divertidos. Remus nunca se ha demorado en los desayunos, ni si quiera ha pasado noches afuera sin volver a la habitación aunque sea para dormir las pocas horas restantes.

Sirius entra al baño y si no fuera por el vapor que se ha esparcido por el ambiente, hubiera visto su cuerpo transformado en una hoja escrita. Se seca con un hechizo y se viste a toda velocidad mientras se va cepillando los dientes. La camisa blanca deja entrever las letras negras, pero por suerte es un día que amerita abrigo y el suéter y la capa lo cubren todo.

— Remus, no voy a preguntar pero me muero por saber porqué tu culo tiene escrito _"lunática infame"_

Remus no tiene tiempo para desvestirse y leer lo que Mary le ha escrito, pero sonríe abiertamente y manda a callar a Canuto.

— Sirius ni se te ocurra ladrar por demás

— Eh, ¡cuánta agresión!… no voy a volver a llevarte en moto hasta su balcón. ¡Qué Romeo moderno! Bueno, ya, que supongo que fue Mary

Remus le pone una mano en la boca, mientras camina avanzando y haciendo retroceder a Sirius. La puerta tras su espalda los detiene y Remus le jura que si tuviera fuerza le pegaría con gusto. Lo deja ir mientras Sirius lo molesta con preguntas. _"¿Cuántas veces?"_ Intenta tirarle números y ver su expresión antes ellos. Dice cuatro, un cinco, un tres, un dos, pero Remus no le contesta y cuando salen de la habitación le exige que se calle.

— No entiendo cómo pueden interesarte esas cosas

— ¿Qué cosas, la vida sexual de los demás?… me encanta Remus. ¡Joder! Que no entiendo por qué la gente es tan reservada…

James lo mira con cara de ahora seguro que me toca a mí soportar los ladridos de un perro curioso.

Desayunan en silencio, a excepción de las preguntas de Sirius. _"¿Cuántas?"_ o después mira a James e insiste _"esta noche, Jimbo"_ bebe el café y le amenaza _"todos los detalles, Jimmy"_

Peter se divierte con sus amenazas y se pregunta por qué Remus no les ha contado sobre esa chica con la que se acuesta. Mira hacia la mesa de Slytherin y observa a Snape conversar con Lestrange. Unos lugares hacia la izquierda de ellos, se encuentra Regulus conversando animadamente con Mulciber. Parece que después de esa semana ausente, las serpientes tienen temas pendientes que tratar, a juzgar que siempre durante los desayunos parecen más silenciosos y meditabundos que durante el resto del día. Hoy están activos y conversadores. Mala señal. Muy mala señal.

Mary toma la taza con ambas manos y Lily le dice que tiene los dedos manchados de tinta negra. Inmediatamente se llena sus mejillas de un rubor evidente. Un leve temblor en la mano le obliga a apoyar la taza en la mesa con un poco de brusquedad.

— Ah… anoche me quedé escribiendo hasta tarde. — Dijo mientras con su varita emitía un _fregotego_ casi urgente.

Sirius se ríe al otro lado de la mesa y Mary lo mira con culpabilidad. _¿Sabrá Sirius que ella y Remus…?_ No, Canuto siempre se está riendo de cualquier cosa, aquello era pura casualidad.

Alice la estudia mientras bebe su té y Katherine que ya sabe que no durmió en su cama y sabe perfectamente con quién durmió, desayuna tranquila. Katherine piensa que ha logrado mantener un equilibrio. Desde ese miércoles pasado en que se hizo una reunión en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Sirius ha dejado de molestarla. Para ser él, es mucho tiempo y Kat se pregunta si ya tendrá una nueva distracción en su vida o será que ese jueves cuando amaneció sola en la Sala Común tenía la sospecha de que él había estado con ella. No es que fuera adivina, pero sabía rastrearlo demasiado bien. Su perfume era inconfundible y más cuando pasaban juntos, en el mismo lugar, una cantidad de tiempo razonable. Sea lo que sea, se siente libre de sospechas, de miradas asesinas que prometen una muerte lenta y demasiado agradable como doliente. Pero esa misma tarde su tranquilidad y sus nervios se verán colapsados.

Después de la última clase de DCAO el rumor de que Sirius Black se ha hecho un tatuaje ha recorrido el castillo de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Ha ido y venido y hasta McGonagall está al tanto del asunto. La afortunada que ha dado la noticia no ha sido tan bienaventurada porque no ha podido ver qué se ha hecho, por estar tapado por unas vendas de tamaño considerable en su pecho. Las chicas fantasean que se ha tatuado un dragón y todo tipo de criaturas mágicas nobles y míticas. Otras juran que es un nombre de mujer y se pelean porque solo el nombre de una de ellas puede estar en su pecho. A Sirius le encanta la publicidad gratis. Esa que él siembra pero que hace parecer que otros la comienzan. Él planta cebos en todos lados y se divierte con la ingenuidad de las mujeres, lo fácil y evidentes que a veces pueden resultar ser.

A Katherine la noticia le llega por medio de Joan, la vocera del grupo. Todas son testigos de la expresión de su amiga al enterarse. Sus ojos se abren más de lo normal y centellean evidenciando más de lo que ella hubiera querido. Suspira y trata de serenarse. Es inútil. De solo pensar que un tatuaje ensucia su piel le pone los pelos de punta. De solo imaginar qué se ha tatuado le muerde la conciencia. De solo pensar en recorrer con sus dedos las líneas de esa tinta oscura que habita bajo su piel, le da escalofríos de placer. Quiere verlo. Quiere ver el tatuaje. Quiere arrancarle la camisa y que los botones salten para espiarlo y ser parte de su intimidad. Otra vez. No por Dios, otra vez quiere mojarse de Sirius Black. Llenarse hasta el tope de él. Su saliva, su lengua, sus dientes, su respiración, su aliento, sus latidos briosos, su esencia cálida, su sangre agria. Sus manos. _"Oh, joder, lo deseo demasiado"_ Piensa mientras se muerde los labios de manera inquieta.

Desde que se enteró de su tatuaje no ha dejado de fantasear con él y su respiración se hace más profunda y más entrecortada. Su ausencia es cada vez más presente. Se deja fantasear y esa noche se deja inundar de sueños eróticos que por momentos no tienen nada que ver con su tatuaje.

Esa mañana de martes se levanta con pesar y siente que si no busca una solución, cometerá una locura.

Lily la mira y se sonríe al verla totalmente ausente y pensando quien sabe qué cosas

— Katy ¿Estás bien?

— No, y no permitan que me acerque a Sirius por nada del mundo.

Ese martes a las cinco de la tarde los leones entrenan fervientemente luego de una semana ausente. James como siempre se posesiona sobre la escoba y es el dirigente más desposta y cruel que haya existido. Comienza a llover torrencialmente y él los mantiene aun sobrevolando el estadio hasta terminar con el entrenamiento de vuelo.

_¡Vamos a enfermarnos!_ Reclaman los jugadores, pero Potter está empecinado en que con una poción de Pomfrey basta para estar entero otra vez. Sus pócimas voltean caballos y todos lo saben.

Mary ha aprovechado esa hora de ausencia masculina para ir al cuarto de los merodeadores y devolver la capa a Remus.

Cuando entra, la habitación está en silencio y un Remus vestido, esta acostado sobre su cama tendida, leyendo el libro de Encantamientos. Abre la puerta lentamente y Remus sin inmutarse dice: _"Pasa Mary, estoy solo"_ Ella sabe que Remus tiene un alerta permanente y sobre ella pareciera funcionar perfectamente bien.

Se acerca a su cama y se sienta junto a él. Remus hace a un lado el libro y otros materiales escolares. Lleva la camisa arremangada, la corbata ha quedado colgada en la silla, los zapatos a un lado de la cama. El pelo cae en todas direcciones después de que él pasa una mano por su cabeza empujando el cabello hacia atrás.

Mary se muerde los labios ante la visión. Le acaricia la cara y enseguida busca sus cabellos porque se muere por tocarlos. Remus la acomoda más cerca de él y la lleva a su boca para besarla.

— Eres una depravada, niña — Dice Remus buscando más hondamente en su boca. Ayer después de las clases cuando pudo encerrarse en el baño se leyó al espalda y pudo limpiarse la tinta.

Cuando el beso termina, Mary lo mira estudiándolo. Los ojos miel resplandecen queriendo aullar y los músculos de su cara se tensan mientras su corazón comienza a palpitar con una fuerza extra que sólo ella le provoca. Mary recuerda lo que le ha escrito y es incapaz de volver a repetirlo. Pero sonríe tímida mientras se moja sus labios con su lengua, haciéndolos brillar. Remus enloquece ante el panorama de esa dulce cara inocente que se llena de recuerdos demasiado impuros como para seguir fingiendo esa carita de niña virgen. Se besan desesperados y comienzan a sentir sus cuerpos más cerca y más deseos de estar más cerca.

Remus se detiene porque la velocidad con que ella le provoca, deseos de arrancarle la ropa y sumergirse en su intimidad, lo desborda. Mary se pregunta si a él también le pasa lo mismo que a ella. Desde que se separaron después de esa noche sin haber dormido, no ha dejado de pensarle y de querer besarle a todo momento. Remus está por decirle algo. Ese algo que quizá ella espera. Ese algo que quiere decirle ella antes, pero necesita que él lo diga primero. La mira a los ojos y algo cambia en su expresión. Mueve los labios y habla.

—Sirius — Dice Remus mientras Mary que sonreía, lo mira confusa y extrañada. _¿Sirius? ¿Qué quiere decir con Sirius? _— Sirius está viniendo — Dice nuevamente, sintiendo los pasos en el pasillo de las habitaciones comunes de los chicos de Gryffindor.

Mary inmediatamente se para como un resorte disparado. Se sienta sobre el escritorio sin saber porqué ha hecho eso.

Afuera diluviaba intermitentemente. El ruido de los truenos retumbaban los vidrios propagándose las sacudidas de la furia entre relámpagos y nubes oscuras. Era un paisaje espeluznante y a Sirius aquello le hacía cosquillear el estómago. Sensibilidad en la punta de sus dedos y el viaje de ideas tan electrificadas como los rayos de ese cielo tormentoso. Ese tipo de clima le ponía de buen humor. Le renovaban los ánimos de pelear con cualquiera, de sumergirse en sus incursiones nocturnas y de merodear por el castillo.

Cuando entró a su habitación, luego de un entrenamiento duro y una ducha breve en el vestuario, encontró a Remus conversando con Mary. El panorama hubiese sugerido a cualquiera pensar que estaban haciendo los deberes o conversando de cualquier tema superficial y sin sentido, pero no a Canuto. Sabía de sobra que si hubiese entrado por la puerta minutos antes, hubiese encontrado un espectáculo digno de recordar en tiempos venideros.

Mary estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, con su falda y camisa del uniforme, el cabello en orden y su cara retrataba una tranquilidad estudiada. Pero yendo a los detalles, llevaba los labios colorados por haber recibido besos sofocantes y dominantes. Sin ir muy lejos, estaba descalza y Canuto no dijo nada al respecto.

—Mary, que bueno que estés acá. Te necesitaba—No saluda, no pide permiso, no pregunta si interrumpe, ni siquiera da una de sus acostumbradas ocurrencias de mal gusto.

Remus lo mira sorprendido preguntándose qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora. Mary estaba quieta, casi estupefacta porque esperaba que Sirius hiciera un circo de aquello o al menos se sorprendiera de verla con su amigo a solas.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Perpleja por su intromisión, su voz parece cargada de dudas y desconcierto.

La cara de Remus denotaba que su amigo era cómplice de sus encuentros. Si no hubiese demorado en reaccionar, hubiese inmediatamente dicho una mentira gigante para que Sirius no pensara mal de aquella situación. Pero la sorpresa le había demorado las acciones y en seguida supo que Sirius lo sabía todo y se alegró de no quedar como una tonta fingiendo que estaba ahí por cuestiones meramente escolares.

—No tengas miedo, no voy a pedirte que hagamos un trío con Remus, o con Paul. ¿O ya lo hacen los tres? — Sirius se rió porque es lo que sabe hacer, reírse y mofarse de los demás para su diversión personal. Remus le dedicó una de sus miradas profundas llenas de cólera. Pero antes de que Lunático despotricara contra su estupidez y falta de seriedad, o de que Mary se sintiera ofendida, volvió a tomar la palabra. — Bueno, ya. ¡Cuánta sensibilidad! Mary, quería pedirte un favor.

Como siempre Canuto se salía con la suya y lograba que no importara lo que estuvieran haciendo antes, todo era dejado de lado por su presencia y exigencias.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No serás como Sansón y perderás la fuerza?

—Por favor, si me la cortaran podría ser… — Dice Sirius con un gesto bastante obsceno, mientras su mano sostenía una parte de su fisonomía. Mary evitó mirar el gesto, emitiendo una mueca, incómoda, tras una risita ahogada. Sirius podrá ser amigo de Remus, podrá ser el chico cuerpo perfecto, cara bonita y ser un dios del sexo, pero no deja de ser bastante grosero y mal hablado. Sabe que le encanta de todas maneras pero no se asemeja a Remus, el señor correcto que se transforma en míster Lunático un jodido lobo sexy.

—Si eso pasara Mary, sería el fin de Sirius Black — Dijo Remus y su amigo no quiso pensar que haría de su vida sin esa parte de su cuerpo que le daba muchas satisfacciones. Demasiadas e intensas sensaciones de poder.

—Ya me está molestando demasiado. Es un fastidio. ¿Crees que me quede bien?

—Sirius, por favor, a las chicas le gusta que te lo recojas en una cola o uses una bincha en los partidos.

— ¿En serio? Me parece de maricón. — Dijo Sirius mirándose al espejo. Remus emitió una tos fingida que Canuto decidió ignorar y Mary arremetió con una risa mal disimulada.

— Hagas lo que te hagas a todas les va a gustar — Decretó Mary ante la mirada de esos ojos grises que le sentenciaban desde el espejo. Remus miraba divertido la escena y tomó los halagos de Mary como lo que eran.

—Bueno ya, corta de una vez. Pero no demasiado.

Minutos después los tres conversaban animadamente. En medio de una conversación sobre cortes de cabellos y moda, Sirius prometió que no diría una palabra de que sabía que engañaba a Paul, comentario que ella prefirió dejar pasar con un asentimiento de cabeza y una agria sonrisa.

Estaban los tres frente al espejo de la habitación, mientras Canuto estaba sentado en una silla para que Mary pudiera cortarle el cabello cómodamente. Durante las interrupciones Remus le robaba un beso y Sirius se quejaba de que la distraía y que le cortaría una oreja.

—Eres igual que una mujer en una peluquería.

— Si me encanta Lunático, y por favor no interrumpas que lo que está contando Mary es interesante.

En ese instante, por la puerta de la habitación ingresaba James y Peter. Ver a Mary Macdonald entre ellos resulta raro, demasiado raro. La última vez que la vieron ahí, entró sin permiso y hecha una fiera acusando a Remus de cargos imposibles de exonerar. James es bastante despistado pero cuando nota algo fuera de lugar tira de ello como un gato cuando encuentra la punta de la madeja de lana. Deshace el ovillo y no para hasta ver todo deshecho.

— ¿Te gusta? — Dice Sirius que lleva ahora el cabello mucho más arriba de los hombros, bordeando la línea de su mandíbula y se dejando ver el nacimiento de su cuello desnudo. Su pelo negro se mece mojado, mientras Mary mete sus dedos en sus cabellos agitándolos.

—Sí, claro… ya parecías una chica con el pelo tan largo. — James mira a Remus con la camisa arremangada, los botones a medio abrochar dejando entrever sus cicatrices. Mira a Mary y nota que está descalza.

—Gracias, Mary… — Dice Sirius dándose cuenta que James los observa — Es increíble, le dije que se pusiera cómoda y creo que lo tomó demasiado en serio.

Mary pronuncia una disculpa incómoda y se pone los zapatos que están a un lado de la cama de Lunático. Acto seguido se va saludándolos a todos sin más, huyendo de la habitación.

Cuando James se hunde en su cama, aun pensando, ve su capa de invisibilidad sobre las sábanas de Lupin.

Peter pregunta de pronto qué pasa con Macdonald.

— ¿No era que ella te gustaba Remus? ¿Esto significa que ahora son amigos?

—Sí algo así, Peter… —Dice sumergiéndose en el libro de Encantamientos que era lo que hacía horas atrás. Remus puede ser muchas cosas y mentir no es algo que se le dé tan bien como a Sirius.

James busca con la mirada a Canuto que ya está desvistiéndose y sacándose la venda del pecho. Se unta linimento con cuidado estudiado, con cierta religiosidad y respeto. James lo observa, esos símbolos que marcan su pecho, sus dedos llenos de ese ungüento, tan jodidamente plácido y complacido de sí mismo_. "Sticky fingers"._ Sirius y sus fetichismos. Sirius y él sabe demasiado. Sí, Sirius debe saber más de lo que aparenta para que no indague, no olfatee hasta encontrar el hueso.

Mientras sigue poniéndose esa especie de pasta cremosa que cubre su piel dejándola blanca, lo mira un segundo y ve como James lo sigue observando.

— ¿Qué pasa Jimbo, ahora te da miedo que Lily no quiera repetir la experiencia?

—No seas idiota, Canuto. — James no puede disimular su mal humor y no quiere saltar acusándolos a todos de conspirar a sus espaldas, prefiere echarse a dormir después de ese entrenamiento duro y despertar para la cena.

—Si aun te quedan dudas o inquietudes, puedes preguntarle a tu suegro, seguro sabe darte buenas indicaciones — Dice Sirius mientras Peter se ríe escandalosamente recordando lo que les contó James de su semana en casa de los Evans.

— ¡Cómo iba a saber qué era un ginólogo!

— Ginecólogo, James… — Dice Remus con su voz de sabelotodo que resulta fastidiosa e irritante.

—Bueno, al menos mis intentos fueron bien aprovechados… me debes un gran favor — Anuncia Sirius buscando una nueva camisa para ponerse que ha tomado de su baúl.

—Si claro estás soñando.

— ¡Hey! Yo hice que se juntaran en tu casa

—Sí, pero yo hice el resto

— ¿Esperabas que lo hiciera por vos?

—No, idiota descerebrado, pero no te debo nada

— ¿Descerebrado yo? Habla el que parece dementorizado cuando Lily se le acerca.

—Al menos no soy un maricón de pelo largo, tatuado y con pantalones de cuero.

—Prefiero eso antes de puto reprimido, in-peinable, miope cuatrojos, torpe y dominado.

James estaba fastidioso y cuando eso pasaba Sirius y él discutían por horas. Se pelean a muerte diciendo incoherencias como nenes de doce años y Sirius devolvía las contestaciones con insultos sin sentido. A veces decía cosas hirientes porque así era como había aprendido a pelear. Hiriendo y lastimando. Sin saber cómo, la conversación se desvió a Remus y James logró decir lo que pensaba.

— ¿Te volviste loco Lunático?

—Tranquilízate, James

— No, no me tranquilizo nada. ¿Es verdad, estás con Mary o no? — James estaba colérico y eufórico. Remus lo observó un momento sin saber qué contestarle y Cornamenta siguió despotricando — ¿Era ella la de tu cumpleaños, con ella te pasas las tardes en que desapareces, por eso me pediste que el entrenamiento dure más de lo debido? ¿Por eso el lunes apareciste sin haber dormido?

—Basta James, estás sobre reaccionando… qué mierda importa si…

—Está bien, ya basta Sirius, déjalo. Sí, James, todo eso que dijiste y puede que más — Dijo Remus con la voz cargada de frialdad. Acusado, dolido y culpable. La consciencia de Lupin actúa muy diferente de las de sus amigos. Ellos pueden decirse todas las cosas y los insultos del mundo y ni siquiera sentirse afectados. Remus tiene una amplia capacidad de retrotraerse y sentirse miserable en un segundo.

— ¡¿Qué no importa? Te das cuenta que tiene novio. ¿No, verdad? Que importa si el cornudo es uno de mis cazadores. Total cuando se entere va a pensar que nos estuvimos riendo de él. ¿De dónde saco un nuevo jugador sin mencionar que Paul es excelente?

—Bueno, ya James, que si antes no se enteraron, ahora con tus gritos de mujercita histérica ya lo saben hasta las serpientes en las mazmorras. — Dijo Sirius tratando de mediar aquello porque Remus estaba mudo y Peter demasiado impresionado como para entender cómo había dado vuelta la conversación y cómo fue que James hubiese acertado que Mary estaba enredada con Remus.

— No puedo creer esto… Remus… el campeonato, la copa… todo en juego por una chica.

James se fue de la habitación porque estaba enloqueciendo realmente. Sirius emitió un resoplido burlón y continuó dándose una segunda capa de linimento a su pecho. Ha hecho un encantamiento para aparecer una venda de gasa dispuesta a adherirse a su piel. Se coloca la camisa y mira el semblante oscurecido y amargado de su amigo.

—Déjalo Lunático, es completamente injusto… está hecho una histérica.

— Tiene razón, Sirius… Si Paul se entera puede que deje de jugar en el quipo o lo haga todo mal adrede en represalia contra ustedes por ser mis amigos. Sé que estaba mal ya de por sí, pero nunca pensé que podría afectar a alguien más. — La voz de Remus estaba llena de juicio sensato y algo más que pesaba en sus palabras.

—Hablaré con él cuando vuelva esta noche. ¡No puedo creer que dijera lo de los pantalones de cuero! — Remus lo miró de reojo. Sirius y sólo Sirius.

* * *

La semana aconteció tranquila entre días de lluvia e inusitados días despejados. Una noche después de la ronda de prefectos, Lily habló con James sobre la discusión que había tenido con Remus.

Después de que James le contara todo lo sucedido, Lily lo reprendió por haber sido tan egoísta. Dio su perorata sobre los sentimientos, sobre lo importante que debe haber sido para Remus y Mary dar por fin ese paso que los separaba. Que el Quidditch era importante pero no era más que la felicidad de sus amigos y que indiscutiblemente Remus jamás pensó que podría perjudicarlo. Si las cosas se llevaran a buen término, probablemente lo de Paul y Mary terminase bien y no haría falta ningún circo y el chico seguiría jugando en el equipo.

— ¿Te habló Canuto verdad?

— Sí, y no puedo creer que haya tenido que repetirte todo eso. ¿Cómo es que eres tan necio, James?

—Lo siento. Es culpa del Quidditch, lo sé… hice sentir a Remus como una mierda y yo quedé como un ogro, troll descerebrado insensible y egoísta.

—Y Sirius tuvo que admitir que me harías más caso a mí que lo que le hiciste a él. A veces creo que Sirius se preocupa por cosas que a mí me tienen sin cuidado. No lo entiendo, pero cuando me vino a pedir ayuda dio más vueltas… quería que parecía bajo cualquier circunstancia que no me estaba pidiendo nada, menos ayuda.

—Es terriblemente celoso — Lily lo miró divertida mientras decía un ¡vaya grupo! Entre dientes —, no te preocupes voy a hacerle creer que recapacité gracias a su ingeniosa mente maquiavélica. Él también se enojó conmigo y tengo que corregirlo. ¿Te molesta?

— No, James, lo único que quiero es que se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes.

— Gracias. — Dijo él besándola suavemente — ¿Mañana pasamos el día juntos?

— De acuerdo, pero primero arregla las cosas con tus amigos. Mary ha estado bastante preocupada y Kat aun sigue trastornada.

— ¿Trastornada? — Pregunta James con su voz inocente y puede que haya estado pensando en el extraño accidente que había sufrido.

—Se suponía que no debía contártelo. Pero mis amigas me preocupan…

—Lily, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada, es Sirius que no deja en paz a Kat. — Lily se queda pensando un segundo sobre la reacción de su amiga cuando vio el corte de pelo de Black. Hasta Lily tuvo que admitir que le quedaba perfectamente bien. Mary había hecho un trabajo excelente ya que el corte irregular hacia que ciertos mechones cayeran sobre su cara resaltando aun más sus facciones aristócratas. La línea de su mandíbula quedaba al descubierto, al igual que contorno de su cuello.

—Sirius es así, todo lo hace para fastidiar a todos.

—Me preocupa que sean tan infantiles, ambos.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos… cuando se cansen de jugar van a darse cuenta.

* * *

Sirius ha vuelto a dedicarle el tiempo que antes ameritaba a acrecentar su fama en ámbito femenino. Sale de la clase de Herbología y prende un cigarrillo en el recodo de muros de piedras al otro lado de la entrada principal del castillo.

Dos chicas de uniforme conversan animadamente mientras lo observan encender el cigarro tapando con una mano y exhalando fuertemente la primera bocanada de humo. Una de ellas, morocha y de una belleza abrumadora le pide un cigarrillo. Canuto la mira y se sonríe satisfecho. Se acerca a ellas y busca el paquete en el bolsillo de su pantalón. _"Lo siento, nena, era el último"_

Le sonríe de lado, de forma casi grosera y burlesca. Ella lo mira y pareciera que no es de las que aceptan un no como respuesta. Le toma el cigarrillo de las manos y le da una calada antes de pasárselo.

— Soy Salma, y ella es mi amiga Gala — Dice la morocha con mirada estudiada y un poco calculadora, pero le sonríe de forma traviesa y pareciera querer dedicarle parte de sus planes mentales. Slytherin hasta la médula. Fría pero lo suficientemente astuta para atraerlo cálidamente. Exhala el humo de sus pulmones hacia un costado elevando lentamente la cara, con maestría seductora y leve inclinación sugerente.

Sirius asiente, no se presenta, sabe de sobra que todas le conocen. Fuma y cuando exhala le devuelve el cigarrillo a esa chica inquietante. Fuman apretando sus labios sobre la misma parte del extremo del cigarrillo. Aquello podría sugerir mucho más. Sus labios en contacto con la misma parte. Exhalando e intercambiándose los humos que expiden sus pulmones. Apenas conversan mientras comparten ese momento. La mayoría del tiempo están en silencio evaluándose. Sirius elige a la carta, Salma entra en el menú. Ella simplemente se mueve por órdenes estrictas. Esta vez el favor a cumplir es muy, muy placentero.

Cuando Canuto se despide, Salma le dedica una de sus sonrisas hechizadas y pestañea lento. Un gesto que le dice, _cuando quieras podemos intercambiar algo más que un cigarrillo_. Sirius se va echando un último vistazo a esas dos que lo han comido con los ojos. _Cuando quieras, nena, cuando quieras._ Salma ha logrado colarse en su mente al menos hasta que llegó a su habitación y ve a Remus conversar con James en tono conciliador.

* * *

Remus sabe que James ha exagerado un poco pero aun así todo aquello le ha hecho pensar en que las cosas podían fácilmente salirse de control. Muy fácilmente y más pronto de lo que ellos querrían. Pero no podían evitar querer verse más seguido o mantener miradas más del tiempo permitido.

Mary trata de hablar con Paul esa misma tarde y cuando lo ve a solas, se siente peor que una hipócrita. No sabe qué decirle y quisiera ser sincera con él. Su plan siempre había sido confesarle la verdad, para evitar que si algún rumor corría, luego de cortar con él, al menos Paul estuviese avisado de sus sentimientos por Remus Lupin. Ahora no puede decirle aquello. Debe mentirle y tratar de sonar condescendiente. Diga lo que le diga a Paul va a caerle pesado y muy mal. No se dan esas noticias de "_Lo siento, pero prefiero una amistad" "Te quiero como a un amigo"_ y sabe de sobra que sus palabras suenan cálidas pero podrían decirle _"estoy enamorada de otro, él me hace sentir una mujer. Te quiero pero al otro lo amo con locura"_

Paul Friedman podrá ser más chico que ella, podrá ir a un curso menor, podrá ser hombre y orgulloso, pero pese a todo eso tiene dignidad. Su entereza le hace sentir por sobre todas las cosas aún peor. Es algo en el brillo de sus ojos, llenos de desilusión que la hacen dudar. Le está haciendo daño y ella está saliendo un poco lastimada, mucho más de lo que creía. Piensa con egoísmo que sus heridas pueden ser curadas por un hombre lobo surcado por cicatrices y suena irónico. Pero mira a ese chico que lo único que ha tenido con ella eran grandes y buenas intenciones. Él posiblemente no tenga quien le cure las heridas, mucho menos a un licántropo, y espera que se recomponga pronto y que quizá logren ser amigos después de todo.

No puede creer que esté pasando aquello, pero Paul le dice con ternura medida, que la entiende. Sabe de sobra que prácticamente la empujó a esa decisión y que él antes que todo, también la había querido como a una amiga.

Se abrazan y Paul se separa antes de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Pero él se vuelve frío y su semblante es sin duda de tristeza y un poco de orgullo herido. Es una mezcla de decepción y agonía de corazón roto. Nada que no pueda sanar con el tiempo, incluso con otra chica más benevolente que le corresponda. Después de todo no han compartido tantos momentos como para haberse generado un vínculo tan estrecho. Pero su inocencia se queda estacada y suspira largo cuando Mary se va de su lado sin darle las verdaderas explicaciones. Sin decirle que está completamente loca por un licántropo que le quita el sueño y que le da inspiración para su vida.

Aquello ha sido rápido, casi como un trámite. Cuesta decirlo pero fue demasiado sencillo. Paul no le ha pedido explicaciones, no trató de convencerla con impropios artilugios desesperados. La entiende, la deja ir y aunque él no ha querido seguir hablando, Mary sabe que él buscará un día conversar con ella. Un día en que el dolor deje de mitigar tan fuerte. No puede, bajo ningún momento de insensatez o estupidez, hacer público su historia con Remus.

Siempre ha querido caminar de su mano por el camino que va de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts durante un sábado soleado. Donde un sol de abril le ilumine el cabello rubio robándole destellos que hacen poner celos hasta el propio sol. Libres. De la mano. Juntos. Pero no. Seguirá sin suceder, porque no puede permitirlo.

Espera hablar con Remus cuanto antes y comentarle la nueva situación. Espera clemencia y que su corazón esté tan deseoso de llenarse de ella que no importe que aun sigan haciéndolo a escondidas. Al menos por un tiempo. Al menos por ahora.

* * *

Fin de semana y el misterio del tatuaje de Sirius Black sigue sin resolverse. Es desesperante pensar en ello a cada rato. Ha llegado a conclusiones delirantes, imposibles y en todas ellas hay implicancias de lenguas y palabras sin sentido. ¿Por qué el tatuaje le hace pensar en cosas tan jodidamente irresistibles? Tiene la idea fija y sabe que el tatuaje es una trampa sin red. Es un engaño, es un artilugio seductor que lo atrae a él. Es él el inicio y fin de todas sus implicancias. No es un tatuaje y punto. Es su tatuaje. Es su piel. Es él, joder. Es él y joder. Se sofoca de solo imaginarlo. Se encuentra arañando su espalda, queriéndole hacer daño. Queriendo que sus uñas también marquen su piel de manera permanente. Porque ese tatuaje es una huella en su piel y bajo la superficie, lugar donde ella no puede llegar. Le duele pensar que un tatuaje tiene más propiedad que su propio contacto. Permanente y es el "para siempre" lo que le crispa los nervios. No puede sentir celos tan rabiosos por tinta china. Debería sentir celos por las manos femeninas que lo tatuaron con experta técnica y exquisita precisión. Debería suponer que la afortunada ha tenido más que el placer de tatuarlo. Pero no le interesa pensar en algo tan superfluo, hay cosas más profundas que la embriagan. Él y con eso basta.

Quizá Lily sepa algo, quizá ella sepa qué es. Quizá podría preguntarle a Mary para que, indiscretamente, sonsacar algo a Remus. Quizá podría preguntarle a Joan, que seguro ya alguna alumnita eficiente ha logrado verlo en vivo y en directo. Quizá podría preguntarle directamente a Remus y confiar en su discreción. Quizá podría verlo ella misma y ver qué pasa. Ver qué pasa implicaría dejar de ver de tanto mareo, porque sus manos protagonizarían la escena y su boca le daría nuevos motivos para quedar ciega y perderse en miles de estrellas. Puntos blancos que van apareciendo en su mente mientras le besa y cierra sus ojos, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. No, Katherine sabe que esa no es una opción. No puede enloquecerla de semejante manera, causándole esa adicción dependiente. Simplemente no puede. Ni siquiera lo ha visto, ni siquiera sabe si es cierto. Podría ser un simple rumor. Un simple rumor que es capaz de romperle la cabeza y que todo deje de existir. No, no puede. Ojala pudiera ser más fuerte. Sabe que ella no hará nada, pero _Dios_, si él lo hiciera no hay remedio. No es inmune a Sirius Black y lo sabe perfectamente. Tan solo si él se acercara a ella. Tan solo si las cosas no fueran tan complicadas. Tan solo una vez más y no le haría daño a nadie. Solo una vez. Solo una vez más.

Están terminando de almorzar y no ha podido hilar una conversación de manera razonable. Ante sus ojos en dirección diagonal y hacia su izquierda está sentado él. Él y debería escribirse con mayúscula, así como un nombre propio. Canuto se saca el pulóver que lleva puesto y hace que su remera se levante cuando termina de pasarlo por su cabeza. Queda al descubierto por unos segundos demasiado fugaces, su abdomen. La remera deja entrever parte de un dibujo o letras, o ambos.

Katherine se pone en alerta y sus ojos escapan de su dominio para observarlo con detenimiento y tratar de averiguar qué carajo lleva escrito en el pecho.

Sirius es pura provocación. Finge no poner atención, hace todo de manera casual pero cada movimiento es maestría estudiada. Se lleva una mano bajo su cuello, entre ambas clavículas y toca su piel. Katherine está totalmente hipnotizada y ya no le importa perder ese juego estúpido de orgullos mantenidos con cabezas muy altas y fingido desinterés. Quien habla antes, quien toca primero, quien da el brazo a torcer, quien dice sí, quien dice ahora, quien dice ya y quien dice todo. Katherine cree que en cualquier momento va a decir "basta" en voz alta. Él sigue tocándose y sus ojos siguen sus movimientos. Cuando su mano repta por su barbilla y frota su mandíbula poblada por una barba casi inexistente. Piel suave. Recién afeitado. Cabello corto, desparejo, mojado, negro, lacio. Sus ojos siguen sus dedos que se entierran injustamente sobre sus cabellos haciendo que algunos mechones caigan sobre su frente y tapen sus ojos grises. Sus ojos y la está mirando abiertamente con descaro. Katherine está acorralada por su mirada gris y esa sonrisa que ya se perfila en su rostro. _"Siempre gano, Katy, no es nada personal"_ ¿No es nada personal? Es todo personal. Es esa forma engañosa y poco honesta de atraparla. Es esa forma vil de seducirla y hacerle comer sus palabras. Es esa forma de ser tan Sirius que molesta. Es exasperante, es odioso, es inaguantable, insoportable. Tanta belleza, tanta vanidad, tanta seguridad, tanto descaro, tanta sinceridad. Tanto Sirius Black y siente que va a estallar.

Ni siquiera la deja retirarse con honor. Se levanta de su lugar y se va primero, jactándose de su ego aplastante y su ser cadencioso. Orgulloso y satisfecho, se lleva todos los laureles. Katherine se queda sentada en su lugar sin capacidad de hablar o pensar. Humillada y atrapada. Se siente que ha sido descubierta mientras hace una travesura inocente. Infraganti y debería sentirse derrotada. Pero se sonríe y no da por terminado aquello. Puede que él haya ganado, pero se equivoca si piensa que ella va a pasarlo mal porque él gane. Se equivoca y mucho.

* * *

Domingo a la tarde y los alumnos deambulan libremente por el colegio. Pasillos, aulas, el Gran Salón, Salas Comunes, el jardín, la Lechucería, la Torre de Astronomía, la Biblioteca. El equipo de Ravenclaw está entrenando esa tarde y gracias al buen tiempo las gradas se llenan de espectadores.

James está con Peter espiándolos como cada vez que pueden hacerlo. Remus le ha pedido a Mary que dejen pasar el tiempo, que piensen en frío todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquello fue como un cachetazo en pleno rostro. No dijo nada. Lo miró sin comprensión y con cierto dejo de reticencia. Le pareció extraño que él quisiera alejarse de ella justamente ahora. Pero comprendió que quizá era mejor mantener las apariencias y darle un tiempo a la separación de Paul.

Mary está acostada en su cama leyendo un libro para distraerse. No quiere pensar cómo es que ahora que no está Paul en el medio, no está con Remus. Alice está durmiendo en su cama y Joan puede que esté recolectando chismes en algún lado. Katherine está haciendo deberes en la, vacía y solitaria, biblioteca, mientras Lily le acompaña sentada en esa mesa acostumbrada.

James aparece ante ellas y convence a Lily de pasar el resto del domingo con él. Kat les sonríe y le pide por favor a Cornamenta que se lleve a su amiga porque su sabiduría le inquieta. _"Sabe tanto que prácticamente es ridículo que esté estudiando."_

Se alejan conversando y logra escuchar que los elfos preparan una merienda soñada, pero solo a James Potter, con lo cual puede sentirse afortunada.

Kat se queda sola, sentada en esa mesa bajo el ventanal que da al estadio de Quidditch que aún está lleno de alumnos sentados en las gradas pese a haber terminado el entrenamiento.

Sigue escribiendo aliviada de poder concentrarse en las clases y terminar sus deberes que se acumulan durante la semana. El viernes McGonagall ha anunciado las calificaciones y ella pareciera satisfecha de los resultados. Al menos ha levantado la nota en Pociones y en Encantamientos ha obtenido un Extraordinario, lo cual era de no extrañar.

—La curiosidad te mata, gatita — Voz ronca y profunda. Vibra en su nuca, y sus cabellos se erizan levemente. Voz conocida, demasiado conocida. Esa voz que le ha llevado al borde del placer y más allá del abismo, cuando más de una vez inmovilizada, él le hablaba al oído. Más de una vez escuchó esa voz hablar de incoherencias y verdades. Sí que reconoce esa voz. Hasta sorda podría reconocerla.

No contesta se congela unos segundos mientras él decide ocupar la silla que está a su lado y Lily ha abandonado minutos atrás.

Se miran en silencio. Hablar o callar y ambas la condenan. Verdad o mentira y no hay ninguna diferencia. Ganar o perder y está liquidada.

—No — No dice más. Un escueto monosílabo y que con eso le baste. ¿No, qué? No tiene curiosidad o le niega el asiento. Da igual.

— Vamos, que si lo admites será más fácil

No puede ser más gamberro, más insufrible, más desinhibido. No puede sonreírle de esa forma. Llegar a su lado de manera imperceptible y sigilosa, para no ser descubierto. Sentarse sin ser invitado. Es exasperante.

— ¿Más fácil para quién? ¿Para ti? — Sirius habla ignorando esa pregunta

—Podría darte toda una exclusiva

Suena tentador. Suena exquisito. Ella, él y una primicia. Ella y puede develar su secreto antes que otras. Suena demasiado tentador y sabe que el precio a pagar debe ser muy alto. ¿Cuánto? _Mucho_. ¿Qué quiere a cambio? _Todo_. ¿Está dispuesta a complacer su curiosidad por una humillación semejante? Sí. Definitivamente sí. Pero satisfacerlo es peor que no hacerlo. Se muerde los labios y juega con el borde de su suéter color azul hasta que decide hablar.

—Me halagas, pero hay chicas más entusiasmadas y que te odian menos, dispuestas. Yo no, gracias. — Katherine aplica su voz neutral y sabe que por decir no, pierde de todas formas. Porque sabe que al rechazarlo, él buscará la manera de que inmediatamente otra tome su lugar.

—Te lo pierdes — Dice con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, casi triunfal. Podría ser el punto final de la conversación pero se queda allí sentado, mirándola. Quizá guardaba esperanzas de que ella aceptara su propuesta, pero si así fue, lo disimula muy bien. Katherine evalúa la situación y el tiempo que pasa no amerita mucho. Lentamente se llena de su perfume extasiándola. Poco a poco ese calor corporal que irradia la envuelve. Poco a poco y puede escuchar su respiración, sus latidos, hasta el ruido de sus meditaciones dentro de su cabeza. Puede sentir vibrar el lugar que él está ocupando. Toda esa energía que lo caracteriza, que explota y se vuelve a formar en ondas electromagnéticas.

—No sé porqué intentas darme tanta prioridad… ni que fuera tan especial.

Sirius cambia de expresión. Le ha dado en el punto. Le da demasiada importancia a su actitud, a su reacción. Querer darle la exclusiva a ella es querer decir _"quiero que lo veas, primera, vos"._ Se sonríe con esa sonrisa sardónica y sabe que es una trampa perfectamente adornada. Otra chica ya debe haber visto su condenado tatuaje. Es solo una trampa para saber si lo desea tanto como para someterse.

—Porque quiero ver hasta qué punto puedes contenerte — He ahí la verdad.

— Presumido… — Katherine emplea una voz indiferente casi llena de fastidio pero se relame los labios haciéndolos que brillen con su saliva. Sirius observa el gesto con delectación. La odia, por rechazarlo. La odia por ser tan… diferente, tan obstinada, tan su misma parte, y busca el otro lado de la moneda. Cara. Cruz. Katherine y Sirius buscando ser cruz a la vez. Pero así no funciona uno debe ser cara, al menos alguna vez. Ella siempre busca la forma de que tropiece con sus palabras. Dar vuelta los planteos y dejarlo en evidencia. No, eso es lo que él hace y nadie más. Eso es lo que tanto le gusta de ella y le enoja a la vez.

—Me tienes miedo — Se miran y aunque hay cierto fulgor de odio, lo disfrutan. Lo disfrutan porque ese sentimiento de quien domina a quien, los excita demasiado.

—Sirius, por favor. ¿Miedo?, ¿yo? —Y está aterrada y se echaría a temblar en sus brazos aún sabiendo que es él la causa que le aterra. Pero se domina o lo echa todo por la borda — Mejor perder el tiempo en otras cosas… por si no ves estoy estudiando. Algo más importante que… — Lo mira descaradamente de arriba abajo. Se arrepiente de haber tomado esa dirección porque sus ojos van a delatarla de pleno deseo. Pero lo ofende como si fuera un trasto viejo. Usado, a la basura. Descartado. — Vamos Sirius, no te ofendas sigues tan bueno como siempre… — Aquello lo ofende más aun. ¿Qué es para ella? ¿Qué mierda quiere con él? ¿No quiere como él ver el otro lado y el fondo de ese túnel? Que la luz del otro lado parece demasiado brillante y puede que lo ciegue demasiado pero es capaz de ir al otro lado para comprobarlo si ella también lo desea. Pero no así, no con su _sí_ fácil, no con su propuesta fácil. No, nada fácil por favor.

—Kat no juegas tan bien como yo… acéptalo. Estoy siempre un nivel más alto — Lo dice con una sonrisa perfecta. Decir aquello es en parte confesar su propia falta. Haber ido por propia voluntad a provocarla en la Biblioteca porque estaba sola, es evidencia suficiente. Pero la diferencia está, en que otra ya obtuvo el puesto que le ofrecía. Que ella diga no, es seguir el juego. No lo dice, se calla y tragarse las palabras es cosa que le hace mal, muy mal. Pero juega y ha ganado pero se va sabiendo que por una vez deseaba que ella ganara y todo terminara. Eso no está en la concepción de Katherine. Dominantes ambos, pelean ambos. El sí es de los dos, el no también. Que Kat diga no, hace que él gane. Si decía que sí, es probable que él se niegue. Malditas telarañas de mentes suspicaces. Demasiados juegos mentales. Demasiados.

* * *

La semana comienza y Sirius toma revancha una vez más. Clarence Wood, Gryffindor y una de las tantas chicas Black, ha recibido la primicia antes de que se la ofreciera a Katherine. Si la chica hubiera sabido algo de runas antiguas podría haberlo traducido sin problemas. Pero concuerda en que ha elegido una versión especialmente rara y complicada: el Futhark Antiguo. Una especie de runas góticas creadas como código críptico antes de la época vikinga. En Hogwarts enseñaban Runas provenientes de la Edad Media y adecuadas para los significados esotéricos, la adivinación y la magia en su conjunto.

Clarence lee las palabras en inglés alrededor de unos símbolos que por supuesto no reconoce. Las palabras le llaman demasiado la atención pero no sabe de donde provienen. Los símbolos son totalmente desconocidos. Pregunta _¿Qué significan?_

A Sirius le gustaba la idea de que el hecho de tener un tatuaje haya dado vuelta todo el colegio. Eso estaba muy bien, de ahí a contar lo que se ha hecho es muy diferente. No puede decirlo, es algo muy personal. Ella insiste y él insiste en seguir besándola para distraerla. Clarence se queda con las palabras escritas en inglés que sí comprende, pero él no dice una palabra de qué significan los símbolos.

_Their Satanic Majesties Request only Fornication Under the Consent of the King. _Eso rezaba la primera vuelta de palabras, mientras contorneaban una figura extraña. Una especie de letra Y, atravesada por dos rectas paralelas. Otra vuelta de frases que serpenteaban los dibujos: _Wild Horses on the Moonlight Mile and we're all together in the Memory Motel to be fuckin' free again_. Luego había un par de símbolos en runas más pequeños a cada lado que en su conjunto significaban una frase entera. _There's something more to pay, for sins that you committed yesterday._

— ¿Y esto? — Dice tocándole el centro de su pecho. Mientras Sirius busca su boca para besarla. Justamente _ese_ no piensa develarlo.

Sirius eligió esas runas porque sus significados son descriptivos y pueden abarcar una frase entera. Aquellas palabras que no tienen traducción rúnica las ha dejado a modo de letras de canciones de los Rolling Stone. Esos temas que más le gustan, esas canciones que lo ponen loco, esas letras que ha hecho suyas y desearía hacer suyas algunas otras cosas más, como a Jagger por ejemplo.

Después del altercado en la Biblioteca que ha sufrido con Katherine se rebela. Perturbado y deseando que Hogwarts descienda a los infiernos. ¡Qué bueno sería! Debería buscar un encantamiento que lo hiciera.

Vuelve a su habitación con su característico humor de perros. Ese humor como cuando se pelea con James, ese humor como cuando Remus le discute y no le da la razón, ese humor como cuando Peter es tonto en serio y debe dar explicaciones gráficas y con señales. Ese humor como cuando no hay luna llena y él _quiere_ que la haya, sin importa que Remus pueda sentirse ofendido. Ese humor y es peor. Es un poco peor, porque su satisfacción personal se ve frustrada. Es peor porque las mujeres lo agobian, lo aburren, lo fastidian. Todas son iguales, quieren más, piden más. Todas quieren una parte de él, sin importar cuál, o mejor dicho una en especial. Todas quieren tener la primicia, una noche fugaz, un beso de más. Todas quieren oír sus mentiras, todas quieren que les haga gritar. Todas quieren estar con él, para contarlo. Ninguna piensa en él como tal. Eso le sentaba muy bien en una época. Era perfecto. Pero no lo satisface. Le preocupa que su vida sexual comience a decaer y eso lo empuje a buscar otras apetencias de la carne. No, eso último no. O quizá sí, Sirius es un Black y a eso le pesan una larga lista de parientes retorcidos y de dudable reputación. Batear para el otro lado, sería una nimiedad insignificante. Pero sabe que no radica ahí su problema. Puede que con los hombres sea todo más simple, pero también lo simple le aburre. Cuando Sirius se aburre, los cimientos de Hogwarts tiemblan, puede que las murallas de Jericó se derrumben otra vez, y arda Troya.

Sirius se acuesta en su cama, sin remera y el torso desnudo. Se descalza lanzando las zapatillas a un lado, lejos de él, sin siquiera desanudar los cordones. Se desploma en la cama y se toca distraídamente el abdomen cayendo sus dedos ligeramente en su ombligo. Sus dedos van y vienen. Remus y Peter tratan de terminar los deberes pero saben que su amigo no se los permitirá mucho tiempo más.

Sirius odia. Odia más de lo que ama. Ama pocas cosas, odia muchas más.

Cuando el tiempo le sobra, porque siempre le sobra tiempo, busca algo que hacer. Ahora no sabe qué. Siempre encuentra tiempo para hacer algo o para no hacer nada que eso implica hacer algo. Cuando ya ha estado con un puñado de chicas y ninguna es lo suficientemente excitante como para distraerlo y complacerlo más de lo que un polvo significa, se enoja. Sirius encuentra que el tiempo sin hacer nada, es tiempo ocioso, de lo más peligroso. Los viejos romanos eran unos putos ociosos. Hombres del arte, de la vida al aire libre. _¡Todos unas mangas de putos!, _porque no puede mostrar respeto ni por los grandes de la historia. No, para Sirius son todos intelectuales y rehúsa a ser como ellos. Meditabundos, literarios, inteligentes que dan cátedra desde que se levantan, hombres de la sabiduría, la tierra, el cielo y las estrellas. Hombres de la ley y llenos de esclavos. Le repugna.

Sirius es celoso de James o puede que lo sea más de Lily porque siempre ocupan sus espacios muertos en verse, siempre le roba a James. Lily ya no lo desafía con la mirada ni con comentarios mordaces. Le aburre que no pelee con él. Quiere pelearla, quiere desquiciarla y que le entretenga.

Se aburre. Es un período de salvajismo del más puro estado canino de Sirius Black. Animal. Todo es con vehemencia, todo es ya, ahora. Todo lo cansa y todo lo hastía. No quiere y se encapricha. Manda todo a la mierda por nada. Vuelve de sus incursiones nocturnas un poco agotadoras, con más sed, con más aburrimiento, menos tolerancia. Menos saciedad porque nada lo llena, nada lo aquieta, lo calma, lo complace a su modo. Solo ella y no está. La odia con todo su ser y la extraña de manera infantil y caprichosa. La quiere con él y no le importa ya quedar como un estúpido. Lo sigue rechazando y deberá cambiar la táctica. Sí, usar otra forma que no sea haciendo que se arrodille ante él. Ella y maldita mil veces la existencia de ella. Solo ella y no parece querer dar el brazo a torcer. No acepta que debe volver. Él ya no quiere seguir buscándola pero no puede evitarlo. No se humilla por nadie. Pero quiere jugar y nadie pareciera entender sus juegos. Sí, sus amigos, pero ellos tienen asuntos que atender y no pueden jugar con él ese tipo de juegos que tiene en mente de manera recurrente. A menudo piensa en ello. Casi siempre lo hace. Mucho más de lo que desearía y joder, que piensa demasiado en joder. Piensa demasiado en jugar y los jugadores posibles parecieran no entender las reglas. Porque no hay reglas. He ahí la diferencia y ella sabe que no hay reglas.

Las vacaciones terminaron y esa primera semana de vuelta a las clases también. No piensa hacer nada por el colegio. Salidas nocturnas, una escapada a Hogsmeade, fumar, beber, rock & roll, alguna travesura, algún castigo por parte de McGonagall, entrenar Quidditch, exhibirse, darle la oportunidad a una chica de probar calidad Black, discutir con Lily, molestar a James, inventar algún hechizo nuevo. Lo de siempre. Si no aparece algo nuevo, jura que enloquecerá por lo poco que queda del resto del año escolar.

Remus le mira y no se acostumbra a verlo pensativo y silencioso. Manda a Peter a la biblioteca para devolver un libro antes de que sea la hora de la cena. _"Gus, la próxima me toca a m devolverlos, lo prometo"_ Peter asiente no sin antes advertirle que se lo hará cumplir la próxima vez que haya que devolver libros.

James está con Lily, como siempre que hace cuando no está durmiendo o entrenando. Se quedan solos y Canuto emite un suspiro largo y quejoso. Burlón y bienintencionado. No lo mira pero sigue largando el aire de sus pulmones de manera ruidosa y molesta. Remus juraría que parece un niño chiquito haciendo pucheros con la frente fruncida y la cara de lo más enojados niños del planeta.

Va a reírse pero se contiene porque Sirius es sensible y delicado cuando esta así de enfurruñado.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en contarme lo que te pasa?

— No me pasa una mierda — Contesta con su boca sucia de malas palabras y esa forma de decir las cosas como si mordiera o mostrara los dientes más filosos. Remus contesta con un silbido.

— Si a eso llamas no pasarte una mierda, deberían redefinir el término.

— No me salgas con tus elocuencias de nenito sabelotodo insufrible.

Remus entonces lo ignora, se desviste para ponerse otra ropa para bajar a cenar. Él tiene demasiadas cosas ya en qué pensar. Ha dejado de lado a Mary por un tiempo razonable porque la incipiente ruptura de su relación con Paul podría atentar contra el orden del mundo. Ella así lo quiso, él también. La ha dejado sola en un momento duro. La extraña demasiado. Pero no puede evitarlo, mejor las cosas así y evitar un desastre. Sabe que puede tener los mil y un problemas y aun así mantiene silencio porque sabe que en cualquier momento Sirius comenzará a largar la lengua él solito. Remus siempre está para escucharlo. Y los problemas de sus amigos, siempre son bienvenidos. Eso tampoco puede evitarlo. Lo malo de escuchar los problemas de sus amigos es que a menudo debe guardar secretos, debe cargar cosas privadas que no puede compartir con otros.

— Hey, lobo feroz, podrías dejar de ser tan insufriblemente insoportable.

—Podría, pero no me da la gana.

—Podrías intentarlo al menos, es insoportable que lo sepas todo.

—No hablemos de insoportables, por favor.

— Gano muchos primeros puestos, pero el de insufrible sabelotodo, ese es tuyo en empate con Lily Evans. — Dice Canuto desafiándolo a que se enoje, a que lo distraiga. Remus le echa esa mirada que dista mucho de estar ofendido.

—Sin dudas el primer puesto del "no me pasa una mierda", es tuyo Canuto, ganador indiscutible.

Sirius cavila unos segundos. Hace unos minutos que empezó la cena en el Gran Salón. Están solos y quizá pueda contarle a Lunático. Si no fuera tan complicado le contaría abiertamente. Pero debe agredir primero para luego ablandarse después. La técnica funciona si Remus no se ablanda antes y le pide cortésmente que le cuente qué le pasa. Con una sola vez alcanza. Pero no esta vez. Sirius se levanta de su cama, se vuelve a vestir. Remus lo mira con el torso desnudo, interpreta los símbolos, que nada tiene que ver con las letras de los Stone, y dice en voz alta: —_El último enemigo en ser destruido será la Muerte_

Sirius sonríe. Siempre ellos dos se sacan de esas situaciones en que se odian a sí mismos y quieren maldecir a todo ser vivo que se mueve. Remus sabe lo atormentado que le resulta ser un Black. Sirius siempre sabe cómo tratarlo en esos momentos en que la luna se acerca y es menos humano. Lee en su pecho _Moonlight Mile_, y la luz de la luna siempre los baña en un camino por la vida, que según Sirius recorrerán siempre juntos y se encontraran en el _Motel del recuerdo_, donde serán libres, de una manera sexual y libre de prejuicios. Donde no importa lo que sean, son todos _caballos salvajes_, los cuatro, juntos. Son ese tipo de criaturas solitarias que les gustan correr en manada reducida y conocerse a fondo cada miembro como parte selecta de un todo. Lee más cerca del costado derecho, bajo su brazo: "_Sympathy for the devil_" y recuerda la letra de esa canción que tantas veces Sirius ha puesto rodar bajo el gramófono. Llámame Lucifer Si te encuentras conmigo, ten algo de cortesía, ten algo de compasión, y algo de buen gusto, usa todos tus buenos modales aprendidos o voy a echar tu alma a la basura._(Call me Lucifer, If you meet me, have some courtesy have some sympathy and some taste, use all your well learned politesse or I'll lay your soul to waste)_

Remus le sonríe todo su condenado tatuaje es una provocación. Delictiva, arrogante, sexual, ofensiva, destructiva, aberrante. Bajo el brazo izquierdo, bordeando las costillas en letra pequeña pero legible reza _"The Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost"_

Sirius Black en toda su esencia y esa parte que dice _"There's something more to pay, for sins that you committed yesterday"._ Hablando de los pecados que deberá seguir pagando por llamarse Black. Una condena. Toda una vida.

Sirius lo toma de la túnica, le pasa un brazo por los hombros y se lleva a Lunático con él para cenar, antes de que se pongan sentimentales. Atiza la puerta tras ellos y la habitación circular, masculinidad desbordada, muy personal, intimidante y merodeadora, se queda vacía. Aguarda sus llegadas en silencio rememorando historias pasadas. Todo ese tatuaje es una remembranza al pasado. Una anticipación del futuro. Es ambos en ese cuerpo perfecto. Es una provocación al destino. Pronto ambos se cruzaran inevitables. Una huella bajo la piel que marca más profundamente de lo que aparenta.

* * *

**N/A: El poema que escribe Mary es de Robert Frost y se titula abedules. Me encanta y es nostálgico es perfecto. Una niñez que se deja atrás, una fantasía. Querer irse para volver. Querer ser otro pero con la experiencia de un columpiador de árboles. Modificándolos, moldeándolos. Una metáfora muy bonita. **

**Por lo que estuve investigando dicen que los tatuajes que llevaba Gary Oldman (Sirius Black) estaban basados en tatuajes de pandilleros de prisiones rusas. Investigué y la verdad es claro que sus tatuajes estaban escritos en runas antiguas y que los mismos símbolos estaban bordeados por letras en inglés. **

**Los tatuajes comunes de prisiones rusas son bastante simbólicos (catedrales, monasterios, castillos, fortalezas, gatos, la military insignia, estrellas de ocho puntos, o inscripciones tales como "I don't care about the Soviet laws-the only rules I follow are the ones I make up in my head. ****Many of the people sitting in here have no destiny, but I am not one of those." ****Mucha religión, la virgen y Cristo.**

**Podría haber sido, pero en sí físicamente no se asemejan. Pero la idea o motivos pueden ser parecidos. Entonces hice una fusión. Su religión: las letras de las canciones de los Stones, mucha referencia a su vida personal y a sus amigos. Su status quo, su pasado, y esa frase en runas que espero sepan reconocer sobre: "el ultimo enemigo en vencer será la muerte"… sino lo aclararé en los comentarios. **

**Their satanic Majestic request, es el nombre de un álbum y hace alusión a lo que dice el pasaporte británico: "Her Britannic Majesty requests and requires..."**

**Fornication Under the Consent of the King son las iniciales de la palabra: FUCK **

**Wild horses, es el nombre de un temazo al igual que Moonlight mile. Memory motel, es un tema que me encanta y aparece al principio del fic esa noche de vacaciones de verano. **

**La frase: "There's something more to pay, for sins that you committed yesterday" es del tema "Something Happened to Me Yesterday" Habla de un pasado de LSD y una vida miserable.**

**La mejor parte es la del Tema: "Sympathy for the devil" un temazo muy fuerte y nada tiene que ver con el culto a Satán o esas cosas, habla de la guerra fría y muchos otras calamidades.**

**Saludos, gracias por leer y se agradece cuando comentan. Amo sus comentarios es como si leyera un capitulo nuevo que yo no he escrito, me hacen sentir lectora de este fic que es de uds. Me hacen sentir que vale la pena tanta investigación y horas en escribir… **


	29. Capítulo 28 Grandes Esperanzas

_Capítulo 28 Grandes esperanzas_

Era de noche. Esas noches de oscuridad espesa de comienzo de la primavera, con vestigios de invierno que solía mostrar Abril. De los lindes del bosque prohibido se podían divisar las primeras luciérnagas. Pequeñas manchitas de luces intermitentes, bailando en la densa oscuridad. Esa brisa fresca primaveral, fría y mezclada de perfumes florales. Lirios y lavandas. Olor al rocío que caía sobre el jardín. Olor al lago, musgo y nenúfares. Una luna en su primer cuarto creciente se alzaba en el cielo. Inocente, crecía cada noche un poco más hasta volverse llena. Pronto.

La ronda de prefectos había terminado y Remus había dejado a Lily a solas con James en la Sala Común. Subió a su habitación y la respiración profunda de Peter se hacía sentir en cada rincón. Sirius estaba despatarrado en su cama y habló con voz meditabunda. Le había aplicado a Peter uno de esos hechizos para evitar que ronque tan sonoramente. Remus se dispuso a prepararse para meterse en la cama y dormir plácidamente.

Sirius, como desde hacía tiempo, estaba desvelado. Pasaba muchas noches tratando de conciliar el sueño y más de una noche no había logrado dormir ni una hora completa. Remus lo había descubierto estudiando metido en la cama. Lo había visto pasearse de un lado a otro, inquieto como un perro encerrado. Había escuchado la puerta cerrarse y vuelto abrir mucho después. Sirius se había vuelto un insomne. En esas horas a solas, se dedicaba a husmear en sus novelas muggles. Sabía que había leído "La Odisea" de Homero porque al otro día había hecho un comentario de su trama _"Ni aunque te ataran al mástil te resistirías"_ porque James se iba tras una melena pelirroja y el canto de su voz actuaba como el de las sirenas. Durante esas noches largas sin la vigilancia de nadie, Sirius se metía de lleno en los libros académicos, en los deberes, en todo eso que juraba no ponerle atención nunca. Ignoraba qué hacía cuando se iba de la habitación. Posiblemente despertaba a alguna chica, posiblemente visitara la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Posiblemente fuera a la torre de Astronomía a fumar. Quizá se escapaba a Hogsmeade a sacar a pasear al perro o realizar algún acto vándalo de dudosa reputación. Quizá sobrevolaba los cielos. Todo en pos de algo. En cansarse, en no pensar, en dejar la mente en blanco. Sirius nunca había tenido problemas de mujeres. Los únicos problemas eran los que se hacían las chicas al enterarse que no eran más que polvo de una noche, o que había estado con otra al otro día. Pero nunca un problema de otro tipo. Sirius creaba problemas pero nunca se los hacía a él mismo. Él tiraba bombas y que el resto se arreglara. Ahora parecía tenerlos y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Se recostó en su cama y aunque tuvo ímpetus de querer conversar con Canuto y preguntarle qué le pasaba, sabía que no podía abordarlo de esa manera. No funcionaba así su amigo.

Se recostó y le hizo creer que no tenía nada de sueño, que algo le preocupaba. Comenzó a hablarle, desde su cama, sobre el tema de Mary y Paul y la pelea con James. Notó enseguida cómo Sirius se animaba por charlar de algo, lo que sea. Pronto la conversación viró en el sentido que Remus quería que fuera.

—No sé — Dijo Sirius ante la pregunta de Remus. Hubo un silencio y Lunático dejó a su amigo carburar la respuesta. — Me dijo que… se aburrió. Pero eso es imposible, ninguna se aburre de mí. Mintió y no sé porqué. Todas las mujeres están locas.

— Tan locas que seguro te dijo algo más… porque las mujeres hablan en código secreto. Dicen que no las entendemos pero ellas no hablan claro.

— No sé, Remus, me importa una mierda… no quería pedirme nada a cambio pero sé que quería… no sé qué… algo.

— Todas quieren algo, ¿no?

— Dijo que era mejor ahora antes de terminar mal… ¿Qué carajo quiere decir eso?

— Que aun te quiere — Otro silencio se formó entre ambos y la respiración acompasada de Peter era lo único que se oía.

— No lo creo… creo que es una miedosa, creo que no estaba dispuesta a seguir por miedo.

— ¿Entonces sí hubieras seguido con ella?

— No sé — Dijo Sirius evitando el contacto visual con su amigo. Remus suspiró hondamente más por intención que por cansancio. Sirius habló presionado porque una vez en el baile tenía que bailar y ahora no lo paraba nadie — ¡No sé Lunático estaba cómodo! Vamos, ¿qué quieres que te diga?… era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo con una chica. Ninguna me permitió todo lo que ella… sin celos ni peleas estúpidas. Me sentía libre… ah por Merlín ya parezco una nenita hablando así. ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

— Supongo que ella se debe haber sentido presionada o no sé… lastimada —Remus habló ignorando lo último que había dicho su amigo.

— ¿Cómo mierda puedo saberlo?... juro que no había hecho nada. ¿Presionarla a qué? si era libre de hacer lo que quería.

— No sé… las chicas siempre buscan algo más, pese a jurar querer ser libres e independientes como Katherine.

— Cada vez estoy más convencido de que lo hizo apropósito para tenerme así… así de estúpido. La odio.

— Sí puedo imaginarme cuánto la odias… — Remus necesitaba descansar y viendo que su amigo había confesado el problema se sentía libre de hacerlo. Antes de dar vuelta y cerrar los ojos buscó con una mano debajo de su cama hasta dar con el libro que buscaba. Se lo tiró a Sirius que lo atrapó con ambas manos — Léete esto, te ayudará con el insomnio

— Jodido Míster Lunático del culo… es insoportable que lo sepas todo — Pero Remus ya estaba entrando en el profundo mundo de los sueños con una sonrisita en su rostro. Sirius tomó la novela muggle en sus manos y leyó. _"Grandes esperanzas de Charles Dickens"_

_

* * *

_

Estaba haciendo calor y el clima denso se esparcía por Escocia y lograba que la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts salieran a los jardines a tomar aire y disfrutar del tenue sol. Pero la humedad comenzaba a rogar por la lluvia libertadora de toda presión atmosférica.

Los deberes se apilaban como siempre que se retornaba de las vacaciones. Pero los ánimos de convivir en primavera daban aires soñadores y ya se podía sentir ese levitar típico de la juventud en aquella estación. Grandes esperanzas de pequeñas almas entusiastas. Optimistas innatos que revelaba la primavera.

Hacía unos minutos que había terminado el entrenamiento de los leones y James aprovechaba el poco tiempo para disfrutarlo con Lily. Tenía el cabello empapado por la reciente ducha en el vestuario. Llevaba ese olor a jabón de lavanda y ropa limpia. Lily estaba sentada en las gradas del estadio, con la cabeza hacia atrás, admirando el cielo levemente oscurecido. James tenía la cabeza sobre su regazo y podía ver el manto celestial cubrirse por las primeras estrellas.

Lily jugaba distraídamente con los mechones de su cabello y observaba sus ojos tras las gafas y sonreía quedamente.

James la miraba eventualmente y cuando eso ocurría, pareciera estar admirando a la estrella más impresionante de toda la galaxia entera. Conversaban de cuestiones banales, aunque prácticamente pasaban más tiempo en silencio.

Por momentos descubría a James mirándola de esa nueva forma. Esa forma secreta que habían aprendido a mirarse desde hacía semanas atrás. James podía cerrar sus ojos y recordar las dos noches más gloriosas de sus vacaciones y puede que del resto de su vida. Lily jadeando entrecortadamente. Pidiéndole más y sí, y nombrándole por su nombre, James. Mordiéndose los labios casi con dolorosa pasión. Podía recordar cuando por primera vez, en su propia cama de su casa de toda la vida, ella se entregaba por completo a él. No podía haber sido más feliz. No podía. No podía olvidar su voz jadeante y sus exigencias ser atendidas. Las cosas que le había dicho al oído la promesa de ser solo de él. Toda suya. Entera y complemente suya.

Lily podía darse perfecta cuenta de ello, porque sentía que le recordaba con tanta fuerza y vigor que el recuerdo se materializaba para ambos. Allí en las gradas disfrutando la cálida brisa de una noche indefensa, ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Lily recordaba cómo había sucedido cada paso. Conocer la habitación de James había resultado un momento digno de recordar. Pedirle que casi con desesperación que lo hiciera, hubiera sido otro momento para el recuerdo. Aun no sabía cómo era posible que se transformara de esa forma, que olvidara todo y que su voz sonara tan diferente. Que su propia mente le fallara y que lograra sumirse en tierras desconocidas pero deseosas por ser exploradas.

No había sido lo más fácil del mundo. No, Merlín era de testigo, que aquello no había sido muy bonito en un principio y que le había rogado al menos unas diez veces a Potter que se detuviera y que siguiera avanzando luego de acostumbrarse al dolor. Una vez pasada la peor parte podía decir que definitivamente volvería a repetir el cometido. James no había dejado de preguntarle si estaba bien. Era desesperante pero de una forma tierna que daban ganas de callarlo a besos y así había sido.

No podía quejarse había sido realmente una muy buena primera vez y sabía que mejoraría con el pasar del tiempo.

Pero no era el dolor y la incomodidad lo que recordaba, sino el hecho de estar uniéndose de una manera mucho más intima y profunda. Una unión que la vinculaba más próximamente con ese chico que le juraba amor eterno con cada mirada, con cada batir de esas largas y curvadas pestañas. Con esa expresión en sus dulces ojos cafés que le regalaban el mundo y le entregaban el corazón en cada beso. Lily se sentía más cerca de él y de cierta forma en ese juramento de amor físico, ella le había devuelto todos esos sentimientos que él profesaba cada día en un momento único e irrepetible. James llevaba en la frente esa sensación de sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lily sentía esas ganas locas de gritar que era ella la que le brindaba toda esa felicidad desmedida y desbordante.

Se encontró besándolo sin ningún tipo de reparo. Ya no le importaba si los veían o se enteraban de su relación con él. Nada le importaba. De todas formas no había nadie en el estadio y aun era temprano como para poder estar en los alrededores del castillo.

No era necesario preguntar nada. No era necesario realizar invitaciones ni pedir permiso. James sabía que la esperaría como siempre, en la Sala Común para su regreso de una ronda nocturna. Sabía que se escabullirían en el lugar más remoto y cómodo que encontraran. ¿Qué importaba? Si Lily se sentía cómoda y _quería_, él dejaba todo compromiso por pasar un rato con ella. Un rato más, un beso más, un abrazo más, un instante entre sus brazos, unos segundos perdidos dentro de ella. Todo por ella. Había sido su epicentro y su objeto de accionar. Había hecho todo relacionado a Lily por tres largos años. Ahora era suya y de nadie más. Ahora realmente era su epicentro pulsante de toda moción de cada día. Ahora él también era parte de ese todo. Siempre había estado enamorado hasta los huesos por Lily Evans, pero sentirse correspondido era algo cien veces mejor. Era estar enamorado de verdad. Sentirlo. Vivirlo. Soñarlo y hacerlo realidad cada día.

Cuando estaban así, solos y libres, tonteaban sobre el futuro. James hablaba de los sueños en grande. Lily sonreía ante ese futuro feliz. Demasiado feliz que daba miedo. Miedo a perderlo todo. James hablando de casarse, de la casa de ambos, de los hijos, los cuatro hijos que tendrían. El perro, el gato, el micropuff, el sapo, las lechuzas, el jardín. Las incontables noches que pasarían juntos en que le haría el amor como su legítima esposa.

— Seremos la pareja perfecta de la comunidad mágica. El mejor Auror del cuartel y la exitosa sanadora de San Mungo. Daremos las mejores fiestas. Sirius podrá traer una chica distinta por fiesta. Haremos tantas que lograremos que aparezca con la misma al menos dos fiestas seguidas.

Lily reía tonta de emoción. Quería creer, quería hacerlo realidad. Quería ser la señora Potter, quería darle los hijos más hermoso, sanos, inteligentes y buenos como ninguna otra. Quería ser la mejor esposa y darle noches cálidas después del día de trabajo acostumbrado. Quería besarlo y cuidarlo hasta los últimos días. Quería envejecer con él y rememorar sus años felices. Sus años de gloria. Quería ser todo para él, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

— Tus padres van a dorar a todos sus nietos Harry, Adam, Isabella y Emilie.

— ¡Qué nombres más horribles! — Decía Lily riéndose aunque la perspectiva de ello le emocionaba en secreto.

— Son hermosos… no ofendas a nuestros futuros hijos.

— De acuerdo no son tan feos… pero realmente espero poder elegir al menos dos.

— Todo es negociable. Excepto que me vengas con un Agamenón…

Rieron un rato largo y siguieron con sus planes hechos en el aire hasta que la hora de la cena les indicaba que debían volver a la realidad. Sabían que tonteaban de esa manera para alejarse del presente, de lo incierto y desconocido de los años venideros. Se llenaban mutuamente de grandes esperanzas y buenos sentimientos. Era un respiro poder fantasear de esa manera y aunque ninguno lo decía, ambos querían que fuera realidad. Algún día. Algún día esa inminente guerra que parecía formarse allá afuera acabaría y ellos serían tan felices que no habría recuerdo de tiempos oscuros.

* * *

Sirius siempre hace cosas en secreto. Siempre hace cosas ocultas y a veces nadie las descubre, nadie le ve. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo han pillado sin que se diera cuenta. Como Remus y esa noche en que Sirius enojado decía, que había que dejarla dormir a Kat en la Sala Común y que se arregle sola, para luego velar por sus sueños a su lado. Como cuando hacía actos desinteresados y juraba que había un objetivo por detrás, pero nunca lo había. Sirius era el malo de Gryffindor. Nunca hubo un malo en Gryffindor. Los chicos eran temerarios y valientes absurdamente. Pero él era un Black y siempre había cosechado ese papel de conocedor de magia negra, de falta de escrúpulos y consciencia. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería jamás a contradecirle ni a meterse en su camino.

Pero ahí estaba él conversando con Mary en el claustro que conducía hacia la Biblioteca. Un enorme vitraux se alzaba detrás de ellos. El sol dejaba colarse por los vidrios de colores de ese ventanal. La piel blanca de ella se teñía de un rojo sangre brillante y los cabellos negros de él emitían destellos blancos irreales. Verdes, azules, amarillos proyectándose sobre el piso de piedra del claustro.

— A ver si nos entendemos — Comenzó a decir Sirius con expresión seria y ánimos de expresarse claramente — Me caes bien pero tampoco eres mi amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sirius, por favor, no sé a qué viene esto, pero claramente no somos… amigos. Solo compañeros.

— Vale… sí, compañeros está bien.

— Sí, compañeros. Entonces…

— Entonces quería pasarte una información importante y que creo que mereces saberla porque Remus y James son estúpidos mentales y no sé cómo les permiten estudiar en Hogwarts con tan pocos sesos. — Mary lo miraba mucho más interesada que en un principio, que ya de por si estaba asombrada por esas ganas de charlar por parte de Black. No dijo nada, mantuvo silencio esperando que continuara con aquello.

— James y Remus se pelearon hace unas semanas. Jimmy solo tiene una quaffle en la cabeza y Remus tiene toda la puta consciencia del mundo. Así que te imaginas que solo pueden hacer goles en contra en un partido semejante. ¡Par de idiotas!

— Bien, Sirius, que voy a pensar que realmente soy más amiga tuya que ellos. No entiendo nada de lo que "intentas" decirme.

— Y pensé que eras medianamente inteligente… bueno, que lo que quiero decir es que Remus quiere evitar que a James se le caigan los sueños de ganar la copa y para ello se aleja de todo lo que tenga que ver con Paul, es decir de ti. Pero es que el tonto nunca te dejó.

— Sirius, admiro tus intentos de… no sé… supongo que debe ser un buen gesto más hacia ellos que hacia mí. Pero en sí, soy yo la que no quiere estar con Remus.

— ¿Por qué? — La pregunta había sido formulada abruptamente.

— ¿Que… por qué? Me parece que para ser solo compañeros no tengo porqué contestarte. Me tiene sin cuidado si James es la reina del drama y Remus es la puta conciencia. — Mary y Sirius se evaluaron unos segundos. Una cosa es que él los llamara así y otra es que ella los insultara impunemente.

— Si ellas son dos histéricas, entonces Mary, creo que eres la menos adecuada para tirar la primera piedra. — La expresión de burla que reflejó su sonrisa no iba acompañada de sus ojos fríos inmutables.

— Yo no estoy siendo histérica. Creo que es mejor que pase el tiempo y si Remus cree que así salva al mundo, entonces que se disfrace de superhéroe de una jodida vez y haga bien su trabajo. — Mary estaba enojada por las razones equivocadas y era evidente que ella sí quería estar con su amigo pero decía lo contrario porque creía que era al revés.

— Vamos, Mary, no seas inmadura. Que si te cuento esto es porque Remus vale la pena y aun siente…

— Entonces si tanto vale, ¿Por qué no sales con él? — Dijo Mary interrumpiéndolo y dando media vuelta sin dejarle explicarle.

Sirius no contestó y dejó que se fuera maldiciendo sus intentos de hacer un bien en esta tierra. ¿Quién le llamaba a meterse en asuntos ajenos? Definitivamente estaba cometiendo demasiados deslices para su gusto.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Lily Evans salía de la Biblioteca cargando unos libros aparentemente sola. Caminó en su dirección y lo saludó cortésmente aunque un poco extrañada. Inmediatamente Sirius comenzó a molestarla con comentarios inoportunos, mordaces, insensibles, promiscuos y tormentosos.

— Eres insufrible, Black — Espetó Lily en un tono que sonaba más divertido que ofendido.

¿Estaba perdiendo su toque que hasta la pelirroja no encontraba ofensivos sus comentarios? No podía pasarle aquello. Entre el insomnio y la lectura de esas novelas muggles, estaba realmente perdieron su toque. Debía reivindicar su puesto cuanto antes o comenzaría a preocuparse seriamente y esos siete largos años de fama Black se irían por el caño.

Mala idea muy mala idea. Aquello solo podía significar malos presagios.

Alejándose en sentido contrario buscó a James para evocar un entrenamiento de último momento. Por su camino aprovechó para discutir con un chico de Slytherin y cuando creyó que nada podía mejorar Katherine caminaba junto con Alice Longbottom hacia su dirección.

— Hagan paso a la reina de Hogwarts—Dijo Sirius con la voz cargada de cinismo y evidenciando su mal humor. Katherine lo miró y supo que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

— Al fin lo admites — El tono de voz empleado por Katherine era sin dudas divertido.

— ¡Oh por favor, te queda grande el título!

— No sé, me lo acabas de dar, Sirius… yo no lo pedí. Pero si tanto quieres que sea reina no hace falta que me proclames por todo Hogwarts. Me alcanza con tu dominio.

— ¿Mi reina? — Dijo él arqueando una ceja y poniendo esa media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

— Sí, ya sabes, así me adoras con justificativos. Puedes coronarme esta misma noche, mi adorado súbdito. — Kat resaltó la última palabra casi con sugestión. Una ofensa, que pese a ser tentadora, para Sirius no lo fue en lo más mínimo.

Aquello era demasiado. Katherine se alejó riéndose junto con Alice que hablaba de las últimas noticias de Frank. Sirius se quedó estacado en el piso aun estupefacto por haber recibido ese trato cuando siempre había sido temido y respetado. Katherine rebajándolo en la jerarquía de poder. Su sirviente, su súbdito, su lacayo. Era insoportable, simplemente inconcebible.

* * *

El grito que emitió Mary pudo haber sido tan agudo que podría haber roto todos los cristales a su alrededor. Pero la sorpresa la había sobrecogido tanto que su voz había quedado atrapada en su garganta incapaz de liberarse. Cuando logró calmar las palpitaciones disparadas por el sobrecogimiento, su voz sonó ronca como si realmente hubiera gritado antes.

— ¿Que… qué haces acá?

— Te esperaba.

Mary no dijo más nada, simplemente ingresó a su habitación y dejó su mochila a un costado de su cama. Se quitó el pulóver gris del uniforme y se limitó a observarlo. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato largo. Mary se aflojó el nudo de su corbata y siguió observándole.

Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio. Podía darse perfecta cuenta que había estado revisando los libros que yacían a su lado. La había esperado ahí unos largos minutos. Había estado en su habitación pensando y revisando sus cosas. Remus en su habitación. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí y que ella lo viera para contarlo. Le había dejado una novela de Shakespeare una vez, pero no lo había visto hacerlo.

Sentía unos impulsos irremediables por echársele al cuello y llenarlo de besos. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar querer seguir sentada alejada de él. Estaba confusa y aunque las cosas se habían dado de una forma extraña, no podía recordar cómo se habían distanciado tanto en esas últimas tres semanas.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar y romper el embrujo que se ocasionaba cuando se tenían frente a frente y nada más existía. Aquello era demasiado intenso como para soportarlo.

— Sabes… siempre temí hacerle daño a ambos. Ahora la única que está pagando las consecuencias soy yo.

— No es así, y lo sabes. — La voz de Remus sonaba tranquila y apacible pero lejos de oírse agradable.

— Sé que no hice lo correcto, pero sí lo que quise. Sé que sabía que iba a terminar todo mal… pero — Mary emitió una risa irónica que denotaba la frustración y el enojo que sentía — Pero todo terminó mal para mí. ¿Te das cuenta? Te tenía solo porque estaba con él. Ahora no tengo nada. Suena cruel… muy cruel y me importa un cuerno.

— Mary… si Paul lo hubiera sabido hubiese sido… yo solo quería que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Temías que dejara de jugar en el equipo y James te regañe porque es tu madre?

— Mary… — Dijo Remus tratando de adivinar de donde había salido aquel planteo que en un principio había sido muy cierto.

— Mary nada… creo que es hora que cada uno se haga cargo de sus actos. Si algo aprendí es que no podemos estar atajando los golpes que son enviados en todas las direcciones. La gente sale herida. Es inevitable. Pero de eso se aprende. De eso se vive. No se puede vivir oculto en… en… donde sea… así no… vivimos. Así no somos nosotros, solo sombra y… olvido.

Remus se levantó de un solo movimiento de donde estaba sentado y tomó a Mary por los brazos y la trajo con fuerza hacia él.

— Quiero que me escuches bien… sé de sobra quien soy y cómo puedo herirte. — Remus ceñía con fuerza sus brazos y Mary iba a replicar pero tenerlo tan cerca la debilitaba demasiado. Sus ojos dorados destellaban un fulgor de rabia animal que pocas veces le había visto. Sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, le hablaban con palabras cargadas de aplomo y dureza. No pudo replicar nada y dejó que siguiera hablando porque quería escucharlo — No puedo evitar querer resguardarlos del sufrimiento. James es mi amigo, así se equivoque o confunda sus prioridades. Mary si te dejé sola, no fue con intención de dejarte sino que sepas elegir. Que no tengas ningún tipo de influencia en tu decisión.

— Estúpido

Fue todo lo que Mary pudo decir porque Remus ya la estaba besando de lleno en sus labios. Un beso desgarrado donde dijeron todo lo que no habían dicho. Ella tonta por creer que él la dejaba porque en un principio creía que ya no le interesaba esa relación que no era prohibida y luego por su amigo y cuestiones ridículas de hombres y deportes. Él iluso por querer dejarla sola para decidir qué era lo correcto cuando debería haber estado a su lado apoyándola. Se besaron acallando todo lo que en ese largo tiempo acontecido los separaba y los llevaba a recriminarse cosas. Remus soltó su agarre firme y se abrazaron, fundiéndose más hondamente en el beso. Cuando se soltaron y se miraron sin resentimientos ni enojos, ni nada más que veteara la imagen de ambos, pudieron conversar con tranquilidad.

— Ahora entiendo lo que Sirius intentó decirme…

— Así que he ahí el punto… Sirius te habló de esto — Dijo Remus recostándose en su cama mientras ella se echaba a su lado y conversaban. Supuso que sería justo si él intentaba hablar con Canuto y sonsacarle lo que le sucedía haciéndole creer que estaban conversando por él y no por Sirius. Sí, se lo merecía, era lógico que hiciera algo al respecto.

— Sí, y con las mejores intenciones… pobre, te aseguro que lo traté muy mal.

— Bueno, tendrás que compensarlo. Es un perro, funciona comprándolo

— ¿Un poco de atención y bastará?

— Consigue algo que le interese y listo…

— ¿Una foto de Kat en bikini? — Remus se rió por la idea.

— Probablemente ya tenga una… pero al menos vas por buen camino, pequeña pervertida. — Mary sonrió y disfrutó el resto de la tarde conversando con él. Sabía que le quedaban tres días para la llegada de la luna llena. Durante esos días hizo todo lo posible por hacerle olvidar la llegada inminente de la luna indecorosa.

* * *

Diluviaba torrencialmente. Los dioses del Olimpo parecían empeñados en inundar todo con malos presagios. Noé, en donde quiera que estuviese, quería rememorar el diluvio universal, tirarse del arca y surfear algunas olas. Los arquitectos recelosos, querían transformar Escocia en Venecia. El campo de Quidditch estaba embarrado y los charcos de agua cada vez aumentaban de tamaño queriendo formar canales y pronto ríos caudalosos.

La lluvia caía copiosamente y formaba finas cortinas impidiendo la visibilidad. El lago negro desbordaba las orillas y el Bosque Prohibido parecía tragarse el sonido ensordecedor de la tormenta aspirando su energía.

Fines de abril y cómo le gustaba a ese mes empaparlo todo. Inundarlo con su presencia. Ese particular día había hecho demasiado calor para lo que el mes está dispuesto a mostrar. Las cosas no andaban bien y Abril, receloso y maquiavélico, tendía sus redes. Estaba inusitadamente caluroso y aquella tormenta se esperaba con ansias. Abril y se burlaba de Mayo.

Sirius siempre buscaba los encuentros. Él decidía cuándo, cómo y dónde. No podía recordar cómo estaba envuelto en aquella situación. Había ido a buscar a Peter que estaba merodeando en la planta baja del castillo según el mapa. Pero en el camino se había encontrado con esa chica con la que una vez había compartido un cigarrillo, según lo que ella le hizo recordar. Aquella chica, Salma, era tan Slytherin que le erizaba la piel. Seductora innata y con artes de embaucar a cualquiera, le hablaba siseando las palabras y conduciéndolo lentamente por un pasillo desierto. Se movía lento y se acercaba a su cuerpo como una cobra.

Mecía su cabello negro con gracia y lograba obtener toda su atención. Esos ojos negros lo recorrían entero, devorándolo en cada mirada. Le hablaba cerca del oído y cada vez que se acercaba parecía que unos largos y filosos colmillos iban a rasgar su cuello y expandir todo su veneno. Aquello no era una visión aterradora, sino excitante. Demasiado excitante.

Los labios más rojos que había visto se movían hipnotizantes. Los separaba dejando entrever una lengua insurrecta y los cerraba contrayéndolos delicadamente. Se relamía y eventualmente emitía tenues sonrisas endiabladas. Esos labios rojos eran enloquecedores. Le decían cosas que él no estaba escuchando. Podía leerle los labios y estaba seguro que lo que decían sus palabras emitidas con su voz y lo que decían sus labios, eran dos mensajes diferentes. _Ven. _Siseaba_. Bésame, lo deseas. _Chasqueaba su lengua y juntaba sus labios._ Te deseo. _Salma hablaba de aquello y esto pero él solo tenía ojos para lo que le indicaban esos labios. _Bébeme, Sirius_. Sus ojos relampagueaban junto con el oscuro cielo_. Soy toda tuya. _Entreabrió sus labios y el brillo de esa lengua amenazaba con aproximarse. _Voy a morderte y te va a gustar_

No era necesario que nadie los viera. No era necesario porque al otro día o esa misma tarde todo el colegio lo sabría. Ella simplemente debía liarse con él. "Haz lo que quieras con él. Úsalo o enamórate. Haz lo que mejor sepas hacer. El límite lo impones tú. Pero mínimamente tienes que comértelo ¿Sí?" La voz de Regulus sonaba en su cabeza y aunque liarse con Sirius Black no era un gran esfuerzo sino un placer, le seguía resultando extraño que su hermano, justamente su hermano se lo pidiera. Salma hubiera preferido enredarse con Reg porque tenía esas cosas inquietantes de un Black, que Sirius no tenía o desconocía. Realmente Salma no tenía idea de cuan Black podría llegar a ser Sirius en cuestiones de segundos. Descartó aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en su objetivo perdiéndose por momentos con demasiado deseo en esos ojos grises.

Se dejó conducir y se dejó tocar. Le permitió romper con las distancias y dejar esos dedos tintinear sobre sus hombros, que se ciñeran comprobando la fuerza de sus bíceps. Caminaron casi sin darse cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera el ruido casi ensordecedor de la lluvia torrencial los había sacado del ensimismamiento. Ni siquiera supo que estaba en esa galería techada al aire libre. Si fuera por él podría haberse aparecido conjuntamente en su habitación, si Hogwarts lo permitiese. Pero se dejó guiar por sus manos, por sus ojos negros hechiceros, por sus labios que le prometían los besos más profundos y delirantes del mundo entero. Pero algo en sus ojos, llameantes de ansiedad y de reveladora satisfacción, lo demoraban. Estaba demasiada ansiosa por conseguirlo. Su ego le decía internamente que era irresistible, que las volvía locas y que despertaba lujuria hasta en las más santas. Su humilde ego jamás le permitiría ver lo tan evidente de sus actos que, movidos por otras razones, la seducían. Pero ella podía apurarse por razones diferentes y él podía aletargar el momento por cuestiones opuestas. Si estaba tan entregada entonces que aquello durara todo lo más posible. Él exigía ser entretenido, por ninguna razón iba a dejar que su tarde, aburrida de lluvia saboteadora de todo plan de entrenamiento, terminara tan rápido.

Realmente Abril hacía lo que le venía en ganas con el clima pero principalmente contra Mayo. Ese calor era una burla sin dudas, esa lluvia era muestras de su poder, claramente. Calor y anticipándose a Mayo. Calor y lluvia, la combinación exquisita que abría a los jardines y explotaba a la magia de la naturaleza. Primavera en yuxtaposición. Colores derramados, borrachos y cantando sobre el césped. Ese olor a lluvia inconfundible: tierra mojada y pasto cortado. Olor a lluvia y Katherine que caminaba bajo ella, la aspiraba mareándose. Sintiéndose parte de todo aquello. Queriendo ser lluvia; queriendo escurrirse por la ropa, por cada recoveco del castillo, de la fría piedra, de la ancestral tierra, de los cimientos de magia que elevaban Hogwarts. Las gotas de lluvia corrían por sus mejillas, gruesas y pesadas, podría estar llorando lágrimas de lluvia y entonces la naturaleza volvía a ser una bendición. Llorar era algo que le costaba tanto y que lograba desatarse en los peores momentos. Recordó que un día confesó que le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia. Se sintió ridícula y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no volver a ser tan vulnerable como en aquella vez. Sonrió sabiendo que siendo vulnerable había logrado más que cuando el mutismo y el enigma se cernían sobre sus fauces. Un gesto de burla apareció en su rostro. Sabe que cuando vuelva a sentir esa vulnerabilidad, si los santos le daban esa oportunidad, iba a gritarlo todo y ojala llueva así de fuerte para que su voz se amortigüe y el impacto no sea tan abrupto. Pero que duela. Que le duela tanto como a ella. Lo había visto ablandarse alguna vez, confesándose, para luego tragar con fuerza el momento y transformarse en una máscara fría. Que sea vulnerable una jodida vez y alcanzaba. Sería suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

Estaba empapada y se sentía extrañamente bien. Se sentía sobre su piel. Sentía algo más sobre su cuerpo. El peso de la ropa mojada. Las gotas que atinaban a caer de la punta de sus cabellos. Toda la lluvia absorbiéndose en su piel. Purificándose. Abstrayéndose.

Chapoteaba entre barro y agua. Nadaba todo su cuerpo ahogado. Experto nadador que había aprendido a sumergirse en aguas heladas y aprendido a respirar bajo el agua. A sobrevivir ahogado en aguas que nunca eran calmas, sino tempestuosas y revueltas, pero profundas.

Ese calor no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Mayo. Recordó ese bikini de dos piezas que tanto amaba y que probablemente seguía en el fondo de su baúl olvidado. Ese con el que una vez había nadado en la piscina de su casa una noche de verano. Esa noche cuando ese chico de ojos grises como mercurio líquido, le había hablado otra vez, después de tanto. Esa noche cuando su vecino, la había besado por primera y única vez. Esa noche en el agua, cuando su mejor amigo le tocaba como nunca antes le había tocado. Mojados. Agua en todas partes. _Sirius_. Gotas resbalando sobre su cuerpo, de la línea de su cuello, de la punta de su nariz. Todo él y el agua parece gestar maremotos sin importar la inexistencia de la luna. Hundiéndose, hundiéndose más en él.

Suspiró algo fuerte y con intención. No lo hizo una segunda vez y alejó esos recuerdos de su mente empapada. Hecha agua.

Llevaba la camisa pegada a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. La falda se ceñía a sus muslos con cada paso que daba. Las cortinas de agua se rompían cuando ella pasaba debajo. Nadie que la viese podría saber que pensaba en esas cosas, que pensaba en él de esa forma. Se había rehusado a enterarse qué se había tatuado. Mejor no saber. Vivir en la ignorancia a veces funciona de maravillas. No es que no deseaba saber qué era. Porque sí que lo _deseaba_ fuertemente. Pero sabía de sobra que cuanto más persiguiera el objetivo, menos lo obtendría. Sabía que había aprendido a querer de la única forma que él le había enseñado. La forma en que él sabía: una mala manera. Porque él había nacido en el seno de un hogar donde el amor era expuesto bajo términos de tortura emocional, de juegos mentales y castigos físicos.

Sirius atosigaba el amor con juegos rebuscados y muchas veces con placeres sexuales exquisitos, desbordantes y a veces dolientes. Había vistos en sus ojos nubes de tormentas peligrosas, demasiado grises, demasiado negras. Había visto horror y miedo. Había probado su sangre y colado en su alma de Gryffindor que escapaba de un pasado Slytherin. Había escuchado su voz recitar crueldades que solo su apellido le había educado a decir. Conocía sus intentos desfallecientes por esquivar las antiguas costumbres que una vez él había adoptado por la fuerza, por jerarquía. Esa forma de sentir, esa frialdad y crueldad, que sabía perfectamente que existía, eran cosas que residían en la complejidad de un pasado incambiable. Pero más complejo, más primitivo, más esencia y no meras costumbres tenebrosas. Hay cosas que por más que corramos más lejos, más rápido, jamás podremos huir. Un sonoro trueno retumbante la sacó de ese pensamiento que la había llevado a vislumbrar Grimauld Place y los pedidos de "un rato más, Katy, por favor" cuando caía la noche y había que regresar a casa. Entonces sintió un frío recorrerla y se encontró caminando por uno de los jardines laterales en dirección a las galerías techadas que daba ingreso al castillo. No quería que terminase su paseo, pero el diluvio amenazaba con extender su potencial rabioso y ya estaba completamente mojada. Quedaba un largo trecho que caminar y deseó que ojala pudiera hacerlo nadando.

A veces las cosas sucedían porque tenían que suceder. Así, sin más explicación. A veces todo era muy simple y las personas eran las únicas que lograban complicarlo todo. Malentendidos. Confusiones. Un minuto de más uno de menos, y la historia podría ser otra.

Peter se encontraba en el momento justo y en el lugar equivocado. Regulus Black y Severus Snape habían hecho acto de presencia. Snape hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por tolerar a Peter, quien le resultaba un tonto sin una parte de materia gris digna de ser usada correctamente.

Hacía unos días atrás se habían sumido en una interesante charla. Regulus, al fiarse de Severus, le había confesado sus planes de ver a los merodeadores desunidos y peleados. Se había sentido poderoso al darse cuenta que el joven mortífago confiaba en él, futuro miembro de la logia de Lord Voldemort.

— Regulus, lo único que quieres es ver a tu hermano lejos de la sangre sucia de Hampton - Le había dicho una noche en su sala común.

— Puede, pero me divierte separarlos. ¿No te gustaría ver a Potter sin sus novias?

— Creo… que…— Severus había tenido una revelación un poco más tentadora y no era que la idea de joder a Potter no le sedujera, sino que aquello era sin duda el pase para la logia. Un lugar privilegiado bajo las líneas de ese mago tenebroso. Un lugar que Snape merecía por sobre muchos otros. Y por supuesto también incluía ver caer a Potter y compañía — Regulus… sabes que creo… que podemos hacer mucho más que un simple juego de niños.

— ¿En qué estás pensando….?

— Creo que debemos comenzar a buscar la lealtad de ese estúpido Gryffindor.

— ¿De Peter Pettigrew?

— El mismo.

Regulus iba a protestar que eso sería equivalente a ser un traidor a la sangre pero los ojos fríos e indescifrables de su compañero brillaron de pura maldad y supo que algo grande se avecinaba.

Peter se había sentido invadido y temeroso de sus presencias. Pero sus saludos indiferentes y casi cordiales le habían tranquilizado. Quizá después de todo, ninguno de ellos era tan terrible como parecían. Aunque no por eso dejaban de infundirle cierto miedo y aprehensión.

Habían aparecido frente a las puertas del gran salón, por lo que Peter se despidió de ellos de manera poco educada, dio media vuelta y salió a uno de los pasillos que daba a las aulas pegadas a los jardines laterales. Huyendo de ellos por el sentido opuesto y deseando estar solo. Regulus sonrió satisfecho.

Ambos Slytherin se acercaron a él sigilosamente y se aseguraron que vieran a su querido y defensor amigo con la chica que sabían que le robaba el alma en los sueños.

Peter se acercó a esos ventanales de arcos de piedra sin ningún vidrio que daban a las galerías. Miró el paisaje alentador de la lluvia y se atontó mirando la nada hasta que sus ojos reconocieron movimiento más allá de su campo de visión. Sirius estaba con una chica recostado sobre la pared de piedra. No podía ver si se estaban besando, pero sonrió por la buena suerte de su amigo por tener a una chica tan cerca y seduciéndola con éxito.

— ¡Pero si es tu buen amigo Sirius! — Dijo Regulus con cierta emoción aunque mantuvo la voz casi en un susurro.

— Vaya qué afortunado… — La serpentina voz de Snape retumbó en sus oídos causándole escalofríos.

Peter notó el tono de sus voces algo cargadas de cinismo y burla. Lo entendió todo cuando Salma Nott giró su cabeza y sus cabellos negros se mecieron y sus labios rojos formaron una perfecta sonrisa echada al viento, al aire, para Sirius. Para Sirius no para él. Sintió su cara arder de un calor insoportable. Sintió su pecho hincharse de furia y resentimiento. Sintió sus ojos inyectarse en sangre y sed. Sed de venganza, sed y deseos de acabar con el mundo. ¡¿Qué demonios?

Katherine se despidió de la caminata bajo la intensa lluvia. Cuando pisó tierra firme y el duro piso de piedra se amoldó a sus pies, estaba lista para secarse con un hechizo cuando olvidó completamente qué hacía ahí. Pensarlo y revivirlo en su mente era un recurso poderoso pero verlo ante sus ojos era demasiado real como para soportarlo. Tan real que trascendía los límites de la irrealidad. Como un espejismo en el desierto. Un oasis que daba gusto sumergirse y saciarse en medio de la desesperación. Una fascinación divina. Una droga invitadora. Un paisaje deslumbrante. Cinismo, rebeldía, masculinidad, arrogancia, altanería, soberbia explotando en la belleza utópica de su ser. Un jodido cuento de nunca acabar o de acabar enseguida.

Olvidó que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y siguió caminando sintiendo su mirada penetrante clavándose en su nuca. Viéndola caminar, alejándose. Admirándola pasada por agua y ese aura despreocupada de no importarle nada ni nadie. Ella y aparentemente sin buscar llamarle la atención lo tenía observándola perdiendo todo interés por lo que hacía minutos atrás. Ella y la lluvia. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? "¿Qué tiene ella que _ésta…quien sea…_ no tenga?"

La vio alejarse lentamente en otra dirección en la que estaba él. La vio sacarse la ropa mojada y dejarla tirada tras sus pasos sobre el suelo. La camisa blanca, los zapatos, las medias, la falda. Todo. Se quedó mirándola como idiota. ¿Katherine estaba realmente…? Sí, realmente estaba desnuda. Podía admirar la curva de sus caderas, su fina cintura y la redondez de su cola respingada y generosa. Vio sus piernas blancas labradas y delgadas dar pasos aun escurriéndose el agua en su piel. Sus cabellos cayendo en su espalda. La vio voltearse y sonreírle. Sonrisa seductora desafiante e invitadora. Desnuda y mojada aún por la lluvia. Empapada y ese gesto de inocencia en su rostro que él solo podía conocerle y robarle en cuestión de momentos. Deteniendo su seductor caminar solo para regalarle una última mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo. Sirius tragó saliva haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos que le indicaban la chica que tenía a su lado. Rompió el contacto visual y cuando volvió a verla, Kat se alejaba caminando con su ropa puesta y ya seca con un simple hechizo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Una ilusión óptica. Un falso recuerdo. Un sueño despierto. Un juego visual. ¿Lo había imaginado él o lo había hecho Katherine con un hechizo? Miró a la otra chica que estaba visiblemente enfada y reclamaba su atención. La miró y esos ojos negros le recordaron que no tenían nada de cálidos como los ojos verde agua de ella. Sí ella, enfermándolo de mil maneras diferentes. Vio sus labios rojos y no tenían nada de agradables comparados con la tersura de los labios de su Kat. Porque era suya de nadie más. Su gatita.

Peter no dejó de observar la escena que acontecía al otro lado del pasillo techado. Tan absorto en Salma y Sirius como en Katherine. Tan absorto que no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso y crispado que se había puesto Regulus, ni siquiera podía imaginar la rapidez de las ideas que cruzaban la mente de Snape trabajando ágilmente por una vía de escape.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas? — La voz enigmática de Salma sonaba fría y distante. Sabía que tenía que retenerlo y endulzarlo. Por algo el engreído y petulante de Regulus le había pagado. ¿Cómo Sirius podía rechazarla cuando nadie, ni uno, lo había hecho? Sí, era estúpido realmente. Ya con haber ido a Gryffindor tenía que haberlo imaginado. Estúpido ególatra que se creía mejor y más lindo que ella.

— Tengo cosas que hacer

— ¿Nos vemos otro día?

Pero Sirius ya estaba lejos de su campo de audición caminando a paso rápido y siguiendo el rastro de Katherine. Seguramente iba a repentirse por haber dejado atrás esa posibilidad de un polvo prácticamente regalado. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando. No solo sufría de insomnio, leía por las noches sino que rechazaba mujeres ¿Pero qué demonios? No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de intercambiar puntos de vista con Katherine. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Necesitaba saberlo.

Mientras Peter volvía a respirar normalmente y agradeciendo que aquello no hubiera pasado a mayores. Sintiendo cierta esperanza volver a su cuerpo. Pero los segundos de tranquilidad le duraron poco. Snape le aplicó un poderoso _confundus_ que lo dejó con cara extraviada.

— ¿Qué… que pasó? —Preguntó al cabo de un momento de plena confusión.

— Vámonos Peter, es lo mejor

— ¿Por qué…Sirius…?

— Estábamos tratando de evitar que los veas. — Dijo Snape

— Sí, lo lamentamos — Regulus puso cara de pesar y vio como Peter iba uniendo las pobres imágenes apenas apreciables e indefinidas de su confusa mente.

—Entonces ellos…

—Sí, se estaban _besando_ ahí afuera… — Dijo Regulus arrastrando las palabras, dándole énfasis a la palabra besando.

—No te preocupes… no necesitas de ninguno de ellos dos. — Dijo Severus engatusándolo.

— Nosotros te entendemos. — Regulus no se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro porque eso sería demasiado. Pero el efecto estaba impuesto y las palabras serían suficientes.

— ¿Ellos… sí se besaron? Creí que…

— Ya, es mejor que lo olvides…

Peter se fue de allí caminando solo y muy extraño. No creía que realmente hubiera pasado pero se sentía confuso. Lo cierto es que recordaba sentirse agobiado, triste y enojado, furioso por haber visto a su amigo con ella. Pero no recordaba haberlo visto realmente metiéndole mano, o besándola. Algo no cuadraba pero su mente le decía que suficiente era que había estado a solas con Salma. Se alejó sin rumbo y sin escuchar el alivio de dos serpientes.

— Esa sangre sucia es más inoportuna…

— No alcanza con envenenarla habría que borrarla del mapa. Casi nos echa todo a perder.

— Al menos sabes que tu hermano está… _enamorado_. — Dijo Snape observando el gesto adusto y malhumorado que indicaban las facciones contraídas del aristocrático rostro de su compañero.

— Mejor… más rápido caerá — Fue todo lo que Regulus se atrevió a decir al sentir su sangre hervir y el llamado de un odio primitivo sepultado en las tierras del mausoleo de los Black. Muy malos presagios se auguraban.

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde fresca de abril. A penas le quedaban un par de horas al sol antes de batirse a duelo con la luna. Día versus noche. Una batalla sangrienta donde el sol perdía en cada atardecer y ganaba cuando amanecía. Algunas batallas ya estaban predestinadas a ganarse. Otras a perderse. No había excepciones a las reglas. Nada podía cambiar el orden natural, el curso de los acontecimientos. Peter pensó que sería bueno que por una jodida vez el sol ganara en la noche y la luna en el día. Una luna amanecida y un sol anochecido. Y todo se diera vueltas. Por una vez. Si eso pasara un licántropo se pasearía a plena luz del día. Se pondría en evidencia tantas cosas y muchas otras dejarían de funcionar. No, las cosas eran así por alguna extraña y simple razón. No le cabían dudas que Sirius sí buscaría la forma de que en las noches el sol calentara su espesa oscuridad. Que James haría lo que fuera por buscar la manera de hacer _algo_, lo que fuera. Que Remus investigaría sin descanso pese a ir contra sus ideas. Que Sirius lo conseguiría por pleno afán de ser. _Soy quien soy_. Lo haría por motivos inescrupulosos. Que James haría, porque siempre _hago por hacer_. Remus lo haría porque está mal y puede que lo evite durante el cometido. _Estoy por estar_. ¿Lo harían por él? Sí, sin dudas la respuesta era si. Por una amistad y siete largos años de compartir. ¿De compartir? Sí, sin dudas. Repartiendo muchas veces migajas y muchas veces la cuarta parte de un todo, por igual. Compartiendo anécdotas, travesuras, bromas, partidos de Quidditch, exámenes, días de estudio, citas, fiestas. En las buenas y en las malas. En la salud como en la enfermedad. Un viejo matrimonio. Peleas hoy y buenos momentos de ayer. Aunque precisamente no peleaban, sino que ya no compartían lo mismo, ni los mismos tiempos. Ahora James pasaba las horas con su novia, olvidándose del sentido en que accionaba todo el universo entero. Remus demasiado absorto en su búsqueda de no atentar contra las leyes naturales del universo. Sirius en su búsqueda de joder con el universo. ¿Y él? Se sentía en parte de ese universo, sin dudas. Pero rebotando inestable como si fuera una materia diferente de la que estaba compuesta el cosmos.

Peter estaba ahí porque la habitación tenía cuatro camas y había que completarla con algún estudiante. Estaba ahí porque el sombrero se lo había permitido. Más intenciones, más deseos que hechos. Pero estaba ahí y él también debía buscar su justificativo. ¿Por qué hacía las cosas? ¿Cuáles eran sus causas, sus móviles, sus impulsos para moverse? Ser, ser uno más. Formar parte, el último puesto. Habían pasado siete años y tenía su lugar. Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ellos le hubieran pedido. Lo que fuera.

_"Hey Peter, cuando te indique estallamos los inodoros del baño de Myrtle."_ Recordaba la voz de Sirius con apenas doce años. _"Bien hecho Gus ¿Viste sus caras?"_ Sonaba la feliz voz de James recordando su mano sobre su hombro, riendo a carcajadas.

_"Gracias, Peter, me salvaste de McGonagall"_ Era Remus entre agitado y afligido que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

_"Vamos por esas chicas… ¿cuál quieres?"_ Decía un Sirius cargado de seguridad y gratitud unos años después durante el baile de Navidad.

Todos ellos y mil recuerdos agolpándose en su pecho. Trató de relajarse y de tranquilizar esos sentimientos de culpa y de sensibilidad injustificada.

Sirius fue el primero en defraudarlo. Si Remus lo hiciera sin duda se sentiría un poco desilusionado. Pero la lealtad que más le importaba era la de James. De Sirius podía esperarlo, era un Black y ciertas cosas no podía ignorarlas. Remus era un pan de Dios con todos y ver su lástima y pena no era precisamente lo que más le agradaba. Siempre lo había tenido de su lado. Pero James. Eso era otro tema. James siempre lo había hecho sentir parte. Lo había tratado como a un igual. Lo había tratado como a un hermano menor. Le habían brillado los ojos cuando hablaban tontamente y se abrazaban borrachos en pos de alguna travesura. Si James se olvidara de él, si James lo hiciera a un lado, lo desmereciera, lo engañara… Eso sería insufrible.

Ver a Salma con Sirius lo hizo sentir estúpido y muy enojado. No sabía bien qué sentir. Pero algo en su pecho le quemaba de orgullo herido. Defraudado. No podía dejar de sentirlo. Sirius. _Traidor_. Traicionado esa quizá era la palabra que definía su sentir. Aunque no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Los últimos días había ignorado a Sirius y a éste poco le importó. No había corrido ningún rumor de que su amigo había estado con Salma y eso era extraño. Cualquier cosa que sucedía en el castillo, y más algo relacionado con un merodeador, corría más rápido que un africano en maratón. Peter estaba turbado. Jamás les había contado que le gustaba esa chica. Sirius podría haber estado con ella de todas formas, porque él era así. Pero lo cierto es que debía ser el tonto del haba si creía realmente que una chica como Salma pudiera siquiera tener algo con él.

Se dejó vencer por la rabia impotente que sentía y se quedó dormido sobre su cama tendida. Tuvo sueños de lo más espantosos donde Hogwarts explotaba en mil pedazos y ardía en llamas mientras él pedía ayuda y sus tres amigos salvaban a las personas que más le importaban olvidándose de él. Vio arder Hogwarts, vio todo envuelto en llamas y sus gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda mientras James, rescataba a Lily de entre los escombros. Gritos ensordecedores que eran emitidos no solo de su propia garganta sino de todo el colegio. A viva voz, a carne viva. A lo lejos los ojos de una serpiente le prometían la salvación.

* * *

Cuando sintió frío supo que era James descorriéndole las sábanas y frazadas para que se despertara. Odiaba que le hiciera eso pero la perspectiva de ese humor pre-partido de James le divertía mucho más. Había descartado fastidiarlo en esos momentos pero una vez que el partido terminara no podía evitar bromear sobre sus humores hormonales.

— Sirius si no te despiertas te castro con mis propias manos

— Inténtalo — Dijo Sirius con voz de dormido y amortiguada contra la almohada pues aun seguía acostado boca abajo como siempre.

— No me busques, perro…

—… ¿porque te voy a encontrar? — Terminó la frase por él y con eso se ganó un golpe en la nuca. Ni sus protestas lograron causar lástima.

— Todo el mundo arriba. ¡Vamos Peter que te necesito!

Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos James le pidió a Peter que le leyera todas las anotaciones sobre las jugadas que habían efectuado las águilas en partidos anteriores. Movimientos, estrategias, velocidad, vuelo, destreza, posiciones efectuadas en entrenamientos y partidos. Toda la información que habían adquirido mientras ambos los espiaban desde la torre de astronomía o desde las gradas mismas. Peter recitó obediente con voz de dormido.

Después de cambiarse y continuar con el despotismo de James, todo el quipo de los leones se juntó en la sala común para prepararse mentalmente.

— Es el último partido. Tenemos asegurado el puesto en la final por haber venido ganando. Pero, de éste depende nuestro contrincante final. Si ganamos tendremos que enfrentarnos en Mayo con Slytherin que es el que mayor puntuación lleva. Si perdemos volveremos a vernos con las águilas dependiendo de los puntos que se lleven. — Todos lo observaban con caras somnolientas pero con ese miedo de sentir la adrenalina de volar y oír silbar las pelotas volando sobre sus cabezas. — Ganar es ganar. Enfrentarnos con las serpientes será un clásico legendario, pero un partido sucio. Si perdemos por pocos puntos es posible que aun Slytherin saque ventaja sobre Ravenclaw. Si perdemos con una gran diferencia de puntos, nos volveremos a enfrentar a las águilas. Será una final limpia pero muy peleada. No subestimemos a la mente de nuestro opositor del día de hoy. Son ágiles y astutos. Piensan antes de actuar y tienen una sincronización perfecta. Alice trata de hacer durar el partido todo lo más posible. Ravenclaw no tiene resistencia por eso Slytherin les ganó a principio de curso porque dan vueltas y los cansan rápido. Ellos trataran de que el partido termine rápido.

— De acuerdo James vigilaré la snitch de cerca.

— Canuto, nada de estupideces hoy. Quiero que los distraigas y los hagas volar en todas direcciones. Karl trata de que Sirius haga lo que tiene que hacer.

— Bien, batear bludger y hacerlos volar - Repitió Karl Spinnet para Sirius que puso los ojos en blanco en expresión cansina.

— Edgar, vigila bien a Frederick ese hace los goles más inverosímiles. Vuela alto así que siempre se acerca al aro mayor.

— Lo sé, Potter ya lo hemos entrenado. Lo tengo grabado, no le sacaré ojos de encima.

— Bien. Paul y Amelia escúchenme bien tenemos que ser más rápidos que ellos. Si somos organizados podrán adelantarse a nuestras jugadas y tendrán ventaja no les demos el gusto… elemento sorpresa y…

Continuaron conspirando en voz baja hasta que todos asintieron y juraron entender perfectamente todas las peticiones de su entrenador desquiciado. Una vez listos bajaron a desayunar escuetamente y fueron a prepararse y precalentar antes del partido.

James respiraba hondamente mientras estiraba los músculos. Lily le había deseado suerte la noche anterior, ese día no se verían hasta después del partido en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Joan conversaba con Katherine y Lily se sentaba eligiendo unos asientos bastante altos de las gradas.

— Cada vez que presencio estos partidos, tengo la sensación de que va a matarse…

— Pienso lo mismo — Dijo Remus haciendo que Kat se arrepintiera por haber dicho aquello. Remus se les unía en las gradas y su aspecto jovial y alegre parecía solo tener una razón de ser. Mary estaba nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca ante los ojos de todos pero igual de feliz. Peter se había sentado más alto aun para tener un campo de visión amplio y poder anotar las jugadas hechas por las águilas para tener en cuenta para la final.

— James es más paranoico de lo que pensaba. Anoche prácticamente no me dejó siquiera desearle suerte. Lo único que le pedí es que no hiciera una locura y que jugara un partido normal. Me miró como si yo no entendiera nada.

— Se posesionan demasiado… no le hagas caso, Lily. Para ellos es jugar a todo o nada. No existe tener recaudos contra la perseverancia de la vida y la salud.

Minutos después el partido comenzaba con el estruendo del silbato del árbitro Amos Cadaway.

Una hora y dieciséis minutos habían durado en el cielo volando de un lado a otro del estadio, subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad. Bludgers que iban y venían descontroladas y a una velocidad inquietante. Las águilas efectuaron técnicas nuevas y desconocidas, fueron organizados y jugaron limpiamente. Hicieron un despliego de jugadas impecables que ganaban no solo goles bien merecidos sino la ovación y los aplausos de todo el estadio. El comentarista, Igor Stebbins, había mantenido una posición neutral dado que su propia casa, Hufflepuff, había quedado fuera del torneo. Había muchísima tensión en el estadio. Las serpientes por primera vez en la historia pedían que los leones ganaran. Todo Ravenclaw estaba dándole apoyo a su equipo para ganar y conseguir su pase a la final.

Los cazadores de Ravenclaw se pasaban la quaffle en disparos rectos, oblicuos, hacia atrás y de volea, prácticamente en movimientos medidos y perfectos.

Los leones en cambio actuaban bajo el impulso de contraatacar y marcar goles avanzando a los aros de manera defensiva. Paul cuando lograba robar la quaffle volaba hacia una dirección distrayendo a los cazadores contrarios para luego soltar la pelota en el aire y que James la atrapara para marcar un gol.

Patrick Dickson y Elena Worple realizaron un Reverse Pass que no tenía nada que envidiarle al que realizaban los leones.

Amelia Bones era rápida robando la quaffle al cazador contrincante aplacándole por los laterales mientras James atacaba por arriba con una voltereta.

Sirius y Karl Spinnet combinaban para darle duro a las bludgers y hacer tambalear sobre las escobas a las águilas. Siempre buscaban darles a los cazadores y al buscador, nunca a los bateadores para darles la oportunidad de cruzarse con la bludger y batearla hacia uno de ellos. Peor Teresa Chambers y Gabriel Goldstein sabían perfectamente como ir en pos de esas pelotas asesinas para encontrarlas y batearles por sobre las cabezas desconcentrándolos.

Kuhn Chang era un guardián formidable que no se dejaba intimidar por el vuelo rápido de Potter ni por las quaffle enviadas como balas de cañón. Chang era una mole que tapaba perfectamente los aros sin mucha dificultad.

Las águilas eran astutas y muchas de las movidas las habían previsto desbaratando sus planes y robando la quaflle para lograr dar vuelta de dirección e ir en pos de los aros que Edgar Bones vigilaba. Para sorpresa de todos, Edgar tenía muy vigilado a Frederick Corner con lo cual tuvo que dejar de volar alto e intentar dar siempre con el aro mayor. Si Edgar no atajara tan maravillosamente cada disparo posiblemente Ravenclaw ya hubiese obtenido su puesto en la final. Aun le quedaban 170 puntos para pasar a las serpientes. Necesitaban la sntich y dos goles más. Obtuvieron uno gracias Elena Worple que logró escabullirse de Paul y James.

Cicerón Portt y Alice Smith se batían en un vuelo desenfrenado por atrapar la sntich. Hacía tiempo que la habían avistado pero Cicerón le había empujado una y otra vez, escoba contra escoba, esperando que la pelota alada se perdiera de vista. Aun no podía atraparla. Aun faltaba un gol y Alice se resistía manteniéndose fija en su escoba y queriendo atraparla sin perderla de vista. Un grito por parte de su capitán y Portt dejó de forcejear para sacar ventaja y volar hacia la snitch para atraparla. Alice estaba tan cerca que podía rozarla, sentir el aletear y la brisa que causaba el movimiento entre sus dedos.

Frederick Corner y Patrick Dickson volaban pasándose constantemente la quaffle evitando que ni Paul ni Amelia lograra robarla. James apareció de frente y comenzó a zigzaguear a gran velocidad para derribar a los cazadores contrarios. Iban a romper la jugada por la creciente cercanía de Potter pero cuando Frederick se quedó con la quaffle e intento alejarse por un costado Sirius le lanzó una Bludger que le obligó a demorarse volando más alto. Alice estaba tan cerca de la snitch que estaba a punto de atraparla pero recibió un sacudón en la escoba que la obligó a aferrarse con ambas mano al mango de la escoba. Cicerón se sentó tan adelante y se estiró tanto que logró estar a un palmo de la pelota. Podían escuchar los gritos de sus jugadores, podían sentir el vibrar de la tribuna por estar tan cerca de hacer ese gol y de conseguir la snitch a la vez. Frederick lanzaba la quaffle con máxima potencia mientras Edgar la seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cicerón rozó la sntich con tres dedos y Alice supo que era capaz de tirarse al vacío para obtenerla. No hizo falta se estiró tanto que su mano la agarró por completo mientras Edgar Bones se arrojaba hacia un lado del aro tratando de frenar la veloz quaffle. Todo el estadio se sumió en el mutismo. Todos estaban de pie. Nadie dijo una palabra ni siquiera el comentarista. Parecía imposible lo que había pasado. El sonido volvió a surgir ensordecedor cuando el silbido del árbitro dio por finalizado el partido. Ravenclaw había obtenido la victoria atrapando la snitch. Gryfindor había perdido su primer partido en ese año. Edgar Bones el guardián de los leones había atajado la quaffle. El destino final del último partido del año estaba definido. Las serpientes bailaban en sus lugares, cantaban y vitoreaban a coro. Ravenclaw no había obtenido los puntos suficientes para quedar en la final.

Había sido un gran partido lleno de tensiones y jugadas magistrales. Un partido digno de memorarse como una gran final.

Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se formaron en filas y se saludaron amistosamente admirándose con respeto.

En mayo los leones deberían enfrentarse por la copa con Slytherin. No era un pronóstico alentador y James supo que si no lo mataban en el aire producto de un maleficio o magia negra, entonces podrían ganar la copa de Quidditch.

Los ganadores dieron la vuelta por el estadio mientras James, pese al mal humor por haber perdido, felicitaba a su equipo por haber jugado bien.

Se fueron al vestuario para quitarse los protectores y el sudor de un partido exhaustivo. James estaba inquieto por haber perdido y más por saber que aun les quedaba un encuentro más antes de ganar la copa que venían perdiendo sus antecesores. Sabía que Sirius en cualquier momento comenzaría a molestarlo con sus putadas. Como siempre él se enfadaría, se pelearían y luego se reirían como siempre. Cuando terminaron de ducharse y todos enfilaban para la sala común Sirius comenzó a molestarlo con comentarios mordaces.

— Nunca cambias Hocicos…

— Por las viejas pulgas… ¿para qué? Hay mañas que no se cambian

— Esos son los zorros no los perros, ¡qué poco sesos! No me extraña si tus padres son parientes aun no sé cómo no saliste con los ojos muy juntos.

— Pijo, miope, descerebrado, impotente… voy a decirle a Lily que no querías estar con ella porque no se te iba a parar. — James lo empujó y le devolvió el insulto

— Bateador de cuarta

— Cazador mariposón

— Puto reprimido

— ¡Perdedor!

Y con eso hubiera bastado. James y Sirius comenzaron a pegarse mientras Canuto se reía y James adquiría un rojo escarlata de ira.

Remus llegó a la puerta del vestuario y los separó con un _accio_ James, causando que cornamenta se pegara a él y se separara de canuto.

—Suéltame Remus le voy a partir la cara por boca floja

— Dejen de ser tan infantiles… no pueden pelarse cada vez que…

— ¡No lo digas! — Le gritó James eufórico y llenó de rabia.

—… pierden un partido — Dijo Remus terminando la oración. Peter que seguía ignorando a Sirius, liberó a James de las manos del prefecto para que se siguieran peleando.

— ¿Peter qué mierda haces? No ves que van a matarse — Le espetó Lunático con cierta sorpresa y aprehensión.

— ¡Que se maten! — Dijo Peter lleno de odio y con la voz estrangulada. _Poseído_.

— ¿¡Qué coño te hice Gusano!— Le dijo Sirius reaccionando contra Peter y abalanzándose hacia él mientras James ya libre del agarre de lunático se acercaba a Sirius. Remus los congeló a todos donde estaban.

— ¿Qué les pasa… están locos? James olvídate del tonto de Sirius… pero Peter… Peter me desilusionas.

Remus se marchó dejándolos con el _petrificus totalum_ a la salida del vestuario cuando ya todo el mundo estaba en el castillo. Los dejó hasta que el efecto del hechizo terminara. Si querían matarse él no iba a estar presente para verlos.

Mucho más tarde los tres hicieron acto de presencia en el cuarto en momentos diferentes. Ninguno dijo nada. Se acostaron sobre sus camas sin hablarse. Remus leía y tenía esa expresión que solía llevar cuando estaba enfadado. Más que enfadado, furioso. Cuando esas arrugas se instalaban en su frente no era preocupación, era enojo salvaje e incomprendido. Sed animal de desgarrar sin preguntar siquiera.

Podía entender y hasta casi se había acostumbrado a las peleas de James y Sirius cuando perdían partidos. Se insultaban con palabras hirientes que eran solo una caricia para ellos. No les importaba, no les hería. Se pegaban, se descargaban y todo terminaba ahí. Pero lo que había hecho Peter había sido extraño e inconcebible. Había incitado a que se siguieran peleando. Sabía que ignoraba a Sirius desde hacía unos días pero creía que era a causa de esas bromas de mal gusto que solía hacerle Canuto. Cosa pasajera que Peter terminaba olvidando y Sirius le hacía reír otra vez y asunto finalizado.

Peter tenía los ojos rojos y Sirius estaba de muy mal humor. James en cambio era el único que parecía haber vuelto a tener cordura.

— Lo siento, de acuerdo… no volvamos a pelear así. Sirius, no quise irme a las manos… Remus te perdono el petrificus… Peter te perdono por Sirius. — La voz de James retumbó en la habitación y Remus bajó el libro para mirarlos a todos.

— Me importa una mierda que estés enojado conmigo Peter… ojala aprendas a decírmelo en la cara — Dijo Sirius poniéndose bruscamente de pie pese al dolor muscular que sentía después del partido.

— ¡Sirius basta! — Quien habló fue Remus. — Dejen de ser tan infantiles e imbéciles. Discúlpense como se debe.

— Tengo todo el derecho a estar enojado ¿Y qué? Jódanse… jódete Peter y todos ustedes cabrones. — Dijo Sirius yéndose de la habitación hecho una furia.

El portazo que dio Sirius los dejó sumidos en el silencio. James resopló con fuerza y trató de razonar con Peter.

Remus no se había olvidado de él, sino que se había sentido defraudado. ¿Él defraudado? No lo había protegido como siempre había hecho. Lo había abandonado sabiendo que cuando el petrifucus acabara Sirius lo enfrentaría de todas formas. _Traidor_. Ahora James le recriminaba por lo que había hecho, poniéndose de lado de Sirius, traicionándolo. _Traidor_. Todos son unos traidores.

* * *

Antes de la hora de la cena el colegio se sumió en el pánico y la angustia. Minerva McGonagall había hecho acto presencia en la torre y exigió la convocatoria de los prefectos y todos los alumnos. Una vez todos reunidos y contados, dio la noticia.

— Quiero que mantengan la calma y no hagan nada al respecto. Hubo un accidente... un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Los cuchicheos crecían preguntándose _¿Un ataque? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién fue? ¿Era grave? ¿Está vivo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?_ Ninguno se atrevió a decir "el Innombrable", ni "mortífagos" ni "magia negra".

— ¿A quién atacaron? — Preguntó Amelia Bones.

— ¿Cuándo pasó? — Preguntó Remus

— ¿Sabe quiénes fueron? — Habló James Potter que aferraba con fuerza la mano de Lily Evans y buscaba con la mirada a Canuto entre la gente sin encontrarlo. Se sintió inquieto y preocupado. Vio a Katherine con un gesto indescifrable y entonces encontró a Canuto a su lado hablándole al oído. Katherine solo asintió y se quedaron escuchando las malas noticias.

—Héctor Leighman, un alumno de segundo. — Dijo Minerva acentuando las palabras y muchos se dieron cuenta que ese niño era un sangre sucia — Está en San Mungo. No sabemos cuándo ha ocurrido pero creemos que sucedió durante el partido. No hay sospechosos. Aparentemente todos estaban en el estadio.

— ¿Qué le han hecho?

— Lo envenenaron con una maldición — Dijo McGonagal con la voz cargada de dolor y desaprobación. — El jefe de su casa y profesor de Herbología Herbert Beery lo halló a tiempo. No hemos tenido que lamentar una pérdida gracias a él. Lo encontró cerca de los invernaderos. — Hizo una pausa y manteniendo la compostura intachable que la caracterizaba siguió hablando — Quiero que cuando bajen a comer sean conscientes de sus actos y no se separen. No quiero tener que repetirlo. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

McGonagall ayudó a todos los prefectos a llevar a los alumnos al Gran Salón. El silencio y los murmullos era lo único que se apreciaba durante todo el trayecto. Hasta los cuadros parecían entender que debían comportarse respetuosamente y no hacer el bochinche acostumbrado.

Ya todos sabían que dos sangres sucias habían sido víctimas de un ataque parecido. El de Katherine Hampton había parecido un accidente pero el de Leighman no. Había sido bienintencionado producido por un maleficio pronunciable que absorbía la energía hasta la muerte. Tardaba alrededor de cinco horas en acabar con la víctima, más o menos, dependiendo de los esfuerzos emitidos.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la larga mesa del comedor ninguno fue capaz de recordar la pelea sucedida. Aquello era mucho más importante, más urgente. Sus peleas de niños tontos quedaban minimizadas a la nada ante la realidad.

Comieron en silencio y armonía tratando de mantener respeto por lo acontecido. Sirius se había olvidado del mal humor y de Peter, pero en cambio estaba crispado y deseoso por saber quién estaba detrás de esos ataques. Hablaron en voz baja y Lily les pidió cortésmente que no acusaran a nadie sin saber. Sirius la miró fijamente y Lily mantuvo la mirada desafiante.

— Pudo haber sido alguien de afuera, cualquiera… estoy segura que ni Avery, ni Snape ni los Lestrange lo hicieron.

— Lo que dice Lily es muy probable. — Dijo Remus razonando

Katherine se mantuvo en silencio y Lily se unió a ella casi sin poder comer. Ambas eran sangre sucias. Ninguna estaba a salvo. Una ya había pasado por aquella pesadilla. La otra temía que le sucediera un destino aun peor.

Las conversaciones tontas de planes futuros con James, parecían irrealizables y más lejanas. Había un mundo podrido ahí afuera. Sus sueños se veían aplastados y el futuro se cernía incierto sobre sus cabezas. La desesperación cundía sus corazones y todo se volvía negro. Pero algo en la mirada de James, cargada del mismo sentimiento conocido, amor y seguridad, le dio fuerzas. No estaba asustado. No era que no temiera por su vida. Pero creía. El brillo de sus ojos marrones tras sus lentes, le indicaba que Harry, Adam, Isabella y Emillie seguían esperándolos. Que sus sueños estaban intactos. Que él estaría siempre con ella.

Mayo se iniciaba tumultuoso y dejaba a todos sumidos en la preocupación y el temor. Pero los corazones jóvenes eran fuertes, llenos de valentía y optimismo. Grandes esperanzas. Llenos de glorias y sueños de triunfos por lograrse. Porque la esperanza es lo último en perderse, aun cuando la luz se va apagando lentamente sumiéndolos en la más aterradora penumbra. La esperanza los mantendrá unidos en tiempos venideros, mucho más oscuros.

* * *

**Aclaración**: La frase "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death" o su traducción, ""El último enemigo que será vencido es la muerte." Es un pasaje bíblico de Corintios, y la misma está inscripta en las tumbas de Lily y James Potter. Creí que sería demasiado significativo que sea Sirius quien se tatúa esa frase demoledora y que posteriormente sea Remus quien se encarga que en sus tumbas se inmortalice algo de todos.

_Grandes Esperanzas_

Puedo tocarte o solo verte; muero de pronto, vivo siempre. Pruebo, más de dos veces juego con fuego.  
Voy sin dormir a donde sea; más lo pienso, más me cierra. Lejos siempre tiene una cerca ¿qué sabrás de mi inocencia? Lo prohibido es tentador, quédate hasta que amanezca. Llega el día y de vuelta, el camino la respuesta.

Voy dónde no me llevan, más adentro de la selva. Lejos de algunos idiotas que quieren domar las fieras. Lo que quiere el domador queda adentro en una siesta.  
Llega un tiempo en que resurge el camino lo despierta.

Puedo gozar o ser inerte.  
Voy al doble con mi apuesta más te quiero si te arriesgas. Lejos te vi y me di cuenta que disfruto la tormenta. Lo que restringes en vos, queda adentro y te envenena. Llega el día y todos vuelven, el camino nunca duerme. El camino nunca duerme.

[Es una letra de una canción, de una banda Argentina]


	30. Capítulo 29 Estigmas del futuro

_Capítulo 29 Estigmas del futuro_

Las cosas no andaban bien en el castillo. No andaban nada bien. La semana de clases sucedió como siempre: sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo. Pero había algo en el aire, tan palpable, que podría ser cortado con una tijera. Los alumnos parecían más despiertos en las clases. _Miedo_. Los alumnos caminaban en grupos numerosos. _Inseguridad_. Por alguna extraña razón, la gente hablaba en voz baja y las miradas que se hacían unos a otros eran de desconfianza. _Pánico_.

No andaban nada bien las cosas por Hogwarts. El alumno de Hufflepuff que había sido hospitalizado en San Mungo, nunca más volvió al colegio. Sus padres decidieron retirarlo debido a la inseguridad y a las pocas explicaciones que había sobre el asunto. Las cosas estaban bastante turbias. Que Katherine y Sirius conversaran sin discutir, ni agredir, ni pelear mano a mano con hechizos, era sin duda una prueba de aquello.

La noche después de enterarse que un alumno había sido atacado por quien sabe quién, Katherine y Sirius conversaron en la Sala Común. Parecía que ante panoramas extremos, lograban calmarse. Aquello duraría muy poco pero valía la pena que no discutieran.

Katherine esa noche se fue a dormir muy preocupada. El nuevo ataque le había puesto los pelos de punta, pero quizá el hecho de que Sirius se hubiera acercado a ella era motivo suficiente para tenerla despierta toda la noche.

Aun podía recordar su aliento tibio sobre su nuca mientras le hablaba. Su voz llegando hasta sus oídos. Su cuerpo tan cerca que podía sentir su duro pecho contra su propia espalda.

—Fue un hechizo — Le había dicho cerca del oído. Ella se había quedado quieta, incapaz de reaccionar, mucho menos de hablar. Tampoco sabía a qué se refería. Aunque la turbación era a causa de su proximidad tan peligrosa — Lo del otro día… una especie de ilusión óptica… — Dijo ahora sobre su nuca, casi rozando la piel de su cuello con sus labios. Katherine se volteó para verlo a los ojos. Podría haberlo besado con todas las ganas del mundo por la poca distancia que los separaba, pero McGonagall estaba ahí dando malas noticias y sus compañeros comenzaban a hacer preguntas. Se volvió a girar para enfrentar a sus amigos. Entonces respiró profundo y solo asintió cómplice de haberlo embrujado para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. No le importaba una chica más en su haber, pero la oportunidad de molestarlo y de ganar terreno en ese juego, era muy tentadora. Ella sabía que aquello había sido una forma más de atraerlo. Una pieza movida. Una táctica en medio de ese campo de batalla.

Cuando McGonagall informó que era lo que había pasado con ese chico de segundo, sangre sucia, Katherine se sintió mareada. Entonces volvió a sentirlo más cerca, como si supiera que necesitaba un sostén para mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Estás bien, Kat? — Oír su nombre pronunciado con su voz, dicho por esos labios, era suficiente para hacerla volver a la vida.

— Sí, es solo que… ya sabes.

— Si, lo sé — Ninguno supo que querían decir pero al menos se entendieron y eso fue todo.

Mucho más tarde, cuando la comida hacia de aliciente contra todo mal, pero las mentes no se disipaban y los sentimientos no dejaban de abarrotar por la impotencia y la impunidad, Sirius volvió acercarse a ella.

Incapaces de dormirse por la noticia, en la Sala Común varios alumnos conversaban sobre lo sucedido. Teorías, malas noticias del mundo exterior, rumores sobre atentados de magia negra en poblados muggles, el grupo de magos encapuchados y con máscaras escalofriantes avistados en Manchester apenas unos días atrás. Una alumna comentó que su vecina estaba desaparecida desde hacía semanas. _"Hay una guerra allí afuera"_ Una guerra fría, de momento. Una guerra silenciosa. El Ministerio calla las verdades con noticias banales. ¡Que el pánico no sea popular, que la burocracia lleva tiempo en operar! Mientras el bando enemigo avanza sigiloso y sin ser visto, comiendo cabezas mueve sus piezas.

Katherine estaba concentrada en toda aquella información y su aspecto era visiblemente de una persona preocupada. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si ella, hubiera confesado todo lo que sabía sobre su propio accidente. Quizás, se cuestionaba, quizás a ese niño de segundo nada le hubiera pasado. Probablemente unos cuantos Slytherin estuvieran hoy, expulsados del colegio. Se sintió irremediablemente infeliz y llena de culpas.

Estaba tan absorta en sus propias cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta que Sirius se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba en susurros.

—_Hechízame_ — Su voz rasposa, lenta y susurrante vibrando desde su garganta.

— ¿Disculpa? — Dijo Kat extrañada ante el pedido. No, como siempre lo que él expresaba era una orden.

— Me oíste bien… — Dijo mirándola a los ojos sin querer siquiera ocultar sus insinuaciones.

— Sirius… estamos tratando cosas serias

— Lo mío es muy serio, también. — Kat no pudo evitar aflojar sus facciones contraídas por la preocupación. No pudo evitar aliviar sus tensos labios y emitir una débil y tímida sonrisa.

Ya no quería seguir jugando. Ya no quería. Tenía demasiado miedo de enfrentar el mundo, sola. Ya no quería seguir esforzándose, solo quería aflojar esa tensión de buscarle absurdamente, de conquistarle sin remedio, de atraerlo con artilugios exquisitos y exóticos. Se rendía. Quería decirle que si no iba a cuidarla cuando salieran por la puerta grande de Hogwarts, que si no iba a estar para darle la mano mientras durmiera, mientras la oscuridad se sumiera y las tinieblas se alojaran en sus vidas, entonces que la dejara ir. Que no la amarre con cuerdas invisibles que le hacían engañar y llevar a entretenerlo para retenerlo más tiempo a su lado. Un tiempo indefinido, más corto y menguante que lo que se atrevía a decir.

"Ahora déjame sangrar en tus infiernos. Déjame yacer en tus muertes. Déjame morir con consuelo. Pero déjame algo"

Entonces sus ojos grises se fueron de su contacto y la gente se levantaba para irse de allí. Irremediablemente se fue a dormir sabiendo que sus tristes ojos, apenas verdes, le habían querido decir lo que sus palabras no hicieron. Él sabía leerle, no hacía falta que lo dijera a voz viva, él le había entendido. _Tenía_ que haberle entendido. Y sin embargo se iba una vez más, sin respuesta, sin nada a cambio. ¿Por qué?

* * *

Al mal tiempo, buena fiesta. Sin dudas, el emblema de Sirius Orión Black.

Bajo ese ambiente tétrico y desolado, Sirius exponía sus ideas de una buena fiesta para distraer a todos de los eventos desafortunados. Estando en la habitación luego de una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, evaluaban las posibilidades. Lily dijo que tener a todo un grupo de alumnos encerrados en una torre no sería buena idea. Sirius la fulminó con la mirada reluciente, pero fría como la plata.

—Por favor Cenicienta, hablo con mis amigos. — Recalcando las últimas dos palabras con demasiado intención, pero siempre con esa expresión divertida en su rostro.

— Sirius… —Ya comenzaba a molestarle ese "Sirius" que empleaba James cada vez que intentaba serenarlo con los comentarios que le hacía a Lily.

—Como seguía diciendo, antes de que me interrumpiera ricitos pelirrojos, una fiesta es ideal. Podemos hacer algo más pequeño para no llamar la atención.

— Pero siempre terminan siendo multitudinarias nuestras fiestas

— Si ¿Verdad? Es que nadie puede resistirse a las nuestras… somos los mejores — Lily resopló ante el comentario pues seguía estando en desacuerdo.

— Lily, creo que puede llegar a ser una buena idea… digo, es mejor que todos estén más animados y puedan pensar en otras cosas.

— Exacto, Remus, tu sí que entiendes… aunque sea una noche… haremos a más de uno feliz.

— Bueno… solo si prometen no hacer un descontrol en la Sala Común, supongo que no queda otra opción.

— Lily… nadie pidió ni tu permiso ni tu aprobación. Se hará quieras o no. — Sirius la miró con su expresión calmada, sabiendo que se haría su voluntad. Habló con su voz cargada de ironía — Puedes decirle a McGonagall si quieres… pero recuerda que caerá sobre tu consciencia que muchos jóvenes no podrán ser felices aunque sea una noche por tu causa.

Lily no dijo nada más, los miró planear la fiesta y se dejó contagiar de esas buenas ondas y esa vibra de optimismo que ellos irradiaban. James, que estaba sentado junto a ella en el piso de la habitación, tomaba su mano y jugaba con sus dedos, mientras hablaba. Lily los observaba y se sintió totalmente contagiosa de ese "no sé qué" que tenían ellos. Los cuatro conspirando sobre la noche del viernes. Les brillaban los ojos y se reían de cosas que sólo ellos comprendían. Lily era una más entre ellos, estaba ahí, podía compartir muchas cosas, podía ser cómplice, podía ser la novia de James, pero no era la quinta. No, quizá Peter no la hacía sentir así. Quizá Remus no había siquiera cambiado su forma de ser para con ella. Pero sin dudas Sirius, más en joda que en serio, o puede que al revés, le recordaba que no era miembro del club privado de los merodeadores. James no se metía en las tonterías de Sirius, para él Lily era su Lily, y quería que sus amigos la aceptaran como su novia. No pretendía que tomara juramento, ni que fuera miembro del código. Además intuía, con más acierto de lo que creía, que a Sirius le divertía hacerle creer a Lily que no tenía voto en el asunto. Pero en el fondo todos sabían que Sirius la aceptaba en el grupo y que ella tenía cierto lugar privilegiado.

Lily intuía que a Peter nunca iba a caerle del todo bien. Había algo que a él le molestaba mucho. Lily suponía que disponer del tiempo libre de James era una de las principales razones. Se alegraba que al menos, Remus tuviera células grises y no la viera como una amenaza. Todo lo contrario, más de una vez le agradecía tener ayuda en el papel de "la consciencia del grupo". Respecto a Sirius, se sentía ambivalente. A veces lograba justificarlo y entenderlo. Otras, simplemente le costaba creer que tuviera ciertas reacciones. Enterarse que James y Sirius tenían esas peleas cuando perdían los partidos, le había resultado increíble. Ese odio-amor que a veces se profesaban era bastante raro. Sirius. Todo ese grupo era movido por sus antojos caprichosos. Tenía un poder de persuasión y seducción muy grande. Muchas veces veía a James embelesado por sus himnos. Embelesado cuando hablaba. Ella también se sentía bajo ese influjo de seducción que tenía tan inherente en la voz, en la piel, en cada partícula de su ser. Pero no se dejaba engañar.

Le gustaba tratar de descifrarlo. Había conseguido encontrar un patrón de comportamiento basado en impulsos. Instintivo. Pero luego cambiaba de accionar y no lograba entenderlo. Sirius era sin dudas temperamental. Si estaba de buen humor, se presagiaba lo peor. Si estaba de mal humor, entonces los presagios eran doblemente desastrosos. Una mala influencia. Pero sin dudas, tenía esa otra parte. Esa parte que según él era por cuestiones egoístas y personales, pero que siempre involucraban la felicidad de otros. Como esa fiesta, sin dudas.

Lily lo observó moverse por la habitación, visiblemente excitado ante el buen pronóstico. Peter, que ya se había reconciliado con Black, sonreía bastante animado. Remus que siempre se mantenía sereno y en su sano juicio, también estaba eufórico por la perspectiva de una fiesta. Entonces Lily prometió hacer unas pociones para la resaca del otro día. Con ello se ganó una sonrisita minúscula de Sirius.

James comenzó una charla con Lily, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a sumergirse en sus asuntos. Sirius se recostó en el suelo y buscó debajo de su cama. Encontró ropa, revistas de penthouse y de playwizard, dos libros, y por ultimo sacó una caja rectangular de madera. Le tiró la novela muggle que le había dado Remus hacia más de tres semanas atrás.

— Una mierda de novela. Ella era una perra y él… bueno, no supo aprovechar el dinero del presidiario, un flojo sentimentalista. La vieja me alegro que se haya muerto.

— Me alegro que te gustara. Sabía que ibas a apreciarla — Dijo Remus guardando la novela de Dickens en su torre de libros que acumulaba a un lado de su cama.

— Sí, claro. — Dijo Sirius sin darle importancia, mientras aun tirado en el suelo, revisaba con delectación el contenido de esa caja. Lily lo estaba mirando de reojo, intrigada por aquello pero incapaz de decir algo al respecto. Se preguntó qué y cuántas variedades de lo que sea, tenía ahí.

— Un frasco de un perfume, unas pastillas tan dulces como las de Honeyducks, unos cigarros inofensivos y polvos tan mágicos como el de las estrellas. — Dijo Sirius mirándola divertido, adivinando sus preguntas internas y descubriéndola tan interesada — Descuida Lily, no soy egoísta, puedes probar lo que quieras, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

— Sirius, deja de molestar a Lily — Pidió James con esa expresión de "_eres de lo más desubicado"_ — No le hagas caso Lily, no tiene todas esas cosas ahí… sólo lo dice para molestar

— Toma Peter puedes quedarte con ésta… la penthouse aun no terminé de "leerla". — Dijo Sirius sin darle siquiera atención al pedido de Cornamenta y enfatizando la palabra _leerla_, mientras hacia un gesto obsceno que Lily prefirió no mirar. Era irritante que fuera tan desubicado, maleducado y grosero con exageración solo porque estaba ella presente. Odiaba que hiciera eso, pero se lo permitía porque entonces Sirius, siguiendo el comportamiento de los perros, obtenía lo que quería y se quedaba quietito y manso por horas.

La fiesta estaba en marcha y aunque prometieron realizarla para un grupo reducido de alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, no pudieron evitar la entrada de infiltrados.

La idea había sido un éxito. Todos los compañeros que asistieron, opinaban que había sido una excelente idea. A veces las razones vacías de bailar, tomar y ligar, servían para distraer y hacer sentir bien a la mayoría. Era un ambiente contagioso sin dudas. Banal y superficial, pero alegre y relajante.

Lily estaba mareada a causa del licor de manzana que había tomado y a causa de las constantes vueltas que le daba James, mientras reían y bailaban en la pista. Se sentía como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si hoy bastara. Como si no existieran los problemas, ni las guerras, ni los exámenes, ni los deberes, ni nada más que el delirio de reír hasta que la cara duela, bailar hasta que los pies se cansen y tomar hasta que la cabeza comience a dar vueltas.

Sirius interrumpió su baile para decirle algo a James.

— Tenías razón… — Dijo Lily refiriéndose a la idea de la fiesta.

— Ya lo sabía, siempre tengo la razón — Dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente con demasiada altanería. Prácticamente se abrazó de James con intención de hacerlo o para mantenerse en pie derecho. Probablemente ambas razones — James recuerdas cuando entramos a ese bar en Londres lleno de hombres…

— ¿Sirius estás drogado o muy borracho? — James se reía trayendo a colación ese recuerdo nefasto sobre el bar lleno de muchachos demasiado entusiasmados para su gusto.

— No lo digas muy fuerte que Cenicienta puede espantarse.

— ¿Y a qué viene ese bar…?

— Creo que Corner lo conoce — Dijo Sirius riéndose tan descaradamente que parecía estar disfrutando más que burlándose — No para de mirarme el culo.

— Sirius, mejor ve a ligar con alguna chica antes de que aceptes otras propuestas. — Dijo James sonriendo y despidiendo a su amigo, volvió a hablar con su novia — Lo siento Lily, se pone mimoso cuando toma tanto… — Lily lo miró divertida y prefirió no emitir comentarios. Aquello sería un buen material para molestar a Black cuando estuviera sobrio.

Perro de la calle, vagando solitario, siguiendo a alguna extraña cara que se apiadara de su condición. Siguiendo leal a aquel que siempre le había mostrado con caricias piedad y calidez. El refugio de las almas solas, una mano tibia que le entendiera sin preguntarle dónde estuvo, ni porqué luce tan maltrecho. Que le acogiera cada vez que retorne de noches largas.

Sirius se perdió entre el movimiento de los cuerpos en pleno baile. Se cruzó con unas chicas que le robaron un par de besos que él entregó sin muchos problemas. Pasó entre algunas manos depravadas que lo tocaron al pasar. Tampoco se quejó demasiado. Siguió caminando o bailando, o moviéndose simplemente al ritmo de la gente a su alrededor. Pero estaba vigilando, todo lo que su mente le permitía. La buscaba. Era una certeza. No había dicho su nombre, pero lo mismo que en un sueño, cuando crees ver a alguien pero no le ves con seguridad pero tú lo sabes. Es él. Es ella. En tu cabeza es una realidad poderosa. No hace falta nombrarle para saber que le busca entre caras desconocidas. Entre caras que se mueven lentamente a su paso. Cámara lenta. Luces que iluminan escasa e intermitentemente el lugar. _¿Dónde estás?_ No sabe para qué la busca, pero quiere verla, quiere decírselo. "_Quiero perder. Quiero que ganes, ya no me importa. Se acabó. Tú ganas. Sí, gáname de una vez_" Ya no quería estar solo. Todos tenía a alguien, todos iban a tener a alguien mañana. _Mañana_, nunca había pensado en el mañana, en el después. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca había pensado en el futuro por la desesperación que causaba la incertidumbre. Todo era culpa de ella. Todo era culpa de sentirse así, perdido, desaforado como un loco. Mareado y preguntándose cómo había llegado a pensar en el mañana. Sin darse cuenta que el futuro llegó hace rato. El futuro está ahí tan presente como el hoy. Demasiado tarde como para reaccionar.

Si las luces hubieran estado un poco más altas, la definición de esos rincones oscuros, revelarían cosas que quizá no fueran dignas de ver. Pero Sirius no necesitaba todo un reflector para detectar quiénes estaban a su lado, quiénes estaban bailando más allá, quiénes conversaban animadamente en los rincones.

Julius Graham, tenía que haberlo adivinado en cuanto unos rayos de luces dieron con su cabellera rubia y las manos más exquisitas, tocándola. Su boca llenándose con sus labios promiscuos. Besos calurosos de esos que no deben darse en público. Un maldito espectáculo, eso era lo que era. Ella con ese pijo de quinto año. No podía ser cierto, pero como en un maldito sueño, convertido rápidamente en pesadilla, lo era. Era tan cierto, tan real. Tan borrosamente en vivo. Besándolo de la forma en que él le había enseñado. Tocándolo y seguramente enloqueciéndolo, porque él le había enseñado cómo y de qué manera tocar. Ella era su invento, era de él. Eran ellos dos juntos. La fórmula perfecta. Odió sentirse tan ridículamente posesivo. Ella era libre, como él lo fue siempre. Él mismo le enseñó a serlo. Se burló de la ironía, su propia ironía. Atrapado en su propia trampa. _Tienes lo que das_.

Lo primero que pensó fue en ir y reclamar lo que era suyo. Si fuera posible darle una lección a ese niño y un escarmiento a Katherine por osar burlarse de él de esa manera. Pero no hizo nada al respecto, al menos no con ellos. Los dejó allí, disfrutando de lo que sea que disfrutaban juntos. Dio media vuelta y se fue por otro lado. Le importaba muy poco lo que ella decidiera hacer con su vida. No era la suya. No le pertenecía.

No era ella. Era él. Encontrándose entre la encrucijada de sus decisiones. Solo. Endemoniadamente abandonado. Metió la mano en los bolsillos de su jeans algo apretado, desgastado y roto en las rodillas. No había nada allí, nada más que pelusas viejas. _"Puta madre"_ No llevaba el atado de cigarrillos, ni su encendedor de colección, ese de la suerte. "_Maldición_"

Se le acercó una chica y la rechazó abiertamente. Se acercaron muchas más, incluso chicos. _"No me interesa_" repetía ante cada ofrecimiento sin importar qué era lo que realmente le decían. Hasta se había deshecho de unas chicas casi con rudeza.

—Vienes conmigo, Potter — Su voz sonó ronca y apagada para la música que sonaba tan estrepitosamente. Pero se hacía oír y él sí que se hacía oír también. Agarró a su amigo de la camisa tirándolo y sacándolo de la pista de baile.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? — Dijo James con su sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, mientras le ponía miradas de disculpas a su novia que los seguía por donde se alejaban, sin entender qué había pasado esta vez. Pero Sirius no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta antes de encarar las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

— Lily la bendita fiesta se terminó.

— De acuerdo, James, nos vemos mañana— Dijo Lily extrañada ante la reacción abrupta de Sirius y se fue dejándolos solos.

— ¡Sirius! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Ahora James sonaba más alarmado y su sonrisa marca Potter registrada, se había esfumado de su rostro.

— Todo está jodido… esto está jodido — Dijo Sirius una vez en la habitación, señalándolo a él mismo y a James. — Todo se fue a la mierda. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Enloquecimos… James no puedes… no podemos cambiar esto. — Dijo tocando el pecho de James y tocando el suyo propio — Está mal, simplemente ya no es, no somos… y Lily… oh por Dios ¿estás seguro? ¿Qué va a pasar después del colegio?… No, me niego James… no podemos cambiar. No nos van a cambiar. No podemos dejarnos

— Cállate, Canuto… por el amor de Dios tranquilízate. — Dijo James mirándolo asustado pensando en qué carajo había consumido ésta vez. Sirius se acercó a él y lo jaló de la ropa hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. Con ambas manos tomó su rostro y apoyó su frente contra la de su amigo. Se tomó unos segundo para hablar, sintiendo las gafas tan cerca, donde debajo de esos cristales, reposaban sus expresivos ojos café, adornados por largas pestañas.

— Jimmy, nos estamos perdiendo… no quiero que se termine — Estaban tan cerca uno de otro, que James podía notar sus ojos grises furiosos, asustados, como pocas veces los había visto. Sus labios y el aliento que denotaba alcohol y tabaco. Sus cuerpos juntos y mezclándose el perfume de hombre. De ambos. Asido con fuerza por sus sienes, James se agarró de sus hombros para mantenerlo en tierra firme.

— Yo estoy acá. — Dijo James tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila aunque no sabía si lo había conseguido porque en lo único en que podía concentrarse era en los ojos de su amigo.

— No estarás siempre… — La voz de Sirius estaba cargada de una extraña incredibilidad, de pánico impropio en él.

— Claro que sí, imbécil. Eres mi jodido hermano. ¿Crees que puedo deshacerme tan fácil de este perro? — Sirius se rió, con esas risas que se escapan abruptamente. Ambos se miraron sonriendo. James, su James. Sirius solo su Sirius. — Eres como un jodido perro de la calle. Siempre vas a seguirme y espero que así sea.

El abrazo que siguió a continuación, borró toda sombra de dudas y miedos. Aquello era real. Era lo único que conocía, a su hermano, con él, siempre. Él jamás lo traicionaría. Jamás lo dejaría. El futuro parecía estigmatizarse en el miedo de la soledad, de la traición. Pero esa noche, en ese presente tan incierto como el futuro, supo que no iba a estar solo, pese a ser un perro solitario y vagabundo. James estaría con él una vez que el código se desintegrara, al irse los cuatro de su tierra de origen. Hogwarts. Y el mundo se vuelva una dimensión desconocida.

* * *

Cuando quieras volver a ser, insulta, es tu mejor respuesta para devolver el respeto y reputación a su lugar.

Mayo caluroso, sin muchas lluvias. Despiadado y poco considerado. Mayo era una pelea constante. Estudiar sin cansancio porque los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Mayo aceleraba las agujas de los relojes y hacía pasar los días rápido. No era nada amistoso aquel mes. Solo dos equipos se debatían usar el estadio para practicar. Las peleas por conseguir la cancha libre eran insoportables. Los jefes de las casas varias veces se enfrentaban para llegar a un discernimiento justo. Pero nada era justo en ese mes.

El calor llegaba para quedarse. Los jardines radiaban esplendorosos y se sentían recelosos de mostrar una belleza exótica. Resultaba abrumador. Una competencia constante.

Peter y Sirius habían arreglado sus diferencias con mentiras y poco interés. Peter había alegado que estaba harto de sus tratos. Sirius no le hizo mucho caso, de hecho no recordaba haberlo tratado mal, pero prometió portarse bien. Jamás dijo que todo se había iniciado por una chica. Por Salma Nott.

Esa noche cenando en el Gran Salón, Peter hizo un comentario sobre si creían que Salma y Gala, eran lesbianas. No dejó de mirar a Sirius mientras indagaban en ese tema de conversación tan machista y usual en ellos.

— No lo creo… intentó comerme hace unos días. — Los ojos de Peter brillaron de éxtasis, rabiosos.

— ¿Y no te la comiste? — Preguntó James anonadado.

— Bueno… — Sintió todos los ojos escudriñándolo — ¿Una mordida no es probada? — Peter se quedó perplejo unos instantes. Preguntándose. Pensando que lo que había dicho Sirius era una verdad mentirosa. Pero él no lo sabía él creía que si había pasado, los había visto. ¿No? Bueno, creía que así había sido. Quizá entonces… se había confundido. No, estaban juntos y la había probado, con eso bastaba. Aunque le reconfortaba saber que solo había sido eso.

— No puedo imaginarme por qué no accediste a más…

— Jódete Hampton — Dijo Sirius dejando ver sus claros sentimientos. Evidenciándose y aparentando que eso, no le importaba en absoluto. Él insultaba todo lo que se le daba en gana y el resto que se abstenga. Él demostraba todo lo que le pareciera si con eso lograba causar un impacto.

Lily que aun seguía molesta con Black por llevarse a James de la fiesta, lo miró ceñuda. Sirius levantó una ceja y siguió comiendo mientras la miraba desafiante. Nadie se atrevió a decir un comentario más. Sirius Black se sintió en su lugar. Volvía a tener dominio de su puesto. Eso no le hizo sentir muy bien, pero al menos seguía siendo el mismo.

Katherine no dijo nada, se lo había ganado después de todo. Asustada tras esa conversación que Sirius le había dado tras el ataque, se había decidido a dejar de jugar. Estaba exhausta de buscar mantener el equilibrio perfecto. De complacerlo, de entretenerlo. Ella no era un juguete que se encendía y funcionaba perfectamente. No, estaba harta de pensarle y rogar por seguir presente en sus sueños, en sus días, entre sus tantas chicas. Ya no podía fingir que iba a conseguirlo. Que iba a lograrlo. Ya no más, se estaba perdiendo. Se estaba dejando vencer. Decidió que las cosas sean como tengan que ser. No iba a forzar nada más. Julius Graham se cruzó en su camino y decidió por una vez disfrutar y no pensar en nada más. Después de todo era lo que él profesaba. _Disfruta y deja disfrutar al prójimo. Ser libre es una virtud que muy pocos valoran. _¡Que se joda él y su vida libertina!

Si ella al menos hubiera tenido una mínima idea que él estaba tan cansado como ella. Si hubiera sabido que estaba a un paso de rendirse y pedirle clemencia. Si ella al menos no se hubiera apurado. Pero jamás lo sabría, porque las cosas suceden por una extraña y complicada razón. Porque así tenía que ser. Porque así fue.

Él se paseaba con todas las que quisiera y como siempre, el sentido machista, le indicaba que ella no podía divertirse con otros. Una injusticia.

No dijo nada, no iba a ir contra viento y marea para satisfacerlo. Porque provocarla era su delectación más fervorosa. Ya no más.

* * *

Cuando mentir, es parte de la verdad. Sólo Sirius Black hace de una mentira un arte de vivir. Hace que la verdad sea ultrajada con una sinceridad avasallante. La verdad y la mentira se vuelven una y puede que tenga el cuerpo y la cara de Sirius.

Una semana de estudios intensa, no se comparaba en nada con un sábado en Hogsmeade. El buen tiempo apremiaba a salir del encierro y pese a tener que estudiar, el sol radiante convencía.

Sirius expresó sus sentimientos sobre la salida a Hogsmeade y el buen tiempo y dónde podían meterse todo aquello. No pensaba ir a ningún lado, mucho menos porque al sol se le hubiera ocurrido aparecer sin su expreso permiso.

Peter se fue con Remus y James al pueblo, dejándolo solo en la habitación. Duró exactamente una hora encerrado allí.

Pasó la tarde sobre la escoba, volando, bajo el sol ardiente, con el torso desnudo. Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas, y complaciendo al grupo de chicas que, sentadas en las gradas no le quitaban los ojos de encima, paró de sobrevolar los cielos.

Tomó su ropa y las cosas que había dejado al cuidado de sus incansables fans. Se puso sus gafas de sol esas de policía fascista, estilo aviador y sonrió con acritud.

— Voy a nadar al lago — Anunció a nadie en particular, con su voz seria y el cuerpo transpirado. Todas babeaban por él pero ninguna se movió del lugar. Entonces se volvió para verlas. Un grupito de chicas de dispares edades, sonrientes, entusiastas. Qué importaba quienes eran. Estaban ahí, lo adulaban, lo admiraban. — ¿Vienen? … a ver quien se saca la ropa primero. — Con ese tono de voz que invitaba a la locura, ninguna pudo decir que no.

Después de nadar y ver como las chicas le observaban tras cada braceada, se había tumbado con ellas bajo el tenue sol de una tarde casi finalizada.

Se dejó hacer todas las preguntas. Contestó todas ellas con adornos que las llevaba a suspirar enamoradas. Unas chicas escribían todo lo que decía. "Es para el boletín semanal" dijeron. Sirius pensó que aquello era una sarta de papeles que lo único que decían eran los ridículos acontecimientos de Hogwarts, cuestiones académicas y chismes. Puros chismes y banalidades sin sentido. Pero orgulloso de ser siempre primera plana, sonrió satisfecho. Era bueno volver a ser él. Sin remordimientos, engañando y haciendo su voluntad. Seduciendo a con cada paso, con cada sonrisa, retirándose el cabello hacia atrás y poniendo su aspecto de relajado y casual.

Habló del último partido de Quidditch, dejó que admiraran su tatuaje, contó una anécdota sobre James muy embarazosa y divertida. Cuando llegó el tema más importante y esperado por todas, Sirius las miró y fingió que se emocionaba, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de seductor innato. Se estaba divirtiendo en grande mientras les mentía a esas pobres chicas. Cuando indagaron en si realmente tuvo una relación con Katherine Hampton, Sirius siguió con el juego.

Mentirse y sentirse satisfecho de sus mentiras eran sin dudas, parte de su verdadera persona.

Cuando Peter volvió al castillo, hubiera preferido haberse quedado. Sirius tomaba el último sol de la tarde a orillas del lago, con un grupito de chicas que se untaban crema, algunas vestidas otras en bañador, completamente mojadas.

— ¿No tienen la sensación de que volvimos en el tiempo? — Expresó Remus ante aquel panorama que le hacía retomar cuando apenas tenían quince años.

— Creo que Sirius involuciona — Dijo Peter con cierta envidia.

—Déjenlo, crisis de madurar — Dijo James sonriendo, aunque el recuerdo de la noche de la fiesta, le había asustado verle tan paranoico. Tan triste e inseguro. Creyéndolo perdido, creyendo que todo se acababa cuando el irremediable paso del tiempo, diera el final. La sentencia final.

—Humm, es posible… aunque seguro que debe haber otras cuestiones involucradas en su comportamiento tan infantil. — Concluyó Remus mientras seguía el camino hasta el castillo. Intuía como siempre, acertadamente.

Sirius no había visto a sus amigos, y continuó explicando la hermosa y profunda relación que había tenido con Katherine. "Me enamoré profundamente, pero me rompió el corazón, todas ustedes me lo rompen" Decía cosas por el estilo mientras todas suspiraban y hacían exclamaciones de injusticia.

Se dejó vagar por sus pensamientos. Sabía que era muy vil decir todo aquello, principalmente porque sabía que la peor parte se la llevaría Katherine. Quizá lograra por una vez moverle algo dentro, algo que la enojara en serio, algo que le obligara a reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona a la cual había confiado gran parte de su vida, tratándola como a una amiga, pudiera ahora ser el centro de todos sus pensamientos y no precisamente de los más puros e inocentes? Había sido casi como tener una amiga, alguien que no sabía si quería porque no era su familia, pero se había sentido cercana a ella sin siquiera tener que explicarle nada. Había sido fácil acudir a ella cada vez que se escapaba de los horrores de su vida. Había aprendido a verla como una salvación, aunque nunca lo hubiera salvado de nada. Ella simplemente estaba, al lado de su casa, a un paso y a una mano de distancia para tomarla en la suya y ya. Y aún así eso le parecía extraño, atípico y tan anormal que muchas veces no había sabido qué hacer cuando le miraba con tanta compasión y un sentimiento indefinible. No estaba bien, él no era una de esas personas capaces de generar un sentimiento auténtico. Las demostraciones de cariño le turbaban hasta incomodarle, mientras una parte de su ser quería entregarse y sentir el calor por dentro. Era su amiga, era su amante, No sabía qué era, sólo que era una mujer, que había estado a su lado aunque no la viera, aunque no la llamara y ella no acudiera, estaba. No le pedía nada y a la vez le exigía todo, le daba lo que necesitaba y se lo quitaba para que supiera lo que es la falta, que no da lo mismo tener algo a no tenerlo. Le discutía y le complacía, nunca lo suficiente, nunca poco. A veces sentía que ella reaccionaba acorde a él mismo, acoplándose y advirtiendo los movimientos antes, para no errar la jugada, todo para mantenerlo a flote. Sabía exactamente cómo se siento cuando no sentía nada más, sabía acallarle los fantasmas que llevaba dentro aunque más de una vez él no se lo había permitido para evitar esa debilidad.

—La extraño — Dijo Sirius dejándose llevar sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y cuando se paró en seco a tomar aire porque había hablado casi sin respirar, vio todos esos ojos escudriñarle con admiración y algo que no distinguió pero que sus sonrisas bobas le hizo saber. _¡Joder, la cagué! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que…?_ Y he ahí la verdad, llegada en forma de mentira. Asaltándolo desprevenido, intentando mentirle a la verdad. _Imposible_.

Se levantó bruscamente y vio a sus amigos enfilar hacia las puertas del castillo. Se despidió casi groseramente de todas ellas y se echó a la fuga para encontrarse con sus amigos y fingir que la verdad estaba enterrada en la sucia mentira, muy, muy en el fondo.

Esa semana se comportó de la peor forma posible. Aduló a McGonagall. Hizo todas las gamberreadas que conocía. Jodió a todos los Slytherin, con insultos, encantamientos y un surtido de hechizos y bromas de mal gusto. No volvió a dormir ni una sola noche a la habitación y al otro día aparecía en las clases como si nada. Bromeaba con cinismo y se exhibía por el castillo luciendo su bronceado candente. Decía galanterías que no creía. Se comportaba encantadoramente hasta con la bibliotecaria. Sus encantos regalados como si nada. Una dulzura difícil de creer, pero que cualquiera se atrevería a tomar con confianza.

La mitad femenina que ocupaba el castillo se había mostrado indignada ante Katherine Hampton. Le echaban miradas mal disimuladas y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, sobre lo mala persona que era. La otra mitad la felicitaba en los pasillos y le decía que era un orgullo femenino, un icono a respetar.

Sin entender nada, Joan Abbott tuvo que traducirle lo que todo aquello quería significar. Cuando supo que ese estúpido boletín que, afirmaba haber entrevistado a Sirius Black en un reportaje privado, hablaba sobre la relación con ella quiso matarlo con sus propias manos. Se había atrevido a nombrarle y levantar falsos juramentos en su nombre. Sirius no tenía límites. Burlarse de esa forma, de ella, ante todo el colegio era demasiado. Atreverse a decir que estaba enamorado. ¡Con el corazón destrozado! Era una broma de mal gusto. Una linda mentira un poco verdadera, pero que ella desconocía y él también.

Pero Katherine no hizo nada, tenía que estudiar y Sirius era una pérdida de tiempo. Prefirió ignorarlo y sentirse orgullosa de su decisión. Pero a los pocos días descubrió que él no había intentado acercarse a ella para mofarse de su última broma. Al contrario, él parecía evitarla tanto como ella lo hacía. No habían mantenido contacto visual en las clases, ni se habían sentado cerca cuando comían en el Gran Salón. Tanto fue así, que una vez más Sirius logró estar tan presente en su mente como si lo hubiera estado en presencia física. Pero se alegraba poder vivir esos días sin los tortuosos ojos más intimidantes que conocía, posándose en ella sinvergüenza y atravesándole la ropa y el alma con ese poder visual. Se alegraba de que tuviera que estudiar a tiempo completo y de que existieran esos interminables entrenamientos. A ese paso volverían a chocarse para la graduación. Con suerte.

* * *

El sábado pasado al atardecer, un reducido grupo de alumnos se filtró del itinerario que ofrecía Hogsmeade. En un callejón detrás de la tienda Dervish y Banges, de reparaciones mágicas, seis chicos se desaparecían mediante un traslador no autorizado por el Ministerio.

En las afueras del pueblo Modesty Rabnott del condado de Somerset, Inglaterra, bajo un encantamiento Fidelius, seis alumnos de Hogwarts caminan en dirección a un valle surcado por frondoso árboles que lindaban con un bosque. Cuando Regulus revela la ubicación, ante ellos se materializa una casa desvencijada. La casa de los hermanos Carrow, se impone ante ellos, como la primera ubicación de la futura logia a la cual pertenecerán.

Ninguno dice nada, Regulus Black los conduce por el camino de tierra. Antes de atravesar la verja, les pide que se comporten con solemnidad y silenciosa educación.

Los hermanos Lestrange sonríen, mientras Snape cierra su mente y trata de concentrarse en su objetivo.

— Ya saben que estamos acá — Anuncia Regulus, mientras suben los peldaños del porche de la casa.

Cuando todos están dentro, un campo magnético los sacude. Medidas de seguridad contra artículos tenebrosos de accionar amenazador, trasladores y cualquier signo de espionaje. A continuación cinco varitas salieron despedidas de los bolsillos de sus capas. Bellatrix Black, les hace la bienvenida.

Su piel, tan blanca que podría trasparentar sus finas y ennegrecidas venas. El cabello suelto, quebrado y largo del color negro azabache de los Black, se mece peligrosamente sobre sus facciones aristócratas. Los ojos negros más vivaces de esa reunión y las maneras de moverse de una pantera sigilosa y carnívora. Hambrienta. Depredadora.

Se mantiene de pie en el umbral de la sala con aspecto hidalga. Su expresión connota sed de carne fresca pero nunca abandona las maneras nobles de su refinada alcurnia. Les sonríe con esa sonrisa sardónica que llevan los Black orgullosos. Esa sonrisa que presume de mirar a todos a través del hombro, sintiéndose superior a cualquiera. Siendo superior a todos.

Bella se colocó su máscara, dejando que solo sus inquietos ojos negros se vieran tras las rendijas, y desapareció por una puerta, llevándose sus varitas, ondeándole la túnica negra tras los pasos. Sin decir una palabra.

Aquello los había dejado estupefactos e impresionados. Bellatrix portaba una belleza exquisita con ese halo de maldad que excitaba a cualquiera. _Sigue siendo tan peligrosa como siempre_, apuntó Snape mentalmente en su cabeza. Todos habían notado el suave toque de ella entrando en sus mentes. Había sentido sus ojos negros clavársele con demasiado énfasis y un dejo de agresión cuando no pudo atravesarle a él. Severus Snape sabía que sus fortalezas estaban aseguradas.

Antonin Dolohov los condujo por un largo pasillo, mientras hablaba animadamente con Regulus. Le llamaba muchacho y le palmeaba el hombro, como viejos colegas. Los miembros de la logia eran todos sangres puras, probablemente emparentados unos con otros.

Subieron unas escaleras casi en penumbras. Sus pasos repicaban sobre los escalones y la vieja madera crujía ante sus pesos.

Ingresaron a un salón amplio que seguramente debería haber sido la recamara principal, pero que ahora la ocupaban un grupo de personas, algunas de ellas encapuchadas y enmascaradas. Apenas unos muebles y un sillón de respaldo alto en el cual reinaba su ocupante, el motivo de todos los allí reunidos.

No todos los miembros más selectos de la logia estaban presentes. Igor Karkarof se hallaba en el colegio Durmstrangs en Bulgaria, impartiendo la asignatura DCAO del sistema educativo del norte de Escandinavia equivalente al del inglés. Otros estaban en una misión al otro lado del mundo, en la salvaje América, buscando a un productor de pociones ilegales efectivas para la "limpieza" de sangre que el maestro profetizaba.

Allí en aquella habitación sombría, la poca luz estaba suministrada por unas velas que pendían de candelabros empotrados a la pared. El sol yacía en su muerte repetitiva de cada día. Su luz era débil y pronto la noche los encontraría más oscuros aún.

Allí presentes estaban los hermanos Carrow, Alecto y Amycus, el viejo Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Travers y Wilkes. Todos con sus respectivos trajes y sus marcas como silenciosos cruccios tatuados en la piel. Los mortífagos estaban ubicados de a grupos a cada lado de su mentor. Regulus se mantuvo junto a sus amigos, en una hilera de cara hacia el _Maestro_.

Lord Voldemort estaba solemnemente sentado, demasiado rígido y derecho contra el respaldo de aquel sillón. Una fina túnica oscura, tan liviana que ondeaba como caricias sobre su piel reptil insensibilizada.

Su presencia era aterradora, la forma en que sus fosas nasales se abrían y expedían con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones, era inquietante.

Todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, aquel hombre era más animal que humano. Parecía de otra raza. Totalmente diferente, de una diferencia espeluznante.

Lord Voldemort no se caracterizaba por sus discursos, sino por su magia. Magnánima, ilimitada, poderosa. Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y con su mano derecha, extendiendo sus largos dedos mortecinos, invitó a Lucius a ser el orador de la velada.

El cabello rubio platinado del señor Malfoy relucía como luz en aquella habitación. Snape se sintió seguro ante su presencia conocida y amigable. Sus ojos azul intenso, por momentos grises, brillaron ante tal honor. Bellatrix Black sintió cierta desazón en su pecho, pero si se había desalentado ante aquel hecho, no lo mostró en absoluto. Se mantuvo firme y observó a _su señor_ con ojos llameantes y serviciales.

Lucius explicó las razones de esa logia tan exclusiva y poderosa. Habló con la voz cargada de orgullo y entonó con desprecio cuando mencionó a los "sangres sucias", a los traidores que imposibilitaban el arduo trabajo de limpiar a la comunidad de esa alimaña que debía ser extirpada y arrancada de raíz. _Ladrones del secreto de la magia_. No tenían ningún derecho de disponer y manipular la magia como si fueran verdaderos magos y brujas. Habló de controlar a los muggles en el lugar que les pertenecía y demostrar que la magia sólo era de unos pocos y el resto, inferiores súbditos.

Regulus, que pese a ser mortífago no llevaba la acostumbrada vestimenta, sonría ceremoniosamente, asintiendo y acompañando las palabras de Malfoy. Un discurso elocuente.

Cuando aquello terminó con un ademán de mano que hizo Voldemort, éste habló por primera vez.

— Bajo el pleno entendimiento de lo que acaban de oír, no queda más que terminar con esto. — Su voz heló la habitación como si rondaran dementores por la zona. Todo se sintió frío y congelado. Siguió sentado, imperturbable, y miró a Bellatrix — Bella, ¿qué has visto? — Se volteó a verla mientras ella lo miraba fascinada.

— Nada realmente importante. Pero Severus Snape no me ha dejado entrar — Su voz cargada de devoción, sonó intranquila pero incapaz de perder contacto con su amo y señor.

Severus Snape permaneció inmutable pero dio un paso al frente mostrándose.

— Déjate leer. ¿O tienes algo que esconder?

— No, señor.

Bellatrix caminó hasta los invitados y con su varita en alto se posicionó frente a Severus. Aunque tuviera puesta la máscara, Snape supo que sonreía de satisfacción. "Legeremens" dijo la seductora voz de Bella. Snape se relajó y dejó que la mujer, apenas unos años mayor que él, entrara en su mente. La intrusión fue notable, no era tan delicada, pero supuso que lo hacía apropósito para perturbarle. Se concentró en dejar ver todo lo que podía mostrar. Satisfecha, de haber recorrido largos pasillos de su vida, salió de su mente dejándole un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo. Bella volvió a su lugar, no sin antes percibir las miradas que le echaban los alumnos recordándole cómo le miraba en antaño en el colegio.

— Nada — Dijo Bella. Severus se había encargado de reprimir esos recuerdos tan vívidos que tenía de su familia y de Lily Evans. Voldemort hizo otro gesto y ella volvió a su lugar y a continuación miró al otro lado dándole paso a otro de sus lacayos para que continuara.

Travers, un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello castaño largo y enredado, se acercó a ellos. Tenía una nariz larga y afilada y sus ojos parecían vacíos, cansados.

De su túnica sacó una daga de plata que les hizo contener el aliento a todos.

— La prueba de sangre — Dijo con su voz fría.

Sin excepción, todos fueron cortados en la palma de la mano, para comprobar su pureza. Nuevamente Snape tuvo un llamado de atención. Pero su inalterable escrutinio alentaba a Voldemort a interrogarlo antes de dárselo a Nagini como cena.

—Es un mestizo — Dijo Travers con la voz afectada.

— ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa? — Habló el Innombrable aun sentado en su sillón pero con una expresión severa y con una postura evidentemente tensa.

— Ya no pertenezco a esa familia. Mi madre es una traidora y mi padre un muggle ignorante. No tengo nada que ver con ellos.

El silencio que le precedió a aquello fue mortificante. Rabastan y Mulciber sentían sus nucas empapadas en sudor y nada tenía que ver con el día caluroso acontecido. Avery sintió sus piernas temblar y aunque quería ver a su amigo, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo.

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y la magia se materializó palpable en el ambiente. Bellatrix lo miraba embelezada. Por un momento Severus pensó que todos iban a arrodillarse porque sintió sus rodillas flaquear. No se atrevió a ver nada, más que sus ojos irreales acercándose en la penumbra. Le perforó la mente y los sentidos cuando lo tuvo enfrente. Vio un fulgor rojo fuego en sus pupilas y trató de mantenerse en pie pese a la magia que sondeaba a su alrededor.

Cuando perdieron contacto, Snape sintió la transpiración fría descender por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose enfermo.

Algo había visto en él que le hizo aparecer una mueca espantosa, símil a una sonrisa macabra, pero satisfecha. Quizá era el odio que corroía sus venas, sus capacidades mágicas, su mente filosa, sus deseos de ser poderoso y temido. Snape ni ninguno otro allí presente, hubiera sospechado que le había perdonado la vida por ser él también un mestizo. Nadie hubiera sospechado que por las venas del heredero de Salazar Slytherin, corría sangre mestiza. Snape no supo que era ese algo que le hizo verse a sí mismo y le dejó entrar a su logia, pese a su condición de la sangre, pero creía que si había sobrevivido a esa magia tan poderosa, entonces estaba salvado.

Sus amigos respiraron aliviados y a continuación tomaron el juramento que los ataría de por vida. Lord Voldemort levantó en alto su varita con gesto solemne y el silencio reinó nuevamente. Empezó por Severus y con simples y leves movimientos, su brazo izquierdo se levantó y se quedó suspendido en el aire por sí solo. Despojado de la capa y la ropa, su antebrazo quedó desnudo y mirándolo a los ojos pronunció unas palabras en francés, mezcladas por otras de origen desconocida, probablemente en latín. "_Morsmordre semper..." _comenzaba el encantamiento ornamentado y ceremonioso, que no tuvo nada de agradable cuando la piel comenzó a arder y quemar como si un hierro caliente la fundiera. La calavera y la serpiente se formaban lentamente, sin apuro a dejar de hacer sentir ese dolor como un recordatorio concienzudo del juramento tomado. Luego fue el turno de sus amigos, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Mulciber y Avery. Todos prestaron juramento y dejaron que la marca se cerniera para siempre en sus brazos. Tatuada a fuego y marcando definitivamente el bando en el cual lucharían de por vida. Hasta vencer o ser vencido. Vida o muerte. Gloria o deshonor.

El estigma del futuro, de las decisiones tomadas yacía en sus antebrazos.

La sensación que pesaba en sus brazos no era de simple ardor, sino algo mucho más que cuestiones superficiales. Un vínculo demasiado poderoso. Una conexión con aquel mago que los unía en una relación de sometimiento. Amo y sirvientes. Una relación como la que los elfos domésticos tenían con sus amos. De servidumbre. Arrodillados ante aquel que deberían obedecer y respetar. O temer que en este caso era más poderoso que el respeto mismo.

El viejo Nott desapareció unos momentos, pero nadie notó su ausencia hasta que regresó con alguien más. Un hombre en condiciones deplorables, maniatado por cadenas mágicas. La víctima fue obligada a arrodillarse ante la hilera de los nuevos mortífagos. Llevaba una expresión ausente en los ojos y se mantenía tan quieto, que si no hubiera sido por los gritos que profirió a continuación hubiese parecido un desmentorizado.

— Un sacrificio humano, sangre sucia, concluye la ceremonia — Anunció Nott — Pero antes deberán cruciarlo, todos. — Una risita siniestra profirió Bella y por primera vez, quitó los ojos de su amo, para posarlos en el centro de la habitación, donde el hombre yacía incapaz de protestar. Era evidente que aquello le entretenía, casi bordeando la excitación.

Bellatrix Black les devolvió sus varitas y éstas fluyeron hasta las manos de sus respectivos dueños. La maldición cruciatus más potente fue la de Avery, a pesar de que todos habían empleado la maldición con anterioridad, sin duda la suya fue expresada con intensidad y agravio. Cuando el último rayo rojo finalizó, y los gritos del hombre cesaron, pese a que su dolor continuó propagándose por su cuerpo por un largo rato, Voldemort habló. Primero lo hizo en pársel, un siseo prolongado y un silbido final. Nagini estaba en camino. Luego señaló al elegido. Severus Snape. Entregándole un honor que presuponían altísimo, el nuevo mortífago debía matar al hombre semiinconsciente que yacía tembloroso en el suelo de la habitación. Snape mantuvo la varita con firmeza. Apuntó al hombre y sin más pronunció la maldición imperdonable.

— Avada Kedavra — Dijo Severus sin ninguna emoción que acusase la repentina punzada en el estómago. Vio los ojos del mago destellar por última vez cuando una potente luz verde salió de su varita quitándole la vida. _Para siempre_. Y la palabra se grabó como un estigma en su mente. El estigma de su vida. Pero Snape no era Slytherin en vano y la muerte de un ser insignificante no podía pesarle tanto como para arruinar sus planes. Frío y calculador. Sus sentimientos podían hacerse a un lado y reverse luego. No ahora. Ahora era su destino en sus manos. Lo tenía. Estaba dentro, era él, era todo suyo. Pero desde ese momento contó sus víctimas y el daño que infligiría, para siempre recordar el precio, lo que algún día pagaría. Pero ahora aquello era un paso más en la alta pirámide que debía escalar. Sin saber que aquel pacto sellado con sangre, con el tatuaje y bajo juramento, se volvería el suplicio de una vida llena de arrepentimientos. El estigma de una decisión equivocada.

Una serpiente gigante, de casi cuatro metros de longitud, se abría paso entre los pies de los invitados. El movimiento hipnótico de su lengua bífida, cada vez que emitía un silbido, era espeluznante. Su reptar era amenazador y la forma en que engulló a la victima era algo asqueroso.

Aquello era una forma intimidatoria de mostrarles lo que les pasaba a aquellos que se encontraran en el camino de Lord Voldemort. La deslealtad y el castigo. Una dura y cruel punición.

Lord Voldemort le pidió a sus mortífagos que salieran del cuarto para dejarlo solo, le dio indicaciones a Bellatrix para que terminara con el protocolo de aquella ceremonia.

Ya en la planta baja de la casa, las conversaciones fluían con más ánimo y a los invitados se les entregó la túnica negra y la máscara para completarlos como mortífagos. La joven Black explicó con su sensualidad amenazadora que, cuando sientan la marca arder, debían presentarse inmediatamente a donde eran convocados, sin ninguna excepción o conocerían la ira del mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo. Fijó sus ojos en el moreno alto y de porte inquebrantable que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Bellatrix se relamió de excitación.

Lucius Malfoy se alejó del grupo con Severus Snape para conversar en privado. Una breve conversación que finalizó con un caluroso apretón de manos y una sonrisa, perfecta y noble y otra algo tétrica pero igual de sincera. _"Mándale saludos a Narcissa de mi parte". "Cissa estará encantada de recibirlos. Ven a visitarnos a Malfoy Manor, cuando salgas del colegio"_ Severus Snape asintió brevemente.

Mientras eso sucedía Bellatrix le pedía detalles a su primo sobre los acontecimientos en Hogwarts. Rodolphus, embaucado por la belleza desbordante que había adquirido Bella desde que había finalizado sus estudios en Hogwarts, se acercó hacia ellos. Por primera vez, Bella no preguntó por Sirius. Olvidó aquel traidor ya no perteneciente a su familia y se limitó a ver a su presa, a evaluarle con detenimiento.

— Sí que has crecido, _Rodolphus_

— Lo mismo digo, _Bellatrix_, el tiempo pareciera empeñarse en ponerte más hermosa aún. Todo un crimen. — Él notó como le había nombrado y se atrevió a nombrarle también. Un gesto que lo dijo todo. Ella solo sonrió con lo que su rostro desdibujó una curva en su recto cutis de porcelana. Él la miró abiertamente sin ocultarlo. Ella se limitó mirarlo con ojos lleno de fuego y vida.

Justo para cuando el máximo del horario permitido para volver de Hogsmeade al castillo estaba por finalizar, los seis mortífagos se aparecieron en el pueblo y corrieron excitados por el camino de regreso. Estaban llenos de un calor en el pecho que era abrazador y aunque lamentaron no poder entrar en Cabeza de puerco y festejarlo con un par de cervezas, se contentaron con la reunión que harían en su Sala Común. Una reunión privada. Eran un club exclusivo de magos poderosos y la gente tendría que arrodillarse ante ellos. El mundo parecía estar en la palma de cada uno, y aplastarlo parecía de una facilidad asombrosa.

Sin saber que aquello suponía un peso enorme en sus cabezas. La elección del no elegir, porque de ahora en más, obedecerían. Pero el sueño ofrecido, de poder y de razones altruistas y benefactoras para el mundo mágico, eran tomadas con honor. Por el bien común. Por una causa justa que se volvería una pesadilla de manera vertiginosa y aterradora.

Severus Snape se permitió por esa noche, sonreír más que a lo largo de sus diecisiete años. Sus amigos ya lo veían con solemnidad por haber manejado todo tan a la altura de las circunstancias. Sintió ese respeto hacia él y la tentación de ser admirado los seducían como a nadie. Pero entonces pensó en alguien más. Pensó con confianza que su plan sobre Peter Pettigrew no sería develado hasta tenerlo seguro en su puño y entonces, su lugar en esa logia, marcada visiblemente por posiciones elitista de poder y dinero, que él carecía, sería suyo. Un lugar vanagloriado y respetado. Ninguno se atrevería a poner en evidencia su sangre, porque sus intenciones eran más puras y nobles que de aquellos que se unían a él por miedo. Que su adquisición en esa logia era más valiosa que todo el dinero del mundo. Severus Snape se tenía en alta estima y no en vano.

* * *

Una palabra tuya, bastará para sanarme. Quizá sea mucho decir, pero cuando la inquietud y la incertidumbre su juntan, una palabra puede ser el aliciente perfecto. No cualquier palabra. Esa que se espera de lo inesperado. Esa que se sueña sin ser revelada. Esa tan necesaria que deja paz y plenitud sin necesidad de más. A veces esa palabra no es siquiera pronunciada pero existe ante los ojos, cierta y verdadera. Demasiado poderosa como para ser ignorada.

Estudiando en la Biblioteca un día insignificante, entre el calor y el agobio de los libros sobre la mesa, Mary recordó que le debía un favor a alguien. Lo recordó cuando Remus Lupin se sentó en su mesa a estudiar con ella, mientras Katherine sonreía metida tras un grueso y pesado libro. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Mary nombró a Sirius y a esas disculpas que le debe y le pregunta si su amigo aun estará ofendido con ella.

— Es probable que ni lo recuerde, pero en cuanto le busques y te vea seguro buscará la forma de recordarlo y sacar provecho de ello.

— Creo que se lo merece, dije cosas… que no me enorgullecen mucho.

— No puedo imaginar qué. Pero no te dejes manipular porque créeme es muy persuasivo.

¿Tenían que hablar de Sirius Black en su presencia? Como si ella no supiera lo persuasivo que era, no conociera esa manera de hacer de todo un aprovechamiento personal. _De todo, algo bueno siempre hay que llevarse. Si no es así, entonces haz que lo sea._ No importaba qué fuera, siempre le buscaba la forma de que la balanza se inclinara a su favor.

Faltan tres domingos para el partido final de Quidditch. A continuación de la gran final, llegan los exámenes, los temidos EXTASIS, y el resto es historia. Hogwarts finaliza para algunos, continuará después del verano para otros. Será la roca que se lleva los deseos, de todos aquellos que se van, de todos aquellos que la echan al agua. Y se sumergirán en el fondo. En el pozo de los deseos. Los que ya no estarán.

El tiempo cambia y en la vorágine de su curso, las cosas confluyen en mismos sentidos, a veces en diferente, chocándose.

Hogwarts vespertino es más poderoso que al apuntar el alba por alguna extraña razón de magia concentrada. A esa hora el entrenamiento de Quidditch ha finalizado. Aun queda un poco de sol para iluminar los caminos, pero no durará lo suficiente. Pronto las primeras luces de las antorchas y velas se encenderán y el castillo se llenará de motitas blancas entre los ennegrecidos muros. Millones de puntitos de luces entre la espesa oscuridad.

Katherine aún le ronda a la idea de confesar sobre su "accidente" y la sospechas de los causantes del atentado a Héctor Leighman de Hufflepuff. Aun se siente tibio el ambiente y camina por el césped sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Conoce el camino y se deja guiar por sus pies. Llega a la cabaña y toca amablemente la puerta. Hagrid la recibe apurado y la invita a pasar rápidamente. El guardabosque apaga el fuego de una hornalla que amenaza con quemar el contenido del caldero burbujeante. Otro yace a su lado aun sin hervir.

— Hagrid, lamento importunarte, pero necesitaba tu ayuda.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Preguntaba el mediogigante con unas manoplas puestas en ambas manos para no quemarse mientras tomaba el caldero sin esfuerzo.

— Bueno dado al ataque de ese niño de segundo… Tú si sabes sobre esa orden, la orden del fénix. Es verdad, existe — La voz de Kat estaba llena de emoción y aseveraba sus palabras con confianza.

— Bueno, es lo que se cree. Aunque si existiera eso sería muy peligroso para cualquier mago o bruja. — Recalcando en la palabra _bruja_ y mirándola con cara de circunstancias.

— Pero no para Dumbledore

— Oh no claro, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace… pero me temo que es serio que ataquen alumnos en el colegio. Pero con Dumbledore presente, oh no señor, nada va a sucederles si eso te preocupa. Él es el mejor mago… él sabe cómo… su magia es muy poderosa…

— Entonces — Dijo Katherine elevando la voz para llamar su atención — ¿Sabes cómo hacer para poder formar parte?

— No sé de qué me hablas… Ven vamos afuera así riego a los snargaluff

Salieron al aire libre y ya la oscuridad pareciera adquirir más fuerzas. Katherine trató de sonsacarle algo más pero Hagrid no estaba dispuesto a decir nada. Estaba concentrado en su tarea y casi pierde uno de sus guantes cuando la planta carnívora tomó una de sus manos porque Hagrid pretendía acariciarla con cariño.

— Voy por la otra. — Dijo el guardabosques y Katherine supo que la evitaría sin decirle nada interesante. Aguardó afuera y se mantuvo lejos de esas plantas peligrosas.

Se sentó en un largo tronco de cerezo, que yacía en el jardín trasero de la cabaña. Sintió su mano húmeda y cuando volteó a ver a su lado estaba sentado un perro.

— Hola, amigo — Dijo Katherine animándose a tocarlo. Sintió sus cabellos suaves y sedosos especialmente bajo las orejas. El perro inmediatamente se subió al tronco de un solo movimiento, y recargó su cabeza sobre su regazo.

— Vaya, sí que pesas bastante. ¿Hagrid te da mucho de comer, eh? — Dijo Katherine sin poder dejar de tocarlo. — ¿Hiciste algo malo que estás afuera? Bueno, todos hacemos cosas que luego nos arrepentimos. No te preocupes, los que nos quieren siempre perdonan — Katherine suspiró con fuerza, pensando en aquello que se arrepentía. El perro levantó su cabeza y develó sus ojos grises irreales como si fueran dos lunas ensombrecidas. Tenía una expresión de haber hecho algo indebido y su gesto, de orejas gachas y mirada acuosa, demostraban cuánto lo sentía. _Lo siento._

— Eres… tan hermoso. Tus ojos… — Pero entonces el perro se levantó sobre sus patas delanteras y le lamió la cara. Ella se alejó y lo miró otra vez fascinada. Cuando se oyó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, el perro saltó y se perdió en el bosque prohibido.

— Estos sanrgaluff están dándome demasiado trabajo… ¿verdad que son adorables?

— Sí, claro… oye Hagrid, no sabía que tenías otro perro nuevo

— ¿Otro perro? no, suficiente con Fang. Es un cobarde que se la pasa adentro todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No, por nada — No pudo evitar sentir el corazón latirle a gran velocidad y eso que quemaba en la boca del estómago sin nombre. Algo irreal que dolía realmente. Algo interno que le hacía sentirse viva.

— Respecto a lo que me habías preguntado. No pienses más en eso, el bien siempre nos encuentra y nunca será tarde para ejercerlo.

— Gracias, Hagrid — Dijo Katherine pensando en sus palabras pero sin poder olvidar al perro y a esa seguridad que quemaba en su pecho mientras caminaba hacia el castillo.

* * *

— Nuestras virtudes son, a menudo, hijas bastardas de nuestros vicios — Dijo Sirius apagando el cigarrillo, con la voz ronca mientras el humo pasaba a la par de las palabras.

— Sirius deja de evocar mis libros — Dijo Remus aludiendo que Friedrich Hebbel se sentiría ofendido si lo oyera. Además se volvía cansino que citara textualmente algunos pasajes, del libro que fuera. Sirius era el único que lograba hacer de algo bueno, algo muy malo.

— Seguro está muerto. Todo lo que lees son difuntos

— Son clásicos

—Es lo mismo… — Dijo Sirius restándole importancia mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello peinándolo con galantería estudiada. Por dentro se sentía al borde del abismo, a punto de saltar. Por fuera era el mismo de siempre. Frívolo. Sirius. Sin temores, sin pesar, sin problemas más que el mundo aburrido ante sus ojos. Por dentro era un infierno.

— ¿Podrías estudiar con Peter esta tarde? — Sirius le miró ante esa pregunta y le extrañó que Remus no notara las sutilezas de sus accionares. Tan evidentes, que presagiaban el fin del mundo, como solía decirle.

— No. ¿Por qué? — Dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

— Porque me gustaría estar con Mary

— Si supieras lo que me dijo, cambiarias de parecer

— No, no quiero saberlo y no voy a cambiar de parecer. Ahora haz algo bueno por la humanidad y ayuda a Peter con Transformaciones.

— ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? — Remus lo miró con esa expresión que denotaba que si seguía hablando se enfrentaría a su ira. Pero eso no le asustaba en lo más mínimo

— Evitar que te mate. Vamos Sirius, James está desaparecido y no les hará mal pasar tiempo juntos… — Remus se detuvo en ese instante porque Peter aparecía tras la puerta con la mochila al hombro listo para estudiar.

— Hey Pet, lo siento pero he quedado con Mary, de todas maneras Sirius estudiará contigo.

Canuto puso expresión incrédula y desafiante. Peter se desanimó rechazando la oferta, con lo cual solo logró atrapar a Canuto en el cometido.

— Ahora vamos a estudiar. Yo soy mucho mejor que Remus en Transformaciones.

— Pero no tan bueno explicando — Se atrevió a decir Peter, lo cual era muy cierto. La paciencia de Remus era infinita y la de Sirius inexistente.

— Yo soy bueno en todo, capullo. Te voy a dar una verdadera clase, ya verás…

Sirius pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo despeinó agitando su cabello con una mano, como hacía cuando eran más chicos. Peter se rió y se fueron del cuarto dejando a un Remus satisfecho consigo mismo. Miró la habitación y puso orden casi sin detenerse en nada, movimientos de varita algo ansiosos y apresurados. Dio un último vistazo y salió de allí casi corriendo. No quería encontrarse con nadie en el camino y tampoco quería desperdiciar otra tarde sin ella.

Fue a buscarla a su habitación, salteándose las escaleras sin dificultad. Las chicas que vio en el pasillo lo miraron con cara de susto. Él puso su mejor cara de _"Soy prefecto, no temáis"_ en vez de esa cara de _"Soy merodeador, temblad y sucumbid"_ o la peor de todas _"Soy un lobo, corred pero no escaparais"_ y siguió su camino hasta la puerta deseada. Tocó dos veces, y podría haber tocado una tercera si no fuera porque su receptora estaba pendiente de la misma. Mary abrió la puerta con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro que inmediatamente fue desdibujada por un beso abrupto y lleno de ansiedad. Se acomodaron en ese abrazo fuerte y sus bocas llenaron las expectativas con más lentitud pero con creciente delectación. Tantas ganas de verse, después de días de no poderlo hacer, aumentaba solo el deseo de estar juntos. Llenaba sus pieles de caricias no dadas, de besos no besados, de suspiros no suspirados y de pasión no apasionada. Ahora podrían saciar y complacer todo el tiempo aguardado. Mary cerró la puerta porque dentro estaban algunas de sus amigas. Entonces Remus la recargó sobre ella y la besó presionándola contra su cuerpo. Se separaron porque el lugar no ameritaba a los espectáculos, pese a estar desierto ese lado del pasillo. Remus y Mary salieron de allí y al llegar a la escalera, que daba a la sala común, fingieron una conversación académica y cordial que contrastaba con las mejillas sonrosadas de ella y la expresión tan lasciva y sin nada de seriedad tan impropia de él. Las chicas que estaban allí los miraron con fingido disimulo.

— La señorita Pince te busca, dice que si no devuelves ese libro tendrá que suspenderte el privilegio de retirar más.

Mary casi emitió una risa delatora pero se abstuvo de echarlo a perder, así que fingió que tenía que ir corriendo para renovar el plazo de ese libro ficticio.

Una vez en la sala común, se podrían haber seguido besando porque la pasión urgía y cuando eso pasaba no había límites conocidos. Pero había varios alumnos pululando sin nada mejor que hacer, así que respirando profundo, la atravesaron evitando el contacto visual con otros compañeros.

— Creo que el libro del que hablábamos está en mi habitación. ¿Me acompañas?

— Sí, claro es urgente Remus, tengo mucho por _estudiar_. — Dijo Mary insinuándose incapaz de no aumentar las llamas de esa hoguera.

— Ese libro es el mejor, no hay otro igual

— No lo dudo…

Hablaban con sonrisas imposibles de disimular, y con un fuego interno que si bien otros no notaron, ellos lo sabían a la perfección.

Se besaron en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos, inconscientes de que Paul o algún otro, pudiera descubrirlos. Pero ya poco les importaba, no había cabida en sus mentes para alguien más, que ellos dos. Remus mordió su cuello y Mary se deshizo ante el contacto de sus dientes en su piel. Simplemente no podía hacerla sentir tan mareada, borracha de amor por él. Deseosa de ser tocada y besada y marearse en sus manos y perderse en sus besos. Se sentía tan perdida, desorientada y sumergida en él, que pensaba iba a gritar. Pero en vez de gritar gimió débilmente sintiendo la succión en su cuello y sabiendo que dejaría marcas. ¿Qué importaba? Solo importaba que no parara porque ya nada podía pararlos. Remus buscó su boca a tientas mientras ascendía por su cuello. Beso posesivo y profundo. Mary tuvo que aferrarse a su camisa, sino iba a caerse porque ya sus piernas temblaban sudorosas. Imposible de esconder ya lo evidente, caminaron apoyados contra la pared, sin despegarse uno del otro, hasta la puerta en cuestión. Apoyados uno en el otro y con la pared detrás de sostén, se separaron al instante buscando aire y poniendo cara de _"¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?"_

Lily y James, con el pelo más revuelto y los labios más sonrojados aun que los de ellos, estaban ahí llegando a la puerta.

Los cuatro se miraron con sorpresa y con una pregunta muda en sus rostros. ¿Quién iba a ceder? Ninguno parecía dispuesto. Lily no se atrevía a mirar a nadie a los ojos y cuando bajó la vista prefirió no haberlo hecho. James y Remus estaban dispuestos a pelear por la habitación. Por primera vez Potter no tenía entrenamiento, Sirius no estaba cerca para convencerlo de hacer algo ilícito, ni Peter con sus incansables demandas, remembranzas, cuestionamientos, preguntas e ideas tontas y Lily no estaba estudiando, o dando clase de apoyo, o militando como prefecta o ayudando a McGonagall. Era la tarde libre, de más de uno.

— Bueno parece que hemos llegado todos a la vez — Dijo James que llevaba los anteojos torcidos y el pelo peor que de costumbre, imposible de describir. Lily y Mary se miraron ocultando sonrisitas cómplices y mordiéndose los labios. No podían estar en esa situación, tan vergonzante y embarazosa, los cuatro y a la vez. Era una cargada. Cuando pensaron que iban a pelearse por la habitación, James soltó la mano de Lily y la extendió en un puño cerrado. Remus se rió y lo imitó. Jugaron a piedra, papel o tijera y dejaron la decisión a la suerte. James eligió piedra y Remus tijera. James rió satisfecho y jaló a Lily al interior de la habitación, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

— Tendremos que improvisar — Dijo Remus cuando la puerta se cerró y se giró para besarla nuevamente, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo separado de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te parece si realmente vamos por unos libros?

— No creo que lleguemos tan lejos

— De acuerdo, corramos.

Sin más, corrieron escaleras abajo y salieron de la torre como alma que lleva el diablo. Buscando un camino a tientas, a oscuras, guiados por la certeza de una luz inexistente. Siguiendo un camino ciego. Llevados por razones que alumbran caminos de piedras. Confiando ciegamente. Manos ceñidas con fuerza y todo por delante. Nada por perder, todo por perderlo. Sin creer en el futuro, pero éste ya había tendido sus camas.

Los finales abiertos, de un mar incierto. Lo que habita en otros lados y aún no conocemos. Todo a punto de alterarse, siempre a todo momento. El tiempo hoy o mañana, qué más daba.

De la luz hacia la oscuridad. Vuelta a empezar. De la oscuridad hacia la luz, todo nuevo, todo viejo. Infierno o cielo, y tú estás dentro. Morir y seguir viviendo.


	31. Capítulo 30 La divina comedia

_Capítulo 30 La divina comedia_

Infierno

El sol calcinaba sin piedad. Escocía sin remordimientos sobre la piel y quemaba hasta la deshidratación. Un desierto que contrastaba de manera acérrima con el verdor del césped y los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se suponía que el descanso dominical era sagrado. Pero para Potter poco le importaba las convenciones sociales. Lo correcto o incorrecto. Lo moral y lo inmoral. El bien y el mal. Nada importaba cuando de Quidditch se tratase, menos a una semana de la gran final. Mucho menos cuando el partido era contra Slytherin. Quizá si hubiese sido el contrincante final Ravenclaw, sabrían a qué atenerse. Pero ante el panorama de la improvisación y de las posibles jugadas sucias, lo que les restaba era entrenar resistencia y velocidad. Las jugadas estrategas quedaron remitidas para la teoría y para esas horas en que nadie los espiaba. Comenzaron con un entrenamiento de cuatro contra tres, donde los tres cazadores debían evitar la confrontación de los otros cuatro. Escapar y volar más alto, más bajo, evitando el choque con los contrincantes, no caer de la escoba y evitar que les robaran la quaffle cuando los arrinconaban.

Después de que casi Amelia fuera estampada contra una de las torres y Paul contra las gradas decidieron cambiar. Esta vez pusieron en funcionamiento al guardián. Edgar Bones creía que iba a vomitar si seguían mareándolo con tantos penales por atajar. Los tres aros, si bien estaban a una distancia prudencial, requerían de un vuelo ágil y acertado para frenar la quaffle y evitar el gol.

Luego James se puso en asesino y aconsejó cuidarse las cabezas y las escobas. Seis bludger volaban junto a los siete jugadores de Gryffindor. Esquivarlas era el objetivo de todos, mientras Karl y Sirius trataban de batear las mayores posibles. Sirius sintió su hombro aquejarse pero lo soportó diciéndose mentalmente que lo reforzaría con alguna poción reconstituyente de tejidos y definitivamente con morfina. Le dolía como si sus músculos estuvieran ardiendo bajo su piel y el sol tampoco ayudaba demasiado contra el escozor. Por suerte Alice y Amelia se quejaron de que sus músculos se entumecían si seguían más horas sobre la escoba.

Cuando bajaron y los pies hicieron tierra, definitivamente sintieron ese mareo de haber estado demasiado tiempo en el aire. Dando vueltas. Sacudidas sobre la escoba inestable. Si no hubiesen estado acostumbrados al despotismo de James Potter, los siete hubiesen vomitado todo el almuerzo. Pero sus estómagos ya estaban curtidos por la experiencia y ya no había tiempo. Pronto los gritos de James, sus exigencias, sus retos atemorizantes acompañados de atosigamiento, advertencias y amenazas, se terminarían. Pronto ese infierno se terminaría. Pero no todavía.

Esa noche James recibió una sesión de masajes prometidos por parte de su novia, mientras Sirius disimulando, se bebía la poción para su hombro izquierdo resentido por los reveses que había efectuado con el bate durante toda la tarde. Después se bebió otra para no sentir dolor muscular y dormir en paz.

—Sirius eso te deja idiota — Dijo Remus que conocía perfectamente el olor de aquel calmante extra fuerte.

— Entonces no notaremos la diferencia — Dijo James desde su cama, mientras Lily amasaba su espalda y a continuación emitía un sonido gutural, mezcla de dolor y placer, que los masajes le generaban.

— James… por favor hay personas en esta habitación que tratan de morir en paz en sus camas — Dijo Remus riéndose.

— Déjalo, Lunático, quiere demostrarle a Lily cómo gime cuando se toca pensando en ella. Todas las noches. Absolutamente. Definitivamente — Aspiró sonoramente tomando aire y siguió hablando arrastrando palabras cual buen borracho — Sin excepciones. Todas y cada una de las noches… desde hace años… antes de que… mientras él cree que… — Pero nunca terminó lo que su mente con esfuerzos, trataba de hilar porque se quedó sedado incapaz de seguir hablando hasta que el sueño le encontró, sin percatarse de las risas de sus amigos, sin siquiera poder hacer algo al respecto.

— Debería tomar eso más seguido… seguro que los moliste a todos en el entrenamiento. Pero todo sea por ganar — Dijo Lily como si repitiera el discurso a los locos para que se quedaran tranquilos.

— Vamos a ganar, Lily, por lo que más nos cueste, tenemos que ganar este año. — Dijo James como un autómata, levantando la cabeza brevemente hasta que Lily le obligó a bajarla otra vez para posar sus manos tibias en su cuello.

James se dejó entregar por esas manos suaves y tersas que ya tanto conocía cuyo contacto iba causarle siempre el mismo efecto. Como un tranquilizante que le adormecía y le hacía sentir entregado y a la vez le despertaba todos los sentidos y lo hacía sentirse con más dominio de sí mismo que nunca. _"mmmsíLily"_ mientras sus manos recorrían sus hombros y sus pulgares dibujaban círculos en su piel, ejerciendo cierta presión. Minutos después, entre besos y despedidas que se alargaban, deseándose buenas noches y promesas de poder estar juntos mucho más tiempo del que tenían ahora, James se quedó dormido.

Ojos sin rostros. Rostros sin ojos. Todo confuso. Vacío y desfigurado. Imágenes sin sentido y ruidos sonoros demasiado escalofriantes. El rechinar de dientes y el escurrir de saliva. El regodeo de la carne expuesta. Carne humana y el banquete de sangre caliente. Una voz en su cabeza, le debatía en la consciencia. La maldad. El pecado. El dolor. El sufrimiento. La agonía.

"Inhumano. No tienes alma ¿o sí? ¿A dónde irás cuando mueras? Mata, sangre, animal y el cielo, nunca será tuyo. Da lo mismo. ¿Para qué tanta bondad si jamás lograrás entrar? No es redimirte con Dios, es redimir tu condición. Mata, inflige el daño, si ya estás condenado de todas formas. Marcado. Designado. De por vida. Un monstruo asesino, sin consciencia, sin razón. _Sin alma_".

— No — Fue su voz ahogada en un grito desgarrado en medio de la penumbra de la habitación.

Remus se despertó agitado entre las sábanas que lo envolvían. Con la frente perlada de sudor, con el pecho rabioso de una respiración agitada por entrar y salir de sus pulmones al paso de un corazón desbocado, se despertaba. Una pesadilla. _Esa_ pesadilla que le encontraba antes de la llegada de la luna llena. _Esa_ pesadilla en que se sentenciaban sus pecados. _Esa_ pesadilla en la cual la tierra se abría y lo tragaba. Porque su juicio le condenaba: _Culpable_. Sin alma no le sirves a nadie, ni arriba ni abajo. Vagar por el inframundo, sin mundo, sin alma. Pero debía tenerla. _Tenía_ que tenerla porque alguien un día iba a juzgarle.

Sirius despertó sobresaltado, con los efectos ya pasados de la poción. Al comprobar que estaba en su cama y que el dolor no mitigaba contra su hombro y todo músculo aquejado, vio a Remus mirarlo con expresión desencajada.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? — Preguntó Sirius rompiendo la quietud de la oscuridad con su voz potente.

— Sí, lo de siempre. ¿Vos? — Dijo Remus sin poner en evidencia su voz afectada.

— Mi madre queriendo abrazarme… si, lo de siempre. — Remus no pudo evitar reírse y Canuto lo secundó. Era una de sus mentiras. Con la poción que había tomado, el sueño seguramente había sido de conejitos blancos espumosos, saltando en una pradera verde, con arcoíris de color brillante, arroyos de chocolate para beber hasta la indigestión. Una fantasía delirante.

— No te cansas de mentir — Aseveró Remus y Sirius se encogió de hombros y contestó de todas maneras.

—Si no me voy al infierno por mentiras, me voy por infiel, por lujurioso, por traicionar a mi familia, por ser masoquista, por ser ladrón, estafador, por engañar, por egoísta, por practicar la magia… o por favor, ¿Quieres que siga? Aun hay más.

— No, es suficiente para una eternidad en el caldero hirviente — Dijo Remus riéndose.

— Lo que me preocupa es que James con esa cara de nene torpe, de deficiente mental, que enternece a cualquiera, es capaz de convencer a Lucifer y entrar al cielo. Peter, simplemente se hace rata y se escabulle por las alcantarillas del edén y listo. Y vos, Remus, aun con juicio, con tu cara de virgen inocente, seguro que te sientan en la nube de la derecha del mismísimo Merlín.

— Dios mío, esos calmantes te afectaron el cerebro realmente.

Se rieron un poco más. Remus sabía que Sirius decía aquello porque su pesadilla era recurrente. Hacía tiempo que no la tenía, pero años atrás, cuando vomitaba en el baño al despertarse de una de ellas, Sirius había estado a su lado escuchándole. _"¿Y si no tengo alma?"_ Había dicho un temeroso Lupin de trece años, mucho más pequeño de lo que era ahora, y Sirius le había mirado con esa mirada que solo le destinaba a él. Le había escuchado la pesadilla con seriedad, porque a él también le pasaban cosas semejantes en donde su familia aparecía para someterle a la tortura y la condena era eterna. Pero luego de escucharle se había reído diciendo que eso era imposible. Él tenía un alma. _"Joder, no seas capullo, que la tienes y no te quejes. Yo ni siquiera puedo usar la mía, está maldita y negra como mi jodido apellido. ¿Quieres que cambiemos de almas? Yo quisiera una como la tuya. ¿Ves? Ni te mereces ser licántropo si no vas a hacerlo bien" _

Aquello había sido lo más cercano a decirle: te quiero y tu alma vale más que mi vida. Remus Lupin no podría olvidarse jamás de sus ojos grises diciéndole que quería ser como él, pero más atemorizante. "_Joder, Remus compórtate como lobo no como un puto cordero"_. _"Pero al cordero se lo come el lobo"_, decía Remus, y Sirius le contestaba, "_no chaval, se come a la caperucita_". Tenían trece años pero había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

La primera luna llena llegó como cada mes, inevitable. Sulfurosa como espuma blanca del cianuro, belleza que mata lento pero con fulminante deseo. Muerte súbita que desgarra la carne impura, pecadora, para subsanar en el perdón al renacer la luna.

Un ritual tantas veces acaecido, tantas veces sufrido. Un espectáculo repetitivo. Como un mal sueño recurrente. Allí está Remus a un paso de ser tragado por la luna. Una mordida cruenta y todo se desdibuja. Un paisaje que se borronea. Pupilas dilatadas. Huesos expandiéndose bajo la piel resquebrajada. Viejas heridas que se abren. Sangra el costado caliente. Y Sirius no deja de mirarle allí en la casa de los gritos. Aun no va transformarse en perro. Aun puede estar ahí, viéndole. Quiere verle. Un momento más. Sólo un poco más. No hace caso del repiqueteo de cascos, ni de los pasitos nerviosos que se escuchan detrás.

Le habla con voz ajena y vehemente, porque acusa con salir algo más por su garganta. Lo siente latir tan profundo como cercano. Palpitante. Es el deseo de acallar los fantasmas. De serenar a la luna que no pareciera querer cantar serenatas, sino viejos blues de noches frías.

—Me voy a comer tu dolor — Dice, con sus ojos grises irreales y el calor del pecho que le quema vivo. Si fuera por él, cambiaría los papeles. Traga saliva porque duele ver el último atisbo de tu amigo volverse instintos, dejando la racionalidad para tardes de ajedrez mágico y lecturas bajo la sombra de un árbol a orillas del lago. Ya no va a escucharle pero habla otra vez, porque quererle le desgarra como la luna. Porque es Lupin y joder que el mundo es injusto. Porque una luna jamás debería atreverse a tocarle su piel inocente — Voy a salvarte esta noche — Augura cuando ya no queda tiempo y ya no hay hombre, hay animal, hay colmillos, hay sed de sangre, hay todo, menos él.

El dolor se concentra en cada parte y entonces el lobo aúlla jadeante. Sirius se transforma en perro y quisiera lamerle las heridas. Pero no aun. La noche promete ser larga. Para Sirius, el infierno está encantador esta noche.

La última semana de Mayo se inicia con la luna llena y le siguen dos noches más de calvario. Un viaje al infierno, por los ríos de sangre hirvientes, hasta el recóndito centro de la tierra. Por el paseo aterrador que conduce a la desesperación. El pago del pecado, trabajos forzados al mando del tridente. El pecado, el pecador, el verdugo y la sentencia. Todos confluyen en el escenario. Todos jugando por quién gana más. Quién se salva, quién se pierde. Quién condena, quién libera. ¿Quién da más?

El giro de los acontecimientos cambia cuando el infierno despliega sus alas y salpica lava. Un accidente poco fortuito. El jueves en la clase de pociones los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin coinciden en las mazmorras.

La humedad del ambiente no amerita en ese día caluroso, pero estando tan abajo del castillo, se resguarda la piedra fría, aunque algo hermético y falta de aire puro.

Las miradas que se atañen entre los interesados, son desafiantes y llenas de amenazas. Solo faltan unos días para encontrarse en el estadio. Cara a cara. Allí dejaran todo, todo el odio de años acumulados. Todo el sudor de entrenamientos forzosos. Todo el dolor, toda la rabia por estallar en la gloria eterna.

Snape codea a Avery para que se concentre en la tarea impuesta. Pronto los calderos comienzan a burbujear y los vapores aromáticos se expanden calientes por la sala. Todos comienzan a sentir ese calor abrasador que da de lleno en el rostro y se expande por el cuerpo. Es inhumano trabajar en vísperas del verano en las mazmorras. Aquello parece un horno gigante donde todos se calcinan. Sulghorn les prohíbe cambiar la temperatura del ambiente, de lo contrario las pociones podrían verse afectadas. El profesor traspira como un puerco y por primera vez se mantiene sentado tras el escritorio y no se pasea entre los alumnos.

El filtro de los muertos requería asfófelo pulverizado y ajenjo, raíces de valeriana cortadas en tiras largas y finas y por último judías soporíferas. Un cuidado exhaustivo de los primeros quince minutos. Revolver en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj, machacar con un mortero las judías y echarlas de manera uniforme mientras se revuelve en el sentido del reloj. A fuego lento por tres minutos sin revolver. Luego se le agregaba diez gotas de ajenjo.

Si la poción se veía alterada, podría causar efectos adversos como lograr que el sueño durara por todo un día o una semana o tiempo indefinido en casos desastrosos.

Aprovechando que el profesor estaba distraído abanicándose con unas hojas que levitaban por si solas, Severus Snape sacaba de su mochila unos ingredientes extras que no figuraban en su libro de Pociones Avanzadas. Se aseguró de colocarlos en el caldero de su amigo ya que a éste no se le daban bien las artes culinarias de esa materia. Agregando coclearia y más judías de las necesarias, dejando reposar por un minuto exacto. Un poco de ortigas secas y quien toque apenas con sus labios la poción, quedará dormido instantáneamente. Le pide a su compañero que retire el caldero del fuego con mucho cuidado.

A esa hora, los vapores que emiten los diferentes calderos, provocan bostezos por parte de los alumnos. Avery que está sentado detrás de Mulciber, le recuerda que si le llega un poco a su jefe de casa nadie va a lamentarlo. Es sabido que le odia, es sabido que ese jefe de casa posee admiración y odio a partes iguales por todo Slytherin. _"Esto no tiene nada que ver con sangres sucias, sino con un accidente inocente que nos ayude un poco. No vamos a lastimar a sangre puras, mucho menos a compañeros Slytherin. Solo es temporario, con James Potter fuera, el equipo va a desmoralizarse" _

Con guantes aislantes, Mulciber toma una muestra en su tubo de ensayo y olvida taparlo. Cuando se levantan todos para entregar el trabajo finalizado, James empuja a Snape y finge no darse cuenta siquiera, pero Severus aprovecha el golpe para escandalizarse y caer de bruces al suelo empujando a Mulciber. Se suponía que de alguna forma su compañero debía volcar la poción sobre Potter pero en vez de girarse, cae de frente chocando con la compañera que tiene delante. Riñen, se quejan, se insultan por la torpeza, por llenarle el uniforme de la cálida poción. Un error, un grave error. Alice se sacude con una mano la camisa mojada y el olor le produce mareo y un bostezo inevitable que le lleva a taparse la boca con la mano mojada. Cae al suelo sin siquiera haber pasado unos segundos. En el momento de estupor, James está a punto de tocar a Alice y ver si está bien, pero Remus le detiene en el acto.

El profesor ante la agrupación de alumnos en medio del pasillo que se forma entre las dos hileras de bancos, hace acto de presencia. Pide que nadie se mueva ni que toquen nada.

— Está… dormida — Anuncia tras acercarse y comprobar que respiraba profunda y sonoramente. Con un movimiento de varita limpia los restos de poción y toma el tubo de ensayo que aún le quedan unas gotas — Será mejor llevarla a la enfermería. Y ustedes se quedan esperándome en mi despacho hasta que regrese.

McGonagall ha tenido que intervenir en el despacho del profesor de pociones porque en cuanto le avisaron lo que había sucedido, presentía que iban a matarse todos. Y no se equivocaba. James Potter echaba humo por la cabeza. Mientras Mulciber explicaba con mucho esfuerzo qué ingredientes había metido en su caldero. El profesor sabía que tenía pocas luces y que muchas veces había equivocado pociones. Incapaz de distinguir judías con coclearia. _"Las guardé en la misma bolsa por accidente. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo dejé reposar…"_ Decía Mulciber. _"Si Potter no me hubiera empujado, jamás hubiera caído el contenido de su ensayo, profesor"._ Había dicho Snape.

— Profesor Slguhorn, la señorita… quiero decir la señora Longbottom, ¿Cuándo va a despertarse? — Había preguntado sin miramientos la jefa de casa de los leones.

— Pues… no lo sé. Depende de cómo ha sido preparada la poción.

— ¿No puede preparar una poción que la revierta?

— Sí, claro. Solo que podré prepararla cuando averigüe todas las partes e ingredientes de la poción del señor Mulciber.

— ¿Cuánto le llevará eso? — Preguntó McGonagall tratando de serenarse.

— Tres días o cuatro

James había empezado a desesperarse y si Remus no hubiese estado con él probablemente hubiese cruciado a todos los presentes. _"Lo planearon todo. Lo planearon maldita sea"_

— Cuide su boca señor Potter — Había dicho Minerva tan crispada como su capitán.

Aquello ameritaba medidas desesperadas. Salieron del despacho de las mazmorras y caminando por el pasillo, la profesora se detuvo y miró a su alumno prodigio con determinación. Con una mirada que le depositaba toda la responsabilidad y las esperanzas del mundo mágico le dijo: "_Deberá apurarse en buscar quien le sustituya. No podemos perder, y el tiempo nos juega en contra"_ McGonagall convocó a todos los jugadores de Gryffindor en el estadio, otorgándoles permiso para perderse las clases.

El enojo, la impotencia, la incredulidad y la desesperanza era lo que se veía reflejado en todos ellos. _"hay que matarlos" "Que les den a todos" "Habría que hacerles lo mismo a ver que hacen sin Black" "Seguro que pretendían liquidar a Potter"._ James se sintió más inútil que nunca, irremediablemente responsable por todo aquello, trató de hablarle a su equipo con voz calmada para que dejaran de planear venganzas y torturas y pensaran para solucionar el problema.

— Alice está dormida en la enfermería y no despertará hasta, con suerte el domingo. Será tarde de todas formas. Es obvio que las serpientes lo hicieron a propósito porque la poción de Mulciber estaba alterada. — Explicó James que a medida que hablaba, sentía como la vena de su sien amenazaba con explotarle. Sus compañeros estaban indignados, sin mencionar los pedidos de venganza por parte de Sirius que instaba al resto a unírsele — Vamos a salir de ésta, después de todo, fue casi por mi estupidez. ¡Mierda! Peter dime quiénes quedaron segundos en las pruebas.

Peter que llevaba las anotaciones, año tras año, sobre los acontecimientos del Quidditch, se acercó a James y leyó un par de nombres.

— August Redford, Will Thompson y Cesar Thrill. Esos tres eran los mejores, James. — Dijo un eficiente Peter, cual secretario que ejecuta sus actividades desplegando sus virtudes con parsimonia estudiada.

— Bien, vamos a probarlos esta misma tarde. Ahora todo el quipo ya, a almorzar.

— ¡James enloqueciste! — Dijo Sirius mientras todos marchaban con pocas ganas hacia el castillo. — Esos eran para ocupar el puesto de cazador, no de buscador.

— Lo sé — Contestó James sonriendo por primera vez. Sirius le miró y lo pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

— Estás loco. Si no ves nada. Estás tan miope que… —Sirius paró en seco, su voz contenía su impresión y sus ojos abiertos como platos expresaban la poca fe que tenía en todo eso — ¡Santísima Circe, vamos a perder!

— Por favor, no en vano pase años presumiendo con una snitch. No voy a perderla de vista, me quedaré visco del esfuerzo si es necesario. Y eso que tú deberías haber nacido visco. ¡Esta vida es tan injusta! — Bromeó James y Sirius no pudo evitar reír también pese a sentir que estaban apostando demasiado fuerte. Se rieron. Ante la ridícula idea irónica. Ante la locura de echar todo el esfuerzo de años por la borda. Para que James hubiese bromeado con algo tan serio como el Quidditch, definitivamente estaban en el peor de los infiernos.

Esa noche el cielo está más estrellado que de costumbre. Pareciera que nuevas estrellas quisieran lucirse ante el manto de una noche que precede el juicio final. Sirius y James están recostados sobre el césped que morderán mañana con sus escobas entre serpientes, bates, pelotas mágicas y un público aguerrido y exigente.

Sirius fuma y mira esa parte del cielo que parece más negro que otras. Un agujero negro en medio de tanta inmensidad. Se pregunta qué hay más allá, qué encontrará en el viaje. Porque Dante Alighieri puede decirle que los verá a todos arder y a muchos renacer. Que después de visitar el inframundo y conocer quien de su mano se alimentan los ríos de los pecados, podría decirle que su naturaleza es tan malvada y cruel, que nunca satisface su hambrienta voluntad, y tras comer tiene más hambre que antes.

Inexplicablemente Sirius logra encontrar paz en esa noche. No espera nada. No quiere nada. No reza por nada. No pide que le concedan la gloria. No se arrodilla para que le bendigan con el perdón o para que le adjudiquen sabiduría y destreza. No. Está en paz con sus demonios y sus santos. Se siente vivo en ese desorden que sume a los simples mortales. El estudio y la agonía de los exámenes finales, el partido final y sus vidas e ilusiones puestas en ello. Todo pareciera llevar la palabra final en cada oración. Sirius agradece sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo bailarle por sus venas, sentirse vivo sin agregados. Sentirse él, poderoso sin más. No le hace nada un partido más, pero algo en el entusiasmo de su amigo, algo en la importancia vital que expresa su hermano, le contagian. Lo hace por hacer. Pero lo hace por él. Lo hace porque allá arriba mientras vuele, una parte de él se hace inmortal y otra desea estrellarse y morir. Pero sentirlo. Sentir cómo le vibra el estomago y como la mente viaja inconsciente. Para Sirius siempre le atraerá desafiar a Lucifer de visitante aunque tenga las de perder. Porque en el cometido se sentirá vivo, en esas sensaciones que siempre busca sentir. Algo diferente.

Como siempre James está ahí, confiado, sonriente, junto a él. "_La snitch va ser mía"_ presagia. Seguramente no tiene que convencer a nadie de ello, si le sonríe así seguro que la misma pelota alada se posa en su mano, subyugada ante sus encantos.

Sirius se pone de pie y le tiende la mano para levantarse y marcharse a dormir las horas que restan hasta el partido. Caminan abrazados y James habla sobre la victoria y la fiesta. Habla de cuánto le gustaría que sus padres pudieran estar presentes mañana para verles vencer.

Purgatorio

El alba repuntaba en el claro del cielo. Avanzaba el sol iluminando la tenue oscuridad de la noche mortecina. Unas nubes rebeldes osaban esgrimir el cielo celeste puro. James despertaba a todos, como cada domingo de Quidditch religioso. Esta vez no es necesario mucho preámbulo. Peter se levanta sin demasiados sacudones, demasiado nervioso como para seguir durmiendo. Remus se despierta con ganas de esa mañana nueva, sin los vestigios de luna llena pasadas. Sirius está eufórico y la cama hace ya una hora que le resulta intolerante para su ser inquieto.

Aquel día acontece un hito en la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido. El famoso y prestigiado colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, celebra la final de Quidditch como cada año al finalizar su curso. Los dos mejores equipos, con los mejores jugadores, se baten en un partido memorable que sentenciará a los mejores con fama, con una anécdota que contar, con prestigio, con deportividad y honor. Quien gane la copa, estarán en el salón de los trofeos. Sus placas con sus nombres y la fotografía mágica se lucirán allí, donde los alumnos aprovechan a besarse a escondidas entre medio de copas relucientes y placas de bronce.

La prensa comienza a llegar y a desplegar sus cámaras de fotos montadas en trípodes, libretas y plumas al aire, siempre listos para una primicia. Varias personas del ministerio del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, saludan a profesores cortésmente y se ubican en el palco junto al director.

Los alumnos se amontonan y profieren gritos histéricos cuando jugadores de Quidditch profesional se abren paso junto a sus managers. Entrenadores de las ligas inferiores y superiores hacen acto de presencia con ojos de linces para lograr ver el potencial de futuras estrellas del Quidditch. Los caza talentos llevan binoculares de última generación para no perderse detalles del partido.

Los padres y familiares orgullosos se sientan en la gradas del estadio en el que apoyan a sus hijos. Viejos alumnos y ex jugadores de Quidditch de alguna de las cuatro casas también están presentes.

Lucius Malfoy y su joven esposa Narcissa se sientan en las gradas de Slytherin, Walburga y Orión Black, con sus finas túnicas y sus aires de prestigio se sientan junto a ellos.

El estadio se vuelve mitad plata, mitad oro; mitad verde, mitad rojo. El árbitro Amos Cadaway es secundado por la profesora de vuelo y del invitado especial, árbitro retirado del mundo del deporte mágico: Robert Greenwood.

Lily tiene un banderín en la mano que ha estrujado tantas veces que pareciera ya no servir de nada. Kat lleva puesta la camiseta de Gryffindor de Alice. Frank Longbotton no hubiera podido presenciar el partido, si Alice igual lo hubiera jugado, por estar por finalizar la última prueba de los aurores. Remus y Peter se sientan junto a ellas y les ofrecen golosinas. Mary se abraza del brazo de Remus. _"Es la única forma de que me tranquilice"_ Remus se ríe y ella se apega más a su brazo, mientras Peter observa todo con los binoculares de James y anuncia quienes están presentes.

En el puesto donde Igor Stebbins de la casa Hufflepuff relataba comúnmente los partidos, había varios magos encantando el micrófono para poder transmitir por radio.

Banderas, silbidos, banderines, carteles, canciones, caras pintadas con los colores oro y grana, plata y verde. El estadio se llena de alumnos eufóricos que ocupan las gradas y comienzan a cantar esperando que llegue el momento en que sus jugadores salgan a darlo todo.

Dumbledore pide silencio con un hechizo amplificador de voz. Por unos minutos breves, el estadio se ensombrece por unas nubes pasajeras y todo el mundo yace en silencio. Abre el juego sus palabras agradeciendo a todos los presentes por estar allí. Nombra a aquellas caras conocidas, ex alumnos que siempre serán bienvenidos, a los jugadores estrellas de equipos conocidos por el mundo entero. El cazador de la selección nacional búlgara estaba presente, Dragomir Staykova, apodado "mariskal" durante el mundial del 72. Al nombrarle, el mismo se pone de pie y saluda a nadie en particular con su espectacular sonrisa mientras los flashes de las cámaras repiqueteaban por el estadio. También está presente Brighton Le Higman, el nuevo jugador estrella de los Halcones de Falmouth. Las chicas pronuncian grititos histéricos y saludan echando besos al viento.

Cuando Dumbledore termina su discurso sobre el objeto con el cual están todos allí presentes en una cálida mañana de fines de Mayo para presenciar un respetable partido Quidditch, los comentaristas invitan a Slytherin a entrar en el campo y luego a los leones.

James y su séquito de leones están con el uniforme puesto, cuales armaduras para la batalla. Están en silencio, sus caras ansían la gloria y temen la humillación, pero son fuertes y confiados. Se tienen fe. James habla por primera vez.

— Con acercarse a la victoria, se conforma un perdedor. — Dice con voz afectada de triunfo y continua mirándolos a cada uno de ellos. — Quiero que lo dejen todo, que mañana recuerden este día y sepan que no quedó nada por jugar.

Tomaron sus escobas, en cualquier momento iban a nombrarles para salir a enfrentar al enemigo.

— Espartano, vuelve con tu escudo y yo sobre él — Le dice Sirius mientras le palmea la espalda a su hermano.

— Ah, no, si alguien va a morir allá afuera, ese voy a ser yo. No puedes llevártelas todas — Dice James con la mirada brillante y el estomago retumbando como un redoblante, pero irremediablemente feliz.

— Sabes que el héroe muerto soy yo y vos el mártir que me llora. No vamos a cambiar la historia ahora — Dice Sirius tomando el bate y sonriéndole. — Vamos, campeón, a romper cabezas. Y si te matas juro que me mato para torturarte en el más allá.

Se escuchan los pies contra el piso de la gradas retumbar y golpear junto con las palmas. Sonidos sincronizados, cada vez más fuertes, cada más cerca. Retumba el sonido en sus pechos al compás del latir de sus corazones. Bum, bum, bum, cada vez más ligero.

"_Gryffindorrrrrrr_" Anuncia el comentarista, mientras todos salen del vestuario y sobrevuelan el estadio entre vítores y aplausos efusivos. Se anuncia los nombres y las posiciones que desempeña cada uno, mencionando al nuevo y sustituto cazador: August Redford y al insólito buscador y capitán: James Potter.

Los de Slytherin están todos allí en sus posiciones, listos para echar la primera mordida. Con sus trajes verdes, sus insultos intimidatorios y sus caras de burlas.

Los Gryffindor portan sus trajes con el color de la sangre caliente y sus mentes se preparan para la contienda.

El silbido del árbitro indica el comienzo y las escobas comienzan a moverse a lo largo del perímetro. Bludger en movimientos y una quaffle en manos de Avery. La dorada snitch vuela totalmente fuera del campo visual humano. Los primeros minutos, vuela rabiosa y tan veloz que realmente es imposible de ver. Luego se acentúan las alas y hace las primeras apariciones pero veloz, tan veloz que exige el máximo de las escobas.

Los cazadores de Slytherin chocan contra Amelia robándole la quaffle y haciendo que su escoba de varios giros en el aire sin control. El estadio proclama el primero "Oh" conteniendo el aliento. Pero la cazadora retoma el vuelo, mientras que Avery procura el primer gol del partido.

Regulus Black, con una sonrisa perfilada en el rostro, le saluda con una mano a su oponente. James Potter, llevaba puestas antiparras, lo mira como si mirara una mosca y comienza a volar lejos del buscador contrario.

Sobrevuela el campo, atento a lo que está sucediendo más allá. August Redford le ha robado la quaffle a Evan Rosier y decide dejar de monitorearlo y ponerle fe al muchacho que había mostrado destreza en el puesto. Una bludger enviada en su dirección es frenada por Sirius que ha aparecido volando a gran velocidad. James le agradece y sigue rastreando el campo con cuidado, resultándole extraño la falta de acción de su nuevo puesto.

Paul Friedman consigue un gol para los leones y James lamenta no poder estar ahí arriba haciendo goles y festejándolos. Pero hoy es buscador, hoy debe concentrarse en la sntich. Vuela más alto para tratar de tener un panorama de lo que sucede debajo y buscar algún destello. Regulus le sondea cerca como un buitre a la carroña.

El segundo "Ooooh" se escucha y James oye al comentarista anunciar que Karl Spinnet bateó una bludger que pasó a dos palmas de Rabastan Lestrange.

Sirius batea y busca las bludger evitando que derriben a sus compañeros. Karl ha dejado escapar una pero Mulciber y Mortencia Wilkies no dejan escapar ninguna, profiriéndolas hacia los blancos seguros. Buscan hacer daño. Las dirigen como balas de cañón, directo a hundir el barco enemigo. Un grito de Sirius que se expande en el cielo y James hace un giro con la escoba quedando boca abajo, colgando de la escoba, evitando que la pelota asesina lo decapite. Los espectadores contienen el aliento y gritan satisfechos. James retoma el vuelo sin problemas y vuelve a concentrarse.

Los cazadores siguen arrinconando a todos los que toman la quaffle. Paul Friedman tiene el labio roto por chocar de frente con un jugador. Amelia escapa volando bajo y retomando altura cuando llega a los aros. La estrategia le dura por tres goles pero la interceptan haciendo que barra el césped con su escoba y tras un golpe que el árbitro no vio, retoma el vuelo y jura no volver a bajar tanto.

El tablero marca 70 a 90, a favor de las serpientes y ni siquiera ha pasado una hora entera. Las bludger vuelan furiosas y logran darle a Paul cuya escoba se astilla por el mango y su mano izquierda, que no fue tan rápida, recibe el impacto. Se ha doblado la muñeca, pero no siente el dolor de huesos rotos, y sigue volando.

El estadio se llena de aplausos y de exclamaciones de temor, sorpresa, júbilo. Aquello es como en la vieja Roma. Los esclavos divierten a la plebe. Gladiadores que dan la vida en la arena y la plebe se entretiene viéndolos sangrar. Lastimarse unos a otros, hasta la muerte. Todos confluyen allí en el gran Coliseo. En la antigua Roma.

Sirius batea de derecha a izquierda, derechazos y reveses. El hombro le aqueja pero trata de no llevarse la mano para sostenerle y delatar su debilidad. Ya van tres veces que Mulciber trata de darle al hombro. La cuarta, repele la bludger con tanta fuerza que al batearla libera un grito ensordecedor que paraliza al estadio. Un grito de bronca y dolor. De furia. Los leones saben rugir pero Sirius Black gruñe como un perro rabioso. El impacto y la fuerza le han desgarrado otra vez. _Mierda. _Sirius trata de no tocarse pero no puede evitar bajar el hombro un poco y doblar el brazo llevándolo hacia su cuerpo. Sigue volando, no quiere que detengan el partido por su causa. _¡Mierda cómo duele!._

Lily contiene el aliento y Katherine se pone de pie, incapaz de ocultar su sobresalto ante el grito.

— ¡Oh por Dios cómo gritó Sirius…! — Acota Lily preocupada, palideciendo notablemente.

— Y eso que no lo oyes en la cama — Dijo Katherine volviéndose a sentar al verlo volver al juego, sin más, tratando de sonar relajada. Mira a su lado y se percata inocentemente de lo que acaba de decir — Oh, lo siento, olvidé que estaban

— No te preocupes, nosotros también lo escuchamos. Es un jodido escandaloso. — Dice Remus sin quitarle ojo en el estadio.

— ¿Se habrá herido?—Pregunta Peter temeroso, pero nadie responde.

— ¡¿Por qué James no se apura con la snitch! —Lily se impacienta temiendo por la vida de todos los que están allí, más que jugando, sobreviviendo.

Como si Lily lo hubiera iluminado, James ha encontrado la snitch que sobrevuela uno de los postes. Comienza a ganar velocidad y se acerca a ella con decisión. Regulus le muerde los talones y la hinchada de Slytherin rompe en cantos victoriosos como si le ayudaran a tomar más impulso. La pequeña pelota dorada asciende ligera y dobla hacia a la derecha furiosa por escapar. Los dos buscadores giran a gran velocidad detrás de ella que se interna sobre las gradas. Los espectadores se agachan y cubren las cabezas con las manos. Ambos vuelan como dos balas disparadas y tratan de no chocar contra nadie. La pelota se va bajo las gradas y quedan fuera de la vista de todos. El público se desespera y se levanta de los asientos arrimándose a las barandas para tratar de ver algo. Pero es imposible, no se ve nada. La pequeña pelota sale hacia el campo abierto y James le sigue tan de cerca que logra rozarla con la punta de sus dedos. Se siente inexplicablemente, poderoso. El suave aletear, cosquilleándole a un instante de concederle la gloria. Regulus le sigue en el centro del campo en una persecución insoportable pero las dos bludgers aparecen para complicarlo todo. James logra esquivar una pero Regulus dobla hacia él esquivando la otra y lo empuja varios metros haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La snitch se pierde entre los jugadores. _¡Joder, casi la tenía! _Retomando el control, James sale en alto volando y alejándose de los bateadores y cazadores. Busca el marcador y Slytherin va ganando por cuarenta puntos, 150 a 110.

Después de tanto buscarlo, Mulciber logra su cometido, una bludger detrás impacta contra su hombro izquierdo y éste vuelve a dislocarse. Otra vez y por culpa de la misma persona. _Voy a matarte, malnacido_. Sirius le mira con tanto odio que se pregunta cómo no se le rompe y se escapa la magia de adentro y lo tira de la escoba de una sola mirada. Pero debe ser el dolor que no le deja canalizar los sentimientos hacia el bateador. No puede quejarse pero se ha quedado quieto en el aire, tiene que hacer algo porque no puede permitir que lo saquen antes de tiempo y se pierda la final. En un acceso de dolor delirante ve a sus padres en la tribuna de Slytherin. ¿Está delirando o están realmente ahí? Puede ver sus caras de triunfo y cree ver que los ojos negros de su madre brillan con maldad. Como si fuera lo que necesitara, el empujón para seguir sobre la escoba y sacar fuerzas para seguir bateando, Sirius retoma el juego. No va a darle el gusto a nadie de verlo caer. Un Black no desiste ni aun delirando del dolor. Si James no atrapa esa snitch pronto va a castrarle con sus propias manos. Pero resiste.

Batea una bludger porque si no lo hace va a darle de lleno contra su pecho y eso simplemente va a derribarlo sin muchos problemas. Se prepara y con el bate aferrado solo con su mano derecha, le pega con fuerza y vuelve a gritar con furia.

El estadio se inquieta, se produce un silencio para luego volver a los gritos, risas y cantos de alegría mientras la otra mitad grita _"¡Vamos leones!"_

Amelia y August combinan unas maniobras en el cielo y logran hacer un gol más. Karl recibe una bludger imposible de repeler y le tira de la escoba sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar con el bate. Cae en el aire libremente y si Sirius no estaría repeliendo bludgers y gravemente lastimado, le iría a buscar pero James le grita a Friedman para que acuda. Paul lo intercepta a media caída, lo carga a su escoba y le pregunta si está bien. No le contesta. Karl junta su escoba que caía libre y se sube a ella sin perder tiempo. Sirius retiene las bludger que ante la distracción, son dirigidas a James que nuevamente está tras la snitch. Logra darle a Avery rompiéndole la escoba y dejándole fuera de juego. Sirius se traga el grito porque ha empleado sus últimas fuerzas. No puede parar el dolor pero se mira el hombro y ve sangre. Comienza a traspirar y la respiración se le entrecorta cada vez que intenta salir el aire de sus pulmones.

Katherine se pone de pie, ya histérica por aquel juego demasiado violento y sangriento. Recita unas injurias en voz alta y jura por todos los santos como si fueran demonios.

— ¡Sirius se quebró algo! — Dice Peter que observa con los binoculares.

— Es un jodido suicida. Dame eso Peter — Dice Kat con voz histérica, sacándoselos de las manos y confirmando el hecho.

James va mano a mano con Regulus detrás de la pequeña pelota dorada. Es un vuelo contra toda ley física. Exige su escoba al máximo, pero la pelota es astuta y gira a un lado y al otro sin dejarse atrapar. Una bludger le detiene y Regulus pasa a la delantera. Mira hacia el suelo, están volando cada vez más bajo pero aun está bastante alto. Mira hacia el frente y Regulus le cierra el paso contra las gradas. La pelota se va más hacia el centro y giran desaforados pero siempre siguiéndola. No va a poder pasarle porque la pelota vuelve a la izquierda y él no puede pasarle por ese costado a Regulus porque se alzan las gradas y termina el estadio. Toma una decisión porque Regulus estira la mano y está casi, está ya casi por agarrarla. James trata de pararse sobre su escoba. _"Oh por Dios ha enloquecido"_ dice el comentarista. La pelota sigue esa tendencia de irse hacia la izquierda bien cerca del límite y más abajo. El descenso hace que el vuelo se desacelere. Están cada vez más cerca del suelo. James camina casi corriendo sobre su propia escoba o sino el vértigo, la velocidad y el equilibrio van a tirarle al suelo. Salta al borde del estadio, allí donde las gradas más bajas se alzan, corre, pisa la escoba del buscador contrario y se tira estirando la mano delante de Regulus que se ha distraído por un brevísimo instante al sentir su peso en su escoba.

James toca el suelo primero y rueda unos metros, detrás cae Regulus impactando contra el césped y volando despedido de su escoba cayendo más allá de Potter. Ambos se quedan quietos, tendidos boca arriba mirando el cielo, incapaces de moverse.

El árbitro silba con fuerza dando finalizado el partido. El estadio se llena de gritos de orgullo, cuando James aun en el suelo, alza su brazo derecho que mantiene la sntich aferrada en su mano.

Todos los jugadores tocan suelo y se acercan a James que se ríe como un loco y tiene la snitch aun en la mano, sintiendo las caricias de sus suaves alas, incapaz de soltarla. Por siempre jamás, recordará el suave aletear entre sus dedos, el destello furioso de su oro reluciente siempre fijo en su vista.

—Debería haber sido buscador — Dice James mientras se levanta con la mano sana que le da su hermano. Se pone de pie y siente que un tobillo se lo ha doblado cuando voló por el suelo — ¿Qué coño te pasó, fuiste a la guerra Canuto?

— Sí, claro porque no puedes verte. — James está raspado y le sangra la mejilla, tiene el pelo con tierra y pasto, la ropa sucia y rasgada. Sirius simplemente parece más muerto que vivo, si no fuera porque sonríe como nunca.

Se ríen y a James esa risa le hace doler el estómago y a Sirius le duele todo, hasta el alma, porque en ese partido se disputaron el cielo y el infierno. Sus ángeles y demonios se pelearon en la lucha interna. Se midieron sus almas y obtuvieron el perdón de los pecados.

Los parlantes del estadio hablan de las mejores jugadas, mientras los jugadores son atendidos cada uno, todas las heridas. Por suerte, porque Canuto ha aguardado tanto que ahora puede desmayarse en paz en las manos rudas de la enfermera y luego culparla por haber sido tan bruta. Cuando le sientan en la camilla simplemente se desmaya, lívido, mareado, adolorido y extenuado. Minutos después la enfermera lo revive con un enervate y unos hechizos básicos.

Huesos rotos, contusiones, moretones, desgarros, raspones, sangre, fisuras, dolor de cabeza, musculares, un labio partido pero todos vivos. Todos viven para contar la sangrienta batalla de la final de 1978 que se jugó en Hogwarts. Un clásico de todos los tiempos: Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Las serpientes se mantienen a raya, con el veneno cargándose a montones en la yugular, listos para morder en cualquier momento. Pero entonces ya todos los dirigentes están ahí en el césped de la cancha, dispuestos terminar con el protocolo del partido.

Cuando los heridos son puestos medianamente en condiciones, el director se dispone a finalizar con aquello. Felicita a los ganadores y también a los perdedores por la gran destreza y porque si jugaron allí era porque habían sido los dos mejores de toda la temporada.

Los catorce jugadores se saludan con apretones de manos, algunos más fuertes y con intenciones menos pacificas que otros.

Todos reciben medallas recordatorios y tras unas palabras llenas de honor y deportivismo, se nombra a James Potter el jugador del partido, por su revelación como buscador y gran desempeño como capitán. Por último Albus Dumbledore le concede la copa a James Potter el comandante de Gryffindor. James la alza bien arriba y mira hacia el cielo. Quizá sus padres lo estén viendo y se sientan tan orgullosos como él se siente, como Sirius se siente cuando le mira a los ojos.

El público irrumpe en aplausos calurosos y descienden de las gradas para felicitar a los equipos. La prensa toma fotografías y pide algunas palabras por parte de los jugadores.

Sirius está en la cama de la enfermería tan drogado, que sueña que sus padres le han ido a ver y le llevan flores a su funeral. Pero no es cierto. Está vivo y sus padres no están allí. El olor que se cuela en su sueño plácido, es realmente de gladiolos rojos y amarillos, la flor que en la época de los romanos era entregada a los gladiadores que triunfaban en la batalla, como símbolo de la victoria.

Sirius se había vuelto a dislocar el hombro y quebrado la clavícula, nada que unos hechizos reparadores y unas pociones espantosas no pudieran curar.

James duerme en la cama de al lado y Paul es dado de alta recuperando la movilidad de su muñeca izquierda. Amelia se recupera del dolor del golpe en el costado que le profirieron las serpientes sin que el árbitro cobrara falta. Alice duerme unas camas más allá y los hermanos Bones le cuentan que ganaron pese a que ella duerme profundamente.

Es media tarde y ya todos los padres, amigos, jugadores de Quidditch, empleados del ministerio y la prensa de la comunidad mágica se han marchado de Hogwarts.

Lily y Kat aparecen en la enfermería y Amelia y Edgar les comentan que tuvieron que sedarles porque no se quedaban quietos y los huesos rotos tenían que soldarse correctamente. _"Creo que lo hizo porque ya no los aguantaba más" _dijo Amelia yéndose a almorzar con su hermano mayor.

Lily le da un beso en los labios a James que imposiblemente luce tan calmado como irresistible. Aprovechando que la enfermera no está, visita a Alice, quizá también porque quiere dejarle sola a Katherine.

Sirius aun lleva el uniforme puesto totalmente desgarrado desde hombro y manga izquierda. Lleva sangre seca en la ropa y en la piel. El pelo le cae en todas direcciones y los parpados encierran sus inquietantes ojos grises. Verle dormir es un poco menos intimidante que cuando está despierto.

Se le acerca y le toca despacio. Apoya su mano en la cabeza y desliza sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros. "_Te perdono_" No sabe bien de qué, ni por qué lo hace, pero eso es lo que le dice casi sobre sus labios. Podría besarle y eso sería aconsejable porque podrían escapársele más palabras. _Enfermo. Eres un inconsciente. Suicida. Idiota. Te odio. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Estúpido. Porque te amo, imbécil, te amo._

Katherine y Lily se van de la enfermería y Sirius entrevé una camiseta de Gryffindor, a rayas amarillas y rojas, y piensa que le queda demasiado bien. Se sonríe y se vuelve a dormir sintiendo un peso que se libera de su cuerpo y se entrega más allá… a un poder divino más poderoso. Redimiéndose. Enalteciéndose en los cielos. San Pedro le abre las puertas y los ángeles tocan sus arpas en melodías suaves. Otra vez los sedantes le hacen efecto y delira mientras cae en un sueño profundo entrando al paraíso terrenal.

Paraíso

Después de una comida abundante en la enfermería, James y Sirius presienten que la gloria eterna debe tener el sabor que sienten ellos, porque intuyen que todo Gryffindor debe haber puesto la torre dada vuelta para recibirlos en una verdadera fiesta.

Ya enteros, curados y más jóvenes que en años atrás, irrumpen en la sala común. Millones de papelitos de colores dorados brillantes caen cesantemente del cielo encantado. Son recibidos con gritos y alabanzas.

Llegó el día de la llama eterna, donde las conquistas son partes de un tiempo inmortal. Aquello nunca cambiará. Ninguna guerra borrará el rastro de sus tiempos de gloria porque ese día vencieron en una batalla campal, pero mientras exista mundo, habrá muchas guerras por las cuales luchar.

Hoy ganaron y no es la copa, no es el oro que brilla reluciente, son sus sonrisas, es el recuerdo del para siempre. Es la felicidad que quema sus pechos y los hace inmortales. Son los campeones del 78, para siempre y nadie puede robárselo.

Se reencuentran con Remus y Peter quienes le llenan las copas para brindar. Alguien recuerda la música y el megáfono comienza a rodar y todos cantan a viva voz junto con Freddie Mercury emborrachándose de triunfo.

I've paid my dues  
time after time  
I've done my sentence  
but committed no crime  
and bad mistakes  
I've made a few

Todos se abrazan y beben y cantan y se miran a los ojos. Son ellos, leones, fieras temibles y mansas bellezas melenudas. Son merodeadores. Esa noche son todos ganadores. Son todos los campeones del mundo. No hay límites, no hay sueños irrealizables. No hay fronteras. Hay todo y más.

We are the champions - my friends  
and well keep on fighting  
till the end  
we are the champions  
we are the champions  
no time for losers  
Cause we are the champions of the world

Corean todos mientras alzan las copas y brindan todos a la vez. Por los leones. Por nosotros. Por la amistad. Por vos, por mí. Por todos.

Y beben hasta el fondo sin detenerse, sosteniéndose las miradas. Se ríen y se llenan las copas otra vez. Sirius se abraza de James, James de Peter y Remus de Sirius. Se palmean las espaldas, se tocan con fuerza. Están vivos, están juntos. Están los cuatro. "Tener de amigos a mis hermanos, tener de hermanos a mis amigos" No importa la sangre, si todos ellos quieren ser familia. Un licántropo, un cobarde, un huérfano y un Black. Un grupo desastroso pero con mucha pinta de rebeldes incurables, merodeadores hasta la médula, ladrones de corazones, creadores de ilusiones. Amigos. Hermanos. Gloria eterna. Hasta el más allá y más.

Todo el equipo es rociado de sidra espumante y pronto todos los presentes se llenan de esa bebida dulce sabor a fresas. Mojados y a nadie le importa.

En la torre de Gryffindor, en ese atardecer, confluyen todos los cielos. El de la luna, trayendo cambios y mutaciones, dándoles la fortaleza necesaria para afrontarlos; el cielo de Mercurio llenándolos de honores y justicia; el cielo de Venus trayendo el amor a los amantes; el cielo del sol donde se bañan con sus rayos los sabios y la inteligencia; el cielo de Marte donde celebran los héroes porque esta noche todos los leones son héroes que vitorearon la batalla; el cielo de Júpiter donde la justicia, el bien sobre el mal, trae esperanza; el cielo de Saturno donde se contempla la vida misma; el cielo de las estrellas fijas donde residen de los ángeles y el último cielo, la rosa eterna y la visión del punto absoluto de todo el ser.

La música cambia, melodiosa y pegadiza. Bailan en el lugar, beben, ríen, comentan. James está arriba de una mesa bailando con algunos del equipo.

Sí, la victoria debe saber a dulce, a golosinas, ron de grosellas, a vino dulce, a chocolate con whisky. Mitad fuerte, mitad suave. Dulce y picante. Pero debe saber a gloria. Esa noche, todos se empapan de ella, todos la prueban.

— Hagamos las cosas bien — Propone con su voz incapaz de contener la alegría y la dicha de que ese día llegara y terminara bien. De verle entero. De olerle vivo, con su perfume personal tan peculiar y esa mezcla de linimento: menta y eucalipto con el que huele la enfermería.

— Suena aburrido — Le dice él, mirándola con la sonrisa ladeada. Con toda la boca, le habla y siempre pareciera decirle más. Ya no parece tan indefenso como cuando dormía en la cama de la enfermería. Aun lleva puesto el uniforme de Quidditch y su expresión es tan atemorizante como seductora. Porque siempre generaba esa ambigüedad de temor y atracción. Y sí que le da miedo cuando le mira, cuando le habla. Le da miedo lo que pueda suceder en un segundo, porque todo en él es cambiante. Pero él está, como siempre, tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo que irradia seguridad, esa trampa mortal de caer en sus redes en un viaje de ida pero no de vuelta.

— A que no puedes lograrlo — Ahora ella sonríe satisfecha y su voz controla la emoción y se vuelve más seria. Se repone del impacto de sentirle tan vivo que duele, tan Sirius que atrofia la mente y los sentidos.

— Ahora suena a desafío — Sirius da un paso hacia ella. A Katherine el corazón se le dispara en mil pulsaciones. _Dios está tan cerca_. Puede ver su cuello y como una gota cae por su línea y se pierde en su espalda, justo en el hueco que deja su remera. Tan cerca que huele a fresas, a esa bebida en la que se han bañado todos. Si pasara su lengua sobre su cuello. Si pudiera lamerle, seguro sabría a fresas y se embriagaría, seguro sabe a él, a Sirius, y moriría.

Se da cuenta que no puede, no puede. Simplemente no puede verle y fingir normalidad. Él no es normal. Nada entre ellos fue alguna vez normal.

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, se detiene mirándole. No le dice nada, sabe que le mira de esa forma, y no le advierte, le deja. _Mira todo lo que quieras. Estoy acá_. A Kat se le seca la boca y tiene que decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Las palabras se fueron hace rato. Le abandonan como le abandona todo lo demás y solo queda él. Él y la música que suene todo lo que quiera sonar, que el tiempo corra todo lo que quiera correr y que todo y nada, hagan lo que deban hacer. Pero ella, ella seguirá mirándole así, siempre. Entonces él se acerca a su cara y le habla al oído.

— ¿Una tregua?, Katy — Y le nombra y todo como siempre, lo hace apropósito. Es injusto y es tramposo y lo sabe y más le gusta y más quisiera golpearlo y besarle con fuerza. Sí, besarle con dolor, mordiscos en el cuello, allí en la clavícula que horas atrás se rompió en dos partes. Quiere todo junto. Abrazarle y tocarle, acariciarle y desgarrarle el alma. Pero se abstiene.

Y gracias a Merlín que se abstiene porque James aparece y le dice _"hey Canuto vamos a bañarnos que en un rato comienza la verdadera fiesta"_ Su voz suena como la de un niño que comió demasiada azúcar y se siente hiperactivo, extasiado, loco de felicidad. Entonces se va, se van juntos, pero antes de irse del todo y perderse, vuelve. Coloca su mano derecha, la que no le duele, en su cintura y la lleva hacia él. Le habla en el cuello, cerca de la oreja, en donde sea, no importa, porque su voz retumba en cada parte de su piel y la siente adentro mezclándose con pulsaciones, líquido, sangre y esencia. "_Espero que eso incluya verte con esa remera del equipo puesta"._ Alguien debería decirle cómo funcionan las treguas. Pero si él quiere redefinir el término, Katherine duda de querer corregirlo. Se sonríe y le ve subir las escaleras con su hermano, James Potter el jugador figura del partido, el causante de que hoy todos sepan qué se siente ganar el cielo, tocar la gloria y entrar en el paraíso. Esa noche promete ser larga y todos esperan que el sol no vuelva a salir jamás, porque ahí en el paraíso la vida sabe diferente, sabe mejor, sabe a besos de merodeador.

* * *

**Un par de cosas que aclarar queridos lectores:**

**Puse a James de buscador porque la verdad es que en la película dicen que era buscador, pero JK Rowlling dijo luego que era cazador... yo seguí el canon, pero saben qué? Me gustaba más de buscador y me di el gusto. Pobre Alice, en el próximo capítulo ella se vengará!^^**

**"La Divina Comedia" es un poema de Dante Alighieri, donde se mezcla la vida real con la sobrenatural, muestra la lucha entre la nada y la inmortalidad, una lucha donde se superponen tres reinos, tres mundos, logrando una suma de múltiples visuales que nunca se contradicen o se anulan. Los tres mundos infierno, purgatorio y paraíso reflejan tres modos de ser de la humanidad, en ellos se reflejan el vicio, el pasaje del vicio a la virtud y la condición de los hombres perfectos. Es entonces a través de los viciosos, penitentes y buenos que se revela la vida en todas sus formas, sus miserias y hazañas, pero también se muestra la vida que no es, la muerte, que tiene su propia vida, todo como una mezcla agraciada planteada por Dante, que se vuelve arquitecto de lo universal y de lo sublime**

**El tema que cantan es de Queen y salió en el álbum "News of the World", en octubre de 1977 así que es un tema nuevo para ellos, trillado para nosotros. ^^**

_¿Reviews?_


	32. Capítulo 31 Rapsodia bohemia

_Capítulo 31 Rapsodia bohemia_

La fiesta duró todo lo que pudo durar. Algunos abandonaron antes de tiempo, otros nunca se fueron a dormir. ¿Qué importaba todo lo demás, si esa noche era inmortal? Indestructibles, ganadores consagrados, reyes coronados, guerreros vencedores, adolescentes sin sentido, rebeldes sin causa, jugadores aficionados de Quidditch, sea lo que fueran, ese día habían sido bendecidos por los propios dioses del Olimpo. La llama de la gloria eterna ardería en sus memorias, siempre. No importa cuán lejos estén, qué decidan hacer, qué hagan y que no, quién devuelva el golpe y quién ponga la otra mejilla, quién te diga basta y quién te deje correr, quién te acuse y te absuelva, quién te _crucie_ y te sane las heridas, ellos habían ganado un partido, una final, una pequeña batalla entre muchas otras que estaban por llegar. Porque de los buenos momentos se sobreviven los malos.

Las chicas hacían volar las faldas con sus giros, con sus saltos, hasta con sus propias manos, bailando descalzas, frenéticas y extasiadas. Una gran cantidad de gente se mantuvo hasta la salida del sol, bailando y bebiendo como buenos irlandeses. Aunque más de uno, pésimos bebedores lo cual ocasionó la retirada temprana. Ni hablar de que al otro día, lunes, había clases por la mañana. Un panorama desastroso, seguramente les quitarían puntos y más de uno faltaría a clases ganándose serios castigos. Pero no era lo peor, era época de estudio, donde los alumnos enloquecían ante la llegada de la última semana para aprender lo sucedido en todo el año. Pero para eso existían pociones y los buenos amigos, y aun había tiempo para preocuparse.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, con cada canción, con cada trago y brindis propuesto. Las chicas y los chicos bailaron más que en otras fiestas, se abrazaron olvidando todo sinsabor pasado. Esa noche, todos eran iguales. Todos eran leones, compañeros de casa, un mismo sentimiento, un mismo escudo los defendía. Todos eran amigos, más que amigos. Todo Gryffindor bullía en éxtasis puro. La música psicodélica, música disco y alegre, tan alegre que endulzaba los oídos. El calor de una noche primaveral en puertas del verano, se pegaba a la piel de todos haciéndolos sudar y rogar por más, por algo, por clamor, por piedad. Más de uno había mojado a los que bailaban con lluvias artificiales convocadas por varias varitas apuntando el techo de la alta torre.

Sirius y James, como muchos otros, estaban bailando sin descanso, borrachos, en el medio de la Sala Común. No había espacio para pensar en el cansancio, no había mente para parar. Solo querían seguir y seguir bailando, moviéndose hasta caer rendidos en el piso y reírse por horas. Cantar estribillos de canciones con evidente desentonación, gritar y reír a carcajadas. Sentir los abrazos, los besos, las ovaciones y las palmeadas por haber jugado tan bien, por llevarlos a ganar la copa después de tantos años. Por ser los campeones, porque un Gryffindor no era tal, si no se sentía héroe ganador, vencedor. Porque un Gryffindor nunca se vencía, porque esos años pasados de derrotas, solo eran años que sumaban más sentimiento para el día en que vencieran. Ese día había llegado y todo era una locura. Locura en la torre. Locura desquiciada, enviciada e incoherente. Después de tanto esfuerzo lo único que deseaban era volarse la tapa de los sesos. Dejar de pensar. Dejarlo todo y ser libres. Desatar sus cuerpos y dejarlos moverse cómo ellos quisieran. Más de uno había aprovechado la euforia para robar besos acalorados de improviso, beber sin moderación, bailar libremente a pesar de la descoordinación corporal, decir cosas que comúnmente no dirían. Nada importaba, los prefectos no eran prefectos, los seguidores de Quidditch no eran fanáticos. Eran todos, el equipo, todos buscadores tras la sntich, todos bateadores tras las bludgers, todos cazadores y guardianes dependientes de la quaffle. Eran todos, un solo equipo. Porque la copa era de todos, porque todos habían ganado. Porque estaban de fiesta, incluso los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que habían asistido. Esa vez, ningún Slytherin hizo presencia. A las serpientes no les gustaba perder, y eran muy malos perdedores. Tampoco era recomendable para la salud que alguno hiciera acto de presencia allí.

La Sala Común estaba repleta de serpentinas rojas y amarillas, de papelitos brillantes y luces de colores. Una pancarta que rezaba campeones del '78 y leones que rugían con fiereza. Música mágica mezclada por algunas canciones muggles.

Sirius y James, se abrazaban con afecto efusivo, discordantes por sus movimientos, y con torpeza pero con todo el sentimiento. Estaban en casa, borrachos, en Gryffindor, abrazados, totalmente incoherentes. Así recordarían sus años en el colegio. Ese año quizá había sido distinto a otros. Pero lo recordarían todo. Esas épocas pasadas buscando la forma de ligar con todas, compitiendo por cuál de los dos había besado a más chicas en una misma noche. Buscando hacer bromas, cambiando bebidas, levantando faldas con simples hechizos, subirse a una mesa y hacer el ridículo. Alguna que otra pelea porque Sirius había besado a la novia de algún chico mayor, Remus defendiéndolo y Peter siempre listo para la distracción perfecta y salir corriendo. James y Sirius, uno decía la primera palabra y el otro terminaba la oración y así sucedían las bromas, las peores ideas. Eran como un solo cerebro, uno empezaba y el otro terminaba. Esa noche, no harían esas cosas. "_Maduramos"_, diría James. Sirius se reiría, y le diría "_no, Jimmy, los otros cambiaron, nosotros somos los de siempre". _Y algo en su mirada gris, falta de palabras pero sobrante de emociones, le daría lugar para sonreír y creerle. Creer en que siempre serían los dos así, hermanos, merodeadores, uno solo. Que el resto podía mutar pero ellos no. La esencia intacta, el mismo sentir.

Cuando Lily apareció entre ellos, bailaron los tres, demasiado alegres como para hablar del partido y de lo suicida que habían sido ambos. _"Si van a besarse, sepan que deben convidar, no se come delante de los pobres" _Dijo Sirius poniéndose en medio de ambos y abrazándolos. _"¿Hablas del pobre que está rodeado de chicas que lo violarían todas juntas en un segundo?" "No James, habla del pobre que tiene a mi amiga en tregua y a todas a sus pies"_ Dijo Lily riendo. Sirius no contestó nada, se rió abiertamente y se giró a ver como un grupo de chicas suspiraban mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y seguía riendo mientras sacudía su cuerpo. Canuto decidió dejarlos a solas si era lo que tanto querían. Hizo una escena de celos fingidos sobre la preferencia de James sobre Lily pero los tres sabían que era un juego, que si bien Sirius se la pasaba ligando, hubiese preferido quedarse con sus amigos pasando la noche. Aun así se fue y los dejó solos, seguramente no por mucho tiempo.

Se entretuvo en el camino con unas chicas que alabaron su juego y su potencia en batear bludgers, tocándole un brazo, mientras él alejaba el que aun le dolía. Muchas se ofrecieron a curarle si aun no había sanado, a lo cual Sirius respondió con mentiras adornadas. No iba a dejar que nadie le ponga un hechizo encima. Se alejó de allí y trató de no estar muy cerca de la muchedumbre para evitar que le golpeen el hombro.

Se cruzó con Remus y decidió sentarse en un escritorio, echando a los que ya estaban ahí. Peter se les unió segundos después.

—Entonces ¿Te amigaste con Katherine? — Preguntó Remus que como siempre lo sabía todo.

—No, sólo dejamos de molestarnos. Es muy distinto. — Dijo Sirius tomando un vaso que Edgar Bones le ofrecía al pasar tambaleando y acompañado por grupo de fanáticas agraciadas.

—No entiendo porqué no estás con otras chicas… con Merlina o Clarence Wood, esas son chicas realmente lindas.

— Porque para el lindo de la pareja ya estoy yo Peter, no quiero que ninguna me opaque.

— ¿Por eso te gusta tanto Katherine?— Preguntó un extrañado Peter mientras hipaba.

— No, tonto… es sólo que es muy buena

— No me parece muy buena, ni tampoco muy linda

—Por favor, Remus, deja de darle de beber que se le acaban las pocas neuronas que le quedan… Dios mío, Peter, me refiero a que ella es buena en otras cosas

— ¿En qué cosas?

— No Sirius, no contestes, nadie quiere saberlo… Peter por Dios ¿qué te pasa? ¿No sabes que lo único que puede decir es algo malo, muy malo, superficial y egoísta?

— Me subestimas Lunático… iba a decir que es muy buena para entenderme y que sabe exactamente cómo tratarme — Dijo fingiendo inocencia y suspirando melodramáticamente. Luego los miró a los ojos y sonriéndoles con malicia agregó — En la cama, o en donde sea.

Remus cambió de tema porque Peter iba a indagar en qué, en cuánto, en cómo, en dónde, y cosas que los tres agradecerían que no sucedieran pero sucedió de todas maneras. Sirius se volvió un poseso dando detalles y Remus fingió no oír la mitad de las cosas, mientras Peter parecía acalorarse. Al cabo de un rato los tres se dispersaban entre la gente sintiendo demasiado calor.

Ahí estaba ella bailando como si fuera el último baile del mundo. Probablemente lo fuera. Descalza, el pelo mojado, tambaleando en cada vuelta, tomando con una mano un vaso y con la otra, la mano de Joan. Le hubiese gustado acercarse y sacarla a bailar, pero su clavícula aun se quejaba y su hombro no estaba del todo recuperado. Entonces le pidió al chico más cercano que estaba a él un favor. Resultó ser Mark Abbot, cazador de Hufflepuff, un rubio alto que daba con el perfil requerido. Le pidió que sacara a bailar a una chica en particular prometiéndole que no sería rechazado. Sirius no sabía que eran parientes lejanos pero a ellos tampoco pareció importarles, porque en seguida se pusieron a bailar. Katherine los dejó solos alejándose, seguramente buscando a alguna otra amiga. Pero en vez de hacerlo, salió de la Sala dispuesta a tomar aire e ir a algún baño de mujeres más cercano.

— Siempre pensé que los baños de mujeres deberían tener algún hechizo que prohíba la entrada de los chicos. ¿Sería lógico, no?

— No si ellos tienen baños propios… — Dijo Katherine terminando de lavarse las manos y mirándolo a través del espejo. Podía sentir ese esfuerzo mental por pensar con claridad pese a las adversidades, en que todo se difuminaba, en que las cosas que quería decir llegaban como agua a su mente y hasta a veces, primero se decían y luego se pensaban.

— Es una lástima que te hayas cambiado — Dijo Sirius echando de menos la camiseta a rayas del equipo que llevaba puesta durante el partido

— Lo mismo opino — Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Aunque realmente así como estaba se veía _demasiado_ bien. Canuto siempre se había empeñado por vestir ropa muggle, ya que en sus años bajo la dinastía Black había sido obligado a vestir prendas mágicas confeccionadas a medida por algún sastre ilustre. Pantalones pinzados, camisas de cuello inglés, capas de piel, suéteres de cachemir y corbatas de seda. Sin duda Kat prefería verlo informal, con sus jeans rotos, una remera elegida al azar y unas zapatillas desgastadas. Sinceramente poco le importaba lo que llevara puesto, si la miraba de esa forma, si la buscaba de esa manera y más si tenía esas intenciones escondidas en el aura que destilaba todo su cuerpo.

—Entonces… ya no más trucos, ni bromas, ni molestarnos con hechizos sugerentes…

— Nada de sugerentes, nada de bromas, nada de molestarnos, nada de… no recuerdo que más… bueno, eso. — Katherine lo miró un instante enfocando la vista en él y tratando de concentrarse.

Quería decirle lo que una vez había pensado decirle. "_Basta Sirius, me cansé, es extenuante provocarte para que no me olvides, para tenerte prendido a algo que no puede sostenerse. Dime que no, que no te interesa más nada, que solo quieres divertirte y si yo ya no sigo tus bromas te irás. Pero al menos dime algo_" Iba a decírselo, se sentía floja, como si estuviera flotando en una nebulosa. Se sentía capaz de decir cualquier cosa, así de fácil podría haberle dicho, "ya cállate y bésame" o "te quiero, no me dejes nunca". Cualquiera de todas esas implicaba comerle la boca y retenerlo contra la pared del baño, seguido por una secuencia de acciones beligerantes y placenteras a partes iguales.

Quizá Sirius adivinaba sus intenciones porque la miraba con esa expresión de que estaba a punto de hacer un acto inesperado. Él también se sentía con la lengua floja, la mente incapaz de conectar una idea fija con otra y formar algo coherente. Quizá por el cansancio de todo un partido encima, por las pociones y el dolor sufrido, por todo el alcohol consumido y todo lo agregado. Si iba a decir algo, cambió de opinión porque dio una paso hacia ella dispuesto a enseñarle lo que una tregua significaba en su idioma. Katherine lo supo enseguida y quizá era que se sentía demasiado achispada, pero algo en su interior se agitó ansioso. Mentiría si decía que no esperaba con desesperación y necesidad, el roce de su piel, el aliento golpeando sobre su cuello, sus labios posándose en algún sitio palpitante de su piel, sus cabellos cosquilleándole donde fuera que hicieran contacto. Mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado sus manos tomándole de la nuca y la otra en la cintura aforrándola con fuerza, sus dedos hundiéndose con presión en sus caderas. Mentiría si dijera que no había sentido una sed demoledora a falta de su lengua húmeda. Ni hablar de sentirse totalmente alucinando por respirarlo tan de cerca.

La puerta se abrió y por ella cuatro chicas ingresaron interrumpiéndolos. No estaban muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos. Sirius hizo una mueca irónica. No podía suceder eso justo ahora que estaban a un paso de rendirse mutuamente. Más inoportuno no podía haber sido. Las chicas que entraron parecían algo sorprendidas y muy a gusto por haber interrumpido algo.

Katherine se rió por la situación, poco le importaba que aquellas pensaran lo que quisieran, pero la situación era realmente cáustica. Sirius se fue de allí antes de que las intrusas comenzaran a hacerle sugerencias que no deseaba. Katherine se fue no sin antes divertirse de las miradas rabiosas que le habían dirigido a través del espejo. Katherine no olvidaba que medio colegio la odiaba por las declaraciones del mismísimo Sirius Black, que aseguraban que ella era una malvada rompecorazones.

Mejor así, mejor no forzar nada, si no tenía que darse, era lo mejor. Por primera vez sintieron que habían hecho lo correcto. Las cosas se complicarían y no tenía sentido complicarlas una vez que habían decidido hacer las cosas bien.

Cuando entraron a la Sala, fueron arrastrados por la ola expansiva de manos, colores, sabores, texturas, olores, canciones y movimientos de la fiesta.

Pronto el lugar fue inundado de luz solar que se colaba a raudales por los ventanales. Las luces de colores se volvieron obsoletas, y la búsqueda de un rincón apartado y oscuro resultaba imposible.

Solo quedaba una hora para que terminara el desayuno y empezaran las clases. Las almas caritativas ayudaron a poner todo en orden con rápidos y eficaces hechizos, eliminando la evidencia de culpabilidad indudable sobre una fiesta ilícita. Tuvieron que despertar a unos cuantos dormidos en cada rincón de la sala y apurarse a tomar una ducha rápida, despejar la mente, sacarse ese olor a fiesta inconfundible, mezcla de cuerpo, alcohol y tabaco, tomar los libros y no olvidar vestirse con el uniforme correcto.

Lily apareció en la habitación de los merodeadores para dejarles unas pociones revitalizantes. Encontró a Peter retozando en la cama con parpados que se le cerraban solos. Remus ya vestido, convocaba los libros de todos. El baño matutino siempre causaba ese efecto relajador, pero aun así sus caras evidenciaban un cansancio que solo seria subsanado con largas horas de sueño.

— Miren lo que trajo la marea — Dijo Sirius con voz ronca con evidente rastro de efectos de la fiesta haciendo mella en él. Tomó a Lily de la mano y le dio una vuelta y otra, y otra como cuando bailaban en la fiesta. Lily reía mareada, demasiado achispada como para controlarse. Además Sirius estaba de muy buen humor como para contradecirlo. Lily se sentó en la cama de Remus y les mostró las pequeñas botillas de vidrio que llevaban pociones para la resaca y revitalizantes.

—La mejor novia del mundo — Dijo James sentándose a su lado y besándola tan acaloradamente que el beso la mareó como las vueltas de Sirius momentos atrás.

— Gracias, Lily — Dijeron Remus y Peter casi al unísono refiriéndose a lo que ella les había llevado, mientras Lily se sonrojaba. Sirius empezó a buscar su uniforme sin decir una palabra. James puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la mano de Lily para ponerla de pie.

Remus apuraba a Peter y le pasaba ropa a Sirius para salir corriendo de la torre y alcanzar a comer algo.

Una vez en el Gran Salón comprobaron que todos los alumnos comenzaban un desayuno a las apuradas. Todos en la misma situación, excepto los comensales de la mesa de Slytherin que comían parsimoniosamente y en pleno silencio. Entre cruces de miradas por la efusiva entrada merodeadora en el Gran Salón, McGonagall observó a todos con ojos estudiosos. Era evidente que una fiesta, fuera de toda regla, había acontecido. Algo en su interior ardía de orgullo pero por fuera se mantuvo reacia ante el panorama de alumnos demasiado cansados y aun excitados.

La clase de Transformaciones había sido una pesadilla y McGonagall dio una perorata sobre lo importante que era que sean responsables y conscientes que en una semana se debatía el futuro de todos. No era del todo cierto, pero si no hubiese contingencias era totalmente irrefutable. La cuestión era que muchos seguían los pasos de sus padres teniendo un lugar asegurado en su porvenir. Otros sólo dependían del estudio, de una buena recomendación o de una beca si pretendían desarrollarse profesionalmente en el mundo mágico. Por lo tanto todas clases que siguieron se basaron en el mismo tópico. Recomendaciones de los profesores sobre el método de estudio, información sobre la modalidad en que serían evaluados. Protocolo del ministerio.

Al final del día cada jefe de cada casa entregó el itinerario de los exámenes finales, con lo cual los alumnos entraron en pánico pese a estar preparándose desde hacía más de un mes.

Lily Evans pasó el resto de la tarde estudiando en la Biblioteca y convenientemente, cuando se quedó sola en la misma mesa que ocupaba cada año, Sirius se apareció ante ella. Se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente y se quedó mirándola por un largo rato. La pelirroja ya sabía que algún motivo tenía que haber porque él siempre hacía lo que hiciese con algún interés, oculto o no. Pasó un rato más mientras ella seguía escribiendo notas aisladas en un pergamino atestado de indicaciones, recuadros, fechas y párrafos que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los libros en sí.

— ¿Estudias por telepatía u ósmosis o vienes a decir algo?

— Me alegro que sepas que no estoy acá porque disfrute verte — Lily lo miró con expresión divertida y formuló otra pregunta muda. — Quería decirte que me alegro que seas la novia de Jimmy. — Entonces ella lo miró como si lo mirara otra vez, por primera vez. No esperaba aquello, era obvio. Tampoco sabía qué esperaba realmente, pero no eso. Quizá un gracias por las pociones que les preparaba casi a diario. Quizá porque gracias a ella Sirius pasaba horas divirtiéndose con bromas hacia James o alimentando su ego académico.

— Entonces dejarás de pelearme…

—No, Evans, sino sería aburrido… pero creo que te estoy dando mi bendición — Dijo Sirius casi sin expresión alguna, aunque eso era imposible ya que todo en él parecía una expresión demasiado abrumadora. Lily no pudo evitar reírse. — Pero creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

—No, no, está bien acepto tu… bendición. Creo que eso es lo que siempre quiere James cada vez que se refiere a "_tenle paciencia Lily, no es fácil pero si sabes cómo obtener la lealtad de un perro… con Sirius es igual_"

—Bueno, si quieres darme de comer, un par de cumplidos y unas caricias… no me quejaré. — Ahora ambos rieron y se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

— Sabes… en realidad me caes muy bien Sirius, aunque no lo creas. Creo que eres lo mejor de James, aunque cualquiera sabe que eres una mala influencia.

Nunca supo qué fue lo que Sirius sintió ante eso, quizá nunca iba a saberlo, pero quiso creer que se sintió agradecido, quizá un poco aliviado pero seguramente muy halagado. "_eres lo mejor de James" _así tan simple y complejo como eso. Él como su parte, su todo, su complemento, lo mejor y seguramente lo peor. Y Lily se lo había dicho. Porque después de todo, ambos debían aceptarse. Quizá su opinión, la de Lily, era muy importante para Sirius, como Sirius y nada más, sin agregados. Inmediatamente después de aquello, Canuto tomó el libro sin permiso y se puso a leerle Transformaciones Avanzadas mientras ella apuntaba lo importante. Por supuesto Sirius interrumpió su lectura para decirle que lo que hacía era una pérdida de tiempo. Por supuesto ella le decía que él le hacía perder su tiempo si no seguía leyendo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena la bella durmiente despertó. Pero ésta no había recibido la satisfacción de un beso cálido y la vista de un príncipe azul para darle años de felicidad. No, cuando Alice despertó la angustiosa cara de la enfermera, la reprobatoria y severa mirada de Minerva y la papada del profesor de pociones, fue lo primero que vio. Nada de príncipes sobre un corcel blanco, nada de besos cálidos, nada de y vivieron felices para siempre.

Desperezándose con un largo bostezo y la sensación de parpados pesados, Alice preguntó qué había pasado. _¿Por qué estaba ahí? _Entonces la imagen de Mulciber cayendo contra ella en la clase de pociones y sintiendo el letargo y el cansancio inevitable de lo que sea que hubiesen preparado ese día, apareció en su memoria. El profesor Slughorn comenzó a contarle lo sucedido y McGonagall continuó explicándole sin mucha calma, al contraste de Horace que parecía darle vuelta a la cuestión.

—Entonces hace cuatro días que estoy durmiendo. Fue todo un accidente. El partido se jugó sin mí. Potter jugó en mi puesto. Ganamos. Slytherin perdió y Snape le ayudó a preparar la contra poción. ¿Cierto?

— Cierto — Dijeron los dos profesores a la vez.

—Será mejor que se levante con cuidado y retome sus actividades de a poco. ¿Tiene hambre señora Longbottom? Están por servir la cena

—La verdad que no.

— Su correspondencia está en mi despacho y ya está listo el itinerario de los EXTASIS

—Gracias profesora, me gustaría ir a recogerlos ahora antes de ir al Gran Salón.

Alice le había caído todo aquello como una patada en el estómago, una terrible pesadilla de la cual deseaba despertar. Pero era pragmática y aunque había sentido deseos de patalear, llorar y exigir que retrocediera el tiempo para jugar el partido más importante de su vida, había decidido mantener la calma ante todo.

Apareció en el gran salón e inmediatamente se produjo un gran revuelo. Muchos alumnos se le acercaron a preguntarle qué le había pasado, si era cierto que extraterrestres la habían secuestrado, o que había tenido permiso para salir del colegio por ser casada, si estaba embarazada, si realmente era una espía del ministerio y millones de disparates más, los cuales a Alice les resultaron entretenidos.

Durante la cena todo el quipo de Quidditch le narró el partido, la decisión de James de ocupar su puesto, la fiesta posterior y todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. _"Solo confiaba en ti, Ali, pero si no ibas a estar solo podía confiar en mí mismo". _Dijo James con su cara de capitán consagrado.

Sirius exageró su relato y Remus lo apaciguaba diciendo que lo único que había hecho era gritar y lloriquear para luego desmayarse.

— Y james se paró en la escoba — Decía una alterada Amelia Bones

—Sí, sí… y se tiró encima de Regulus, cayeron al piso rodando varios metros — Ameritó Edgar Bones

—Sí, caí de la escoba pero Paul me atajó — Decía Karl

—Jugaron muy sucio y demasiado violento — Apuntó Friedman

—Lo del accidente fue premeditado y estoy seguro que iba dirigido a mí, casi toco la poción yo también. — Dijo James hablando con las manos y con la mirada crispada de odio.

La cena finalizó temprano puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos querían irse a sus habitaciones para terminar de leer algún capítulo atrasado o por el contrario, acostarse temprano para levantarse a primera hora y poder estudiar antes de las clases.

Alice se desvió unos pasos de sus amigos y en cuanto alcanzó a un grupo de chicos le tocó el hombro a uno de ellos para que se volviera ante ella. Mulciber la miró extrañado y le preguntó qué quería.

—Devolverte el favor, idiota

— ¿Qué fa…? — Pero jamás terminó la pregunta porque Alice cerró su puño apretándolo firmemente y le propinó un golpe en pleno rostro.

—La próxima vez espero que te salga mejor el fingido accidente. — Le espetó Alice sacudiéndose la mano, mientras todo el equipo de Gryffindor se paraba a su lado en evidente protección.

McGonagall había presenciado la escena y a pesar de que Mulciber se agarraba la cara con ambas manos, fingió no haber visto nada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Vamos circulen que más alumnos quieren irse a sus habitaciones.

Así sin más los Gryffindor se fueron, dejando a Mulciber y sus compatriotas azorados por la escena pues Minerva no había pedido ninguna explicación al respecto.

* * *

Estudiar en la habitación resultaba tan óptimo como en la silenciosa biblioteca. Ninguna de las chicas estaba de ánimos para conversar sobre temas banales, chismes, noticias del mundo mágico y muggle, ni siquiera había tiempo para escribir correspondencia. Como autómatas programadas, dormían estudiando, comían estudiando, asistían a clase estudiando, conversaban estudiando, se duchaban estudiando y hacían todo lo que sea pero sin dejar de estudiar. Lo más probable es que hasta soñaran con el estudio lo cual ocasionaba un corto circuito y un estado de histerismo ansioso y nervioso que las llevaba a llorar, a la paranoia y el miedo de no saber nada y olvidarse de todo. Más de una ya había caído en ese estado. Katherine se había fumado todo lo que tenía y pedía cigarrillos a quien encontrara en su camino. Joan no dejaba de tomar relajantes y calmantes para poder dormir, de lo contrario su sistema nervioso colapsaría de tantos nervios.

Lo bueno es que había cientos de pociones que ayudaban a expandir el rendimiento, las horas despiertas, la claridad de la mente, la expansión de la memoria; como calmantes contra los nervios y demás. Lo malo era que los prefectos tenían el doble de trabajo por los constantes episodios de crisis, y por estar castigando a los alumnos que vendían ilícitamente pociones falsas que "auguraban" el éxito del examen. Lily ya llevaba confiscados una docena de elixires cerebrales y estimulantes falsos, entre los más conocidos estaban el elixir cerebral Baruffio, el zumo de materia gris, el polvo de garra de dragón, que en realidad eran excrementos de doxys secos.

Remus llevaba ya un quinteto de discursos sobre la honestidad a la hora de rendir, asegurando que los profesores realizaban pruebas para saber si alguno había alterado su estado.

Los ojos claros de Remus siempre causaban admiración y respeto, con ese aspecto sincero que hacía que los alumnos menores creyeran en su santa palabra.

Cuando la lechuza había llegado al final del verano de 1975, posándose majestuosamente en la ventana de la cocina de la casa de sus padres, pensó que Dumbledore había enloquecido con su nombramiento de prefecto. Pero luego supo que el puesto le cabía perfectamente. Era disciplinado y tenía ese aspecto de seguridad que hacía que todos confiaran en él. Siempre tenía explicaciones fáciles y entendibles, esa manera de proteger y darse a entender con facilidad. Era lo que se podía llamar paternal, abogado a la pedagogía y a la enseñanza didáctica. Llevaba años reprendiendo a Sirius y a James y enseñándole a Peter con explicaciones sencillas y gráficas. Si hoy le preguntaban, diría que amaba ser prefecto, cosa que desmentiría si Canuto se lo infería.

Pero pese a todo, era un ser inseguro e incapaz de sentirse superior pese a hacer un excelente trabajo. Esos EXTASIS le estaban costando su paciencia y más de una vez se había descubierto diciéndose mentalmente, que de nada serviría. ¿De qué servía sacar todos Extraordinarios, si nadie emplearía a un licántropo? No tenía un lugar aceptado en la sociedad mágica, no tenía quórum en el Ministerio y posiblemente el único que le daría una oportunidad era Dumbledore. Sirius podía decir lo que quisiese del director, pero Remus le estaría eternamente agradecido por la posibilidad de estudiar en Hogwarts.

Cuando Remus ingresó a su habitación creyó que el fin del mundo estaba cercano. Sirius Black estaba estudiando con Peter sin que él se lo hubiese pedido una docena de veces.

—Y el alumno supera al maestro — Dijo Sirius ante la expresión inaudita de Lunático — Gus acaba de corregirme un tremendo error.

Pudo ver entonces la expresión de pura satisfacción de Colagusano que explicaba que no había sido gran cosa, algo sonrojado y moviendo las manos por demás.

— En serio Peter, ese error me costaba mi EXTASIS en Encantamientos.

Remus supo que Sirius exageraba pero Peter estaba tan feliz que parecía haberlo creído realmente.

— ¿Y James? — Preguntó Remus mientras, Roswell, el gato de los Potter se paseaba por sus piernas y lo acariciaba.

— Estudiando anatomía con Lily… quién sabe dónde. — Inquirió Sirius pasando las páginas del libro evitando ver a Remus a los ojos para que notara su mentira. Pero no era tonto ni un poco, más viendo que Canuto había sacado ese dichoso espejo quebrado a la mitad y lo tenía sobre la mesa de noche.

Inmediatamente Remus se unió al estudio porque entre sus cavilaciones de que no importaba qué nota sacara, siempre terminaba diciéndose que sí era importante. Podrían decirle licántropo, pero él sabía que sería uno filántropo, erudito y domesticado. Lo haría por él mismo y por el hombre que había depositado su confianza y arriesgado todo por ponerlo entre medio de estudiantes, por _educarlo_.

Pasaron la noche estudiando los tres juntos intercambiando información y opiniones. Luego terminaron leyendo por separado porque Sirius siempre quería pasar a otro tema alegando que ese ya estaba más que sabido.

* * *

Lily estudiaba en la larga mesa del living bajo la luz de cuatro velas que mantenían sus llamas estáticas. Hacía tiempo que había oscurecido y hacía tiempo que se había relajado con la "maravillosa" idea de James. No era muy difícil dejarse llevar por las ocurrencias de su novio. Más cuando la miraba suplicante y le decía que no iba a pasar nada. Más cuando le ponía esa cara de Bambi atropellado. Más cuando la besaba de esa única forma en que Potter besaba y le decía que la amaba con voz suplicante.

_"Es totalmente seguro, con Sirius lo hemos hecho muchas veces_". Eso definitivamente no era ninguna garantía para ella pero no podía evitar confiar en él. "_James, es una locura, es día de semana. Mañana hay clases. No, estás loco. Si nos descubren nos echan. Es un no definitivo_" Había dicho ella totalmente en vano.

Así que ahí estaban, estudiando porque habían ido a estudiar, en la casa de los Potter. ¿Cómo había dicho que si? Fácil, todo el día James estuvo pidiéndoselo. "_Dale Lily, por favor. No va a pasar nada, lo juro. Tenemos la capa, un pasadizo, Hogsmeade, nos desaparecemos y listo. Así de sencillo. Vamos, hace mucho que no estamos a solas, sin Sirius ni nadie que moleste, especialmente Canuto. Comemos, haces la ronda y nos fugamos. Nadie tiene que saberlo. Bueno sí, mejor que Sirius lo sepa por las dudas. No, no quiero decir por las dudas porque pase algo. No, no va a pasar nada. Lo digo porque pueden justo buscarnos por algo y bueno… Voy a llevarme el espejo… No nada, digo que Sirius nos avisa cualquier cosa_" y así había sido. Cenaron, y Lily tomó su mochila poniendo un libro, dos, tres, algo de ropa y cosas innecesarias por las dudas.

James estaba sentado a su lado divagando con los pergaminos que Lily le había pasado.

— Lily — Dijo James ya incapaz de seguir estudiando. Ella seguía anotando en un pergamino cosas aisladas, sin prestarle atención. Fingiendo el máximo de concentración para torturarlo un poco, sólo un poco — Lily, deja eso un segundo… por favor

—Sí, James, ¿qué pasa?… ¿no entiendes mi letra? — Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

— No, tu letra está muy bien pero ya no puedo estudiar más…

—James… vinimos a estudiar… — Inquirió Lily con esa voz que empleaba cuando los pequeños no entendían una palabra de lo que se les estaba diciendo. Realmente estaba disfrutando ver los intentos desesperados de James por conseguir llevar a cabo sus planes de "ir a estudiar solos".

— Sí… y a estar juntos… vamos deja eso un segundo — Le pidió James sonriéndole e invitándola a que se sentara junto a él con un ademán de manos.

Lily terminó de apuntar la frase, demorándose sólo por delectación, dejó los pergaminos para levantarse de su silla y sentarse en el regazo de su novio. James se abrazó a ella, sintiéndola tan cerca. Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco que le regalaba su hombro y su cuello. Disfrutó unos segundos así hasta que empezó a besarla. Besos lentos, desperdigados por doquier. Encontró sus labios y cayó en ellos perdiéndose largo y sin apuro. Besos que en el colegio no podían darse ante la mirada de todos. Hacía días que no la tenía toda para él. Con lo del partido, James sólo había podido enfocarse en ello y pasar aislados momentos con Lily.

Soltó su cabello atado y masajeó su cuello relajándola y entregándola cada vez más a ese sopor que provocaba su contacto. A Lily no le costó mucho aliviarse y dejarse llevar por sus caricias y besos y pronto comenzó a responderle de igual manera. "_Mmm... cómo extrañaba esto_" Dijo James mientras Lily pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa y tocaba su espalda. Besándose y sólo sintiendo el sonido de sus lenguas chasqueando unas con otras cuando se juntaban. Hundiéndose cada vez más en ellos mismos, sólo pensando en ese momento, sólo existiendo uno para el otro. Lily pasó una pierna a cada lado y quedó a horcajadas de él, para sentirlo con más intensidad. James largó un suspiro que denotaba un gemido oculto, sobre sus labios. Lily lo mordió despacio pero con decisión y eso produjo que él se moviera bajo su cuerpo. Dejaron de besarse y disfrutaron mirándose a los ojos mientras Lily se contorneaba sobre él, haciendo fricción y sintiéndolo tan apretado contra ella que parecía querer estallar. Una mano se coló bajo la falda y buscaron urgentemente el botón y el cierre del pantalón. James cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer en sus manos, que buscaban con impaciencia y seductora urgencia. Gemidos entrecortados y ese contacto suave sobre él moviéndose latamente, haciendo espacio entre su entrepierna y separándose un poco de su cuerpo para maniobrar mejor. James comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa del uniforme aprovechando que aún le quedaba dominio de cuerpo y mente, para tomarse el tiempo de quitar cada botón.

Lily nunca dejó de tocarlo, pero sin que James pudiera reaccionar siquiera, se puso de pie y con una mano se quitó las bragas deslizándolas por las piernas hasta caer al suelo. Cuando James abrió los ojos, totalmente encendido y obnubilado por el placer, Lily ya estaba otra vez encima de él, realizando un roce completamente diferente. Comenzó a besar su cuello con premura y posó sus manos bajo la falda para sostenerse y posicionarla. "_sí, mmm sí, Lily_" mientras ella comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en esas sensaciones que la sobreponían.

Así sentados, demasiado juntos y a un ritmo enloquecedor, sin importar nada. James se aferraba de sus caderas, de donde la espalda perdía su nombre y ganaba uno mucho mejor. Lily se abrazaba a su cuello y lo besaba y suspiraba sobre su piel, donde fuera. Gimiendo y respirando pausado, discordantes y frenéticos. Allí en el living entre los libros y pergaminos, James sostuvo a Lily, sin separarse un centímetro y poniéndose de pie la depositó sobre la mesa. Lily por primera vez le había importado muy poco sus preciados resúmenes y sus amados libros. Acostada de espalda sobre la mesa, James marcaba ahora el ritmo agarrándose de sus hombros y empujándose sobre ella. "_Lily… mmm… Lily… oh Dios… Lily… si…ah… te… amo_" decía James entre susurros ininteligibles y palabras sueltas. Lily hubiese replicado pero él selló su boca con un beso que murió en un gemido ahogado mientras descansaba sobre ella.

—Creo que ahora puedo seguir estudiando — Dijo James mientras Lily soltaba una carcajada. Era hermosa cuando reía así, libremente y sin preocupaciones. Su risa se expandió por convulsaciones que llegaron hasta su propio cuerpo haciéndole temblar hasta el alma.

— Mejor, vamos a bañarnos y a dormir… suficiente por hoy. — Dijo Lily recogiendo sus bragas y tomando la mano de James que la conduciría escaleras arriba para dormirse abrazados luego de un baño refrescante. Antes de irse James vislumbró el desorden de pergaminos sobre la mesa y el piso y desencantó las velas sumiendo la sala en plena y calma oscuridad.

Una vez recostados en esa cama que ya habían conocido juntos, Lily se recostó sobre sus pectorales y se dejó llevar por la música que le regalaba su interior.

— James… ¿Estás dormido?

— Humm… no… ¿Qué pasa Lils?

— Pensaba… sabes… qué va a pasar después…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Que vas a hacer cuando Hogwarts termine?

— Querrás decir vamos a hacer ¿o ya piensas dejarme antes de casarnos? En cuanto me dijiste que sí, Lily, era un sí para siempre para mí. No pienso dejarte. Así que tendré que visitarte en casa de tus padres hasta convencerlos o tendré que raptarte y traerte conmigo. — No se estaban viendo a los ojos pero la risa suave de Lily le hizo saber que el verdor de su mirada brillaba emocionada.

— Te amo, James… no puedo imaginarme estar sin vos… tampoco quiero apresurarme, pero definitivamente no quiero perderte.

— Todo estará bien, ya verás… y sino para eso estará Sirius para apurarnos o hacernos ir despacio… porque de ese sí que no nos podremos librar.

— ¡Merlín nos proteja! — Dijo Lily riendo. James buscó su cara con su mano y levantó su barbilla para ponerla a la altura de su boca y besarla.

— Todo estará bien, Lily… — Y su voz confiada y segura, le hacía creer que así sería. Se durmió sintiendo sus brazos musculosos abrazándola mientras su oído se posaba en su piel sintiendo el corazón latir, vivo, a su lado, junto a ella, para ella.

* * *

Aquel miércoles llegaron algo tarde a Hogwarts pero nadie notó sus ausencias excepto sus amigos. Desayunaron con ferocidad, porque el estudio requería reservas y fuerzas. Se sirvieron abundante leche, tostadas con queso y dulce, con manteca, bollos rellenos de pastas de crema, cafés humeantes y jugos frescos. Porciones de budín inglés, pan blanco, frutas de estación y embutidos varios a libre elección.

Remus leía El Profeta junto con Mary, mientras ella opinaba sobre la prensa amarillista, ese diario que se había mostrado bajo los intereses del Ministerio y muchas veces en contra de todo orden ministerial. Sirius conversaba con James, que estaba absolutamente despeinado y con cara de trasnochado, mandándole indirectas sobre la noche pasada. Lily se ruborizaba mientras trataba de discutir con Canuto y desviar el tema de conversación. Mientras Peter miraba su taza de café sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Sirius siempre sabía todo de James, era su confidente, su mano derecha. Odiaba eso.

Pero Peter siempre se sentía turbado e irritable cuando los exámenes estaban tan cerca. Apenas hablaba, apenas comía y a penas toleraba a Sirius. No tenía porqué sentirse así, pero se sentía desahuciado y totalmente fuera de lado. No era del todo cierto, simplemente sus amigos tenían una vida y él no. Eso era cierto, pero tampoco implicaba apartarlo por estar ocupados en sus vidas. Otra vez esos sentimientos le acusaban. Pareciera peor que Sirius intentara animarlo anoche con ovaciones sobre el estudio. Lo hacía sentir más… vulnerable. Y Peter no quería ser vulnerable y débil, patético. Quería ser fuerte, respetado y venerado con causa. Levantó la vista de su café algo frío, y miró la mesa de Slytherin. Vio a Regulus beber de su taza, con su típico porte perfecto e impecable. La espalda recta y el cabello oscuro, cayéndole por la frente. Regulus levantó la vista cuando terminó de beber e interceptó su mirada. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza para saludarlo y siguió desayunando como si nada. Toda la mesa se trataba con solemnidad y hablaban poco pero se sonreían y se miraban a los ojos entendiéndose. Hablando un mismo idioma. Veneraban la magia, la tomaban en serio. No eran meras bromas y carcajadas sin prestar atención a nada. Eran meticulosos y tenían ese aspecto de importantes todo el tiempo. "_¿Junior crees que ese hechizo sirva?, Severus consiguió un libro interesante, deberías leerlo_" decía el joven Black refiriéndose a Barty Crouch.

Era _algo_. Algo que no podía definir aún, pero esa forma de ser, tan correcta y sofisticada, tan llena de respeto y sabiduría. Eso quería. Así quería ser Peter. Alguien que no sea el ridículo en su familia, sino ridiculizarlos a todos. Su hermano siendo jugador de Quidditch, su hermana la esposa de alguien, eso no era nada. No era ni un poco comparándose con algo semejante. Con qué, bien no sabía. Pero se imaginaba sus sueños, aquellos sueños tormentosos en los que Salma Nott le daba de comer y sus amigos limpiaban el piso con la lengua. No estaba bien soñar eso. No estaba bien. Pero se sentía, diferente. Era algo. Gigante, enorme y poderoso, capaz de aplastar a todos con el pie, con una mirada furiosa y con un movimiento de varita. Así en un traje negro impecable, de aspecto atemorizante y mirada adusta. Un mafioso de la magia. Un contrabandista de pociones. Un tipo duro.

Quizá fuera que Remus le había llenado la cabeza con esas películas de gangster, y las dos primeras novelas de Mario Puzo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente ante las similitudes. La célebre frase "_Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar_" con la conversación que había tenido con Regulus el día anterior. El joven Black le ofreció algo. Algo que él quería. No le dijo cómo, cuándo, dónde sino que dejo una ventana abierta. "_Cuando quieras, sabes dónde buscarme. Cuando necesites una mano… ya sabes, lo que sea, sé que te va a interesar_"

Peter era temeroso como para hacer algo así, pero ya había demostrado que bajo ciertos instintos y presión, sus decisiones eran muy diferentes a las comúnmente. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería Black, pero ya de por sí acudir al enemigo, no era algo bueno. Lo que más temía era el beso de la muerte, que alguien, mejor dicho que ellos, descubrieran sus intenciones y lo delaten, lo sentencien con un beso. Que James lo_ bese._

Cuando Remus leyó el libro, tuvo que explicarle a Sirius, _"No ese tipo de beso, malpensado. No, nada que ver, Michael Corleone besa a su hermano Fredo, advirtiéndole que ha descubierto su traición y que va a morir a causa de eso. El beso es un simbolismo más fuerte que la muerte misma, más doloroso que decirle traidor. Son hermanos… la familia es lo primero"_

Peter trata de alejar a los mafiosos, que pese a querer ser como ellos, le causan un miedo de muerte, trata de despejar su mente y terminar el desayuno antes de que sea la hora de las tediosas clases.

Todos los profesores coincidían en que esa última semana no se desarrollaran temas nuevos, sino un repaso de lo más importante o más complicado que hayan visto.

Era inevitable que después del mediodía Peter ya no soportara las putadas de Sirius, las lecciones de Remus y la impaciencia y constante actividad de James por toda la habitación. Así que sin más tomó unos libros y salió de la torre de Gryffindor en busca de algún lugar para estudiar.

Caminó, sin darse cuenta, rumbo a la Biblioteca. Pero cuando se percató de ello, se arrepintió y giró adentrándose en un pasillo angosto hasta dar con algún aula vacía. Eso sería mucho mejor, más cómodo y silencioso.

Peter jamás sospechó con lo que podía encontrarse allí. Era un aula vacía, en su efecto, con pocos pupitres y un pizarrón olvidado al fondo. Pero allí, en el medio de la sala había un espejo.

Peter dejó los libros a un lado y caminó lento, con pasos algo indecisos. El espejo era hermoso, alto hasta el techo, inmenso y majestuoso. Llevaba un marco dorado labrado apoyado en soportes en forma de garras. Vislumbró entonces una inscripción grabada en la parte superior que no le sonaba a nada. Entonces aun sin acercarse lo suficiente trató de entenderla pero no lo logró. Se acercó al espejo y vio su reflejo en él y enseguida éste cambió.

No pudo entenderlo, no sabía cómo funcionaba pero ahí estaba él, rodeado por una multitud. Sus padres le abrazaban, sus amigos y desconocidos le apretaban la mano mientras se arrodillaban ante él. Un Peter radiante, lleno de seguridad, perfecto, admirado, reconocido. Llevaba varias insignias en su túnica, debía ser alguien importante. Quizá Ministro de la magia. Quizá el director de Hogwarts o miembro principal del Wizengamot. Su padre lloraba de orgullo. Su madre sonreía feliz. Sus hermanos lo trataban con respeto, incapaces de decir una palabra. James Potter le besaba los pies junto a una cantidad de gente.

A veces los deseos no tenían porqué ser del todo bueno, u honestos o lo mejor para uno u otros. Simplemente eran deseos los más desesperados y terribles, de nuestro desasosegado corazón. Peter pasó toda la tarde mirándose en el espejo, incapaz de irse y abandonar a ese perfecto Peter Pettigrew. Se perdió en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos. Triunfal, exitoso. No pudo evitar llorar, abierta y desconsoladamente. Infantil y desesperado. Dolía ver algo que no era. Dolía ver a su padre así, tan agradecido y complacido. A su madre por una vez tranquila, alegre y conforme, sin tener que poner cara y defenderlo. A sus amigos muriendo por ser como él, adulándolo o haciendo lo que sea que hacían, pero viéndolo desde abajo.

Lloró desconsoladamente por una realidad que mataría por tener. Por ser ese hombre y no lo que era. No era nada.

Miró la extraña inscripción y trató de descifrarla hasta entender que estaba escrita al revés.

"No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón"

Era claro como el agua. No era un reflejo verdadero, ni real, ni presente. Quizás lo mostraba como sería si hiciera las cosas bien. Quizá ese reflejo existía en el futuro. O quizá le mostraba lo que él quería ver y nunca sería.

Esa tarde algo cambió en Peter. El monstruo interior, su parte buena y su parte mala, todos confluyeron y juraron. No sabía bien qué, pero juraron por algo. Quería algo, exigían ese algo.

Peter sintió sus entrañas rugir de hambre y supo que sería muy tarde y que lo lógico sería regresar a su patética vida. Dejó atrás al Espejo de Oesed y se fue sintiendo un vacío desgarrador. Sintiéndose nadie, tan poco, tan nada. Nunca se había sentido tan deprimido como ese día. Ni las lágrimas derramadas compensaban, sentía que aun podía llorar todo un río y ni siquiera sería suficiente.

Se presentó en el Gran Salón luciendo una cara terrible, ojos hinchados y rojos, y más cabizbajo que lo normal. Sirius tuvo que ridiculizarlo y reírse de él. "_¿Qué mierda te pasó, los libros te dieron una paliza?"_ James tuvo que minimizar sus asuntos "_vamos Peter son sólo exámenes, los pasarás, no es para tanto"_ Remus miró a Colagusano preocupado y tuvo que remarcar su incapacidad de entendimiento, "_esta noche estudiamos juntos, ya verás como entiendes todo"_.

No dijo nada, porque si decía algo tenía que mandarlos a joder, a que les dieran violentamente. Se abstuvo y comió en silencio. Ni la comida parecía animarlo, al menos le recomponía esa sensación de vacío, pero tampoco fue panacea, el milagro que necesitaba.

Esa noche antes de acostarse se dijo mentalmente que no vería nunca más a ese estúpido espejo. No tenía sentido ver algo que no era real, que ni siquiera sabía si podía llegar a serlo. Sabía que volvería a verlo, pero se sentía mejor negándolo.

Mucho más tarde James y Sirius discutían sobre la mejor idea parar cerrar la era merodeadora sobre Hogwarts.

—No capullo, Hogwarts tiene que ser un antes y después de merodeadores. Así la historia va a contarse. No habrá otros como nosotros… ¿cómo se te ocurre un chasco semejante?

— ¿Por qué no dices qué es lo que estuvo pensando tu brillante cerebro, Canuto?

— Va a ser genial, la idea me la dio Remus el otro día, pero aun tengo que ver si es posible y entonces la expongo en la reunión del comité merodeador.

_"Genial, ahora planean la última broma merodeadora sin mí__"_ Pensó con amargura Peter alcanzando a escuchar lo último que decían.

— Entonces, ¿no será una broma en particular?

— No, tiene que ser algo más grande que eso, algo sorprendente.

— Canuto la última vez que dijiste eso, todo el colegio que comió torta de chocolate estuvo alegre y dijo incoherencias todo el día. Una verdadera insensatez. — Apuntó Remus abriendo su cama para meterse en ella.

— Fue genial, Minerva no nos castigó en todo el día y madame Pince dejó que todos hablaran en la Biblioteca. — Dijo Canuto tirándose en la cama de Remus sin dejarle acostarse.

— Sí, claro y el lío que se les armó a los elfos domésticos fue muy divertido — Cortó tajante Lunático levantando las sábanas con fuerza para sacar a Canuto de su cama.

Peter estaba acostado con un libro metido entre las sábanas, mientras los escuchaba conversar. Quería participar de la charla pero a la vez se sentía tan invadido por una ira extraña mezcla de amargura y enojo que era incapaz de hablar y no evidenciarla.

— Hey Peter ¿Qué lees?

— Transformaciones - Gruñó desde su cama apenas levantando la vista hacia James.

— El sábado a la noche iremos con Canuto a la biblioteca a la sección prohibida ¿vienes? — Dijo Cornamenta usando esa voz que empleaba cuando quería que todo estuviera bien y ser perdonado

— Sí, claro que voy

— Creo que mejor sería que Peter se quede conmigo estudiando. Los ÉXTASIS son éste lunes...

— Dije que voy — Peter esta vez sí los miró a todos, con sus pequeños ojos azules escrutadores, acuosos y destellantes de desafiante ira. Remus sabía que la había cagado, pero sinceramente prefería que se quedase estudiando con él, que arriesgando todo a un paso de rendir, por seguir a los descerebrados de Potter y Black.

— Bien entonces buscaremos ese libro que Remus cree que existe… — Tajó Sirius sin darle importancia al extraño episodio acontecido.

— Yo no dije que existiera — Aseguró Remus logrando por fin que Canuto se levantara de su cama, y al ver la cara de susto de éste, agregó — Pero debe haber un encantamiento que lo permita, estoy seguro.

— Más te vale… porque la idea es brillante. Todo por ese homosexual enamorado de su maestro. — Dijo Sirius encantado con su plan, brillándole la mirada de satisfacción.

—Era filósofo y griego… ¿Qué esperabas? Mínimamente iba a demostrar admiración por quien le había enseñado todo

—Sí, ya sabemos qué le habrá enseñado… pervertidos fiesteros. — Añadió Canuto riendo mientras se mudaba a su cama.

— No tienes respeto ni por los grandes… Platón era… — Empezó a decir Remus pero Sirius lo cortó enseguida.

— Sí, si… todo lo que quieras, no nos aburras con tu doctorado en homosexuales griegos… porque digas lo que digas, tenía un problemita _platónico,_ y no tanto, con Sócrates.

Remus iba a refutar aquel comentario, pero prefirió dar por terminada la discusión aprovechando que por fin se había quitado de encima a Sirius. Tomó uno de los pesados libros apilados a un costado de su mesa de noche y empezó a leer.

* * *

Ultimo fin de semana para meterse todos los conocimientos en la cabeza y hacer una conciencia general, un estado de paz mental superior, para poder rendir en condiciones optimas. Todo esto se traducía en no poder ir a Hogsmeade, encerrarse horas en la habitación y en la biblioteca, cuando ésta estuviese abierta, tragarse las hojas de los libros, perder temporalmente la memoria, temblar de ansiedad y buscar métodos alternativos para no estudiar.

James Potter había arrojado el libro de Encantamientos al otro lado de la habitación. Esa era una de las reacciones más violentas pero típicas. El odio hacia una materia era más fácil que admitir que se estaba en un punto de la no absorción de ningún dato más en el cerebro.

Se puso de pie y buscó en los cajones de la repisa, del escritorio y del armario, vacío de ropa lleno de cosas, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Sacó la radio y desplegó su antena sentándose al borde de la ventana para encontrar frecuencia. Peter era el que siempre la manejaba y le sintonizaba las emisoras muggles. Le gustaría que pudiera estar ahora para ayudarle, aun se sentía un poco extraño por no haber sido más paciente con él o más atento o más algo. Sabía que en época de exámenes se volvía histérico y muy irritable. Lo cual era bastante lógico, pues eso le pasaba a todo el mundo, menos quizá a Sirius Black el confiado número uno.

Buscó pacientemente por un rato escuchando solo estática ruidosa hasta dar con algo de música.

—… tres y media de esta tarde de sábado 3 de Junio, recuerde radioyentes para mañana se esperan fuertes lluvias y esperamos que baje la temperatura. Hace un rato escuchábamos a The beach boys "Good vibrations" a continuación a pedido de Charly, que se ha comunicado con nosotros durante el corte comercial, nos pide este tema porque siente eso, ese "algo" por ella, por su amiga Sandy. Para todos ustedes…"Something" The Beatles.

El gramófono de la radio dejó de reproducir esa voz potente y grave del locutor para empezar con los acordes de la guitarra. Inmediatamente James puso el volumen lo máximo que el aparato le permitía. Comenzó a cantar junto con George Harrison, justo cuando Canuto ingresaba a la habitación.

— Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover… something in the way she woos me, I don't want to leave her now —Cantó James y señalando a Canuto siguió — You know I believe her now. Vamos Sirius canta conmigo, sé que la sabes…— Dijo saltando a su cama fingiendo ser un Beatle más. — Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover, something in her style that shows me, I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe her now… vamos Sirius canta… You´re asking me, will my love grow?

— I don't know, I don't know — Cantó Sirius dejándose contagiar por su entusiasmo Betleamaníaco, mientras James sonreía complacido.

— You stick around now it may show — James puso énfasis y aun así su voz sonó casi tan desastrosa como la perruna de Sirius.

— I don't know, I don't know — Volvió a cantar Sirius saltando a la cama de Peter y la guitarra hizo un solo mientras ambos fingían tocar una imaginaria y empezó la última estrofa — Something in the way she knows

— And all I have to do is think of her — Cantó James mientras Canuto saltaba a la cama de Remus.

—Something in the things she shows me

— I don't want to leave her now — Cantó Cornamenta saltando a la cama de Remus.

— You know I believe her now — Dijo Sirius terminando la canción.

Deberían estar estudiando, les diría Remus si los viera. Pero pese al tiempo perdido, escasos minutos que se sumaban con muchos otros minutos escasos formando horas, aquello era relajante y liberador de toda tensión acumulada.

Se quedaron acostados en la cama del licántropo, que minutos atrás descansaba tendida y prolija, ahora revuelta y con sus pisadas. Miraron el techo un rato sin decir nada, disfrutando esos momentos escasos de no estudio que formaban muchos momentos más.

— Cantaste los Beatles, digas lo que digas, sé que te gustan

— Si sé las letras es porque me atosigas con ellos…

—Te gustan, no lo niegues… te encantan… — Decía James con la voz cargada de emoción exagerada, abrazándolo como si eso fuera aun peor para su amigo.

— No me jodas Jimmy… suéltame o te saco a patadas.

— ¡A patadas!.. Porque te gustan los Beatles…

Y eso fue todo. Empezaron a empujarse y a patearse ahí mismo en la cama de Remus, terminando por caer al suelo arrastrando sábanas, almohadas, algunos libros y lo que fuera que se encontrara en su camino.

Esa noche fueron Peter, Sirius y James, bajo la capa y con mapa en mano, a la Biblioteca. Remus se quedó en la habitación leyendo unos planos del castillo y algo malhumorado por el sermón que había tenido que darles al dúo dinámico por las condiciones en que habían dejado su cama. _"Un simple hechizo y ya está, te quejas porque te gusta_" Le había dicho Sirius. _"Es mi cama y los quiero lejos de ella. Váyanse antes que se arrepientan"_

Mucho tiempo después, Remus seguía despierto gracias a unas efectivas pociones, practicando con su varita movimientos exactos y precisos. El resto de los merodeadores entraron a la habitación con cinco libros reducidos. Cuando los pusieron en el suelo, Sirius los volvió a su tamaño original y empezó a hojearlos.

Peter se sintió un poco mejor al descubrir la idea del último acto merodeador en Hogwarts. Era brillante y pese a que fue difícil hallar los libros que tuvieran algún dato relacionado y aunque perdieran tiempo para estudiar, sabía que valía la pena.

James estaba radiante ante la perspectiva de realizar aquello. Palmeó a Sirius en la espalda y le sonrió con encanto, con esa sonrisa marca registrada Potter. Ya ni recordaban que se habían pegado sin piedad horas atrás. Siempre hacían lo mismo, en un momento se trataban como enemigos, se decían barbaridades, siempre manteniendo las sonrisas desafiantes y divertidas y al otro momento eran los mejores amigos del mundo incapaz de hacerse algo malo.

* * *

El domingo llovió torrencialmente en medio de un clima especialmente caluroso. Ese día fue realmente tormentoso para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo en especial. Estaban a un día de empezar a debatirse su futuro académico.

Una semana atrás, cada jefe de cada casa se había reunido con el consejo escolar y con el director para decidir el cronograma a desarrollarse en esa semana siguiente. Los alumnos de quinto rendirían sus TIMOs por la mañana y los de séptimo sus EXTASIS por la tarde. Se emplearía el gran salón durante dos horas por examen y se evaluarían a todas las casas a la vez. Primero una parte escrita teórica y luego una práctica. El almuerzo se serviría a las doce y a las dos de la tarde iniciarían a rendir los de séptimo.

Después de la tormenta no vino la calma. Los rastros de la tempestad de la noche anterior parecían haberse esfumado pero otra de otro lugar, comenzaba a avanzar. El viento soplaba cálido, tan cálido que impedía respirar, y a su paso había un dejo de sabor a tormenta. La naturaleza, sabia en su esencia, indicaba ciertas alarmas. Así como los animales presienten las tormentas eléctricas, los huracanes, los diluvios y tantas otras calamidades naturales y se salvan refugiándose, a los humanos aquellas señales les indican mucho más. Sentimientos colapsados, _chocándote_. Furia contenida, _eclipsándote_. Electricidad propagada por el cuerpo, _erizándote_. Diluvios como años de llantos, _purificándote_. Viento borrando y llevándose todo, _redimiéndote_. Había llegado la hora de los EXTASIS.

Las catástrofes se presagian, con más precisión para las personas que están tan bien familiarizadas con ellas. Escocia parecía hablar por sí sola y Hogwarts parecía expectante del momento, el ojo de la tormenta, allí donde todo se concentra, donde todo nace y todo muere.

El ambiente pesado, las nubes grises y marrones se desplazaban velozmente por el cielo, la entrada y salida del sol como si se abriera y cerrara el telón, iluminaba y ensombrecía los terrenos. Eran las dos de la tarde y el clima parecía querer aguardar hasta el atardecer juntando fuerzas para volver a desatar otra tempestad. Un alivio esperado, que no quería llegar.

Los ÉXTASIS, conocidos como EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, estaban presididos, realizados y evaluados, por un grupo especializado del Ministerio. Griselda Marchbanks, la jefa del Tribunal, estaba sentada tras un largo escritorio, acompañada por los demás examinadores, el profesor Tofty, Regina Humbert, Tiberius Ogden y Amelie Yorkshire. Los cincos delegados observaban a los alumnos de séptimo de todas las casas, sentados en bancos individuales, realizar su primer examen de Encantamientos. Luego de dos horas para responder las preguntas teóricas tendrían una entrevista individual y de cortos minutos para realizar la evolución práctica.

Sirius estaba sentado delante de James, despatarrado, deslizándose en la silla cómodamente como si estuviera relajado en plena Sala Común. De vez en cuando se daba vuelta para mirar a James y sonreírle mientras le señalaba con la pluma, a un compañero que se le veía la raya del culo. Remus rectamente sentado, escribiendo concienzudamente y rasgando la pluma en el pergamino de vez en cuando. James en cambio estaba tan cerca de la mesa que parecía acostado en ella mientras escribía con el pergamino ladeado hacia la izquierda. De vez en cuando veía a canuto que se desperezaba y se estiraba delante de él. Peter constantemente movía su pie dando pequeñas patadas a la pata de la silla.

Lily estaba sentada delante de Remus y escribía con su pluma a una velocidad imposible, cualquiera pensaría que estaba trascribiendo el libro entero. Katherine movía la pluma con sus manos pensando en una respuesta adecuada y escribiendo como si debatiera con ella misma. Alice estaba ceñuda y escribía tan seria, como si quisiera entregar, de una vez por todas, ese examen. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con el inquiétate e imponente reloj de arena que cronometraba la duración. _"¡Qué necesidad!"_ pensó mientras volvía a concentrarse en lo importante.

Dos horas más tarde los cinco examinadores calificados en todas las materias, entrevistaban personalmente a cinco alumnos. Todos fueron evaluados con diferentes temas puesto que estaban todos presentes y cada evaluador era diferente a otro. Así que no solo era saber, sino tener suerte de que te toque Tofty que parecía el más blando o de que te pidieran los movimientos de varita de un encantamiento que supieras a la perfección.

El primer día había sido superado. Esa noche en el Gran Comedor, ya vuelto a la normalidad con sus cinco largas mesas ubicadas como siempre, los examinadores del ministerio acompañaban al director y los profesores en la cena. Los alumnos comentaban sobre el examen acontecido y se preparaban para otros diferentes al otro día. Aun quedaba mucho por delante: Transformaciones, Pociones, DCAO, Herbología, Runas, Estudios Muggles, Historia de la Magia, Adivinación, Astronomía y Aritmancia. Todas esas ellas asignadas en esa semana. Pero de a poco todo llegaba. Por suerte el calor acompañaba a pasar rápido el tiempo, al menos eso fue un alivio para muchos.

El jueves por la noche se llevó a cabo la teoría y la práctica de Astronomía. Joan se había mordido todas las uñas, se había manchado de tinta el puño de la camisa, pero al menos había dado un perfecto EXTASIS, mucho mejor que el de Runas.

Cuando regresó a la sala común encontró a los merodeadores sentados en sillones diferentes, en evidente dominio del lugar, conversando.

—Solo nos queda Defensa mañana, pero es pan comido — Dijo Sirius mientras comía un bollito de chocolate que había robado de las cocinas.

— Necesito terminar esta tortura creo que el cerebro se me va a fundir

— Ya esta fundido Jimmy… lamento ser yo el que te lo diga — Dijo Sirius llevándose una mano al pecho con solemnidad.

— Si mañana hace este calor terminamos de rendir y vamos al lago — Propuso James no sin antes pegarle a Sirius con ganas y haciendo que se llenara de migas de chocolate.

—Sí por favor, hace demasiado calor — Dijo Peter que además del clima se veía afectado por sus nervios y transpiraba por demás.

— Bueno, voy a seguir leyendo ese libro tan interesante — Alegó Sirius refiriéndose a uno que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca. — Creo que esta noche tendré que volver a donde ya saben. Solo uno de los cinco fue útil. Voy a devolver los otros y buscar uno que hable sobre… ya saben — Dijo mientras Joan pasaba por al lado con cara de cansancio mortal.

Por fin el viernes llegó para terminar con la agonía, para bien o para mal, de esos exámenes del demonio. Ya el calvario se había finalizado. Pero como todos habían estado demasiado ocupados en estudiar y hacer su mejor demostración de conocimientos, nadie había caído en la cuenta que ya sólo quedaba una semana en Hogwarts.

Esa noche, la última de los invitados en el castillo, Dumbledore anunciaría la finalización del curso, felicitaría a todos por los estudios, recordaría que las calificaciones llegaría en Julio vía lechuza y comerían un banquete delicioso, pudiendo, ahora sí, sentirle el gusto a la comida.

Pero aun era el sol calentaba la grava y el agua del lago, mientras varios alumnos se bañaban en él.

James y Lily estaban sentados sobre el césped a una distancia prudente de la orilla. Conversaban animadamente mientras disfrutaban ver a sus amigos bañarse y nadar. Remus estaba junto a ellos, demasiado vestido para el día que era. A ellos no les extrañaba, sabían que su amigo ocultaba sus cicatrices de los ojos ajenos.

Sirius y Peter aparecieron ante ellos, con el torso desnudo y el pelo muy mojado. Se sentaron junto a ellos y disfrutaron del final de la tarde libre. Canuto se tiró arriba de James mojándolo, y con eso, mojando a Lily también. Tontearon un rato sobre temas aislados

— Recuerdan cuando McGonagall nos hizo esas entrevistas en quinto sobre nuestras futuras carreras — Comenzó James mientras se recostaba y apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de Lily.

— Canuto dijo que sería profesor de Historia y Minerva le había creído por unos momentos — Recordó Remus

— No sería mala idea… lleno de alumnas obedientes… sería la única manera que nadie se durmiera en esa clase. — Dijo Sirius queriendo también apoyarse sobre las piernas de Lily mientras James lo sacaba y le decía que se consiguiera una novia.

—Sirius seguro que serías el primero en dormirte… —Dijo Lily mientras se reían de tal ocurrencia disparatada. — Y tú Peter ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— No sé… creo que trabajar en el negocio de mi familia, ellos tienen droguerías de pociones en Irlanda. ¿Qué hay de ti, Remus?

— La verdad no lo sé, siempre quise estudiar filosofía… pero no lo sé. ¿James?

— Fácil voy a ser auror, patearé traseros, y luego jugaré al Quidditch, no pienso retirarme y hacer papeleo en el ministerio. No, seré entrenador de un equipo de Quidditch quizá de las ligas menores. ¿Tú que harás Canuto?

— ¿Yo? Pues creo que dejaré lo de auror y me haré modelo de ropa interior o actor porno. Ganaría millones. Saldría en las revistas condicionadas en pelotas. Mi fama sería mundial... Oh por Dios creo que me voy a correr de solo pensarlo. — Dijo Sirius fingiendo un gemido algo escandaloso con lo cual se ganó un golpe de James. Pero todos rieron, no había caso con Sirius, y ya Lily se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios impúdicos y fuera de lugar.

— Todos sabemos que Lily será la mejor medimaga de San Mungo — Dijo James abrazándola y besándola.

Ese viernes el banquete tuvo una connotación especial, las conversaciones y risas alegres que a menudo decoraban al Gran Salón volvieron a oírse. Una vez pasados los exámenes, todos se sentían con el alma en el cuerpo otra vez. La espera de las notas era otro tema, eso ya se vería, ahora no había nada que pudieran hacer más que relajarse y esperar.

Peter ha tomado una decisión, porque luego del chapuzón en el lago antes de ir a la habitación y cambiarse se ha desviado y visitado al espejo. El reflejo fue el mismo, un Peter diferente. Otro yo, otro todo. Atrapado en un derrumbamiento, no hay escape de la realidad. Abre tus ojos, mira los cielos y ve. _Soy solo un pobre muchacho._

No sabe si fue realmente verse, ver lo que quería o si fue algo que mucho antes se había gestado en su inconsciente, en el fondo de su corazón, pero a partir de ese momento Peter había matado a un hombre. Puso un arma contra su cabeza. _Presioné mi gatillo, ahora él está muerto_. _Mamá, la vida recién ha comenzado, y la eché a perder_. Ha comenzado para él y ha terminado.

Peter salió de esa aula vacía deseando nunca habérsela encontrado en su camino. O quizá fuera eso lo que pensaría más adelante. Hoy se sentía demasiado confuso como para saber lo importante, como para realmente ver. Ahora camina por el atestado pasillo y solo puede ver a Peter. _Soy solo un pobre muchacho y nadie me ama_. Él es solo un pobre muchacho de una pobre familia. Perdónale su vida de su monstruosidad.

Regulus y Barty Junior conversaban juntos, mientras Severus y Rodolphus intercambiaban impresiones sobre el EXTASIS de esa tarde.

Peter los vio caminar hacia su dirección y se quedó estático mientras la muchedumbre caminaba a su alrededor, pasando por su lado. Nadie le empujaba, simplemente lo esquivaban como si no estuviera ahí. Los Slytherin se mostraban satisfechos y seguros, caminando en dirección a la biblioteca. Fue un segundo o dos, o unos cuantos, en los que se miraron a los ojos. No había enemistad, no había odio, no había nada más que _algo_. Ahí implícito volando en el aire. Ojos diciendo que sí, miradas aprobatorias y gestos en las manos, sutiles. Una invitación, no. Una bienvenida, quizá.

Nada realmente importa. Nadie puede ver. Nada realmente importa. _Nada realmente me importa, ya no._

Peter siguió caminando alejándose de todos, dejando a tras a aquellos que le miraban como igual, a aquellos que pasaban por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, y se fue a su habitación en donde sus amigos le esperaban sin saber. Donde él mismo esperaba algo, sin saber qué.

* * *

**¡Hasta acá llegamos!**

**En una parte hablo de Mario Puzo autor de la saga de "El padrino"**

**Les cuento que la ultima parte es sacada de la canción "Bohemian rapsody" de Queen. Una excelente y gran canción, totalmente intrincada, difícil, compleja y complicada, algo loca y desquiciada, como este capítulo lleno de éxtasis y perfil criminal. **

**"el protagonista de esa canción dice que mató a un hombre... para mi acá Peter se mata a sí mismo, ese gatillo imaginario lo aprieta contra él... pero podría ser considerado contra a sus amigos... como Uds. quieran... yo creo que desde ese momento, Peter murió y es otro..." algo así es el mensaje...**

**Ya llega el final, próximo capítulo, se termina TDG!**

**¿Reviews?**


	33. Capítulo 32 Game over

_**Capítulo 32: Game over**_

Llegó el día en que todos vieran los cielos y piensen en libertad. Sabor a verano en puertas. Dulce fragor de mente libre como caballos galopando en la pradera. Embarcaciones zarpando de puertos del olvido, cuyos marineros saludaban con sonrisas y lágrimas en sus caras, jurando que _"nunca te olvidaré Marbella"_

El inicio del verano nunca había sabido más diferente que éste. El olor a libertad nunca había sabido más asfixiante y menos deseado. Pero todo concluye y el juego ha de terminar también.

**La semana sabática**

La palabra hebrea šhabbat de donde deriva sabático, significa el día o el tiempo referido de descanso, en este sentido el día sábado por preferencia. Su origen se remonta a siglos atrás, cuando los hebreos se tomaban el séptimo año de cosecha para el descanso.

Ese sábado se inicia lento y aletargado. El cansancio necesario y libertador se extiende hasta horas desatinadas del almuerzo.

Los visitadores del ministerio se han ido luego del banquete del viernes y las medidas de buen comportamiento del alumnado, se han distendido una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ese día no hay práctica de Quidditch, no hay que estudiar, no hay deberes que realizar, no hay visita a Hogsmeade como si de eso pendiera toda la semana, no hay nada pendiente que hacer más que relajarse y disfrutar.

Los madrugadores disfrutarán un desayuno silencioso, pero satisfactorio. Los trasnochadores, se complacerán de horas extras remoloneando en las camas.

Las vacaciones estaban al alcance de la mano y el ánimo de los alumnos lo demostraba con precisión.

Porque al séptimo día descansó. Porque a los siete años de cosecha, se descansa. Porque después de siete años en el Tíbet... Porque después de siete años en Howgarts llegó el descanso. Y no habrá sido un año, pero si una semana entera de respiro como premio consuelo de los exámenes finales. De todo una larga etapa, concluyéndose al fin.

**Desconfiando del desconfiado**

Como siempre, la excepción a la regla, debe ser de carácter merodeadora. Ese sábado, increíble y anecdótico, Sirius Black ha estado leyendo. Si alguien le diría que debe estudiar, no tocaría un libro, lo mismo si de hacer tareas se refiere. Pero cuando dices broma, dices gamberreada, dices última, dices merodeador, Sirius es el primero en ponerse serio y estudiar llegado el caso.

Así fue, no ha dejado de leer a consciencia esos libros que ha tomado prestado de la biblioteca. _"Mejor que sea Remus el que vaya, si voy yo va a ser sospechoso. Además tengo una reputación que cuidar"._ Remus ha ido de buena gana, con la excusa de ayudar a la bibliotecaria a poner orden para buscar alguno que les sirviera.

Sábado por la noche la excelencia de la casa erudita, Ravenclaw, realiza una fiesta en conmemoración a la finalización de los estudios.

Están a punto de irse a la torre de las águilas cuando Sirius grita, con euforia e histeria, que ha encontrado algo útil. Allí en el libro pequeño, de tapa de cuero desvencijada y algo destartalado, que Lunático ha traído esa tarde.

—Parece complicado… — Dice Peter dudoso de que realmente haya que hacer eso.

— Mañana vayamos a nadar al lago, yo me encargo — Dijo Sirius dejando el librito bajo su almohada y tomando otros dos.

— No, si vas yo también voy — Dice James abotonándose la camisa a cuadros. No es que desconfíe del desconfiado más grande, pero simplemente no puede permitir que él siempre haga algo o sea el primero en todo.

— Potter… no te cansas de seguirme — Dice Sirius mientras toma la capa para volverse invisible — Voy a devolver éstos.

— Yo te acompaño — Dice Remus que confía tan poco en él cuando de libros se trata. Desconfía del desconfiado número uno. Y lo bien que hace.

— Y ahora Remus… ya sé que me aman tanto que no pueden dejarme a solas un segundo. Hey Peter si quieres puedes acompañarme esta noche… soy de todos, tontito. — Dice Sirius apretando con una mano la mejilla de Peter, mientras éste trataba de zafarse de su alcance.

— ¡Que te den! — Exclamó Colagusano sobándose la cara, aliviándose del pellizco.

— Ya quisieran…

Dos por un pasillo y dos por otro. Remus lleva el mapa y consulta mirándolo de vez en cuando. Son tres pisos los que deben bajar y mientras tanto conversan de cualquier cosa.

_"¿Crees que funcione?" "Podría ser" "Joder Lunático, ¿lo crees o no?" "Sí, Sirius, es muy factible" "Bien, porque la idea es excelente… tiene que salir bien" "Sí lo sé, ojalá tuviésemos más tiempo" "Lo lograremos, estoy seguro" "Bueno ya, dejamos esos libros y ¿a dónde pensabas ir?"_ Canuto se detiene y Remus choca detrás de él. La capa ondea y sus pies son descubiertos_. "A la fiesta, capullo, ¿a dónde más?" "Si fueras James te creería pero, a ti, no. Vamos confiesa"_

Sirius se gira, ahí a mitad del largo pasillo desierto y lo mira a los ojos. La capa les queda chica, principalmente porque Remus es mucho más alto que Sirius, incluso que James.

— Al despacho de McGonagall

— Bien, entonces apurémonos.

No indaga en cómo es que sospechó que haría algo más que indebido. No importa, Remus siempre fue capaz de realizar esa percepción extrasensorial, capaz de oler el miedo, la duda, la intriga y el secreto a largas distancias. Se ve que Sirius Black emanaba cierto olor particular para las gamberreadas personales, quizá a través del latido de esa vena de su cuello, de la forma de respirar o por algún temblor en su voz.

Rápido y ágil, así es el cometido. Remus pierde de vista a Sirius, porque uno guarda en una sección y otro camina por un corredor apartado para dejar los demás libros. Salen de la biblioteca, esa que han profanado millones de veces a lo largo de tantos años y se encaminan para el despacho de la jefa de su casa.

La biblioteca de la profesora es basta y precisa. Transformaciones e intrincados encantamientos. Libros extravagantes y seguramente, difíciles de conseguir. Sirius está sentado sobre su escritorio y bromea algo de ser castigado sobre él. En esos momentos hojea un tomo sobre los cuatro elementos y se detiene en uno en particular. Remus observa que Minerva duerme en su habitación y que Filch sondea el cuarto piso junto a su gata.

Canuto le da para que lea una descripción en particular y Remus sonríe. Inmediatamente Sirius lo encoje y se lo guarda en un bolsillo. Dejan todo en su lugar y salen al pasillo.

La noche era cálida y cuando llegaron al quinto piso se quitaron la capa. Sirius la guarda en su bolsillo delantero. Remus se detiene en pleno pasillo mirando algo en el mapa. Algo le ha llamado la atención. Lee dos nombres, tres. Uno es suficiente para dejarlo ahí quieto e inmóvil como esperando algo. Canuto vuelve tras sus pasos y le habla. Puede ser que le diga que se apure, qué le pasa, qué vio. Remus no retiene sus palabras ni siquiera le escucha.

Pero sí escucha aquella voz que tanto conoce y el terrible "_joder quién te parió, Remus_" que emite su amigo a su lado. Filch está delante de ellos, con esa expresión de satisfacción sádica que le caracteriza cuando ha atrapado a alumnos en donde no deben. Lunático apunta rápidamente con su varita al mapa y pronuncia casi inaudible: _travesura realizada._

— ¿Qué es eso? Dámelo ahora mismo — Pero no espera a que Remus se lo entregue y se lo arrebata de las manos. Las últimas líneas del plano y varios nombres se desvanecen. — ¿Qué tipo de artilugio de magia negra es ésta? Vándalos ilegales. Hijos de Satanás. Por fin los agarro. ¿Qué hacían a esta hora merodeando por el castillo?

— Ya… castíguenos de una vez. — Dice Sirius con evidente mal humor, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando hacia un costado con ojos rabiosos.

— Ni crean que van a librarse de mi ésta vez. ¿Qué llevan en los bolsillos? — Argus Filch se relame de triunfo. Se guarda el plegado pergamino, ahora en blanco, en su túnica. Revisa a Remus Lupin pero no encuentra nada interesante. Sirius Black no colabora y en cuanto pone una mano en su bolsillo, Sirius le advierte.

— Cuidado con lo que toca… — Su expresión gana un tinte de soberbia y burla. Su mirada gris desafía sugerente.

— Desvergonzado pervertido. — Argus toma a Black por la camisa y los obliga a caminar por el pasillo por donde venían.

Irónicamente vuelven de donde estaban minutos atrás. Minerva McGonagall en camisón y bata, recibe a sus alumnos y al celador en su despacho. Con voz risueña y cara de dormida, aun con el recuerdo de una almohada demasiado vívida, es capaz de pronunciar los peores discursos aleccionadores. Remus siente no sólo la mirada decepcionante de su profesora sino la culpa y la indignación que le hace sentir que Sirius no le mire. Argus no delata el mapa a la profesora, presiente que ha confiscado algo importante y se lo guarda como un tesoro personal.

— Señor Filch siga haciendo su trabajo, yo les impondré el castigo. Vaya sin más.

Minerva se sienta detrás de su escritorio mientras sus dos alumnos se mantienen de pie al otro lado. Ninguno dice nada, no se defienden como siempre, diciendo distintos discursos y echándose culpas inútilmente.

_"¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Estaban haciendo una de sus bromas? ¿Otra vez intercambiando pertenencias de alumnos y profesores por todo el castillo? Vacíen sus bolsillos y pongan todo en mi escritorio"_ En cuanto empiezan a dejar las cosas con lentitud, Minerva mueve su varita y sus cosas, sea del bolsillo que fuera, vuelan hasta su escritorio.

Dos varitas, papeles, cigarrillos, el encendedor zippo, pergaminos arrugados, envoltorios de piruletas y caramelos, un par de knuts, un librito diminuto, y otras cosas.

Remus mira a Sirius pero éste no le devuelve la mirada. _Ahora sí que están perdidos_.

— Con que estaban en la Biblioteca. — Sin tocar el libro lo transforma a su estado original. Lo hojea e inmediatamente lo cierra mirándolos azorada. Abre la boca un par de veces pero la cierra incapaz de decir nada. _Escandalizada_. No puede ser cierto. Todo su rostro es de sorpresa y disgusto. Remus cree haber notado un tinte colorado en sus mejillas pero no está seguro a juzgar por la escasa iluminación. — Ya veo como fueron las cosas. Señor Black, debería darle vergüenza, usar a su amigo para conseguir algo tan… — Minerva emite un resoplido de disgusto, incapaz de encontrarle un adjetivo a aquello. — Junten sus cosas y váyanse a dormir. Mañana los dos, después del desayuno, acá mismo.

Remus se va siguiendo a Sirius, incapaz de entender qué pasó ahí adentro. Le pregunta pero su amigo camina a paso lento, impasible.

Cuando llegan al quinto piso, Sirius camina varias veces, ida y vuelta, bordeando las paredes laterales del largo pasillo. Va y viene y Remus ya no le dice nada. Por fin encuentra lo que busca. Entre la tercera armadura y la cuarta descansa el librito, ese que habían tomado del despacho de la profesora, oculto bajo la capa para volverse invisible.

— Entonces… ¿qué libro encontró McGonagall en tu bolsillo?

— Uno _especial_ que quería para mí… lo saqué de la biblioteca cuando no me veías — Sirius Black sonríe con amargura — Mierda ahora voy a tener que sacárselo a la profesora sin el mapa.

— Lamento… eso. — Dijo Remus con sincero sentimiento de culpa, destellando sus ojos miel llenos de arrepentimiento.

— Sí, ya lo sé, no importa ya se lo sacaremos a Filch. Voy a dejar esto en la habitación, nos vemos en la torre Ravenclaw en un rato.

**Honores fúnebres.**

Domingo a la tarde, cuando ya Remus y Sirius terminaron su castigo, se unen a sus amigos en el bosque, lindando la orilla del lago negro.

James Potter fue el que más escándalo hizo por la pérdida del mapa. Por supuesto no lo supo hasta la mañana de ese día cuando se despertó y vio a Lunático y a Canuto vestirse para desayunar temprano. Demasiado extraño. Entonces ya no pudo dormir más. "_Filch le confiscó el mapa al deficiente de Remus_" le contaron brevemente mientras se vestían para irse a cumplir el castigo.

A pesar del impropio positivismo de Remus _"Ya lo recuperaremos. No hay forma que Filch averigüe cómo usarlo_", James y Peter seguían desmoralizados.

Sirius se quitaba las zapatillas y la ropa, y sujetando su varita, comenzó a adentrarse en el agua. Los demás le siguieron inmediatamente. Quizá eso sí les levantara la moral al equipo merodeador.

Al cabo de una hora, salieron a la superficie y se recostaron a la orilla para descansar. Agitados y necesitados de oxigeno, extendiendo las extremidades y calentándose al sol, yacieron largo y tendido.

— Con esto y el libro de McGonagall y los que ya teníamos, es suficiente.

— Podríamos practicarlo en nuestro baño esta noche.

— Bien — Dice Sirius mientras se viste sin siquiera terminar de secarse con un hechizo.

Caminan de vuelta al castillo y el público femenino les regala suspiros y miradas de a montones. Cuando están así, tan juntos y en solitario, indudablemente algo traman. Cuando convives siete años a su lado, más siendo el foco de atención de todo el colegio, se aprende a reconocer sus actitudes. Es sabido que algo traman, ya todos comienzan a cuchichear qué será esta vez.

Durante la cena James observa al celador con odio. Parecen más lúgubres y enojados que de costumbre, que siempre están riendo en la mesa pese a estar comiendo. Es obvio que algo tan solemne, como su mapa, merece que estén de velorio. Comen y conversan hablando en código, porque Lily y una gran cantidad de alumnos comen a su lado.

— Remus… ¿qué fue lo que viste que te distrajo? — Preguntó Cornamenta y Lunático tardó en darse cuenta a lo que se refería. Entonces lo recordó todo. Recordó la pequeña etiqueta en el mapa que rezaba ese nombre maldito. Dejó el cubierto a un lado del plato y miró a sus amigos. Cuando por fin habló lo hizo en un susurro.

— Fenrir Greyback, en el bosque prohibido.

— ¿No es ese… el que... te… _mordió_? — Preguntó con temor Peter bajando la voz, ante la mirada indescifrable de Lupin. La pregunta quedó sin respuesta, prácticamente innecesaria.

Remus no contestó, ni nadie lo hizo. Comieron en silencio, preguntándose qué hacía tan cerca de Hogwarts, porqué en el bosque, qué habría allí. Al menos no habría luna llena hasta dentro de más de una semana. Probablemente ya no estaría allí, con suerte.

Lily Evans notó el cambio en el ambiente y aventuró con poner un tema de conversación para sacarlos de ese ensimismamiento en que se habían sumergido todos. Se alegraron de saber que no tenían clases al otro día y que probablemente podrían dormir hasta tarde, es decir, podrían acostarse tarde intentando aprender los difíciles encantamientos para lograr llevar a cabo el gran acto merodeador.

Antes de dormirse cada uno pensó concienzudamente en el mapa y en los buenos recuerdos que éste les había traído a sus años escolares. Cada uno en sus camas hizo un acto de silencio pero luego empezaron a rememorar cuando lo habían creado, cuando lo usaron por primera vez y cómo las bromas les salían a la perfección sin ser detectados. Iban a irse de allí pronto y entonces el mapa no les serviría de nada. Sería injusto retenerlo como un trofeo y no darle el uso que se merecía. No, el mapa del merodeador debía pertenecer a los vándalos de Hogwarts. James lamentó no poder conservarlo para dárselo algún día a sus hijos.

**Corriendo hacia atrás**

Es lunes _por Dios_, alguien debería decirle a Remus Lupin que es demasiado temprano para ponerse a empacar. Llenar el baúl de sus pertenencias y vaciar la habitación, es definitivamente, demasiado explicito y nadie quiere realmente ver que pronto deberán marcharse. Pero ahí está él, seleccionando libros propios y que ha sacado de la biblioteca, armando dos pilas diferentes. Buscando por toda la habitación más de sus libros que han sido ultrajados por sus amigos.

Pero eso no es todo, Peter le secunda. Ese es otro que adora armar el equipaje porque siempre carga con todas sus pertenencias y siempre las desempaca. Vacía el contenido del cajón de su mesa de noche y selecciona lo que es basura y lo que es importante.

Ni Sirius ni James toleran aquello así que se retiran a la Sala Común para jugar un par de partidas de ajedrez mágico o hacer algo mejor que empacar. Ambos saben que si sus amigos encuentran cosas suyas las colocaran en sus baúles. Sirius ya aprendió que para armar su equipaje para eso están sus amigos.

La Sala está a medio llenarse, probablemente la otra mitad esté en los jardines disfrutando del esplendido día de sol.

Joan le comenta a Mary que su madre le ha enviado por lechuza una túnica nueva para salir esplendida en las fotos anuales. Katherine que está sentada en el suelo junto a ellas resopla con sarcasmo. _"Dios, Joan, nunca más vas a usar ese uniforme. ¡Qué necesidad!" _Pero no le presta atención a la contestación sobre la pulcritud, la imagen y el buen vestir. Sirius Black el causante de todas sus desgracias y beneficencias, acaba de hacer acto de presencia. Inmediatamente esquiva la mirada y hace de cuenta que no le vio. Pone una excusa bastante pobre y se va.

Aun es pronto para querer afrontar la incipiente despedida. Aun quiere creer que hay tiempo. Que todavía queda un resguardo, una abertura en la vertiente del tiempo, una grieta en las gruesas e impenetrables paredes de piedras. Pero todos parecieran caminar, con sumo grado, hacia el final del túnel. Será que los demás solo ven una puerta cual abrir y cerrar, y no un abismo o una gran oscuridad.

Todo pareciera estar queriendo cerrar una herida, creyendo sanar, tapando la enfermedad con alegría, lejos de abandonar y tan cerca de una despedida. Queda tan lejos de alcanzar, queriendo llegar corriendo hacia atrás, igual va a pasar. Viendo a los demás, no hay escape de la realidad. Hay cosas que afrontar, demasiado por dejar atrás, demasiado por venir. A ojos cerrados y manos a tientas, un futuro incierto, que venga lo que venga. Pero hay miedo, miedo del real, el que te calcina los huesos y te hace temblar. Pero va a pasar, todo llega y todo se va.

No quiere pensar en eso, espera que hayan muchos más como ella deseando que no termine. Ver a sus amigas juntar las cosas lentamente, para volver a sus casas, es algo que nunca va a compartir con ellas. Volver a casa significaba alejarse de quien era, de la magia, de su verdadero mundo. Pero estaba atada a su familia, sin ellos no tenía a donde ir. Ni un pariente mago, ni bruja, ni un muggle que la aceptase como fuera.

Después del almuerzo los jefes de cada casa publicaron en los pizarrones de las salas comunes las diferentes actividades extracurriculares que se realizaran en la semana durante las tardes.

Clases de Pociones, Herbología, criaturas mágicas interactivas e instructivas. En la biblioteca se designaban auxiliares de cada casa para devolver los libros y poner orden. Muchos alumnos del último año le piden cartas de recomendación a sus profesores, principalmente a aquellos que se dedicaran a lo académico, a la medicina y carreras de grado.

Las actividades recreativas eran divertidas e interesantes, excepto para aquellos que creían que aprender no tenía nada de divertido y que era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero era eficaz, así nadie tenía tiempo de pensar que todo terminaba. No iban a correr hacia atrás, y con la sabiduría de la experiencia, los días correrían tranquilos hacia adelante aunque se nieguen.

**Tiempo menguante**

Por la mañana temprano del día martes, Remus es el único que ha bajado a desayunar. Es disciplinado por él solo pero las viejas costumbres no se le quitan tan rápidamente, mucho menos disfrutar del café de la mañana y la lectura de las noticias matinales. Esta vez son muy malas noticias. Una familia mestiza había sido brutalmente asesinada la noche anterior, _clara evidencia de magia negra por toda la casa_, rezaba parte del artículo. La familia en cuestión se apellidaba Thompson. Remus supo que el desayuno le caería mal, pero no podía dejar de leer. Un barrio muggle había sido víctima de un incendio misterioso..._ más de veinte heridos y tres víctimas fatales. Los daños son conmensurables pero las pérdidas de esas vidas no lo son. Los rastros de un fuego mucho más corrosivo y de avance alarmante dan clara señal de ser producto de la magia…_

Pero las malas nuevas seguían. Quizá ésta noticia podía considerarse buena, pues el bien había triunfado sobre el mal. Pero no por eso a Remus le había dado alivio. Al contrario fue la que peor le cayó de todas. _…La semana pasada el eficiente y joven auror, Kingsley Shackelbot ha evitado una catástrofe a manos del temido licántropo Fenrir Greyback y una manda de los suyos que intentaban atentar contra la vida del hijo de un funcionario del ministerio cuya familia es mestiza..._ Remus supo que era probable que ese monstruo estuviese escondiéndose después de aquello.

Es martes por la tarde y están en plena clase de pociones. Juegan a descifrar qué ingrediente es y de qué poción se trata. Es ridículo pero por suerte ahí, en las mazmorras, el ambiente se mantiene refrigerado y es agradable para todos. Trabajan en equipos de cuatro personas y por su puesto los merodeadores no colaboran en el juego. Remus ha contestado un par de preguntas pero Sirius los incita a conversar y dejar de lado esa estupidez. Es simplemente imposible hacer algo cuando Sirius molesta y molesta y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Así que conversan hasta que termina esa actividad recreativa y tienen el resto de la tarde libre hasta la cena.

Caminan por los pasillos, buscando una salida, cualquiera sea que le lleve a los jardines.

— Entonces ¿qué?, ¿no habrá viaje de vacaciones por habernos recibido? Es injusto hemos planeado eso desde… siempre.

— Sirius… lo sé, todos lo sabemos, pero es que está todo bastante peligroso — Dijo Remus que la idea de irse lejos de Inglaterra, de todo Reino Unido, si bien le atraía para estar lejos de toda esa locura, también le temía. No es que fuera a detener el peligro con sus manos, pero saber que las familias mestizas estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de un psicótico, le preocupaba doblemente. Principalmente por Fenrir Greyback y el conocimiento de su familia y la locación de su casa. Temía por sus padres y necesitaba estar a su lado, verlos y protegerlos de alguna manera.

— Creo que tienen razón, mejor que pasen un tiempo con sus familias y veremos que hacemos. — Razonó James adivinando que lo que haría él, si tuviera aun a sus padres, sería ir a verlos y estar con ellos todo lo que el tiempo le permitiese. Pero aun así, pese a no tenerlos, quería estar cerca de Lily para protegerla como pudiera. No podía pensar siquiera en alejarse de ella demasiado tiempo.

— Tenemos todo el verano por delante — Dijo Peter deseando estar en su casa y que sus notas asombraran a su familia. Además aun tenía que pensar seriamente qué iba a hacer luego de que las vacaciones terminaran.

Sirius no dijo nada. Sin querer pensar en ello, se había dado cuenta que sus amigos tenían personas en quien preocuparse, temer, cuidar y pensar. En cambio él, solo tenía a esos que en este momento estaba viendo a la cara. A él le resultaba muy sensato alejarse por un tiempo, por tierras desconocidas, en compañía de sus amigos, porque así estarían juntos y seguros. Pero claro él no tenía a nadie más en quién pensar y si lo hubiera tenido lo hubiera llevado con él a donde fuera. Pero no tenía a nadie. Los tenía a ellos y ellos tenían a otros.

Se sentaron en los bancos de piedra, cuyo eucalipto cercano le hacía sombra. El tiempo menguaba como la luna. Inestable e intempestiva. Pero no era eso solo, era la guerra la que hacía que los tiempos cambiaran, que la gente tomara decisiones que bajo otras circunstancias, no tomaría. La guerra era una mierda. Ataba la libertad al depender de sobrevivir el día. Los días menguaban, las personas aún más. Nada era seguro.

**La última pero no la única**

— Habría que llegar al punto más profundo del castillo — Dice James mientras se sienta en el piso de la habitación junto a Canuto.

— Pero eso es imposible. — Dice Peter mientras junta todo tipo de cosas del armario.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos al revés? Del punto más alto y que vaya bajando — Dice Sirius que tiene uno de los libros en la mano, mientras está acostado boca abajo en el suelo.

— No sé si funcionará en ese sentido — Advierte Remus mientras dobla ropa y la deposita en su baúl, otras en el de James y de vez en cuando tira cosas dentro del de Sirius.

— Yo digo que lo hagamos desde la Lavandería. En el lago vimos cuan profunda está. — Dice James poniéndose de pie mientras ataja el traje sucio de Quidditch que Remus le ha lanzado.

— Sí podría ser desde la Lavandería… además queda cerca del Gran Salón y los elfos no nos delatarían

— Peter en cuanto suceda, todos sabrán que fuimos nosotros. — Dice Sirius mientras Colagusano amenaza con tirarle los discos de los Stones. Deja todos los libros y pergaminos y se dispone a juntar por las buenas, sus discos de música, lo único sagrado capaz de empacar por él mismo.

—Bueno pero una cosa es sospechar y otra es saberlo con exactitud. — Amerita James mientras se deshace de esa ropa.

— Si no nos ven, es legal — Dice Sirius

— Bien… será ahí entonces. — Concluye Remus sentándose frente al escritorio dando por finalizado el rastreo de cosas por la habitación de ese día miércoles.

Comienzan a idear los últimos detalles de la broma final. Determinan a qué hora lo harán y quien ejecutará cada hechizo. Delimitación, tiempo, respiración, sensación.

— Habría que ver cuánto tarda en suceder. Creo que nos dará el tiempo justo para ejecutar los encantamientos y volver al Gran Salón para el almuerzo. — Dice Remus mientras hace cálculos matemáticos para saber el área del perímetro a ejecutarse. Con otro cálculo de Aritmancia calcula el tiempo y la distancia. Sirius lo monitorea y llegan a la conclusión que tienen dieciocho minutos para llegar al almuerzo y que el último acto de grandeza merodeadora durará exactamente cuarenta y dos minutos.

Han hecho muchas bromas, ésta no es la única pero si la ultima. Además no es una broma para hacer reír, para burlarse de las serpientes o ridiculizar a los profesores. No, es el gran acto merodeador de magia, algo que disfrutarán todos y de lo que hablarán tiempo después.

**Billy the kid**

Están todos cenando, profesores, alumnos, incluso el director está presente.

Sirius ha engullido tan rápido la comida que a Lily le causa impresión y se sorprende que no se ahogue en cualquier momento.

— Puedes masticar y sentirle el gusto a la comida, muerto de hambre. — Dice James que si bien siempre ha comido como una bestia nunca lo hizo de esa forma.

— Tengo que apurarme, porque después será imposible. — Habla con la boca llena y bebe un gran sorbo de agua para pasar la comida. Ve a Filch cenar y jura que debe llevar el mapa consigo mismo, porque si no sería fácil entrar a su oficina y robarlo de un cajón. No importa porque mientras McGonagall esté cenando y lejos de su despacho, Sirius tiene posibilidades de recuperar el libro que se había robado de la biblioteca.

— Deberías saber que un libro de la biblioteca pertenece a la biblioteca

— Remus no me vengas con la moral ahora, me importa un bledo. Ese libro es una reliquia, imposible de conseguir. Y juro que sé dónde buscar y nunca vi algo así. — Pero con eso no convenció a Remus y ya Lily los miraba extrañada. — ¿Qué quieres que le mande el dinero por lechuza? Debes coincidir conmigo, un libro como ese no debería estar en un colegio. Ves, le hago un bien a la humanidad

— No voy a preguntar qué libro es, ni cómo lo tomarás prestado. — Dice Lily que sigue comiendo y finge desentenderse de todo.

— Aprende de Lily, Lunático, no fastidies. Suficiente que ese dichoso libro nos dio la cuartada para zafar de Minerva.

— Bien ya veremos cómo huyes de la justicia Billy The Kid. — Dice Remus mientras bebe zumo de calabaza.

— Por favor, no van a atraparme y si lo hacen podría a escaparme de la cárcel sin problemas, capullo. — Sirius se pone de pie y desaparece del Gran Salón a paso ligero, pero sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando regresan a la habitación Sirius está escuchando Bob Dylan, uno de los discos de Remus que ha tenido el tupé de sacar de su baúl pues ya estaba guardado. Está acostado en su cama leyendo el libro, que lamentablemente, ha conseguido rescatar. Knocking on heaven's door, se escucha lentamente y deja que toda la habitación se llene de música.

— Tuve que rescatarlo de la biblioteca. Estaba confiscado en un cajón del escritorio de Pince. Encontré la ficha del libro. ¿A que no adivinas? Este libro fue donado junto a un millón más, por el ex director Phineas Niguellus Black. Por lo tanto me pertenece.

— No tienes cura, Canuto — Asegura Remus mientras Sirius le sonríe y todo su gesto es un llamado a la perversión.

**Que la oscuridad no oculte el lado de la luna**

Ese no es un buen día. Seguramente para otros es un jueves común, esperando al viernes y al fin de semana. Un día más entre semana. Para Remus ha sido el día revelador. Hace días, desde que terminó de meter su cabeza en los estudios, que le ronda la idea. Simplemente no puede seguir con aquello en su cabeza. Es jueves, pero ha tomado una determinación y ya no puede esperar hasta que sea tarde o hasta el último minuto. Quiere sacarse el tema de encima y cuanto antes mejor. Esa mañana ha vuelto leer algo sobre los pasos que sigue el hombrelobo Fenrir Greyback. Esta vez se le ha visto en el bosque de Dean, muy lejos de Hogwarts.

Va caminando rumbo a su despacho, camina lento pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse relajado y sin rumbo aparente. Cuando está por llegar a la gran gárgola que precede la entrada, el director justamente, baja por las escaleras en forma de caracol.

— Profesor Dumbledore

— Señor Lupin, ¿estaba buscándome?

— Sí, pero si usted estaba ocupado…

— No, claro que no. Iba justamente a las cocinas por un té helado — Dice sonriente mientras se sube con un dedo las gafas que parecen más flojas que de costumbre. — ¿Por qué no me acompaña, señor Lupin? — Pregunta mientras ambos comienzan a caminar. Varios alumnos de todas las edades pasan por su lado. Los rayos del sol se cuelan por los amplios ventanales, iluminando los pasillos y a sus transeúntes.

— Está haciendo un tiempo esplendido. ¿Verdad?

— Sí ya lo creo — Responde Remus pensando en lo difícil que va a ser hablar de aquello estando caminando en los pasillos o peor aún, en las cocinas con todos los elfos escuchando. Pero siguen caminando porque el director causa ese efecto contradictorio entre saber y estar chiflado totalmente. Pero entre sus desvaríos muchas veces surgen cosas reveladoras.

— No te preocupes, Remus, puedes decirme lo que quieras decirme, de la forma que quieras. Yo sabré entenderte.

— Bueno, pues, la cuestión es que sé que hay familia mestizas que están pagando las consecuencias de actos monstruosos que nada tienen que ver con ellas. Leí algo sobre Greyback, usted sabe.

— Sí lo sé. No es nada fácil Remus, pero debes entender la diferencia entre una persona que elige y una bestia que no lo hace aun teniendo facultades para hacerlo. Ese tal Greyback es una amenaza aun mayor cuando no hay plenilunio y eso es lo que diferencia al monstruo de la persona.

— No era exactamente de eso de lo que quería hablarle. En realidad usted sabe muchas cosas. Y sabe que no podré ser parte de la academia de aurores ni seguramente de ningún otro lugar.

— Pero Hogwarts siempre te recibirá con las puertas abiertas. Y espero que nunca permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario. Tienes derechos pero principalmente más sabiduría y consciencia que muchísimos otros.

— Gracias, director. — Remus siente ese ardor en la cara. Le turba que lo halaguen de esa forma y le cuesta decirlo, no porque fuera un desagradecido. No, sino que decirlo en voz alta, agradecerle, es materializar aún más su condición irreversible. — Usted ha hecho más de lo que nadie haría por mí — Se detuvieron a medio camino. Remus no era tonto y Dumbledore no tenía ni un pelo de serlo. Ambos sabían que un favor se paga con otro favor. — Lo que intento decirle es que soy totalmente inservible para el Ministerio y la comunidad en general. Pero no para usted.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta las cocinas. Allí bebieron té helado y chocolate, comieron tortas varias y conversaron de trivialidades.

— Es muy valiente que te ofrezcas así, Remus. Sé que no lo haces porque no te queda otra opción sino porque es personal. Pero debes entender Remus, que hay cosas que pueden hacernos mucho daño, incluso destruirnos por dentro. Principalmente enfrentarnos a nuestro yo interno.

— Solo quiero que no les suceda a otros lo que a mí.

— Bien, si es así, siempre hay algo por hacer. De lo contrario sabes que siempre hay otras opciones. Podrías dar clases aquí en Hogwarts — Los ojos azul intenso del profesor destellaban. Una parte de él quería que se quedara allí impartiendo sabiduría y el buen ejemplo. Pero otra parte sabía lo valiosísimo que podría ser para la causa.

— No podría estar aquí encerrado inútilmente, cuando podría estar afuera haciendo algo al respecto.

— Por eso es que siempre los he admirado, a usted y sus amigos. La amistad y el amor unos a otros es lo que lleva a la salvación. — Le pidió a Runo otra taza de té y bebió a gusto — Entonces dígame señor Lupin, entre nosotros, ¿Qué planea hacer con sus amigos antes del cierre de año?

Remus sonrió complacido. Sentía un gran afecto por el director. Era bueno saber que ese hombre estaba al mando mucho más que de todo un colegio.

**Cuando escuches lobos aullar, recuérdame**

El encuentro vespertino de ese jueves agrio pareciera no querer acabar. Lo ha estado buscando todo el día y cuando se está a punto de rendir lo encuentra. El sol cae lentamente, queriendo ocultarse de ese lado del mundo. Quizá ocultarse como el sol en el ocaso suene muy interesante. No es que se ha estado escondiendo de nadie. No, porque ha estado sentado en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch por horas y cualquiera que estuviera en ese sector del jardín podía verlo. No es su lugar favorito y seguramente si lo buscaran no lo buscarían justamente ahí. Pero eso no significa que se esté escondiendo. Simplemente allí el cielo pareciera más abierto, el aire más fresco y la altura más vertiginosa, él más distante y lejano.

Hay cosas que uno desearía planear y que salieran perfectas. Decir las palabras justas. Pero casi nunca sucede. Ahí en las gradas del estadio, Remus Lupin no sabe qué decir y eso que es un hombre de palabras. Pero está vacío por dentro. Ha estado pensando en su conversación con Dumbledore y sonaba muy bien antes pero ahora solo le queda un miedo que le aterroriza y que le causa nauseas. Asco por tener que aceptar algo que su mente lucha por rechazar. La bestia interna.

Que ella le acompañe en su silencio, no es algo que disfrute, porque ella también es una chica de palabras y que no diga nada genera cierto impacto. Pero está ahí a su lado, quizá por sexto sentido, quizá porque hace días que quiere terminar con todo eso que le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza y hoy es el punto final, quizá porque con tanto debate interno ha hecho que se alejaran un poco.

No es fácil decirlo pero ambos lo sabían, como un acuerdo tácito. Con palabras mudas y sin señas de por medio, lo dicen.

— Mary… quería decírtelo mucho antes pero ahora no sé cómo ni qué era. — La mira con ojos llenos de disculpas pero ni eso alcanza.

— Sea lo que sea, no hace falta que lo digas, me lo dijiste ya una vez... ¿recuerdas?

— Entonces, ¿está bien así? — Pregunta aunque sabe que no lo está, que debería darle todo un discurso memorable y decirle que con ella ha jugado a los novios normales como con ninguna otra. Y que fue grandioso y perfecto. Que realmente la quiso. Que se ha sentido normal y que muchas veces se ha olvidado de quien era. Pero ya no puede olvidarse. No puede jugar un papel en una obra equivocada.

— Sí, está bien así — Mary se acerca más a él. Quisiera abrazarlo, tomarle la mano, besarle, tocarle y pegarse a su cuerpo hasta fundirse como si eso lograra llevarla con él. Pero sólo se mantiene sentada a su lado, próximos, pero sin rozarse — Sé que es inútil que te diga que puede haber una solución, otro camino, que podríamos lograrlo… pero no importa porque cada uno tiene sus objetivos, ¿no? Las cosas que haremos nos distanciarían por si solas… ¿verdad? Más allá de las cuestiones obvias.

— Sí, dudo que puedas venir a donde vaya ni que yo pueda vivir la vida que quieres llevar.

— Lo bueno de todo, es que nada es definitivo en esta vida. Todo puede cambiar.

Remus se queda ahí sentado mientras ella se pone de pie porque no puede soportar más la situación. Tiene ganas de llorar con fuerzas y realmente no quiere que suceda delante de él que ya de por sí luce bastante deshecho.

— Va a estar todo bien, sea lo que sea. — Es ella la que lo consuela y no es porque ella se sintiera mejor pero simplemente es él el que debe afrontar ciertas cosas que trascienden de su conocimiento y de su comprensión. Ella no lo sabe pero lo supone.

— Gracias, Mary, procura que te vaya bien y que escribas mucho.

Le sonríe y baja las gradas a paso ligero, alejándose cada vez más. El recuerdo de tantas cosas que le acuden a su memoria, atentan contra su entereza. Las lágrimas brotan sin poder evitarlas, junto con ese torrente de recuerdos. Lunática infame, la luna, el llamado de su nombre en su interior, el aullar de un lobo, Alejandría a orillas del Nilo, la redefinición de escribir entero, los rincones oscuros de la biblioteca, los desayunos leyendo El Profeta.

Nunca podrá olvidar a su primer amor, cada vez que escuche un lobo aullar, cada vez que vea la luna, cada vez que lea a Cleopatra, Hogwarts, chocolate, miel, jazz y cada recuerdo de su piel surcada por cicatrices, pensará en él.

**Lo que no se dice **

Ese viernes a la mañana comienzan las fotos anuales. Después del desayuno llegan un grupo de especialistas para tomar los retratos. Comienzan desde los más pequeños a los mayores. Toman fotos de un mismo curso por cada casa y luego una grupal en donde aparece toda la división completa.

Siempre esas fotos son desastrosas. Peleas, empujones, hechizos que se escapan, túnicas y uniformes mal puestos, bromas y amenaza de los profesores que les recuerdan que aun no han corregido los exámenes.

James Potter ha intentado peinarse, sus amigos dan fe que lo ha hecho. Pero de nada ha servido, su cabello sigue tan parado, desordenado y rebelde como siempre. Sirius le palmea la espalda y niega con la cabeza.

— Acéptalo, yo soy el lindo de la pareja. — James se sonríe y deja que su hermano le acomode el nudo de la corbata que sabe hacerlo a la perfección, algo que solo ellos saben.

— Can… ¿No quieres irte a casa?

— Claro que sí. Hogwarts me tiene los huevos por el piso. Entre Filch y los castigos de McGonagall. Aun cuando las clases terminaron siguen dándonos actividades. No sé en qué coño pensaban

— Pero… siempre te gustó Hogwarts

— Más vale, acá los elfos me tratan bien, no vivo con mi madre y en vez de eso lo hago con mis amigos. ¿Qué mejor vida que esa?

— Pero eso también lo haces en Clapham

— No quieres irte ¿Verdad? — Pregunta Sirius pasando un lazo por debajo del otro y deteniéndose para mirarle.

— No — Las gafas de James están algo torcidas y le da un aspecto de niño torpe, como siempre lo fue, como siempre lo recuerda y recordará. Sirius no se las acomoda, así se ve mejor. Así convence al mundo de lo que fuera. Si él pudiera decirle que haría lo imposible para que él esté donde quiera estar, pero no puede. Supone que a esta altura ya tiene que saberlo sin que lo diga. Debería putearlo y decirle algo desubicado, algo que esté a la altura de "ya estás chocheando Potter". Pero James no agrega nada a su escueta respuesta, no le dice nada, se traga el nudo que se formó en su garganta y lo deja pasar.

— Vamos Jimbo, si no ves la hora de fugarte con Lily y formar tu nidito de amor.

Pero eso ayuda menos, porque James sonríe algo quedado y no dice nada. Parece más tonto aun, con la corbata a medio hacer, anteojos hacia un lado y sonrisa a medias.

No lo dicen, porque todo eso implica separarse, seguir amigos como siempre, pero de diferente forma. Y resultaba extraño que antes hablaran de ello en broma y se rieran y pelearan porque Sirius sería el perro del hogar Potter, porque le construirían una casita al lado, en donde sea, en el árbol, o tendría su propio cuarto y ahora ninguno de los dos puede bromear al respecto. Y es culpa de James, porque Sirius siempre bromea pero si Jimmy se pone serio la cosa cambia. No tolera verlo deprimido y angustiado a menos que sea por causa.

Termina de hacerle el nudo y antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño, James se abraza tan fuerte a Sirius que seguramente tendrá que usar un hechizo para volverse a planchar la camisa. Pero no importa, no les importa una mierda porque en ese abrazo dicen todo lo que no se dice. Todo eso que quieren decir pero los supera. _Te quiero, Hocicos. Yo también, Bambi._ No hace ni falta que lo digan, lo sienten cada día en cada pelea y en cada abrazo, en cada complot, en cada putada, en cada guerra de almohada, comida, ropa, barro, hechizos, en cada fiesta y en cada canción que han cantado a voz viva.

Se van hacia los jardines que, como siempre, les toman las fotografías a orillas del lago, no sin antes molestar a las compañeras para que salieran despeinadas.

Los cuatro se ponen juntos. James esta vez se posicionó en una punta para poder salir también al lado de Lily Evans. Tiene que dejar muestras para la posteridad y demostrar con esa foto, que hubo un año en Hogwarts, hubo una vez en la historia de un chico con gafas de pelo imposible, mirada tierna y sonrisa amplia, consentido y ególatra, perdido enamorado, en que fue correspondido. Porque sí, hubo un año en que la pelirroja estuvo junto a James Potter aunque las predicciones jamás lo hubieran dicho. Ella sonríe y cualquiera que mirase la fotografía entendería que sus planes pretenden traspasar ese año de Hogwarts. La sonrisa que expresa Cornamenta pareciera secundarle en felicidad o quizá ganarle. Tiene a sus amigos a un lado y al amor de su vida del otro. Tomado de la mano de Lily y con la mano de Sirius en su hombro. Todo lo que no se dice, está ahí en gestos, en la imagen y en lo que va por dentro.

**Atlantis**

Salen disparados de la torre de Gryffindor. Han devuelto los libros que tan útiles les fueron. James lleva el pergamino que le corresponde en su bolsillo y por dentro repasa mentalmente cada paso. Toman atajos y pasadizos. Caminan lento y ligero. Saludan a compañeros y fingen normalidad. Pero por dentro bullen por ver su obra maestra en acción. El plan brillante. El plan más merodeador de todos. Colosal y de gran alcance y disfrute.

Es sábado el día más esperado de esa semana. Esa noche el banquete será especial, se entregará la copa de las casas, se procederá formalmente a despedir a los alumnos del último año y luego de la comida habrá una breve fiesta para celebrarlo. Pero no es solo eso, es ese almuerzo que esperan reventar de magia.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, bajan interminables escaleras hasta llegar a la lavandería. Se paran en círculo y cada uno sostiene su varita firmemente. Ha comenzado.

El gran salón ya abrió sus puertas y muchos ya están comiendo. Lily Evans está sentada junto a Alice y Katherine. Conversan de la última carta que envió Frank y de su finalización en el entrenamiento de auror.

— De once cadetes solo 5 lo consiguieron. — Comenta llena de orgullo en la voz mientras traga zumo de limón y comenta el calor que está haciendo.

— Un mes de confinamiento… eso debe haber sido muy duro - Dice Katherine pensando en todo tipo de pruebas que podrían realizar.

— Sí, ha estado unos días en San Mungo recuperándose las heridas. Ser auror es cosa seria. — Dice Alice con voz calma, porque sabe que su esposo están en perfectas condiciones.

— Me alegro que lo consiguiera. — Expresa Lily con cierto temor, pensando en que eso es lo que deberá pasar James si se inscribe en la Academia de Aurores.

— Yo también. Ahora podremos irnos de luna de miel, en los días libres que le dan en Julio.

Iban a seguir conversando pero los cuatro merodeadores se sientan junto a ellas a la mesa e invaden el ambiente. Peter está demasiado excitado como para poder comer. Remus se mantiene sereno y se siente que con ese acto merodeador podrá terminar con el juego de una vez y empezar la vida real, por eso lo disfruta cada segundo, cada burbujeo en su estomago. Sirius come lento y mira a James y no puede evitar sonreírse eventualmente.

— ¿Es algo de lo que tenga que prepararme? — Pregunta Lily al oído de James

— No, juro que no. Durara un poco más de media hora. Solo no te alejes de mí

— Puedo hacer eso — Le dice mientras le besa cortamente en los labios

Los que primero van a notarlo son aquellos que estén en los niveles más bajo del castillo. Los bullicios de esos lugares no llegarán al Gran Salón hasta que éste ya se entere de lo que viene la mano por propia experiencia. Y entonces, sucede. Varios alumnos gritan y señalan y más de uno ha tratado con hechizos simples, pero no ha funcionado. El agua asciende a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los profesores se levantan de sus asientos. Todo el mundo se levanta y exclama improperios. Mientras ellos aun están sentados, observando como el agua comienza a taparles la cintura. Avanzando y avanzando sin detenerse.

— ¿Qué hicieron? — Pregunta Alice alarmada y sorprendida.

Muchos se suben a los bancos, pero ya no alcanza y comienzan a subirse a las mesas y el agua asciende. Cuando los tapa y llega hasta perderse en el techo embrujado, descubren que pueden respirar, caminar y hacer todo lo que hacen, pero bajo el agua.

El agua cubre todo el piso y asciende por las paredes.

Hace un calor endemoniado y dentro de Hogwarts está fresco porque la sensación es como estar mojados aunque pareciera que el agua es aire. Hogwarts entero es una pecera gigante y sus habitantes son como criaturas acuáticas. Y no es solo eso, varias criaturas del lago ingresaron por el desagüe. Pequeños tritones y sirenas nadan entre ellos. Saben que apenas tienen unos minutos porque esa tarde en el lago les han pedido ayuda y a cambio les han dado permiso para nadar dentro del castillo. La gente del agua se presenta en plena sala y realizan un pequeño baile entre nados y vueltas. Apenas duran unos minutos y luego desaparecen nadando en fila.

Los alumnos están totalmente sacados de sí. No es común ver a las criaturas del lago comportarse amablemente y con semejante tranquilidad. Algunos alumnos siguen sentados a la mesa y comen. La sensación es rarísima. Otros aprovechan para besarse, sin miedo a tragar agua, morir ahogados y perder oxígeno.

Algunos disfrutan de nadar pero también caminar y sentarse a la mesa, ya que todas las cosas se mantienen firmes en sus lugares. La gente ríe y la risa se expande como ecos y sondas bajo el agua.

Dumbledore es el primero en nadar sobre las cabezas de los demás profesores y dirigirse a la puerta. Sonríe como un niño al cual la magia le sorprende una y mil veces.

Hogwarts se vuelve la ciudad perdida bajo el agua. Atlantis y el misterio acuático. Misticismo y pura magia en movimiento. Varios de Slytherin salen caminando del Gran Salón y sus túnicas flamean y se mueven aletargadas por el efecto del agua. Incluso los cabellos quedan suspendidos.

Los merodeadores admiran su obra maestra. James besa a Lily y se siente realmente extraño pero sin dudas excelente. Sus cabellos pelirrojos flotan suspendidos alrededor de ellos. Tomados de la mano, se siente real y más suave estando el agua de por medio. Hablan y aunque entienden todo lo que dicen, sus voces quedan como lentas y alargadas. Esa sensación de letargo y relajación que solo el agua causa.

No dura mucho y cuando el agua comienza a descender están todos completamente empapados. Muchos realizan hechizos de secado pero todos los presentes, aplauden en dirección a los causantes.

**La última cena**

Brindan levantando las copas bien alto, todas las casas y todo el personal escolar a la vez. La comida ha sido en su mayoría fría y los postres como siempre son dignos de rememorar en tiempos venideros.

Ravenclaw está de fiesta porque una vez más ha ganado la copa de las casas. El joven profesor Filius Flitwick pronuncia unas palabras elocuentes, llenas de orgullo y todos aplauden. Para cerrar la ceremonia y homenajear a los alumnos de séptimo que terminan un ciclo de vida, Dumbledore toma voz en el asunto.

El cierre de una etapa, el comienzo de muchas otras. La vida y su largo camino. Moralejas de haber recorrido una parte fundamental del aprendizaje de un mago o bruja, la amistad y la magia, el aprendizaje del vuelo y la caída. Como siempre habla de cosas fantásticas y maravillosas y entre ellas entremezcla realidad con ficción. La guerra y la paz. El mundo real. Los tiempos tan duros que se están viviendo y que se avecinan.

Pide a los alumnos de séptimo ponerse de pie y murmura unas palabras en latín. Un mensaje de buena suerte en sus caminos. Al final bromea con la espera del resultado de las notas. _"Si no les gustan sus notas, no hay devolución. Pero siempre pueden decir que la lechuza se ha perdido" _Todos ríen de sus chistes fáciles y sin humor. Continúa hablando ganándose la atención de los alumnos.

— Recuerden que siempre hay algo por hacer. La clave está en desearlo sinceramente y la respuesta llegará a ustedes volando. — Cuando dijo aquello posó sus impasibles y azules ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor donde un licántropo y sus amigos le observaban. Luego continuó hablando de otras cosas y pronto todo finalizó.

Para hacer algo, para poder estar y hacerlo, había que desearlo y llegaría volando. Una lechuza quizá, un patronus que indicara cómo y en dónde. Era un mensaje oculto sin dudas. Algo que le permitiera llevar a cabo su cometido. Katherine miró a Remus y ambos asintieron.

En unos segundos, con muchos pares de manos blandiendo varitas, el Gran Salón dio lugar a un espacio amplio para poder realizar la fiesta.

Los chicos de primero y segundo corrían entre los que bailaban y se reían de aquellos que se besaban en público. Los profesores tomaban licor y conversaban animadamente, dejando de lado el formalismo académico de la semana.

Es extraño porque los cuatro amigos están en el pasillo abierto observando. Desde ahí las estrellas son perfectamente visibles a sus espaldas y la fiesta hacia el frente. Se apoyan contra el borde de piedra y observan la gente bailar.

En otros años harían lo mismo pero mucho había cambiado. James sería rechazado por Lily. Remus estaría tras los pequeños y escapando de esas chicas que lo encuentran tan encantador. Sirius disfrutaría de tanta atención, besaría a algunas chicas, hasta que se hartaría y buscaría a James, a Peter y a Remus para encerrarse en algún baño del primer piso y beber alcohol de contrabando. James no solo ya sería rechazado nuevamente por Lily, sino que seguro la observaría bailar con otro y sonreiría igual aunque profundamente dolido. Peter haría bromas aisladas que serían aprobadas por Sirius, riéndose por horas.

Ahora están ahí en esa pasarela al aire libre, observando a la gente bailar, reír y besarse. James ya ha bailado con Lily, Sirius ya ha repartido algún beso, Remus ya ha retado a los niños y Peter ha hecho bromas menores de las más divertidas, algunas repetidas.

**No te vayas sin decir adiós**

No recuerdan quién lo propuso pero alguno dijo _"Vayamos a merodear el bosque por última vez"_ y la idea era perfecta. Todos asintieron y desaparecieron del castillo dejando atrás una fiesta que pronto terminaría.

Un perro y un ciervo corren por el llano que han encontrado en el bosque. Remus camina a paso de hombre y Peter de vez en cuando se transforma en humano para no cansarse. Vagan por lugares que suelen recorrer cada vez que hay luna llena. El bosque está lleno de secretos, de magia y de peligro. Lo conocen bastante bien, aunque nunca lograron recorrerlo entero. Demasiado profundo e intrincado se vuelve en su zona más virgen y salvaje. Las criaturas mágicas que lo habitan son bastas y variadas. Han tenido el placer de encontrarse con muchas especies y aprender de ellas, mucho más en que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Remus disfruta poder caminarlo y apreciarlo con sus ojos, con su mente disipada y sus instintos apagados. Sirius y James, que van delante, los conducen hasta el claro del bosque donde un gran lago, cuya agua cristalina pareciera brillar con la luz de esa luna en cuarto creciente.

Se mojan, corren y chapotean en sus aguas. Convertidos en humanos, se embarran las camisas y el uniforme que ese sábado de protocolo les han obligado a llevar. Se empujan en el agua, se tiran barro y hacen carreras corriendo por el perímetro. No tiene sentido, ni buscan que lo tengan, solo disfrutan de la noche cálida, el frescor del agua, la diversión de estar juntos.

Descansan recostados en el césped por un largo rato, hasta que comienza a aclararse el ambiente. _"Es hora de irnos"_ Dice Remus. Se levantan y tratan de limpiarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Caminan y Peter cuenta una anécdota de tercero sobre cómo había explotado el baño de las mazmorras y se había inundado todo dejando un olor furibundo en la sala común de Slytherin. Nadie sabe porqué está contando eso, pero una vez que empieza no puede parar y cuenta otra cosa. Sirius le corrige ciertos hechos, que no sucedieron así, y termina contando otra anécdota. James interviene en su defensa porque Canuto seguro tiene que decir algo embarazoso de él y que seguro no fue tan así. James retruca con la cita que lo plantó a Sirius en cuarto mientras el otro dice que la chica estaba enferma. Remus se reiría y le diría que eso le dijo ella a él. Entonces Lunático tendría que acreditar su teoría con lo que les había dicho Myrtle sobre los rumores en su baño.

Sirius se encabronaría y contaría que Remus espiaba a las alumnas abusando de su poder como prefecto en quinto curso. Remus lo desmentiría. James le reclamaría porque nunca le dejó espiar a Lily con su insignia ridícula. Hablarían, discutirían, se reirían como locos y caminarían sin darse cuenta que están en el puente colgante que comunica el exterior con el segundo piso del castillo. Pero entonces James se quedaría quieto a medio camino y les diría a todos que se callen un poco. _"Está a punto de amanecer"_

Todos se arriman a una baranda del puente y miran hacia el este. Aun el cielo se mantiene oscuro por el oeste y celeste bien claro allí donde se anida el sol intentando levemente salir. Una vez que se asoma, su ascenso es ligero e indescriptible. Calientes rayos que comienzan a avanzar sobre ellos a medida que sube. El amanecer en la cara, tibio. Los cabellos de Remus lucen más rubios y los de Peter más dorados. El de Sirius emite ese reflejo azulado intenso y las gafas de James dejan entrever unos ojos marrones que aclaran y brillan. Están embarrados y cansados. Hay sueño y ganas de estar en la cama, pero es el último momento como merodeadores en su estado más puro: tras una gran broma, una fiesta, embarrados y algo afónicos de tanto hablar, gritar, reír y cantar.

Había llegado la hora de partir y por primera vez, admitían no querer hacerlo. No solo se iban del castillo, sino que dejaban atrás a ellos, a la idea de ser merodeadores. La amistad perduraría pero ese grupo de gamberros que complotaban realizando las peores bromas, ya no. Había llegado la hora de decir adiós, hasta luego, fue bueno mientras duró. Fue contigo con quien lloré y reí. Donde aprendí por las buenas y a veces por las malas, pero estuvo bien. Hoy son quienes son y le deben mucho, o quizá nada, porque el castillo aceptó formarlos y los aceptó desde chiquitos, así caprichosos y con mañas y los formó para ser hoy quienes son.

_Tal vez lloré, tal vez reí, tal vez gané o perdí pero ahora sé que fui feliz que si odié también amé a mi manera y supe enfrentar los momentos como pude. Pero nunca estuve solo porque mis amigos estuvieron siempre conmigo. _Remus se abraza de James, mientras Canuto está más atrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

Adiós señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, quedan en espíritu acá, donde pertenecen, junto al mapa, esperando que llegue el día en ser rescatados y que les hagan justicia con honores merodeadores.

Si bien todo eso fue un recuerdo pasajero, algo que queda atrás con todo lo demás. Tomaron el ticket de ida pero ya no de vuelta. Fue el último adiós. Y sabía mal, sabía a nunca jamás.

Sirius miró hacia atrás por última vez, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo, y supo que ya no importaba. Lo estaba dejando y Hogwarts también le estaba dejando a él. Algo de eso le incitaba a ver hacia el frente y preguntarse _¿Y ahora qué?_

**Amores perros**

Es el último desayuno en Hogwarts, por lo que los alumnos acostumbran llegar temprano al gran salón para comer bien y restarle tiempo suficiente para terminar de prepararse. Es raro porque es Domingo y eso no suele suceder durante el año, pero es el último día y merece un apartado especial por más que anoche se hubieran acostado tarde por la fiesta, ya tendrían todo el viaje en tren para dormir.

Quedan un par de horas antes de partir. Horas en que los alumnos malgastan recogiendo las últimas pertenencias o yendo a la lechucería a buscar a sus lechuzas o perseguir sus mascotas por todo el castillo hasta hallarlas.

— ¿Lily cuál es la ultima contraseña del baño de prefectos? — Pregunta mientras termina de beberse su té rápidamente.

— Copérnico — Responde Lily sin dudar. La mira sonriéndole. — No creo que vaya ningún prefecto, tenemos que trabajar aun en el último día.

— Lo sé, gracias amiga. — Dice ella levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose a la salida dispuesta a llegar al quinto piso.

James Potter, Lily Evans y Remus Lupin, le están mirando con expectación. Termina de beber un largo sorbo de su taza de café y los escruta con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? - Pregunta sin inmutarse como si no entendiera porqué lo miran así.

— Es ahora o nunca, Canuto. — Dice Remus cruzándose de brazos

Pero Sirius no se mueve, se llena la boca con otro bollo de manteca relleno de chocolate y da vuelta la página del periódico. Lily pone los ojos en blanco.

— Definitivamente Sirius, no puedes con ella. — Finge indignación pero a la vez sus ojos verde intenso se jactan de su incapacidad, de su poca falta de profesionalismo en ciertos asuntos.

Apenas levanta la mirada del diario. Lo piensa. Leves instantes suspendidos en el aire.

— Oh por Dios, pelirroja eres sádica… no puedo creer que pienses que… — No sabe que decir porque Remus y James están conteniendo la risa. Es una trampa o una especie de inducción mental. — Y se supone que son mis amigos…

Nadie dice nada y todos automáticamente retoman sus actividades. Remus toma el diario que le había quitado Canuto y continua leyendo, mientras Lily le prepara tostadas untadas en mermelada a James.

Sirius mira las altas y fuertes puertas del gran salón. Están abiertas y algunos alumnos las atraviesan eventualmente. _"Que me maldigan los santos…"_ Dice Sirius poniéndose de pie y yéndose de ahí, dejando a sus amigos complacidos.

Cuando llega al primer piso corre y toma un atajo que le lleva al tercero y luego toma otro hasta el quinto. Camina a paso ligero y se detiene cuando la ve caminar varios metros por delante.

— Cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. — Anuncia su voz grave y algo afónica aún. Katherine no necesita darse vuelta para reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Se ríe y de todas formas se voltea a verle.

— Gracias, pero no necesito un guía. Conozco el baño muy bien

— ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces? - Sugiere él mientras se acerca amenazadoramente.

— Supongo que podría sorprenderte — Dice ella girándose e ignorando su cercanía peligrosa, su cuerpo tan de cerca. Pronuncia la clave y la puerta oculta se abre invitadora. Ella se introduce dentro y camina con seguridad alejándose de la puerta y olvidándose cerrarla — ¿No vas a entrar?- Dice mirando por su hombro.

Fue suficiente. Sirius Black ingresa y cierra la puerta tras él. Da apenas unos pasos y llega a las largas bancas que preceden a las duchas, donde ella ya está sentada. Con un movimiento de varita los grifos de la enorme bañera se abren. El ruido del agua es lo único que se escucha por un largo rato. Kat se quita las sandalias que lleva puestas, desabrochando cada broche. Él la observa inmóvil y con una parsimonia que no le caracteriza. Se observan un rato mientras el agua va llenando la bañera de tamaño descomunal. Claramente ese baño posee una estructura típica de los famosos baños turcos. Construida de tal forma que los vapores asciendan y se estanquen en la habitación cual buen sauna.

No se dicen nada lo cual es bastante raro en él que siempre tiene algo que decir al respecto. Pareciera que esta vez está debatiendo con su interior o simplemente disfrutando el último momento en el castillo, como lo hacía ella.

El vapor comienza a llenar el lugar de vaho y calor. Como si fuera la señal que esperaba, Katherine comienza a desabotonarse la camisa. Sirius se acerca más a su cuerpo y con una mano, posesionada en el brazo de ella, la detiene. Niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie. Ella se pregunta qué clase de juego utilizará ésta vez. Sirius se descalza y se arremanga el pantalón. Ella toma la indirecta y en vez de descender por las escaleras y sumergirse en el agua, se sienta en el borde de la piedra y mete sus pies. Él se sienta junto a ella, imitándola. El agua está tibia y se siente bien. No hay burbujas y espumas de colores y diferentes fragancias. No. Nada de eso, el agua yace transparente y limpia. El ambiente apenas caldeado y ellos terminando por el principio.

— Supongo que ésta es la despedida…

— No, no lo es — Dice Sirius con convicción. Seguramente no se traga esas palabras y esos sentimientos de abandono, de despedida. Quizá no lo confiese pero muy adentro ¿Quién podría asegurarlo?

— ¿Crees que nos sigamos viendo después de…Hogwarts?

— Sé que nos volveremos a ver… no es que vayamos a desaparecer del mundo, ¿No?

— No, claro… solo me refería a si crees que volvamos a fumar juntos mientras esperamos que amanezca y esas cosas que hacíamos

— No podría prometerlo, pero me gustaría que así fuera…

Katherine sintió su pecho arder por dentro y sus ojos destellaron de nostalgia. Dios, sí que estaban despidiéndose. No podía evitar sentir que todo eso eran palabras y meras cortesías. Pero él nunca hacía nada por condescendencia. Si estaban ahí y se decían aquello era por partes iguales. Ambos sentían algo muy parecido al respecto y lo dejaron salir todo sin decirlo en realidad, pero diciendo mucho más sin querer hacerlo. Quizá hablaron por primera vez seriamente.

Ella se recostó sobre el piso de piedra, aun con sus pies en el agua. Él se inclina hacia atrás y se apoya en sus codos. Han tardado demasiado en hacer eso, lo que sea que estén haciendo. En un par de horas tienen que marcharse y desearían poder quedarse mucho más tiempo ahí. Quizá poder volver cuando quisieran. Pero ya no podrían aunque lo ambicionaran. Están ahí, será el último momento pero al menos es un momento. Un poco tarde o no, depende por donde se lo mire.

— ¿Qué harás cuando llegues a Londres? — Preguntó mientras su voz se escuchaba un poco más clara y fuerte por el cese de la caída de agua. Sirius no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el recorrido desde la estación hasta Grimauld Place. Un camino tan conocido y que no recorrería.

— No lo sé. Si me quedo a vivir una vida muggle tendré todo el apoyo de mis padres, pero si no lo hago supongo que me tomaré el autobús noctambulo un día…

— ¿Te quedarás en tu casa al menos, hasta recibir las notas? — Ella asintió y enseguida supo lo que sus ojos le decían pero sus palabras no:_ "Cuídate, ya sabes estar cerca de los Black es peligroso". "Créeme lo sé"_

— ¿Y tú qué harás?

— Convenceré a Jimmy de irnos por ahí hasta que vuelva a correr a los brazos de Lily Evans — Dijo volviéndose a sentar y mirando al frente, a un punto lejano, perdido entre los colores primarios del vitraux de la ventana, continuó. — No sé qué haremos. Entrar a la academia supongo. Sabes, no es algo que me guste demasiado. Servir a alguien. Pero James… no sé siempre dijimos que haríamos lo que sea, juntos.

— Lo sé, es bueno contar con alguien así.

Era un consuelo, como una garantía de por vida. La amistad. Eso que nace y dura para siempre. Esos que te acompañarán en donde sea hasta el fondo de cualquier asunto. Era bueno saber que no estaba solo. Era bueno saber que pase lo que pase, venga lo que venga, los amigos estarían ahí, en la misma situación que uno.

Ella también tiene a quien acudir, pero a la vez sus amigas también eligen sus propios caminos, con otras personas.

Sirius Black se puso de pie, dentro del agua y tiró de ella hasta zambullirla. Con la ropa puesta y el agua a su alrededor, volvían a sentirse con quince años. Se empujaron hasta empaparse completamente. Se rieron torpemente, no estaban conquistándose ni creando un ambiente de seducción. Se miraron sin reservas y se besaron como solían hacerlo, abiertamente y sin exigencias. Nada podía cambiar entre ambos. Eran lo que eran. Estaban como estaban, como querían, como se podía. Sin permiso, sin reglas, sin nombres ni membrecías. No necesitaban citas, ni vestidos, ni regalos, ni tarjetas, ni explicaciones, ni nada parecido.

Aferrándose del cuerpo del otro para no soltarse entre beso y beso, se disfrutaron libremente, sin juegos ni títulos. Sin ser nada, sin realmente esperar nada a cambio del otro.

Supo que no podía prometer nada, que mucho menos podía poner tiempos a su vida, pero sabía que volvería a verla. Supo que llegado el caso la buscaría en donde sea que estuviese, que la necesitaría cuando no se encuentre él mismo. Supo entonces que quizá si tenía alguien más en quien pensar y cuidar, aunque no era lo que hubiese deseado. Cuando se está solo, por su cuenta, como un perro de la calle, no importa dónde se meta ni que le pase, porque estando solo sólo se daña uno mismo. Supo Katherine que siempre tendría a donde ir, sin importar que decida, ni que haga. Que él siempre la entendería, así llegara una mañana y se fuera por la noche, la cuidaría como nadie.

Un amor vagabundo, de perros abandonados y gatos independientes. Y saboreando entre beso y beso, la despedida sabía mejor que nunca. Adiós Hogwarts. Podrían haber prolongado el momento mucho más pero ya estaba todo corriendo a un ritmo irrefrenable, y había que partir. No hubo promesas, no hubo cursilerías, no hubo llantos, ni pedidos, ni sueños, ni declaraciones. Solo existió el momento, eso extraño que sentían condensado en ellos y en el agua. Nunca dejarían de ser lo que eran, siempre habría lugar para ambos sin explicaciones ni palabras. Cuando sea, se volverían a encontrar.

**Cuenta conmigo**

Corren hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. Se ríen de la locura de aquello. Están totalmente locos. Van a perder el tren y pese a correr, no les importa realmente. Que se vayan sin ellos.

Es un día esplendido. Apenas unos días contando para llegar a iniciarse el verano formalmente. Pero hace rato se ha iniciado con el vuelo de las aves y el despliegue de sus alas, roces de patas sobre la superficie de lagos. Atardeceres más tibios y noches más cálidas. Días cada vez más despejados y tormentas aisladas.

Ese día no hay una nube en el cielo celeste. El ambiente se mancha del humo que expide la locomotora de un tren escarlata. Viendo hacia el cielo, ascienden bocanadas gruesas de humo negro que se dispersa en gris claro hasta desaparecer. Olor a leña y flores de la estación.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts llegan en los carruajes tirados por thestrals, para algunos visibles, y caminan hasta el andén encargándose de sus baúles. Alice lleva el de Katherine y Remus el de Sirius. Ninguno de los dos ha llegado a tiempo y Minerva está a punto de enviar a Hagrid y a quien sea a buscarlos. Por suerte, unos minutos antes de que el tren parta, aparecen y McGonagall con reprobación, los anota en la lista de Gryffindor que tomaron el tren.

Se ríen de la cara de disgusto de la profesora, y caminan por los pasillos buscando a sus amigos.

— Nos vemos, Sirius — Lo dice con convicción, con esperanza, con ganas, con ilusión, con sentimiento. O no, simplemente lo dice, porque sabe que así será, porque sabe que siempre estarán.

— Nos vemos, Kat — Suena como suena, así sincero y sin mensajes ocultos. Totalmente desnudado de artilugios y juegos. Cada uno entra en el compartimento en donde están sus amigos.

El expreso se pone en marcha tras tres cortos silbidos anunciantes. Como siempre, ocupando el último vagón del tren, los cuatro se sientan dos de un lado y dos del otro, así, enfrentándose, viéndose a la cara.

Todo está en su lugar, cada uno en donde se ha sentado año tras año. Sirius contra la ventana y Remus junto a él, del lado del pasillo. En frente, sentados de espaldas a la dirección en que viaja el tren, James frente a Remus y Peter al lado de la ventanilla. Lunático cierra la puerta y en cuanto se sienta, Sirius ya esta estirado en su asiento con los pies sobre él, en posición para dormir.

Peter mira por la ventana, y ahí está el castillo. Una última mirada, aun está quieto pero pronto comenzará a moverse. Puede que sea el castillo y su magia interna la que lo haga moverse o sea simplemente el movimiento del tren sobre los rieles. Pero la sensación es más intensa. Es la visión de un lugar majestuoso y libre de magia estrellándose en cada muro. Moviéndose, como la magia se mueve desde sus dedos hasta la varita. Destellos del sol del mediodía que se reflejan en los vidrios de sus ventanas, en la superficie llana del lago negro, en el verdor del césped de los jardines, en todo Hogwarts. Todo parece brillante y resplandece en su esplendor. Es magia de verano y mucho más.

La silueta se recorta en el paisaje y el verde se difumina junto a todas las formas que tenían sentido segundos atrás. El tren comienza a correr y ellos se alejan sin querer evitarlo. Sucede como todo, porque todo llega en algún momento.

Peter deja de mirar el paisaje, que ya comienza a marearle ver cómo pierde el sentido cada árbol y camino. Se miran los cuatro a los ojos. Gris, miel, azul y marrón. De todos los colores. Para todos los gustos. Distintos y tan iguales. Se miran y son otros. Tan distintos de cuando se miraron por primera vez con apenas once años cumplidos. Saben que es probable que nunca vuelvan al castillo. Si algún día lo hacen, ya no serán los mismos que un día lo habitaron.

Se llevan siete años de risas, de grandes momentos, de un aprendizaje progresivo a la par de la magia y la amistad. Cosas que aprendieron juntos como a formar una amistad, como bromear, festejar, reír, y lamentar. Peleas, a veces del mismo lado y otras veces enfrentados. Discusiones de horas y días. Confidencias y secretos. Ayuda mutua, más en tema de mujeres que académicos. Siempre salvándose mutuamente de un castigo. Confabulando con Peeves, enamorando a chicas, adulando a profesoras y escapando de Filch. Acompañando a un licántropo, aprendiendo de animagia y construyendo un mapa. Habían tenido el mejor año de Quidditch y también los peores. Nunca ganaron la copa de las casas por culpa de ellos pero ¿quién la quería cuando la sala común se inundaba de risas a causa de sus bromas? Años de bailes escolares, de exámenes, de cartas entre las vacaciones, de planes maquiavélicos, de estrategias para el Quidditch cuando ni siquiera formaban parte del equipo. Las mil y un frases de James Potter para conquistar a la pelirroja. Las mil y un frases de Lily Evans para rechazar al creído, idiota, egocéntrico, descerebrado de James Potter. Las inconmensurables conquistas de Sirius Black. Las cuantiosas buenas notas de Remus Lupin. Las ideas más brillantes y descolocadas de Peter Pettigrew. Todo un equipo.

Probablemente no tuvieran mucho que llevarse, pese a algunas cosas "tomadas prestadas" por parte de Sirius, pero sin duda en sus bolsillos solo había tiempos de gloria. Grandes relatos y anécdotas. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, podrían decir lo que sea, pero no podían negar que en esa larga estadía en Hogwarts, no habían vivido toda una vida de buenos momentos, de grandes y gloriosos momentos. Recuerdos de toda una vida bien vivida y disfrutada. Los mejores años de sus vidas. Y eso era mucho decir.

Estaban, una vez más, juntos, encontrándose en el final desde el principio. Tan cambiados, tan distintos y a la vez, pese a todo lo vivido, el sentimiento era tan grande y tan fuerte como desde el principio. O más, mucho más.

Fueran a donde fueran, hicieran lo que hicieran, siempre podrían contar uno en el otro. Así funcionaba la verdadera amistad. Confianza. Lealtad. A cualquier precio.

Sirius si no molesta con James, se duerme todo el viaje. Peter juega a las cartas o a algo simple con Cornamenta mientras Remus suele cumplir sus funciones de prefecto. Nada cambia pese a parecer diferente, a ser la última vez.

Aun le queda un poco de tiempo antes de irse a monitorear pasillos y alejarse del lado de sus amigos. Murmura la melodía de una canción mientras chasquea los dedos. Remus adora esa canción, siempre la escuchaba en la habitación cuando podía. Él la conoce por Ben King en su versión original y no sabe porqué se la puso a cantar en ese momento. James empieza a cantarla enseguida porque la conoce de la voz de John Lennon, una versión un poco más ligera. Sirius la conoce por Led Zeppelin más rockeada pero igual de lenta e intensa. Peter la conoce por todos, por cada uno de ellos.

When the night has come and the land is dark.

And the moon is the only light we'll see.  
No I won't be afraid, No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

When all your friends are gone  
and you´re left all alone  
oh stand, stand by me, stand by me

Cantan, no importa cuán mal lo hagan, cuán pésimo suenen. Hacen lo que quieren, porque si uno empieza el otro le secunda hasta el final. Porque están juntos en cada decisión, porque si uno hace el ridículo el otro lo hará peor. Así son los cuatro, amigos, no importa cómo, ni de qué manera, siempre y cuando sea al mejor estilo merodeador.

Game over.

**Muchos, muchos años después, en un reino muy lejano**

Hacía tiempo que no dormía tantas horas seguidas, sin interrumpirse. Sin sobresaltarse con pesadillas de ecos de tiempos oscuros. Había terminado con lo que sabía que alejaría los fantasmas y se llevaría todo el dolor de vidas inconclusas, de sueños no soñados y muertes impunes. Por fin podía decir que se había liberado.

Esa madrugada había terminado el objetivo de esos largos años de trabajo. Un trabajo quizá biográfico. _Demasiado personal_. Cada palabra escrita le tocaba el alma y le recomponía esas partes rasgadas y muchas veces se había sentido incapacitada para escribir esas partes que aun no había superado después de tantos años. Pero esa noche pudo. Liberarse del dolor. Del pasado. De la guerra. De todo lo que perdió y de lo que ganó.

Buscó redimir su dolencia y en ello encontró la forma de nunca olvidarlo y de cierta manera, dejarlo en palabras fuera de su mente. Una manera de que otros vivieran con la imaginación cruda, sus historias. Tantas historias. La suya propia. La de ellos. La de todos ellos que ya no estaban. Ni James Potter el férreo capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ni Sirius Black, el eterno conquistador. Ni Peter Pettigrew la sombra de ambos, el traidor. Ni Remus Lupin, el licántropo que un año fue profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts. _Mi lunático._

Dos guerras habían pasado sobre tantas almas. Algunas solo llegaron a presenciar la primera, quizá con suerte. Otros sufrieron la segunda. Muchas otras se perdieron en el camino. Otras aun siguen caminándolo mirando hacia atrás, como ella.

Ha soportado dos guerras. Ha sobrevivido a ambas, pero sabe que en el proceso se quedó con mucho menos que vida. Muchas veces se encuentra parada en el medio de la nada, y no puede verse. Pero ha mantenido, siempre firme, el arte de su razón de ser. Escribir.

Ha escrito para un diario local y se ha refugiado en cuentos infantiles, incluso escribió dos libros de literatura como textos escolares. Un día simplemente lo supo. Vivir en el pasado no le dejaba avanzar en su vida. Tanto pensaba en ello, en todos ellos, que el recuerdo era demasiado vivo como para que alguien le dijera que estaban muertos. Entonces lo supo, como una certeza. Debía escribirlos. Ese sin duda era la obra de su vida. No importaba que no fuera a ser nunca un best seller, era suyo y a la vez de nadie, de todos.

Se fue a dormir, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al estudio, donde pasaba largas madrugadas y días enteros, de su casa de Estocolmo. Vio sobre el escritorio los cuatro montones de hojas y hojas de pergaminos escritos prolijamente acomodados. Pasó su mano por la primera hoja de uno de ellos. Sintió la tinta bajo la yema de sus dedos. Quizá fue porque se sentía satisfecha y nostálgica pero juraba haber sentido magia ante el contacto. _"Tiempos de nuestras vidas"_ rezaba el título. Era una novela que muchas veces bordeaba el carácter periodístico, bélico e historiador. Pero sin dudas basado en hechos reales.

Estaba dividido en tres partes. Una introducción de tiempos de gloria, donde se presentaban los personajes. Una primera guerra, tiempos de oscuridad. Por último, la segunda contada a grandes rasgos sobre el retorno de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hasta su caída en manos del Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter. Esa última parte solo estaba contada del lado de los protagonistas que habían sobrevivido a la primera. Sus compatriotas y amigos.

Once años habían pasado luego de la caída definitiva del Innombrable. Once años que le había llevado la investigación total, la recolección de la información, encontrarse con testimonios, ver fotografías que se adjuntaban en el libro, leer cartas viejas, revivir mil recuerdos y escuchar muchos otros que desconocía.

Estaba en la mitad de su vida, una vida mayoritariamente ultrajada por las guerras, llena de momentos efímeros de felicidad que retenía como lo más preciado entre tanta calamidad y desastre.

Mary estaba muy cansada pero por fin se sentía feliz después de mucho tiempo. Por fin podía encarar su vida y disfrutar de lo que había ganado entre tanta miseria humana. Sus hijos, su esposo, sus escritos. Todos volverían a ser lo que una vez habían sido.

Mary se liberó y con ella se liberaron las almas perdidas de esta historia. Una historia que había sido gloria en Hogwarts y oscura cuando salieron de allí y se enfrentaron con una guerra inminente. Una guerra que los determinó de por vida y muerte. Pero mal o bien, más mal que bien, era su historia. La de ellos. _La tuya y la mía. La nuestra. Nuestros tiempos, por siempre._

_

* * *

_

**Llegamos al final…**

**Primero gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje que se inició en Enero de 2009. Cinco largos meses, 32 capítulos y un prefacio. **

**Gracias por tantos comentarios, por ayudarme, por dejarme complacerlos con pequeños deseos, por homenajear a tantos grandes, a tanta música y demás novelas... Por mis principios en los que hablaba del clima... por el poema ese que hice... jaja... por tantas cosas... Dioses por sus comentarios algunos kilométricos y otros de pocas palabras pero de grandes sentimientos!**

**Lamento por el tiempo que tardé en los últimos capítulos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos estaremos leyendo si así lo quieren.**

**Ahora sí, algunas aclaraciones…**

**El apartado final correspondería al corriente año 2009 **

**Billy The Kid era un bandido estadounidense que vivía prófugo de la justicia y que al menos dos veces se había escapado de la cárcel. **

**Knocking on heaven's door, en la versión original de Bob Dylan (1973)… no la de los Guns n´ roses que es de los 90. **

**El tema del final se llama "Stand by me" original de Ben E. King pero hay muchísimos cover, entre ellos el de John Lennon y el de Led Zeppelin, éste último solo lo ha tocado en vivo en varios recitales. También hay una película que se llama "Cuenta conmigo" que se basa en cuatro amigos. ¿La vieron? Véanla!**

**Hay muchas canciones que nos pueden recordar a los merodeadores, sin dudas pensaríamos en alguna de los Beatles, pero yo… si tengo que elegir un tema que me recuerde a los cuatro, ese es "Stand by me"**

**Y a ustedes, ¿qué canción les hace acordar a los merodeadores?**


End file.
